Cómo Escuchar a tu Corazón
by Amai do
Summary: Con tantos cambios, deberes y decisiones, ¿cómo se puede ser el jefe que todos esperan y el hombre que tu familia necesita, sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre la responsabilidad y el corazón, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y una persona después… aunque el corazón se le destroce con esa decisión. POST HTTYD2!
1. Ignora el ruido exterior

Hola gente de Fanfiction, por lo regular no escribo aquí, pero como HTTYD es mi más reciente obsesión, me di cuenta que no podía seguir con el resto de mis historias hasta que le diera forma a las ideas que surgían a través de leer fics de esta película.

En lo personal, me gusta escribir canon, es decir, que siga la línea temática y/o temporal de la historia, pero para saber qué sigue en la historia tendría que esperar a que salga HTTYD3 y no creo esperar tanto, así que si en algún momento algo de lo que pongo en la historia sale fuera de lo que se ha establecido en la secuencia real, lo iré reajustando.

La historia se desarrolla unos meses después de HTTYD2, pondré algunos personajes OCC, y daré mi versión de la historia de la familia de Astrid y por qué considero que tiene esa actitud, sin más preámbulos, gracias por tomar la decisión de leer esta historia.

A leer!

**_Nota agregada junio 2015: _**_Está estrictamente prohibido copiar está historia aun si la compartes con mi nombre, debido a que la presente novela está registrada, después… ya saben que pasa, POR FAVOR, NO AL PLAGIO, en ninguna de sus maneras, gracias :D_

**Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece, sólo a Dreamworks y a Cressida Cowell.**

**Resumen completo:**

El pasado regresa y cambia el presente. El presente se altera y modifica el futuro que se soñaba tener. Nuevo jefe, nuevos compañeros, nuevo Alfa, nuevos dragones y nuevos invasores, además de la novedad de que Astrid no era sólo una vikinga de Berk, es más… ni si quiera era de Berk, y a todo esto... ¿quién es Camicazi?

Con tantos cambios, deberes y decisiones, ¿cómo se puede ser el jefe que todos esperan y el hombre que tu familia necesita sin que ninguno de los tuyos, ni tú, salgan lastimados? Entre la responsabilidad y el corazón, ¿cómo elegir? Un jefe protege a los suyos. Un jefe es un líder primero y una persona después… aunque el corazón se le destroce con esa decisión. POST HTTD2!

.

.

* * *

**-CÓMO ESCUCHAR A TU CORAZÓN-**

Por **Amai do**

.

"_Cuando ante ti se abran muchos caminos y no sepas cuál recorrer, no te metas en uno cualquiera al azar: siéntate y aguarda._

_Respira con la confiada profundidad con que respiraste el día que viniste al mundo,_

_sin permitir que nada te distraiga; aguarda y aguarda más aún._

_Quédate quieta, en silencio, y escucha a tu corazón._

_Cuando te hable, levántate y ve a donde él te lleve"._

Donde el corazón te lleve **–Susana Tamaro**

* * *

.

.

**Capítulo 1: **Ignora el ruido exterior

"_Sólo puedo escuchar tu voz a través de ruido"_

_._

_._

_Esto es Berk. Una isla que hasta hace seis o siete meses estaba cubierta de hielo, actualmente se encuentra en una reestructuración debido a grandes cambios que ha habido en la vida vikinga._

_Hay más dragones, Chimuelo se ha vuelto el Alfa de todo ellos, mi madre es la principal maestra en la Academia de dragones y por si fuera poco… ahora soy el jefe de la aldea._

_El resto de las islas nos consideran extraños, pues con tanto dragón, fácilmente podríamos empezar una guerra, y ganarla. Eso ha ayudado a que los invasores nos teman, aunque ellos tengan dragones, al final obedecerán al alfa, y el alfa, es mi mejor amigo. El resto del pueblo está de acuerdo conmigo, no queremos guerras innecesarias, sólo batallas personales para llegar a ser mejores personas, y así, seguir con la interminable odisea de hacer de nuestro mundo un mejor lugar._

-Todo listo, chico. –se escuchó la voz de Bocón, quien cerraba el Gran Salón a esas altas horas de la noche. –Mañana será el día tan esperado.

Hipo sólo asintió y agradeció con la mirada.

-Nuestro jefe se casa. –recordó con orgullo.

Hipo sonrió nuevamente y se dirigió con Chimuelo.

_Algo importante que no mencioné, es que además de ser el jefe, sigo siendo un muchacho, un muchacho que está perdidamente enamorado de la única chica que le robó el corazón desde que era un niño, y ahora, tras varios años de relación, le he pedido que se case conmigo, y lo mejor de todo es que ella… me golpeó, sí, según esto por hacerla esperar tanto, y después, me besó. Esa rutina a la que estoy tan acostumbrado… pero de cierta forma lo veía venir, al fin de cuentas, fue una respuesta muy Astrid._

_Nuestros amigos se alegraron, incluso nos dijeron que ya era hora, al igual que todo Berk. Así que ese día tan anhelado, por la Isla entera, por Astrid y por mí, llegará mañana._

Un viento helado sopló calando hasta los huesos, lo cual fue extraño porque pronto empezaría el verano, incluso comenzó a caer algo de lluvia, haciendo que los pocos vikingas que andaban fuera, ingresaran a sus casas.

-Vayamos rápido al lugar del centinela, amigo. –comentó Hipo sobre el lomo de su dragón. –Es el lugar que nos falta antes de ir a dormir. –se despidieron de Bocón y emprendieron vuelo.

Aunque estaba al otro lado de la isla, no tardó prácticamente nada en llegar al lugar en cuestión, y le fue grato encontrar a su nuevo amigo Eret con la labor de ver hacia el horizonte, haciendo la vigilia que le correspondía.

-¿Qué tal nuevo jinete de dragones? –preguntó, notando que Rompecráneos estaba con él.

-Hipo, no esperaba verte por aquí. –se sobresaltó un poco, levantándose de su silla. Esa era una nueva idea que Hipo había implementado, poner un pequeño techo de madera y una silla para hacer de la hora centinela menos pesada. Ese día le tocaba a él, después a algún otro hombre y así sucesivamente para mantener la vigilancia.

-¿Esperabas a Brutilda? –bromeó un poco, bajándose del Furia Nocturna.

-Qué gracioso. –el vikingo rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-Chimuelo y yo sólo veníamos a ver si todo va bien.

-No hay novedades. –comentó. –Pero cómo quiera no perderé la guardia.

-Gracias, no sabemos si Drago o su armada va a volver. –comentó con preocupación.

-Teniendo un ejército de dragones como el que tenemos, lo veo difícil. –aseguró Eret, conocía al hombre.

-No está de más ser precavidos.

Los dos asintieron, al igual que sus dragones, sin embargo, ese momento de complicidad se vio interrumpido por un ruido. Los cuatro voltearon casi al mismo tiempo, al notar cierto movimiento extraño en el cielo.

-¿Sentiste eso? –preguntó Hipo mirando hacia lo inmenso de la noche.

-Claro que lo sentí, y escuché. –musitó Eret, tratando seguir con la mirada la sombra que se perdía en la oscuridad.

-Chimuelo alúmbranos. –pidió el jefe, pero el dragón no hizo caso, al contrario, estaba sonriendo, él sabía quién era. –Amigo…

Los hombres también se tranquilizaron al notar un sonido peculiar de cierta Nadder.

-No se alteren, soy yo. –comentó la rubia mientras ella y Tormenta aterrizaban.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde, y con esta llovizna? –preguntó el chico, después de ayudarla a bajar de su dragón.

-Fui a dar un vuelo con Tormenta, se lo debía. –explicó, acariciando la mandíbula de la dragona. –Además que tuve que ir por ciertos detalles que me faltaban, mismos que usaré el día de mañana. –informó, mostrando una pequeña mochila que cargaba, mientras dejaba que Hipo rodeara su cintura.

-¿Detalles? –preguntó curioso.

-No seas tan entrometido. No fui lejos, y no me tardé mucho que digamos. –defendió.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con un poco más de fuerza, por lo que tanto dragones como jinetes se abrigaron bajo el pequeño techo de madera.

-¿Y qué dicen?, ¿Listos para el gran evento? –preguntó el antiguo cazador.

Los chicos sonrieron con algo de pena, aunque también de emoción.

-Vengo del Gran Salón y no faltaba nada. Si todo sale bien, mañana a esta hora estaremos casados. –habló el jefe, con felicidad.

-Y vaya que es a lo grande. Hoy empezaron a llegar jefes de otras Islas, parecen todas unas celebridades.

-Bueno, la ganadora invicta de las Carreras de dragón, mejor guerrera de la Isla; y el mejor jinete de dragones, jefe de la aldea, controlador del dragón alfa… supongo que no es algo que ocurra todos los días, seguro que hablaran de esto por varias semanas. –comentó Astrid, divertida.

Los tres rieron un poco, al igual que los dragones, aunque con un estilo diferente.

Hipo miró hacia el oscuro horizonte y algo llamó su atención, haciendo que se separara del lado de Astrid.

-¿Sucede algo, Hipo? –preguntó la rubia, al notar la seriedad con la que de repente el chico quedó.

-Creo que vi algo. –comentó, acercándose al catalejo que había sido instalado en ese lugar años atrás, éste era de mayor tamaño y era capaz de ubicar un objeto a mayor distancia.

Con cautela dirigió el aparato hacia lo que había en el horizonte. Astrid también prestó atención, y sólo logró divisar un pequeñísimo destello borroso, lejos, muy lejos de Berk.

-Parece un galeón. –opinó la rubia.

-Sí creo que sí. Aunque no se ve bien. –agregó.

-Tal vez sólo van pasando, y están muy lejos, les tomaría toda la noche llegar hasta Berk, y más con este clima. No creo que haya problemas. –sugirió Eret. –No hay que ser tan paranoicos.

El jefe dejó ese asunto por la paz. Debía aprovechar que la lluvia había disminuido en intensidad, para retirarse.

-Sí, tienes razón, de cualquier modo, si ocurre algo, suena la alarma. –recordó el muchacho.

-Claro jefe. Buenas noches, que descansen, mañana será un día largo.

Hipo y Astrid se despidieron del vigilante, y, junto a sus dragones, se marcharon.

Caminaron rápido ante el frío, además que la ropa de la muchacha estaba algo húmeda debido al vuelo nocturno que había dado y lo que Hipo menos quería es que ella se enfermara.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir? –preguntó el chico, curioso sin soltarle la mano.

-Pensé en decirte, pero vi que estabas ocupado resolviendo el problema entre los hombres que no sabían repartir sus tierras y decidí irme, además… quería pensar algunas cosas. –comentó, con seriedad las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

Astrid resopló con algo de tristeza. Guardó silencio y pensó muy bien sus palabras. Hipo notó un deje de tristeza y melancolía en su mirada, jugó un poco con su cabello y tomó aire para hablar.

-En que mis padres no están conmigo. Que necesito a mi mamá. –manifestó de golpe, incómoda por revelar sus pensamientos, aunque se tratara de Hipo. –Sabes que murieron cuando era muy chica y… los extraño. Mañana es un día importante en mi vida, y la verdad es que… me gustaría que estuvieran conmigo... con nosotros.

"_Con que era eso"_

-Sé cómo te sientes. –dijo Hipo, con amargura, desviando su mirada, incapaz de mantenerla con la rubia.

Astrid se arrepintió al instante por hablar del tema.

-Ay, amor, lo siento… no debí mencionarte esto. –corrigió al notar que su novio también se entristecía. Por lo que se detuvo, dejando de caminar y lo miró de frente.

-Es obvio, he pensado en mi padre a todas horas. Él tenía tantas ganas de que este día llegara.

-Lo sé. –Astrid bajó su mirada. Por más que intentara animarlo, en esta ocasión no podría. Hipo, al notar esa mirada perdida y llena de culpa por no saber cómo actuar, decidió intentar con ciertas palabras.

-Pero… algo que me dijo en una ocasión y que se me quedó grabado; es que no siempre tendremos a las personas que amamos a nuestro lado en un momento especial, ¿y qué podemos hacer? –preguntó, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, Astrid sólo lo miró dubitativa. –Celebrar y vivir felices por ellos. Estoy seguro que tanto mi padre, como los tuyos, querrían eso. –sonrió ante el cambio en la expresión de su novia. –Así que _mi lady_, mañana ni tú ni yo vamos a estar tristes, nuestros padres estarán en nuestros corazones y eso es lo importante. –trató de alegrar. Si él lo tenía difícil tras perder a su padre, no sabía cómo la pasaría Astrid, quien había perdido a los dos cuando era muy chica, quedando al cuidado de sus tíos.

-Gracias. –musitó tras acariciar el rostro de su novio. –Siempre sabes que decirme.

El chico sólo sonrió de manera tierna, acercándose a su chica.

-Aprendí de la mejor.

Los dragones, acostumbrados a ese comportamiento entre ellos, sonrieron para sus jinetes y más cuando el tradicional beso se hizo presente en ellos.

Un beso que empezó siendo como un consuelo, pero que incrementó a cada segundo hasta convertirse en algo mucho más pasional y emocionante, sobre todo cuando Hipo rodeó la cintura de la rubia y ella, el cuello de él con sus brazos. Sabían que debían detenerse, al menos en ese lugar, porque estaban a unos metros de la casa de la vikinga, pero ya no podían esperar mucho más, necesitaban ese momento, anhelaban ese instante y vivirlo de una forma distinta que no fuese sólo en sueños.

-Hey, dejen algo para mañana, chicos. –interrumpió una voz bastante conocida por ellos, haciendo que la pareja se separara de inmediato y se ruborizara, aunque no dejaron de abrazarse.

-Hola Patán. –la vikinga murmuró entre dientes.

-Hola. –animado como como andaba últimamente.

-¿Qué haces afuera? –cuestionó Hipo, él era conocedor del sueño pesado de su amigo.

-Oh, nada, sólo… sólo estoy jugando con Brutilda. La traigo loca. –informó con altanería.

Los prometidos se miraron curiosos entre sí.

-¿Y a qué jugaban? –preguntó Astrid, porque conociendo a su amiga, esperaba lo peor.

-A las escondidas. Ella debía contar y yo me escondía, y vaya que sé jugar bien porque desde la mañana que ella… no me encuentra. –dijo algo apenado. –Por eso salí a estirar un poco las piernas porque casi no las sentía, llevaba todo el día en una misma posición dentro de una carretilla.

Los chicos y los dragones se compadecieron de él.

-¿Y ustedes? –preguntó, notando lo acaramelados que estaban.

-Dando una última vuelta por Berk, y arreglando un par de detalles finales, ya sabes…para mañana.

El chico sonrió por sus amigos, esperaba el día en que él también se casara y se viera así de feliz como sus colegas.

-Bueno pues, yo seguiré escondiéndome de Tilda, mientras, no digan que me han visto. –el Mocoso se escabulló entre unos barriles que había allí.

-Descuida… ni te buscará. –murmuró por lo bajo.

Ambos se rieron ante ese caso, se compadecieron del chico. Momentos después, Hipo ayudó a Astrid a dejar a Tormenta en el establo, le dejó un poco de pollo y le quitó la montura. Una vez que terminaron con la labor, compartieron un par de palabras más.

-Nos vemos mañana, chico dragón. No vayas a faltar porque te buscaré y encontraré para matarte, o al menos cortarte la otra pierna. –amenazó, juguetonamente, aunque Hipo temía que fuera verdad, porque sabía en el fondo, que ella era capaz de eso y mucho más.

-Ni lo pensaría. Y tú, por favor, no vayas a escapar en un bote como lo hizo la novia de la última boda en Berk. –indicó, también a manera de juego.

-Ni lo pensaría. –imitó a su prometido, moviendo los brazos justo como un par de segundos atrás lo había hecho él, provocando que riera. –Me iría en Tormenta, sabemos que es más rápida.

El jefe de la aldea abrió los ojos, indignado, pero no le dio tiempo de reclamar porque la rubia le dio un último beso, de despedida para dirigirse a su casa.

-Buenas noches, jefe. –dijo desde la puerta entreabierta.

-Buenas noches, mi lady. –la chica sonrió y cerró la entrada a su casa.

Hipo sonrió ante la esperanza de que esa fuera la última noche que pasaran separados.

-Vamos amigo, hay que ir a casa, mi mamá y Brincanubes nos esperan.

.

.

.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte, sobretodo en altamar, se perdía de vista el destino que esa flota pirata llevaba.

-¿A qué hora llegaremos, Dagur? –preguntó uno de los integrantes al capitán de esa embarcación.

-Pronto. Pero tardaremos en atracar. Han cambiado un par de cosas desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí. –comentó con autoridad.

Dagur no era el mismo que cinco años atrás, durante tres años había estado encarcelado, su tonta hermana tomó el "control de Berserk" mientras él salía de un "mal" momento, pero en cuanto se aclaró, era obvio que seguía siendo loco y controlador pero pensaba mejor las cosas antes de ejecutarlas, sobretodo, porque dos años atrás, aprendió una lección que le dolió con creces, haciendo más oscuro su corazón, alimentando una venganza en contra de Hipo y de Astrid.

Uno de los pasajeros se acercó al capitán y habló.

-He escuchado que Berk tiene un ejército de dragones, mayor al de antes, incluso en el último puerto se dijo que en estos días Hipo, el nuevo jefe de la aldea se casa.

El desquiciado sonrió con maldad. –Pues seremos los invitados sorpresa de la noche. Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos, y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de su boda.

Ante ese comentario, muchos rieron con algo de ambición y complicidad.

-¿Y qué hay de los dragones? –preguntó el hombre, temeroso por lo que se decía de la isla.

-La ventaja, es que venimos preparados contra esas bestias. –comentó el jefe de la tripulación, señalando unos contenedores llenos de una planta, conocida como "Flor de dragón" y si se observaba detenidamente, podía verse también una extraña raíz, que en efecto era "raíz de dragón", armas letales para esos reptiles.

-Si nos dejan el camino libre, no habrá heridos. –comentó el capitán, viendo, a lo lejos, varias luces centellantes que se perdían en el horizonte, indicando que Berk estaba muy cerca.

-Así es, pero su regalo sorpresa tendrá que esperar un poco. –comentó con malicia.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol apareció, y la luz tocó la tierra, no había rastro de la lluvia que había caído, incluso se veía un delicado rocío por el césped y la tierra de Berk.

Esos detalles, sólo hicieron más perfecta la mañana, y Astrid lo pudo notar en el momento en que Tormenta asomó su cara por la ventana.

-Buenos días, chica. –saludó alegremente la muchacha. La dragona se acercó a saludarla, dando, con movimientos, una invitación para montarla. –Hoy no podemos salir a volar, amiga. Será en otra ocasión, hoy… hoy es mi boda.

Astrid no podía creer que había dicho esas palabras. Si hacía seis años, alguien le habría dicho que estaría emocionada por casarse, y más que el novio fuera el hijo el jefe, le habría aventado su hacha. Pero el mismo Hipo cambió la vida de todo Berk, y ella tuvo el privilegio de ser la primera en cambiar. Recordó con una sonrisa de nostalgia ese periodo de tiempo en su vida, durante el cual, estaba confundida por lo que el chico rarito de Berk le hacía sentir, enojada con él por ser mejor que ella en el entrenamiento para matar dragones, y después admirarlo enormemente por las creencias y principios que tenía. No tuvo la oportunidad de perderse en sus pensamientos porque su tía llegó a su habitación.

-No creí que estuvieras despierta, aún es temprano. –comentó, ingresando al espacio.

-Tormenta acaba de levantarme. –mencionó, mientras veía a la dragona regresar al establo.

La mujer, algo robusta, compartiendo ese rubio cabello le sonrió. -¿Cómo estás?

-Algo rara… no sabría describirlo. –confesó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Estoy emocionada, contenta, feliz. Pero también agitada y ansiosa.

-Eso mismo dijo tu madre el día que se casó. –comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-¿De verdad?

Cualquier información sobre su madre le calmaba un poco, más ese día.

-Sí. Vómito dos veces antes de llegar al lugar donde se iban a casar.

De acuerdo, esa información no era necesaria.

-¿Y se casaron aquí, en el Gran Salón? –preguntó curiosa, pues en pocas ocasiones se daba la oportunidad de hablar de ella.

La mujer quedó callada y decidió no hablar.

-Otro día te contaré, ya es tiempo de empezar a arreglarte. Las mujeres del pueblo no tardan en llegar.

Astrid resopló, Gylda, su tía en ley, aprovechó el momento, era hora de darle un regalo que su madre le guardó desde hacía muchos años.

-Toma. –entregó una pequeña bolsita de piel.

-¿Y esto?

-Era de tu madre. Ha estado en tu familia desde hace muchas generaciones. Cuando Bertha, tu mamá, se casó con Erick, me lo comentó.

En cuanto escuchó esa información, abrió la bolsita y sacó el contenido. Era como un medallón de oro, que tenía un emblema grabado, parecido a una flor con espinas, sin saber que en realidad se trataba de la silueta de un Nadder.

-Creo que lo recuerdo, mamá siempre lo traía. –evocó la joven con melancolía.

-Astrid. Este collar era muy especial para tu mamá. –informó mientras lo tomaba y lo colocaba en su cuello. –Tiene un significado.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó más curiosa, como si fuera una niña a la que le contaban una leyenda.

-No lo sé. Ella no me lo alcanzó a decir, pero confío en que tú podrás encontrarlo.

La muchacha apretó ese dije. Era como si de pronto sus padres estuvieran más cerca de ella.

-Muchas gracias, tía Gylda. Sin ti y sin mi tío Finn… -se le quebró la voz de repente y se odió por parecer sensible.

-Ay mi niña, no tienes nada que agradecer. –dijo la mujer, acercándose a ella. –Eres la hija que no tuve; la niña que Finn ni yo tuvimos, soy yo quien debe dar gracias por tener la oportunidad de haberte educado. Estoy segura que tus padres y también tu tío están muy orgullosos de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

La rubia sonrió, y después de esa plática, Gylda comenzó a ayudar a Astrid en su preparación, pues las mujeres de la aldea llegaron a su casa, para ser partícipe de las tradiciones vikingas, que con el paso del tiempo iban cambiando, las señoras, entre ellas Valka, fueron a darle consejos sobre cómo ser una buena esposa, claro a la rubia le pareció bastante agotador escucharlas, y más cuando le decían que no sólo sería la mujer de alguien, sino que sería la esposa del jefe, lo que significaba una responsabilidad mayor.

Hipo tampoco la estaba pasando nada sencillo, entre los varones también existían esas tradiciones, y claro que todos daban su punto de vista al jefe de Berk.

Ambos, por lugares separados, escucharon atentamente todas las palabras manteniendo una sonrisa en sus rostros en señal de gratitud, aunque en su interior estaban desesperados.

Cada uno por su lado cumplió con las tradiciones vikingas que se remontaban a generaciones atrás.

Hipo se colocó sus ropas, entre ellas una capa, demostrando ser el jefe de Berk, mientras que Astrid se colocó un vestido, confeccionado por su tía y por ella misma, y utilizó como ramo, unas flores que fue a buscar a ciertas islas la noche anterior en Tormenta, su tradicional banda en la frente y el cabello a medio recoger, aunque con su característica trenza que viajaba graciosamente por su cabeza. Brutilda, amiga más cercana de Astrid, cumpliendo otra tradición, le dio un par de arreglos en el cabello, los cuales para fortuna de Hofferson fueron discretos, para que los luciera.

En cuestión de horas, todos en la Isla estaban preparados.

Cuando Astrid entró al Gran Salón, todos los testigos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la belleza que irradiaba la rubia, incluso el mismísimo Hipo se sintió indigno de casarse con ella.

La ceremonia dio inicio, Bocón fue el orgulloso dirigente. La Isla entera había llevado presentes y se encontraban felices por la pareja. Habían sido testigos de ese primer beso que Astrid le dio al chico después de la derrota de Muerte Roja, y de los siguientes pasos en su relación, y ahora, todos podían ver la culminación de ese romance.

Cada acto de la ceremonia se llevó cabo, los novios compartieron un par de palabras y pensamientos sinceros que hicieron llorar a más de uno.

_Astrid, eres la vikinga más ruda y valiente que he conocido. No te detienes ante nada ni nadie para lograr lo que te propones. Desde que era un niño te admiraba por ser así, yo deseaba ser como tú. Quería matar un dragón para que todo Berk me aceptara, pero también para impresionarte, y sin darme cuenta, lo hice de una manera diferente. Me vuelve loco la manera que tienes sobre cuidar y proteger todo lo que amas, y sé que con esa lealtad, me ayudarás a dirigir esta maravillosa aldea. Hemos pasado por muchos momentos, buenos, malos, alegres, tristes, y siempre has estado dándome tu apoyo, comprensión y las palabras necesarias para seguir adelante. Valiente, leal, guerrera, decidida e increíblemente hermosa…hasta hace un par de años eras alguien completamente inalcanzable para mí, un amor soñado, una chica que apenas y me hablaba, y ahora, esa chica me eligió para compartir el resto de nuestras vidas, juntos. Te amo Mi lady._

-Brutacio, ¿estás llorando? –preguntó su consanguínea, viendo con algo de rareza al chico.

-Claro que no torpe, el ojo me suda. –defendió, limpiando sus pupilas, después de pegarle a su hermana.

Quienes sí lloraban eran Patán y Patapez.

Ahora seguía el turno de Astrid.

_Hipo, eres el hombre más raro que he conocido_. –todos se rieron un poco ante el comentario, incluyendo a los festejados. –_Rompes con cada estereotipo e idea que se tiene de un vikingo. Yo también, desde que era una niña te admiraba por ser diferente, no podías evitarlo, y tampoco te daba miedo serlo. Aunque no lo creas, ni lo crea Berk, yo te observaba, y fue por eso que me di cuenta del secreto que guardabas: tener un amigo dragón. Ese día, al invitarme o mejor dicho obligarme a volar contigo y Chimuelo, confirmé algo que sabía y que me daba miedo aceptar, que estaba loca por ti; y desde ese entonces no sólo cambiaste a la isla entera, sino que también a mí. Hiciste de mis pensamientos, sentimientos y vida algo diferente, y por eso, estaré en deuda siempre. Eres decidido, aventurero, soñador, creativo, piadoso y, aunque lo dudes, un excelente líder, te amo por ser como eres y también por lo que logras que yo sea cuando estoy contigo. Te amo, mi chico dragón._

-De acuerdo, ahora si estoy llorando. –confesó Brutacio, recargándose en una de las cabezas de su dragón.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron ante las palabras que los novios se dijeron y tras aceptar sus juramentos, Hipo colocó su capa encima de la espalda de Astrid como analogía a la protección que de ahora en adelante recibiría por parte de él e intercambiarse los anillos, la fiesta dio inicio.

Chimuelo llenó de baba a los novios, él también estaba feliz por su jinete.

-Gracias amigo. –comentó Astrid, abrazándolo.

Tormenta también se acercó a Hipo, siendo correspondido por la dragona. Tenían suerte que incluso entre sus compañeros existiera esa amistad tan bonita.

-Estoy tan orgullosa y feliz que seas la esposa de mi hijo, Astrid. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. –dijo la defensora de los dragones, acercándose a la muchacha. –Estos meses que he tenido la oportunidad de tratarte, te has convertido en la hija que no tuve.

Las mujeres se tomaron las manos en señal de apoyo mutuo.

-Gracias, Valka.

La mujer sonrió nuevamente, observando a la rubia con orgullo, sin embargo, su semblante se volvió serio.

-¿Y éste medallón? –preguntó, tomándolo delicadamente en sus manos.

-Mi tía me lo dio hoy en la mañana. Era de mi mamá. –comentó con alegría.

Valka no dijo nada más, debido a que llegaron más personas a abrazar a la nueva esposa del jefe. La madre de Hipo había olvidado lo que su amiga Bertha le había dicho tiempo atrás, sobre su pasado y el de Erik, su esposo. A Erik lo conocía desde niño, crecieron juntos, pero Bertha… ella era todo un caso distinto, del que sólo la familia de él, Bocón, Estoico y ella conocían.

Ya habían pasado más de veinte años desde entonces, incluso fue de lo último que se enteró cuando seguía en Berk, antes de irse con los dragones, pero ya era otra historia, ni debía preocuparse, porque estaba en el pasado, y la única prueba que quedaba de esa historia era ese medallón, y claro, Astrid.

La fiesta fue espectacular, los jefes de otras islas allegadas y aliadas de Berk estuvieron felices y reconocieron el buen trabajo de Hipo como líder. Los bailes y la comida estuvieron de lo mejor, chicos, grandes y dragones disfrutaron de esa unión tan esperada por todos.

Pasó la tarde y casi toda la noche de ese día, hasta que ya bien entrada la madrugada, los vikingos comenzaron a retirarse. Incluso los jefes y sus familias que venían de invitados retomaron camino a sus islas. Estaban verdaderamente cansados y agotados, pero también felices por la dicha de la nueva pareja que estaría al mando de la aldea.

Los recién casados también se fueron a su casa, la casa del jefe. Afortunadamente, un par de años atrás cambiaron las tradiciones vikingas, en las que ya no era necesario que se testificara sobre la consumación del matrimonio, porque sin duda, ambos chicos se habrían muerto de la pena, por lo que ahora sólo estaban nerviosos entre sí.

Valka, conociendo a la perfección lo especial que esa noche debe ser, decidió dormir en la Academia junto con los dragones y darles privacidad a los muchachos.

Hipo y Astrid dejaron en el establo a los dragones, Chimuelo dormía de vez en cuando dentro de la casa porque quería mantener el orden por si había algún problema con los reptiles.

El jefe dio un último vistazo a la aldea, después de que Astrid entrara a la casa, para asegurarse que, al menos de vista, no hubiera problemas.

Suspiró y entró a la casa, a _su_ casa.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó al entrar y notar que no lo esperaba en el recibidor, escuchó un par de ruidos en la segunda planta e infirió que estaba allí.

Conforme subía las escaleras su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiera decirle algo, o gritarle algo, pero no podía concentrarse por los ruidos que traspasaban las paredes de madera, muchos dragones seguían revoloteando y muchos vikingos seguían de fiesta.

Dejó de pensar, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo, de momento… de momento lo único que importaba era su esposa y él.

Entró a la habitación y sonrió al ver a la rubia acomodando un par de cosas que estaban desordenadas, como un pantalón, un libro y un par de objetos a los que ella no le encontró mucho uso. Había estado en la habitación de él en pocas ocasiones, pero a partir de ese día, sería la suya también. En la mañana había olvidado ordenar su cuarto y poner todo en su lugar, por lo que le dio algo de pena ver a la chica hacerlo.

-Deja eso, yo lo acomodo. –comentó con rapidez y nerviosismo en su voz. La muchacha se asustó un poco, pues no escuchó cuando entró al cuarto.

-Como ama de casa haré eso y mucho más, Hipo. No te sorprenda, aunque no lo hago bien. –garantizó, sonriendo y advirtiendo. –Además también buscaba un lugar donde poner esta bolsa que mi tía dejó en el recibidor, es un cambio de ropa y objetos personales.

El varón hizo a un lado esas pertenencias y le tomó la mano, para después besarla delicadamente.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras en la boda. No me esperaba algo así.

-Fue la verdad, no tienes nada qué agradecer. –respondió, pegando su frente a la de él.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, viéndose a los ojos, disfrutando del momento.

-No puedo creer que ya estemos casados. Me parece un sueño. –comentó la rubia, con la voz entrecortada, hecho que sólo le permitía a él, él era el único al que la había sacado lágrimas.

Ese momento se vio interrumpido por un rayo que iluminó fugazmente la habitación que era alumbrada por una vela que Hofferson acababa de poner, y posteriormente un trueno ensordecedor.

-Al menos comenzó una tormenta ahora y no durante la fiesta. –comentó Hipo, aprovechando para soltar las manos de ella y dirigirlas a su cintura.

-Sí.

La habitación estaba casi a oscuras, sólo una pequeña vela que alumbraba de manera romántica a los enamorados.

Otro trueno se escuchó justo en el momento en que Hipo dijo algo.

-Con ese ruido ni te escuché. ¿Qué dijiste?

Hipo rio, a veces Astrid podía ser la chica más tierna e inocente que se conociera.

-Dije... que ignoremos ese ruido de la lluvia y nos concentremos en nosotros. –se acercó más a su rostro, susurrando sobre sus labios. -¿Qué opinas?

La rubia sonrió con un aire de sensualidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior. –Me parece perfecto.

Ahora sí no se hizo esperar el beso. Era un beso repleto de ternura, de amor, de comprensión, pero también se sentía una pasión desbordante en cada caricia. Hipo dejó de besar los labios de su amada para comenzar a descender lentamente por su barbilla y después por el cuello, obteniendo uno que otro suspiro por parte de la rubia.

Olfateó ese aroma, olía a flores, seguramente había cumplido con la tradición de bañarse en pétalos de flores, e incluso detectó cierto olor a… quemado… debía ser por la flecha de fuego que arrojaron como símbolo de su llama eterna de amor.

Poco a poco, ella comenzó a desabrochar las prendas de su esposo, calmadamente, disfrutando del momento, aprovechando para acariciar el torso de él, o la piel que fuera quedando al descubierto, haciéndolo estremecer un poco, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con los lazos de su vestido, aunque primero quitó la capa que horas atrás le había colocado

-Te amo, Astrid. –comentó en el momento en que la capa tocó el piso.

-Yo también te amo, Hipo.

Con la ropa medio suelta siguieron besándose, de una manera pasional y tierna a la vez. Aunque, de repente Hipo se separó.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Astrid, agitada, al notar que su esposo se alejaba.

Hipo, sofocado, negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que… sé que me has visto usar la prótesis. –comentó señalándola, a lo que la rubia no entendió.

-¿Y? –preguntó impaciente, volviendo a lo suyo, pero Hipo la detuvo de nuevo.

-Pero… nadie ha visto mi pierna… lo que queda. –sinceró con voz baja.

La fémina entendió, por lo que decidida, tomó los cordones de su pantalón y los jaló, abriendo esa prenda.

-Astrid… es un palmo debajo de la rodilla… en lo personal me sigue impactando y… -apurado trató de advertir.

La rubia sonrió, pero le puso un dedo en la boca para que no siguiera hablando. –Sólo quítatela y supéralo. –pidió con diversión.

Hipo sonrió y le obedeció.

-Tú dijiste que ignoráramos todo, ¿no? –preguntó dándole besitos por su rostro entre cada palabra. –Ignoremos también el pasado y una prótesis que te hacer ver más guapo y atractivo. –pidió, recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo que la levantó por los aires.

Ambos rieron por esa acción, después de todo Hipo medio se tambaleaba por la falta de equilibrio, pero tanto él como ella lograron estabilizarse.

Lentamente, el muchacho fue recostando a la rubia en la cama, posicionándose encima de ella, dándole la oportunidad de que pasara sus manos por el cabello de él y acariciara su espalda.

Se separaron un poco para tomar aire. Hipo la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió, la besó acercándose nuevamente a la chica, ésta le respondió con la misma intensidad que él. El castaño acarició la espalda de la muchacha, obteniendo uno que otro suspiro entrecortado por parte de ella, ya que sus labios seguían ocupados.

Finalmente, entre besos, caricias, movimientos y jalones, el vestido de Astrid quedó fuera de su cuerpo, así como las prendas de Hipo. Se observaron unos momentos, sonrieron con amor, inmediatamente se besaron, salvo que en esta ocasión fue un beso mucho más apasionado y lleno de necesidad dando pie a una noche que sería inolvidable para ambos.

No era la primera vez que se besaban de esa manera, pero sí la primera ocasión en la que podían llegar a hasta el final, ese momento que sus corazones anhelaban a gritos de entregarse mutuamente, de darle al otro su cuerpo, su vida, su amor.

Afuera había mucho ruido por la tormenta, pero lo que a ellos realmente les importaba eran los besos, caricias y palabras que se decían, porque eran una manera de demostrar el inmenso amor que se profesaban desde tiempo atrás.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que la fiesta terminó, Patán estaba verdaderamente cansado, había bailado y comido mucho durante la boda de sus amigos, pero también tenía un compromiso. Hipo le había asignado la responsabilidad de ser centinela dos noches a la semana, y lamentablemente esa era una de ellas.

Se caía de dormido, incluso su dragón le ayudó a mantenerse despierto aventándole una que otra llamita de fuego al trasero para despertarlo.

Todo empeoró en el momento en que una fuerte lluvia comenzó, pues además de que el agua que caía se volvía un arrullo, la visión se dificultaba mucho.

-Si sigues así terminarás dormido y fácilmente tendremos una emboscada. –escuchó la voz de Patapez.

Patán se despertó, tratando de parecer lo más bravo posible.

-Sólo descansaba los ojos… -volviéndolos a cerrar.

El vikingo regordete rio por su amigo.

-Ve a descansar, si quieres yo te relevo por ahora, el día de mañana me toca a mí, puedes hacerlo tú y estamos a mano. –propuso, ante lo cual el chico al que le faltaban un par de dientes asintió.

Era curioso cómo la amistad de ellos creció en esos años, aunque se disputaban el amor no correspondido de Brutilda, ellos era buenos colegas.

-Si no fuera porque me estoy durmiendo te diría que no. Gracias Patapez, te debo una. –el castaño le dio unas palmaditas al amigo y se dirigió a donde estaba el catalejo para tomar su casco, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención.

La lluvia no permitía ver bien, pero se podía apreciar fácilmente un volumen extraño, acercándose a tierras de Berk.

-Patapez, mira esto. –pidió el centinela. El mencionado se acercó y observó, incrédulo.

-No puede ser. –comentó tras observar lo que se veía. Tal vez la visión se dificultaba por la lluvia y por la noche, pero se distinguía un color mucho más oscuro en el mar. -Toda una flota viene hacia acá.

Mocoso perdió el sueño de repente.

-Hay que dar aviso de esto a todos, hay que avisarle a Hipo. –sugirió. –Aunque se acabe de ir a su casa. –sintiendo lástima por él.

Patapez tomó aire y sopló por el cuerno, señal de alarma ante una invasión. Cuando terminó, notó que el resto de los vigilantes también emitían señales de aviso. En cuestión de segundos, los vikingos aparecieron con armas y dragones, listos para defender su tierra.

Cuando el jinete de Albóndiga ubicó quiénes eran los acechantes tomó una decisión.

-Iré a avisarle a Hipo y Astrid… aunque sea su noche de bodas.

.

.

Lo único que se escuchaba eran las apacibles respiraciones de los dos. Ya se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para apaciguar sus suspiros y retomar el pulso normal de sus corazones. Astrid estaba al lado izquierdo de Hipo, recargada en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente, siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos, dándole leves caricias a su espalda, ambos, compartiendo un manto de tela que los cubría.

-Gracias. –irrumpió la vikinga acurrucándose un poco más.

-¿Por? –preguntó, volteando a verla.

-Por todo. –respondió con una sonrisa que siempre derretía al chico. –Por hacerme tan feliz.

Su esposo le besó la frente de una manera muy tierna.

-No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi vida.

Se abrazaron un poco más, sumergiéndose en un agradable silencio, hasta que la rubia soltó una risita traviesa.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tú corazón. –dijo, volteando a verlo. –Aquí donde estoy se escucha a la perfección. –volviéndose a recargar sobre su pecho.

-Pues escucha bien, porque tiene algo que decirte.

Astrid sonrió y le siguió el juego. –A ver…

Pegó su oído nuevamente y esperó.

-_Tum, tum… tum, tum… tum, tum.._.-dijo el hombre, haciendo que Astrid sonriera nuevamente.

-Ay, pero que gracioso. –reclamó y le dio un ligero golpecito en el costado.

-¿Qué? –reprochó, fingiéndose ofendido. –Mi corazón late gracias a ti. Tú me lo dijiste, que todo lo que busco está aquí, y tú estás dentro.

La rubia sonrió feliz nuevamente, ya le dolían las mejillas por sonreír tanto en el día. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en concreto, las últimas horas.

Observó con detenimiento el pecho de su esposo, una ligera mata de vello que jamás había visto, tenía algunas cicatrices, infirió que serían por la fragua o por la pelea de Muerte Roja, pero hubo una que le llamó la atención, una que la hizo sentir culpable. La marca de una cicatriz en el medio del pecho, una que ella misma tuvo que atender debido a la gravedad de la herida, dos años atrás.

Su mirada se oscureció de pronto, e Hipo supo a qué se refería.

-No te atormentes por eso, ¿sí?. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. –le tomó la mano, haciendo que ella lo mirase.

-Ese día casi te matan... por mi culpa. –recordó con dolor, desviando la mirada.

-No, fue por culpa de Dagur... Y tú me salvaste e incluso lo salvaste a él, y gracias a eso es que quedamos a mano con Berserk.

-A veces creo que lo malo que te pasa es por mi culpa. –comentó con amargura.

-Hey… no es verdad y lo sabes. Hace dos años y medio, aunque Berk lo ignoré, bien sabes que tú y tu valentía salvaron la isla entera, y mi vida, Astrid. Así que ni digas eso, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió con una carita que hacía que Astrid no pudiera negarse.

La fémina sonrió complacida ante la insinuante mirada.

-De acuerdo.

No pasó ni dos segundos para que se volvieran a besar, salvo que en esta ocasión fue Astrid la que se fue posicionando sobre Hipo, para después bajar un poco y darle un par de besos en el cuello.

El castaño acarició y situó sus manos en las caderas de ella, para después dirigirlas a la espalda de la rubia mientras se dejaba hacer lo que ella quisiese, momentos antes ella le había dado esa oportunidad a él, ahora era su turno; sin embargo, desde que era jefe de Berk, sus sentidos estaban más alerta y a la defensiva, por lo que escuchó algo que llamó su atención. Agudizó su oído, esperando que fuera producto de su imaginación, pero el tener a su esposa encima de él, escuchando cómo lo besaba y sintiendo esas caricias enloquecedoras no facilitaba las cosas.

-Astrid, amor… ¿escuchas eso? –interrumpió, tratando de apartarla.

La rubia resopló, no le gustó para nada que la interrumpiera cuando estaba tan concentrada.

-Tú fuiste quién dijo que ignoremos los ruidos de afuera. –recordó con coquetería, envolviéndose en la sábana y dejándose caer a un lado.

-Lo sé, pero hay ruidos que no puedo ignorar. –argumentó serio, apartándola un poco y enderezándose.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, Astrid se cubrió con la manta aún más, puso atención también, y fue cuando entendió a lo que se refería el ojiverde. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró a Hipo, compartieron un mismo pensamiento, asintieron con la cabeza y se dispusieron a vestirse.

La alarma de invasión se escuchaba por todo Berk, aun por encima de la lluvia torrencial.

-Mataré personalmente a cualquiera que haya venido. –Astrid comentó con rabia mientras se colocaba la muda de ropa que traía en su morral, lo más rápido que se le permitiese.

Hipo se entretuvo un poco debido a que tenía que ponerse la prótesis, la rubia se culpó un poco debido a que ella insistió en que se la quitara.

Estaba a punto de acomodar su cabello, mientras se ponía el filet en su cabeza, acomodaba su flequillo antes de hacerse la trenza (ya que Hipo la despeinó por completo) pero notó _algo_ en su cama marital.

Se ruborizó un poco, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Según las costumbre vikingas no podían abandonar la habitación hasta la mañana siguiente en que los testigos dieran fe de que el matrimonio había sido consumado, y para eso estaban las mantas que ahora estaban _manchadas_.

Las dobló cuidadosamente y las puso encima del buró, mientras Hipo se ponía de pie.

Con una última mirada de confianza, se retiraron de la habitación donde no sólo habían consumado su matrimonio, sino también su amor.

No tardaron más que unos momentos y empezaron a bajar rápidamente las escaleras mientras que Hipo terminaba de amarrar sus ropas y Astrid de trenzarse el cabello.

-Hipo, iré por mi hacha a casa de mi tía. –informó, a punto de abrir la puerta. –Aun no traigo todas mis cosas.

El jefe le asintió. –Te mucho cuidado. –pidió. –Recuerda que si es necesario, ocuparé que tú y los jinetes resguarden a las mujeres y niños.

Estaban punto de salir, pero antes de hacerlo, se dejó ver a su amigo Patapez que ingresaba a la choza con los ojos tapados.

-¿Se puede pasar? –preguntó sin atreverse a quitar su mano de la mirada, pues sabía lo que podía estar ocurriendo entre los dos.

La mujer resopló con fastidio tras rodar los ojos, en definitiva ésa no era la manera que había soñado su noche de bodas, y menos Hipo.

-No te preocupes, adelante ¿qué pasa?

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró a la pareja en posición de batalla, listos para la guerra, ante lo cual suspiró de tranquilidad, quizás no habían empezado con su noche.

-Hipo, malas noticias… los Berserkers vienen a atacar.

Los recién casados se miraron, tenían cuentas pendientes con Dagur desde hacía mucho tiempo. Asintieron y salieron de su hogar.

Chimuelo y Tormenta estaban algo inquietos, pero llegaron a tiempo para calmarlos y montarlos. Salieron en sus dragones rumbo a la costa donde se veían la flota.

La lluvia no ayudaba en nada a la visión, y mucho menos para que los dragones pelearan, pues con las cabezas mojadas les era imposible echar fuego.

-No creo que sea tan idiota como para romper el pacto de paz que se firmó. –espetó Astrid, recordando lo que había ocurrido _dos años_ atrás.

.

.

.

El barco principal de la flota llegó a la costa de Berk.

Dagur sonrió con malicia, realmente ese ataque era sólo para dar un susto a los Hooligans, pero también para ver a cierta rubia que lo traía loco. No iba a permitir que Hipo le quitara más de lo que tenía. Ya le había quitado el prestigio de tener un Furia Nocturna, que ahora era bien conocido que era el Alfa, se decía entre otras tribus lo buen jefe que era y eso le hacía reventar. No entendía por qué con tanto poder, no lo aprovechaba para controlar a los demás. Por eso, es que Dagur venía por la debilidad de Hipo. Había descubierto hace años que su padre, el Furia Nocturna y Astrid era de donde Hipo flaqueaba, así que ahora usaría esas posibilidades para sacar provecho de la situación.

El jefe levantó el hacha y dio la orden de atacar.

Los invasores ya sabían a lo que iban. E incluso iban preparados contra los dragones.

Dagur caminó con decisión, viendo cómo los hombres y algunas mujeres de Berk se aglomeraban para impedir el paso, pero a él no le daba miedo.

Llegó a tierra firme, la lluvia comenzó a bajar de intensidad, como si el clima quisiera ayudar en la batalla.

Vio claramente a los jinetes y sus respectivos dragones, un cremallerus con los gemelos locos, el Cuernatronante de Estoico que ahora lo cabalgaba un hombre musculoso cuyo nombre desconocía, así como el Pesadilla Monstruosa y el Gronckle de Patán y Patapez; pero no a los que quería ver, hasta que un sonido peculiar de dragón se escuchó, situándose justo frente a él.

El jefe en el Furia Nocturna, y su esposa, en un Nadder llegaron, para tranquilidad del pueblo. Astrid aterrizó, despegando su hacha doble mientras que Hipo preparaba su espada de fuego.

El jefe invasor sonrió maliciosamente, e Hipo, con resistencia. No iba a permitir que maltrataran su aldea.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó con poderío.

Las miradas de todos los habitantes presentes estaban sobre Dagur, ni hablar de los dragones, que guardaban resentimiento por algo que él había hecho en el pasado a uno de los suyos.

-A darles un regalo de bodas a ti y a Astrid. –comentó con cinismo, haciendo ademán de mostrar la flota entera.

Los mencionados se vieron entre sí.

-Aquí tienen su regalo. –levantó su mano y varias piedras aparecieron, llegando desde los barcos, atacando un punto en cuestión… El Gran Salón, dañando la estatua en honor al gran jefe que fue Estoico.

-¡No! –gritó Valka, que recién llegaba en su dragón.

La estatua no fue derribaba por completo, pero sí resultó muy dañada.

Eso aumentó la furia en el pueblo, y del líder.

-Acéptalo, Hipo. Jamás serás un jefe vikingo.

El castaño bajó de Chimuelo y caminó hasta Dagur. Una batalla por honor acababa de comenzar.

Escuchó tras sí los comentarios de ambos bandos, pero los ignoró, lo único que importaba en ese momento era el daño que le habían causado al recuerdo del antiguo jefe de Berk, su padre.

Los Berserkers empezaron a atacar, no mataban a nadie, sólo causaban daños materiales. Sabían que recién se levantaban de un ataque que destruyó casi toda la aldea, por lo tanto estaban algo vulnerables, pero al notar esa actitud en los atacantes, los Hooligans se empezaron a defender.

-Esto lo pagarás muy caro. –amenazó el jefe de Berk, apuntando con su arma de fuego. –Y no sólo porque has roto el pacto de paz que estableció entre las islas del archipiélago.

-No Hipo, tú pagarás cada humillación que me has dado. –contradijo, volteando a ver de una manera vengativa a una rubia que peleaba contra un hombre para defender a dos niños que estaban asustados al ver su casa ser custodiada.

Esa acción, sólo hizo enfurecer más al jefe de Berk.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, aprovecho para agradecer a quienes leyeron mi fic de "Apariencias", sus comentarios me gustaron mucho y me animaron a escribir esta historia.

Decir que lo que en la historia se dice sobre "dos años atrás", es porque tengo pensado escribir una pre-cuela en la que se diga la historia de cómo Astrid e Hipo formalizaron su relación, además del porqué de esa cicatriz... tal vez debí publicar aquella historia primero, pero la inspiración me llegó para esta.

He de avisar que mis actualizaciones tardan debido a muchas ocupaciones que tengo, pero haré todo lo posible por escribir pronto y publicar.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do***

**Publicado: **15 de julio 2014


	2. Recuerda lo que aprendiste en el pasado

**Capítulo 2:**Recuerda lo que aprendiste en el pasado

_"El pasado persigue al presente en más formas de las que pensamos"._

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón. –**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

.

Hipo se dirigió con decisión en su mirada hacia el invasor. Preparó su espada de fuego trató de atacar a Dagur, sin embargo, otro Berserker lo detuvo por la espalda. Chimuelo se interceptó, pero el vikingo sacó de entre sus ropas una oleander azul, haciendo que de inmediato el Alfa se aturdiera y fallara su puntería cuando le tiró plasma.

Para el jefe de Berk no pasó desapercibido dicha acción.

-¡Chimuelo! –corrió a ver a su dragón, éste, con su fortaleza y tenacidad característica, trataba de mantenerse erguido.

Lamentablemente, los invasores comenzaron a utilizar esas plantas para afectar la salud entre los reptiles voladores.

-¿Qué les sucede? –preguntó Eret al notar ese extraño comportamiento en Rompecráneos.

-Esas flores azules hacen que pierdan fuerza y la puntería al lanzar fuego. –comentó Valka, que se aproximaba a los reptiles caídos en medio de la noche.

Hipo miró a su alrededor, no hacía ni siete meses que Berk también había sido atacado, muchas casas se destruyeron y muchos otros vikingos perdieron algunas pertenencias, pero ahora, los Berserkers estaban con la decisión de quemar todo a su paso. Debía actuar ya.

-Patán, Patapez, lleven a las mujeres y niños a los refugios. –dio la orden a sus amigos, que volaban cerca de allí. –Brutilda, quédate con Astrid en el refugio para mantener orden.

-Claro jefe. –dijo la rubia. –Pero, ¿dónde está Astrid?

El ojiverde recordó el problema en el que se encontraba su esposa, así que giró en dirección a donde la había visto y vio claramente cómo es que Dagur tenía a Astrid, forcejeando, tomada de la cintura, tratando de besarla.

Hipo apretó sus puños y se dirigió a ellos, ese desquiciado pagaría por arruinar su primera noche juntos, pero más por osar en besarla.

.

.

Dagur perdió de vista a Hipo en cuanto él empezó a luchar contra otro de los suyos, pero a quien sí logró identificar fue a una hermosa rubia que acababa de derribar a un Berserker con un hacha doble.

Admiró cada uno de sus movimientos, era más fuerte de lo que recordaba. Ignoró el ruido de espadas y hachas que había tras él, y empezó a caminar rumbo a la muchacha y la dragona de ella.

-Vayan a la playa de Thor, escóndanse allí hasta que alguien de los nuestros vayan a buscarlos. –les dijo, agachándose para estar a la altura de dos niños. Los pequeños se mostraron asustados, pero sacaron a relucir esa vena vikinga que todos ellos tenían, incluso los subió a la Nadder para impulsar ese resguardo. -Llévalos Tormenta. –indicó, su compañera obedeció de inmediato y se perdió en lo oscuro de la noche.

-Vaya Astrid, eres igual de protectora y leal, justo como te recuerdo. – Dagur comentó con provocación, acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La vikinga, sujetó con firmeza su hacha y la apuntó al desquiciado. Pagaría por interrumpir el momento más hermoso que había compartido con Hipo.

-Más vale que tú y tu flotilla de barcos se vayan de Berk cuanto antes. –estableció con solemnidad. –No puedes ganar con la cantidad de dragones que tenemos.

-¿En serio? –provocó con malas intenciones. –Yo creo que sí.

Dagur movió sus manos, indicando la escena que se vivía en la Isla.

La rubia abrió su boca sorprendida, pues no esperaba ver a los dragones cayendo enfermos y mucho menos en llamas algunas de las cabañas.

-Eres de lo peor que he conocido, Dagur. Tú buscas el prestigio, el poder, el renombre, pero en definitiva jamás podrás conseguirlos de esta manera. –dicho esto, levantó su hacha para atacarlo, el jefe notó dicho gesto y también sacó la suya.

-Vamos Astrid, no estás enojada por el ataque. –defendió, parando su hacha contra la de ella, evitando el golpe.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿entonces de qué según tú? –preguntó, antes de darle un golpe en el estómago.

Ellos seguían dando hachazos uno al otro sin detener ser siquiera a respirar.

-Pues que arruiné su noche de bodas, pero créeme… -respiró después del golpe. -Pudo haber sido más decepcionante, seguramente ese escuálido de Hipo no te habría podido cumplir. Él no es un hombre como yo.

Astrid rio ante la comparativa que hizo el jefe, deteniéndose momentáneamente.

-Tú ni siquiera tienes idea, y para tu información, no arruinaste la noche. –provocó la rubia, para hacer rabiar al jefe usurpador.

-¿Qué dices? –masculló entre dientes, apretando con más fuerza el arma.

-Digo… que si tu plan era Hipo y yo no estuviéramos juntos, pues llegaste muy tarde. Yo soy la esposa de Hipo, y ya soy su mujer. Le guste a quien le guste, y ni tú, ni nadie puede cambiar eso. –habló con orgullo, sin dejar de dar volteretas, maromas ni golpes.

Dagur lo sabía, sabía que ya habían logrado estar juntos por unos momentos, lo hizo a propósito, esperó a que entrara la noche para tener oportunidad de atacar y hacerlos sentir más miserables, pero por alguna extraña razón, le dolió confirmarlo. La furia se apoderó del desquiciado nuevamente, aventando a Astrid contra un muro de una casa que estaba inciendiandose.

Tal vez no tendría al Furia Nocturna, ni tampoco mataría a Hipo, pero lo que sí lograría, sería no irse con las manos vacías. Se llevaría un trofeo mayor, que devastaría a Hipo. El ataque era para eso, para consumar una venganza que dos años atrás no pudo efectuar.

La rubia quedó algo aturdida, intentó moverse, pero ya estaba en el suelo húmedo. Dagur se acercó con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero ésta desapareció por una de intriga y curiosidad. Con el hacha tocó el pecho de Astrid, justo cuando ella comenzaba a volver completamente en sí. Sin embargo, algo que sobresalía de sus ropas le llamó la atención, con la curva del hacha, levantó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

-¿De dónde sacaste este medallón? –preguntó con seriedad, pues el emblema era familiar para él.

Astrid no identificó a qué se refería, hasta ver que era lo que su tía le había otorgado esa misma mañana. –No te interesa. –espetó, intentando levantarse, pero sin ningún logro.

-Hablo en serio, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? –cuestionó, sólo que en esta ocasión su mirada reflejó la mecanización de un plan malévolo, una mirada triunfadora, que a la misma Astrid le asustó. –No me digas, ¿era de tu madre?

La vikinga no supo si decirle la verdad, no entendía por qué él tenía conocimiento de eso.

-¿Era de ella, verdad?

-¿Qué sabes sobre esto? –indagó, quitando con sus manos la cadena de su cuello que era sujetada por el filo del hacha.

-¿Bertha, era tu madre? –preguntó, con ansiedad y emoción.

Astrid no supo qué decir, pero su mirada sorprendida y su semblante protector la delataron. Dagur sonrió para sí mismo.

-Hofferson, claro… No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes. –murmuró para sí mismo, siendo de muy poca audición para la rubia, pues el ruido de las espadas y lucha de dragones aturdía el oído de todos.

Astrid estiró sus manos y logró tomar una espina de Tormenta que había quedado allí tras defender a los niños. La sujetó y después la apuntó a Dagur.

-¿Qué sabes de mí? –preguntó de una vez por todas, sin poder levantarse porque Dagur le puso un pie en su vientre.

-Hasta hace unos momentos, nada, pero después de ver tu medallón… sé algo que te cambiará la vida. –informó con cinismo, tratando de disfrutar ese momento. Se sentía poderoso, se sentía bien de tener a Astrid a sus pies (literalmente) y más por saber algo que ella desconocía. Quizá estaba equivocado, pero eran demasiadas coincidencias como para ignorarlas y fingir que no ocurría nada.

-¿Tu apellido es Hofferson? –preguntó, con una tonadita que irritó a la rubia, quien trataba de zafarse.

-No, ahora es Haddock. –defendió con orgullo, tomando el impulso suficiente para ponerse de pie y hacer a Dagur a un lado. –Ahora dime qué sabes de mi madre.

El jefe sonrió complacido. –Te diré todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me dejes probar esos labios. –susurró casi sobre su rostro.

La rubia prefería quedarse con la duda, así que, con la espina del Nadder rasguñó el rostro del jefe. –Jamás, no por mi propia voluntad.

Ese acto lo hizo enfurecer. –No entiendo qué le ves a Hipo, pero la razón por la que vine a Berk es por ti. –dicho eso, trató de zarandearla, y tomarla por la cintura para mantenerla quieta, y al menos, por lo menos, besarla.

-Eres un cerdo. –expresó, forcejeando con él. La rubia hizo se apartó lo más atrás que su cuerpo le permitía, pero debía admitir que ese hombre, no sólo era más grande que ella, sino que también más fuerte. Obviamente ella no era de las que gritaba ni pedía ayuda, trataba de arreglárselas por sí misma hasta el final, pero eso no fue necesario, porque de repente, sintió que la soltaron.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi esposa! –Hipo llegó de repente para salvaguardar a su mujer. Con su espada de fuego, marcó distancia en entre él y Astrid. Haddock se colocó delante de ella, en señal de protección, lo cual, significó mucho para la rubia.

El jefe Berserker recordó la misma escena, sólo que dos años atrás, aunque eran en papeles contrarios, porque era Astrid quien defendía a Hipo, que se encontraba casi inconsciente, a punto de ser asesinado por él. De no haber llegado la rubia, el Furia Nocturna sería suyo, y mejor aún, el castaño estaría muerto, o al menos sin la otra pierna.

Sabía que estando juntos eran imparables, por lo que rápidamente, ideó un plan, un plan que había sido elaborado mucho tiempo antes, sólo que ahora, podría cambiarlo a su favor, porque ya no era una historia que tiempo atrás le contó su abuelo, ahora era la verdad.

Hipo tomó el hacha de Astrid, sujetó a Dagur desde su espalda, y lo amenazó con el arma, apuntado a su cuello.

De inmediato, las tribus dejaron de pelear. Hachas, espadas, cadenas y navajas bajaron de las manos de los vikingos para poner atención al enfrentamiento de jefes que se llevaba a cabo.

-¡Mátalo!, ¡mátalo! –gritó Brutacio, emocionado por la tensión, se calmó cuando todos lo voltearon a ver. –Bueno, ¡al menos córtale un brazo, o algo! ¡Pero al ojo, no!, se vería bien con un parche.

Todos estaban a la expectativa de lo que Hipo pudiera realizar, no se confiaban de nada, conocían a su jefe, pero a final de cuentas, también era un hombre, y podía caer en el impulso.

-Hazlo Hipo, y sé un hombre por una vez en tu vida. –azuzó el berserker, sin un sólo intento de escapar.

El castaño tomó impulso con el hacha que tenía en la mano y la dirigió hacia su cuello. Los berserkers veían la escena, no creían que Hipo fuera capaz de matar a sangre fría a alguien.

Astrid también lo miró. Lo único que Hipo había matado era un dragón, Muerte Roja, pero de eso a una vida humana, era muy diferente. Sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse de más, porque el jefe de Berk, detuvo el arma de guerra a un pequeñísimo espacio de su cuello. Dagur cerró los ojos, esperando su final, más porque sintió una sensación parecida, pues de esa misma forma, él había matado a Oswald, su padre.

Haddock lo aventó al suelo, con la mirada le dio la orden a Patapez, quien volaba en Gorgontua, que se situaran encima del berserker. El peso de la dragona y el jinete dejó a Dagur sin aire, además seguía algo aturdido por la experiencia que acababa de vivir.

Todos los habitantes, en su mayoría hombres, pues las mujeres y niños estaban resguardadas en la playa de Thor y en algunos refugios que se habían construido, seguían con la vista cada paso y acción que el jefe hacía.

Hipo caminó un poco, sin soltar el hacha, tomó aire y habló fuerte y claro para que todos lo escucharan. –Hace más de dos años una vikinga de Berk te salvó la vida, a pesar de que intentaste matarme, no sólo una vez. Los berserkers preguntaron por una manera de saldar la deuda, y el trato fue firmar un acuerdo de paz entre las islas del archipiélago. En ese entonces, Estoico el Vasto, mi padre, jefe de Berk, también perdonó tu vida, pese a las grandes destrucciones que causaste. –todo el pueblo recordó con amargura ese momento en la historia de la isla, principalmente Astrid, ya que ella fue la protagonista de ese acontecimiento. –Y ahora… ¿pagas así? Rompiendo el tratado.

Dagur sonrió cínicamente, aunque volteó a ver a sus hombres, y notó cómo estaban sujetos a los hooligans.

-Bueno, Hipo, grandísimo jefe de Berk, ¿qué propones? –habló con altanería, aun en el suelo.

-Que te marches y no vuelvas, a menos que sea para firmar el tratado.

-¿Y si no quiero? –azuzó nuevamente.

Hipo sonrió, no dijo nada. Sólo levantó la vista hacia el cielo, dando una indicación, inmediatamente se apreció a los gemelos y a Patán en sus dragones, echando fuego a varias embarcaciones.

-Te harás cenizas junto a tu flota. –irrumpió Astrid, al lado izquierdo de Hipo.

Dagur había ganado conocimiento en ese tiempo, ya no era tan impulsivo, aunque sí terco y orgulloso, pero sabía que con tanto dragón, le sería complicado ganar, aunque por lo que observaba, muchos de ellos cayeron enfermos, principalmente el Furia Nocturna, que con algo de esfuerzo seguía de pie.

-Llévatelo Gorgontua. –ordenó el jefe de Berk.

El jinete y la dragona obedecieron de inmediato y lo arrojaron a un barco de los suyos.

Los invasores solamente se vieron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué esperan?, su jefe va a dejarlos. –comentó Patán desde donde se encontraba con Dientepúa.

Los de la tribu Berserker comenzaron a irse a paso rápido.

-¡Esperen! –detuvo Hipo, agachándose para recoger el hacha de Dagur. –Se rompió un tratado, así que deben de pagar algo para que Berk, ni nuestros aliados, tomen represalias.

Los vikingos se miraron entre ellos.

-Todas sus armas se quedan aquí.

En los siguientes minutos, justo un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, los berserkers dejaron hachas, espadas y cada herramienta de batalla en Berk, al menos tardarían un tiempo en tener un ejército preparado nuevamente.

Astrid, Eret y Patán fueron los encargados de vigilar que el desquiciado y los suyos se fueran, incluso Patán y Patapez los siguieron una distancia considerable para cerciorarse que no volvieran.

Sin embargo, algo que tenía inquieta a Astrid era el interés que Dagur había tenido en su medallón, y más la manera en que él reaccionó. Incluso le preocupó la postura en que él se le quedó viendo una vez que la flota, o lo que quedaba de ella tras ser incinerados algunos barcos, se marchó de Berk.

Los invasores comenzaron a retirarse un poco.

-¿Sólo nos iremos así? –preguntó uno de los suyos. –Ni siquiera nos trajimos nada, creí que la idea de esto era….

El pobre vikingo no terminó de hablar porque Dagur lo golpeo, dejándolo medio inconsciente.

-Volveremos, sólo para reclamar algo que es mío. Por primera vez, tengo algo que Hipo no. –sonrió malévolamente, mientras observaba a la rubia Astrid desaparecer en la lejanía y en lo oscuro que quedaba de esa madrugada. –Sólo hay que llamar a algunos aliados, conseguir ciertas pruebas y pagarle bien a alguien.

De vuelta a Berk, muchos se acercaban a Hipo para reconocer la valentía que este había tenido en el enfrentamiento. Otros para informarle de los daños que habían acabado y otros para seguir felicitándolo por su matrimonio. Sin embargo, la situación que más le preocupaba eran los dragones.

-Estarán muy débiles, aunque no estuvieron mucho tiempo en contacto con la flor, ésta sí les afectó. –comentó Valka, acariciando a Chimuelo y varios dragones que yacían en el suelo.

-¿Se van a recuperar, verdad? –preguntó una niña, asustada por no tener a su amigo reptil en óptimas condiciones.

Hipo suspiró. Desvió la mirada a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al notar que, a parte por la lluvia y que la madera estaba algo mojada, el fuego se controló a la perfección. Había también muchos dragones caídos, mostrando síntomas muy fuertes sobre la alergia a la flor; además que poco a poco los refugiados fueron regresando a Berk para informarse sobre lo acontecido.

-Bócon. –llamó Hipo, el herrero obedeció de inmediato. –Quiero que vayas con los jinetes a buscar un Scaldaron, para obtener su veneno y utilizarlo como medicina para los dragones.

-Puedo buscar a Scaldy. –opinó Brutilda, recordando al viejo amigo que en más una ocasión había visitado.

-Buena idea, princesa. –comentó Patán, en un intento de abrazarla, claro que ella lo empujó para que no lograra lo que se proponía.

Hipo dio las últimas indicaciones y materiales para que los jinetes fueran a buscar al reptil acuático.

Conforme el tiempo pasó, los habitantes de Berk regresaron a sus casas, después de informar los daños, por fortuna no hubo pérdidas humanas que lamentar. Los dragones que resultaron afectados fueron llevados a los establos de sus dueños, y otros más, a la casa de Bocón. El castaño revisó la isla nuevamente para asegurarse que todo, o al menos su mayoría, estuviera en orden.

-Esta noche demostraste ser todo un jefe, hijo. –dijo Valka, apareciendo a un lado, acariciando su hombro.

-Gracias mamá, aun no me creo capaz de muchas cosas. –confesó, tomando asiento en una de las piedras.

La defensora de dragones, sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Pues lo eres, hijo. De eso y mucho más. Sólo bastó con ver la manera en que defendiste a Astrid.

Hipo sonrió avergonzado.

-Tendrás que contarme la historia de porqué ese tal Dagur, el hijo de Oswald, los odia tanto.

El castaño asintió, aunque sin ponerle mucha atención, pues volteaba su mirada a varias direcciones.

-¿La has visto?

-¿A quién?

-A Astrid. –musitó preocupado. –No la he visto, pensé que se había ido a los refugios a ayudar a los niños, pero ya fui y no la encuentro.

-Me pareció verla en el muelle. –informó Valka, después de recordar un poco, llevándose una mano a su barbilla.

Hipo se puso de pie.

-Iré con ella, ¿te molesta si te dejo aquí con los dragones?

La mujer sonrió, con ternura. –Claro que no. Ustedes dos tienen que… bueno… mucho de qué hablar.

El jefe sonrió algo ruborizado y fue a buscar a su esposa.

Se dirigió hacia donde su madre le había indicado y divisó una silueta bastante familiar en lo alto de la colina. Sonrió al verla con la mirada fija en el horizonte, en ese mismo lugar en el que cinco años atrás, ella le animó a seguir sus corazonadas e ir a pelear contra Muerte Roja.

-¿Qué hace tan sola, lady Astrid?

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco porque no esperaba que alguien interrumpiera sus pensamientos, pero tras escuchar la primera sílaba emitida por aquella voz, sonrió por saber que era Hipo.

-Me aseguraba que Dagur y los suyos se marcharan sin siquiera mirar atrás. –expresó con rencor, aun con la mirada fija en el horizonte, donde varios minutos atrás se habían dejado de apreciar los galeones.

-Esperemos que no vuelvan.

-Después de que se te ocurrió quitarles las armas, no lo creo, tardaran en recuperarse de esto. –comentó con gracia, volteando a verlo. –Por cierto, eso me pareció una gran idea, Hipo. Jamás olvidaré sus caras.

Hipo rio de buena gana para después tomarle de las manos.

-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. –siguió sonriendo.

-Lo sé, les fue muy inesperado, igual que acorralaras a Dagur.

Toda la preocupación y frustración de hacía unos momentos atrás, desapareció en el momento en que ellos dos hablaron. Era una de las cualidades, podían sacarse una sonrisa hasta en los momentos más oscuros.

Ni siquiera estaban abrazados, pero tenían la oportunidad de mirarse y perderse en las miradas del otro, quedando en un silencio muy agradable, en el que no hacían falta las palabras, sólo los sentimientos.

-Gracias por defenderme de Dagur. –musitó, acercándose a Hipo para acariciar su mejilla.

Al jefe le hirvió la sangre sólo por recordar lo que él quería hacer.

-Ni lo digas, defiendo lo que es mío.

Astrid sonrió complacida, dio un suspiro y se apoyó en el pecho de él.

-Intentó besarte, era claro que no lo iba a permitir. –dijo el castaño, acariciando su cabeza, apretando su cuerpo con el suyo.

La vikinga levantó su rostro.

-Jamás he besado a otro hombre que no seas tú. –comentó despacio, dando una mirada sincera y llena de amor. –Has sido el primero en todo, Hipo. –el jefe colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de la rubia, mientras que ella acuñó su rostro entre sus manos, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –Y siempre serás el único.

Hipo sonrió feliz.

-Ven aquí. –la jaló juguetonamente, y ahora sí, comenzaron a besarse, lentamente, pero con una infinita ternura. Astrid pasó sus manos entre el cabello de Hipo, al momento en que él incrementó la presión en la cintura de ella, hasta que se escuchó el canto de uno de los gallos de Berk, indicando que el amanecer estaba apareciendo en el horizonte.

Se separaron un poco para apreciar la vista natural que se les ofrecía en esa mañana. Hipo sonrió un poco, dejando salir una pequeña risita.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó curiosa, levantando la ceja.

-Nada… es… es sólo que… nada. –respondió nervioso, rascándose la cabeza como señal de incomodidad.

Astrid identificó que tenía algo de pena, sobre todo por el movimiento que hacía con cuerpo.

-Dime. –exigió.

Hipo, al notar que no tenía escapatoria, se sintió con más nervios por sacar ese tema a la luz y optó por hablar.

-Es que, pues… no es el amanecer que tenía pensado… después de, bueno… tú sabes… nuestra boda.

Verlo ruborizado, sólo hizo que ella también se ruborizara un poco, pero le enterneció verlo así, por lo que le siguió con la plática.

-¿Y cómo se supone que lo habías imaginado?

-Astrid… -reclamó un poco, no le gustaba mucho hablar de esos temas, al menos no todavía.

Pero ver la mirada expectante de ella le hizo tomar valor.

-Pues, al menos estar recostados en… la cama… abrazados, hablando, o dormidos, no sé; y, después, no sé, ver cómo el cielo iba cambiando de color poco a poco, hasta que… pues… amaneciera.

La vikinga sonrió con ternura al notar lo nervioso y pudoroso que se mostraba ante esos temas.

-Creo que eres el vikingo más romántico que he conocido.

El castaño resopló rendido. La rubia volvió a apoyarse en su pecho, había descubierto que escuchar los latidos del corazón de Hipo le transmitía mucha paz y tranquilidad.

-Pues tal vez no estemos en _nuestra_ casa, ni acostados, ni dormidos; pero estamos abrazados y juntos. Para mí, eso es lo que cuenta. –sinceró, con una sonrisa.

-Y así quiero estar toda la vida, mi lady.

Astrid sonrió feliz, estaba a punto de darle un beso más, pero lamentablemente los interrumpieron.

-¡Ay, pero cuánto amor! –expresó Brutacio, desde su dragón, viendo la escena embobado, aunque también en plan fastidioso.

-No seas tonto, arruinaste el momento. –regañó Patapez.

El joven matrimonio resopló, a veces sus amigos les arruinaban los mejores momentos.

-¿Hay alguna novedad? –preguntó el castaño, recordando la misión que se les dio.

-¿Consiguieron el veneno de Scaldy? –indagó la rubia, separándose de Hipo, aunque él le tomó la mano.

-Conseguimos algo mejor que eso. –señaló Bocón, demostrando que detrás de ellos, venía Brutilda sobre el dragón.

La pareja sonrió y fueron de inmediato a dar aviso que la medicina para la alergia de los dragones había llegado, principalmente para el dragón Alfa.

Al menos, hasta el momento, el peligro había pasado.

.

.

Las casas que habían resultado afectadas se reconstruyeron o repararon sin contratiempos mayores en los siguientes días. También se reforzó la vigilancia y el patrullaje, especialmente en las noches para evitar cualquier sorpresa. Una de las primeras tareas, después de sanar a los dragones, fue deshacerse de la raíz de dragón que los invasores dejaron, y después fue restaurar la estatua que se hizo en honor a Estoico.

Ese día, Hipo había convocado una reunión con los jefes de cada clan para tomar algunas decisiones sobre ciertos acuerdos que iban a tomarse en Berk, por lo que estaría el resto de la tarde ocupado.

Por otra parte, Astrid ya había limpiado el establo de los dragones, desde hacía varios años el hangar se había hecho para que cada dragón de Berk tuviera un espacio propio, la mayoría dormía allí o en la academia de dragones, aunque aún había algunos, como los jinetes, y sobretodo la familia del jefe, tenían a sus dragones junto con ellos.

-Muy bien, chica, cuando termine de limpiar la casa podremos ir a volar un rato, ¿te parece? –preguntó a Tormenta, acariciando su cabeza.

La dragona respondió con un gruñido feliz, para después, continuar acicalarse.

-Si quieres yo aseo la casa, para que vayas a volar, hace un hermoso día. –comentó Valka, que llegaba con Brincanubes del entrenamiento.

Astrid volteo a verla.

-No es necesario, es parte de lo que me corresponde. Además, me gustaría esperar un poco a que sea el atardecer, pero muchas gracias Valka. –sinceró la rubia, un poco nerviosa por las atenciones de su suegra.

Estaban por retirarse cuando Valka acarició a Tormenta.

-¿Y cómo va todo en la Academia? –preguntó Astrid, mientras le quitaba la montura al dragón de Valka, aspecto al que el reptil aún no se acostumbrada.

-Pues Patapez no deja de hacerme preguntas sobre los dragones. –comentó con risa al recordar todo lo que ese chico proponía. –Todo lo quiere poner en el libro.

-Sí, así es él.

Valka siguió acariciando al dragón de la rubia, encontrando cierta melancolía.

-Sabes, siempre me han gustado mucho los Nadders. –comentó. –Antes de irme, eran mis dragones favoritos de Berk.

-¿En serio?

A pesar de tener seis meses de conocerse, no siempre tenían oportunidad de hablar, al menos no de cosas personales.

-Sí, me parecen tan hermosos y elegantes. Cada vez que había un ataque, sufría tanto si los lastimaban. –comentó con melancolía.

Astrid encontró interesante dicho dato.

-A mí también, de niña veía los ataques, juntaba las espinas y las aventaba a los demás niños, imaginando que era un dragón. –confesó, riéndose de lo que hacía en el pasado, provocando también una sonrisa compartida con su suegra.

Cada una expresó algunas experiencias con los dragones o de su vida en Berk mientras preparaban la cena y esperaban alguna noticia sobre Hipo, pues aun no salían de la reunión que tenían en el Gran Salón.

-Por cierto, Astrid, quería preguntarte una cosa. –empezó, desde que había sido la boda, quería saber algo, pero con lo del ataque y las reconstrucciones que se hicieron después, no había tenido tiempo.

-Claro, dime. –preguntó después de colocar la tapa en la olla del caldo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué le pusiste Tormenta a tu Nadder? –improvisó, no se atrevió a preguntar el verdadero cuestionamiento.

La rubia sonrió un poco, la verdad es que ese dato no se lo había dicho a prácticamente nadie, bueno, sólo a Hipo, y porque él se lo preguntó.

-No lo pensé mucho, la verdad. Cuando era pequeña, me daban mucho miedo las tormentas, los rayos, los truenos… y mi madre era quien siempre me tranquilizaba. –dijo nostálgica, recordando las muchas ocasiones en que su madre le ayudó a superar sus miedos. –Con el paso del tiempo incluso me empezaron a llamar la atención, hasta que, bueno, ella… falleció. –comentó inconscientemente llevándose una mano al medallón que portaba desde hacía casi una semana, gesto que la mujer notó.

Se sumergieron en un silencio breve.

-¿Cuándo fallecieron Bertha y Erik? –preguntó la antigua amiga de la mencionada.

La joven suspiró.

-Tenía cinco años. No recuerdo muy bien, sólo que hubo un ataque de piratas, intentaron llevarse a mi mamá, mi papá los detuvo y en el intento, pues, los dos…

No fue capaz de continuar porque sintió que su garganta empezaría cerrarse, así que calló antes de que esto pasara. Valka notó ese cambio cuando ella tomó asiento en una silla, al lado de la mesa, por lo que la abrazó por la espalda.

-Lamento hacerte recordar esto. No era mi intención.

-Descuida Valka, sé que quieres saber sobre los cambios que ocurrieron. –comprendió la rubia, restándole importancia.

La madre de Hipo sonrió y agradeció los buenos sentimientos de la joven.

-Eres igual a tus padres. Me los recuerdas tanto, ellos estarían muy orgullosos de ver a la mujer en que te has convertido. –comentó con sinceridad.

Astrid sólo agradeció con la sonrisa, Valka se prometió no volver a indagar en el pasado de la rubia, después de todo, ya todo era un recuerdo, y una muestra de eso era el medallón que perteneció a Bertha.

Pasaron un par de horas, en los que aún no había señal de la reunión que tenían los vikingos en el Gran Salón, por lo que ni en el vuelo en Tormenta, Astrid logró tranquilizarse. Decidió ir a visitar a su tía, sin saber que ella le contaría algo que le cambiaría la vida, o al menos la idea que tenía de ésta.

.

.

.

En cuanto salió de casa de su tía se sentía diferente. Su destino era otro al que había vivido toda su vida. En una ocasión, Hipo le dijo que ella siempre había sabido quién era, pero estaba equivocado, en una tarde descubrió más de lo que siempre imaginó. Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en sus nuevos pensamientos. Tormenta estaba sentada junto a ella, tratando de animarla, pero por más que intentaba, Astrid seguía dubitativa, mirando el atardecer, esperando a que su esposo llegara para hablar con él.

-Ha estado así desde que regresó de hablar con su tía. –informó Valka a Hipo, quien llevaba un rato observándola, ella estaba sentada frente al atardecer en una pequeña lomita.

-¿Sabes qué sucedió? Nunca está tanto tiempo quieta ni callada, menos si Tormenta está con ella.

-No hijo, hablé con ella en la tarde, voló un poco y después fue con Gylda, pero no sé a qué se deba. Le pregunté si todo estaba bien y me dijo que sí, que sólo te esperaría allí. -señaló el lugar en el pasto.

Hipo suspiró, no le gustaba que la rubia estuviera tan distante. En esa semana que tenían viviendo juntos la había visto alegre, esperaba que los problemas no apareciesen, o de perdido que tardaran un poco más.

-Iré a hablar con ella, tal vez no es nada y estoy exagerando. -esperanzó.

La mujer sonrió. Adoraba ver a su hijo así de protector con su esposa, justo como Estoico lo había sido con ella.

-Estaré en la casa por si me necesitan.

-Seguro. –agradeció. –Vamos Chimuelo.

El dragón caminó más rápido, cuando la Nadder lo vio, se alegró y comenzaron a jugar como comúnmente lo hacían. El alfa también ocupaba sus momentos para divertirse.

Astrid observó que el Furia Nocturna llegó, lo que significaba que también su jinete. Sonrió un poco, buscándolo con la mirada, hasta que escuchó ese paso de metal detrás de ella, tomando asiento a su lado en el césped.

Rápidamente se secó una lagrimilla que se había escapado de sus orbes azules, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida por el castaño.

-¿Día pesado? –preguntó la rubia, tras darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de bienvenida.

-Algo… ya sabes, problemas de necedad vikinguesa.

Al menos ese comentario hizo sonreír a Astrid, adoraba cuando inventaba palabras para describir algo.

-¿Necedad vikinguesa?

-Sí, Berk está llena de esa. Pronto será el festival del deshielo, y todos quieren tener una participación con los dragones, pero al final se decidió que se hará una Carrera de dragones, las competencias de los últimos años, y la bienvenida a los nuevos entrenadores de dragones.

-Es verdad, los niños ya tienen edad para montar. –recordó, alzando las cejas, retomando su vista al horizonte.

-Sí… además… son los primeros que organizo, quiero que resulten bien. –sinceró, acomodando un botón que estaba medio zafándose de su ropa.

-Así lo serán, ¿piensas participar? –preguntó, arreglando el problemita de inmediato.

-He perdido toda mi vida, no creo que este año sea la diferencia. –expresó, indiferente.

Sin embargo, Astrid le dio un golpecillo.

-Ouch… -se sobó el brazo, exagerando. -¿Y por qué fue eso?

-Eso es porque no quieres participar.

-Yo voy a dirigirlos. –defendió.

-¿Y qué?, también has dirigido las carreras de dragones y has participado. –puntualizó.

Hipo se quedó callado.

-Mejor dime por qué no quieres participar.

El castaño se rindió, a ella no se le escapaba nada.

-No quiero perder otra vez. Si pierdo, pues… dirán "Allí va el jefe perdedor" –comentó imitando voces de aldeanos de Berk, haciendo reír a Astrid. –Y si gano, pues dirán…

-"Allí va el jefe ganador, el más guapo que Berk ha tenido". –Astrid se adelantó en la imitación, con voz chillona de algunas chicas de la aldea, haciendo que Hipo se riera mucho más.

-¿Quién se supone que diría eso?

-Todas las niñas de catorce y quince años que quieren entrar a la Academia sólo para que tú les des clase de vuelo. –comentó celosa, cruzándose de brazos. –Lo que no saben es que yo seré la maestra.

-¡Ay!, por favor.

-Es verdad. –defendió, haciendo un gesto infantil.

Hipo se rio por las expresiones, más por las palabras de ella.

-Ya basta, amor. Es en serio. –detuvo sus brazos y tomó sus manos para que la mirara. –Si gano, podrán decir que me dieron preferencia por ser el jefe. No quiero esa clase de comentarios.

-Entonces yo tampoco participaré en el Festival ni en las carreras de dragones. –argumentó.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó, ofendido.

-Porque podrán decir que me dan preferencia por ser la esposa del jefe. –imitó a Hipo nuevamente.

El ojiverde entendió su punto.

-¿Y si pierdo? Seré el jefe perdedor. –exageró, aun sin soltar las manos de Astrid.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería.

-Querrás decir, "y si dejas ganar a alguien más".

Hipo rodó los ojos. Lo habían descubierto.

-Astrid…

-Hipo, en los últimos años has tenido la oportunidad de ganar siempre, y a última hora te tocas el corazón y permites que Patán gane para que su familia no le diga nada. –recordó con felicidad. –El pueblo se emociona cada vez que te ve participar, independientemente si ganas o pierdes. Eso es lo que te hace ser tú. –le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hipo sonrió nuevamente. Irónicamente él iba a animar a la chica porque la había visto muy seria y al final se cambiaron los papeles.

-Tienes razón, como siempre. Además… si pierdo, me gustan más los premios de consolación que me das tú. –insinuó, levantando sus cejas, con provocación, obviamente hicieron ruborizar a la chica, recibiendo otro golpecillo en el brazo como consecuencia. Astrid comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a su cabello, pero el joven la detuvo. –No, no me harás otra trenza. –apartó antes de que la chica empezara, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver su mirada exigente. Había aprendido que la palabra "NO" tenía consecuencias en ellos. –Es que luego me quedan muy chiquitas, será mejor que mi cabello crezca un poco más, ¿no crees?

Astrid le dio una mirada incrédula con una pizca de asesina. Esas miradas a la Hofferson nunca le gustaban, obviamente no se creyó sus palabras.

-Cómo digas. –se rindió, al menos no fue otro golpe, pero en consecuencia, la vikinga regresó a la mirada perdida y lejana que tenía antes de que Hipo llegara.

-Hey. –le tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. –Me dijo mi mamá que has estado así desde hace varias horas. ¿Qué pasó?

La rubia sabía que no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo. Ella suspiró y pensó bien sus palabras.

-Fui a ver cómo estaba mi tía Gylda.

-¿Ocurre algo malo con ella?

La muchacha negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que me contó algo de mis padres, en realidad, sobre mi mamá, algo que no conocía.

-¿Y eso cambia algo? –preguntó, preocupado.

-Espero que no. No creo, pero… sí cambia mi punto de vista sobre mi pasado.

Hipo la interrogó con la mirada, por lo que inmediatamente, Astrid comenzó a narrar lo que pasó en la choza.

.

_-Escucha Astrid. Hace veinticuatro años, la isla de Bog-Burglars fue atacada._

_-¿Bog-Burglars?, -preguntó sin entender bien. -¿No es la isla deshabitada? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?_

_-Más de lo que crees, hija. La isla de los Bog-Burglars… era la isla de Bertha, tu madre. Ella no sólo era una habitante de allí, ella, ella era la heredera._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó, dejando su tarro de té en la mesita donde ambas estaban sentadas._

_-Sé que debí decírtelo antes, pero tus padres no querían hablar de esto. Era un tema que juramos no decir para evitar que tú o tus padres tuvieran problemas. –suspiró derrotada, observando el medallón de Astrid. _

_-Dime la verdad. –preguntó intrigada por la historia. _

_Gylda humedeció sus labios y se dispuso a hablar. –Hace años, unos habitantes de Berk, entre ellos Estoico, Bocón y Erik, estaban de paso en esa isla. Estoico recorría las islas del archipiélago para fomentar los lazos entre ellas. Cuando llegaron a la isla de tu mamá, una gran tormenta impidió que los hooligans pudieran regresar a Berk, además que el barco se averió y lo repararon, quedándose un par de días allí._

_-No entiendo…_

_La mujer se humedeció los labios nuevamente y prosiguió. –Esos días que estuvieron en la isla, tus padres se conocieron, Erik quedó hechizado por la belleza que tenía Bertha, la misma que te heredó a ti, y obviamente se enamoraron, hija._

_Astrid sonrió, empezando a interesarse por la historia. _

_-Después de eso, tu padre la visitaba a menudo y en varias ocasiones ella también llegó de visita a Berk. Se mandaban cartas y estuvieron así, casi por tres años._

"_¿Acaso deben ser tres años antes de formalizar una relación?". –pensó irónicamente Astrid, aunque entretenida por la historia que su tía le contaba._

_-Nadie sabía de esa relación a escondidas, ni siquiera yo lo supe, hasta que mucho tiempo después tus padres me lo dijeron. De todos modos, había un problema, tiempo atrás, los Berserkers habían salvado la isla de un ataque de piratas, y como recompensa pidieron la mano de Bertha, con Alfred, el hermano de Oswald, el agradable. Hasta que un día, tu padre se armó de valor y fue a pedirle matrimonio a Bertha, intenté detenerlo, pero él iba decidido._

_-Era muy terco y obstinado. –interrumpió la rubia, recordando a su padre._

_-Sí, justo como tú. –ironizó su tía, haciendo reír a la muchacha._

–_Los Berserkers también llegaron, curiosamente, a cambiar el compromiso, porque Alfred había muerto y Oswald ya estaba casado, así que el cambio que se iba a hacer era dejar libre a Bertha para que cuando ella tuviese una hija, fuera comprometida con el hijo de Oswald._

_-¿Qué dices?, ¿o sea con… Dagur?_

_Gylda asintió derrotada._

_La rubia abrió los ojos, sorprendida._

_-Erik no dudó nada y se casaron a las pocas semanas, no le dijo a nadie en Berk, sólo a su familia. Un par de días después se fue permanentemente a la aldea para quedarse con tu madre, pues pronto se volvería jefa._

_Astrid no creía lo impulsivo que su padre fue._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que dijo aquí en Berk?_

_-Como era una isla lejana, casi no se tenía contacto con ella, simplemente dijo que iba de viaje a otras partes como mercader._

_Astrid asintió, comprendiendo._

_-Un año después, vi a tu padre más feliz que nunca. –dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica ante recordar a su difunto hermano._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque naciste tú._

_Muchos sentimientos se aglomeraron en el corazón de Astrid._

_-Tu mamá sufrió mucho al ver que debía pactar con los berserkers para que te comprometieran, pero tu padre siempre supo que de una forma u otra lograrías zafarte de ese compromiso._

_La joven rio, si tan sólo su padre supiera lo que ella intentó hacer dos años atrás, lo hubiera decepcionado mucho._

_-Justo un par de días antes de que el pacto se acordara, unos piratas sitiaron la isla. Como ésta era rica en oro y plata, muchos la atacaban, y aunque los Bog-Burglars eran excelentes guerreros, era una isla pequeña, a la que le faltaba un poco de organización. Por eso no pudieron hacer frente a un ataque de esa magnitud. Lamentablemente, la invasión coincidió con la erupción de un volcán que había en el lugar… desatando un verdadero desastre. –confesó mientras revolvía la bebida que tomaba._

_Astrid sintió que su corazón se aceleraba al conocer la historia que por tanto tiempo le fue oculta._

_-Con los ataques, los incendios, el volcán y la batalla… la isla quedó completamente destruida, deshabitada, en cenizas. Prácticamente todos murieron, y los pocos que se salvaron, fueron tomados como esclavos por los piratas, entre ellos… tu madre._

_-¡Qué barbaridad! ¿Y después que sucedió?_

_-Tu padre quedó herido varios días, aun así te cuidó porque el fuego no llegó hasta el bosque, lugar en el que tus padres te escondieron. Afortunadamente coincidió en un viaje que Fin, tu tío, tus abuelos y yo realizamos para ir a visitarlos a la isla, y nos encontramos con esa escena. Ya no había nada, ni nadie. La mamá de tu mamá estaba a punto de morir por las quemaduras que tuvo ante el volcán, pero le dijo a tu padre que cuidara de Bertha y de ti, y también le entregó el medallón que ahora te pertenece. El Nadder era el símbolo de los Bog-Burglars._

_Astrid sonrió. Su dragón la marcaba desde antes._

_-Pensé que era una flor con espinas. –susurró para sí misma, porque lo veía desde un ángulo equivocado, observando el emblema._

_-Entre nosotros hicimos un funeral para todos los burglars. –comentó con cautela, las imágenes que obtuvo en esa experiencia le cambiaron para siempre._

_-¿Y qué pasó después? –cuestionó la joven._

_-¿Pues qué crees? –comentó con gracia. –Tu abuela y yo te cuidamos mientras que tu padre fue a buscar esos piratas que se llevaron a Bertha. Los encontró en altamar siendo atacados por dragones, él aprovechó para rescatarla. Ella fue la única que no fue vendida como esclava en las Islas de los Magmalos, el capitán del barco la quería para venderla a un precio mucho más alto a alguna tribu, pero creyeron que el dragón la había matado. Nunca supe cómo le hizo para salir de ese barco, pero a cierta distancia, se encontraron con Fin y regresamos a Berk._

_-Pero, no entiendo. ¿Por qué no me habían contado esto?, es decir… no tenía nada de malo en que yo conociera esta historia._

_Gylda se encogió de hombros._

_-Siempre que venían los berserkers tu madre no salía por miedo a que la reconocieran. Y para no cumplir con el tratado, en este caso contigo._

_-Pero si lo que se trataba era un pacto con la tribu de mi madre, si esa tribu ya no existe pues… supongo que tampoco el pacto, ¿o sí?, además, mencionaste que ni se alcanzó a firmar._

_-Supongo que no, pero esa fue decisión de tus padres, y yo la respeté. Y ahora que ya estás casada, creo que tenías derecho a conocer tu pasado. Incluso que te cambiaron tu nombre._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Tu nombre era Camicazi, como la madre de Bertha. Cuando llegaron a Berk, te nombraron Astrid, como tu otra abuela, mi mamá._

_La rubia abrió los ojos, en definitiva la gustaba más el nombre de Astrid, pero estaba sorprendida por saber sus orígenes._

_._

_._

Hipo estaba callado, tenía un rato de esa manera.

-O sea que… me casé con la heredera de los Bog-Burglars. –comentó, tratando de digerirlo.

-Eso parece.

En un arrebato, Hipo abrazó a Astrid, sorprendiendo a ella misma por tal acción.

-Eso sólo te vuelve más especial. Tu historia es asombrosa, por eso todos te ven como una líder y como guerrera. Lo llevas en la sangre. –Hipo, incluso se puso feliz.

-¿No estás molesto? –preguntó la chica, desconfiada por la reacción que tuvo.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé. –comentó Astrid, más tranquila. –Porque el plan era me comprometiera con… Dagur, mi nombre era otro e incluso ni siquiera soy una hooligan.

Haddock sonrió por los pensamientos de Astrid.

-Número uno, no estás comprometida con nadie. Eres mi esposa y eso no va a cambiar. Dos, no me importa cómo te llames, te amo y siempre lo haré. –comentó con ternura. –Y tres, tu padre era de Berk, y creciste aquí. Eso te convierte en una berkiana.

La fémina sonrió feliz.

-¿Crees que sea necesario contar esta historia? –preguntó la chica.

-Esa es tu decisión.

La mujer negó. Sus padres no lo hicieron en varios años por alguna razón, ella tampoco lo haría a menos que fuese necesario. Así que se recargó en el hombro de Hipo, viendo a sus dragones jugar.

Ingenuamente ambos creyeron que esos acontecimientos del pasado, estaban en el pasado; que no tendrían nunca repercusión en sus vidas, lo que ninguno siquiera llegaba a imaginar era que había vikingos, piratas e incluso dragones que se preparaban para cambiar el destino de Berk, otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, no tienen idea lo muy feliz que estoy por todos los reviews que me dieron, para mí fue un record, y en respuesta a su apoyo traté de actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Respecto a la decisión que tomé de que Camicazi y Astrid son una misma persona, pero bueno, espero les agrade esa decisión, porque en lo personal me molesta que pongan a Camicazi como un interés amoroso para Hipo, aunque en los libros lo es, finalmente Astrid ella es una variante de ella, incluso le puse el mismo nombre a su madre y también, la tribu (aunque en los libros es una tribu de puras mujeres) _Bog-Burglars._

Les agradezco tanto sus reviews y el apoyo que me están dando, algunos me preguntaron cómo me pueden contactar, pues tengo Facebook, como **Amai Do**, si gustan pueden agregarme, por lo regular doy adelantos y noticias de mis fics.

Hago una mención especial para Vikingo54 por tus palabras, me sonrojaste mucho, ojala pueda ver un fic tuyo algún día.

Espero actualizar pronto

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do** **

**Publicado:**25 de julio de 2014


	3. Disfruta tus momentos de paz

.

.

**Capítulo 3:**Disfruta tus momentos de paz

.

_"Todos le arrebatamos momentos valiosos a las pacíficas fauces del tiempo"_

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pueblo estaba de fiesta. Una aglomeración de sentimientos estaba en cada miembro de la isla. Ese día, no era un día cualquiera, se celebraba el triunfo de Berk sobre Drago Manodura, un año de un nuevo jefe, un año de tener al Alfa entre ellos… y también, un año de haber perdido a un gran hombre. Debido a eso, se había realizado una celebración a lo grande durante toda la semana. Cada berkiano participó en medida de lo posible para hacer de ese festejo algo memorable. Entre fiestas, competencias, escenificaciones de la batalla hecha por los niños, llegó el último día de la semana, el día en que se recordaría al gran Estoico, el Vasto.

Valka terminaba de colocar unas flores en una de las tres pequeñas canastas que la familia Haddock había hecho. No sólo se cumplía un año de todo eso, sino, un año de haber vuelto a lo que ella era antes. Comúnmente se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, la respuesta era clara: no. Había perdido veinte años de vida de su hijo. Era lo que más le dolía, no estuvo para él por miedo a no ser aceptada, ella no planeó irse, pero sí planeó no regresar, y eso era algo de lo que se culparía el resto de su vida.

Y una lágrima rebelde fue la muestra de esa culpa, una lágrima que Astrid vio, por lo que decidió brindarle un pañuelo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó, con preocupación.

La mujer sonrió, hizo un gesto con mano, para que no se preocupara.

-No es nada… es… sólo el sentimiento a flor de piel.

La rubia sonrió, ayudando a su suegra a poner en orden las canastas. Una por cada integrante de la familia para el evento del atardecer.

-Pues si lo dejas adentro, sólo te hará daño. –comentó, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

Valka también sonrió, iba a decir algo, pero en eso, Hipo y Chimuelo entraron a la casa.

-Las personas ya empezaron a llegar a la playa, ¿vamos? –preguntó el jefe con seriedad.

Las mujeres asintieron, tomaron sus canastas, salieron y montaron sus dragones para dirigirse a la playa.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hipo a su esposa, al notar que cabeceaba y cerraba los ojos cada cierto tiempo.

-Sí, no te preocupes, _babe_. Sólo estoy algo cansada. –aclaró para que no se mortificara, acercándose a Chimuelo en Tormenta, dejando a Brincanubes y a Valka atrás.

Aterrizaron en medio de la playa. Los dragones se dirigieron a los extremos para dar oportunidad a que los aldeanos se agruparan. Una vez que estuvieron todos, la ceremonia dio inicio.

Hipo subió a una pequeña tarima que se había hecho para la ocasión, se dejó ir un barco hacia el mar. Astid se olocó detrás de él al igual que su madre y Bocón.

-Hace un año, este mundo perdió a un gran hombre. Un jefe, un guerrero, un padre, un amigo. –manifestó Bocón, quien dirigía las primeras palabras. –Y lo hizo de la manera más valerosa que alguien pudiera imaginar. Defendiendo y protegiendo todo lo que amaba.

El pueblo entero sonrió ante el recuerdo de Estoico. Hipo, dio un paso al frente después de recibir una mirada de apoyo por parte de Astrid.

-Mi padre siempre dijo una cosa "Un jefe protege a los suyos". Y él, sí que protegió de más. –comentó con algo de gracia en sus palabras. –Un líder tan entregado, firme, fuerte y protector. Un día antes de morir, mi padre quería retirarse del puesto y dejármelo a mí. Me dijo que deseaba más que nada, que tomara el cargo. –su voz empezó a quebrarse un poco, pero reprimió ese deseo de llorar, controlándolo a la perfección. –Él deseaba con todo su corazón, verme convertido en un jefe, ver que me había casado y que era feliz con una familia. –miró a Astrid, quien nuevamente le sonrió, en señal de apoyo y ánimo. –Momentos antes de morir, él vivió una de las mejores experiencias, algo que creyó imposible, se reencontró con el amor de su vida, y estoy agradecido porque mi padre tuvo esa oportunidad, tuvo mucho planes en ese momento, y todos ellos se truncaron ante el deseo incontrolable de poder y dominio de otros.

Todos estaban conmovidos por las palabras, en especial los jinetes de dragón porque ellos estuvieron presentes cuando ocurrieron esos hechos.

-Hace un año, ni Estoico, ni nadie de los que estaba en el lugar se pudo imaginar siquiera que allí serían los últimos momentos de su vida, pero si hubo algo que yo aprendí con esta experiencia, es que nadie sabe cuántos cambios viviremos. Una noche le disparé a un Furia Nocturna con la intención matarlo y ser aceptado como vikingo, y al siguiente ese dragón era mi amigo. Cuando fue la pelea de Muerte Roja me desmayé y al despertar no tenía una pierna; hace tres años, cuando fui a pelear contra un desquiciado, y al despertarme después de quedar inconsciente debido a un ataque, ya tenía novia. –Berk entero rio por recordar la experiencia, en especial Astrid. –El mensaje que intento hacerles llegar, es que no sabemos qué va a pasar con nosotros, ni qué sorpresas nos dará la vida. Lo único que puedo asegurarles, es que todos y cada uno de nosotros somos y seguiremos teniendo ese coraje, bravura y lealtad que por tantos años han caracterizado a los Hooligans. La vida de Estoico, el Vasto estuvo llena de pruebas y dificultades, pero también de nobleza, piedad y una entrega total a lo que él amó toda su vida, su familia… su isla, y puedo asegurar que esté donde esté, el sigue velando por ella.

Hipo hablaba con una convicción y seguridad que le fue transmitida a cada vikingo en la aldea.

-Yo no soy quién para juzgar ni decir si soy buen jefe o no. Yo estaba realmente asustado por no hacer un buen trabajo como tal. En su momento creí que debía hacer lo mismo que mi padre, después entendí que mi padre, cuando empezó también tuvo las mismas dudas que yo. Creo que viene de familia. –muchos rieron ante ese comentario. –Lo que les repito nuevamente, al igual que hace un año cuando Gothi me nombró jefe, es que trataré todo el tiempo en dar lo mejor de mí para que Berk sea más próspero y eficiente que nunca, y daré mi esfuerzo por hacerlo cada día mejor.

Los berkianos sonreían. A algunos les costó ver a Hipo como jefe, siempre lo veían como un muchacho, un buen muchacho, pero seguían con el prejuicio de su niñez y pubertad. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, se dieron cuenta que era un líder nato, que si bien lo manifestaba diferente, haría un excelente trabajo; y ese año, para alegría de todos, había demostrado no sólo ser un héroe, sino también ser un amo de dragones y un jefe en toda la extensión de la palabra, ante lo cual, todos se mostraban orgullosos. Era la unión perfecta de dos mundos distintos, los humanos y los dragones, es decir, la unión inigualable del amor de Estoico y Valka.

-Por la memoria de Estoico, el Vasto. –vociferó el papá de Patán, seguía siendo el segundo al mando de la isla.

Todos alzaron la canasta de flores que llevaban y la depositaron en la orilla de la playa, permitiendo que las olas y la marea se llevara esos pequeños detalles, con la esperanza que llegaran al Valhala junto al galeón que acababan de mandar a la deriva.

Los dragones también participaron, conforme las canastas se alejaban, soplaron un leve fuego sobre ellas, para que a lo lejos, se veían como tenues luces que brindaban calidez y esperanza a todos los observadores. Berk se sumergió en un silencio, niños, niñas, adultos y dragones recordaron el gran jefe que tuvieron, pero también esperanzaron su futuro ante la nueva etapa de su isla.

Una traviesa lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Astrid. Para ella era muy difícil recordar a quienes ya no estaban con ellos. Durante su vida había tenido pérdidas muy grandes, y se sentía tan vulnerable, pero eso cambió en el momento en que sintió que una mano limpió sus mejillas. Volteó de inmediato para ver al responsable de dicha acción, y sonrió al notar que Hipo lo había hecho. Ella ya sabía que era él, lo sintió en el momento cuando sus pieles se juntaron. Astrid le brindó una sonrisa y se dejaron llevar por ese momento emotivo en la Isla.

Valka los observó también y sonrió por ver feliz su hijo y a la hija de sus amigos, para ella era muy especial ver que ellos tuvieran una vida diferente a la que ella y Estoico se enfrentaron, sin decir más, ella también soltó una lágrima pidiendo que pronto se reencontrara con su amado esposo.

.

.

.

Una filosa navaja cayó en perfecta puntería, justo en la frente de Hipo. Dagur sonrió ante el hecho cometido.

-¿Lo ves Hipo?, te dije que si te interponías entre mis deseos y yo, no saldrías bien librado. Ya han pasado cinco años desde que te burlaste de mí. Desde que me hiciste quedar como un tonto. Pero ahora tú serás quién quede como un idiota frente a todo el archipiélago. –se rio, burló e ironizó frente a un dibujo de Hipo.

En medio de la pared estaba un papel con el rostro del jefe de Berk dibujado, al que el berserker le hablaba.

-Pobrecita de ti Astrid, te has quedado viuda, pero descuida, según las leyes vikingas, él nunca fue tu esposo, porque un tratado de hace veintiún años dice que tú y yo estamos casados. –mostró unos papeles ante el dibujo, mismo que él realizó, de la rubia. –Y como Hipo traicionó dicho acuerdo, la guerra contra Berk es indiscutible, claro, a menos que decidas venir conmigo… está vez sí. –dijo con deseo en su mirada.

Después de eso, sacó la daga de la imagen de Hipo y la dirigió al último dibujo de esa fría pared.

-Y tú, mi Furia Nocturna… también serás mío, y por fin tendré mi casco con tu cabeza. –hablaba como loco frente a las imágenes del Furia Nocturna que dibujó tiempo atrás.

La pared estaba llena de dibujos y garabatos, que seguramente Dagur hacía en sus tiempos libres. Había iniciado con dibujos de Chimuelo, después agregó unos de Hipo, y finalmente, su más reciente obsesión, Astrid.

-Señor. –irrumpió un berserker.

Dagur rodó los ojos y se cambió de dirección.

-Espero que sea algo importante. –comentó, amenazándolo con un arma, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en sus momentos de dialogo inanimado.

-Lo… lo es. –tartamudeó ante el nerviosismo, no era la primera ocasión que alguien lo interrumpía y terminaba sin un miembro, o sin vida. –Han encontrado a las personas que buscaba.

Dagur sonrió con malicia, dirigió su vista nuevamente a las imágenes de la pared, aventó una daga y terminó por cortar a la mitad las tres imágenes de los seres que estaban allí.

-Llévame con ellos.

El sirviente asintió, indicó el camino y Dagur lo siguió.

-Jefe, ¿por qué quiere al Furia Nocturna? Lo hemos perseguido por años y no hemos conseguido nada, además, ya tiene un dragón, e incluso puede ser más fuerte que él, según lo que le dijo el hombre que trajo tiempo atrás. –preguntó Dave, uno de sus sirvientes.

Dagur ahora sí le golpeó.

-El dragón sólo es una parte de mi venganza, si quieres paz, vete a Berk.

El soldado sólo se sobó la mejilla, mascullando entre dientes, pero bajando la cabeza por las indicaciones que debía seguir.

.

.

.

El sol se levantaba por cielo azul, había amanecido hacía unas horas. Por lo regular los vikingos empezaban sus labores temprano, pero ese día no se veían a personas entre las casas ni en la pesca, ni mucho menos en los campos de sembrar, todos estaban en las gradas, porque se llevaba a cabo la final de las épicas carreras de dragones.

-¡Punto para los gemelos! –exclamó Patón Jorgenson.

Astrid hizo una mueca de fastidio, esa oveja era suya, pero el imbécil de Patán la depositó en la canasta de los Thorson, voló un poco más alto para hablar con su esposo.

-Hipo, deberíamos crear otra regla que prohíba colocar ovejas en otras canastas. –comentó la rubia, enojada porque nuevamente Patán y Patapez hacían hasta lo imposible por impresionar a Brutilda.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros.

-Yo también te he dado algunas ovejas. –defendió, reanudando el vuelo con Chimuelo. –Todo para sorprenderte. ¿Recuerdas las reglas?... ¿lo que significa que alguien deje las ovejas en otra cesta? –preguntó con coquetería.

Astrid sonrió, claro que recordaba lo que significaba eso; sigilosamente, voló por encima de Hipo y Chimuelo, inmediatamente éstos voltearon a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a las chicas.

-Bien sabes que tú no necesitas sorprenderme. –susurró quedando de cabeza, frente a él, ante lo cual Hipo sonrió.

Más de uno entre el público se expresó con emoción ante la ternura de la pareja, estaban a punto de besarse cuando se escuchó el cuerno.

-¡La oveja negra! –expresó Astrid, cambiando de dirección con Tormenta.

De inmediato los jinetes trataron de buscar en el aire cualquier indicio del animal.

-Esta es mía. –expresó Eret acelerando el vuelo. –Siempre quedo en tercero.

-Lo siento, Astrid y yo siempre somos el primero y segundo. –defendió el jefe, subiendo rápidamente luchando contra el viento para alcanzar a la oveja, pero de repente apareció un Nadder que tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¡Astrid! –reclamó Brutacio.

Patán miró enojado a la rubia, pues seguía con los intentos de conquista hacia la chica del Cremallerus. Hipo sonrió ante la mirada retadora que Astrid les dio a los demás, incluido él. La persecución inició cuando la esposa del jefe tomó la delantera rumbo a las canastas.

Astrid vio la manera en que Patán y Patapez trataron de acorralarla, pero comenzó a girar hacia abajo, siendo difícil, pese a todo el entrenamiento, que ellos controlaran el equilibrio.

La rubia iba sonriendo, faltaba una distancia muy corta para que ella lanzara la oveja, se preparó, pero con tanto giro, comenzó a sentir el desayuno en su garganta, bueno… si al menos hubiera desayunado algo. Inmediatamente comenzó a ver borroso, después casi negro. Los sonidos comenzaron a hacerse más lejanos cada vez, al grado de ser inaudibles.

Dejó caer la oveja, Eret, quien iba volando justo debajo de ella, atrapó la oveja y la depositó en su cesta correspondiente y después, ya no recordó nada, sólo un manto negro que cubrió su mirada.

-¡Eret gana la carrera! –musitó Bocón, celebrando con todo Berk los logros del chico.

Hipo se sintió feliz por su amigo, pero no dejó de preocuparle su esposa, porque nunca había dejado caer una oveja, y mucho menos la negra. Voló hasta Tormenta para ver qué sucedía con Astrid, pero se sorprendió a ver que no estaba en la montura. Las tablas de la construcción estaban muy lejos como para que ella se abalanzara y cayera sobre ellas, por lo que con la mirada observó hacia abajo y notó cómo es que el cuerpo de su esposa iba cayendo hacia el agua que se filtraba por el suelo.

-¡Astrid cayó de Tormenta! –se escuchó el grito de la tía Gylda, preocupada por su sobrina. Pero no toda la isla logró ver ese suceso, porque estaban ocupados celebrando con el ganador.

-Vamos, amigo. –ordenó al Furia Nocturna, el dragón se dirigió en picada hacia abajo, tratando de que Astrid no cayera al agua.

Tormenta también se dirigió con ellos, se sentía culpable de que su jinete corriera peligro, pero en definitiva ni siquiera sintió el momento en que la rubia dejó su montura. Los latidos desesperados del corazón de Hipo no tardaron en aparecer, se hacían más desesperados a cada segundo. Hasta que por fin, le ganó velocidad, Chimuelo se depositó debajo de ella e Hipo la atrapó entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, amigo. –acarició el lomo del dragón, suspirando de alivio. –Vayamos para atenderla.

Astrid fue recostada por Hipo sobre unas tablas, dobló unas mantas y las puso debajo de su cabeza. Fue cuando algunas personas que observaron lo ocurrido llegaron.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Valka, al ver a su nuera inconsciente.

-No lo sé, sólo vi que estaba cayendo y fui hacia ella, no sabía que estaba desmayada.

-Tal vez se golpeó con algo. –opinó Bocón, llegando a la tarima.

Gothi arribó, pues estaba a unos pasos atrás de donde Hipo aterrizó con Astrid.

-¿Estará bien? –preguntó el jefe, preocupado.

Eret y los jinetes ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta, celebraban con el resto de los berkianos ese logro, tal vez era mejor así para que no se alarmaran de más.

La anciana comenzó a revisarla, Bocón entendió que pedía un poco de agua, así que Hipo sacó de la bolsa de Astrid una cantimplora que bien sabía, contenía agua. Gothi vació un poco sobre la frente de la chica y ésta comenzó a despertar.

La rubia fue enderezándose hasta quedar sentada, se tocó la frente y trató de organizar sus ideas.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó, adormilada.

-Caíste de Tormenta y te desmayaste. –informó Valka. -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mareada. –respondió, poniéndose de pie con apoyo de Hipo.

-¿Quieres irte a descansar? –preguntó el castaño, colocando una mano sobre su espalda. Ella negó con la cabeza, regresando a su habitual humor.

-No, está bien.

Gothi observó a Astrid, y pidió de la atención de todos. Hizo algunas señas en la madera, mismas que Bocón descifró.

-Gothi dice que giraste muy rápido en tu dragón, y después viste el Sol, eso hizo que te aturdieras y perdiera el equilibrio.

Con la explicación, el resto de los vikingos se tranquilizó.

-Sí, creo que sí. –coincidió. –Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien. No sean exagerados, no es para tanto.

Ver y escuchar la voz tranquila de Astrid, hizo que él también se relajara, sin poderlo evitar la abrazó rápidamente, rodeándola con su cuello.

-Bueno, pues, en vista que todo está bien, hay un ganador al que debemos premiar. –comentó Hipo. Astrid aceptó a regañadientes, pues no le gustaba mucho la idea de que no fuera ella quien ganara, pero a fin de cuentas, le agradaba más la idea que fuera Eret, por conseguir la oveja, a que fuesen los gemelos.

Estaban a punto de montar sus dragones, Tormenta se acercó a Astrid, tratando de pedir perdón.

-Descuida, chica. No fue tu culpa. –comentó mientras la acariciaba la mandíbula. El reptil se mostró conforme.

Antes de que montara a su dragona nuevamente Gothi la detuvo. Le dio unas palmaditas en la pierna, le guiño un ojo y le sonrió, acción que le pareció curiosa a la rubia, pero como la anciana no hizo otra cosa, no le prestó suficiente atención ni importancia.

Después de eso, la ceremonia de premiación se llevó a cabo.

.

.

.

-¿Hipo ya se fue? –preguntó Astrid al bajar de su habitación, con su conocido atuendo y mejor de ánimo y salu por lo del día anterior.

Valka preparaba alimento para los dragones, estaba a punto de salir.

-Sí, estabas dormida y no te quiso despertar. –comentó mientras dejó lo último de pescado en una cesta.

-Siempre le ayudo con las actividades de la aldea. –musitó, algo molesta de que la dejara sola o al menos no se despidiera como de costumbre.

-Lo sé, pero él estaba preocupado por lo del desmayo de ayer, así que por hoy, aprovecha el día y descansa, no hay mucho por hacer, tal vez lo tendremos en casa temprano. –expresó Valka. Astrid vio que batallaba con las cestas y le ayudó hasta salir de la casa.

Tormenta también le ayudó a su jinete a llevar el pescado hasta la academia, incluso Astrid se quedó a colaborar con Patapez y Valka para el entrenamiento; lo cual fue muy agradable para la rubia, aunque la academia no era lo mismo sin Hipo. Después de finalizar la sesión de ese día, Patapez había iniciado una copia del libro de dragones para prestarlo a los chicos y que estudiaran, por lo que estaba ocupado transcribiendo toda la información de los últimos años, y más aún la que Valka había proporcionado recientemente. La madre de Hipo se fue con Bocón para explicarle algunas otras cosas sobre la salud de los dragones, mientras que Astrid decidió ir a volar con Tormenta.

Sobrevolaba la isla, en realidad buscaba a Hipo, pero lo vio dirigiendo las obras de un nuevo puente, y la verdad no le apetecía estar entre un montón de vikingos sudorosos y que olían mal, optó por regresar la cabaña pero descendió cuando vio a Brutacio sobre el techo de una casa, pidió que su dragona la bajara, mientras que Tormenta descansaba en la percha.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí tan solo? –preguntó suspicaz. -¿Hiciste algo malo?

Lo pateó ligeramente, pues ni siquiera estaba su dragón cerca.

-Hola señora Haddock. –saludo el rubio, con pereza. –Descuida, no he hecho nada que amerite esconderme… aún. –ni siquiera se quitó el casco de su cara, con ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan solo, y recluido?

-_Naaa,_sólo pensaba. –hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

Esa información hizo que Astrid alzara una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-¿Pensabas? ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó con ironía, tomando lugar al lado de él.

-Pues… -se enderezó y se rascó la cabeza. –como unas horas atrás.

Astrid rio ante la inocencia superficial del jinete.

-¿Y sobre qué pensabas? –se interesó de repente.

Brutacio resopló.

-Pues… que todo ha cambiado. Ya no exploramos los rededores del archipiélago como hace cinco años, ni vivimos en nuestro cuartel general en la isla vecina. –comentó, recordando sus años de aventuras juveniles, es decir, hace dos años.

Astrid también se puso seria.

-Sí, coincido en eso, pero… vamos, es buena la vida que tenemos ahora, ¿o no te gusta?

-Sí, es buena. Pero pues… no es igual. Me gustan los dos estilos de vida, sin embargo… pues a final de cuentas extraño cómo era.

-¿Y qué se supone que ha cambiado?

-Absolutamente todo. –exageró, haciendo un efusivo ademán con los brazos. -Patán y Patapez están obsesionados con llamar la atención de mi hermana… aunque Patapez ya no tanto. Tilda se la pasa tratando de impresionar a Eret, Eret ni si quiera era parte del equipo, Hipo y tú están casados y seguramente pronto tendrán un hijo y…

-Espera, espera… ¿un hijo? –preguntó con curiosidad y también extrañada por el comentario. -¿Quién dijo eso?

-Am… sí, es lo que todo el pueblo dice, ¿no has escuchado?

La vikinga negó molesta, no le gustaba que los demás hablaran de ella como si su vida fuera un espectáculo.

-Desde hace como tres meses todos dicen que deberían tener un hijo, que para aseguren un heredero al puesto de jefe de Berk.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho? –preguntó Astrid furiosa. –Esas señoras metiches que no tienen nada más qué hacer. –musitó molesta.

Hablaron de cosas esporádicas, sobre la academia y otro tipo de situaciones que ocurrían en Berk, sin embargo, Astrid no dejó de tener en la cabeza esa extraña sensación y esa opción que todavía no había hablado con Hipo, al menos no a conciencia. Era obvio que tener hijos estaba dentro de sus planes, habían dicho frases sobre _"cuando tengamos hijos",_o comentarios de _"imagínate cómo serán nuestros hijos"_

Debía admitir que con el tiempo había desarrollado un gusto por los niños, quizá porque tanto ella como Brutilda ayudaban a las mujeres y niños a ayudarlos frente alguna emboscada o ataque, y ella siempre trataba de socorrerlos; pero de eso a tener hijos propios, pues era diferente.

Lo que le molestaba mucho es que su vida personal anduviera de boca en boca, como si fuera un chisme barato, ahora empezaba a entender el por qué el día anterior muchas mujeres hasta se pusieron felices por su desmayo, ¡claro!, era uno de los síntomas del embarazo, pero en definitiva no estaba embrazada, ella lo _sabía_.

.

.

.

La oscura noche, ni la neblina fueron impedimento para que el jefe de la tribu diera órdenes a la flota.

-¿Estás seguro de que ella está en Berk? –preguntó el pirata.

El berserker comenzó a reír de forma loca como venía haciéndolo en años.

-Por supuesto–informó después de tomar aire ante de la larga carcajada.

La flota desconocida emprendió los últimos detalles para el viaje a la isla de Hipo.

Una muchacha se situó al lado de Dagur.

-Por favor no hagas esto… no te metas en más problemas. –colocó sus manos en su espalda, pero el jefe las rechazó, moviéndose.

-Sólo vamos por lo que me pertenece. –dijo enseñando los dientes, asustando a la pobre muchacha de ojos grises.

-Hace tres años fue la misma historia, no puedes separarlos, Astrid e Hipo se aman. –intentó defender la chica, pero a cambio recibió una mirada triunfadora del hombre.

-Te equivocas, Karena. No es Astrid, es Camicazi… y es mi esposa. Y si tengo que matar a Hipo para traerla, así lo haré. –el jefe se subió al barco y comenzó el viaje, pocas horas antes de que amaneciera.

La llamada Karena sintió lástima por el hombre, e inconscientemente por Hipo y Astrid, ella los conocía, sin que Dagur lo supiera los había ayudado cuando Dagur utilizó a Astrid para lastimar a Hipo, años atrás.

A final de cuentas quería a Dagur, no podía evitarlo, y le lastimaba ver que ese hombre no sólo tenía sed asesina, sino que también tenía sed de una venganza sin fundamentos.

.

.

La cena ya había terminado, pero un jefe, no descansa.

-Saldremos a volar. –informó Hipo. –Debo dar una última vuelta a Berk, casi anochece. –agarró un último pan, y dirigió la mirada a Astrid. –¿Me acompañas?

La rubia sonrió feliz, asintiendo, se echó hacia atrás con la silla y se levantó, tomó su capucha que estaba colgada y se la puso en la espalda.

-¿También vienes, Valka? –preguntó, más por compromiso, que por que quisiera mientras se abrochaba su capa.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hipo se colocó atrás de Astrid, Valka estaba a punto de confirmar su participación en el vuelo nocturno, cuando su hijo le hizo señas con sus manos, pidiendo a gritos mudos que no aceptara.

-No. –dijo con sus manos y una expresión desfigurada.

A la mujer le causó mucha gracia, se llevó una mano a la boca y negó con burla.

-Gracias… -miró a Hipo, que estaba rogando una negativa. –Pero estoy muy cansada, en otra ocasión los acompañaré con gusto.

-Bueno, entonces creo que daremos una vuelta. –simplificó Astrid, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal.

-Sí, no se preocupen por regresar temprano, es una linda noche, disfrútenla. –insinuó.

Astrid notó ese tono sugerente en la mujer, pero no le tomó importancia. Salió de la casa y esperó a Hipo en los establos, por otro lado, el castaño sólo le dio las gracias con la mirada y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Me la debes. –amenazó, indicando con su dedo y señalándolo, juguetonamente tras guiñar un ojo. No había muchas mamás de ese estilo, y menos en Berk.

Haddock sonrió y se dirigió al establo para sacar a Tormenta y a Chimuelo.

Sin embargo, Astrid ya venía de regreso.

-¿Y Tormenta? –preguntó el varón, extrañado por no ver a la dragona.

-Ya está dormida, me da pena despertarla. Volamos mucho tiempo en la tarde, debe estar cansada. –comentó algo triste, pero Chimuelo acercó su cabeza para animarla, dando a entender que permitía que ella lo montara.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Llevamos a esta chica linda a volar? –preguntó su jinete acariciándole el hocico.

El Furia Nocturna se acercó y lamió a Astrid en su rostro, haciendo que ella se riera de buena gana.

-Supongo que eso es un sí.

En breves instantes, la pareja favorita de muchos surcaba los aires, en busca de alguna anomalía, pero al parecer Berk había conspirado para tener una noche tranquila, pacífica y libre de problemas.

-Parece que todo está en orden. –comentó Astrid, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Hipo, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, rodeando su cintura. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de volar con él, esa tranquilidad y sosiego que el chico le transmitía sólo con estar a su lado.

Volar era de lo mejor que había hecho en su vida. Le daba gracias a Hipo por obligarla a tomar ese vuelo seis años atrás. Astrid suspiró, el hombre escuchó esa pequeña acción.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó curioso, volteando a verla disimuladamente.

-Nada, sólo recordaba la primera vez que volamos juntos.

Hipo sonrió recordando ese día, el último día en el que estuvo con sus dos piernas, el día en el que la historia de Berk cambió… y la suya también.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Siguieron volando un poco más, hasta que se adentraron en el bosque, ganaron altura poco a poco, hasta que la tierra firme quedó con poca visibilidad.

Hipo arregló la cola de Chimuelo, para que él pudiera volar solo, aun le faltaban detalles, pero era más sencillo que el maniobrara sin la necesidad de tener un jinete, pues con las responsabilidades, no sólo del jefe, sino del Alfa, era necesaria más independencia por parte de los dos. El castaño se volteó, quedando de frente a la rubia.

Astrid le pareció curiosa la mirada que Hipo le brindó además de causarle gracia por la manera en que el viento lo despeinaba.

-¿Te gustaría intentar una locura? –preguntó, ofreciéndole una mano a la chica.

La rubia sonrió con coquetería y arranque.

-Atrevida debió ser mi otro nombre. –respondió, tomando la mano de él.

-Cierra los ojos. –pidió después de sonreírle.

La vikinga hizo caso, cerró sus párpados y confió ciegamente en su esposo, éste, la abrazó, y cuando se aseguró que los brazos de ella estuvieran alrededor de su cuerpo, la sujetó y se aventó con ella al vacío.

Astrid abrió los ojos al momento, viendo cómo caía. Dejó escapar un grito sorpresivo.

-¡Hipo!

Los dos caían en picada, dando algunos giros sobre su eje mientras las entonces desconocidas fuerzas de gravedad hacían su efecto en ellos.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó el jefe de Berk.

Por más que Astrid quiera decir que no y que estaba loco, no quiso.

Le dio un beso rápido en la fría mejilla.

-Me encanta. –susurró sobre sus labios.

Hipo sonrió, dejó de abrazarla cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello, abrió sus brazos y se liberaron esas "alas", estaba a punto de picar la aleta dorsal del traje, cuando Astrid, con una sonrisa traviesa, se adelantó, dando un golpe en esa parte, liberando así el ala de la espalda.

-Ouch. –se quejó el ojiverde, haciendo que la rubia se riera fuertemente, aunque debido a la velocidad con la que volaban, se escuchó distante.

Maniobraron en picada un poco, dieron unos cuantos giros y piruetas, hasta que comenzaron a descender, aproximándose al suelo,

-¡Chimuelo! –llamó Hipo, confiando que el reptil aparecería cuanto antes.

Sin embargo, no apareció.

-¡Chimuelo! –llamó Astrid en esta ocasión.

Se vieron entre ellos, tratando de buscar una solución.

-No me sueltes. –pidió Hipo, tratando de ubicar algo de donde sujetarse, pues los árboles se veían cada vez más cerca.

La rubia apretó más el cuello del muchacho, esperando que el Alfa apareciera cuanto antes. De repente algunas ramas de árboles comenzaron a aparecer en el rededor, incluso algunas le golpearon al caer.

Hipo comenzó a sudar frío, nunca había caído sin que Chimuelo lo salvara, pero ahora era diferente, no lo veía por ningún lado. Tanto él como Astrid se miraron, después cerraron los ojos y esperaron el impacto, el cual, por suerte, no sucedió. El jefe abrió los ojos, y sonrió inconscientemente porque los dos volaban en el lomo de su dragón. El castaño quedó situado encima de Astrid, ella sonrió aliviada y respiró con tranquilidad.

-Sabía que vendrías Chimuelo. –confesó la rubia mientras lo acariciaba, enderezándose.

El Furia Nocturna estaba a punto de tocar el suelo.

-Yo tuve mis dudas. –bromeó un poco, pero su ironía no causó la reacción esperada, porque el dragón se detuvo, y con su espalda los dejó caer.

Astrid, tirada en el suelo con Hipo encima de ella, no aguantó la risa ante la acción del reptil.

-Chimuelo… no es cierto, no te ofendas. –trató de enmendar el muchacho tras ponerse en pie.

El reptil se hizo del rogar, jugueteando con Hipo.

-Lo siento, amigo… gracias por salvarnos a Astrid y a mí.

Tanto él como la rubia lo acariciaron y recibieron como respuesta que Chimuelo los llenara de baba con su lengua. Se sacudieron un poco la tierra, Hipo arregló su traje, y lamentablemente se dio cuenta que una de sus alas se había roto.

Volteó a ver a Chimuelo y se preguntó por qué no los había seguido inmediatamente, y fue cuando obtuvo la respuesta, vio que se le cerraban los párpados, él también tenía muchas actividades de Alfa que cumplir.

Astrid también vio al dragón de su esposo y le acarició la cabeza.

-Amigo, ve a dormir y descansa. Astrid y yo regresamos a casa más al rato. –accedió el jefe, pero el dragón se reusó, tratando de aparentar que seguía bien.

A la rubia le pareció extraño que él no pidiera que regresaran juntos en ese momento, de hecho, recapacitó y recordó que Hipo había andado serio, al menos hasta que salieron a volar, por lo que infirió que quería hablar con ella de algo importante.

-Anda, descansa, yo cuido de Hipo. –dijo Astrid en señal de empatía, guiñándole un ojo para que se sintiera en confianza.

Chimuelo, por más que le gustaba mostrar entereza, seguía siendo un dragón joven, y la verdad es que todo ese día había andado volando y casi no había comido. Hipo le arregló la cola una vez más, para asegurarse que pudiera volar sin que él manejara la prótesis. Y tras despedirse, el alfa de los dragones se marchó.

La vikinga suspiró y encaró al castaño.

-Muy bien, más vale que lo digas. –habló con tono amenazante, mismo que Hipo conocía a la perfección.

-¿Qué?, sólo quiero pasar un rato con mi esposa. –defendió, haciéndose el desentendido, pero a cambio obtuvo una mirada Hofferson, haciendo que él se rindiera. –Está bien, tú ganas.

La rubia sonrió complacida, acercándose al muchacho, ambos se sentaron en césped y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban en el claro donde Hipo encontró a Chimuelo seis años atrás, es decir, su lugar preferido en la isla.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Astrid, colocando una mano en la espalda del chico.

Ella tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que Hipo hablaría sobre lo que se decía en el pueblo.

-He escuchado ciertos comentarios en el pueblo…

"_Maldición"_. –pensó Hofferson.

-Es sobre nosotros…

-Sí, los he escuchado, bueno, me han contado. –agregó la rubia, colocando su flequillo detrás de su oreja.

Hipo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, no esperaba que ella supiese. Se asustó un poco y decidió que era bueno

-¿Y qué opinas?

Astrid se puso algo incómoda, mirando hacia otro lado. –Me importa más lo que opines tú.

Hipo se rascó la cabeza y tomó aire.

-Realmente creo que tienen razón, debo darte tu lugar como esposa del jefe. Sé que tú no eres alguien que esté sujeta o que digan que eres de "la propiedad" de alguien, por eso será sólo si tú quieres. –dijo, tartamudeando en ciertas ocasiones.

Allí fue cuando la rubia ya no entendió bien.

-¿De qué me estás hablando? –preguntó, de una vez por todas, alzando una ceja. Al parecer no era el tema que ella creía.

-Pues que ya sabes del viaje que voy a realizar la próxima semana. Por lo regular viajo sólo con Chimuelo y algunos jinetes, sin mencionar a Bocón, pero pues… que… me gustaría que me acompañes a la Isla Escalofrío a la firma de tratados en esta ocasión, que aunque ya te conocen, me gustaría que puedas hablar con ellos. Aunque no me gusta que luego te anden cortejando, ya conoces cómo son los demás. –confesó abiertamente, celoso, haciendo que Astrid sonriera.

-Con que era eso. –suspiró. -¿En serio quieres que vaya?

-Sí, sólo nos ausentaríamos unos días, no creo que pasen muchas novedades. Y tú… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Astrid lo abrazó más, sobre todo por la carita que estaba poniendo, además, le emocionaba ir a otras islas habitadas por vikingos, no sólo las que en tiempo atrás exploraba con él.

-Yo contigo iría al fin del mundo si me lo pides, babe. Además, no me gusta extrañarte tanto. Sin mencionar que Anna está en las Islas Escalofrío, y bien que sé que ella en más de una ocasión intentó coquetearte.

El chico sonrió complacido, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces nos iremos en unos días.

Siguieron hablando de algunas otras cosas triviales, de cómo iba la aldea, la academia, sus actividades, etc… en realidad sólo disfrutaban de ese momento entre ellos dos, porque no tenían la oportunidad de vivirlos todo el tiempo, y menos después de que Hipo se volvió el jefe, era cierto que siempre trataba de pasar un rato con ella, pero no siempre era posible, así que cada ocasión que podían lo aprovechaban al máximo.

Estaban recargados en un tronco, la luz de la luna era suficiente para alumbrar a los enamorados, afortunadamente no hacía mucho frío, pero no era pretexto para no estar abrazados uno con el otro.

-Por un momento pensé que hablarías sobre "eso" otro que andan diciendo en el pueblo. –comentó Astrid, casi de manera inconsciente.

-¿Qué "eso" otro? –preguntó Hipo, haciéndose el desentendido otra vez.

-Ya sabes… -comenzó, enderezándose un poco para mirar mejor a Hipo. –Que ya tenemos algunos meses de casados y pues…

-Que aún no damos la noticia de tener un hijo. –finalizó el castaño, resoplando y entendiendo.

Se sumergieron en un breve silencio hasta que Astrid volvió a tomar la palabra

-Hoy hablé con tu mamá sobre eso, y me dijo que no deben afectarnos esos comentarios. La gente dice eso porque nos quiere ver más felices, y quiere tener la esperanza de que los Haddock sigan gobernando.

-Sí, ella también me dijo lo mismo. –continuó con voz queda.

-Aunque sí he de admitir que me molesta que hablen de nosotros. –confesó la rubia.

-Sabíamos que era algo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos. –dijo, acariciando su espalda.

-Sí.

-¿Y tú qué opinas? –preguntó Hipo, no queriendo entrar en el tema, pero sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Sobre los comentarios o sobre lo de… tener hijos? –preguntó, como no queriendo la cosa.

Sabía que no podrían postergar esa conversación, y aunque no había sido la idea, Hipo quería dejarlo claro.

-Sobre las dos.

-Pues ya te dije que me molesta un poco, pero bien sabes que lo que la gente diga o piense de mí me tiene sin cuidado, desde siempre. –habló con naturalidad de ella. –Pero, sobre lo otro… pues…

-Estamos hablando de un bebé, no es como criar un dragón, que con unas semanas de nacido ya puede volar y separarse de su madre. –argumentó Hipo.

-Lo sé, es decir… es una persona, que estaría a nuestro cuidado. –Astrid recapacitó ante la responsabilidad a la que se enfrentarían.

Ninguno de los dos supo descifrar el momento en que ambos se volvieron maduros para hablar de ese tema sin sonrojarse, o al menos no se apreciaba por lo oscuro de la noche.

Astrid resopló, Hipo entendió su reacción, no le gustaba mostrarse vulnerable. Ella se sintió tonta por haber sacado ese tema a la luz.

-La verdad es que sí me gustaría que tuviéramos un hijo, o hija. –comentó algo nerviosa, no entendía por qué, pero lo estaba.

-Y… ¿te sientes lista para eso? –preguntó el ojiverde, con reserva, tomándola de los hombros.

La rubia sonrió un poco. –Creo que jamás estaré lista, pero no quiere decir que no quiera intentarlo. ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Te gustaría que tuviéramos hijos?

El jefe se atragantó un poco con su propia saliva. Se aclaró la garganta, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. Se puso rojito, infló sus cachetes (clara señal de que estaba nervioso), miró a Astrid y asintió levemente.

A la rubia le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

-Creo… creo que ni tú ni yo crecimos en un "hogar" completamente estable. Tú perdiste a tus padres muy chica… yo me críe sin mi madre, y la relación con mi padre no siempre fue la más sana, pero… pues… nos queremos, ¿no?, yo creo que de esa misma manera cuidaríamos a nuestro hijo.

Astrid sonrió, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces… eso significa…

¿Estaban listos para tener un hijo? La respuesta era que no, pero ¿quién lo estaba?

Ambos se abrazaron en señal de apoyo mutuo. Los dos saldrían adelante con ese nuevo reto que habían decidido tomar. No esperaron mucho y sellaron esa promesa de la manera que siempre lo hacían, comenzaron a besarse, era un beso diferente, un beso lleno de promesas, de seguridad, de esperanzas… de la certeza de un futuro mucho mejor al que vivían en ese momento.

Hipo acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos.

-Significa que quiero una niña o niño que se parezca a ti, y cuanto antes mejor. –susurró sobre sus labios, separándose un poco.

-Yo también. –bromeó, haciendo reír al chico, sin soltarse.

Hipo observó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La amaba, más que su propia vida, con ella aprendió más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, sonrió de una manera diferente y sugerente, misma que compartió con ella.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de los bebés? –empezó, delineando los labios y acariciando el mentón de la mujer, ésta negó con inocencia. Hipo se acercó más a ella, hasta tenerla a una cortísima distancia de su rostro, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –La manera en que se piden.

Astrid sonrió feliz, se abalanzó sobre Hipo, cayendo al pasto de nuevo, rodeó su cuello entre sus brazos, para después darle un beso de infinita dulzura. Sin ser tardo, Haddock también sujetó a su esposa de la cintura, comenzando a acariciarla de la manera más amorosa que le fuera posible.

Adoraba la manera tan delicada con la que Hipo la trataba, desde siempre. La acariciaba con ternura, con amor, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla, la consideraba como una mujer, no sólo como vikinga; por otra parte, a Hipo lo volvía loco esa faceta tan atrevida y audaz que la rubia manifestaba siempre, especialmente con él.

-Qué bueno que… no vino mi mamá. –dijo entre besos que poco a poco iban bajando por su cuello.

-Y… qué bueno… que Chimuelo se fue. –bromeó un poco más, ante lo que ambos sonrieron para después seguir dándose besos y caricias.

Ambos deseaban tener un hijo, no para darle gusto a Berk, ni para que la aldea tuviera un heredero, sino porque ellos deseaban tener una unión superior que los mantuviera juntos y ligados por toda la vida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, ni tampoco nadie en Berk, a excepción quizá de Gothi y Valka que sospechaban, es que ese bebé que ambos anhelaban, ya venía en camino, y ya estaba creciendo en el vientre de muchacha; pero tampoco sabían que él o ella enfrentaría miles de problemas antes de ver la luz del mundo, si es que la llegaba a ver, y por lo que venía rumbo a Berk, desde Berserker, las esperanzas eran casi nulas.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

_Ta, ta, ra!_

¿Qué les pareció?, en lo personal estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia, y espero de todo corazón que ustedes disfruten de leerlo.

Ya pasó un año después de los sucesos en la película, los chicos ya tienen seis meses de casados, y bueno, no quería decir lo del embarazo, pero en los siguientes capis empezaría a dar muchos spoilers y no quería que estuvieran con el ansia, además, Gothi ya lo sabe, por eso le guiñó el ojo a la rubia, y hasta guardó el secreto jeje. ¿Qué les gustaría que fuera, niño o niña?

Por cierto, sé que hay mucho misterio con eso de lo de "Hace tres años", por lo que, no prometo nada, pero espero publicar esa historia, la cual, de momento, lleva el nombre de "Cómo romper un corazón", cuando las lean (si deciden hacerlo) se darán cuenta que hay muuuchos sucesos parecidos.

No tengo palabras ante el apoyo que me han dado con esta historia, miren que 40 reviews sólo con dos capis me hace muy feliz, y en respuesta aquí tienen el tercer capítulo, sin ustedes, la historia no sería lo que es.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**_Publicado:_**___5 de agosto de 2014_


	4. Prepárate

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4:**Prepárate

"_Crecer sucede tan rápido a veces, que nos pilla por sorpresa"_

Cómo robar una espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Iban de regreso a la aldea principal, pocas veces se les veía caminando juntos, en específico, tomados de las manos y con esas sonrisas tan amplias en sus rostros. Hipo aprovechaba de vez en cuando para rodear a Astrid de manera protectora, o darle pequeños besitos, ya fuera en su cuello o en sus mejillas.

La rubia, por otra parte, entre juegos y bromas trataba de alejarse un poco de Hipo, no porque estuviera molesta, sino porque tenía que arreglar algo, pero entre tanto jugueteo, era difícil realizarlo.

-Hipo, deja que haga mi trenza, por favor, bien sabes que no me agrada tener el cabello suelto. –comentó mientras sujetaba su melena.

El jefe la soltó, ofendido, e incluso haciendo una mueca.

-Ni te quejes, que fuiste tú quien me deshizo la trenza. –defendió, a punto de finalizarla, colocándola sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-Sí, esa parte la recuerdo bien. –le dijo, acercándose a ella por detrás, dándole un beso en la mejilla, al cual ni siquiera pudo corresponder. –Además, tú también me deshiciste una. –reprochó, a manera de broma y vengativa.

Astrid se ruborizó un poco, apartando la mirada. Se acercó a Hipo y le jaló el cabello, haciendo que el castaño riera por esa acción. Ágilmente, la rubia realizó una trenza pequeña, y aprovechó para ajustarle la otra.

-Tu cabello ya creció un poquito. –observó. –Dentro de poco tal vez pueda hacerte otra más. –dijo, emocionada, dando un pequeño saltito.

Hipo abrió los ojos, pensando que tal vez debería cortárselo antes de que su esposa lo usara para jugar, en realidad no le importó, por lo que tomó la mano de la rubia y siguieron andando. El castaño acarició el brazo de ella para encontrar el camino a su mano, pero se detuvo en su muñeca, agarrando un brazalete que ella siempre portaba desde hacía casi un año cuando le pidió de manera indirecta que se casaran.

-No te lo has quitado, ¿verdad?

Astrid negó con la cabeza. -Sabes… el brazalete se lo regresé a tu mamá cuando lo vio. Le dije que era de ella, y que si quería, podía regresárselo.

-Me lo comentó. –recordó el chico.

-Sí, pero ella me dijo que no, que ahora me pertenecía, que este brazalete ha sido de las esposas de los jefes en varias generaciones atrás.

-Así, es. Y sólo tú puedes portarlo. –recalcó con orgullo, ahora dirigiendo su mano al cuello de la chica.

-Y por lo que veo, tampoco te has quitado el collar que te hice. –observó, sonriendo. –Ni el medallón de tu mamá.

La rubia volvió a negar. –No, este es más especial tú me lo hiciste, para pedirme que fuera tu novia hace años, y el medallón, pues me hace recordar de dónde vengo.

Sonrieron levemente y siguieron su camino. No sabían ni qué hora era, sólo que era muy tarde porque incluso algunas de las lumbreras que había, ya ni emanaban el humo de la madera consumida conforme se acercaban a la aldea, hasta que sigilosamente entraron a la casa, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en medio de la oscuridad, Hipo se dio varios golpes mientras se dirigían a su habitación para dormir (provocando que Astrid se riera de buena gana) lo que quedara de esa noche, que hasta el momento, había sido maravillosa.

Astrid se puso un camisón para después acurrucarse en la cama, de la manera más íntima posible, con Hipo.

-Te amo mi lady. –susurró tiernamente después de besar su frente.

La rubia rodeó el cuello de él, comenzando a besarlo nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Lamentablemente, sería la última que compartirían de esa manera, tal vez la rubia lo presentía, y debido a eso, miles de recuerdos y pesadillas la envolvieron durante las pocas horas que pudo dormir.

.

.

Se despertó más temprano que de lo usual, pero no le ganó a Valka, en cuanto el sol estaba por salir, ella ya estaba despierta, lista para volar con Brincanubes. Pero sabía que regresaría para desayunar. Quien no se había despertado era Hipo, vaya que el día de ayer fue pesado para él, porque de lo usual ya estaría comenzando a recorrer Berk.

Además, esa madrugada habían regresado bastante tarde del claro, no podía despertarlo sin razón, además, es ella quien no había dormido bien por sueños raros que había tenido, así que al no conciliar el sueño, retomó algunos quehaceres de la casa.

El sol todavía no salía, así no podía ir por huevos ni pescado, había quedado algo de pan de la cena, por lo que puso algo de leche a hervir y calentar esos panes para desayunar.

Escuchó unos ruidos en el piso de arriba, lo que seguramente significaba que Hipo ya se había despertado, y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Pese a las pocas horas que sueño que tuvo, y las "pesadillas", se encontraba con mucha paz en su interior, es como si algo le dijera que todo estaba bien, de momento, y estaba feliz, más por la decisión que ella e Hipo habían tomado justo anoche, ruborizándose por recordar cómo habían terminado las cosas allá en el bosque, y cómo continuaron cuando llegaron a la habitación.

-Buenos días, mi lady.

Astrid sonrió, aún estaba oscuro, pero la vela iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver la sonrisa de Hipo.

-Buenos días, guapo.

El jefe se acercó a la chica y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla, sin embargo, la rubia se apartó al sentir una sensación extraña.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó, consternado, moviendo sus manos.

Ella rio por el gesto que hizo. –No, no es nada. –se acercó nuevamente, acunando su rostro entre sus manos. –Es sólo que veo que te ha crecido más tu barba, y pues… no sé, me picó un poco. –comentó, acariciando una de las mejillas de él, jugando de manera tierna con los pelitos puntiagudos que sobresalían de su cara.

Ver a Astrid así, le hizo tener una idea bastante loca, muchísimo más que la de anoche. La sujetó con un brazo de su cintura, él sabía que a ella le encantaba que hiciera eso, aunque lo negara abiertamente, para después susurrar cerca de sus labios.

-¿Y no te gusta que mi barba te haga cosquillas?

La rubia ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa, haciendo que se apartara de él. Hipo sonrió triunfante por el sonrojo de la rubia, pero ésta no se quedó conforme, en respuesta le dio un muy buen golpe en su costilla izquierda.

-_Ouch_. –se quejó, exagerando el dolor, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esa "violencia intrafamiliar". -¿Por qué me golpeas tan temprano? –cuestionó, sobándose con sus manos.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes cómo soy, no sé qué te sorprende.

El castaño negó con la cabeza. –Sí, no me sorprende que seas ruda. –comentó, como si fuera obvio, aunque a decir verdad, la rubia tuvo una idea para ponerlo en su lugar.

Para sorpresa del chico, Astrid aprovechó la oportunidad, con algo de fuerza, que aunque no le gustara admitir que Hipo ya era un poco más fuerte que ella, lo empujó contra la pared de madera que estaba a su derecha, se acercó a su rostro y besó fugazmente sus labios, claro que con su toque de pasión y atrevimiento, dándole una pequeñísima mordida en el labio inferior de Hipo, quedando consternado por la acción.

Se separó muy poco de él, dejándolo sin oportunidad de pensar. Lo miró con maldad, para después susurrarle seductoramente.

-¿Y acaso… no te gusta que sea ruda contigo? –alzó una ceja de la manera más coqueta que se le ocurrió.

Ahora sí que Hipo se sintió tan vulnerable y torpe, conocía a Astrid y sabía que se iba a desquitar de una manera u otra, y en definitiva, lo logró.

Hipo no contestó, miró hacia un lado, creyendo que iba a desaparecer ese momento bochornoso, agradecía que nadie más lo estuviera viendo.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas. No vuelvo a intentar nada de esto. –comentó abochornado, separándose un poco.

La rubia al verlo así, sonrió triunfante, era hora de celebrar su victoria.

-"Soy Hipo, el jefe de Berk, y mi esposa me pone nervioso cada vez que me besa". –Astrid imitó la voz de él, exagerando con sus manos y gestos.

Haddock ya sabía ese jueguito, pero le encantaba divertirse con ella cuando lo parodiaba, y debía admitir que lo hacía muy bien. El castaño no se iba a quedar conforme, no esta vez, buscaría una revancha. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón, a banda que la rubia siempre usaba en su cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos, tocó su frente y se dio cuenta que curiosamente no la traía, olvidó ponérsela en cuanto despertó.

Graciosamente, Hipo la puso sobre su frente, se cruzó de brazos, carraspeó su garganta, y comenzó a hablar con voz algo aguda.

-"Soy Astrid, la más ruda de por aquí, y me gusta hacer que mi esposo se moleste y darle golpes, porque así, puedo besarlo después en señal de remordimiento". –cuando terminó de hablar colocó una de sus manos en su cintura derecha, balanceándose levemente, para después acercarse a la rubia y darle un ligerísimo golpe en su hombro.

Hofferson no aguantó las carcajadas por la imitación, eran contadas las veces cuando Hipo lo hacía, y sin duda, ésta fue la mejor.

-En eso sí que me ganaste… ni cortándome una pierna lograré mejorarlo. –admitió entre risas, que Hipo también comenzó a dar. –Estuvo muy buena.

Hipo: 2

Astrid: 54 (contadas)

El castaño sonrió muchísimo, aun no podía creer que él era la causa de ese comportamiento en, la que en sus días de adolescencia, la vikinga más fría y ruda de todo Berk.

Se quitó la banda, la cual ni se había puesto bien, y fue a sentarse al lado de Astrid, a quien ya le dolía el vientre por tanta risa. Él tomó su rostro y colocó la diadema café en la cabeza y frente de la rubia, ella se la acomodó justo como su madre le enseñó cuando era niña.

Hipo seguía en su papel de "Astrid", por lo que le dio otro golpecillo en el hombro.

-Esto es por imitarme. –dijo, agudizando su mirada, claro que la muchacha no se aguantó la risa, de por sí. –Y esto… -lamentablemente Hipo no terminó la imitación, porque la rubia le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-Esto es por todo lo demás… -retomaron sus papel originales, la chica rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies e inició un dulce y tierno beso.

No sabía por qué, pero Hipo veía a Astrid más feliz, más alegre, incluso podía decir que irradiaba una luz distinta, claro que no se lo diría porque tenía la probabilidad de ganarse otro golpe, y con uno matutino era más que suficiente. Lo que sí, no se resistió fue a darle un beso en la mejilla, para después unir sus frentes y mirarla a los ojos.

-No sé qué haría sin ti. –confesó abiertamente. Aun no entendía cómo es que su padre siguió vivo sin tener al amor de su vida cerca. –Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

Haddock estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando escucharon unos ruidos afuera de la casa, sonrieron, a sabiendas que se trataban de sus dragones.

-Los chicos demandan atención. –comentó Astrid, divertida caminando hacia la puerta.

Hipo agarró un pan, y se lo llevó comiendo mientras salían del hogar.

-¡Buenos días Tormenta!, ¿descansaste bien? –dijo la rubia, acariciando a su dragón, después de llegar al establo, en seguida saludó y acarició al dragón de su esposo.

La dragona movió su cabeza con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué tal Chimuelo?, ¿listo para empezar con los labores de hoy? –preguntó el jefe.

El Furia Nocturna asintió, justo en ese momento aterrizó Valka, con una cesta grande de peces, ante lo cual los dragones fueron a degustar inmediatamente las delicias marinas que la protectora de los dragones trajo consigo.

-Buen día. –saludó, bajando de su dragón.

Los tres reptiles que vivían en el establo devoraron rápidamente los pescados que la madre de Hipo había llevado.

-Gracias por ahorrarnos el trabajo, Valka. –agradeció Astrid. –Mañana me encargo yo.

-Hija, no tienes nada qué agradecer. –comentó, acariciando al dragón de ella.

Hipo sonrió por ver a las mujeres que más amaba, platicando animadamente.

-Bueno, _ladies_, creo que Chimuelo y yo debemos marcharnos. Iremos al verificar que la tormenta de la madrugada no haya dejado estragos en la aldea.

Su madre lo abrazó.

-Cuídate hijo.

El asintió, a veces su mamá era muy protectora, aunque no tanto como su esposa.

Se dirigió con Astrid, quien le hacía mimos a su dragona, se detuvo por un momento para despedirse de él, Hipo le dio un abrazo, y después un beso en la mejilla.

-Regreso más de rato.

Ambos se sonrieron con la seguridad de volver a verse pronto.

Dicho eso, el chico montó al alfa y volaron hacia el bosque, junto con los primeros rayos del sol que empezaban a cambiar los tonos del cielo. La rubia se le quedó mirando con una mirada de amor y emoción.

Para Valka no pasó desapercibido ese cariño y complicidad con la que ambos chicos se despidieron. Por más que respetara su relación, no dejaba de ser curiosa ni tampoco emocionarse como si fuese una adolescente por la historia de amor del que su hijo era protagonista. Y otra cosa que le llamaba la atención, es ese brillo lleno de luz y esperanza que Astrid emanaba de manera inconsciente.

La observó varios minutos al jugar con Tormenta, mientras seguía dándole pescado.

La rubia sonreía, emanaba felicidad, desprendía luz, y en ciertas ocasiones, sin que ella lo notara, se tocaba el vientre.

Valka sonrió feliz, tenía una corazonada de lo que le podía estar pasando. Eran tantas las señales, que no podía seguir ignorándolas, debía cuestionar las inferencias de su mente, sin embargo, no podía ser tan directa y cuestionarle algo así como _"¿Mi hijo y tú han tenido intimidad últimamente?"_, no, claro que no. Debía ser más sutil.

Estaba por preguntar si había tenido el sangrado durante ese mes, pero se detuvo cuando vio que la rubia se quedó congelada, dejando de hacerle caso a Tormenta y se tocó el pecho con dolor, por lo que ella notó esa acción y se dirigió a su nuera.

-¿Estás bien, Astrid? –cuestionó la mujer, tocándole el hombro para que mantuviera el equilibrio.

La rubia trató de tranquilizarla haciendo un ademán.

-No te preocupes Valka, es sólo que me dieron… un… un poco de nauseas con el olor del pescado. –señaló algo de disgusto en su rostro.

Pensó rápidamente, ésa era la oportunidad que buscaba.

-¿Y desde cuando tienes esas nauseas? –preguntó suspicaz.

La rubia se recargó en el poste del establo.

-No sé, no les había prestado atención, seguramente debió ser algo que comí. –tragó duro y pasó el malestar. –Pero ya estoy mejor.

La jinete de Brincanubes no le creyó, nada.

-Si quieres, entrar a la casa, descansa. Sirve que desayunamos. –propuso.

La rubia asintió, acarició a los dragones, y ambas mujeres se dispusieron a entrar al hogar.

-Había preparado un poco de pan, por si gustas. –comentó Astrid, retomando el papel ama de casa.

Eso era algo que le gustaba, tanto Valka como ella tomaban la responsabilidad de hacer las actividades domésticas.

-Gracias.

Las Haddock desayunaron rápidamente, conversaron de temas triviales de la aldea, aunque Valka no dejaba de sentirse emocionada por la posibilidad de embarazo de Astrid.

-Por cierto, mañana veremos en la Academia de dragones la clase Nadder y Cortaleña, son tu especialidad, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? –preguntó Valka, dando un último bocado a ese pan.

El rostro de Astrid se iluminó.

-Por supuesto. Me llevaré los bocetos que Hipo hizo sobre las diferentes etapas de los Nadder, ¿te parece?

-Es excelente.

Ambas compartían esa fascinación por los dragones, Valka veía en la chica esa hija que no tuvo oportunidad de tener, y Astrid, venía en su suegra, esa mamá que le faltó, que aunque tuvo a su tía Gylda en todo momento, pues ni era de su sangre.

La viuda de Estoico estaba fascinada al ver los gestos de Astrid, así que decidió que era momento en que debía comenzar a preguntar esas dudas que a cada segundo incrementaban.

-Anoche ya no escuché bien cuando tú y mi hijo regresaron. –comenzó, con respeto, dando un sorbo a la leche hervida.

Pero claro que le dio gracia ver a Astrid sonrojarse un poco.

-Sí… llegamos algo tarde. –aclaró su garganta. –Hipo tenía que hablar conmigo de… algo importante.

-Ya veo.

Un raro e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellas, Astrid no estaba segura de comentarle a Valka sobre lo que Hipo y ella habían decidido, pero tampoco podía excluirla así, aunque ya llevaba un año viviendo de nuevo en Berk, la rubia había sido testigo de lo difícil que había sido adaptarse a su nueva vida, tomó aire y también valor para hablar, aunque no entendía por qué sonreía como una tonta.

-En realidad… Hipo me pidió que…

-Sí, ¿qué te pidió? –animó a que siguiera.

-Que… que lo acompañe en un viaje que va a realizar. Ya sabes, para la firma de tratados.

Valka sonrió, recordando y añorando los viajes que en su juventud también realizó.

-Me alegro, es bueno que lo acompañes. -suspiró con nostalgia. –Yo acompañé a Estoico en un par de viajes, es lindo que otras islas también sepan que eres parte del gobierno de Berk.

La jinete de Tormenta sonrió, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a confesar.

-Y también… también…

-¿Sí?

Volvió a suspirar, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Valka, Hipo no me dijo que te comentara nada aun, pero somos una familia, y a fin de cuentas, pues también te involucra ti. –comentó nerviosa aunque con sonrisa en su rostro.

La mujer ladeó un poco el rostro, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que pasaba.

-Hipo y yo creemos que estamos preparados para tener un hijo.

La mujer se contagió de las sonrisas de su nuera, ya no seguiría indagando, pronto se daría cuenta de su embarazo.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó llevándose una mano a la boca.

-Sí. –confirmó con orgullo. –Sólo esperemos que los dioses piensen igual.

A Valka se le quebró un poco la voz.

-A penas ayer te dije que no prestaran importancia a los comentarios de los aldeanos. –dijo divertida. -Estoy completamente segura que pronto darán la noticia que Berk tanto desea oír.

Hofferson sonrió feliz, junto con su suegra, sin embargo, ésta se borró al instante por el sonido que se escuchaban por todo Berk. Las féminas prestaron atención y se prepararon mentalmente.

-Es la alarma de invasión norte. –apreció Valka, poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que la ojiazul. Ambas se vieron a los ojos, asustadas.

-Hipo… -musitó Astrid, con preocupación.

.

.

.

Ser centinela de noche no era sencillo.

Ser un jinete de dragones, tampoco.

Ser centinela, jinete de dragones y tener de compañero a un Mocoso, mucho menos.

-Pero en serio _Papapez_, creo que las cosas con Brutilda están mejor que nunca. –dijo, recargándose en la silla, meciéndose un poco.

Una de las cualidades del vikingo regordete, era su paciencia. Y vaya que había desarrollado una con el paso de los años, tan paciente, comprensivo y conciliador se había vuelto que hasta había entablado una buena relación de camaradas. Pese a que se disputaban la atención de chica, no era una competencia que afectara su amistad.

Sin embargo, había algo que tenía perturbado al pobre rubio, y es que en algún momento, de alguna forma, la chica que cuestión debería decidirse por alguien, y la pregunta aquí era… ¿qué le pasaría al otro?

¿En serio quería a Brutilda así como veía a Patán desvivirse por ella?, ¿o así como Hipo velaba por su esposa?

La respuesta a ese cuestionamiento era afirmativo, sí la quería, la quería mucho, no porque fuera una de las pocas chicas que quedaban "libres" en Berk, era su manera despreocupada de ver la vida. Y por eso mismo es que desde hacía meses atrás se había dedicado a reprimir sus sentimientos, a mentalizarse que ella no era para él, que no tenían mucho en común, y la verdad es que, pese al sufrimiento de su corazón, era cierto.

No fue nada fácil dejar de hacer acciones que le agradaran a ella. Dejó de darle ovejas en las carreras, dejó de buscarla, no le dijo nada durante semanas a menos que ella lo ocupara para algo en específico. Fue difícil al principio, pero… por alguna razón, no le dolió tanto como pensó.

Era una de las cosas en las que la mente fallaba: los asuntos del corazón.

Claro que le tenía un cariño especial a Brutilda, de alguna forma fue su primer interés "real" amoroso, bueno, también estaba esa chica de hace unos años, ese flechazo de verano que sintió por Heather, pero no fue muy serio o al menos no lo recordaba, y de una forma u otra lo marcó en su vida, pero, de igual modo sabía que no es lo que su corazón buscaba.

Tomó aire, maldición, era un vikingo, debía ser más rubia, no entendía por qué le costaba tanto, si sabía que la gemela no era su "alma gemela".

Lo único que pedía era a alguien a quien cuidar para siempre.

Su dragona notó el ánimo de su jinete, así que trató de acercar su cabeza para que la acariciara. Funcionó, porque de inmediato el chico sonrió y le agradeció con la mirada ese gesto que tuvo.

Volteó a ver a su amigo, observar cómo estaba de feliz contando la manera en la que iba esa extraña relación (que de momento sólo Patán decía que existía), le hizo comprender que alejarse del camino del Mocoso, y darle la oportunidad de tener esperanzas a él, era una sensación agradable para sí, aunque debía estar preparado ante una fuerte decepción, no amorosa, o al menos no totalmente, pero sí para que decayera algo.

Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de encontrar algún día, esa chica que le apasionaran los dragones, que fuera de buenos sentimientos con esa vena ruda característica de los vikingos, pero que principalmente, lo amase tanto como seguramente él la amaría. A veces pensaba que no llegaría, pero si Hipo logró entrenar a un Furia Nocturna, claro que había posibilidades de encontrarla por algún lugar.

Sonrió con esperanza, para después ver que Patán seguía contándole la interesante odisea que él vivió jugando tres días enteros a las escondidas con Brutilda.

El cielo ya había cambiado de colores, anunciando el próximo amanecer. Eso sólo significaba una cosa.

-¡Cambio! –se escuchó la rasposa voz de Brutacio, que venía con su dragón, animadamente para relevar el puesto.

Sin embargo, ambos centinelas se le quedaron viendo decepcionados.

-Se supone que debías venir hace cinco horas. –dijo Patapez, cruzándose de brazos. –De día no nos toca ser centinelas.

Brutacio se rascó la cabeza, levantándose el casco un poco.

-Pero descuida futuro cuñado. –se adelantó Patán. –Ya me encargué de todo. –dicho lo anterior, se besó sus músculos de los brazos.

-Caray, pensé que me tocaba al amanecer. –confesó, quitado de la pena y rascándose la cabeza. –Bueno, en ese caso, adiós.

El jinete del Gronckle se levantó y estiró un poco.

-Mañana haces doble turno sin quedarte dormido y ya.

Brutacio retorció su rostro, como si Patapez hubiese dicho una aberración.

-Sin _peros,_o le diré a Hipo y…

Los dos espectadores comenzaron a reír, como si el rubio acabara de contar el chiste más gracioso, incluso el gemelo se limpió una pequeña lagrimilla de sus ojos. –Ay, el buen Hipo. Debo admitir que ahora le tengo mucho más respeto. –comentó divertido.

-Pues deberías. –el vikingo del cabello largo trenzado se volteó rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su jefe, que ya estaba detrás de él montado en su Furia Nocturna, acompañado de su amigo Eret y Rompecráneos.

Los demás rieron un poco por las caras que hizo Brutacio.

-Claro jefe.

Hipo sonrió, al menos, le quedaba el buen humor y la compañía de sus amigos.

-Venimos a buscarlos porque llegó la noticia de que hay varios árboles que se cayeron en la tormenta de la madrugada. Están estorbando en la pasada de un puente. –comentó Eret.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Patan, montando a Dientepúa. –Le mostraré a la hermosa Tilda de lo que soy capaz, vamos amigo.

Dicho lo anterior, el vikingo de pequeña estatura se elevó por los aires, aunque algo llamó su atención, parecía un barco atascado entre unas rocas, poco antes de abrirse ante altamar.

-Chicos… ¿qué es eso? –preguntó, señalando el lugar.

Los hombres voltearon, tratando de enfocar su vista.

-¡Es un barco berserker! –comentó Brutacio desde el suelo, utilizando el catalejo que Hipo y Astrid le regalaron en su cumpleaños pasado.

Hipo bajó de Chimuelo, también utilizó el catalejo de mayor tamaño para enfocar la vista.

-Así es, tiene el estandarte de un Skrill. –confirmó preocupado.

-¿Pero qué hace sólo un barco? –preguntó Patapez.

-Eso mismo es lo que averiguaremos. –terminó el jefe, subiendo a su dragón nuevamente para ir, le indicó con la mirada que lo acompañaran. –Esperemos un poco, todavía no hay que tocar la alarma…

El hijo de Valka aún no terminaba de hablar, cuando escuchó que el cuerno de aviso sonaba ya por todo Berk.

Los jinetes se miraron entre sí, bajaron la mirada y se toparon a Brutacio levantando el pulgar de su puño, guiñando un ojo, en señal de compañerismo.

-¿Ah, pero porqué eres tan bruto? –preguntó, Eret, enojado, empezando a volar con su dragón. –Ya veo por qué te llamas así.

Hipo lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Dije que no había que tocar la alarma.

-Ops, lo siento, dijiste alarma, y lo que hice fue esto. –así es, volvió a tomar aire y volvió a tocar el cuerno.

Hipo y sus seguidores rodaron los ojos, rendidos.

No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando se vio que su mamá y Astrid venían en sus respectivos dragones, además de la gente empezando a aglomerarse cerca de ese acantilado.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Valka en el momento que su compañero tocó tierra.

-¿Estás bien Hipo? –cuestionó su esposa, aun en el aire, aprovechando para comenzar a descender.

La gente comenzó a acumularse en esa parte de la isla, muchos comentarios comenzaron a aparecer sobre la incertidumbre a lo que ocurría.

-¿A caso habrá otra guerra? –preguntó Brutilda, que llegaba también, colocándose en la cabeza correspondiente de su dragón.

-No sabemos, sólo deben saber que yo fui quien tocó la alarma. –alzó las manos para dar a conocer su gran hazaña. –No me lo agradezcan hooligans, sólo soy un jinete al servicio. –finalmente hizo una leve reverencia, cerrando los ojos.

Los berkianos rodaron los ojos, Astrid fue la primera.

-¿Entonces se trató de una falsa alarma? –preguntó furiosa, le dieron un gran susto.

-Claro que no. –defendió el del Cremallerus. –Allí hay un barco berserker.

Quienes escucharon esa noticia miraron hacia donde se señalaba.

Astrid miró a Hipo, se comunicaron con la mirada. Hipo le dio la orden a Chimuelo de que se elevara un poco para que la aldea lo viera y escuchara.

-De momento sólo es un barco, iré con los jinetes a ver qué ocurre. Estén alerta. –la voz, que aunque amable y con timbre agradable del jefe, dejó atentos a los berkianos.

Hipo emprendió camino hacia las rocas donde se encontraba el barco; a su derecha, Astrid con su dragona, del otro extremo los gemelos, detrás de ellos, Patán y Patapez, vigilando que no atacaran por sorpresa, mientras que Eret fue en compañía e Bocón a monitorear y mantener vigilado los horizontes en caso de que viniera una flota mayor.

-¿Crees que sea una trampa? –preguntó Astrid.

-Tal vez.

Se acercaron con cuidado y cautela, se apoyándose en las rocas puntiagudas. A simple vista no se veía ningún berserker dentro del navío, lo cual propiciaba una sospecha más fuerte.

El jefe y Chimuelo aterrizaron en el barco, frente a ellos estaba una manta que cubría un gran bulto. Se acercó para tratar de revelar lo que había.

-Ten mucho cuidado Hipo. –pidió la rubia, con su hacha en mano.

Su esposo sacó su inseparable arma, Chimuelo se colocó en posición preparada para atacar. Hipo tomó la manta y la arrojó al agua. Los dragones estaban en a punto de echar fuego, pero Patapez detuvo el ataque.

-¡Es un dragón! –dijo el chico, bajando para colocarse con su jefe.

Los demás se extrañaron de ver un barco con ese reptil.

Hipo se acercó, a fin de cuentas no sabía si se trataba de un dragón salvaje, pero cuando notó la especie, dejó todo en manos del experto.

-Haz lo tuyo, Patapez.

El mencionado se acercó al Látigo, no era muy común encontrar uno.

-Hola amigo… -cuando el reptil escuchó los pasos y la voz del chico se alertó, demasiado para su gusto, a punto de aventar espina de metal a sus acechantes. –Huy, me confundí, lo siento, chica… tranquila.

Chimuelo le rugió, dando la orden de que se calmara, la dragona bajo la cabeza, comunicándose con su alfa, éste, entendió el mensaje, y volteó a ver a Hipo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Chimuelo?

El Furia Nocturna se acercó a la dragona, allí fue cuando Patapez e Hipo descubrieron el problema.

-Oh, pequeña, tienes lastimada una patita y no también el ala. –dijo el rubio, gentilmente. La dragona fue perdiendo la desconfianza, permitiendo que los chicos la observasen, notaron que el ala estaba completamente rota y sangraba, además de auq algunas flechas traspasaron completamente su endurecida piel.

-Ay, tanto escándalo para nada. –comentó Brutilda, fastidiada. –Yo quería una batalla.

Astrid no se fio de todo, por lo que también descendió y monitoreó la superficie galeón. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no era normal ver a un dragón sobre un navío, y mucho menos si tenía el estandarte de la tribu del odioso de Dagur, aunque también le causó mucha lástima la drgona herida, pudo ver que también había restos de flechas incendiadas allí, lo cual significaba que había sido un ataque.

Observó cómo es que Patapez ayudó a que la dragona se pusiera de pie para ver la gravedad de la herida, y fue cuando notó algo que le hizo abrir los ojos.

-_Babe_, tienes que ver esto. –Astrid lo llamó desesperada, su esposo acudió de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?

Hipo también abrió los ojos, para después acercarse a lo que parecía ser una muchacha.

El cabello negro y la capucha de la chica tapaba la cara de ella, pero hasta que Patapez se acercó y movió el cuerpo de la inconsciente, los tres abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

-No…

-Puede…

-Ser…

.

.

.

Se removió un poco en cuanto sintió un algo de agua sobre su frente. Gimió un poco hasta que fue abriendo los ojos.

-Al menos está viva. –informó Brutacio, quitándose de la vista de la chica que se enderezaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó en cuanto pudo, a pesar de tener la garganta seca y un terrible dolor de cabeza.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, se enderezó, tratando de enfocar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, ella logró ver en donde estaba, y verlos, le hizo recordar esas viejas amistades de siempre.

-Hola Heather. –saludó Patán. –Sabía que volverías por esto. –señaló sus brazos, besándolos. –Porque tú eres Heather, ¿no?, yo nunca olvido unos ojos así tan lindos como los tuyos.

La mencionada se removió un poco.

-Hola, chicos… -agradeció la castaña.

Recibiendo a cambio algunas miradas confusas por parte de los demás.

-Vaya, parece que ya hemos vivido este mismo momento cinco años atrás… incómodo. –mencionó Brutilda, ironizando. –Aunque ahora no nos encerraste ni atacaste como las últimas veces.

Heather se enderezó sonriendo nerviosa. -¿Cizalladura? –preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Te refieres a tu dragón? –cuestionó Brutacio. –La tiene _Papapez_. –señaló.

El rubio amigo, respiró para controlarse. –Por enésima vez, mi nombre es Patapez.

La dragona lastimada hizo un gesto para que la vikinga que se acercara.

-Ya chica, ya estoy aquí amiga. –musitó Heather, llegando hasta donde estaba.

Un poco apartados de los demás estaban Astrid e Hipo, conversando con Valka.

-Sólo digo que debes preguntar por qué estaba en un galeón berserker, sé que Dagur es su hermano, Hipo, pero me parece sospechoso, por favor no me hagas enojar. –trató de hacerle recapacitar.

El jefe suspiró consiente de la situación.

-Amor, no es que no te haga caso, también tengo ciertas reservas, no olvidemos que ella ha pasado por mucho, además será bueno que hables con ella.

La rubia sonrió, después de todo era una amiga, observó la actitud de la chica, debía admitir, que ahora transmitía un poco más de confianza que años atrás.

-¿Ya la conocían? –preguntó Valka, montando a Brincanubes.

-Sí, y no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos. –compartió Astrid, cruzándose de brazos. –Aunque es una vieja amiga. –sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

En ese momento llegó Eret, colocándose al lado de la rubia.

-Varios hombres y yo volamos alrededor y no notamos ninguna flota Berserker, había una, pero tenía bandera blanca, de las islas del sur, no muy lejos de Berk.

La rubia asintió. –Gracias, Eret, ahora vayamos a ver a Heather.

El chico seguía a su jefa, pero se detuvo de abrupto en cuanto escuchó el nombre de la mencionada.

-¿Heather? –cuestionó, acabándose el aliento, quedándose de piedra, observando a la muchacha que acariciaba a la reptil de metal.

La rubia ni le prestó atención, porque estaba dedicada, observando a la chica nueva.

-Y Heather ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –cuestionó Astrid, repitiendo la misma pregunta que hizo años atrás.

-Hola Astrid. –saludó la chica, nerviosa e insegura. –La verdad… aunque no me crean, y suene repetidor… hace varios días unos piratas sitiaron la flota en la que mi aldea y yo viajábamos, como yo era la única que tenía un dragón, pues… pude escapar, después de eso me dediqué a buscar mi tribu pero… no he hallado señal de ninguno de ellos, ni de los atacantes.

-¿En serio crees que te vamos a creer eso? –preguntó Brutilda. –No sería la primera vez, pensé que eras algo así como una jinete solitaria.

Heather endureció su mirada.

-Si no me creen, ese no es mi problema. Yo digo la verdad.

-¿Y cómo explicas el barco Berserker? –preguntó Brutacio.

-¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, el barco, galeón, navío, fragata… -comenzó Patapez, haciendo desesperar a los demás, haciendo reír a Heather.

-Sé a lo que se refieren. Cizalladura y yo íbamos volando, buscando señales de mi tribu, pero… de repente, nos atacaron, me enviaron flechas con fuego… -se horrorizó por recordar. –Incluso aventaron un hacha, esa misma lastimó a mi látigo. –informó con rencor, acariciando al reptil herido.

-¿Y por qué te atacaron? –preguntó Astrid, indagada.

-La verdad no sé, ya conocen a Dagur, insiste en que Cizalladura y yo nos incorporemos a él, además era de noche, y por un momento creí que era mi flota, por lo que me acerqué y fue cuando… -la chica abrió los ojos, como si hubiese recordado algo importante. –Hipo… -lo llamó, el jefe la encaró. –Logré escuchar que venían a Berk.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó el chico.

Todos se alarmaron un poco.

-Sí, un hombre dijo algo así como que venían a buscar a una tal esposa de Dagur, que alguien de aquí se la había robado hace años… no escuché bien, lamento no tener buena información.

Astrid e Hipo se voltearon a ver, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, era obvio que el resto de los presentes no sabían nada al respecto. Sin embargo, esos comentarios no pasaron desapercibidos por el hombre que se mostró atento desde que su dragón pisó tierra.

-¿Heather? –se escuchó la voz de Eret, los demás voltearon a observarlo curiosos.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntaron los gemelos al unísono, pero los involucrados hicieron caso omiso.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó de nueva cuenta el ex cazador de dragones, acercándose a la pelinegra.

La castaña se alejó un poco de su dragón, acercándose al quien le llamaba. De alguna manera ese chico de brazos grandes se le hacía muy familiar.

-¿Eret? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-El mismo que viste y calza. –dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, alzando sus brazos.

La castaña corrió abalanzándose contra él, el hijo de Eret la abrazó con cariño, algo muy inusual en él.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, pequeño huracán. –dijo el hombre. –Sólo mírate, ya no eres una niña.

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Creo que me perdí? –comentó Brutacio. -¿Te atacaron los marginados o los berserkers?

Más de siete personas lo voltearon a ver por ser tan imprudente, ganándose un buen golpe por parte de su consanguínea.

-Te creí muerto. –dijo la chica, quien que limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de sus ropas.

-Por allí dicen que mala hierba nunca muere. –bromeó.

-Tú siempre tan gracioso, hermano. –regañó la muchacha, dándole un leve golpecillo.

Esa información fue nueva para todos.

-¿Hermano? –preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Un momento chica, decídete, ¿quién es tu hermano? –preguntó Brutilda, enojada y medio confuso.

-Me duele la cabeza. –comentó Brutacio, algo mareado por tanta información,

Fue en ese momento cuando Heather y Eret voltearon con los demás.

-Eret es mi hermano, bueno, hermano adoptivo, sus padres fueron quienes me acogieron hace años, pero… no entiendo, ¿qué haces en Berk? –preguntó después de soltar el abrazo.

-Historia larga, más que la de nuestra isla, y tú… ¿cómo los conoces?

-Un historia más larga y conmovedora. –irrumpió Astrid en esta ocasión para desconcierto de todos. –Lo que interesa ahora es eso que dijiste sobre los berserkers. ¿Cuándo crees que lleguen?

Heather estaba a punto de responder, pero Valka se adelantó.

-Creo que en unos minutos, y no vienen solos. –comentó la madre del jefe, montando a Brincanube, observando el horizonte.

Todos los hooligans que se encontraban allí, voltearon rumbo a la dirección que la ex jefa indicaba.

-Es imposible, Eret y yo sobrevolamos hace unas horas, los habríamos visto. –comentó Bocón, ajustándose una prótesis.

Hipo tomó el catalejo para comprobar sus sospechas.

-¿Quiénes vienen con ellos? –preguntó Astrid en un susurro.

El castaño tampoco sabía quiénes eran.

Sintió miedo, miedo por Berk, por su familia, por sus dragones, pero principalmente por las palabras que había dicho la huésped inesperada.

-Brutacio. –llamó el ojiverde.

El rubio obedeció, yendo hacia él.

-Sí, jefe.

Hipo endureció su mirada.

-Ahora sí, toca la alarma. Todo Berk debe prepararse para esto. –ordenó el jefe.

Tacio acató la indicación.

-Hipo… -llamó Astrid antes de que él se subiera a Chimuelo, quien ya estaba listo para pelear. –Heather dijo que vienen por la esposa del jefe… tal vez, Dagur descubrió que yo… que yo soy Camicazi.

El castaño besó su frente y la abrazó, ignorando el ruido de la alarma y de los rápidos movimientos que todos hacían en Berk, para sólo sentir los latidos de su corazón.

-No te preocupes. Sólo sobre mi cadáver Dagur te vuelve a alejar de mí.

Las palabras de su esposo la animaron, pero no dejaron de darle desconfianza, era claro que ella no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a Berk, ni mucho menos a Hipo, y si tenía que tomar decisiones difíciles otra vez, para salvaguardar a quienes amaba, lo haría sin pensarlo.

Se sintió mareada en cuanto Hipo soltó su mano para dirigirse a las catapultas, comenzó a ver negro, pero tomó fuerza desde su interior, le hizo sentir que debía hacer algo, debía prepararse para lo peor, sin saber, que no sólo se trataba de ella, sino también de su bebé.

Todos, debían ser fuertes y prepararse para lo que fuese que Dagur tenía entre sus planes.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, este capi en especial me costó trabajo porque recientemente ha habido muchos cambios en mi vida, y tuve que organizarme, _prepararme_ y empezar etapas nuevas.

Además el capi quedó súper largo, por lo cual opté en dividirlo.

No tengo palabras para agradecer los 63 reviwes que esta historia tiene, de momento es mi fic más exitoso, es un nuevo record para mí. Espero que les siga gustando, una de las razones por las que escribo, es por ti, por ti que lees esta historia.

Como ven esa idea loca de que Eret y Heather son hermanos?, explicaré esto a más detalle pronto, pero en realidad me parecen dos personajes, que tienen ciertas características físicas, además de "curiosamente", ellos cambiaron su manera de ver a los dragones gracias a Tormenta. Sé que a muchos nos les agrada Heather, pero en lo personales me parece alguien interesante, y que quería retomar para escribir la historia, además… el archipiélago es muy pequeño.

Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, lo bueno es que tengo muy avanzado el capi 5.

Nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo, me hacen muy muy feliz.

**Nota agregada junio 2015: **Después de caer en depresión por saber de Dagur y Heather, el fic empieza a ser modificado desde aquí. Pero Eret y Heather son hermanos adoptivos jeje.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**_Publicado:_**___19 de agosto de 2014_


	5. Te entiendo, no es fácil decidir

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5:**Te entiendo, no es fácil decidir… y menos decir adiós.

.

"_La mayoría de nosotros tenemos la suerte de no ser reyes ni héroes,_

_porque no tenemos que tomar las decisiones que los reyes y los héroes tienen que hacer"._

Cómo robar la espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

En cuanto Hipo soltó su mano, Astrid sintió que la soltaba para nunca más volverla a tomar.

Sin siquiera notarlo, se llevó una mano a su vientre, como si éste le transmitiera una fuerza vital para armarse de valor, (y así era) tomó su hacha y fue a donde Hipo le indicaba, preparar las defensas que a ella le tocaba dirigir.

-¡Todos a sus puestos! –gritó la rubia, señalando los lugares que tenían unas mini catapultas y varias armaduras. Cada vikingo de Berk se colocó en sus lugares asignados. Los gemelos y Patán surcaron los vientos, tratando de ver la magnitud de la flota invasora.

-Nos sobrepasan en número. –expresó Brutilda, preocupada.

-Ay, no sé, soy malo con los números, pero veo más barcos que hooligans. –contestó el rubio que montaba el Cremallerus.

-Tranquila, princesa… yo te protegeré con esto. –presumió Patán, desde su dragón, mostrando sus brazos.

En tierra se encontraban Patapez y Eret, acompañado de su hermana adoptiva recién encontrada, quienes dirigían las catapultas y armas listas traídas desde la armería.

-No pensé que llegaran tan pronto. –le comentó Heather a su hermano postizo. Éste le pidió que se sujetara más a él, mientras emprendía vuelo.

El tratado de paz que se había firmado impedía que ellos empezaran a atacar, a pesar de estaban en sus territorios, no sabían con exactitud la misión que esa flota tenía en Berk.

Hipo se dirigió hacia el muelle en el que desembarcarían los berserkers, Astrid lo siguió y se colocó a su lado, para sorpresa de él.

-Te dije que te quedaras allá. –regañó Hipo, volteando a verla, quería protegerla, y sobretodo, evitar que Dagur cumpliera lo que él tenía tenía planeado.

-Y yo te dije que no me apartaría de ti. –refutó con intransigencia.

Hipo sólo la miró derrotado, quiso volver a tomarle la mano, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Bocón apareció.

-Todo está listo para defender Berk. –avisó al jefe. –Esperaremos sus órdenes, jefe.

En silencio todos mostraron paciencia y curiosidad a que descendieran del galeón. Después de atracar, Salvaje bajó del barco.

-Presento ante ustedes, el jefe de la Isla Berserk; Dagur, el desquiciado. –se anunció con voz firme y clara.

Dicho lo anterior, el hombre, de aproximadamente veintiséis años, pisó tierra de Berk. Miró la pareja del castaño y la rubia. Sonrió con autoridad y poderío, se sentía realizado, creía que ya había vencido todo. Los hooligans apuntaron a la flota, los dragones también estaban sobrevolando con cautela, esperando la autorización del Alfa que se encontraba con Tormenta y los jefes.

Dagur empezó a caminar, subiendo por las rampas hasta llegar con Hipo y Astrid. Todos estaban a la expectativa.

-¿A qué se debe está visita tan inesperada? –comenzó Valka, diplomáticamente, al lado de Brincanubes.

Dagur volvió a sonreír, mejor dicho, a carcajearse frente a ellos, exhibiendo su estresante y larga secuencia de risas, lo cual irritó a Astrid en sobremanera, y ni mencionar a Heather que sólo lo veía con odio acumulado

-Tranquilos, vengo en son de paz… de momento.

-¿Y por qué tu flota no deja de apuntar hacia nosotros? –preguntó Hipo, sin seguir el protocolo de visita.

-Ya sabes, más vale prevenir que lamentar. –contestó, pero al notar que él y Astrid ahora sí se tomaban de las manos, no evitó que la furia se apoderara de él. Caminó pausadamente, hasta situarse a espaldas de ellos. –Hermanito, Hipo, te voy a pedir de favor que dejes de tocar a mi esposa.

Con esas palabras, Astrid confirmó sus sospechas de la llegada de ese desgraciado. Maldijo la hora en que él vio ese medallón, cerca de seis meses atrás. Heather lo detestó por entrometerse en la vida de sus amigos. Las voces de los aldeanos, en especial de los más allegados a ellos comenzaron a escucharse; pero lo que ella percibió en realidad fue su corazón latiendo agónicamente.

-Así es pueblerinos de Berk. Astrid Fearless Hofferson es mi legítima esposa. –manifestó, abriendo sus brazos.

Hipo estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se le adelantaron.

-Astrid jamás se casó contigo, ese compromiso se rompió tres años atrás a cambio del tratado de paz, después de salvar tu vida. –irrumpió tranquilamente Bocón, defendiendo al hijo de su mejor amigo. -¿Acaso lo olvidas?

-Ay, vejete, yo sé de eso; Karena, mi otra tonta hermana firmó dicho tratado. Pero no me refiero al compromiso de hace tres años. –comenzó a explicar sonriendo.

-No entendemos. –comentó Brutacio, rascando su cabeza.

La mayoría quiso golpearlo por ser tan estresantemente inoportuno, Brutilda le siguió encogiendo los hombros.

-Ay, detesto a la gente tonta. –tronó los dedos. –Salvaje, explica.

El mencionado se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a leer una hoja que se veía muy vieja.

Hipo y Astrid apretaron sus manos, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-Hace veintiún años, se hizo un tratado nupcial entre la rica y próspera tribu de Bog-burglar con la Isla Berserk.

El corazón de Astrid comenzó a latir con extrema violencia, al igual que el de su esposo, ambos se miraron temiendo lo peor.

-El acuerdo es que Bertha, la Grande; jefa de la tribu, y su esposo Erick, el Bravo, dieron la mano de su hija a cambio de la paz y protección de la isla. Realizándose el matrimonio a una temprana edad.

El pueblo empezó a hablar entre murmullos que se iban incrementando poco a poco, muchos no sabían qué relación había en todo eso.

-Ese matrimonio jamás se llevó a cabo. –manifestó Gylda, la tía de Astrid, apareciendo de entre la multitud. –Mi cuñado jamás firmó eso con Bertha. –comentó segura.

-Claro que sí, viuda de Hofferson. –aludo Dagur, mostrando un papel, caminando alrededor de los testigos. –En este contrato están estipuladas las firmas de los jefes de los Burglars, y las de Berserker. Legalmente, Camicazi y yo estamos casados. Un cambio de nombre no iba a evitar que se cumpliera el tratado. Mi esposa se encuentra aquí, en Berk.

Ante esa información, los hooligans se quedaron mudos. Algunos, muy pocos, como Gothi, Valka y Bocón creían que ese día jamás iba a llegar, porque según la información que se tenía es que nunca se aclaró dicho acuerdo, y los Hofferson dejaron ese mundo varios años atrás. Mientras que Hipo y Astrid sentían que su mundo comenzaba a destruirse.

-Y no es cualquier vikinga, se trata de la heredera a la tribu, Camicazi Fearless Hofferson… mejor conocida aquí como Astrid Hofferson.

El cinismo con el que habló, y la satisfacción en su sonrisa, terminaron por colmar la paciencia de Hipo, quien caminó en dirección al jefe odiado. Desenvainó su espada de fuego y la apuntó al hombre.

-Ese contrato jamás se finalizó.

-¿Eso significa que lo sabías, Hipo? –preguntó con retórica, otra vez. –Porque eso aclara que has roto uno de los puntos en el tratado de paz que firmamos en el archipiélago, incluso tu padre…

-No te atrevas a decir eso, que yo mismo estuve presente cuando se establecieron tres años atrás.

-Entonces, debes saber que tú, el gran jefe de Berk, tiene ese título, un dragón, una aldea leal… pero no tiene una esposa, al contrario, ha tenido una concubina personal durante…

-¡No hables así de mi esposa! –exigió, defendiendo el honor, tanto de él, como de toda su aldea, pero en especial, el de Astrid. –Lo que dices es mentira.

Hizo un sonido de negación, fastidiando más a Hipo si es que era posible, movió la cabeza y un dedo.

-Para evitar malos entendidos, me acompañan dos personas que pueden avalar lo que dice este papel. –comentó con vanagloria. –Aquí tenemos a Axel, el jefe supremo del archipiélago. –sólo con escuchar el nombre en cuanto lo presentaron, todo Berk incluyendo a Hipo y Astrid, hicieron una leve reverencia. Pues era el encargado de dirigir las reuniones de jefes y eventos que se hacían. Un par de años atrás, él pisó Berk por invitación de Estoico, por lo que todos lo conocían. –Y también me acompaña Argus, el tuerto… -un hombre que llevaba un parche en el ojo izquierdo salió del navío y encaró a los jefes.

Un montón de recuerdos y pesadillas llegaron a los ojos de Astrid, justamente unas horas antes había soñado con ese hombre, y ahora aparecía frente a ella. Tomó su hacha fuertemente, jamás olvidaría lo que él había hecho, y por supuesto no lo iba a perdonar ni desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Maldito. –masculló, caminando hacia él, pero Hipo y Tormenta la detuvieron.

-No busques problemas, heredera. –provocó el tuerto, fingiendo inocencia.

-Desgraciado, ¡tú mataste a mis padres! –gritó con furia, tratando de zafarse del agarre, ante lo cual, el resto de Berk pareció reconocerlo, al rememorar esa fatídica noche en la que más de un hooligan fue despedido del mundo ante la invasión que recibieron de él y su barco.

El pirata sonrió con malicia mientras que el máximo gobernante intentó calmar las aguas.

-Desde hace años, no hay una guerra que provoque Berk. Que no sea ésta una excepción, menos por una mujer. –declaró el anciano, quien caminaba con un bastón. –Será mejor que platiquemos de este inusual caso, con todos los involucrados.

Astrid miró a Hipo, podría decir que dentro de ella, sentía que era de las últimas veces que podrían tenerlo tan cerca, siendo su brazo derecho, o como él le decía, su brazo izquierdo.

Hipo dio media vuelta, señalando el camino a los visitantes y al gobierno de Berk.

-Pasen al Gran Salón, allí explicaremos la situación de mi esposa. –invitó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "mi".

-Pues que sea rápido, porque quiero irme con mi legítima mujer lo más pronto posible a mi isla.

Astrid se sintió mareada por las emociones que en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto había vivido. No podía irse, no ahora que tenía su vida completamente hecha y perfectamente establecida. Amaba lo que era, ser una guerrera, una jinete, una maestra, ser la segunda al mando en Berk, pero sobretodo ser la esposa de Hipo… vaya que sí se había vuelto cursi.

No iba a permitir que le arrebataran eso.

.

.

Brutilta volvió a resoplar, se entretenía sacando la mugre que tenía debajo de las uñas de las manos, como pasatiempo en la espera de una respuesta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más habrá que esperar? –preguntó, cansada, dejando caer sus brazos.

-Pues supongo que deben ver que los tratados sean oficiales y llegar a acuerdos. –expresó Patapez, preocupado por sus amigos.

-¡Qué feo ha de ser lo que les ocurre! –opinó Brutació, consiguiendo que la pandilla lo volteara a ver, incrédulos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Patán, dando una mordida a una pierna de pollo.

-Pues porque Astrid no es Astrid, es la heredera de otra tribu… nos ha mentido todo este tiempo.

"_Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo"_

Fue la frase que retumbó en las mentes de los chicos hasta que observaron a los jefes salir con una cara derrotada, ambos estaban firmes y sin fluctuar, pero sólo quienes los conocían a fondo, podían descubrir aquella máscara de jefes que portaban… dentro de ellos, sus corazones estaban muriendo agónicamente por las decisiones difíciles que seguramente habían tomado durante su estancia en el recinto

Heather y Eret vieron que ya salían del Gran Salón, para después acercarse a ellos, los dos también tenían valiosa información para Astrid que posiblemente quisiera escuchar, pero al notar sus semblantes, decidieron guardarla, ya se la dirían a Hipo, y si era posible a la heredera de los Burglars también.

.

.

La tensión se cortaba con el filo de un hacha.

Bocón y Patón había ido por todo el archivo histórico de Berk. En ése, los historiadores habían descrito todo lo ocurrido en los últimos trescientos años, a partir de cuando llegaron a esa isla. Desde dibujos de las primeras cabañas, los primeros ataques de dragones, los diseñadores de la arena, la historia de los jefes… todo estaba allí, incluida la ley y los tratados que se firmaban.

Gothi negó con la cabeza, Bocón suspiró. No había nada parecido a ese caso.

Astrid por otra parte, estaba furiosa, por estar sentada en la misma mesa junto al asesino de sus padres.

-Como ven, es un caso único. Y este tratado afirma que Camicazi y yo estamos casados. –comentó alegre el jefe. –Así que no entiendo por qué seguimos discutiendo.

El ojiverde Haddock respiró con furia. Al paso del tiempo, y más después de ser nombrado jefe, había ganado carácter, sobre todo cuando lo que quería o a quienes amaba se hallaban en peligro.

-Deja de decir esas barbaridades. –estableció Hipo, poniéndose de pie, pero una mano de su madre logró calmarlo, haciéndole entender que era necesario que mantuviese la serenidad, pero la sonrisa victoriosa de Dagur sólo lograba alterarlo más, sin mencionar la poca ayuda de los comentarios que no dejaba de hacer.

-Señor Hipo, Berk siempre se ha caracterizado por cumplir los tratados, ni ser de estorbo para otros. Esta alianza no nos involucra, pero al tomar a la mujer del jefe, está yendo en contra de un tratado, ante los ojos del resto de las islas se verá mal. –comentó Jonh, líder de un clan, uno de los más longevos de la isla. –Aprecio a la señora Astrid tanto como el resto de Berk, sin duda estamos en deuda con ella y usted, pero si no cede ante este tratado…

-Los berserkers declararemos la guerra contra los Hooligans, sin la oportunidad de una tregua hasta que me entregues a mi esposa. –declaró el jefe desquiciado, quien escuchaba los consejos del viejo.

-Declares la guerra o no, tenemos dragones y jamás podrías vencernos. –advirtió Valka, que estaba igual de afectada por ver que sus "hijos" corrían peligro.

El jefe invasor se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo más de tres mil hombres preparados para vencer a esos reptiles, además, se ha hecho muy popular las maneras de entrenar a algunos. –comentó, mirando con afán al Alfa.

Astrid desesperó.

-No entiendo el afán que tienes de quererme llevar, Hipo y yo estamos casados desde hace seis meses. –comentó, enojadísima, poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa.

-Porque el sueño de mi abuelo fue que nuestras tribus se unieran. Riqueza y poder para gobernar. –comentó con simpleza.

-Los Bog Burglars dejaron de existir hace veinte años cuando unos piratas y un volcán explotaron. –irrumpió Gylda. –Además, yo sé bien que Bertha y mi cuñado Erick nunca pactaron que ya estaban casados.

-Para empezar, los sobrevivientes del ataque que mis sirvientes y yo hicimos se reunieron con el paso de los años. –comentó el pirata, dejando a Astrid boquiabierta, la tribu de su madre seguía viva, y no sólo eso, sino que también ese imbécil había sido el mismo que acabó con su aldea. –En busca de la isla que quedó destruida tras el volcán y los incendios. Desde entonces han sido nómadas, de isla en isla sin siquiera saber que su heredera se ocultaba en Berk. –comentó con enojo.

-Yo no conocía esa historia. Ni me oculto. No soy cobarde como tú, que asesina a sangre fría con tal de salirse con la suya. –se defendió Astrid, al borde del cólera por el cinismo de esos dos hombres que habían destruido su vida.

-Entonces demuéstralo, y ven a la isla que te corresponde, con tu verdadero esposo. –siguió el pirata. –No seas como tu madre, que no quiso aceptar su destino, y aunque al final éste le ayudó, terminó por condenarte al mismo punto que ella no quiso.

-Eso no es verdad. –arremetió la rubia.

-¿Y por qué crees que eso dice aquí? –preguntó, señalando el viejo papel que Dagur sostenía.

Astrid trató de arrebatárselo, pero no lo logró.

-Ni loco te doy esto, hermosa. –expresó, dándole el papel a uno de sus sirvientes. –Si Camicazi no viene conmigo ahora, declaro la guerra a Berk por tener a mi esposa en secuestro, además que el resto de las islas me ayudarán.

-La mayoría de las islas son aliadas. –argumentó el jefe de Berk, después de que Chimuelo diera un rugido, defendiendo a su jinete y esposa.

-No si saben de la traición que cometió el jefe de la aldea.

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿de qué traición? –preguntó Hipo, sin entender, moviendo sus brazos exasperado.

-Pues de que has mancillado a mi esposa en todos estos meses, siendo un obstáculo entre el pacto que se estableció hace más de veinte años.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

-Debe haber una forma de que esto se solucione.

Dagur estaba a punto de refutar nuevamente, pero la inteligencia y gran conocimiento de Valka, por ser la ex jefa, le hizo recordar ciertos acuerdos pasados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de ella? –preguntó Valka, a lo que el resto la miró extrañada. Respiró y volvió a hablar. –No es costumbre de Berk hacer esto, pero es una posibilidad, la aldea compra algo que es tuyo, Berk puede comprar a Astrid.

Esa información descolocó a Dagur, no sabía esa opción, si no actuaba rápido, podía salirse de camino sus planes meticulosos que había ideado con ayuda de _alguien_ durante meses. No iba a permitir que Hipo saliera ganando, no esta vez.

-Está bien, les venderé a Camicazi, la heredera de la extinta Isla Burglar.

La rubia sintió asco de ser tratada como un premio o mercancía, pero si con eso impedía que se fuera de su hogar, se mordería la lengua por unos momentos.

-Quiero al dragón Alfa y a todo su ejército de reptiles voladores, para matarlos. –comentó el desquiciado, agudizndo la mirada. –Quiero que Berk se quede sin sus dragones, a cambio les doy a Camicazi Hofferson.

Los siguientes segundos fueron los más lentos que Hipo había vivido en su vida. No quería una vida sin Chimuelo, pero tampoco podía vivir sin Astrid.

-La madera de Berk es una de las más resistentes que se conocen, el ganado, el oro… podemos darte cualquier cosa de esas. –alegó Bocón, quien se oponía a esa decisión.

-Ya dije el precio.

Hipo volteó a ver a su dragón, quien con sus ojos le comunicaba que estaría bien la decisión de quedarse con su esposa, volteó a ver a Astrid, y le pidió con los ojos que no hiciera una locura. Dejó de mirarlos a ambos, pero resultó peor, los líderes de los clanes abrazaban a sus dragones, con miedo a perderlos.

Hipo respiró hondo, iba a decir su decisión, pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-Está bien, Dagur. Tú ganas. Camicazi Hofferson irá contigo.

Los presentes en ese momento en el Gran Salón, vieron el valor de Astrid, y escucharon la tenacidad con la que habló, así lo hacía siempre, pero Hipo descifró un gran e insoportable dolor en ella.

-No te adelantes Astrid, debe de pasar al menos un ciclo de luna para que se haga válido un divorcio. –trató de defender un líder del clan Valkirson, en realidad, trataba de obtener más tiempo.

-Es verdad, es para que… -la esposa del líder que había hablado, intentó dar las razones de la espera, que no era otra, más que esperar a que el periodo que la mujer terminara, y de esa manera comprobar que no había un embarazo de por medio.

-El punto aquí, es que ellos no están casados. –alegó el líder, impacientemente. –No hay un matrimonio real, no hay un divorcio, no hay nada qué esperar.

Los líderes de los clanes de Berk, Gylda, Bocón, Valka, Astrid e Hipo se miraron entre ellos, tratando de obtener al menos una razón que impidiera esa decisión, pero el destino había decidido mucho tiempo atrás. Deseaban alguna prueba que pudieran obtener para cambiar los sucesos que estaban por ocurrir en las vidas de los jefes, pero no aconteció nada.

Hipo se sintió el peor hombre, no fue capaz de vencer lo que más amaba, ni lo que tanta felicidad le había dado.

-Si no hay más por decir, querida Camicazi, te recomiendo que empaques tus cosas más valiosas, porque nos esperan en mi isla.

.

.

El jinete de Chimuelo ni se atrevió a entrar a la casa a acompañar a su mujer… bueno… a Astrid, además de que Dagur no permitía que pasaran un tiempo a solas que la aldea entera exigía una explicación sobre la actitud que la rubia tuvo en cuanto salió del Gran Salón.

Quien sí entró a la casa fue Valka, ella tenía sospechas sobre el estado de la muchacha, y no iba a permitir que su amada nuera se marchara de Berk llevando a su nieto dentro de ella.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación y entró cuando obtuvo la autorización. A pesar de que lo disimuló bien, la mujer detectó una leve decepción cuando Astrid se dio cuenta que no se trataba de Hipo.

-¿Los sabías? –preguntó la rubia, guardando una blusa dentro de un morral.

-Sí… tus padres me contaron eso poco después de que llegaron a Berk, comentaron que habían firmado un acuerdo, pero no sabía que se trataba del matrimonio.

La rubia no dijo nada más, disponiéndose a cerrar la bolsa, de mala gana, que preparaba.

-Dejas muchas cosas. –observó Valka.

-Volveré, cuando logre demostrar que Dagur miente.

Valka sonrió ante su terquedad. Pero no tenía tiempo de distracciones, debía hablar con ella.

-Astrid, hay una cláusula en todos los matrimonios acordados. –comentó la castaña, recordando las experiencias de su juventud, ante lo cual, Astrid prestó atención. –En caso de que una mujer, haya sido… infiel… y…

-¿Qué intentas decir? Yo no le fui infiel al estúpido de Dagur, Hipo es mi verdadero esposo. –comentó a acelerarse ante las aberraciones que su suegra decía.

-Lo sé, lo sé… lo que quiero decir es que, esa es una forma de anular un acuerdo nupcial, si hay alguna vida de por medio.

-¿Vida de por medio?

-Sí, es decir… un hijo como producto de esa infidelidad. Al menos son las excepciones que recordaba de años atrás. –comentó la mujer, yendo directo al grano. –No es que sea entrometida, pero… ¿tu sangre ha venido esta Luna?

Astrid abrió los ojos, no se imaginaba esa condición. Sin percatarse ella, ni tampoco Valka, la rubia se llevó una mano al vientre, suspirando.

-Ojala pudiera tomar ese pretexto, o que fuera verdad. –murmuró con dolor, desviando la mirada.

-¿Astrid?

-No Valka. No estoy embarazada.

-¿Segura? –la mujer se esperanzaba en una afirmación.

La rubia negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Al despertarme hoy en la mañana llegó mi sangre. –comentó con resignación y algo incómoda.

-¿Segura? –volvió a preguntar.

Astrid la miró con incredulidad, claro que estaba segura que su menstruación había llegado, con dos días de retraso, pero igual de constante que cada mes.

-Lo siento, es que llegué a creer que podía ser una solución. –confesó triste, tocándole la espalda.

-Pues no, no lo es. No estoy embarazada, y quizá nunca lo estaré.

Escuchar esas palabras, pero más aún ser testigo de ese dolor en la rubia, le hizo perder muchas esperanzas, lamentablemente, el bebé que crecía, no podía darse a conocer, al menos no en ese momento.

.

.

Los aldeanos no podían creer la historia que Bocón estaba contando, algunos tenían sospechas por la manera la misteriosa en la que llegó Bertha acompañada de Erick, pero con el paso de los años olvidaron cualquier indicio de sospechas sin fundamentos.

¿Astrid era la heredera de otra tribu? Y peor… ¿casada con Dagur? Nadie en la isla sabía qué hacer o decir, ninguna historia de tenía ese tipo de precedentes, y menos del jefe. La aldea esperaba pacientemente en el muelle, que era el lugar en el que Astrid se despediría de los hooligans, pero antes, debía dar un último adiós a alguien sumamente especial es su vida.

Entró sigilosamente al establo, ya estaba atardeciendo, pues casi todo el día estuvieron allí en el Gran Salón, a la espera de un milagro, de una señal, de algo… pero nada llegó, sin saber que la única esperanza estaba dentro de ella. Dagur ya la esperaba con su flota, pero debía despedirse; sonrió cuando su dragona se enderezó para saludarla.

Llevó un poco de pollo y lo dejó en la canasta. Valka le había hecho el favor de dejar a Tormenta en su lugar.

-Hola chica. –saludó con tristeza, ubicándose al lado de ella para acariciarla. –Te traje un poco de pollo.

La dragona ni caso le hizo a su comida favorita, prefirió acercarse a su jinete y permitir que le diera un abrazo. En cuanto Astrid sintió que la Nadder recargaba su cabeza en su hombro, ella rodeó el cuello también, apretujándola para sentirla más cerca.

-Chimuelo ya te dijo que debo irme, ¿verdad? –preguntó para sí misma. La dragona le asintió con tristeza. –Pero será sólo por muy poco tiempo, porque demostraré que los tontos berserkers se equivocan. –dijo convencida, separándose de la reptil.

-¿Y cómo lo harás?

Astrid dejó de hablar con su amiga cuando escuchó la voz que venía detrás de ella. Como si le diera miedo enfrentarse a algo superior a ella, se volteó de manera lenta, hasta que visualizó a Hipo.

-Encontraré una forma… algo conseguiré para demostrar que ese tratado es falso. –habló con terquedad y orgullo.

El castaño se acercó a ella a paso lento.

-Bocón examinó ese papel y las comparó con las firmas de tus padres en documentos antiguos… son las mismas Astrid.

-¡No!, mi tía Gylda dice que no. –reprochó más bien para autoconvencerse de algo, dando un golpe en el suelo con su pie, clara señal de enojo.

Hipo la tomó entre los hombros, se miraron a los ojos, y amos pudieron ver ese dolor que había en sus corazones. La rubia se perdió en las esmeraldas del hombre, y él en sus zafiros. Ella dejó de patalear y se refugió en los brazos de él, mientras que Hipo sólo la abrazó con desesperación. Maldición, cuando tenía quince años jamás pensó que la fuera a necesitar a ese grado.

-No quiero irme.

-No te vayas… podemos lidiar esta guerra… y ganarla. –le susurró, casi en una súplica.

Hofferson quería decir que sí, sentía que su corazón le rogaba quedarse, pero no lo escuchó, reprimió ese llamado, por lo que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Viste cómo los líderes que estaban en el Gran Salón abrazaron a sus dragones? –preguntó, recordando la escena, el jefe asintió sin comprender del todo. –No puedo permitir que ellos también pongan en peligro las vidas de ellos, ni de cada miembro de Berk. ¿Viste las flotas?, Hipo… ellos traen flores de dragón, raíz de dragón, armas que disparan agujas con ese raro menjurje que los pone a dormir… y hay un barco por cada hombre de Berk.

Hipo había visto todo eso y más.

-Sí.

-Los dragones no sólo nos van a defender, nosotros también debemos cuidar de ellos… es lo que aprendí de ti. –le dijo, comenzando a entrecortarse la voz. –Además, Berk se acaba de recuperar el ataque de hace un año, vamos, sabemos que fue demasiado fuerte, y puedo poner en riesgo todo esto, aparte, si Dagur llegara a tener el control de los dragones… sólo Odín sabe qué pasaría.

-Mientras no sea Drago…

Astrid rio un poco por la ironía con la que Haddock tomaba las cosas.

-No debiste adelantarte a lo que Dagur me preguntó. –reprochó serio.

-Tampoco podía ponerte entre esas opciones. Sé lo que Chimuelo, Berk y… también yo, significamos para ti. Elegir sólo te haría sentir culpable, así que… no te di opción. Sólo hice lo que Dagur realmente quería.

El castaño la volvió a abrazar, acarició su espalda por debajo de la capucha que él mismo le había regalado tiempo atrás. Respiró su aroma, se contagió de la tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo que ella siempre le transmitía. La amaba demasiado, demasiado como para verla con otra persona.

-No quiero compartirte con nadie…–le susurró con dolor, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. -¿Me entiendes?

Astrid bajó la mirada, asintiendo. –Y no lo harás. Te lo dije en la mañana después de nuestra boda, ¿lo recuerdas? –habló con seguridad, demostrando ese valor y autosuficiencia de siempre. –Tú siempre serás el único.

Hipo sonrió, burlándose interiormente de la pesadilla que le esperaba a Dagur. La rubia también sonrió.

-Si me quiere llevar, está bien… pero con todo lo que implica.

El jefe sonrió ante el orgullo de su esposa, sí, porque Astrid era su esposa, no importaba lo que un estúpido papel dijera. Sonrió tristemente, tomó el mechón rubio que cubría la frente de ella y lo colocó detrás de su oreja.

-Te amo, no lo olvides, por favor.

Astrid quiso llorar, no se decían esas palabras todo el tiempo, por eso es que cuando lo hacían era sumamente especial.

-Yo también te amo.

No tenían mucho tiempo antes de que alguien la fueran a buscar, y no quería poner a Hipo en problemas. De repente, una idea alocada cruzó por la mente de la rubia. Miró a Hipo para asegurarse de lo que iba a decir.

-Sabes, tú mamá me dijo que una posibilidad de anular el matrimonio con Dagur es si… -comenzó, hablando rápidamente, procurando que no se le fueran las ideas.

-Si estuviéramos un hijo. –terminó Hipo, suspirando, y rascándose la cabeza. –También me lo comentó.

La rubia asintió con un poco de entusiasmo.

-Podríamos decir que lo estoy, ganaríamos un poco de tiempo mientras que… no sé… me embarazo.

A Hipo le pareció buena idea, claro que la quería dejar allí con él, segura en Berk. Si le hubiera dicho eso antes, en ese mismo momento estarían intentando tener un hijo, pero él era un jefe, antes de ser un hombre. No podía arriesgarse, no ahora que habían tomado una decisión.

-No estás embarazada, sé que tu sangré llegó porque vi manchitas en la cama cuando desperté. –comentó con reserva.

Astrid se ruborizó, sin proponérselo le dio un peño golpe por eso.

-Pero podemos decirlo, nos creerán. –insistió, autoconvenciéndose que era una forma de salvarse.

Hipo trató de hacerle entrar en razón, sujetó sus brazos, descendiendo hasta que alcanzó sus delicadas manos. –Sí, nos creerían por unos momentos, hasta que pidan que alguna matrona te examine, y te aseguro que será una de ellos; descubrirán que tienes tu sangre, te tacharán de mentirosa y desleal, además… según las leyes de ellos, podrían incluso golpearte hasta la muerte o algún castigo, tanto a ti como a mí por intervenir en un acuerdo.

A Astrid no le importaba lo que le hicieran, pero no quería que lastimaran a Hipo, no había pensado en esa posibilidad; nuevamente se sintió devastada. Las pequeñas esperanzas se disolvieron tan pronto como llegaron.

-Tienes razón. –comentó derrotada. –A mí también me pareció loco, tu mamá me lo comentó, al principio me pareció mal, pero cuando te vi… pensé que no importaría.

-No seamos como ellos, defendámonos correctamente y te aseguro que dentro de poco tú volverás a Berk, como lo que eres, la segunda al mando… mi esposa.

-Es lo que más anhelo, que esto se aclare.

No esperaron más, realmente no podían, por lo que Astrid jaló a Hipo de la camisa y lo besó, comenzó lento, dulce, suave. Disfrutando de cada segundo y cada momento que les quedaba disponible antes de decirse adiós.

Ser jefes no era fácil. Siempre debían ver por los demás antes que por sí mismo, un jefe protege a los suyos; pero ¿quién protege su corazón?

El beso fue incrementando, Hipo rodeó la cintura de Astrid, ella, su cuello, acariciando también su torso, soltando algunos suspiros entrecortados que se volvían más ansiosos cada momento. Las caricias no se hicieron esperar ni tampoco las palabras llenas de promesas. Querían disfrutar de todo lo que les fuera permitido, hasta el último momento, guardarlo en sus memorias y sacarlo durante los próximos días que estuviesen separados para poder sobrevivir a la agonía de no saber qué le ocurría al otro.

Sin que sus corazones lo desearan se fueron separando, hasta que sólo sus frentes quedasen juntas.

-Cuídate mucho, _babe_.

-Tú también_, mi lady._

Un último corto y casto beso fue la despedida entre los dos.

Hipo se separó un poco más, liberando a Astrid de su agarre. Se desabrochó un botón que decoraba su chaleco y se lo dio.

-Es el que te di. –afirmó Astrid, recordando un Snoggletog cuando le regaló ese emblema con la cimera de la aldea.

-Sí. –confirmó, tomando su mano para colocarlo. –Para que no olvides Berk.

-Jamás podré hacerlo. Aquí se queda mi corazón. –sinceró, llevándose al pecho ese pequeño objeto.

El castaño sonrió por la manera tan linda en la que la rubia se expresó, pero se alarmó cuando vio que ella se quitaba la manga de su brazo izquierdo, deshizo las cintas que amarraban la piel, descubriendo lo que había debajo de ella. Se quitó el brazalete que portaba, se acomodó la prenda nuevamente y le entregó la esclava que llevaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

-Toma. –entregó, grácilmente.

Hipo negó incrédulo.

-Esa es tuya.

-Tienes razón, es mía, cuídamela, y me la das, hasta que volvamos a estar juntos. Porque lo vamos a estar. –aseguró mientras colocaba la pulsera en su mano, cerrándola.

Hipo la miró a los ojos.

-No, es tuya. ¿Recuerdas la leyenda?... debe estar con la esposa de jefe. –trató de hacerla entrar en razón.

_Camicazi_ sonrió con tristeza. –No lo soy, al menos no oficialmente.

-Por favor, Astrid. No hagas esto. –pidió, regresándola a su mano.

La vikinga no tuvo valor ni ganas de seguir intentando, la tomó en su mano de nuevo, ya vería cómo hacerle para dejarla con él.

-Prométeme que la tendrás contigo. –pidió el joven, con ojos implorantes.

Astrid por _segunda_ vez en su vida no tuvo idea de qué decir ante la promesa que Hipo le solicitaba. Se abalanzó nuevamente a él, pidiendo a gritos internos que el mundo se congelara en ese instante para no tener que separarse del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Estaba por decir algo, pero como de costumbre, alguien los interrumpió.

-Chicos… ¿están aquí? –se escuchó la voz de Valka.

Los mencionados se apartaron, sintiéndose un poco culpables.

-Sí mamá, estamos con Tormenta.

La mujer entró lentamente, también compartió la misma tristeza entre ellos emanaban con miradas dolorosas.

-La flota te está esperando, Astrid. Dagur se está poniendo más loco... los gemelos me dan un poco de miedo cuando Hipo les pidió que lo entretuvieran. –comentó, tratando de hacerlos reír, y lo logró.

-¿Acaso es eso posible? –ironizaron el castaño y la rubia al mismo tiempo.

En realidad compartían mucho más que el pensamiento. Lástima que Astrid creyera que no estaba embarazada, porque lo estaba, su mirada lo decía, y en su corazón es lo que más anhelaba, no sólo para que fuera una manera de impedir y romper su "matrimonio", sino para unirse por completo a Hipo… pero eso no pasaría, o al menos no mientras lo ignoraran.

Valka abrazó a Astrid, e incluso dejó caer una pequeña lágrima.

-Cuídate mucho, hija. –pidió mientras la acariciaba la cabeza.

-Tú también, Valka. Gracias por todo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Disfrutaron un poco más de ese abrazo fraternal.

-Cuida de Tormenta, por favor. –pidió, mirando a la dragona.

-Ni tienes que pedirlo.

-Y… también de Hipo. –susurró para que él no la escuchara.

Valka asintió, en el momento en que se separaron, se tomaron de las manos como último gesto de empatía.

Astrid le dio una última caricia a la Nadder –Me gustaría que me acompañaras, pero debes quedarte aquí, ayudando a Chimuelo. Además no voy a llevarte a un lugar donde siguen cazando dragones. –después se dirigió a Hipo, quiso decirle algo, pero sólo le sonrió, compartiendo ese guiño, la rubia no supo de qué otra forma decirle algo, así que sólo le dio un golpe en un costado, haciendo que los tres se rieran levemente. Salió del establo, siendo seguida por los Haddock.

-Es una mujer asombrosamente fuerte. –comentó la protectora de dragones, poniendo una mano en la espalda de su hijo, animándolo para que comenzara a caminar.

-No tienes idea.

.

.

El pueblo estaba en el muelle, seguían sin creer la historia del pasado de Astrid, en especial dos personas que estaban mudos ante conocer su _verdadera_ identidad.

Gothi se acercó, golpeó el piso levemente con su bastón, llamando la atención de todos, por lo que guardaron silencio. Comenzó a hacer unos leves dibujos pero que el viento, pronosticando una fuerte tormenta, se encargó de borrar. Al notar que ni Bocón alcanzó a leer lo que decía, se acercó a Astrid y al jefe invasor.

Pero, el desquiciado le golpeó, dejándola media aturdida.

-¡Oye!, no le hagas eso. –exigió Bocón, defendiendo a la anciana. El resto de Berk se enfureció.

-_Bla, bla, bla_. –el berserker movió su mano. –Vámonos _lady mía_. –dijo Dagur, extendiendo su mano para que la rubia entrara al barco, aunque lo dijo en voz baja, a la muchacha le hirvió la sangre, dio un aspaviento con su brazo, alejando su mano con violencia. Miró a todo Berk, que no dejaba ver la escena de Gothi, tal vez ella intentaba decirles algo sobre romper el tratado, pero ya no pudo, porque la pobrecilla había quedado dormida ante el cansancio; y finalmente, con fortaleza admirable se abalanzó para entrar a ese galeón.

Dagur sonrió victorioso, alzó una mano junto a su ballesta.

-De regreso a nuestra isla. –declaró, haciendo que inmediatamente los barcos se pusieran en marcha, comenzaron a andar y tras un par de metros, un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre Hipo y Dagur.

Chimuelo miró a su jinete y le trató de animar, pero era obvio que ni el mejor de los vuelos ni descubrir una nueva especie de dragón lo harían contentarse. Le habían arrebatado algo tan valioso e importante que no podía reponerse con nada.

-Descuida, jefe de Berk, te enviaremos la invitación de la fiesta de nuestra boda, ¡porque volveremos a hacer una! –azuzó el desquiciado, tratando de abrazar a la rubia, pero la chica ni siquiera le permitió, le dobló el brazo y lo empujó contra el mástil, aplastando su cara, y no se detuvo hasta que escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de él. Todos los hooligans que vieron eso rieron de buena gana, casi olvidando la preocupación por el estado de Gothi.

Astrid e Hipo se siguieron mirando a lo lejos, hasta que fueron casi imperceptibles tras el horizonte. Cuando la lejanía borró incluso las altas y puntiagudas superficies de montículos rocosas de Berk y también los puntos flotantes de la armada, los jóvenes dejaron de ver la distancia inevitable entre los dos.

Anochecía rápido, Hipo dijo un par de palabras a la aldea, que ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud y se dispuso a ir a dar una vuelta. Para su sorpresa, cada berkiano que se topaba le demostraba respeto, evitando preguntarle algo que lo incomodara, actitudes que él valoró.

-Vamos, amigo… hoy más que nunca necesito volar. –dijo, una vez que todas las lumbreras de Berk se apagaron.

Lo montó y se fueron a una gran velocidad.

El Furia Nocturna llevó a su jinete alto en las nubes, jamás habían llegado tan arriba, incluso, sin saber por qué, le dolieron los oídos. Pero allí, lejos de todo. Lejos de las responsabilidades, del deber y de la carga tan honorable como dolorosa de ver por los demás antes que por sí mismo, gritó… no el nombre de nadie, ningún insulto, ni un sólo reclamo… simplemente un desahogo ante una tarea que tiempo atrás no quiso tomar.

Aceptó ser el jefe con una condición… que Astrid lo apoyara siempre. Habían hecho un gran trabajo desde que comenzaron esa extraña relación que nunca tuvo nombre, con el tiempo, Berk los vio como una esperanza, pero ahora, ella no estaba a su lado. Esa promesa que se hicieron el día que Hipo le pidió que se casara con ella, la habían roto… estaba desecha, al igual que sus corazones.

En esa triste noche, ambos enamorados se sintieron completamente solos. Ajenos a todo, ajenos a un amor que seguía latiendo en su interior. El mundo los creía separados, pero la realidad era que un lazo superior a todo los unía, y mantendría unidos hasta que volviesen a estar juntos, si es que los problemas no destruían ese lazo de amor, sin duda, no fue fácil decidir.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero este capi me costó mucho en realidad, tanto por la complicada manera de plasmar los sentimientos y la cantidad de guiños que debo hacer para mis fics que tengo en mente.

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.

Pues lo que tanto temían ya ocurrió, ojala les guste el rumbo de la historia, de momento les adelanto que lo que llevo escrito de la historia, pues… se está poniendo muy **_Dark_**, (no ese **_Dark _**que aparece en mis fics de Digimon XD) pero los tintes dramáticos y de tragedia posiblemente superen a la película, por cierto, han visto el comunicado de Dreamworks?, estoy enojada por eso de que la película se estrenará hasta el 2017, bahh!

No me queda más que agradecer el inmenso apoyo que me dan, lamento no tener tiempo suficiente para responder sus reviews, pero realmente **_Cómo escuchar a tu corazón y Cómo romper un corazón_**__de momento son mis prioridades en FF, creo que me faltaban unas pequeñas vacaciones del anime.

Gracias por su apoyo, esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**_Publicado:_**___3 de septiembre de 2014_

_Reeditado: 30 de julio de 2015_


	6. Respira profundamente

**Advertencia: Pequeña, ligera y casi imperceptible lime, o como Katniss dice: "hot cake"**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: **Respira profundamente

_"A veces un verdadero amigo es sólo aquel que sabe lo que queremos decir cuando tratamos de hablar. _

_Alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo con nosotros, _

_y escucha con atención lo que estamos tratando de decir, y trata de comprender"._

Cómo evitar la maldición de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La respiración entrecortada, palabras ahogadas, gemidos suaves pero demandantes y el latir poderoso de sus corazones eran los ruidos que discretamente se escuchaban en esa noche de tormenta, acompañados también por ligeras y susurrantes palabras de amor que los recién casados se compartían._

_El joven se apoyó con su codo izquierdo sobre las mantas, apretó con más fuerza la mano de su amada, mientras que la chica se sostenía de su espalda. Y tras unos momentos durante los cuales, siguieron balanceándose y en el que ambos alcanzaron el punto más alto de ese íntimo instante, el joven se dejó caer en el lecho, colocando a la rubia a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla y respirar con dificultad en su cuello._

_-Te amo, Astrid… siempre lo he… hecho… y siempre… lo haré._

_-Yo también, Hipo… incluso más de lo que puedas imaginar._

_La mirada de entrega total que se dieron a continuación, aunada a las caricias que acompañaban ese mágico momento, no tuvo comparación a nada de lo vivido hasta ese instante. _

_No hacían falta las palabras para que ambos supieran el inmenso amor que se profesaban, y ese día, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, habían tenido la oportunidad de consumarlo, no sólo al casarse frente a la aldea, sino al entregarse por completo uno al otro._

_-¿Te lastimé? Preguntó apurado cuando notó que la rubia hizo una leve mueca, pero ella sonrió enternecida cuando escuchó esa pregunta._

_Negó sofocada y limpiándose el sudor de su frente, pues sentía su flequillo pegado a la corinilla. –No en realidad. _

_Hipo se acomodó un poco mejor para seguir sujetando a Astrid, aprovechó la ocasión para cubrir a ambos con la manta, pero en el intento, algo le estorbó debajo de su cuerpo. La rubia lo miró curiosa, mientras él metía la mano detrás de su espalda, hasta que sacó aquel objeto que le incomodaba._

_-Mi pulsera… -musitó la vikinga recién casada, ignorante de que no tenía en su muñeca._

_El jefe se enderezó levemente mientras tomaba la mano derecha de ella para después abrochar ese brazalete, igual que varios meses atrás lo había hecho cuando le pidió que se casara con él._

_-Seguramente con… el movimiento se te habrá zafado. –infirió, algo ruborizado, después de besarle la mano._

_-Sí, tal vez…_

_Ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones, y corazones agitados._

_-De cualquier forma, yo mismo le haré otro broche para que se sujete bien, no quiero que la pierdas._

_-No lo haré. –comentó, recargándose de nuevo a un lado de Hipo. –Siempre la llevo debajo de la manga, ahora como me la quité… pues… se salió._

_El chico le besó la frente._

_-Es sólo que la esposa del jefe debe portarla, es como si fuera una…_

_-Una conexión entre el jefe, ella y Berk. –interrumpió la rubia. –Amé cada dato mientras me contabas la leyenda de esta historia. _

_Hipo sonrió. –Sólo no te la quites. Todas las esposas del jefe la han portado. Quiero que la tengas siempre contigo._

_"Porque curiosamente, el día que mi mamá se la quitó, fue cuando tuvo que marcharse"._

_-Cuenta con ello. –prometió mientras se acurrucaba más hacia él._

_Después de un rato lo único que se escuchaba eran las apacibles respiraciones de los dos. __Lo único que se escuchaba eran las apacibles respiraciones de los dos. Ya se habían detenido el tiempo suficiente para apaciguar sus suspiros y retomar el pulso normal de sus corazones. Astrid estaba al lado izquierdo de Hipo, recargada en su pecho mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente, siendo rodeada por uno de sus brazos, dándole leves caricias a su espalda, ambos, compartiendo un manto de tela que los cubría._

_-Gracias. –irrumpió la vikinga acurrucándose un poco más._

_-¿Por? –preguntó, volteando a verla._

_-Por todo. –respondió con una sonrisa que siempre derretía al chico. –Por hacerme tan feliz._

_Su esposo le besó la frente de una manera muy tierna._

_-No tienes nada qué agradecer, mi vida._

_Se abrazaron un poco más, sumergiéndose en un agradable silencio, hasta que la rubia soltó una risita traviesa._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Tú corazón. –dijo, volteando a verlo. –Aquí donde estoy se escucha a la perfección. –volviéndose a recargar sobre su pecho._

_-Pues escucha bien, porque tiene algo que decirte._

_Astrid sonrió y le siguió el juego. –A ver…_

_Pegó su oído nuevamente y esperó._

_-Tum, tum… tum, tum… tum, tum...-dijo el hombre, haciendo que Astrid sonriera nuevamente._

_-Ay, pero que gracioso. –reclamó y le dio un ligero golpecito en el costado._

_-¿Qué? –reprochó, fingiéndose ofendido. –Mi corazón late gracias a ti. Tú me lo dijiste, que todo lo que busco está aquí, y tú estás allí._

_La rubia sonrió feliz nuevamente, ya le dolían las mejillas por sonreír tanto en el día. Recostó nuevamente su cabeza en su pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza, recordando todo lo que había pasado en ese día, en concreto, las últimas horas…_

_._

.

.

Hipo tenía una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro adormilado, trató de estirar su brazo para alcanzar a Astrid, seguramente acostada al extremo de la cama. Palpó la superficie, pero se equivocó terriblemente cuando sus dedos rozaron la orilla de ésta, y lo que era peor, ni siquiera estaba tibia, ni mucho menos, se emanaba el aroma de la rubia. Fue cuando abrió los ojos con pesar, no porque no quisiera seguir dormido, pero esos días habían sido verdaderamente difíciles de hacerlo, pues se había acostumbrado a despertar y ver a su rubia, no un lado vacío.

Incapaz de seguir recostado, se levantó, se echó a la cara un poco de agua que había en un contenedor para después arreglarse y bajar, empezando con las responsabilidades del jefe.

No hacía mucho tiempo que se había acostado, lo podía comprobar por el aceite de la vela que seguía algo tibia, la cual apagó justo en el instante en que estaba por dormirse. Seguramente traía unas ojeras terribles que revelaban la falta de sueño, o más bien dicho la falta de ganas de dormir… ¿para qué dormir si al despertar se esperaba una cruel realidad?

Sigilosamente salió, era demasiado temprano para que Chimuelo estuviera despierto, por lo que decidió caminar por Berk. Recordaba que de vez en cuando que su padre solía hacer eso, él le decía que caminar le relajaba, hubo un tiempo en el que lo acompañó, aunque lo hacía por obligación, debía admitir que en ocasiones le gustaba. Más tarde, cuando fue nombrado jefe, su mamá lo acompañaba, y después lo hizo Astrid…

Volvió a resoplar, volvió a pensar en ella, volvió a recordar lo miserable y humillado que se sentía.

Muchos es el pueblo lo veían con algo de lástima, todos extrañaban a Astrid, y eso que sólo habían pasado unos días, pero lo que Dagur dijo sí era cierto, la noticia del "falso" matrimonio entre la rubia y él se había expandido a velocidad asombrosa. Por lo que en menos de un día, muchos líderes de islas vecinas llegaron de "visita" curiosamente con sus hijas casaderas; cosa que lo fastidio, pero haciendo uso de su diplomacia los despachó rápidamente, alegando que era un malentendido y que su esposa volvería pronto.

Tal vez había aprendido eso de la rubia, esconder sus sentimientos y sus deseos personales, claro, a menos que él quisiera mostrarlos. Pero debía admitir que estar así, era verdaderamente difícil.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El chico volteó y miró al hombre que le hablaba, lo reconoció de inmediato, no sólo por su voz, sino por el ruido que hacía su prótesis al caminar.

-Sí, Bocón, gracias. –comentó totalmente inanimado, casi como si fuera una marioneta controlada, y en realidad así se sentía, controlado por el destino que jugaba con su vida.

-¿Mal de amores? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Hipo rio con nostalgia, pues le recordó una pregunta que su padre le hizo tiempo atrás.

-¿Tan obvio soy?

El vikingo negó mientras se acomodaba una prótesis de su mano.

-No, es sólo que te conozco.

La charla no dio para más, porque ambos tenían responsabilidades, pero, Hipo tenía un argumento más que consultar.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –preguntó esperanzado.

Tenían la comisión de buscar algo de información o documentos que invalidara ese acuerdo nupcial, además de la palabra de Gylda.

-Nada aún, chico. –respondió. –Patapez y Patán fueron pero no traen nada nuevo, aun así volverán a irse en busca de nómadas de los burglars o algo que pueda ayudarlos.

EL chico asintió, conforme de momento.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, iré al Hangar, tu madre me dijo ayer que Tormenta se sentía mal, así que iré a ver qué le pasa. –informó rascándose la oreja con su gancho.

Esa información tomó en desconcierto a Hipo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que no come, no vuela, ni siquiera ha estirado sus alas. –se encogió de hombros preocupado.

Hipo se sintió fatal por saber que la dragona de Astrid estaba en esas condiciones, él mismo le había prometido que cuidaría de ella en su ausencia.

Se acercó a Bocón y tomó la cesta de pescado que llevaba.

-Iré yo, creo saber lo que le pasa.

Dicho eso, Hipo se dirigió al Hangar para visitar a la dragona.

Chimuelo lo llevó hasta allí porque ya se había despertado. Entraron, dirigiéndose al área del Nadder, y lo que Hipo observó, le partió el corazón. Tormenta estaba en el suelo, parecía controlada por alguna sustancia que en cierto momento le inyectaron para que quedara inconsciente.

El Furia Nocturna se aproximó a ella, acercando su cabeza con la de la dragona. Tormenta ni se inmutó, miró a Hipo y a Chimuelo, pero en definitiva no cambió su aspecto.

-Vamos chica, trajimos algo de comer. –comentó el jefe, acariciándola, creyendo que tal vez habría sido una buena idea haber llevado un poco de pollo.

Hipo vio en ella una gran soledad, igual a la que él sentía en su corazón.

-Hemos hecho de todo, pero no ha salido de ese lugar en tres días. –escuchó una voz detrás de él, para ver a Heather.

-Buenos días. –saludó inanimado.

-Buenos días, Hipo.

El castaño saludó, sólo con la cabeza, sin acercarse a la morena.

-Ayer estuve con Patapez tratando de animarla, pero nada funcionó. –expresó, acercándose a la dragona.

-Extraña a Astrid. –musitó con obviedad.

-Igual que tú, Hipo. –comentó, colocando una mano sobre su espalda, comprendiendo la difícil situación a la que se enfrentaba.

-Sí, bueno… también es obvio. –concordó incómodo, alejándose un poco de la chica.

Heather, suspiró por el "rechazo" de él, pero lo entendió a la perfección.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Cizalladura? –preguntó el jefe, cambiando de tema.

La vikinga se animó.

-Mucho mejor, Bocón y Patapez me han ayudado mucho, también tu mamá, la señora Valka es asombrosa. Aunque tardará un par de meses en volver a volar… la fractura y heridas fueron muy graves.

El jefe se contagió de su sonrisa sincera.

-Me da gusto, espero que dentro de poco pueda volar otra vez.

-Yo también.

Como por arte de magia, la Nadder comenzó a enderezarse y a extender sus alas, tanto, que incluso la montura que aun llevaba salió volando. Chimuelo también empezó a dar saltos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa chica? –cuestionó el castaño.

Aun no terminaba de cuestionarse por el cambio bipolar de la dragona, cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de él.

-Sabía que esto te animaría. –comentó la voz de Valka, que traía varias porciones de pollo, justo como las que su jinete preparaba, porque no sólo era pollo, también cierto tipo de pescado. –Astrid me dijo cómo prepararlo.

Heather sonrió al ver que la dragona al menos comía un poco, por lo que tomó la decisión de dejar solos a la madre y al hijo, no sin antes recoger la montura y todo lo que se cayó alrededor, para tratar de ayudar y ser recíproca en la hospitalidad que le brindaron.

Mientras lo hacía, algo llamó su atención. Justo allí, algo lejos de la sección de Tormenta, estaba una exquisita alhaja, supuso que era de alguna vikinga, por mera curiosidad se la puso en su muñeca derecha, admirando la calidad con la que estaba hecha; recogió el asiento de montar y lo entregó, prometiéndose a sí misma, regresar esa pulsera en cuanto alguien preguntara por ella, lo que no sabía, es que esa era la misma que Astrid había dejado en una de las bolsas que Tormenta llevaba en su montura cuando se despidió.

-Iré con mi hermano, si necesitan algo de él, o de mí, no duden en pedirlo. –dijo, comenzando a retirarse.

Los Haddock la vieron marcharse.

-Me parece simpática. –comentó Valka, sin dejar de acariciar a la Nadder.

-Lo es. –coincidió el joven.

Valka trató de animar a su hijo, pero simplemente no podía, recordó lo mal que ella la pasó cuando se alejó de él y Estoico, no se imaginaba cómo es que Astrid la estaría pasando, al menos Hipo se sentía apoyado por ellos, pero… ¿y la rubia?, estaba prácticamente sola.

.

.

.

En el momento en que ella pisó tierra Berserker, un terrible escalofrío se apoderó de ella. Durante todo el viaje sintió asco, seguramente porque hacía mucho que ya no viajaba en barco, y menos distancias largas, pensó que ese viaje de horas, pudo haber hecho en mucho menos de la mitad del tiempo si sólo hubiesen viajado en dragones.

Cuando se presentó ante los berserkers sintió repulsión, ya tenía preparada una fiesta, como si supiera que ella diría que sí. Dagur estaba feliz, a todo el que veía, la presentaba como su esposa, trataba de tomarla por la cintura, y en más de una ocasión, intentó besarla, pero claro que ella lo apartaba violentamente y con un golpe, lo cual, según el jefe, lo emocionaba más.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar. –señaló Dagur, mientras abría la puerta de una construcción.

A diferencia de Berk, la casa del jefe no era echa de madera, sino de piedra rugosa y oscura, justo como el Gran Salón. Hacía mucho tiempo que había estado allí, por lo que al entrar, recordó que tenía muchas de habitaciones, parecía que en vez de choza, era un palacio modesto.

-Nuestra habitación está por allá. –indicó el camino, Astrid, a regañadientes, subió por las escaleras, detrás de un pasillo, era de lo más privado, podría asegurar que nadie la escucharía. Incluso una sádica idea pasó por su mente: nadie escucharía a Dagur gritar mientras ella lo mataba.

-Ni loca pienso dormir contigo, Dagur. –estableció, cruzándose de brazos.

-La mujer del jefe debe dormir con él. –provocó, acorralándola contra una pared.

Astrid lo empujó fuertemente, apartándolo hacia un lado.

-Yo no soy tu esposa, y mucho menos tu mujer. –enfrentó, cruzándose de brazos.

El desquiciado la miró furioso, pero para asombro de ella, se contuvo, alejándose de la rubia.

-Está bien, será como tú digas, _lady mía_. Verás que tarde o temprano, vendrás corriendo a mis brazos.

La vikinga rio ante el comentario.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó con ironía.

El líder sonrió con malicia y provocación mientras abría la puerta y empujaba a Astrid hacia adentro de la habitación.

-Para buscar consuelo ante la muerte de tu Nadder y de Hipo.

La rubia abrió los ojos, enfureció y se lanzó contra él, pero lo único que logró es darse contra la madera, porque la puerta ya se había cerrado.

-Allí te quedarás hasta que aprendas a ser una buena esposa conmigo, Camicazi.

Lo único que recibió a cambio fue un golpe desde el otro lado de la cerradura. Dagur sonrió victorioso, la primera parte de su plan, comenzaba a dar resultados.

-Dale esto al pirata. –entregó una bolsa con runas de oro y plata. –Dile que esto cubre mi parte del trato, y que no se aparezca de nuevo por aquí.

-Sí, jefe. –comentó el sirviente vikingo

En cuanto se marchó, dio otra instrucción con voz baja.

-Sólo tres personas pueden entrar, la esclava, mi hermana y yo. Nadie más entra, y mucho menos sale. Así muera dentro de ese cuarto, pero sobre mi cadáver ella sale de allí, a menos que sea para cumplir sus obligaciones. –demandó.

Dicho eso, Dagur dio media vuelta y se fue satisfecho con los logros de ese día. –Ya veremos quién gana, Hipo. Tú te quedaste con tu Furia Nocturna y tu aldea… yo me quedo con el amor de tu vida.

.

.

De esos hechos, ya había pasado varios días. La nueva forma de vida dejaba mucho a qué desear por parte de Astrid. En casi dos semanas no había probado bocado y esas decisiones comenzaban a mostrar efectos en su organismo.

En cuanto la rubia mucama entró a la habitación, vio la misma escena de los últimos días.

-Buenos días, Camicazi… Astrid en realidad.

-No tienen nada de buenos, Sotma. –indicó la otra rubia.

La mucama, llamada Sotma; misma con quien años atrás había establecido una relación de amistad, se acercó a la hooligan.

-Debes comer, te hará daño. Llevas dos semanas casi sin probar nada. –insistió.

-No tengo hambre. –respondió, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo un ruido extraño, proveniente desde el interior de una de las rubias llamó la atención.

-Sí, pues… tu estómago no dice eso. –comentó divertida, tras escucharse las tripas de ella. –Anda, come. –Sotma acercó la bandeja con el desayuno.

Por más terca que ella fuese, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía comer. Si quería regresar a Berk, tendría que hacerlo sana y en sus cinco sentidos, además, si seguía así, la única dañada sería ella, o al menos eso creía, porque también dependía de ella su bebé.

Sotma la dejó comer tranquilamente, mientras que ella acomodaba las cosas que traía.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó mientras mordía un pan.

La rubia respondió, sacudiendo un vestido.

-Te lo mandaron. Es un regalo de bodas.

Al escuchar eso, Astrid se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba y se dirigió a ella lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Quién lo mandó? –preguntó curiosa, tocándolo. Era muy bonito, color rojo, de manga larga con detalles de oro, nada opulento, pero que dejaba claro que quien lo vistiera, tenía un cargo importante.

-No sé, los guardias sólo me dijeron que te lo diera.

-Pues no pienso usarlo.

En eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse, mostrando a Dagur y a una chica que venía enojadísima.

-Hola _lady mía_, ya han pasado bastantes días, así que es tiempo de celebrar oficialmente nuestra boda. –comentó emocionado.

Cuando el desquiciado habló, Astrid mordió su labio a punto de reírse.

-Dijiste que estábamos casados, ni creas que soy tan tonta como para casarme y renovar algo inexistente.

-No, preciosa, inexistente el matrimonio que tuviste con Hipo, a propósito, él y algunos miembros de Berk vendrían a celebrar la fiesta de veinte años de casados, mandé la invitación, y ¿qué crees? Afirmaron su presencia.

La berkiana, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de agua, dejó caer accidentalmente el vaso tras escuchar esa noticia.

-Así que mi rayo de sol, ese vestido lo mandó traer mi hermana desde muy lejos, más allá del archipiélago. Te recomendaría que lo uses y me ayudes a todos a presumir la belleza que tengo por mujer.

Astrid se contenía a abalanzarse sobre él y matarlo, después de todo, había testigos y podían acusarla de traición.

-Esta noche te espero a cenar, así que ponte más hermosa de lo que eres, porque vendrán a vernos algunos líderes de los clanes. –finalizó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Las tres mujeres que quedaron en la habitación resoplaron al mismo tiempo.

-En serio que no sé cómo puedes quererlo. –comentó Astrid, acercándose a Karena, ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi hermano, no siempre ha sido así.

-¿Y desde cuándo acá cambió? –preguntó, curiosa, no creyendo lo que se le decía.

La castaña de ojos grises suspiró, perdiéndose en los recuerdos.

-Cuando pierdes a alguien, tu vida cambia. –comentó, triste. –Cuando éramos niños, él era raro, pero amable, al menos hasta que…

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó la rubia.

Karena se incomodó. –Hasta que perdimos a nuestra hermana.

-¿Heather? –preguntó Astrid, suspicaz.

La castaña asintió. –Ahora sé que ella está viva, pero… a veces la envidio porque ella pudo ser capaz de salir de este lugar y ser feliz a su manera.

Astrid estaba a punto de preguntar algo de nuevo, pero un fuerte mareo la hizo sostenerse de algo.

-Esto te pasa por no comer. Deja de ser terca y empieza a pensar en ti. –regaño Sotma.

Era obvio que no le gustaba que la regañaran, pero debía admitir que Sotma tenía razón. La conyugue del jefe se sentó y siguió comiendo.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más, Astrid? –preguntó la rubia mucama.

La mencionada resopló.

-Salir de aquí. No pertenezco a este lugar.

-Yo también lo sé, Astrid. Intenté convencer a mi hermano, pero está obsesionado en que eres su esposa… y de cierta forma lo eres.

-Mis padres jamás firmaron ni pactaron eso. –renegó, apretando sus puños.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó la rubia mucama.

Hofferson se mordió el labio y sujetó el medallón de Bog Buglar que tiempo atrás perteneció a su madre.

-Yo no sabía esa historia hasta poco después de que me casé con Hipo. Ni tampoco Dagur sabía quién era yo hasta que vio este medallón cuando fue a atacarnos hace seis meses. Pero la versión de mi tía Gylda es que mis padres no aceptaron. Debe de haber un error allí. –defendió.

Karena se acercó a la rubia, claro que le gustaría que ella fuese su cuñada, era una mujer hecha y derecha que sin duda centraría a Dagur durante dirigir a la aldea.

-Te prometo que te ayudaré a ti y a Hipo en esto. –prometió la hermana del jefe. –Lo hice hace tres años, y lo volveré a hacer.

La manera decidida en la que habló, impactó a la misma Sotma, le daba gusto ver que su amiga no era más esa chica que bajaba la cabeza para todo lo que su hermano de dijese.

-¿Y qué es lo que harás? –preguntó.

-Primero que nada, darte la oportunidad de que hables con Hipo.

Astrid sonrió agradecida, confiando en su "cuñada".

.

.

Hipo miró el galeón que se alejaba. Su madre le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, apoyando la decisión que había tomado, le sonrió y después se montó en Brincanubes.

Él hizo lo mismo, pero en Chimuelo.

-¿Acabas de dejar ir a esas valkirias que prácticamente estaban a tus pies? –preguntó Brutacio, sin creerse que despreciara a las bellezas que acababa de dejar ir. -¿Es en serio?

El castaño rio, esa pregunta de "¿Es en serio?" se la habían hecho en muchas ocasiones, y curiosamente, siempre decía la misma respuesta.

-Sí.

-No entiendo eso. –resopló el gemelo, retomando el vuelo con su dragón y su hermana.

-Ay, Tacio… es que tú no has estado enamorado. –dijo Brutilda, dándole un golpe, el cual hizo reír a Hipo. –Cuando encuentres a tu _lady_, entenderás que por más mujeres que te pongan frente a ti, no podrás mirarlas igual.

A Hipo le pareció tierna la comparación que hizo, sin duda, esa chica había madurado y mostraba facetas asombrosas, sinceramente, le gustaría que ella fuera la _lady _de Patán, pero dejando de lado eso, le fastidiaba que llegaran de otras islas con mujeres, ofreciéndolas como si fuesen mercancía. ¿Acaso los padres no las valoraban?, porque algo le decía que si él llegaba a tener una hija, seguramente evitaría que nadie que fuese indigno de ella le hablara.

En fin, el punto es que estaba harto de esa situación, sólo había pasado poco tiempo y ya salían con sus cosas. Incluso, uno que otro hooligan le había dado indirectas sobre sus hijas.

No le dio tiempo de perderse en sus dilemas, porque apareció Rompecráneos, trayendo consigo a Eret y a su hermana.

-Acaba de llegar esto, Hipo. –entregó Eret. –Es de… Berserker.

Rápidamente, el jefe abrió el rollo de papel. Leyó a velocidad asombrosa y trató de digerir lo que indicaba.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Patapez, que también llegaba.

Hipo cerró los ojos, tragó duro, respiró profundamente, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos masoquistas.

-Es un invitación para mí y algunos miembros de mi equipo, para… la fiesta de aniversario de Dagur… y _Camicazi_. –informó.

Todos se vieron entre sí, perdían las esperanzas de que su amiga volviera, porque celebrar una fiesta, era el punto final que se le podía dar.

-¡Sí!, ¡Genial!, una fiesta, sacaré mis mejores ropas. –celebró Brutacio, buscando la aprobación de todos, pero al recibir miradas recriminadoras, y un golpe por parte de Eret, trató de enmendar su error. –Es decir… me iré con esta ropa, es bonita, después de todo, ¿no?

Sólo dejó de hablar hasta que Brutilda le puso la mano en la boca.

-Si no quieres ir, es entendible. –apoyó Heather, comprendiendo que no le gustaría ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro, menos de Dagur.

Hipo miró hacia el horizonte, cerró los ojos y pensó detenidamente lo que ocurría.

-Oh, por supuesto que voy. Si no quieren ir conmigo, está bien, pero yo sí voy. –habló decidido, animando a la pandilla que estaba allí. –Quien quiera ir, que prepare su dragón, en dos días nos vamos.

_"Por ti, mi lady, lo que sea… incluso aguantar al imbécil de Dagur"._

Tal vez, tendrían la oportunidad de verse, hablar y decirse una vez más cuánto se necesitaban.

.

.

Valka veía a su hijo mucho más animado que antes.

Claramente estaba triste por la fiesta que se haría en honor a Dagur y Astrid, pero él confiaba ciegamente en la rubia. Y tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Por lo que la jinete de dragones también iría, quería asegurarse que su nuera estuviera bien.

-Ahora vuelvo. Iré con los chicos a arreglar algunas cosas sobre la vigilia. –comentó el jefe, levantando su plato.

-Claro, yo le daré una última vuelta a Tormenta, quizá quieras llevarla para que vea a Astrid, ¿te parece?

-Excelente, la verdad es que no lo había pensado. –Hipo no ocultaba su sonrisa, todo lo relacionado a su amada era perfecto.

Valka salió de la choza para ir directo al hangar y poder darle a Tormenta una buena noticia.

Al llegar a uno de los puntos de vigilia, bajó de Chimuelo. Notó que no había nadie, a excepción de Heather. Apreció que estaba muy bien y tranquila jugando con su dragona, la cual, gracias a los cuidados, estaba mejor y dentro de unas semanas podría volar.

-Vaya que veo a Cizalladura mucho mejor, ¿no?

La castaña se sintió algo asustada porque no se esperaba la aparición tan repentina, sí habían quedado todos de verse para discutir la situación de la vigilia, pero no esperaba a Hipo tan pronto.

-Así es. –coincidió. –Berk es mucho más asombroso de lo que recordaba.

-Sí, algo hay de eso.

-Por cierto, no había tenido tiempo que decirte que lamento mucho lo de tu padre. –comentó la huésped, llevándose un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja, cuando lo hizo, colocó una mano sobre su espalda en señal de duelo, ante lo que Hipo se incomodó un poco.

-Gracias, Heather. –comentó nervioso el chico, ante lo cual alejó su mano, la tomó delicadamente, tratando de no ser brusco, pero al final, cuando sujetaba la mano de ella, algo que reflejó la luz de las lumbreras en la muñeca de ella, llamó su atención.

Con un poco más de fuerza, al grado de empezar a lastimarla, provocando incluso una mueca de dolor, tanto que la dragona comenzó a alarmarse ante la violencia, pero fue calmada por Chimuelo, quien curiosamente era la primera vez que utilizaba el dominio para aplacar a un dragón; encaró a la castaña con enojo e indignación.

-¿Qué pasa, Hipo? –cuestionó asustada.

-¿De dónde sacaste esta pulsera? –preguntó con una mirada furiosa.

-La… la encontré.

-¿Dónde? –exigió, apretando su muñe

-En el hangar, hace unos días. –respondió, sin creerse su actitud.

-¿Por qué no la regresaste?

-Pregunté a varias personas que si sabían de quién era, a algunos se les hizo familiar, pero nadie… pudo decirme a quién le pertenecía.

-Quítatela. –ordenó, soltándole la mano. –O te la quito yo.

En ese momento, llegó el resto de la pandilla. Quienes habían escuchado los gruñidos de los dragones, sin creerse del todo lo que pasaba, era raro ver a Hipo con esa actitud violenta.

Heather, asustada, comenzó a desabrocharse el brazalete, temblorosa lo entregó a Hipo.

-No eres digna de portar esta alhaja.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? –preguntó Eret, acercándose a su hermana.

Hipo respiró profundamente, tratando de contener la tranquilidad, y claro, también de apaciguar su loco corazón.

-Es de Astrid. Es muy importante, significa algo especial.

-Sí, pues veo que la cuida bastante. –ironizó el ex trampero.

-No te burles de mí.

-No lo estoy haciendo, sólo digo que exageras tu manera de actuar, mi hermana no sabía nada de eso, ni yo tampoco, y la manera en que la trataste no es la forma en la que un jefe se dirigiría a uno de los suyos. –retó, celoso y enojado por el mal rato que le hicieron pasar a su consanguínea.

Dragones y vikingos estaban callados, ese enfrentamiento entre Eret e Hipo los había dejado atónitos.

-¿Cuánto a que si se pelean gana Eret? –empezó Brutacio, apostándole levantando su mano.

-Será mejor que te calles. –aconsejó Patapez.

Hipo comenzó a recapacitar, en especial después de que vio a Heather bastante afligida, no se había dado cuenta de las acciones que estaba cometiendo, pero sin duda debía recapacitar.

-Patapez y Gorgontúa se quedan a la vigilia, mañana les digo cómo queda el siguiente rol, vayan a descansar. –estableció, moviendo sus brazos, tratando de calmar a todos.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Hipo montó a Chimuelo y se dedicaron a marcharse.

-Vaya, nunca había visto a Hipo así. –comentó Brutilda.

-Ni que lo digas, sea lo que signifique esa joya, debe ser muy fuerte para que él reaccionara de esa manera. –agregó Patán, coincidiendo con la rubia. –Un día te llenaré de mil joyas, princesa.

Los demás comenzaron a adelantarse en caminar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Patapez, notando que la chica se sujetaba la parte baja del brazo.

Por alguna razón, le afectó mucho saber que ella corría peligro.

-No es nada. –mintió. –Fue mi culpa por no darle a él la pulsera, no creí que fuera de Astrid, la encontré tirada, es la verdad.

Ver los ojos llenos de temor a ser rechazada nuevamente le llenó de ternura, ante lo que sonrió.

-Te creo, Heather, pero Hipo ha andado muy vulnerable por todo esto. Tratemos de entenderlo.

-Sí, gracias Patapez, has sido muy amable conmigo. –agradeció la chica.

Tanto ella como Eret se alejaron un poco, tras despedirse de Ingerman, quien haría el trabajo de centinela esa noche, para dirigirse a la choza que Hipo y Astrid les habían dado.

-¿Cuándo les diremos? –preguntó la castaña, entrando a la cabaña.

-¿Sobre qué?

Heather resopló abatida y con culpa. –Bien sabes a qué me refiero, de que tú y yo, bueno, en realidad tú…

Eret dejó encima de un mueble su espada, apoyó las manos en la mesa y bajó su cabeza.

-No lo sé. Viste cómo reaccionó Hipo con algo relacionado a Astrid, ¿qué diría si se entera que nuestros padres y nosotros somos…?

-Que somos de la extinta tribu Bog- Burglar, y que Bertha era nuestra jefa.

.

.

.

_-Hijo, quiero que le des esta pulsera a Astrid cuando le pidas que se case contigo. –entregó Estoico, mostrando la alhaja, sonriendo esperanzado. _

_-Ay, papá pero es muy pronto para que… -Hipo se rascó la cabeza, tratando de evitarle esa vergüenza._

_-Sólo… sólo prométemelo, ésta ha pasado de generación en generación aquí en Berk. –la entregó con entusiasmo._

_Hipo sabía la historia detrás de esa pulsera, sabía que le pertenecía a su madre y a muchas otras jefas del pasado._

_-Papá, yo…_

_-Sólo… sólo promételo. _

_Ver la cara tranquilizadora de su padre, así como la emoción que desprendía, le hizo acceder, sólo asintiendo._

_-¡Sí!, ¡Ese es mi hijo!_

_Dicho, lo anterior, Estoico abrazó efusivamente al muchacho, estrujándolo por los aires alrededor de la cabaña._

.

.

Hipo sonrió con nostalgia recordando ese momento con su padre. Ese día, en el que Estoico le contó sobre su madre, cuando Hipo le informó que él y Astrid estaban oficialmente en una relación, con la esperanza de casarse algún día.

Recordó con dolor la cara esperanzadora de él y la alegría que le causó, tanto que le dio el máximo tesoro material que le quedaba de su amada, porque el primero era él. Pero él ya no pudo decirle que unos días antes de que él le pidiera ser jefe de Berk, Hipo le había dado la pulsera a Astrid, bajo la promesa de casarse cuando estuvieran "listos".

Lástima que él no estuvo en la pedida de mano, ni en los acuerdos, ni mucho menos en la boda. Sólo esa pulsera que tiempo atrás, él también le dio a su mamá.

Algo que había aprendido de su padre era a mantener la calma frente a la adversidad, él respiraba profundo, cerraba los ojos, y después tomaba decisiones… al menos por lo regular.

Intentó hacer lo mismo. Respiró… volvió a hacerlo… y una última vez… pero no dio resultado, necesitaba sacar algo dentro de sí. Un fuerte grito, un sollozo, algo, lo que fuera, pero lamentablemente nada resultaba.

Apretó esa pulsera, pidiendo que Astrid apareciera allí a su lado, pero sabía que era imposible. Tenía tantas ganas de ir por ella, de traerla y matar a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez, pero el deber con Berk, y mantenerlo seguro debía ser mayor que las ganas de estar con ella, al menos hasta que pudiera comprobar que ese matrimonio era falso.

Chimuelo se acercó a él, colocó su cabeza a manera de poderle dar golpecitos en la espalda.

-Gracias Chimuelo, sé bien que he andado insoportable… es sólo que no me hago a la idea de… de sentirme solo, otra vez.

El dragón Alfa entendió al jefe, pues a pesar de tener a todos los dragones y una aldea que lo quería… realmente necesitaba a alguien más de su especie para sentirse completo.

Chimuelo hizo algunos soniditos más que animaron a Hipo, al menos un poco.

Respiró por última vez, pensando que de esa forma las cosas serían más sencillas.

-Gracias por escucharme y entenderme, sin duda eres mi mejor amigo.

_Mi lady… ¿cómo estarás?_

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento mucho la tardanza, quería publicar desde la semana pasada, pero debido a que tuve algunos problemillas personales me vi en la necesidad de tomar un respiro (de allí viene el nombre del capi XD) y ordenar las ideas, y de repente, el capi se escribió solo, tanto que tuve que quitar muchas escenas que las iré poniendo en otros capis, e incluso fics _(Tengo en mente un spin-off) _

Ya vimos que Astrid la está pasando nada bien en esas semanas que ha estado en Berserker, y aquí se mostraron dos personajes más, Karena, hermana menor de Dagur, nacida antes de Heather y Sotma, una esclava de Berserker, ambas tienen una "amistad" con Astrid, porque convivieron con ella en _Cómo romper un corazón _(Sí, algún día lo subiré).

Muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo, ya superé los 100 reviews y para mí eso es muy especial porque es un nuevo record para mí. Lamento si no tengo la oportunidad de responder, pero créame que una de las razones por las que este fic es mi prioridad ha sido por el apoyo que ustedes me dan.

También aprovecho para comentar que a partir de este capi, pues… empezaré a tratar temas mucho más maduros y fuertes, será algo con tintes violentos y complicados, no cambiaré el rating porque no habrá contenido que amerite esa clasificación, pero sí se nombrarán, y lo que menos quiero es herir las ideas o creencias de alguien, así que están avisados.

Espero de todo corazón que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **30 de septiembre de 2014


	7. Sé paciente

**Hola, hola!**

Aquí **Amai do** reportándose con un nuevo capi.

De casualidad han visto la serie Once_Upon a Time?_

La verdad es que me he vuelto fan de ésta que mencioné, inconscientemente estaba copiando el formato de uno de los episodios, me refiero a dar saltos en el tiempo, es decir, **_flashbacks_** con sucesos que ocurren en el presente, justo como lo hago con mis fics de _Digimon Adventure_.

Espero que de esa manera, al menos pueda dar respuesta a varias interrogantes que han ido sucediendo.

No creo que sea muy lioso, pero si lo llega a ser, sólo deben saber que los _flasbacks_ están en _cursiva_ y son elucidaciones a las acciones y actitudes que toman los personajes, cabe mencionar que algunas escenas son parte de otros fics de mi autoría que pronto verán la luz. (_LapublicidaddeAmainoesmala_)

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:**Sé paciente

_No puedes luchar contra el tiempo mismo,_

_Ni matar los minutos y las horas con tu espada,_

_ni limpiar los segundos de sangre en la camisa._

_El tiempo no se puede combatir, sólo esperar._

Cómo robar la espada de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

Dagur se vio en el espejo.

Vio claramente su torso y sus brazos.

Antes le gustaba ver y admirar las cicatrices que tuviera en el cuerpo, al grado de inventar historias sobre cada una de ellas; pero en esos días, no tenía cicatrices nuevas, sólo moretones que no eran de otra cosa más que de los empujes y golpes que _Camicazi_ le daba, pero, al ser esa la tercer semana desde que la rubia arribó, la situación comenzaba a desesperarle y hartarle que no consiguiese nada con ella.

No le había sido nada barato conseguir todo lo que tenía.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando la puerta se abrió, lo que asustó al desquiciado.

-Te he dicho que toques antes de entrar, tú no eres el jefe. –reclamó, colocándose sus ropas nuevamente.

-Aquí no eres nada sin mi ayuda. –dijo el hombre robusto que entró.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vine a informarte personalmente que en algunas semanas más, tu dragón estará lo suficientemente preparado para retar a cualquiera.

Dagur sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Excelente. Retaremos al Alfa, y ahora sí, podré seguir con mi plan. –juntó sus manos, friccionándolas mientras hablaba.

Sin embargo, ante ese nuevo comentario, el hombre se enfureció, y con su brazo bueno, alzó al berserker en el aire, tomándolo del cuello.

-¿Tu plan?

Ante esa muestra de violencia, Dagur se asustó.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz, no hace falta repetirte lo que le hice a tu… -comenzó el extraño.

-Sí, sí, yo lo sé. –se separó también con su fuerza. –No hace falta que me lo repitas a cada rato, de no ser por el dragón y tus tácticas, hace mucho que te habría matado. –comentó, apuntando con su ballesta.

-Es probable, pero tanto tú como yo, tenemos algo en común… nuestro odio y sed de venganza contra Berk.

El hombre sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano al berserker, éste, accedió a regañadientes, jamás perdonaría que él hubiese matado a una persona que eran sumamente importante en su vida; pero si quería deshacerse del hooligan, y también hacerlo sufrir, debía olvidarse de su dolor y enfocarse ante lo que realmente deseaba: vencer a Hipo en todo.

-Sólo unas semanas y el dragón que tenemos podrá vencer al mismo Alfa.

.

.

.

-Todo listo para mañana en la noche. –informó Patapez, inspeccionando las monturas de los dragones y ciertas provisiones que había preparado para la ocasión.

-Muchas gracias, Patapez. –comentó, revisando él también.

-Ni lo agradezcas, por verte así de animado otra vez, lo que sea. –sonrió el mejor amigo humano del chico.

Hipo sonrió de nueva cuenta, tomando una montura que sabía de sobra a quién pertenecía.

-¿La de Tormenta?

-Sí, dijo mientras la agarraba. Si todo sale como he planeado, Astrid vendrá de regreso a Berk. –informó, esperanzado.

Patapez, que estaba trabajando allí, no se creyó lo que le decían.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. –respondió el jefe, sin ninguna duda.

-Pe… pero ¿cómo?

-Estando allá buscare entre la gente alguna forma de conseguir información, comprobaré que el documento que Dagur tiene es falso y traeré a mi esposa de vuelta.

-Suena fácil, Hipo, pero tal vez… ¿no has pensado que Dagur está preparado?, digo, él sabe bien que irás y lo que quiere es provocarte, y si le das una oportunidad, incluso podría matarte.

-Que lo intente, pero si algo me pegó Astrid, fue a hacerme terco y obstinado. Gylda dice claramente que ni Bertha ni Erick firmaron el acuerdo nupcial, y yo tampoco lo creo, así que debo buscar entre el archivo de Berserker alguna información que sea valiosa o importante sobre esas fechas en las que...

-Hipo no puedes. –interrumpió el vikingo regordete.

-¿Qué?

-Dagur estará vigilándote todo el tiempo. Tendrá guardias y centinelas, y… y… ¿has visto sus armadas y flotas?, por algo le dicen el desquiciado, no importa que hay estado tres años en prisión.

-Debo intentarlo. –bajó la mirada abatido.

-¿Y desperdiciar el tiempo buscando algo que tal vez no encuentres, en lugar de estar con Astrid? –argumentó ajustando el cinturón.

Hipo quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Es la única opción.

-No. –negó el de la Gronckle. –Tienes más opciones.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ingerman sonrió, le encantaba que lo tomaran en serio.

-Dale a Dagur un blanco fácil para vigilar. –comentó, como si fuese lo más obvio. –Él quiere verte a ti, estar provocándote, y que lo veas con Astrid. Si te quedas todo el tiempo con él en la fiesta, focalizará su poca y casi nula atención a ti…

-Dejando de lado a los guardias de otros lados… ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? –se autopreguntó el jefe, pareciéndole una idea asombrosa.

No hubo tiempo de hablar más porque Hipo tenía que ir a otras partes de Berk, por lo que le dejó encargado a Patapez que siguiera con la preparación de la armada área para Berserker.

Patapez revisó una vez más esa montura, para dar aviso a los jinetes que estaban listas y llevarlas a los respectivos dragones, pero unos ruiditos y una voz lo aturdieron

-¿Ya se fue? –preguntó una voz.

El timbre no sonaba familiar, pero fácilmente podía sobresalir de todos los que había escuchado.

En las últimas semanas se había acostumbrado a escucharlo, y cabe mencionar, que en cierta medida, le agradaba oírlo debido a la paz que le transmitía. Volteó a verla, y le causó ternura hacerlo, pues se veía algo nerviosa y preocupada, justo cuando habló con ella más de seis años atrás.

.

.

_-Asegúrate que no escape. –comentó Astrid, empujando a Heather a la celda._

_La castaña cayó, pero de inmediato se enderezó tratando de salir._

_-¡Por favor!... escúchenme. –suplicó la delincuente. –Ustedes no saben… todo esto lo hice porque…_

_-Porque te creías más lista que nosotros, pequeña inocencia. Pero conmigo no puedes. –enfrentó la rubia. –No te saldrás con la tuya._

_Astrid se cruzó de brazos y le encaró por detrás de la reja._

_-Astrid, ¡Por favor! –pidió, pasando la barrera y tocando el brazo de la rubia. –Por favor, déjame ir…_

_La hooligan se zafó con superioridad. –Ni creas, señorita. Eres un fraude._

_La castaña bajó su mirada, apenada._

_-Vigílala. –ordenó al rubio. –Iré con Hipo_

_La rubia salió de esa celda, dejando al jinete de Gongontúa a cargo. Patapez estaba enojado, molesto, nervioso por la acechante amenaza de esa situación, pero muy dentro de él, en especial, estaba triste y decepcionado, pues muy en el fondo, se había creído esa farsa._

_-Patapez, no entienden… si no regreso con los marginados…_

_-¿No podrás disfrutar de gloria por ser tú quien robó el libro de Dragones?_

_-No es eso, si me permitiesen explicarles que…_

_-¿Que mentiste, utilizaste, engañaste y jugaste con todos nosotros? –retó Patapez, terminando de servir una porción de comida en un pequeño plato._

_Heather bajó su mirada nuevamente, haciendo que algo se conmoviera dentro del corazón del rubio, a quién, por alguna razón, le pareció completamente extraño._

_-Tengo que ir… mi familia corre peligro. –comentó la chica, al borde de la derrota._

_Haciendo uso de su fuerza, el regordete vikingo no se tocó el corazón y se marchó, dejando a la castaña, sola con su desdicha._

_Ella estaba a punto de romper en desesperación, cuando una diminuta esperanza apareció frente a ella, el candado de la celda no estaba completamente cerrado, lo cual significaba que podía abrirse. Una luz apareció en su mirada, por lo que cautelosamente sacó un brazo por una hendidura de la puerta, jaloneó un poco, y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrir la cerradura._

_-¡Sí! –celebró por lo bajo mientras salía a toda prisa._

_Recordaba que los marginados le habían dejado un bote en la playa de Thor, podría ir hacia allá rápidamente y resolver sus problemas, sin embargo, no contaba que tras sólo internarse en el bosque, Astrid la vio desde su Nadder._

.

.

-No quería ver a Hipo. –confesó, mientras recogía una montura y la entregaba a Patapez.

El maestro dragón le sonrió y trató de calmarla.

-Ya te dije hace días, él está así por lo de Astrid, no tienes idea de cuánto la quiere.

-Claro que lo sé. –se dijo en voz baja, con algo de incomodidad.

-Y aunque casi nadie sabía lo de esa pulsera, pues era importante para él. No te preocupes, Hipo no es una persona rencorosa, créeme.

Heather miró a Patapez tranquilamente, de alguna forma, él siempre lograba que ella tuviera una calma y sosiego en medio de tanta incertidumbre, incluso se le pasó por la mente contarle sobre esa "información" que tenían sobre la tribu Burglar, pero la descartó de inmediato, esa actitud tan linda había hecho que tuviera un ligero crush dos años atrás.

En esos días que había convivido con la chica, había aprendido una cosa: que justo en el momento en el que se creía tener todo perdido, una sorpresa llegaba para cambiar cualquier pensamiento suicida.

El convivir diario, las sesiones de vuelo, y el cariño que compartían para los dragones sólo le hicieron ver otro punto de vista que no había querido aceptar. Desarrolló un sentido de cuidado y protección hacia ella, incluso cuando corría cualquier clase de riesgos, entre ellos, el bienestar emocional, tal como el que se vio afectado cuando Hipo le gritó.

-Hipo irá al mirador. Deberías aprovechar para hablar con él… arregla este malentendido. –sugirió, inanimadamente.

Heather se mordió el labio, tratando de tomar una decisión.

-Anda, ve. No dejes que se quede así. –el vikingo la empujó un poco, animándola a salir.

La castaña se echó hacia atrás de su oreja el mechón que opacaba su mirada. Sonrió con esperanza y agradecimiento.

-Gracias, Patapez.

Le encantó ver a la esbelta muchacha sonreírle de esa forma, pero también le causó dolor. Un dolor que no supo descifrar. No era un dolor como el que sentía cada vez que Brutilda le rechazara, debía admitir que en cierto modo, hasta gracia le causaba, éste era uno diferente, éste en definitiva le quitaba las ganas de sonreír, pero valía la pena si ella demostraba una sonrisa como la que traía.

Sin decir nada más, la chica se marchó, dejando al vikingo solo, con ese debate de sentimientos.

.

.

"_Cada vez falta menos para que estés de regreso Mi lady"_

Hipo estaba frente al horizonte, viendo cómo el atardecer se iba consumiendo con el paso de los minutos para dar camino a ese manto estrellado que otorgaba el sueño a toda la isla. Sólo repasaba el plan en su mente, Patapez le había dado grandes ideas, y cada vez que las repetía, se acercaba el momento en que él mismo trajera a Astrid al lugar que verdaderamente le correspondía.

Chimuelo le movió un poco.

-Tranquilo amigo, sólo pensaba. –le acarició mientras le hablaba. –Sé que extrañas a Tormenta… ella no es la misma sin Astrid, así como yo no soy el mismo. –suspiró sin darse cuenta que era observado.

-Berk no es lo mismo sin ella. –comentó una voz a su espalda.

Hipo resopló algo incómodo por averiguar de quien se trataba. La muchacha se arrepintió de inmediato de haberlo ido a buscar, pero era una decisión que ya había tomado, y por más difícil que fuese, debía asumir las consecuencias. Respiró hondo y decidió hablar de una vez por todas.

-Lamento la forma en que te hablé hace días. –se disculpó el jefe.

Heather abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No… no Hipo, yo no debí tomar esa pulsera. –comentó rápidamente, comenzando a acercarse.

-Y yo no debía actuar de esa manera. Eret tiene razón, un jefe no trata así a su gente. –comentó avergonzado.

La castaña sonrió por ver esa actitud en él.

-Pues, disculpa aceptada. –claramente ella no conocía a Hipo, tres días de estar con él, seis años atrás, y otro par en los últimos años no eran suficiente para decir que se conocía a una persona. -¿Y qué dices de mí? ¿También me disculpas por tomar la pulsera de Astrid?

El ojiverde sonrió, asintiendo.

-No hay nada qué perdonar. No te sientas mal por eso.

Heather sonrió de alivio. Algo dentro de ella seguía sintiéndose culpable por el peligro en el que los puso en el pasado, seguía en deuda con ellos pasara lo que pasara.

-Gracias, Hipo, de verás. Eres una gran persona y un estupendo jefe. –comentó.

Justo en ese momento Chimuelo rugió, estando de acuerdo con la castaña, ante lo cual, ambos jóvenes rieron.

-Parece que él cree lo mismo. –simpatizó la chica, acariciando la barbilla. –Recuerdo la primera vez que monté a Chimuelo, estaba tan asustada…

-Lo recuerdo. Pero Cizalladura vuela bien.

-Sí, gracias a todo lo que aprendí de ustedes logré entrenarla y también a otros dragones de mi tribu. –comentó, con algo de nostalgia.

-Me alegro. –comentó. -Por cierto, ¿cuál es la tribu de la que tú y Eret vienen? Bueno, sé que eres una berseker, pero a fin de cuentas terminaste en una tribu diferente.

Ese cuestionamiento sacó de lugar a la chica. Había prometido que no contaría nada, no podía decir que ella y su familia eran de los pocos sobrevivientes de los Bog-Burglars. Tragó duro, poniéndose nerviosa, acababa de arreglar un problema con él y no quería iniciar otro.

-En realidad no tenemos nombre. Sólo viajamos de un lugar a otro en busca de un lugar donde quedarnos, pues desde que atacaron nuestra isla, el sitio que pisamos termina en desastre. Quienes me adoptaron creen que es porque mataron a nuestros jefes, y hasta que no tengamos uno, seguirá nuestra mala suerte.

-Vaya. –acarició el hocico de Chimuelo. -¿Son muchos?

-No. Unas cuantas familias… pero llevo varias semanas buscándolos, no sé qué les habrá pasado. Justo cuando creí que no estaría más sola…

-Oye mira, tú y Eret son especiales para nosotros. En cuanto solucionemos lo de Astrid, te prometo que buscaré la manera de ayudarlos, una flota de barcos no puede desaparecer así nada más. –comentó, rascándose la cabeza. –Después de todo, recuerda que desde hace tiempo conocemos todo Luk Tuk.

Heather sonrió llena de esperanza por tal oportunidad, sin siquiera pensarlo, hizo lo que siempre hacía cada vez que se encontraba agradecida: abrazar a la persona en cuestión.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. –se abalanzó contra Hipo, éste se quedó perplejo ante la reacción, y en cierto modo, hasta le incomodó, realmente, nunca, ninguna chica le había abrazado, claro a excepción de Astrid, por lo que no supo muy bien cómo responder. Haciendo uso de sus instintos, simplemente rodeó a la chica, pero ella se separó de inmediato, sin darle oportunidad de reflexionar sobre cómo se sentía. –En serio muchas gracias, no sabes cuánto me hacen mis compañeros, y además quiero que vean a Eret… después de lo que pasó.

-¿Qué pasó con exactitud? –preguntó curioso, tratando de salir airoso de esa situación en la que se sintió vulnerable.

Heather enmudeció, sobretodo porque era una época de su vida que no quería recordar.

-Perdona por ser entrometido, no quise hacerte recordar malos momentos.

-Descuida, es sólo que eso fue cosa entre algunos de los líderes de mi clan y Eret. Fue poco después del ataque de Dagur. Pero confío en que todo se solucionará.

Chimuelo volvió a rugir, pidiendo un poco de atención.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó la castaña.

Hipo hizo un gesto con su mano, tratando de calmarla.

-No es nada, es sólo que está anocheciendo y siempre volamos a esta hora.

-Vaya, no sabía. Ya tengo varias semanas de no volar por mí misma, Cizalladura aún no se recupera completamente y los vuelos que he realizado han sido con Eret. –comentó, mirado hacia el cielo.

Hipo conocía esa sensación de querer volar y no poder, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Quieres venir?

Heather abrió sus ojos nuevamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Hipo asintió, haciendo un gesto también. –Es mi manera de pedir disculpas.

La castaña miró al Furia Nocturna que también hacía movimientos para que ella se animara a subirse.

Y con sólo sonreír, montó al dragón y se aventuró a dar un vuelo por Berk.

.

.

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, Astrid miró con atención.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –chilló Sotma, al ver a la rubia con un vestido de púrpura mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Créeme que no quiero ir a esa tonta cena, pero no aguanto un segundo más en estas paredes. Siento que me volveré loca. –comentó a punto de dejarse caer en la cama.

-Te entiendo. –comentó la ojiverde, hablando de su propia experiencia. –Es como si fueses una esclava.

La hooligan asintió con empatía, animando a la criada. –He venido a decirte que Dagur te espera en el comedor. Pidió que nadie más estuviera interrumpiéndolos.

Ante esa información, la vikinga se mostró curiosa.

-Creí que era una cena entre los líderes de los clanes o algo así.

-Sí, se suponía, pero a la mera hora cambió el plan. –se encogió de hombros.

Astrid respiró hondo.

-En ese caso, me quedo aquí. –decidió, cruzándose de brazos y sentarse en una silla.

-El jefe te espera. –comentó, preocupada. –Acabarás con su paciencia.

-Pues que no lo haga de pie, porque no iré. No pienso estar ni un minuto a solas con él. –determinó tajantemente.

Sotma suspiró derrotada.

-Como digas… -se acercó a ella, entregando un pergamino.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó.

-Sólo mira el emblema. –aconsejó, sonriéndole de manera cómplice.

La rubia en cuestión obedeció, iluminándose su rostro al instante al tomar lo que se le entregaba.

-Es el signo de Berk. –susurró acariciando el borde. Sabía que había estado en manos de Hipo.

-Así es.

Astrid comenzó a abrirlo, algo dentro de ella creía que era para ella, pero se equivocó.

-Es una confirmación del jefe de Berk a la conmemoración de mañana. -agregó Sotma.

Astrid casi sentía ganas de llorar por tener la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos pero sobre todo a Hipo.

Sonrió para sí misma bajo la promesa de mantener un poco más esa paciencia de seguir adelante con los planes que tenía.

.

.

Nunca había volado con tal libertad. Claro que había aprendido a ser una jinete, pero no se había atrevido a ser tan espontánea al momento de dejarse llevar por su compañera.

-Esto es increíble. -susurró en medio de una vuelta que daba.

-No has visto nada. -advirtió.

Dicho lo anterior Chimuelo comenzó a dar vueltas sobre su eje a medida que se elevaba más y más, sin embargo dejó de hacerlo en el momento en el que sintió menos peso sobre él, deteniéndose al instante.

-¿Que sucede Chimuelo? ¿Ya te cansaste? -preguntó Hipo, acariciándolo mientras tanto. –Tal vez será mejor que regresemos...

Volteó a ver a Heather pero se sorprendió al notar que no estaba allí. Dirigió su vista hacia abajo y vio a la muchacha cayendo en picada. No hizo falta darle la orden al Alfa para que fuera por ella, así que mientras estaba a punto de alcanzarla vio cómo otro dragón la tomaba entre las garras y la sujetaba. Hipo siguió al reptil hasta que tocaron tierra firme, no muy lejos de allí.

-¿Estás bien?

La castaña asintió, tomando bocanadas de aire.

-Si Hipo, gracias. No me sujeté bien, fue eso. –comentó, sintiéndose una tonta por dar explicaciones.

-Qué bueno pase por allí. -comentó Eret, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana adoptiva.

-Sí. –concordó la castaña.

Hipo se apartó un poco, debido a que no había hablado con él desde hacía varios días, debido a la manera tan hostil con la que se dirigió a su hermana.

La chica, al percatarse de esa incómoda situación, decidió intervenir.

-Hipo me daba una vuelta por Berk, acaba de disculparse por…

-¿Por ser un grosero? –interrumpió de mala gana.

Heather suspiró derrotada.

-Por actuar impulsivamente. –terminó, teniendo la esperanza de que su hermano dejara de ser tan orgulloso.

Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre los dos jinetes. Los dragones también esperaban alguna respuesta a cambio para actuar o dejarlos seguir con lo suyo. El ex trampero desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, Hipo. Me dejé llevar por cuidar a mi hermana. Estuve casi siete años alejado de ella… creo que no me lo estoy tomando bien. –sinceró, rascándose la cabeza.

Haddock sonrió, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Te entiendo, fui un exagerado por comportarme así.

Un apretón de manos, una sonrisa y la promesa de la lealtad que sobrepasara los malos entendidos eran suficientes para resolver los problemas que sugieran entre los buenos amigos.

.

.

.

Hipo entró a la casa, se sirvió algo de comer y de sentó en la mesa.

Repasó en su mente lo que acababa de pasar. Fue un iluso al creer que Heather se iba a sujetar de las agarraderas que había en la montura de Chimuelo, Astrid sabía que con sujetarse bien de su cintura no era suficiente al momento de hacer esas maniobras aéreas, también debía poner los pies al lado de los suyos para mantenerse en su lugar.

Sintió un vacío en su corazón y más aún en su vida. Daba por hecho que ella sería igual a Astrid al momento de volar, pero no era cierto; nunca nadie podría igualar a su _lady_ en nada.

En medio de ese disparate entró Valka, observando a su hijo removiendo el caldo de pescado que acababa de calentar.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al acercarse y tomar asiento junto a él.

-Nada, solo pensaba en… -iba a hablar, pero no quería, pues si lo hacía, removería cierta culpa en su madre, y es lo último que quería que pasara en esa noche, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que tenía que dejar listo en Berk antes de marcharse. –En todo lo que hay que hacer antes de marcharnos mañana.

Valka no le creyó mucho, pero decidió dejarlo así, ya le sonsacaría la verdad en otra ocasión.

-Sabes, hijo, creo que será mejor si me quedo en Berk. Claro que confío en Bocón y en los demás líderes de los clanes, pero te irás tú, y los jinetes más experimentados. Creo que será bueno que me quede yo al frente de la Academia y de los pendientes que dejes… ¿no crees?

Hipo la miró suspicaz.

-¿Acaso no quieres ir? –preguntó, infiriendo la decisión de su madre.

-No es eso, claro que quiero acompañarte, y por supuesto que quiero ver a Astrid, pero creo que es importante que Berk no se quede tan sólo, recuerda que seguimos en la mira frente a otras islas. –respondió de inmediato, evitando cualquier malentendido.

El joven pensó detenidamente las palabras de su madre, llegando a una conclusión.

-Tienes razón… vaya jefe descuidado que soy. –se regañó con ironía. –Olvidé muchos aspectos importantes.

La mujer sonrió, en verdad que Astrid hacía falta en Berk, por más razones de las se creía, e Hipo la necesitaba para pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

.

.

La rubia suspiró antes de entrar al comedor, tomando fuerza y armándose de una paciencia casi nula en ese momento de su vida.

Trató de caminar rápido, pero sin duda el vestido no le ayudaba en ese cometido. Estaba acostumbrada a su media armadura y sus cómodos leggins para combatir.

-Ya estoy aquí. –se anunció a sí misma, pues le pidió a Sotma que no entrara con ella al comedor.

Dagur y Karena levantaron el rostro de los papeles que estaban revisando.

-¡Lady mía! –gritó el desquiciado poniéndose en pie para darle la bienvenida con brazos abiertos. Movió una silla, indicando que se sentara, pero Astrid movió otra y se sentó al lado de Karena, haciendo enojar a Dagur.

-¿Para qué me querías? –preguntó secamente mientras se servía agua en una copa.

El jefe estaba a punto de colmarse la paciencia.

-¡Karena! –bramó, llamando a su hermana.

La mencionada dio un saltillo en su silla, a pesar de haber aprendido a ser autosuficiente, no lo había conseguido del todo, principalmente porque Dagur y su locura le seguían dando miedo.

-Sí…

-Déjame a solas con Camicazi. –ordenó, señalando el lugar de salida.

Karena se sintió pegada a la silla, no quería dejar a Astrid con él, pero tampoco podía desobedecerlo, porque sabía bien de todo lo que era capaz.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste? –preguntó retadoramente, dando un golpe en la mesa.

La de ojos grises trató de mantener la calma, y tras despedirse con la mirada, se marchó.

Dagur la siguió observando, hasta que desapreció por detrás de la puerta.

-No seas tan grosero con tu hermana. Es tu familia, si fuera tú, al menos cuidaría a la única persona que me quiere, porque tienes otra que te odia con todo su corazón. –aconsejó autoritariamente.

Dagur la miró con odio, pero trató de calmarse, poniéndose de pie detrás de ella, colocándole las manos sobre sus hombros, apretándolas un poco, ante lo que Astrid sintió repulsión.

-Tienes razón Cami, así como dices que tú en mi lugar harías lo mismo, deberías cuidar a tu familia, en este caso, deberías cuidar de mí. –a cada palabra que decía, Dagur se acercaba más, inclinándose hacia su mejilla.

La vikinga percibió claramente sus intenciones, e hizo lo que tenía casi un mes de hacer, se removió, agarró lo primero que había en la mesa, un vaso con algo de hidromiel y lo aventó a la cara.

-¡Ah! –el jefe dio un grito, alejándose de ella, tratando de limpiar su cara y sobretodo los ojos, que le ardían.

La rubia aprovechó para levantarse y tratar de correr, pero en definitiva Dagur ya sabía que ella lo intentaría, por lo que la jaló de un brazo y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí.

-No otra vez, Hofferson. –amenazó, empujándola contra una pared, sujetando sus brazos a los lados.

-Aléjate de mí. –ordenó apretando los dientes.

-Eres mi esposa, te guste o no, y ya es tiempo que cumplas con tus obligaciones. –le dijo, zarandeándola bruscamente.

-Suéltame. –pidió, con dolor ante los agarres insensibles del hombre.

-No. –bramó.

Astrid movió su rostro lo más que pudo para evitar que él tocara siquiera sus labios, pero ese gesto lo aprovechó Dagur para besar el cuello de la rubia.

Sintió unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, esas "caricias" que le daba a la fuerza, no eran nada comparadas a las que Hipo le compartía. Sintió un calambre muy fuerte en la parte baja de su abdomen cuando Dagur hizo una mayor presión sobre ella. Era la segunda vez que Dagur intentaba tomarla, bueno… en realidad, sin decir mentiras, era la cuarta, la primera fue hacía tres años, la segunda, seis meses atrás cuando invadió Berk, la tercera cuando llegó a esa isla, y por último, ésta.

Recordó como se había librado de él la primera ocasión, por lo que sacó fuerza desde su interior, levantó una rodilla, y tomó impulso para alejarlo. Rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en su entrepierna, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. Se zafó desesperadamente y logró ponerlo en el suelo, colocando un pie encima de su cara, aplastando su mejilla.

-No vuelvas a intentar eso, no seas un cobarde. –masculló, haciendo una mayor opresión, dejándole una marca en la cara.

Dagur le tomó el tobillo, inmovilizándola de nuevo, pero Astrid saltó encima de él y se soltó de ese agarre.

-Eres un asco de persona, buscaré la manera de demostrar que no soy tu esposa, y lo voy a conseguir. –espetó, empezando a alejarse, yendo a su habitación.

-Inténtalo, a ver si tienes suerte.

-Ya verás que sí. –amenazó, caminando decididamente y furiosa.

Dagur no pudo perder otra oportunidad.

-Mañana viene Hipo. –musitó, cuando vio que la rubia se detuvo continuó hablando. –Más te vale no pasar tiempo con él sin que yo los esté viendo; no intentes nada ni tampoco trates de pasarte de lista, si lo haces, yo mismo mataré a tu mucama, a Karena y a cualquier acompañante que traiga el berkiano, principalmente a su dragón.

Astrid lo encaró, mostrando un temple fuerte, pero por dentro, horrorizada… ¿en serio mataría a su propia hermana?

-No eres rival para Hipo.

-Es cierto, soy mucho mejor. –dijo con arrogancia. –Por eso tengo un guardia en cada puerta de esta fortaleza, un centinela en cada muelle, arqueros apuntando a los cielos para matar a sus asquerosas bestias y guerreros que estarán detrás de ti todo el tiempo. No permitiré que él te vea a menos que sea en mi presencia, y si lo intenta… -sacó una espada, tomó impulso y la envainó en la mesa, partiéndola en dos. –Yo mismo le sacaré el corazón frente a ti. –comentó, asustando verdaderamente a la rubia, quien comenzó a caminar más de prisa, directo a la habitación.

Un guardia la acompañó y le abrió la puerta. En cuanto entró, se recargó en el respaldo de la silla que tenía. Comenzó a ver todo oscuro, los ruidos, que de por sí eran pocos, se fueron alejando cada vez más. Un fuerte dolor en su vientre le hizo doblarse. De la nada, ese dolor subió por su cuerpo, causándole un ardor hasta la garganta. Se dirigió velozmente a la letrina que tenía en la habitación y devolvió lo poco que había comido en ese día.

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó, limpiándose la boca después de terminar.

Tras pasar ese malestar, se colocó una muda de ropa y se recostó en su cama, esperando que en sólo unas horas todo fuese diferente, que de una forma pudiese ver a Hipo y, al menos con la mirada, seguir diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba.

Un agudo calambre se presentó en su vientre, se sobó un poco y sintió una leve mejoría, pensó que seguramente se trataba de los enojos que había estado pasando durante esa agónica estadía en Berserker, sin embargo, lo que ella, y prácticamente todos desconocían, era que esos dolores, no eran otra cosa más un aviso sobre un peligro que el hijo de Hipo y Astrid corría.

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno, imaginó que debía ser verdaderamente poderoso porque aun dentro de la habitación completamente hecha de piedra se lograba percibir. Durante toda su vida le dieron miedo las tormentas, principalmente después del trauma que se le desencadenó al ser testigo de la muerte de sus padres.

Se abrazó a sí misma por debajo de las sábanas, esperando, al menos, sentir en su mente el recuerdo de los abrazos que Hipo le daba.

-Bebé… te extraño tanto.

.

.

Dando vueltas alrededor de Berk era lo más vano que había realizado.

Llevaba tres y la máxima novedad que había ocurrido era una oveja que seguía pastando sin querer dormir.

-Vamos, Chimuelo. –le dio golpecitos en su cabeza, animándolo a seguir. –No hay nada nuevo por aquí, y ya es tarde, hay que regresar.

Pero como buen aventurero, Hipo sobrevoló en los extremos de la isla una vez más, sin embargo, una gran tormenta, que en realidad era una tromba, cayó de improviso. Los rayos amenazaron con golpear al piso, apuntando a las partes metálicas de los cuerpos de Hipo y Chimuelo.

El alfa, sin siquiera quiso preguntarle a su jinete, se dirigió a una cueva que estaba justo debajo por donde sobrevolaban.

Al entrar, Hipo bajó de dragón, éste se sacudió el exceso de agua que había en su cuerpo.

La oscuridad le impidió ver con exactitud el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Qué buen ojo tienes amigo. –exclamó. –Con la lluvia ni siquiera vi en qué parte de Berk estábamos.

Tristemente, en el momento en que el jefe mencionó eso, un rayo iluminó poderosamente el área de la cueva, e Hipo sintió otra daga más a su corazón.

-Oh, Chimuelo, de todas las cuevas que hay, tuviste que traerme a esta. –comentó pesadamente, acercándose a una antorcha que él y Astrid habían puesto allí desde hacía varios años.

Le pidió al Furia Nocturna que la encendiera, y cuando lo hizo, suspiró abatido.

Esa cueva…

Se preguntaba si de verdad alguien más conocía la existencia de _esa_ cueva en Berk. Estaba en la cala donde varios años atrás entrenó a Chimuelo por primera vez. Justo a un lado de la cascada, a penas visible para los atentos, y completamente desapercibida para los despistados, él y Astrid la redescubrieron en una ocasión tras la gran tormenta que tuvieron que soportar en medio de un ejercicio de la Academia de dragones. Y a partir de aquel día, esa cueva se convirtió en su lugar secreto. Cuando eran amigos, Hipo disfrutaba de ese lugar para ir a pensar en las necesidades que Berk fuese ocupando.

Allí inventó las torres de agua, y los canales para evitar incendios, también una que otra modificación para la Academia, y qué decir de su más reciente ocurrencia, la estatua del mejor jefe que Berk haya tenido, la de su padre, aunque a decir verdad, fue Astrid quién la sugirió.

Comenzó a analizar el fondo de la cueva, como si de alguna manera pudiera ver seis años de vida dentro de ella. Las imágenes y momentos más significativos comenzaron a volverse vívidos, al grado de alucinar con tener la silueta de su esposa frente a él.

La tormenta no ayudó mucho, por el contrario, siempre le recordaba momentos difíciles, pero a fin de cuentas, en cualquier recuerdo aparecía la rubia.

En esa misma cueva él y Astrid arreglaron su primea discusión como amigos, allí le pidió que fuese su novia, allí, ella le dijo que no, que ya era la prometida de Dagur, allí fue a pensar, allí, su padre le dio un golpe por ser tan terco y dramático, allí le pidió a Astrid que formalizaran su relación, allí le dio la pulsera que ahora mismo resguardaba bajo sus ropas, como si fuera un máximo tesoro; allí, le pidió que se casara con él…

El alfa se acomodó en alguna porción de piso suave que había, mientras que Hipo se sentó sobre una piedra para esperar que los truenos pararan y tuvieran la oportunidad de seguir adelante rumbo al centro de Berk; trató de dormir un poco, justo como su dragón lo hacía, pero no lo consiguió, porque justo en su mente revivía una y otra vez el más reciente y último recuerdo que había vivido en ese lugar, justo una noche antes de que Astrid se marchara de Berk.

.

.

.

_Hipo acunó el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos._

_-Significa que quiero una niña o niño que se parezca a ti, y cuanto antes mejor. –susurró sobre sus labios._

_-Yo también. –bromeó, haciendo reír al chico, sin soltarse._

_Hipo observó a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. La amaba, más que su propia vida, con ella aprendió más de lo que hubiera podido desear. Una idea loca pasó por su cabeza, sonrió de una manera diferente y sugerente, misma que compartió con ella._

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de los bebés? –empezó, delineando los labios y acariciando el mentón de la mujer, ésta negó con inocencia. Hipo se acercó más a ella, hasta tenerla a una cortísima distancia de su rostro, para después susurrar casi sobre sus labios. –La manera en que se piden._

_Astrid sonrió feliz, se abalanzó sobre Hipo, cayendo al pasto de nuevo, rodeó su cuello entre sus brazos, para después darle un beso de infinita dulzura. Sin ser tardo, Haddock también sujetó a su esposa de la cintura, comenzando a acariciarla de la manera más amorosa que le fuera posible._

_Adoraba la manera tan delicada con la que Hipo la trataba, desde siempre. La acariciaba con ternura, con amor, como si tuviera miedo a lastimarla; por otra parte, a Hipo lo volvía loco esa faceta tan atrevida y audaz que la rubia manifestaba siempre, especialmente con él._

_-Qué bueno que… no vino mi mamá. –dijo el jefe entre besos, subiendo sus manos por su cintura._

_-Y… qué bueno… que Chimuelo se fue. –bromeó un poco más, ante lo que ambos sonrieron para después seguirse besando y acariciando._

_Hipo fue enderezándose un poco, colocando a su esposa sobre sus piernas, claro, sin dejar de besarla._

_Levemente pasó una de sus manos por debajo de su blusa, tocando con elegancia la espalda de ella, jugando con los bordes de la ropa que se ocultaba debajo de la blusa roja, lo cual le causaron algunas risitas por parte de ambos. La cosa estaba pasando a otro nivel en el momento en que Astrid enredó sus manos entre el cabello del castaño, jalando fuertemente, deshaciendo una de las trenzas, acto que impresionó a Hipo._

_-Te haré otras. –susurró, separándose un poco, pero volviendo a besarlo al instante._

_Hipo aprovechó para hacer lo mismo con el cabello de ella; pero tal vez, por el momento, ella no se percató de la situación._

_Sin embargo, por muy bueno que fuese ese momento, Hipo notó que comenzaban a caer leves gotas de agua que se incrementaban con el paso del tiempo, así, que haciendo un esfuerzo, se separó un poco de ella._

_-Empezó a llover._

_-¿Y? –preguntó Astrid, sin entender bien. –Esto es Berk, llueve siempre, ¿no? Podemos lidiar con algo de agua. –argumentó antes de tratar de besarlo de nuevo._

_-Mi lady, no. –separándola con todo su pesar._

_-¿Qué? –reprochó ansiosa. _

_Hipo resopló, le llevó un mechón de cabello hacia detrás de su oreja y le acarició la mejilla._

_-No quiero que te enfermes._

_Astrid rodó los ojos. -He sobrevivido a una hipotermia… puedo con algo de llovizna. –recordó._

_-Sí, y te dio por mi culpa. –estableció, recordando ciertos aspectos negativos y dolorosos de la época en la que aún no eran pareja. –Y sobre todo… acabamos de decidir que intentaremos tener un hijo… no sería prudente que descuidaras tu salud. –estableció, acunando su rostro entre mejillas._

_Astrid aceptó a regañadientes. –Creo que tienes razón._

_Vio hacia el cielo, notando que las nubes no daban señal de alejarse. Resopló, desviando su mirada hasta se topó con algo curioso en su panorama. Una idea loca atravesó su mente, se levantó, ayudó a Hipo de igual forma y se dirigió a la cueva._

_-Sígueme. –pidió la rubia, caminando en dirección a su destino._

_Tal vez fue el momento, o la lluvia, o quizá el tono sugerente que ella utilizó, pero de inmediato Hipo persiguió a su esposa._

_A Astrid le encanta estar con él. Hipo siempre le daba su lugar y la trataba como lo que era: una mujer; que si bien era guerrera y jinete, seguía siendo una chica, delicada, amorosa y necesitada de ser tratada como una dama._

_Entraron a la gruta y Astrid encendió la antorcha que tenían allí. Notó que tenía sus ropas muy poco húmedas, por lo que se quitó la capucha y las mangas de piel, también se exprimió su trenza, pero Hipo la tomó para deshacer su peinado, aprovechando de vez en cuando para darle uno que otro besito en el hombro, pasando por su cuello y finalmente hasta su rostro. _

_-Te amo tanto, Mi lady. –susurró sobre sus labios._

_Astrid le sonrió insinuante. Se mordió el labio, provocativamente._

_-No más que yo._

_Hipo ladeó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente._

_-No te creo. –jugó desafiante._

_Astrid le rodeó el cuello con sus manos._

_-Deberías, porque estás a punto de ganarte un golpe._

_Hipo carcajeó un poco, sujetándola de su cintura. _

_-No me lo digas._

_Astrid sonrió accediendo a su petición y le besó de la manera más apasionada que pudo, tomándolo de sorpresa, pero que no dudó en corresponder._

_-No te… lo diré… … mejor… te lo voy a… demostrar, Hipo. _

_El jefe de Berk sonrió en medio de esos besos y caricias que empezaban a aumentar de nivel para dar paso a una noche única e inolvidable._

_._

_._

_._

Sonrió al recordar la última noche que pasaron juntos, si tan sólo hubiese sabido que era la última, la hubiera aprovechado mucho más.

Estaba casi dormida, pero podía seguir con la sensación de que Hipo estaba a su a lado.

-Mañana te veré. –comentó, quedándose profundamente dormida.

Sonrió, abrazando sin querer una almohada, tratando de ignorar los calambres que sentía en su abdomen, quizá había comido algo que le hacía daño, sin saber, que era su bebé, la única esperanza de volver a Berk, el que corría un inmenso peligro, y más si seguía con su forma retadora de estar en Berserker.

Sólo necesitaba tener un poco más de paciencia.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Desde el viernes pasado he querido publicar, pero no había podido.

Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente expresa mi gratitud por los reviews que me han dejado.

También me aventuré un poco en este estilo de redacción, quizá algún día intente algo nuevo, pero de momento este fic, y lo que queda de él llevará este modo de escritura.

Como ven, hay un problemita con el embarazo de Astrid.

El siguiente capi, espero que esté lo más pronto posible, admito que la cantidad de reviwes me animan a publicar antes.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**_Publicado:_**___19 de octubre de 2014_


	8. Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón

_**En este capi no hay muchos flashbacks, pero por si o por no, están en cursiva.**_

_**Reitero mi agradecimiento por la aceptación y recepción que ha tenido este fic, ustedes son la razón por la que estoy tan animada en escribirlo.**_

_**Vuelvo a mencionar que el fic empezará a tomar tintes oscuros y temas maduros. **_

_**ESTÁN AVISADOS!**_

_**(En realidad son bastante leves y sutiles, pero soy medio paranoica en este aspecto, igual y sólo exagero)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 8: **Amarra tu lengua y ponle pies al corazón

_"¡Ya estamos perdidos, lo único que nos queda ahora es odiar y maldecir!"_

Cómo cambiar el curso de un dragón. **–Cressida Cowell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El pueblo de Berk se aglomeró en el muelle principal de la playa de Thor para dar una despedida al jefe y a los jinetes más populares de la tribu.

-Salúdame mucho a Astrid, Hipo. –pidió Gylda, sosteniendo las manos de su "sobrino".

-Cuenta con ello, le daré tu mensaje. –animó mientras montaba a Chimuelo.

Valka se acercó a Hipo, acariciando al dragón.

-Cuídate hijo. No cometas locuras. –pidió, más bien aconsejó.

-No te asegura nada. –irrumpió Bocón, haciendo que Hipo riera impaciente, quería irse ya.

-¿Segura que no vas? –preguntó Hipo

Valka negó tras sonreír.

-Creo que ayudaré más aquí. –mencionó, observando hacia atrás de sí, a Berk.

-Muy bien. –estableció Hipo. –Volveremos mañana en la mañana o en la tarde. Mientras tanto, Bocón, Patón y los líderes de los principales clanes quedan a cargo.

Los berkianos asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo con la decisión del jefe.

Hipo volteó a ver su tribu, la dejaba en buenas manos, esperando regresar dentro de poco, y con buenas noticias… Berk también necesitaba su reina.

Haciendo elegantes piruetas, Hipo, Patán, Patapez, Heather, Eret, los gemelos Thorson, y por supuesto los dragones emprendieron rumbo hacia berserker.

Valka se les quedó mirando, realmente quería ir con su hijo, pero había _algo_ que le decía que debía quedarse allí.

-Ojala mi sobrina nunca se hubiese ido, todo ha estado muy loco por acá. –comentó Gylda, acercándose a Valka.

La castaña suspiró mientras vio las siluetas de los viajeros perderse entre el horizonte.

-Sí… ojala hubiese habido un motivo más grande para que se quedara. –sinceró, con su resoplido, volteando a ver hacia la cabaña de Gothi, quien también veía a la lejanía, ambas mujeres, recordando aquel momento en que la historia de esos dos vikingos pudo haber cambiado, pero siguió el curso de un destino que ellos no decidieron escribir.

.

.

.

_Las curanderas se agruparon de inmediato para atender a Gothi. Era necesario examinarla para corroborar que ningún hueso estuviera roto o con alguna fisura, pero eso no se sabría hasta que la chaman despertara._

_Por comodidad de todos, Gothi había sido llevada a una de las chozas de una curandera, misma en la que la mayoría de los enfermos eran atendidos._

_Habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que la flota berserker se marchó de las costas de Berk, y también fue el momento en que la mujer de los terrible terror, se despertara gracias a los lengüetazos de sus pequeños reptiles._

_-Parece que está reaccionando. –comentó Gylda, una de las principales encargadas del caso._

_Valka no era curandera, en sus tiempos había sido aprendiz, pero decidió estar allí para auxiliar a las mujeres en lo que fuese necesario._

_En cuanto la anciana despertó completamente, notó que en su cabeza no traía su casco, sino una venda que cubría parte de su frente. Con la mirada preguntó qué había ocurrido con ella._

_-Dagur te golpeó fuerte, temimos que te hubiese lastimado de más. –tranquilizó la tía de Astrid poniendo un paño de agua en el golpe._

_La mujer asintió, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido, y de repente, se alarmó, comenzó a dar señas y a hacer ademanes, pero Hofferson no le entendía._

_-Astrid se marchó con Dagur. No hubo manera de evitarlo. –comentó Valka, acertando a lo que mujer quería preguntar._

_-¿Le entiendes? –cuestionó la fémina rubia, pues sólo Bocón y podía descifrar lo que decía ella._

_Valka se encogió de hombros._

_-Supongo. –probablemente se debía a que su expresión corporal era mucho más desarrollada por su vida con los dragones que con los humanos._

_Gothi comenzó a decirle la idea que ella tenía para evitar que la mujer se fuese. Valka entendió y trató de amortiguar de inmediato los ánimos de la mujer._

_-No… no Gothi… sé que crees que Astrid está embarazada, pero no es así. –desmintió con pesadez, exprimiendo un paño con algo de agua en una vasija._

_-¿Qué dicen? –preguntó Gylda, sentándose en la cama. -¿Mi sobrina está embarazada?_

_Gothi y Valka se miraron fijamente._

_-Yo también pensé que lo estaba, pero no. Ella misma me lo confirmó antes de irse. –dijo, recordando la última platica que tuvo con su nuera en el establo de los dragones._

"_¿Estás segura?"_

_-Sí… ella me dijo que hoy en la mañana llegó su sangre. Es imposible que… que esté esperando al heredero de Berk. _

"_Si tú lo dices, pero yo creí que sí lo estaba." _

_Valka negó con la cabeza, ella realmente deseaba que así fuera, no sólo por evitar que su "hija" se marchara, sino para dar oportunidad a que de alguna forma, ella pudiera ver el crecimiento de un niño, justo como le faltó con Hipo._

_Las tres mujeres suspiraron con resignación, esperando que esa situación cambiara para bien de todos._

_._

_._

_._

Tres golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

Astrid sonrió, poniéndose de pie, ya con el vestido morado que la noche anterior había utilizado y unas cuantas alhajas de oro. Sotma abrió con cautela, a sabiendas de quién se trataba.

-Ya está todo listo. Te estamos esperando. –comentó Karena, quien también portaba un vestido, igual de vistoso que el de la rubia.

La hooligan se echó un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja y comenzó a caminar, pero Karena detuvo a las dos muchachas.

-Yo me encargaré de decirle a Hipo el plan para que lo veas está noche. –prometió la hermana de Dagur, en voz baja.

-Él no se irá sin que los dos puedan pasar un momento juntos. –aseguró Sotma, sonriendo emocionada por ser parte de esa locura.

_Camicazi_ sonrió con felicidad, entusiasmo y agradecimiento. Realmente necesitaba de esa esperanza para poder hablar, aunque temía por la vida de ellas, de los jinetes, pero sobretodo de Hipo.

Salió de la habitación a paso firme. Dos soldados la seguían por detrás, a su lado iba Sotma y delante de ella, Karena, guiando el lugar por donde se tenía que ir.

El Gran Salón de Berserker no era nada comparado con el de Berk. Sí, era grande, espacioso, pero éste tenía acabados de oro en todas partes. La consanguínea de Dagur notó esa atención que la rubia tenía.

-Todo el oro que ves, lo han traído Dagur y sus armadas después de los saqueos que dan en los diferentes puertos que se atraviesan en sus caminos. –comentó con algo de fastidio.

Astrid entendió la razón, observó un poco a Karena, y compartió con ella ese asco a las actitudes del jefe.

-Karena… si tanto te molesta la manera en la que Dagur dirige Berserker, ¿por qué no haces algo? Recuerdo que durante los tres años que Dagur estuvo en prisión tú dirigiste la aldea y fueron años de paz para la isla. Además también tienes a Heather, tu hermana.

-Le ofrecí que viniera a Berserk y ella lo rechazó. –recordó con tristeza.

La de ojos grises rio con ironía después, justo antes de colocarse detrás de la puerta que sería abierta en los siguientes segundos.

-Dagur se encarga de los ataques, la matanza y el prestigio que tiene la isla acerca de acabar con cuanto vikingo se encuentre. Es lo que siempre quiso, por mi parte, quiero que la gente al menos viva tranquila. –habló con mucho temple.

-Si la gente te sigue, puedes lograr grandes cosas.

-No tengo las agallas, Astrid. No sirvo para pelar.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Lo digo en serio. –reafirmó afligida, poniéndose una mano sobre su pecho, como si recordara algo importante. –Mi hermano consigue todo lo que quiere por la fuerza, se encapricha con eso y lo logra. En uno de tantos ataques de rabia logró que mataran a mi madre y se llevaran a Heather… ni siquiera deseo saber a quiénes más ha matado. Él logra lo que se propone.

-Pues no todo.

-Exacto. Ese dragón, y sobretodo tú, han sido lo único que Dagur no ha obtenido. Por eso mismo te ayudo. Veo en ti y en Hipo… en realidad en todo Berk algo diferente; unas ganas e iniciativa de desear un cambio en el mundo, y por las buenas. Mi hermano… mi hermano busca desesperadamente ser así, que los demás lo sigan por ser quien es, no imponiéndose a la fuerza ni amenazando a cuanta gente trate de enfrentarlo.

-Pues que lo intente, pero él sabe que conmigo ni con Berk va a poder. –estableció con firmeza.

-Eso espero, de todo corazón. –dijo con voz queda, antes de que se abrieran las puertas, permitiendo el paso a las dos mujeres más importantes de Berserker.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos al ver a la esposa del jefe bajar por una escalera que tenía acabados de oro, Karena iba un par de pasos detrás de ella, tratando de pasar desapercibida, pues aunque con el paso de los años había ganado carácter, seguía siendo esa chica tímida que temía de su hermano.

-Ella es Camicazi, mi esposa. –presentó Dagur, tomando la mano de la rubia, acercándola a él. Ella accedió de mala gana, claro que muchos veían la expresión de asco y de repulsión que le daba el simple hecho de estar junto a él. La historia de ese casamiento había volado más rápido que Chimuelo en una carrera de Dragones, por lo que los presentes conocían la perfección cada detalle de ellos, claro que con los tintes de boca en boca, que le agregaban datos ficticios. –Y… ella es Karefa…

-Karena. –corrigió la mencionada después de aclarar la voz.

-Como sea… La otra hija de mis padres. –restándole importancia moviendo una mano.

Astrid ni siquiera prestó atención a la torpeza de Dagur, porque en la última mesa del Salón, en la esquina derecha, observó un Pesadilla Monstruosa y un Cremallerus. Esforzó más su vista y, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tanta agónica espera, divisó una mirada verde que la veía de la misma forma que ella a él. Allí estaba, desapercibido, pero nada escondido. Traía ese traje que la volvía loca, y para rematar, la capa que todo jefe de Berk había portado.

El desquiciado compartió algunas palabras con el resto de la gente, pero ella ni caso le hizo, incluso ni supo qué fue lo que mencionó.

-Así que a disfrutar de esta alianza que se hizo hace veintiún años. –pidió, alzando un tarro de hidromiel. –Por Camicazi.

_-Por Camicazi. –_corearon el resto de los vikingos, excepto uno.

La rubia lo miró curiosa, y sonrió al leer lo que los labios de Hipo susurraron.

-_Por Astrid Haddock._

Después de eso, la rubia sonrió, también alzó su copa, agradeciendo la atención, cuando en realidad a quien le dirigía la mirada y también la copa era a su verdadero esposo. Una vez que terminó de beber, disimuladamente volteó a ver a Karena, dándole una señal con una de sus manos, lo que significaba que el plan que ella, Karena y Sotma habían ideado, podía llevarse a cabo.

Hipo miraba disimuladamente a su rubia, todo el tiempo ella estuvo sentada al lado de Dagur, le hervía la sangre cada vez que él intentaba abrazarla, pero se moría de risa cuando ella le daba un codazo para apartarlo.

-Parece que Patapez tenía razón. –comentó Eret después de beber algo. –Toda la vigilancia está tras de ti.

Al escuchar eso, Hipo volteó diplomáticamente a ver detrás de sí mismo, y logró observar a algunos vikingos, con espadas en sus costados, un arco y flechas en las manos, casi todos, siguiéndole a él y a los suyos.

-Al menos nos ponen atención. –comentó Brutacio, divertido. –Aunque de momento creo que le falta algo a esta fiesta. –dijo alzando su dedo índice.

-¿Algo de fuego y explosión? –ironizó Hipo, mientras le ofrecía algo de pescado a Chimuelo.

-¡Exacto! –comentaron los gemelos, chocando sus cascos.

Pero no les dio tiempo de hablar, porque de inmediato apareció una vikinga que llamaba la atención sólo con pasar entre las mesas, acercándose cautelosamente y con elegancia, algo raro entre los vikingos.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la dama, provocando que los caballeros de la mesa se levantaran en el momento que ella llegó.

-¿Karena? –preguntó Hipo, recordando a la chica, sonriendo un poco. –Casi no te reconozco cuando bajaste por las escaleras.

-Y menos con esa presentación de Dagur. –agregó Brutacio, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Me da gusto verte, espero que tengan una agradable estadía en Berserker. –dijo abriendo sus manos, sonriendo nerviosa.

-Sí, seguro, así de buena como cuando me siento en una roca puntiaguda. –ironizó Brutacio, volteando a ver a la chica, quien se tomó a mal ese comentario.

-Pues tal vez la piedra tampoco quiera recibir un trasero tan irritante. –respondió, haciendo que los demás, contuvieran una carcajada por poner al rubio en su lugar, en especial Eret. –Sólo vengo a verificar que estén bien, mi hermano agradece su presencia.

-Todo está bien, gracias. –comentó Brutilda, agradeciendo a la castaña por callarle la boca a su hermano.

-Si necesitan algo, sólo háganlo saber. –pidió la anfitriona.

Brutacio no se quedó con las ganas de desquitarse, por lo que levantó la mano para hablar, pero nuevamente, con un toque de coquetería, la chica lo calló.

-No tenemos explosiones aquí, pero si quieres ofrecerte para que tu cabeza explote, puedo arreglar algo… después de todo, tú mismo traes un Cremallerus.

Nuevamente todos se mordieron el labio para no empeorar la situación, aguantándose la risa.

-_Touche. _–Brutacio otorgó la victoria, haciendo que la castaña sonriera satisfecha, sentándose de golpe.

Eret y Heather miraron divertidos, por lo general Brutacio era quien no se callaba hasta que lograra molestar a alguien por completo. Sin embargo, Heather no podía sacarse de la cabeza que esa chica de allí, era su hermana.

Ambas cruzaron miradas, pero no duraron mucho, pues Heather se desvió de sus ojos, unos ojos que despertaron en ella una nostalgia escondida y que ella creía muerta.

-Es bueno verte, Heather. Es bueno tenerte en casa, recuerda que puedes volver cuando quieras. –comentó, poco antes de que se empezara a cerrar su voz. Se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió de nuevo a los demás. -Que la pasen bien. –deseó de todo corazón, empezando a retirarse, no sin antes otorgarle al Hipo, la mano para saludarlo. –Hipo, espero que todo se solucione. Gracias por reanudar el tratado de paz. –refiriéndose al pacto que los jefes del archipiélago presentes habían firmado antes de que Astrid y ella entraran al Salón.

Al ojiverde le pareció curiosa esa manera de dirigirse a él, así que la saludó con la mano, al fin de cuentas, ni ella ni Heather tenían la culpa de tener un loco como hermano. Sin embargo, justo al tocar la mano de la muchacha, sintió algo extraño en ella.

Cuando se separaron, Karena dio media vuelta, le guiñó un ojo y se fue a la siguiente mesa para repetir la rutina. Cerró su puño, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que tenía y después de sentarse, por debajo de la mesa, descubrió el botón que él mismo le dio a Astrid antes de que se marchara de Berk, acompañado de una nota. Identificó la grafía rápidamente, era la letra de su esposa, allí decía el lugar y la hora que podían verse esa misma noche.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, tratando de ganarle tiempo a las ideas que atiborraron su mente.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Patapez, dándole algo de pescado a la Gronckle.

-La oportunidad que estábamos esperando. –comentó con una sonrisa, volteando a ver a la rubia, confirmando su idea.

Heather también recibió la mirada de Patapez en señal de empatía, pues sabía que estar en Berserker le traía algunos recuerdos borrosos y turbios, pero también, uno que otro enfocado a su familia. Dejó de pensar en eso para poner en marcha el plan que llevaban fríamente calculado.

A penas iban a hablar, cuando comenzaron a escucharse muchos alaridos por el recinto. Algunos se pusieron de pie, como si trataran de torear algo.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Brutilda.

-Es un dragón. –comentó Hipo al escuchar los ruidos que tan conocidos eran para él, poniéndose en pie.

La mayoría de los vikingos comenzaron a acercarse, algunas tribus comenzaban a tomar las costumbres de Berk, no de montar dragones, pero sí de tenerles respeto y convivir en armonía.

Pero otras, como Berserker, seguían con sus salvajes ideas de ser predominantes sobre ellos.

-¡Ningún dragón interferirá esta noche! –bramó Dagur, poniéndose en pie, agarrando una espada y apuntando al pequeño dragón que quería llevarse algo de pescado.

De inmediato, los defensores de Berk trataron de interrumpir la masacre que estaba por venir, pero ni la espada ardiente de Hipo pudo hacer algo para que interrumpieran su cometido.

-No lo hagas Dagur. –exigió Astrid, interponiéndose entre él y el Terrible Terror color celeste que trataba de escapar de entre las sogas a las que había sido atado. –Sólo tiene hambre, no te ha hecho nada.

El resto de los vikingos entendió el argumento de la "esposa" del jefe; pero éste, tratando de imponerse ante los demás y demostrar que era una persona lo suficientemente brava como para atacar órdenes de alguien, decidió imponer su autoridad. Hizo a la rubia a un lado, ante lo que Hipo se acercó sin importarle, pero también lo amenazó.

-Acércate a ella, y mato a ese dragón. –amenazó decidido.

Un duelo de miradas se vivió entre los jefes.

Chimuelo preparó su plasma.

Astrid miró a Hipo suplicando que ni siquiera se moviera.

Los hooligans desenvainaron sus espadas.

Dagur miró con altanería al berkiano.

Un silencio se vivió en medio de ellos.

Los amantes se miraron, comunicándose a través de esa manera.

Hipo bajó la mirada, apartó el fuego y la espada.

-Matando no ganas nada. –trató de decir, para hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Deberías meterte con uno de tu tamaño. –aconsejó Patán, pero después dio un paso atrás en cuanto notó al desquiciado apuntarle.

Dagur disfrutó enormemente ese momento: tener a Hipo rendido, a Astrid amenazada y la oportunidad de demostrar quién era realmente; hizo que no pudiera desaprovechar esa ocasión.

-Esto es un mensaje para cualquiera que ose desafiarme a mí o a cualquier berserker…

Sin importarle los sollozos de ese dragón, ni las miradas expectantes de los invitados, encajó un hacha de doble filo en el corazón del Terrible Terror.

-¡No! –susurró Astrid, comenzando a marearse.

Afortunadamente, el reptil dejó de sufrir, pero no evitó que los jinetes y mucho menos los dragones se sintieran mal por aquel inocente que acababa de morir en manos del loco.

-Todos deberían saber que el amor y los anhelos de paz son una debilidad. –exclamó el jefe, mientras un vikingo le limpiaba la sangre que cayó en una de sus botas.

Los invitados quedaron callados ante la terrible escena del cadáver del dragón. Rápidamente, el jefe mandó que se limpiara la sangre que aun borbotaba del cuerpo, y claro, quitarlo de en medio del salón.

Se aclaró la garganta, pidiendo atención.

-Después de este breve incidente causado por esos réptiles inútiles, volvamos a la fiesta conmemorativa. –estableció el jefe máximo, abriendo los brazos.

El suceso sí fue extraño, los demás trataron de olvidarlo y fingir que nada pasaba.

Hipo quería golpearlo.

-Eso es algo exageradamente asqueroso. Ese dragoncito no se merecía eso. –musitó Brutilda, afligida.

-El problema es que gente como él no entiende lo mucho que daña a los personas, sólo por querer darle a los demás una buena impresión, o por alardear que es el jefe… al menos ese no es el caso en Berk. –comentó Patán, haciendo que Brutilda sonriera por el comentario.

El mencionado ni cuenta se dio del cumplido que había recibido. Porque seguía observando a Dagur.

Ese duelo de miradas no se disolvía, pero Dagur sonreía triunfante, dándole de vez en cuando algunas caricias a la rubia, demostrando ante todos, en especial, ante Hipo, que C_amicazi_ era bien _suya._

Hipo caminó con decisión hacia Dagur. Subió con paso lento los pocos escalones que había hasta el tablado donde estaba su silla y la de la rubia.

-¿Qué intenta hacer Hipo? –preguntó Eret, notando que el resto de los vikingos del ejercito le apuntaba justo a su cabeza.

Astrid miró esa acción, volteando a ver a todos los hooligans, pidiendo que detuvieran al castaño, pero ya era tarde. Hipo estaba frente a Dagur.

-Mis acompañantes y yo nos retiramos. –dijo Hipo, diplomáticamente.

-¿Tan pronto? –ironizó, irguiéndose en su silla real.

-Sí, no estamos de acuerdo con lo que le has hecho a ese dragón. –indicó con la cabeza.

-Sólo era un animal… animales son animales… -carcajeó.

-Y locos siguen siendo locos.

El desquiciado dejó de reírse para preparar su hacha, ente lo cual, todo el público se quedó alerta.

-¿No se quedan para el pastel? –preguntó con sarcasmo, poniéndose de pie, seguido de Astrid.

-Sí, Hipo, por favor, el pastel es de lo más delicioso que hay en las fiestas. –interrumpió Brutacio, pero calló cuando notó las miradas desaprobatorias de todos. –O puede ser para llevar…

-La fiesta durará algunas horas más. –insistió.

-Lo sé, pero a diferencia de ti, no soy tan cínico como para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

Dagur sonrió.

-Veo que sigues igual de resentido… no es que haya querido quitarte a tu esposa, pero es que en realidad ella nunca fue tuya. Al contrario, deberías agradecer que no levantara cargos contra ti por mancillarla antes que se entregara a mí. –comentó con un toque azuzado.

-Sólo porque no podamos demostrar que mientes, no significa estés en lo correcto. –interrumpió Astrid, caminando hacia ellos.

-No es momento para hablar, Cami querida. Recuerda los tratos que tenemos. –amenazó entre dientes, provocando que la rubia mirara hacia otro lado, mordiendo un labio para contenerse de hablar de más, acto que en definitiva no pasó desapercibido por Haddock.

-Sólo menciono que en algún momento se te caerá este teatrito que te has montado, y cuando lo logremos, te retractarás de todo el daño que has causado. –advirtió Hipo.

Dagur enfureció, sacó su espada justo en el momento en que Hipo se daba media vuelta, quiso atravesarle la espalda y deshacerse de todos los problemas que tenía, Eret notó ese acto, inmediatamente salió en defensa de su jefe, Chimuelo hizo lo mismo. Hipo no era tonto, sabía que él iba a intentar algo en el momento en que lo dejara de observar, pero, fue más rápido, porque él también sacó su espada de fuego, lanzando por los aires el arma filosa del berserker.

Esos segundos fueron eternos para Astrid y para Karena que eran testigos de toda esa escena. Hipo atrapó con la otra mano el hacha doble de Dagur.

-¿Sigues actuando a traición? –preguntó con retórica. –Esperaba que con el tiempo al menos tuvieras un poco de decencia para retarme en algo, pero por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo cobarde que mata sin razón antes de declarar la guerra, porque si no, sabe que puede perder.

-Yo sí soy valiente, no un niñito como tú que lo único que quiere es hablar y ser "civilizado", cuando todos sabemos que es necesario decir y maldecir para demostrar que somor mejor. –ironizó de nueva cuenta el jefe berserker.

Astrid quiso golpearlo con el hacha que estaba en el piso.

Hipo no dijo más. Lo encaró y sin titubear habló.

-Eso no te asegura que funcione, ni que sea cierto. Tú elegiste el control por encima del respeto. Crees que tu tribu te respeta, pero te tiene lástima, y la única razón por la que te aguanta, es porque no tienen a donde más ir. Eso no es valor, ni reconocimiento, Dagur… es conformidad con tu manera de ser; pero todos aquí, podrían decirte el pésimo jefe y hombre que eres, empezando por tus hermanas.

Cada palabra que decía Hipo, incrementaba la furia desquiciada del jefe, y llegó a su punto máximo cuando notó que _Camicazi _sonreía orgullosa ante cada mención del hooligan.

-Tú, y tu sequito de animales deben irse ya de Berserker, sino, serán llevados a la hoguera.

Astrid musitó un breve "no" pidiendo por la salud de sus amigos, pero en especial de su amado.

-Descuida, mi gente y nuestros dragones estamos por retirarnos. Vamos de regreso a Berk, en donde cada ser vivo es tomado en cuenta.

Hipo volteó de reojo a ver a la rubia, quien le sonreía con determinación y complicidad, gesto que lo motivó aún más. Le asintió levemente, como si le comunicara que estaban de acuerdo, acción que alertó más al berserker.

-Una escolta los acompañará en su viaje.

-Em… no creo que sea buena idea, venimos en dragones y son más rápidos que los barcos. –sugirió Brutacio.

-Es sólo para asegurarme que se vayan y no vuelvan por aquí. –indicó sin dejar de mirar a Hipo.

-No es necesario, los dejaríamos atrás en segundos.

Pero la decisión del jefe, no pudo negarse.

.

.

Astrid sólo alcanzó a saludar a Brutilda. Fue la única que pudo acercarse con ella, pero a través de ciertos gestos, pudieron decirse que el plan seguía en marcha.

Hipo y Chimuelo fueron los primeros que comenzaron a emprender el vuelo, los siguieron Patán y los gemelos y por último, Eret con su hermana de palabra y Patapez con sus respectivos dragones.

-¿Te irás así?, ¿Sin siquiera hablar con Astrid? –preguntó Jorgerson sin comprender.

Hipo miró hacia abajo, asegurándose de que la flota estuviera lo bastante retirada como para que no los escucharan, junto a Chimuelo hicieron una formación más unida y se dispuso a hablar.

-Por supuesto que no.

Chimuelo dio una sonrisita, como si y supiera el plan.

-¿Volveremos? –preguntó Heather, emocionada en parte por ser cómplice ante la historia que empezaba a ser leyenda por todo el archipiélago, aunque algo confundid en sus sentimientos y alarmada por pisar tierra berserker de nuevo en un mismo día.

-Sí, debo regresar por el pastel. –exclamó Brutacio, levantando las manos, esperando que los demás lo secundaran.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –preguntó Eret.

-Astrid ya me dijo su plan. –comentó Brutilda entrelazando las manos y alzando cejas.

.

.

Las palabras de Hipo le daban vueltas por la cabeza, con cada copa de su bebida se incrementaban las ganas que tenía de ir a matarlo. Ya lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. Dos las había tenido seguras. Dos oportunidades en los que sólo estaban Hipo, él y su arma, pero en las dos ocasiones, Astrid intervino, impidiendo que le hiciera algo.

Pensar en la rubia le hizo sentir peor, era un momento de encrucijada en el que no sabía de qué manera hablar con la rubia. Deseaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos y qué ella le compartiera un poco de amor de la misma manera en que lo hacía con Hipo, o al menos de la misma forma en que él se sintió cuando…

Aventó el tarro hasta golpearlo con la pared. Recordar sólo le hacía sufrir, pero sufría más si no recordaba. Se sentía tan solo. Sabía que la soledad era uno de los peores castigos. No tener a alguien a quién amar es una de las peores desgracias.

Él lo sabía, él _sabía_ lo que era no tener a quién amar ni que lo amara. Por eso mismo quería que todas las personas a quienes odiaba tuviesen el mismo destino que él: dolor, desdicha, sufrimiento… una vida llena de miseria.

Los invitados ya se habían ido, incluso _Camicazi_ y la plebeya de la cual se olvidaba de su nombre. Estaba solo, en el Gran Salón Berserker. Rodeado de lujos, oro, armas… pero vacío por dentro. Se levantó, sintió un mareo fuerte debido a la cantidad de sustancia que había en su cuerpo, pero no lo detuvo, debía cumplir la segunda parte de su plan, sin que nada ni nadie se interpusiera, lo intentó por las buenas, y no había funcionado, ahora lo intentaría por la fuerza, le gustase a quien le gustase.

Iba de camino a las habitaciones, cuando el líder de la flota apareció frente a él.

-Señor, venimos a decirle que el jefe de la tribu Hooligan ya pisó tierra de Berk. Ya no está en las cercanías de nuestra isla.

Dagur sonrió. Ya nada se interpondría entre él y los planes de su rara mente.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó, tomándolo del cuello.

-Sí… los seguimos hasta que pisaron tierra.

El jefe lo soltó.

-De acuerdo, ahora vete. –ordenó con autoridad.

EL vikingo asintió asustado y se marchó a paso rápido del comedor.

Dagur sonrió y caminó rumbo a la habitación de Astrid. Tenía un asunto pendiente que hablar con ella.

.

.

.

Tras surcar los cielos por breves momentos, perdieron de vista a la flota, o mejor dicho, la flota los perdió a ellos. Siguieron el plan que Hipo les había dicho, Patán y los gemelos regresaron a Berk para fingir que todos se habían marchado, mientras que Patapez, Heather, (por su insistencia) e Hipo regresaron a Berserker.

El rubio y la castaña, junto con Gorgontúa se marcharon hacia el archivo histórico en el Gran Salón, tal vez podrían encontrar algo allí que invalidaría el matrimonio ente su amiga y el loco, en cambio Hipo marchó al lugar que la nota de Astrid indicó.

En sus años de libertad desenfrenada optó por explorar territorios desconocidos. Debía admitir que también conocía los espacios que aunque fuesen populares, realmente no eran comprendidos, tal como la isla Berserker.

Hipo y Chimuelo habían sondeado la zona tiempo atrás, y esa misma tarde, lo volvieron a hacer. Aunque lo hicieron desde el cielo, pudieron divisar las áreas más protegidas por Dagur y aquellas en las que casi no había gente.

La isla era demasiado grande, más grande que Berk, y claro que con más habitantes. Ubicó la casa del jefe, se imaginó que Astrid estaría allí. Tuvo ganas de ir a patear la puerta (con su pierna buena) y sacarla para llevársela consigo. Pero sabía con exactitud que así no se resolvían las cosas, sólo las empeoraría, y mientras no tuviese pruebas que mostraran lo contrario, ella seguía siendo la esposa de Dagur.

Apretó entre sus manos la nota que le envió Astrid, la rubia llevaba casi una hora de retraso en donde habían quedado de verse.

¿Y si Dagur se había enterado?

No quería imaginar de lo que era capaz, tan sólo con recordar lo que le había hecho a ese pequeño Terrible Terror que capturó… un escalofrío se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Karena le dio esa nota, no confiaba mucho en ella, en realidad no la conocía bien, pero Astrid sí, y además era su única oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Le había pedido a Chimuelo que sobrevolara un rato, monitoreando el área, previendo que no hubiese peligro para él y mucho menos para la rubia.

Escuchó algunas pisadas que venían detrás. La oscuridad no le permitió ver bien, además que no podía darse el lujo de encender una fogata o antorcha, aunque tuviera frío, puesto que estaba de infiltrado en esa tribu y no podía evidenciar su ubicación. Incluso se suponía que desde hacía tres horas se habían marchado de la isla, y hasta Dagur los escoltó vigilando que se fueran de allí, pero no contó con que se regresarían por otro camino.

Se alertó cuando, gracias a la luz de la Luna, vio el emblema en la bolsa que colgaba del vikingo que se acercaba. La capucha de tela ocultaba el rostro de la persona que se dirigía hacia él a paso firme. Hipo se agachó un poco hasta tomar entre sus manos la espada de fuego y comenzar a prepararla. Esperaba que fuera Astrid, pero se había equivocado, esa persona no era su esposa, no traía la ropa de ella, y lo que era peor, traía una espada con la insignia berserker.

Fue suficiente, encendió la espada, y fue cuando la mujer que estaba frente a él aventó el arma.

-¿Hipo? –habló por fin, revelando su identidad, al mover la caperuza que llevaba.

-¡Astrid! –expresó el jefe, colocando la espada de fuego a un lado de sí, para que siguiera alumbrando un poco.

Con miedo a que fuera una ilusión, ambos jóvenes se acercaron, hasta estar a una distancia corta.

Hipo acarició la mejilla de la rubia, deleitándose en el acto, tratando de no lastimarla.

Durante la "fiesta", sólo se miraron una y otra vez, estaban separados a gran distancia por lo que ni siquiera pudieron saludarse a excepción del momento en que

-Te he extrañado tanto. –dijo apretando la mano que seguía sobre su mejilla.

No se dijeron nada más, sólo se miraron, acercándose, para después perderse en un abrazo.

Astrid inhaló el aroma de Hipo, sintió su esencia, cerró los ojos tratando de disfrutar ese efímero momento. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo, tranquilizándose en el momento en que escuchó el rítmico y hermoso latir del corazón. Porque al escuchar el corazón de su amado, también sentía que el suyo lo hacía.

-Mi lady me hacías tanta falta. –susurró cerca del oído de la rubia, acariciándole la cabeza.

-También tú a mí.

Estuvieron así por unos momentos. Convenciéndose de que esa vivencia no era un sueño más, hasta que la rubia optó por alejarse un poco, levantó su rostro levemente, hasta que poco a poco sus labios fueron uniéndose hasta juntarse de nuevo.

La caricia comenzó lentamente, como si trataran de reconocer aquellos labios que eran bien suyos.

Ese roce labios tan apasionado y necesitado que subía de nivel a cada segundo era interrumpido sólo para que tomaran aire. Habían sido semanas agónicas de incertidumbre y de soledad, pero ahora, aunque fuese por algunos momentos, podían disfrutar de la compañía que se le daba entre ellos.

Sin desear hacerlo, se separaron poco a poco, hasta que quedaran a cercanía suficiente como para verse a los ojos.

Por primera vez, Hipo se dedicó a observar a la rubia, notando desigualdades en su semblante.

-Te veo diferente. –murmuró, acariciando su mejilla de nuevo. -¿No has comido bien? –preguntó con algo de reserva. –Te siento más delgada.

Astrid se encogió de hombros. –No en realidad, tal vez será por esta ropa que traigo.

El castaño asintió, sin animarse a soltarla.

-¿Cómo están todos en Berk? ¿Valka, mi tía, los dragones? –preguntó impaciente, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

-Extrañándote. –sinceró. –Muchos me han dicho que Berk no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Ni yo la misma sin ellos. –añadió, buscando más cercanía por parte de Hipo. –Ha sido horrible.

Esa expresión por parte de la rubia hizo que Hipo se alertara.

-¿Te ha hecho algo?

-Lo ha intentado, claro que sin conseguir nada. –aclaró de inmediato.

Hipo sintió hervir su sangre. No quería imaginar lo que su esposa estuviese pasando, por lo que tomó su decisión.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando se escuchó un ruido muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Astrid, tomando posición de batalla.

El jefe ni se inmutó, incluso sonrió.

-Una sorpresa para ti. –respondió llevándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

La rubia se relajó. -¿Dagur amordazado?

El castaño se rio de buena gana. –No, mejor.

Cuando escuchó esa confesión, Astrid trató de ver qué es lo que se ocultaba tras los arbustos, y para alivio y sorpresa, apareció Chimuelo, justo detrás de una hermosa Nadder.

-¡Tormenta! –chilló la rubia, corriendo a abrazar a su dragona.

Hipo también acarició a Chimuelo, al sentirse conmovido por el reencuentro de la jinete y la reptil.

La Nadder Mortífera incluso cambió su semblante, tratando de decirle algo, como si ella pudiera percibir que había algo diferente en la muchacha, y vaya que lo había, quizá la dragona entendió que Astrid estaba embarazada, por lo que su instinto de protección le hizo tenerla cerca de sí mucho más que antes.

-Chica, te extraño mucho, extraño tanto volar contigo. –susurró, acariciando su cabeza.

Hipo sonrió, acercándose. –Creo… que eso se puede solucionar.

Dicho lo anterior, colocó la montura de la Nadder en ella, indicando que podían dar un paseo.

-Haz lo que tu corazón dice. –aconsejó el castaño, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, animándola a subir al dragón.

Hipo sabía que ella no se resistiría a un vuelo nocturno, por lo que ayudándola un poco (aunque no la necesitara) montó a su dragón y comenzaron a surcar los cielos estrellados, porque aunque fuese por breves momentos, ellos lograron sentirse nuevamente en Berk, en su tierra, en su hogar.

-Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía el viento en la cara. –comentó Astrid, tratando de abrazar el viento.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el hombre. –Ni que no hubieras salido en estas semanas. –ironizó un poco tratando de zonas divertido, pero volteó hacia un lado, teniendo a Astrid un poco seria. -¿No has salido?

La rubia negó incomoda.

-Yo me lo busqué. No te alteres, ni que fuese una princesita en apuros, puedo cuidarme. –Hipo colocó la prótesis de Chimuelo de manera que pudiera volar por sí solo, saltó hasta Tormenta y se colocó frente a Astrid.

-¿Qué más te ha hecho Dagur? –preguntó al borde del enojo e indignación.

-En realidad nada… sólo que quiere que sea una buena esposa y es obvio que no le voy a permitir eso. –comentó, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

-Dime la verdad.

-Ya te dije. Estoy encerrada en una habitación… me manda comida, agua… pero me estoy volviendo loca. Necesito salir de allí.

Hipo apretó sus puños, Astrid notó esa acción, por lo que optó en darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No te alteres. Solucionaremos esto, además, ya te dije me sé defender.

Fue cuando Hipo la observó detenidamente. La veía más delgada, más pálida (y eso que la oscuridad dificultaba la visión), además de notar cierto brillo en sus ojos que había ignorado.

Respiró profundamente, buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una alhaja.

-Regresa a Berk. –pidió, tomando una mano, mientras le enrollaba la pulsera que tenía la insignia de la isla hooligan.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó asombrada cuando él terminó de colocar el brazalete.

-Tu lugar es allá, en Berk, a mi lado, Astrid. Podemos lidiar con la guerra, podemos demostrar que ese matrimonio es falso. –suplicó, tomando ambas manos.

La rubia estaba con la boca abierta, el frío en sus mejillas sólo hizo que se le secaran algunas lagrimillas que estaban por salir.

¿Y si Dagur cumplía con esa amenaza que le hizo?

-Hipo… he visto lo que Dagur trata de hacer. Fuiste testigo de lo que le hizo a ese Terrible Terror. Esta vez no está jugando… en realidad nunca lo ha hecho,

-Tampoco yo, y menos cuando se trata de mi esposa. Un jefe protege a los suyos, un verdadero jefe lucha por lo que quiere, y yo te quiero a ti en Berk, donde perteneces. –la convicción de Hipo sólo hizo que Astrid sintiera una sensación de bienestar y seguridad para sí.

-Hipo…

-Astrid, por favor. Tenemos dragones, podemos vencerlos.

-Tal vez, pero no tendríamos aliados ni acuerdos de paz con ninguna isla, serías visto como el hombre que destruyó un pacto, definitivamente eso no le conviene a Berk, ni a ti.

Hipo ladeó su cabeza tratando de comprender la aprensión de la rubia para tal pacto.

-¿Te quieres quedar en Berserker?

Esa pregunta fue una aberración.

-Por supuesto que no. No es que quiera, es que de momento no hay opción. –exaltó un poco.

-Pues parece que no quieres siquiera buscar otra opción. Te doy alguna salida y decides otra cosa. –exclamó, brincando de regreso a Chimuelo.

Astrid se enojó, dirigiendo a Tormenta hacia tierra firme, justo de donde había despegado. Se bajó de mala gana.

-Hace casi un mes yo te dije lo mismo. Te dije que podíamos inventar un embarazo para que se rompiera el contrato "disque nupcial" y así no tener que irme. –reclamó, con algo de rencor. –Tal vez para esta fecha ya estuviera de encargo.

-Esa no era la forma. –defendió su punto de vista.

-¿Y raptarme cuando acabas de firmar un tratado en Berserker sí es la manera adecuada? –retó.

Los dragones se vieron entre sí, pues no era la reconciliación que esperaban de sus jinetes.

Hipo resopló enojado, al igual que Astrid. Pero no quería ni pretendía enojarse de más en ese momento, aunque tuviera razón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa _babe_?

El jefe de Berk resopló, tratando de aclarar sus ideas y de tomar valor para lo que iba a decir.

-Dagur… es decir… tú y él… -inició sin estar seguro de sus palabras.

Astrid agudizó su mirada tratando de entender. Hipo resopló y con amargura se decidió a hablar.

-¿Te has acostado con él?

Otra aberración por su parte.

La burglar abrió los ojos ante el impacto de las palabras de él, tomó la espada que Sotma le prestó, la cual colgaba de su cintura y se la aventó a Hipo. Obvio que no se la arrojó con la intención de que le cortara la cabeza, sólo le pasó por un lado para asustarlos

-¿Quién me crees?... creí que esa fase de desconfianza había pasado. –contestó indignada.

-No, no me malentiendas. –movió sus manos, alejándose del arma. –Es… es… es que estoy tremendamente celoso. No quiero compartirte con nadie. Me da miedo que… que

No pasó nada más porque Astrid le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, para después comenzar a besarlo de nueva cuenta.

-No tienes por qué estarlo. Sólo te amo a ti. Jamás permitiré que él o alguien me toque. Sólo te pertenezco a ti, chico dragón. Eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar.

Incluso los dragones hicieron sonidos para llamar la atención de ellos y calmar los nervios.

Hipo sonrió tranquilo a la vez que suspiraba y le tomaba la mano que ella había puesto sobre sus labios.

-Perdóname, es que sólo la idea de que él quiera estar contigo, me revienta. Soy demasiado egoísta, quiero tenerte en Berk, como antes.

Astrid se mordió el labio, mostrando estar algo incómoda.

-Hipo… lo que más deseo en este momento es estar en Berk, con todos… contigo. Quiero que sigamos con los planes que una noche antes dejamos pendientes. –sinceró, empezando a acercarse a él, de manera lenta y cautelosa por desconocer la reacción de él, como si tratara de seducirlo.

-¿Aún quieres que tengamos ese hijo? -preguntó con esperanza.

-Claro que sí. –confesó. –Tal vez esperamos mucho… si lo hubiésemos hablado antes, tal vez ya lo tendríamos. –supuso la muchacha.

Hipo la abrazó, pidiendo que ella recostara su cabeza en su pecho, mientras que él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

-Todo pasa por algo, Astrid… -comenzó. –Perdona por hablarte así, jamás dudaría de ti. Te lo prometí hace años, y mantengo mi promesa.

La rubia sonrió complacida, para después darle un golpe en su torso.

-Ou…

-Eso es por hacerme enojar. –comentó divertida.

Hipo sonrió complacido, había esperado mucho por ese momento, no lo arruinaría con un malentendido, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la rubia.

-Ven aquí. –dicho lo anterior, Hipo la jaló hacia sí, de la misma forma que empezó a hacerlo años atrás, de nuevo se encargó a degustar sus labios, tratando de que, al menos por un momento, ellos pudieran olvidarse de los malos momentos que estaban pasando, sin siquiera imaginarse que esa noche sería el comienzo de una de sus peores pesadillas.

-Te amo, no lo olvides…

Hipo recargó a Astrid sobre un tronco de un árbol, le besó con delicadeza cada parte expuesta de su rostro, escuchando uno que otro suspiro ahogado de ella. Con algo de titubeo, pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa, acariciando sólo su cintura, claro, sin dejar de besarle los labios, mientras que Astrid le acariciaba el cabello y su espalda.

No pasaron más que unos minutos más cuando se escucharon otros ruidos provenientes desde el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Astrid separándose de él, normalizando su respiración y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Haddock suspiró tristemente.

-La hora de separarnos.

La rubia no entendió bien, pero en cuanto vio a Patapez y a Heather descender de la Gronckle, supo que Hipo debía irse, y ella también; al menos le hicieron sonreír, porque el regordete amigo tapaba los ojos de Heather y también los suyos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? –preguntó Heather, divertida por las ocurrencias de Ingerman.

Hipo negó con la cabeza, también sonriendo al ver a sus amigos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse. –tranquilizó Hipo. –No ha pasado nada.

-Porque ustedes llegaron antes… -murmuró entre dientes la rubia, aunque con ese toque sarcástico de diversión que era bien característicos, haciendo que Hipo también se relajara.

Hipo rodeó a Astrid con uno de sus brazos, mientras ella se acercaba a Tormenta.

-¿Encontraron algo? –preguntó el jefe de Berk.

-El contrato de matrimonio de Astrid y Dagur. Y algunos mapas de navegación que Heather reconoció que eran de los burglars.

-¿Cómo reconociste que eran de los Burglars? –preguntó Astrid, suspicaz, acercándose a ella.

Heather enmudeció, poniéndose nerviosa, no iba a confesar las razones por las que encontró ese tratado.

-Por el símbolo que tiene. –Patapez defendió.

Los chicos asintieron convencidos.

-Alcanzamos a escuchar que Dagur ya se enteró que los hooligans regresaron a Berk, y que iba a hablar con Karena. –comentó el rubio, subiéndose a Albóndiga de nueva cuenta, dándole una mano a Heather para que ella también se montara. –Será mejor irnos antes de que se dé cuenta que no estás.

Astrid trató de hablar con serenidad.

-No me iré.

-¿Qué dices?... creí que el plan era que… -empezó Patapez, mirando a la pareja.

-El plan era conseguir pruebas para no estar en deuda en ninguna forma ni manera con berserker. Mientras no podamos conseguir nada de eso, Dagur puede declarar la guerra contra Berk, y no puedo permitir que lo intente. Confío en que tarde o temprano encontraremos algo para que sus intenciones caigan.

Los chicos asintieron, prometiéndose encontrar la manera de buscar lo que fuese necesario para traer a su amiga de regreso.

-Por favor cuídate mucho. Buscaré la manera de mantener contacto contigo. –dijo Hipo, acariciándole la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Salúdame a mi tía y a tu mamá. –respondió, aclarándose la garganta para que no se notara que ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Volvieron a besarse desesperadamente, queriendo guardarse todos los recuerdos posibles para al menos sobrevivir con ayuda de las memorias.

También se despidió de Tormenta y Chimuelo, para después, retornar tras sus pasos y regresar a su patética realidad.

Allí estaba otra vez…

Entre la espada y la pared.

Entre el abismo y el mar.

Entre la mente… y su corazón.

Entró con mucha cautela a la habitación, le pareció curioso que no hubiera nadie en la puerta, al parecer Karena había hecho un buen trabajo alejando a los guardias por unos momentos mientras ella pudiera entrar, pero lo que no contaba es que tras abrir esa puerta, su estadía en Berserker empezaría a cambiar.

.

.

Dagur se plantó frente a la puerta del cuarto de su esposa.

Con una mirada ordenó a los guardias que la vigilaban que se marcharan y no regresaran en toda la noche. Inmediatamente obedecieron, pero también pensó que era importante que ellos se mantuvieran allí en caso de que Astrid quisiera escapar, pero ya se arreglaría con eso.

Se sentía mareado debido a los efectos de la bebida en su cuerpo, pero no eran tan caóticos como para que le impidieran mantener la postura.

Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la construcción, para pensar bien en lo que estaba por hacer, pero vio una sombra a lo lejos, la siguió y se retiró. Se alertó por un momento, si acaso era la rubia… no quería ni imaginar que se fuera a escapar.

De inmediato fue al cuarto de Karena. No estaba allí… algo andaba mal. Karena tenía prohibido salir de su habitación a menos que fuera para ir a ver que _Camicazi_ estuviera bien.

Maldición, debía hacer algo ya. Debía actuar ya.

Pensó en llamar a los guardias, pero antes, debía asegurarse que su esposa estuviera aun en Berserker.

Preparó su espada, y entró de la manera más cautelosa posible, temió lo peor, temió no tener a nadie… esa sensación de vacío le invadió _otra vez._

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, queriendo mantener la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, así que se volteó lentamente.

La habitación, que no tenía ventanas, era iluminada por una tenue luz que emanaba la vela, pero fue lo suficiente para apreciar la silueta de la rubia que estaba allí.

_Seguía allí._

Dagur sonrió. Era hora de tenerla por completo.

_Camicazi_ se estaba cambiando de ropa, seguramente para prepararse para dormir, así que ella estaba de espaldas, quitando su vestido.

Sonrió maquiavélicamente, todo se había acomodado para hacer de las suyas.

Sopló un poco de aliento, lo suficiente para apagar la vela.

-Oh. –exclamó la rubia, sorprendida por la falta de luz, pero rápidamente se sintió acorralada contra la pared.

-Ya fue suficiente Astrid. –bramó comenzando a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. –Ya me cansé de cada uno de tus desplantes.

-¡Suéltame Dagur! –pidió en un chillido, con voz irreconocible, haciendo sus codos hacia atrás, tratando de pegarle a él, pero era en vano, ese vikingo era mucho más fuerte que él.

Pero esa petición sólo incrementó el deseo y la excitación por parte de Dagur.

-Jamás.

La volteó y ahora sí, la tuvo frente a sí mismo. No la veía por la oscuridad, pero sí podía tocarla con violencia para asegurarse que ese momento no era una ilusión más de las que su mente le jugaba cada noche desde varios años atrás.

Y después de tantos años, degustó esos finos y exquisitos labios que lo había vuelto más desquiciado.

-Ámame… al menos… un poco de cómo quieres al cojo.

La rubia sollozó por la agresividad.

-No…

EL berserker enfadó más de la cuenta y le propinó un golpe que casi traspasó todo su vientre, haciendo que la muchacha se encorvara y contrajera por el dolor que ese puñetazo le había causado en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"_Maldición" _–pensó la rubia, justo cuando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo aventó, provocando que el berserker cayera de espaldas, pegándose contra el suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó para correr fuera de la habitación, pero al pasar justo por el lado de él, Dagur le tomó una bota, jalándola, y provocando que azotara contra el piso boca abajo, causándole un mayor dolor por todo su cuerpo.

Rápidamente Dagur se enderezó y la llevó a la cama, empezando a quitarle una que otra prenda a la fuerza.

-De ésta no te salvas, Astrid. Necesito que seas mía de una vez por todas, no quisiste que fuera por las buenas… entonces… por las malas será.

La rubia ahogó un grito por la violencia que ejercían sobre ella, pero ya era algo tarde.

Nadie estaba allí para ayudarla.

Con impotencia cerró sus ojos esperando que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara rápido.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ejem… por favor no me odien ni se adelanten a las cosas, soy peor que Dreamworks, si ellos mantuvieron con vida a Valka y después mataron a Estoico a sólo minutos de reencontrarse, imaginen lo que puedo hacer yo, en especial si han leído "El Poder de los Emblemas", soy capaz de todo :P

Mil gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a escribir, y créanme que si no fuera por su insistencia, tardaría más con esta historia.

Porfa, no dejen de leerla después de esta última escena, si les mata la curiosidad, como a muchos, les puedo responder, pero sólo por face contesto preguntas, ok?

A partir de aquí, hay un giro en la historia, porque he decidido hacerla más larga XD

Nuevamente agradezco su tiempo para dejarme un review, a quienes me han agregado a mí y a esta historia entre favoritos sus favoritos.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **8 de noviembre de 2014


	9. ¿Y ahora qué?

Reitero mi agradecimiento por la aceptación y recepción que ha tenido este fic, celebro ahora mis más de 200 reviews, ustedes son la razón por la que estoy tan animada en escribirlo, GRACIAS!

Vuelvo a mencionar que el fic empezará a tomar tintes oscuros y temas maduros.

ESTÁN AVISADOS!

Gracias a las muchas amenazas de muerte que recibí, no me esperaba muchas, las muy feas las eliminé, de lo contrario, tendría 230 reviews XD

Quiero decir que hay demasiados salto temporales entre algunas escenas, pero es parte de la estructura del fic. Me adelantaré en la línea temporal, pero en el prox capi diré las escenas que faltaron (en realidad me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco)

A leer!

.

.

**Capítulo 9: **¿Y ahora qué?

"¡Ya estamos perdidos, lo único que nos queda ahora es odiar y maldecir!"

_Cómo detener una erupción de un dragón._ –**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Astrid se había puesto una camisa cómoda y sus leggins, de lo poco que había llevado en su morral desde que llegó de Berk. Le gustaba ese camisón, era una prenda usada por Hipo, misma que con el paso del tiempo se holgó de la tela, haciendo que se deformara hasta quedar lo suficientemente agradable para usarla al dormir, y sobre todo, en medio de esa situación tan agonizante, esa prenda era una forma de sentir a Hipo cerca de ella. Inconscientemente se le salió una lagrimilla por recordar ese tiempo… ese tiempo cuando aún era feliz.

Se sentó en el tocador, incapaz de recostarse en la cama de esa habitación. Obviamente no había dormido nada, tenía unas ojeras terribles y un semblante triste y preocupado, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en su apariencia, sólo podía pensar en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Había sido una velada demasiado cargada de emociones. Primero la cena en la que la presumieron como un premio. Después vio el asesinato de ese indefenso dragón, luego estuvo por unos momentos con Hipo, voló en Tormenta una vez más y finalmente aclaró algunos puntos cuestionables con su esposo. Debía tomar las decisiones pertinentes y pensar en las mejores opciones a partir de ahora.

_"No tienes por qué estarlo. Sólo te amo a ti. Jamás permitiré que él o alguien me toque. Sólo te pertenezco a ti, chico dragón. Eso nada ni nadie lo puede cambiar"._

Suspiró largo y tendido. No sabía en qué momento cambió su vida de esa manera tan radial.

Después de que Dagur entró a la habitación… todo se salió de control.

Nada de lo que hubiese imaginado había resultado favorable.

Al menos él no se enteró que ella e Hipo se vieron esa noche, porque si no, seguramente alguno de los dos ya estuviera muerto.

No sabía ni la hora que era, si ya había amanecido o qué ocurría fuera de esas paredes. Karena ni Sotma habían aparecido por allí, así que debía esperar alguna noticia o señal de vida.

Astrid estaba en medio de esos pensamientos, recriminándose por no haberse ido a Berk cuando Hipo se lo pidió, si ella hubiese aceptado… no pudo continuar con ese castigo mental porque la persona que estaba en la cama comenzó a despertar.

Sintió un asco y una repulsión por recordar todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Dagur, somnoliento y sobándose la cabeza al sentarse sobre el lecho.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? –confrontó Astrid, poniéndose de pie, y a la defensiva, sintiéndose indignada, incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

Dagur se sentó en la cama, notando su desnudez, sólo tapado por una cobija.

Se levantó, Astrid bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda, para no ver mientras él se colocaba las prendas que estaban regadas por el suelo.

Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Su corazón latía fuertemente, lo sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse por su boca, en busca de un refugio donde pudiera descansar tranquilamente.

Tomó valor. Ese valor que toda mujer posee, pero que pocas se atreven a demostrar.

-Sal de mi habitación. No quiero volver a verte. –masculló, sin dirigirle la mirada, porque en el fondo además de esa reconocida valentía, también tenía miedo.

Dagur sonrió chiflado, cada insulto era como un halago para él. Se abrochó el cinturón, quedando listo con su vestimenta.

Recordaba muy bien la noche anterior, la manera en que tomó por mujer a esa rubia que había robado su corazón de la manera más sigilosa posible. Le sonrió y se dio la oportunidad de acercarse lentamente, poniendo nerviosa a la muchacha. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a sí.

-Dime mi amor, ¿Qué se sintió estar con un hombre de verdad? –preguntó, susurrando sobre sus labios, peligrando que fuesen besados.

-¿Te refieres a ti?, lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás había sentido tanto asco y repulsión por una persona. –empezó a respirar con dificultad de nuevo. –Creí que al menos sabías que… que a una mujer no se le toma por la fuerza.

Por fin lo había dicho. Esas palabras que quiso gritar desde la noche anterior, pero que por _prudencia_ no pudo decirlas. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo alejó de ella.

-Un hombre común no, pero yo soy el jefe, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera. –recordó con orgullo, colocándose el casco vikingo.

-Y lo repito, eres un desperdicio de hombre y una decepción como jefe.

Dagur bramó, acercándose a ella, de nueva cuenta, en busca de los labios que degustó dominantemente durante la noche anterior.

Astrid se mordió la lengua tratando de no decir algo que la pusiera en peligro, no podía hablar de más, la vida de varias personas corrían peligro.

-No quiero verte. Sal de mi vista ya. –demandó, señalando la puerta zafándose de ella.

Dagur sonrió victorioso, tratando de besarla, pero sólo consiguió acariciar con un ligero ósculo en la mejilla, una mejilla que notaba con un moretón, seguramente producto de los agarres y movimientos de la noche pasada.

-No me vuelvas a tocar. –demandó, ladeando su cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto mayor.

El jefe sonrió satisfecho, caminando hacia atrás.

-Ya lo veremos, Cami… ya lo veremos. Ahora eres mía, me perteneces… y ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-A parecer es lo que tú crees. –murmuró, afortunadamente él no la escuchó.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se pudo divisar a Karena, que hablaba con los guardias, esperando a entrar a la habitación, quien al notar que Dagur salía de ésta, arreglándose sus ropas, emblanqueció su rostro, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

Dagur siguió avanzando, los guardias abrieron paso para que saliera.

-Ya que has cumplido con tus deberes conyugales, puedes salir de la habitación, siempre y cuando sea bajo vigilancia, ahora menos que nunca puedes irte de Berserker. –estableció, abandonando la habitación, sonriendo satisfecho.

En cuanto se fue, Karena entró rápidamente al cuarto. Se colocó frente a Astrid, esperando que ella empezara a hablar, pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la de los ojos grises, imaginándose lo peor.

Astrid suspiró tranquila, sabiendo que Dagur ya no estaba allí.

Apretó el collar que llevaba en su cuello y tomó la decisión de buscar su vestimenta cotidiana, no quería seguir así semidesnuda.

-Sotma me dijo que anoche regresaste al cuarto, por eso dejé de rondar por estos lugares, evité que Dagur viniera aquí…. Astrid… ¿qué te hizo mi hermano? –susurró al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La rubia trató de encontrar la mejor forma de iniciar con esa explicación, pero en definitiva no sabía. Iba a comenzar con lo que había pasado desde que regresó anoche, se sentía incómoda por hablar de esos temas, pero en seguida, Sotma entró al cuarto para llevarle el desayuno igual que todas las mañanas.

Las tres féminas se miraron con lástima. La hija de Erick y Bertha se dejó caer en la silla ofreciendo algo de pan a las muchachas.

Ahora sí, podía comenzar a relatar la pesadilla del día y la madrugada.

.

.

Faltaban algunas horas para que amaneciera, por lo que los tenues rayos de luz comenzaron a cambiar los tonos del cielo

-En cuanto lleguemos quiero dormir, no he descansado bien. –comentó Patapez, bostezando.

-Yo sólo un poco, porque quiero investigar sobre los papeles que hemos traído y sacar a Astrid de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. He esperado mucho tiempo, ya vimos lo que Dagur es capaz de conseguir, no quiero imaginarme que puede hacerle.

Los dos vikingos asintieron, pero un pequeño gritillo de la castaña llamó su atención.

-Pues tendrás que esperar un poco más. –comentó Heather, señalado Berk desde Tormenta.

Los tres chicos y los tres dragones decidieron volar con mayor velocidad, esperando que esa bienvenida no fuese otra más que una ilusión debido a las desveladas que tenían, pero lamentablemente se habían equivocado.

-Parece que regresamos en el tiempo. –comentó Patapez, bajando de Gorgontúa.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó Heather, anonadada, descendiendo de Tormenta.

Los dragones estaban inquietos y muy alterados.

Chimuelo emitió un rugido, llamando a los dragones, pero ni siquiera se escucharon ruidos lejanos.

Había cenizas por todos lados. Olía a fuego, y aún salía humo de algunas casas.

-Fuimos invadidos. –comentó Patapez con sumo pesar.

Haddock no creía lo que sus ojos veían, su amado Berk, su orgullo estaba casi destruido. A penas se recuperaban de los ataques pasados y ahora ocurría eso.

-Busquen hooligans. En los refugios, sótanos, cuevas… en cada rincón de la aldea y después buscaremos en el resto de la isla. Debemos encontrarlos. –ordenó Hipo, empezando a entrar a algunas casas para tratar de localizar alguna señal de vida.

Los dos chicos asintieron, acatando las órdenes de inmediato.

Buscaron en la academia, casas, el Gran Salón, algunas cuevas… pero nada. No había señales de vida, ni de dragones ni de berkianos.

-No puede ser. –susurró Hipo, preocupado, recargándose sobre una pared de madera.

-¡Hipo! –exclamó la voz de Patapez.

El jefe volteó de inmediato y se alarmó cuando vio que su regordete compañero venía con una niña en brazos.

-La encontré en el extremo de la isla. –informó Heather. –Estaba escondida bajo un galeón en construcción.

-¿Había alguien más?, ¿o… algo? –preguntó rápidamente.

-No. Nadie. –rectificó, sintiéndose mal por no ser de gran ayuda. –Pero descuida, no hemos encontrado ningún cuerpo. –siguió la muchacha.

Haddock comenzó a alarmarse con mayor razón. Temía lo que pudiera pasar, o mejor dicho, lo que pudo haber pasado.

El dragón comenzó a lamer la cara de la pequeña para poder despertarla. Afortunadamente la niña de unos cinco años comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

-Mamá… -llamó la niña, gimiendo asustada.

-Tranquila pequeña. –trató de calmar Heather, poniéndola en sus rodillas.

La castañita volteó a todos lados, tratando de recodar algo.

-¿Y mamá? –volvió a preguntar, casi al borde del llanto.

-La encontraremos, nena, lo prometo. Pero antes, podrías decirnos qué pasó aquí, o qué es lo último que recuerdas. –Hipo se agachó, apoyándose en su prótesis, hasta quedar a la altura de la infante.

La niña volteó a ver lo que quedaba de Berk.

-Dragones.

.

.

-No puedo creerlo. –exclamó Karena, dando una vuelta más a la habitación.

-Pues es lo que ocurrió. –dijo Sotma, afligida, sin poder creerlo ella tampoco, después de todo había estaba inmiscuida en eso.

-Sotma, me hubieras hablado. –recriminó la _segunda_ al mando en berserker.

-¿Y qué habrías logrado? –retó Astrid. –Nada en realidad, tal vez… Dagur también te hubiese golpeado a ti y...

-Y descubierto todo. –finalizó la esclava, terminando de doblar las mantas que había allí.

Las tres se quedaron serias, pero Astrid rompió el silencio para impedir que Sotma siguiera con su labor.

-Por favor, llévate esas cobijas y quémalas, tíralas, o arrójalas al mar… no las quiero cerca de mí, y mucho menos en mi cama. –exigió determinante. –Y supongo que tú tampoco.

Sotma negó, accediendo a la petición de su jefa.

Karena se cruzó de brazos, infiriendo sobre las actitudes de su hermano.

-Dagur estará más insoportable que nunca. Él ha conseguido lo que tanto deseaba.

-¿Crees que busque a Hipo y le diga algo? –preguntó Astrid, preocupada, adelantándose a las acciones del jefe.

Karena se recargó en la pared, se separar el cruce de brazos. –Es probable.

Astrid empañó sus pupilas levemente, tragó duro y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo. –Entonces debo adelantarme a su plan y hablar antes con él, decirle lo que en verdad pasó.

-Te hubieras ido con Hipo anoche. –murmuró Sotma.

-Dagur te habría matado a ti y a Karena. Él mismo me lo dijo. –informó con entereza, ya no había lugar para los "hubieras".

Todo se había salido de control, nada ocurría como se esperaba, y todo eso eran consecuencias por no haber atendido los llamados del corazón.

.

.

.

En cuanto la niña contó sobre lo ocurrido, Hipo fue a los refugios, pero no estaban allí. Así que se adentró en los bosques y llegó a una caverna, y gracias a sus dioses, todos estaban allí, congelados, pero estaban.

-Por fin llegas. –comentó Bocón, levantándose de una piedra que usaba como silla con algo de dificultad.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó el jefe, anonadado por ver a demasiados berkianos congelados.

-Un poco de todo… rapidijones y algunos otros dragones.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí? –preguntó, inspeccionando el derredor del máximo refugio en Berk.

-Nuestros dragones nos ayudaron a traer a las víctimas del veneno.

-¿Cómo regresaron? –preguntó Patapez, tratando de localizar a sus familiares Ingerman.

-Esa es la cuestión, chico… cayeron en una red, como si fuera un regalo que dejaron. –informó Gylda, acercándose a los tres jinetes.

-¿Y mi hermano y los demás? –se aventuró Heather, impaciente al no ver a su consanguíneo.

-Ellos fueron los héroes, llegaron cuando la mayoría de los jinetes en entrenamiento y los dragones habían caído. –dijo, señalándolos. –Siguieron a los rapidijones a una cueva y los llevaron a una isla lejana.

Hipo asintió, aunque todavía había algo que le inquietaba.

-¿Perdimos a algún hooligan? –preguntó temeroso.

-Cuentas blancas, jefe. –dijo el herrero, mirando a su alrededor y darse cuenta que no estaba la rubia. -¿Por cierto, y Astrid?

El ojiverde estaba a punto de hablar, cuando alguien le llamó por detrás.

-¡Hipo!

.

.

_-¡Hipo! _

_El mencionado giró su cabeza y vio a una rubia venir hacia él. _

_Haddock sólo sintió el fuerte impulso de Astrid al aventarse contra él y abrazarlo desesperadamente._

_-¡Astrid!, también me dan gusto verte. –sinceró, dando tres golpecitos en su espalda. Hipo estaba preocupado, pero eso desapareció en el momento en que vio la sonrisa de la rubia. -¿Cómo están todos? _

_-Todos están bien. –informó, tranquila por fin, después de ver a Hipo, por quien estuvo preocupada toda la noche mientras desconocía su paradero._

_._

Pero se sintió mal en el momento en que entendió la realidad, era un recuerdo de algo que había sucedido en su adolescencia. Sólo sintió el abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo y entendió de inmediato que no era su esposa sino su mamá.

-¡Hijo me alegra que estés bien!

Fue una decepción para él. Se perdió en un recuerdo olvidándose de la realidad.

-Intentaron detener a los dragones, pero estaban muy extraños. Nunca había visto nada como eso.

-Sí, no es la primera vez que vienen. –continuó Bocón. –Aunque esta vez estuvo peor.

-Vinimos en cuanto vimos el peligro. –prosiguió Valka, acariciando a Brincanubes.

-Sí, no había visto que los rapidijones quemaran todo a su paso. –opinó Ingerman.

Valka y Bocón lo voltearon a ver extrañados.

-¿Qué dices?

-Todo estaba en cenizas cuando llegamos. –repitió Patapez, después de llevar a la niña donde estaban las estatuas de sus padres y explicarle que todo pasaría dentro de unas horas.

-Así no estaba cuando lo dejamos.

Hipo miró a su amigo, comunicándose con la mirada.

-Alguien más estuvo en Berk.

Inmediatamente montó el dragón, para surcar los cielos en busca de algún indicio que revelara la verdad.

Volaba por Berk, con la luz del sol se podía apreciar y distinguir algunas cosas con mayor facilidad, por lo que fue al Gran Salón y al nuevo recinto donde guardaban el archivo histórico, pero al aterrizar, se dio cuenta de algo que le entristeció.

La estatua de su padre estaba dañada… _otra vez_. El recuerdo vívido estaba destruido. Le era imposible creerlo, todo parecía indicar que Berk se desmoronaba poco a poco.

Frunció el entrecejo, tomando la decisión de arreglar eso a la brevedad posible, pero no le dio tiempo porque fue cuando vio que sus amigos aterrizaban.

-¿Cómo les fue? –preguntó Hipo a Eret.

Él, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán se miraron, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar sobre lo sucedido.

-Esos dragones estaban hipnotizados. –se aventuró la rubia.

-¿Qué dices?

.

.

.

Un mes pasó rápidamente para cualquiera, pero fue un agonizante periodo de tiempo para una de ellas.

Astrid e Hipo no se volvieron a ver, durante esas semanas, ni habían tenido la oportunidad de contactarse como lo habían planeado. Habían sido un sufrimiento continuo para la rubia pues el jefe de Berserker no había hecho otra cosa a excepción de presumir la gran hazaña que había realizado, al tomar como mujer a _Camicazi_.

Aunque ahora tenía permiso de salir de la fortaleza, siempre y cuando estuviera vigilada; no le había servido de mucho, pues Hipo no había daño señales de buscarla, lo cual le comenzaba a preocupar más de la cuenta.

Un día, poco antes de que Berk fuera atacado nuevamente, Dagur comía feliz con sus guardias, contándoles otra vez cómo había sido esa noche con la rubia, cabe mencionar que debido su embriaguez, no recordaba con lucidez algunos aspectos.

-Les aseguro que esta noche ella volverá a ser mía. –presumió con altanería, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Y cómo lo va a conseguir? –preguntó interesado uno de ellos.

-Ella no puede resistirse. Quiere y busca más de esto. –dijo, poniéndose de pie señalándose a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, las charlas de los hombres se vieron interrumpidas cuando se escucharon algunos platos caerse.

Todos voltearon a ver al culpable, o mejor dicho a la culpable, y fue cuando observaron a Sotma en el piso tratando de recoger los pedazos de barro que se habían estrellado.

Dagur enfureció y se dirigió hacia ella, le dio una patada en el estómago mostrando su poder, humillándola.

-Eres una tonta. Tendrás que recoger todo. –demandó.

La rubia no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, era algo que no se les permitía a los esclavos ni a la servidumbre. Ser la acompañante de Karena le había librado de muchas situaciones, pero no de todas, no a ella y menos a su abuela. Sólo asintió y se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Esa actitud le pareció curiosa, pero no le prestó más atención porque era una plebeya.

Los acompañantes del jefe se marcharon, y Dagur se quedó solo con ella.

-Dile a Camicazi que se prepare esta noche, porque iré a verla, después de todo es mi mujer.

Sotma asintió rápidamente bajando la mirada, incapaz de verlo los ojos, pues ahora sabía todo lo que él podía hacer. Ella lo _sabía._

Dagur vio la expresión y aprovechó para asustarla, ante lo cual la rubia se irritó un poco, él apoyó una mano en la pared y se dirigió hacia sus labios.

-Porque si ella no acepta, tendré que hacerlo contigo. -avisó con altanería. -¿O no recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos tú y yo antes? –preguntó con sentimiento de autoridad y ganas de intimidarla.

Se alejó y se fue, pero Sotma se quedó alterada como si algún mal recuerdo regresara a su mente, y claro que muchos se repetían con dolor en sus recuerdos.

Trató de no pensar en eso y regresó con Karena, para contarle las intenciones de su hermano.

Cuando Dagur iba saliendo del comedor principal, se topó con un hombre.

Al verlo, se enfadó, pero no fue capaz de reclamarle, porque a fin de cuentas le temía.

-Te he dicho que no salgas de tu lugar. _Camicazi_ puede verte, y si eso pasa, adiós a nuestro plan. –al menos ya decía "nuestro" plan.

-No me verá, además, traigo el gusto de avisarte, que ya que la idea de los _rapidijoes_ fue un éxito, es momento de los _extinguehumo_, con los cuales dejaremos a Berk completamente desprotegido.

-Perfecto, me parece perfecto. –celebró uniendo sus manos y frotando sus palmas entre sí. –Se acerca el fin de Berk… el fin de Hipo.

-Como tú eres el disque jefe, partiremos cuando tú lo digas.

Dagur pensó detenidamente la decisión. Ya tenía a Astrid, ella ya era su mujer, no tenía más que pedir, querían que ambos sufrieron más, así que cambiaría los planes que había acordado para esa noche… su _lady_ tendría que esperar.

-En esta misma noche. Cuanto antes mejor.

Y por fin después de tanto tiempo, Drago sonrió con altanería.

-Entonces yo mismo prepararé las naves.

-Sí, iremos, y por fin, traeré a ese Furia Nocturna.

.

.

Heather sonrió feliz por ver a su amiga casi tan bien como antes.

-Ya está casi recuperada. –dijo Patapez, viendo las piruetas que Cizalladura daba alrededor de ellos. –Fue una recuperación lenta, pero sirvió, volará como siempre en un par de semanas, cuando el cartílago de su ala se pegue al hueso de nuevo.

Heather no aguantó las ganas y abrazó al rubio.

-Muchas gracias, has estado muy al pendiente de ella, no sé cómo podía pagártelo. –dijo sinceramente para después de darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual lo dejó de piedra.

-No… no tienes de qué. –dijo algo ruborizado. –Es parte de mis funciones en la… _besodemia, _digo… en la… la…

-¿Academia? –terminó la frase, sonriendo, adivinando lo que quería decir.

El rubio asintió efusivamente, demostrando su nerviosismo.

-Pues haces un excelente trabajo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

La destrucción de la aldea no fue tan fuerte como se había pensado. Muchas casas se dañaron, la Academia y la arena de carreras resultaron con algunas partes quemadas, además de que uno que otro galeón fue despedazado, pero a fin de cuentas ningún habitante tuvo daños físicos de gravedad.

A unos pasos de allí, estaba Eret, viendo cómo su consanguínea charlaba con Patapez.

Acaba de regresar de unas islas cercanas con un cargamento de piedras y madera para remodelar algunas cosas que seguían después del ataque de los rapidijones. No se sabía aun quiénes habían venido a la aldea mientras todos estaban en la caverna, pero se sobreentendió que no buscaban nada, sólo hacer destrozos materiales.

-¿Cómo les fue con el trueque? –preguntó Hipo, acercándose a su amigo.

-Ninguna novedad que reportar, tienes buenos aliados en la Isla Escalofrío –reconoció el de brazos fuertes.

-Tan siquiera. –suspiró Hipo, agradeciendo el tener un pendiente menos.

Con el paso de los meses, habían forjado una amistad muy firme, además de una lealtad considerable.

-¿Han averiguado algo sobre Dagur y Astrid? –preguntó el jinete de Rompecráneos.

Hipo negó con su cabeza.

-Seguimos en las mismas, Patapez ha estudiado ese contrato, pero todo se ve legal. –comentó el jefe de Berk. –Además ni tiempo hemos tenido de sentarnos, ya sabes, por lo de las semanas pasadas.

Eret comprendió. –Realmente creo que tú y Astrid estarán juntos muy pronto. –sinceró. –Desde que vi cómo se defendían mutuamente cuando fue lo de Drago… caray… quedé asombrado… esa lealtad y cariño que se nota entre ustedes, es… único, es… especial. –confesó, tratando de no sonar muy cursi.

Haddock sonrió con nostalgia, si por él hubiese sido, en una misma noche iba por Astrid y la regresaba, pero eso sólo habría significado que Dagur podía declarar la guerra, y en definitiva, Berk no pasaba por un buen momento.

Nadie le reclamó a Hipo por no estar presente durante la invasión, pero no significaba que no lo pensaran, por eso mismo, Haddock decidió no marcharse ni para realizar acuerdos en un tiempo, postergando un poco esa reunión que tenía con su _esposa_.

-Eso espero, Eret.

Lamentablemente la charla no pudo continuar porque se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor que incluso afectó a los dragones, alterando a todos los hooligans.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? –preguntó Hipo, montándose en Chimuelo para comenzar a volar.

-No fui yo, lo prometo. –se excusó Brutacio, que caminaba cerca de allí junto a su hermana y dragón.

El jefe se elevó un poco para ver los alrededores de Berk, llevándose una sorpresa.

Una cortina de humo y una gran flota venían desde el lado sur. Pensó por un momento que se trataba de los berserker, pero no era así, era un ejército más grande.

-¡Hipo! –se escuchó a Patán, acercándose al jefe. –Dientepúa y yo vimos a Drago, vienen hacia acá.

El mencionado miró con decisión, comenzando a dar indicaciones a los capitanes de guarida.

-No sé a qué vienen, Chimuelo, pero no conseguirán nada.

.

.

.

Tres días después Dagur regresó a Berserker, recibido con aplausos, mostrándose orgulloso de una victoria más.

-¿Ahora qué isla fue? –preguntó Astrid a Karena, notando los miles de joyas y ganado que bajaban de uno de los barcos.

-No sabría decirte, tal vez alguna flota, una isla pequeña… cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre su camino y su destino. –dijo con desprecio.

-Incluso traen personas… así me trajeron a mí y a mi abuela. –indicó Sotma, detrás de Astrid, quién para su sorpresa y preocupación, notó familiares a una chica.

Comenzó a acercarse rumbo al muelle, la acompañante la siguió, pues a pesar de conocer que ella no iba a escaparse en ese momento, no podía poner riesgo la vida de ella ni la propia.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando los guardias le detuvieron el paso.

-Sabe que no puede acercarse al muelle, lady Camicazi. –dijo con respeto.

-Tengo que ir más allá. – defendió la burglar. –Hay algo que me interesa. –abriendo paso, pero de nueva cuenta la detuvieron.

Los soldados se vieron entre sí.

-Seguimos órdenes del jefe Dagur, no suyas. Ahora vuelva a su habitación o la llevaremos a la fuerza. –azuzó el vikingo.

La mujer apretó el puño, queriendo golpearlo, pero en el fondo, tenían razón.

-Dile a mi… esposo… que quiero verlo cuanto antes. –se sintió tan hipócrita al decir "esposo", pero tenía que aparentar al menos hasta que Hipo le enviara alguna señal de que pronto vendría por ella, por ella y su _bebé_, porque hacía un par de días ella había descubierto esa gran y maravillosa verdad. Había enviado una carta con el mercader Johan y otra más con un Terrible Terror, pero temía que no hubiese llegado, pues cuando vio a esa chica, sus esperanzas decayeron considerablemente.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera sabía asentado desde que llegó. Daba vueltas a una habitación esperando encontrar alguna respuesta.

-Deja de preocuparte. –aconsejo Sotma. –Tal vez no era quién tú crees.

-Reconozco a mis amigos en cuanto los veo… -comentó Astrid. –Sé que eran Brutilda quién bajaba de ese barco de esclavos.

Sotma terminaba de prepararle un té para tranquilizarla cuando Dagur entró a la habitación.

-_¡Lady mía! –_comentó el jefe, abriendo los brazos, esperando que la rubia corriera hasta sus brazos, pero era claro que eso no iba a pasar. –Me dijo uno de la servidumbre que querías verme, mi amor. Dime, ¿para qué soy bueno?

Astrid dejó de moverse y comenzó a hablar, teniendo cuidado de hacerlo correctamente.

-Vi qué llegó un galeón con nuevos esclavos.

-Sí, ellos fueron los que rogaron piedad. –concordó, sin hallar lógica en el comentario de la jefa.

-Me gustaría ver a esas mujeres… quiero… quiero… otra dama de compañía.

-¿Está mujer te aburre? –preguntó, apuntándole con la espada. –Si quieres la mato ahora. –dijo sin compasión.

-¡No! –Astrid lo detuvo antes de que envainara el arma en el vientre de la mucama. –Quiero decir… me gustaría tener a más personas. Una no es suficiente.

Dagur sonrió satisfecho. Acomodó su espada en su lugar correspondiente y trató de besar a Astrid.

-¿Más gente a tu servicio?

La rubia asintió incomoda por comportarse tan falsa.

-Ya hablas como toda una berserker.

Más que cumplido, fue una ofensa. La rubia miró al suelo y colocó sus manos en el vientre, rogando que Hipo estuviese bien y que pronto viniera por ella y por su _hijo_.

-Veré mujeres que de seguro te interesarán para que sean tus esclavas.

-Yo no usaría el término "esclavas".

-Pues deberías, porque eso son. –corrigió demandante.

Astrid lo miró desafiante, hasta que el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

-Te traeré a tu esclava.

La rubia intentó interceptarlo. –Me gustaría seleccionarla…

-No _Cami_, ya se la que te voy a dar, incluso… -habló con más tranquilidad y altanería. –Tengo algunos regalos para ti, para que recuerdes que ya eres una berserker.

Dicho lo anterior, salió, dejando a Astrid con su actual acompañante.

-Deja de preocuparte, será peligroso para… -habló con voz más baja. –El bebé.

La rubia asintió, sentándose en el banco de su habitación.

-No me da buena espina haber visto a Tilda en ese barco. La única manera de que traigan esclavos es si… si saquearon la isla de la que son originarias y eso significaría que…

-¡Atacaron Berk!

Las dos rubias voltearon a la chica que entraba.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Astrid, poniéndose de pie cuando Karena cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Dagur compró a una esclava de Berk en la isla del trueque. –informo agitada.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Hofferson poniéndose en pie.

-Sí… sólo trajo una, Brutilda. –informó alarmada. –Aunque también hay algunas cosas, espadas…

-Necesito hablar con ella… necesito que… que me digan qué pasó… qué pasó con Hipo. –comenzó a andar por la habitación.

-Tranquilízate Astrid, esto puede ser perjudicante…

Sotma no siguió con la advertencia porque Dagur entró nuevamente.

Apenas estaba comenzando a respirar cuando la rubia lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasó en Berk?

Dagur se quedó con las palabras en la boca, sonriendo por la anticipación.

-¿Ya te vinieron con el chisme? –miró acusadoramente a Karena, ésta agachó la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –demandó la información.

El jefe movió el dedo índice, señalando una mala actitud. –No me levantes la voz, y la verdad no sé. Sólo que en la isla del trueque sólo quedaban algunas muchachas, y la que compre, es la que te doy como obsequio… -al terminar de hablar, permitió que la chica entrara a la habitación, Astrid emblanqueció cuando la reconoció. Brutilda no traía su casco, estaba con ropas quemadas, traía moretones en las muñecas y su cara y brazos estaban sucios. Sus sospechas eran ciertas –Pregúntale a ella lo que le aconteció a la extinta isla de Berk.

-¿Extinta? –Astrid alcanzó a decir. Buscó respuestas en los ojos de su amiga, pero sólo vio su mirada llorosa.

-No… eso no puede ser…

-Yo tampoco lo creía, _lady mía_.

La rubia sintió su garganta cerrarse, pero desde dentro tomó fuerzas para hablar.

-Teníamos un trato, Dagur. Yo a cambio de que no atacaras Berk. –recordó, enfurecida.

-Oh, y soy un hombre de palabra, así que yo no fui quien la atacó. –sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Drago fue quien invadió la aldea, Astrid. –informó Brutilda, triste por recordar lo que había vivido durante los últimos días.

-De ahora en adelante la llamarás, mi señora. –abofeteó a la Thorson arrojándola al piso.

-No le hagas nada. –defendió con las pocas fuerzas mentales que le quedaban.

Dagur disfrutó eso, pero aun no era todo… lamentablemente no era todo, aún.

-También te traigo unos regalos que creo podrían gustarte. –comentó el jefe, tronando los dedos para que otro esclavo dejara en la cama unos objetos envueltos en tela.

Miró a Astrid con ojos llorosos, bajando la cabeza en señal de lástima.

-Ábrelo. Es para ti.

La rubia se resista a hacerlo, pero tenía que armarse de valor y enfrentarse a eso.

Con manos temblorosas lo hizo, ahogando un grito.

-¡No!

Comenzó a respirar con mayor dificultad, el corazón latió fuertemente, al grado de sentirlo casi fuera de su cuerpo, porque en ese envuelto de tela había objetos de mucho valor sentimental, pero también la prueba de que aquellos que ella amaba, probablemente ya no estaban.

-Sí Astrid. Eso fue lo último que quedó del jefe de Berk. Esto. –tomó una vara puntiaguda. –Es una espina del Nadder al que llamabas "Tormenta", quería la cabeza, pero alguien más la compró.

La heredera Burglar negó con la cabeza, incapaz de aceptar lo que le decían.

-Estas dos baratijas creo que las conoces bien. –aventó a sus manos. –Es el casco, la espada y la prótesis de Hipo Haddock, el maestro de dragones.

-Esto no muestra nada. –defendió, con la esperanza que él estuviese a salvo.

Dagur sonrió más victorioso aún.

-Sabía que no me creerías, pero vamos, hermosa. Es la prótesis del cojo… se la quitaron para que no se moviera y así matarlo… al menos es la versión que se cuenta entre las islas.

-No, eso no es… verdad.

El jefe sonrió nuevamente, demostrando su demencia. Metió su mano debajo de su chaleco y le aventó unas últimas cosas, las suficientes para que Astrid entendiera esa cruel realidad.

-La cabeza de Hipo está en una estaca en la isla Magmalos, pagué muy bien por cortarle esas trencitas de su putrefacta cabeza.

Astrid las observó con detenimiento y dolor.

-Y también toma esto. –le arrojó a la cama un botón con la insignia de Berk.

_"Me lo das cuando estemos juntos nuevamente"_

Se lo dio cuando semanas atrás se habían visto, y ahora regresaba a sus manos.

-No, eso no pasó. –negó de nuevo.

-Sí, preciosa, y para que veas que te amo mucho, dejaré que te quedes con esas porquerías y recuerdes que ya eres una berserker, y que sólo el recuerdo de una vida pobre, te quedará de Hipo.

Astrid apretó sus puños, dispuesta a gritarle la verdad que tenía días callando. Se acarició el vientre con una mano, tratando de obtener fuerzas desde ese bebé que crecía en su interior.

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero hay un lazo que nos unirá a Hipo y a mí toda la vida, y que ni tú ni nadie podrá cambiar. –amenazó, pero Karena se situó detrás de su hermano, haciendo varias señas, rogando que no dijera nada aún, _Camicazi_ vio a Sotma y a la castaña que con miradas le advertían que cerrara su boca.

La rubia pensó rápidamente, quizá no debía actuar por impulso, a partir de ese momento, debía pensar en el bienestar de su hijo. Con el dolor de su corazón se mordió la lengua y calló nuevamente.

-Si te refieres a los dragones… te diré que el Furia Nocturna ahora me pertenece, lo compré y pronto lo mataré para hacerme un casco con su cabeza. –habló feliz.

La rubia ya no podía con más dolor, ni escuchó bien las últimas palabras del jefe, porque los sonidos comenzaron a ser desapercibidos, al igual que las imágenes que se hicieron más borrosas.

Dentro de ella, pensó que estaba muriendo, y quizá era bueno, porque así, ahora podía encontrarse con el dueño de su corazón.

Dagur vio que _Camicazi_ se desvanecía, por lo que la depositó en la cama, acariciándole el rostro. Dentro de sí, le dolieron esas lagrimillas que salían, pero también eran una señal de victoria.

-Llámenle a una curandera para que la despierte. –ordenó a Sotma.

Karena y ella se miraron entre sí, si una curandera venía, descubriría que Astrid estaba embarazada.

-No creo que sea necesario…

-Llámale a una, ahora mismo. –dijo nuevamente. –Y enséñale a esta esclava qué debe hacer.

La rubia berserker asintió.

Ahora sí, nadie sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir, ni mucho menos qué iba a pasar.

.

.

Sólo sintió un tremendo dolor en las piernas, bueno en la pierna.

Sintió cuando alguien le tomó la cabeza y le cortó un mechón de cabello. No tenía fuerzas para reclamar, se sentía el peor jefe del mundo. No pudo defender a los suyos ni mucho menos protegerlos como era debido.

Perdió su honor.

Perdió su puesto.

Perdió a su dragón.

Perdió su aldea.

Perdió su familia.

_Perdió a su lady._

Y estaba por perder la vida.

Ya no podía hacer nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Ejem… por favor no me odien ni se adelanten a las cosas, les repito que soy peor que Dreamworks, pero sí sabes leer e interpretar textos ya sabrás mis intenciones.

Ya sabes, respondo dudas por face.

Astrid ya sabe que está embarazada! (de momento) pero hasta el próximo capi diré cómo se enteró y lo que pasó en Berk, les digo que esto no va ni a la mitad.

Nuevamente agradezco su tiempo para dejarme un review, a quienes me han agregado a mí y a esta historia entre favoritos.

**Muchas gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado:** 4 de diciembre de 2014


	10. Siempre hay una esperanza

_**Feliz año nuevo 2015!**_

_**Espero que tengan un buen inicio de año, y qué mejor manera de iniciarlo que con una actualización de mi fic consentido... ojala les guste, demás que festejo de cinco años como escritora.**_

_**De nuevo digo eso sobre los saltos en el tiempo: cursiva es pasado, script es presente o actual.**_

_**NOTA: TENGO ALGO MUY SERIO QUE HABLAR CON TOOOOODOS LOS FANS DE ESTE FIC AL FINAL, ASÍ QUE NO SE SORDEEN Y LEAN LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR, PORQUE DEPENDEN DE ESTO LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 10: **Siempre hay una esperanza. (Primera parte)

"Y ahora que sus ojos de rubí se fijan en el oro, no pueden ver a sus lágrimas,

Porque parece que están riendo en lugar de llorar.

Es un recordatorio constante que me dan, de la capacidad humana de crear algo bello,

incluso cuando las cosas están en oscuridad ".

_Cómo robar la espada de un dragón._ –**Cressida Cowell**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Su estadía en berserker se había prolongado más de lo esperado._

_Ya eran casi dos meses desde que arribó. Ya se había predispuesto a esa aburrida y tediosa rutina._

_Lo más interesante que había vivido habían sido las cenas a las que Dagur la "invitaba", sólo teniendo la oportunidad de hacer breves recorridos por la fortaleza._

_Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de verse con el amor de su vida._

_-¿Segura que dará resultado? –preguntó Sotma._

_-Desde luego. –afirmó Karena. –Es un buen plan. _

_Astrid la miró detenidamente, esa chica, aunque lo reprimiera, tenía madera de líder._

_-Durante la cena, yo le daré a Hipo un recado, y se verán en la colina del Sur, a esa parte no van los guardias porque es muy difícil subir._

_-Pero tengo entendido que Hipo no tiene una pierna ¿Cómo subirá? –preguntó la mucama._

_-Con la ayuda de un dragón. –contestó Astrid, sonriendo, esperanzada de que llegara esa noche. _

_-Así es. –dijo Karena. -Mientras tú vas a ver a tu esposo y… se portan mal. –jugó un poco, haciendo que la hooligan le diera un golpecillo, provocando que Sotma se riera un poco también. –Yo vigilaré que Dagur no se acerque a la recamara, con darle su té de hongos estará más que ocupado._

_La rubia se sintió confiada, pero un detalle regresó a su mente._

_-¿Y si llega a venir? _

_-Descuida, eso lo tenemos contemplado. –dijo Sotma, descubriendo la tela sobre su cabello, demostrando una trenza igual a la de Astrid._

_-Sotma estará en la habitación, fingiendo estar dormida. –comentó. –Mientras que tú te haces pasar por ella, de esa manera podrás salir sin que se te cuestione. –indicó, mientras le daba una muda de ropa parecida a la de la mucama._

_Astrid miró esas pertenencias, sonriendo. La idea le convencía._

_Por otra parte, Karena estaba feliz de ser la cómplice de un amor. Ella hubiera dado lo que fuera porque alguien la hubiese apoyado de esa forma._

_._

_._

_._

Por insistencia de Dagur, él se quedó dentro en la habitación mientras la comadrona inspeccionaba a la rubia.

La mujer dejó indicaciones, dándoselas a Sotma, le habló en secreto al oído y se marchó.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Dagur cruzado de brazos. La mucama no quiso decir nada. –Tu jefe te ha hablado, responde.

Astrid había despertado, tenía ligeras lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y un rostro inexpresivo.

-Astrid… -comenzó pausadamente.

-Lady Camicazi para ti. –corrigió impaciente y fastidiado de que no le hablaran de la manera en que en realidad se llamaba

Sotma se aclaró la garganta, hiperventilándose. –Lady Camicazi está… enferma…

No había escapatoria, no podía ocultarlo más, se iba a desatar una guerra de poderes, pero no podía callar más, Sotma iba a decir algo más pero Astrid se adelantó, demostrando su valor.

-Estoy embarazada.

Por fin se habían dicho esas palabras, rompiendo la incertidumbre, abriendo paso a una peor.

Dagur volteó a ver a la fémina que estaba sentada en la cama.

Brutilda abrió la boca a manera de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Karena comenzó a sudar frío.

Sotma cerró los ojos, preocupada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –preguntó furioso, acercándose con el arma en mano.

-Hace un par de días. –habló sinceramente, manteniéndose firme en su carácter.

Dagur miró a las mujeres, golpeó a Sotma. – ¡Te ordené claramente decirme todo lo que ocurría con mi esposa!

Karena se alarmó con las bofetadas que veía le daban a su amiga.

-Deja de hacerle daño. –amenazó Astrid, poniéndose de pie, interponiéndose para sujetar fuertemente su mano, impidiendo que continuara. Dagur la miró con locura, sus ojos estaban por salir de sus órbitas, al grado de que por primera vez, la rubia sintió verdadero pánico de él

Se zafó de su agarre abruptamente.

-Sálganse de la habitación. Hablaré con… _ésta_.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas.

-¡Ahora!

Astrid se tocó su vientre, tratando de proteger a su bebé, pidiéndole fuerzas y control para no matar a Dagur en ese momento.

Las mujeres dirigieron su mirada a la _lady_, esperando que ella les asintiera para salir del cuarto.

-¿Cuánto tienes con ese bebé?

Astrid tragó duro.

-No lo sé.

-Dime la verdad. –demandó en un grito.

-Te digo la verdad, no lo sé. –repitió, comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

Dagur comenzó a andar, apuntándola con el hacha doble que portaba, poco a poco se acercó, al grado de señalarle por completo en el vientre.

-Si quieres que esa cosa viva, más te vale que sea mío.

Astrid empañó su mirada… ese bebé _no podía_ ser de Dagur. No.

-Puede que sea mío, ¿verdad? –dijo con voz calmada, bajando el arma, razonando sus palabras.

La rubia estaba por desmentir esa aberración, pero Dagur no le permitió hablar.

-Porque si es del muerto ése, de una vez te digo que te daré dos opciones. –ofreció, indicando con sus dedos el número dos. –O te golpeo tan fuerte hasta que pierdas a ese bastardo y la oportunidad de tener más hijos, o espero a que nazca, y yo mismo le doblaré la cabeza, la cortaré, la pondré en una estaca afuera del castillo principal de Berserk para que la veas todos los días de tu vida y le daré los restos a los jabalíes de las montañas para que devoren la basura que es ese engendro.

Con cada palabra, Dagur apretaba más el hacha y la presionaba más sobre el vientre de la embarazada, dejándole una marca aún por encima de la ropa.

-No… -alcanzó a susurrar, tratando de alejarse del filo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de preñada? –preguntó por última vez.

Hofferson quería golpearlo completamente. No podía aguantarlo un segundo más, pero ya no podía pensar en ella ni en su hastío por Dagur, debía pensar en su hijo, su bebé, en el fruto del amor de ella e Hipo. Se arrepentía de haber impedido que Heather y Cizalladura lo hubiesen matado tres años atrás.

Tomó aire, sintió su garganta entrecortarse más, pero Dagur, demostró no ser tan idiota.

-No me lo digas… no quiero una mentira.

Después de decir eso, bajó el arma, y salió de la habitación. Afuera estaban Karena y las otras dos rubias, quienes cayeron al ver que Dagur salía de allí por estar recargadas en la puerta tratando de escuchar.

-Mujeres chismosas. –ahuyentó el jefe, caminado de prisa.

-¿A dónde vas? –detuvo Karena, pero su hermano se zafó.

-A salir de dudas, quiero saber ahora mismo si ese hijo es mío o no. –dijo con furia caminando de prisa.

Había un guardia cerca de allí, por lo que le tiró un golpe. –Ve por una comadrona, rápido; la mejor que exista en todo berserker.

El vikingo asintió, acatando la indicación.

-Mientras tanto, tú y las dos esclavas se quedan en esa habitación conmigo, no dejaré que alertes a nadie. Nadie me puede mentir en esto. Si ese nonato es de Hipo, dile a Camicazi que se vaya mentalizando que no vivirá ni siquiera para dar su primer respiro.

La castaña asintió, preocupada por su amiga, entrando a la habitación como Dagur le había ordenado.

El corazón de Astrid latía fuertemente, bombardeaba una y otra vez cual aleteo de las alas de un Gronckle.

Había sido demasiado para ella, quería caer rendida y dejarse morir… pero un ligero movimiento, como si sintiese pequeños intentos de burbujas en su interior le hicieron sonreír levemente. No estaba sola, ya no lo estaría.

Se acarició el vientre, a sabiendas que había una esperanza dentro de ella.

-La esperanza de Berk. –murmuró entre dientes, con orgullo.

.

.

_Los desperfectos que habían resultado de la batalla se habían contabilizado. En los días anteriores, Hipo había iniciado la restauración de las casas y barcos quedamos, además de la fundición del metal de las armas berserker; de momento._

_-¿Cómo va todo, Mi lady? –preguntó el jefe situándose al lado de la rubia en ese escritorio._

_La rubia se sobresaltó debido a que empezaba a cabecear por el sueño._

_-Bien, sólo falta saber si algunas catapultas resultaron dañadas. –informó, volteando a verlo._

_-No son tantos daños como creí. _

_-Así es. _

_Ambos se quedaron viendo los datos que había allí, hasta que Hipo sacó un papel que estaba por debajo de otros empalmes._

_-¿Y esto? –preguntó, observando._

_-Son los planos para arreglar la estatua en honor a tu padre. –informó la rubia, feliz. –Son los mismos que hiciste a la primera, sólo que con ayuda de Bocón le agregué los…_

_No pudo continuar con la conversación porque su esposo se levantó._

_-No sé si sea buena idea continuar con la estatua, es un blanco fácil para apuntar._

_-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Astrid. –Desde que la pusimos, todo Berk se siente inspirado._

_Hipo se sintió mal por pensar en eso, pero realmente le dolió ver que la estatua de su padre destruida Dagur._

_-Hay que repararla, después de todo es sólo piedra. Es más, yo me encargaré de repararla, y cada vez que alguien ose destruirla o dañarla, yo misma la repararé. –dijo decidida, poniéndose de pie, al lado de él._

_Hipo sonrió, por eso y más es que la amaba demasiada._

_._

_._

_Su esposo acababa de irse, y ella justo terminaba de levantar la estadística de las reparaciones a realizar en Berk, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Sólo estaban ella y Tormenta en la casa._

_Así que abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su tía._

_-Adelante, pasa. –indicó mientras colocaba una silla._

_Gylda puso en la mesa un morral que su Terrible terror portaba._

_-Sé que has estado muy ocupada, y que desde lo de la boda y el ataque, pues… no habías tenido oportunidad de pasar por él, así que te lo traje yo. –dijo, pero corrigió cuando el dragoncito azul respingó. –Bueno, que Leif y yo trajimos._

_Astrid agradeció._

_-Sí, lo sé, perdona por dejarte mis cosas en tu casa, pero…_

_-Pero la vida de casada te ha mantenido ocupada. –terminó su frase, dándole un sorbo a esa bebida que Astrid le ofrecía. _

_Siguieron hablando de un par de cosas más, hasta que la mujer se atrevió a preguntar algo más._

_-Hipo fue muy valiente al defenderte de Dagur, ¿no crees?_

_La recién casada sonrió con orgullo. –Sí. Él me tenía casi contra el piso._

_-¿Y por qué?_

_La rubia se incomodó al recordar eso._

_-Me preguntó que si el medallón que traía era de mi mamá. –murmuró, Gylda se puso alerta. -¿Crees que sepa algo de mí, o mi pasado? _

_La mujer rubia negó. _

_-No creo, él debía tener a lo mucho cuatro o cinco años cuando tú naciste, así que no te preocupes, además, no hay manera de comprobar que él y tú estuvieron comprometidos. –dijo despreocupadamente, cosa que tranquilizó a la muchacha. –A propósito, ¿Hipo y tú han hablado sobre tener hijos? –preguntó entusiasmada._

_La chica se ruborizó un poco._

_-Tía. –reclamó por andar de entrometida. –Ya bastante hacías presionando al pobre cada vez que nos veías, diciéndole que cuándo nos íbamos a casar, y ahora a dos semanas de la boda vienes a preguntar sobre bebés._

_-Lo siento, pero es algo que todo Berk y yo queremos ver, un heredero, una esperanza._

_La rubia miró a otro lado, claramente incómoda de que husmearan en su vida privada, ya suficiente bochorno había sido cuando les mostraron a los jefes de los clanes las sábanas manchadas de sangre después de la consumación de su matrimonio en mañana después de la batalla con Dagur. Ni ella ni Hipo habían hablado sobre tener hijos, era claro que iba a pasar, en realidad quería que pasara, y pensando en las palabras de su tía, no sería una mala idea, total, la mayoría de las parejas tenían hijos justo a los nueve meses de casados._

_-Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá tengas razón. Tal vez sea bueno esperar un poco._

_Ese nuevo comentario volvió a internar a la chica en los pensamientos de su tía._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Pues, no es que me meta en sus vidas, pero pensando en Hipo y todo lo que ha pasado, un hijo le caería de sorpresa además, aun no se acostumbra a las responsabilidades de jefe, hace frente a las batallas y además viaja a menudo hacia la firma de tratados. _

_-Un hijo sería una preocupación más. –susurró Astrid, no queriendo que su tía la escuchara._

_Hoffeson, al ver que su sobrina se tomaba a pecho ese comentario, trató de solucionar un poco._

_-No creas todo lo que digo, hija. Es una decisión que tú y él deben tomar. Tú tío Finn y yo decidimos esperar un poco, y final… no pudimos tener hijos. –confesó, recordando con dolor algunas cosas _

_-La verdad no me siento muy segura al respecto. –sinceró. –No me veo con un bebé, pero… supongo que será lo que los dioses digan. _

_La mujer negó._

_-No siempre._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó curiosa._

_-Hay maneras en las que puedes evitar embarazos si no deseas uno de momento, muchos matrimonios los llevan a cabo ¿Recuerdas la plática que Valka y las demás mujeres te dimos la mañana de tu boda? –preguntó._

_La fémina asintió._

_-Hay muchos, creo que debí hablar contigo antes de que te casaras. Por algo soy curandera. Lo más recomendable son las hierbas, se toman en un té una vez a la semana. –dijo, entregándole una bolsita de tela con el contenido. _

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Las hierbas que te dije, le pones una pizca, las pones a hervir, agregas miel, y te olvidas de un bebé, de momento… porque yo quiero sobrinos. –amenazó al final, guiñándole un ojo, poniéndose en pie._

_-Ah… no estoy segura sobre esto. –confesó algo ruborizada._

_-Me alegra, mejor háblalo con Hipo, así no tendrán problemas. –sonrió, poniendo a Leif en su hombro, preparándose para salir._

_Cuando su tía salió, se quedó observando esa bolsita que le había dado… ¿sería bueno que evitara embarazos?_

_Tormenta la vio indecisa y preocupada, así que le trato de empujarla con su cabeza._

_-¿Qué dices chica? ¿Crees que estamos listos para tener un…?_

_Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque entró su esposo todo mojado y agitado._

_-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó al ver que cojeaba un poco._

_-Nada, no te apures, no creí que estarías aquí. –dijo sentándose en la silla. –Estábamos reparando el muelle, pero los gemelos…_

_-Con eso me dijiste todo. –interrumpió, pasándole una tela para que absorbiera la humedad, ayudándole un poco. -¿Cómo pasó?_

_-El muelle estaba casi listo, pero ellos están enseñando a los novatos a montar los Cremallerus y en una de esas, le aventaron una chispa a la madera y…_

_-Explotó. –terminó._

_-Así es, varios caímos al agua, pero todos salimos afortunadamente… -resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza para que el agua escurriera de su cabello. –Justo cuando pensé que había un pendiente menos. No podría con otra presión más. –dijo, recargando su cabeza en la mesa._

"_No podría con otra presión más"_

_Esas palabras le dieron a Astrid las armas que necesitaba para tomar la decisión de postergar ese embarazo al menos hasta que ella e Hipo hablaran._

_-Iré a cambiarme y secarme bien. –dijo, al ponerse en pie y andar por las escaleras hasta subir a su cuarto._

_-Adelante, ve. Mientras te prepararé la cena._

_Hipo solo le dio una mirada amorosa y un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias. _

_El castaño se marchó y la rubia quedó pensando nuevamente._

_Un bebé alteraría a Hipo y su labor en Berk, además de ser un factor que le quitaría tiempo a él y ella, sin mencionar que ella quería seguir montando a Tormenta y entrenando, además de usar hachas y dagas cuando hiciera falta._

_Observó nuevamente esa bolsita, tomando la decisión de decirle a su cuerpo que no se embarazara._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sangró, Lady? –preguntó la comadrona, curiosamente la abuela de Sotma, tocándole el vientre.

Astrid se mordió el labio, incómoda.

-Hace dos lunas.

-¿Nauseas? –preguntó, tocando ahora sus hombros.

-Sí, sólo en las mañanas.

-¿Mareos? –continuó suspicaz.

-También.

-¿Insomnio?

-Desde que puse un pie en esta isla. –finalizó tajantemente, observando furiosa a Dagur.

La anciana le indicó que se recostara, mientras que le pasaba las manos por los costados, a la altura de su pecho, inspeccionado su torso, notando que su busto también había crecido un poco, al igual que las caderas se habían enchanchado.

-Es todo, lady Camicazi. Puede sentarse. –dijo con respeto.

Cuando la comadrona se alejó un poco para lavase las manos, el jefe se mostró impaciente.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó.

-Está embarazada. –reafirmó, secándose con una tela –Desde hace días que la vi lo supe, ella irradia luz y esperanza en medio de la miseria en la que vive. –comentó con total naturalidad digna de una mujer mayor.

-No te contraté para me dijeras algo que otra de las tuyas me dijo antes. –comentó fastidiado. -Lo que quiero saber es cuánto tiene preñada.

-Las hembras de los animales se preñan, ella está embarazada. –corrigió con diplomacia, algo raro en una esclava.

-¿Cuánto tiene? –exasperó finalmente, apuntándole con la espada.

-Si ella no lo sabe, ¿Cómo he de saberlo yo?

-No juegues con tu jefe, anciana. –amenazó. -¿Cuántos meses tiene mi esposa de embarazo?

-El vientre no está abultado para precisarlo, y por la anchura de las caderas me atrevo a decir que…

Astrid empezó a sentir su corazón mucho más fuerte en el latir, en cuanto al resto de las chicas se pusieron nerviosas también, incluyendo a Brutilda que no tenía idea de nada.

La comadrona vio a las mujeres de reojo, en especial a Sotma y sonrió. -…que Lady Camicazi no tiene más de un mes con la criatura dentro de ella. –dijo con neutralidad.

Dagur soltó la espada, sonriendo triunfante y victorioso. Ya nada le haría sentir mal, había vencido, sólo le faltaba una cosa: matar al Furia Nocturna.

Las mujeres ni suspiraron por miedo a ser descubiertas, pero en sus adentros dieron las gracias y brincaron de felicidad.

-Si no hay más por el momento, me retiraré. –comentó la comadrona, a la que Astrid le debía la vida y la de su bebé.

Dagur se acercó a su esposa, le tomó las manos y con libertad autoproclamada le tocó el vientre, provocando un asco en la rubia.

-Mi heredero. –susurró emocionado, incluso Astrid sintió remordimiento por mentirle, pero desechó esa idea bondadosa de inmediato. Quería desmentir esa aberración que había dado la mujer, pero tras las miradas de Karena y Sotma entendió que era bueno que creyeran que el bebé que crecía dentro de ella, era un berserker, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de escapar.

-Lo único que diré es que esta mujer debe descansar. Tomar aire fresco le hará sentir bien, y debido a los cambios en su vida que ha tenido, se recomienda abstinencia durante el embarazo, es de mala suerte. –encomendó mientras salía de la habitación.

El jefe le besó las manos a la rubia.

-Tú, plebeya, toma nota de todas las indicaciones que _esa señora_ te dé, quiero que Camicazi esté sin ningún problema mientras mi heredero se desarrolla, ¿verdad, Lady mía? –se dirigió a la rubia para darle un, beso, pero ésta volteó el rostro, depositándolo en su mejilla.

La melliza de Brutacio asintió. El jefe tuvo una idea, para demostrar que estaba en lo correcto.

-Tú, ven acá. –dijo

Dagur resistió sus locas ideas, entendiendo ligeramente que su esposa pasaba por un momento difícil, lo cual… obviamente disfrutó.

-¿Ves? Ese bebé es mío… y no del cojo muerto. –provocó.

Tras escuchar esas palabras, empañó su mirada de nueva cuenta.

-Seis años con él y nada…. Y yo, a la primera, te preñé. –sonrió, poniéndose de pie. –Cómo has cumplido como mujer, esposa y jefa, puedes salir de tu habitación, pero claramente jamás abandonaras Berserker, de lo contrario, mato a estas tres mujeres que están aquí. –amenazó, señalándolas. –Aunque a decir verdad, ya no tienes nada a qué escapar, porque tu querido Berk ya no existe. Es más, mandaré que te traslades a mi recamara.

Karena se asustó un poco.

-Recuerda lo que dijo la comadrona, Astrid ni tú pueden… intimar. –dijo con respeto y reserva.

Dagur chasqueó con su boca, a fin de cuentas, ella tenía razón.

-Aprovecha que haré algunos viajes en las próximas semanas, porque regresando, no permitiré que sigas de chiflada, es hora de que seas mía en todo sentido, especialmente ahora que me darás un hijo, y por tu bien, más vale que sea un varón, después de todo, la última mujer berserker que nació de la casa, fue una decepción. –dijo, mirando a Karena. –Y de la otra yo me encargué.

Dicho lo anterior, por fin, dejó la habitación, permitiendo que las féminas respiraran, pero la más ajena a todo, fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Te acostaste con Dagur? –preguntó Brutilda asqueada.

Astrid se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse frente a su amiga.

-Dime que Hipo no está muerto. Dime que es una mentira. –rogó, entrecortándose la garganta.

-Astrid…

-¡Por favor dímelo! –pidió, comenzando a llorar.

En todo ese tiempo, que tenía de conocer a la vikinga, nunca la había visto llorar así, ni siquiera de niña cuando sus padres murieron, vio un par de lágrimas seis años atrás cuando Hipo estuvo a punto de morir por la Muerte Roja, e incluso en el funeral de Estoico, pero no así, no así de asustada como su estuviera indefensa. Thorson volteó a ver las pertenencias que Dagur le había obligado a darle a la rubia.

-Dime que es parte de un plan o una idea loca de él… por piedad.

-Astrid… -Brutilda le sonrió tristemente, tomándole las manos. –Lo siento tanto… Hipo murió… lo que Dagur te contó es la verdad.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la boca.

-No es posible… ¿cómo fue?

Brutilda oscureció su mirada.

-Drago… y en parte una traición.

Esa información fue nueva para Astrid.

-¿Quién fue el traidor? –preguntó furiosa.

La gemela sonrió irónicamente. –La traidora… Heather.

Respondió, comenzando el relato del fin del Berk que en su momento fue conocido.

.

.

.

_Eret y Patán comandaban las defensas de Berk. Daban instrucciones claras de donde debían ubicarse vikingos y dragones._

_Hipo se colocó al frente de la armada berkiana, lucía decidido y mentalizado a librar esa batalla. Respiró fuertemente, analizó el derredor y notó claramente que faltaba un lugar por cubrir._

_-Ve al extremo oeste y diles que se preparen con las catapultas, primero ya sabes cuáles, y después de las de contraataque. –ordenó sin la necesidad de voltear a hablar con la persona, sabía que le leía el pensamiento._

_-Ah… ah… claro, pero no sé cuáles catapultas van primero. –comentó nerviosa._

_Hipo se irritó, pues pensó que era una broma, no estaba de humor para jueguitos en ese momento. Se volteó y entendió que no era broma ni juego, era la verdad, una dolorosa verdad que aún se negaba a aceptar._

_-Heather… -la extranjera estaba sobrevolando a su lado, acompañada de Patapez._

_-¿Cuál es la indicación de las catapultas?_

_Ni escuchó bien la pregunta porque vino a su mente algo tristeza. Por un momento pensó que Astrid estaba a su lado. Pobre iluso soñador._

_-Primero con fuego y después solas. Empieza con las rocas ligeras y después con las pesadas, para así dar inicio con el contraataque. –estableció._

_Heather sonrió, obedeciendo la indicación del jefe. _

_-De acuerdo._

_Hipo sólo volteo a ver a su gente, lista para la batalla. Enfocó su vista hacia el horizonte, viendo la gran masa de flotas que había. Cada estandarte tenía una señal diferente, demostrando las diferentes tribus aliadas de Drago._

_-Hizo mal en regresar. –comentó Patán, decidido a hacerlo pagar por el maltrato a los dragones._

_De repente, una gran masa de humo apareció desde las nubes, llegando a Berk._

_-¡Extinguehumo! –gritó una voz._

_Obviamente las armas, ascos y demás pertenencias metálicas empezaron a desaparecer por los aires._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Eret._

_-Más vale que no traigas nada de metal. –advirtió Hipo, poniendo una cubierta de madera sobre su pierna._

_._

_._

-¿Fue todo? –preguntó Astrid.

La hooligan suspiró.

-Fue una parte. –se relamió los labios. –Quedamos indefensos y desarmados, fue cuando Drago apareció encima de un… de un Skrill.

-¿Un Skrill?

-Sí, era enorme, no tanto como los escupehielo, pero sí muy grande, más que Chimuelo. Lo retó y… lo derrotó. Inmediatamente los dragones que estaban del lado de él se resistieron y, fueron atacados.

-¿Nuestros dragones? –preguntó la embarazada.

-Sí… Tormenta fue la primera en hacer frente, y la más fuerte después de Chimuelo, pero la primera en caer.

-¿La mataron? –preguntó horrorizada por su bello Nadder.

Brutilda tomó la espina que había allí.

-La verdad no sé, porque mientras se defendían, yo ayudaba a los niños y mujeres a esconderse en las cavernas, cuando volví… muchos dragones habían muerto y otros más estaban apresados y…

-¿Qué pasó con Hipo?

La melliza volteo a ver a Astrid con pena.

-Drago lo acorraló, un derrumbe lo aplastó. –narró con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda por recordar todo.

-Los Magmalos.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que Heather traicionó? –preguntó furiosa.

.

.

.

_-Ríndete gran amo de dragones. –dijo Drago desde el Skrill. –Tu isla está sitiada, y tu Furia Nocturna ya no es el Alfa._

_La mayoría de los hooligans estaban amarrados por los hombres del manco, y empezaban a ser subidos a los galeones de ellos._

_-Jamás, te vencí una vez y volveré a hacerlo. –dijo, a pesar de estar adolorido por una flecha que le llegó a su hombro._

_Bludvist vio eso como un reto, así que bajó de reptil y desenvainó su espada. _

_-Tú no me has vencido, ha sido tu dragón, así que prueba ser un jefe y vénceme. Si me matas, mi gente se va y no vuelve a aparecer por estos lados, pero si lo hago yo… tu gente serán mis esclavos._

_-No los metas en esto. –pidió con furia._

_-Si tienes miedo, puedes rendirte y no te pasará nada, sólo nos llevamos a sus dragones que quedan y unas cuantas mujeres… verás, mis hombres necesitan compañía. –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente._

"_Un jefe protege a los suyos"_

_El jefe Haddock desenvainó su espada de fuego._

_Una batalla entre dos mundos dio inicio._

_._

_._

_._

-Hipo peleó como nunca, Astrid. Fue tan fuerte, tan valiente… te aseguro que cada hooligan estuvo orgulloso de tenerlo a él como jefe. –dijo con la voz entrecortada. –Pero no fue suficiente, Drago le enterró su arpón en un costado y… después lo arrojó al contra una pared de roca que se derrumbó sobre él.

Por más firmeza que ella mostrara, Thorson se veía afectada por recordar todo eso, pero no más que Astrid que se sujetaba fuertemente el vientre cada vez que su amiga hablaba.

En cuanto a Sotma y a Karena, también estaban afectadas por conocer la historia.

.

.

.

_Todos los hombres, y algunas mujeres que quedaban estaban asombrados por la resistencia que su jefe había mostrado._

_Valka quiso correr, hacia su hijo y socorrerlo, pero no lo logró porque Bocón la detuvo._

_-¡Eso es lo que les pasa a los hombres que creen en los dragones! –gritó Drago. -¡Eso les pasa a quienes osan retarme!_

_Todos los berkianos empezaron a alertarse, porque no sólo vieron a su jefe contra la pared, sangrando, y lo peor no se hizo esperar, porque un derrumbe de las rocas que estaban sueltas, que no se sabe de dónde o por qué cayeron, aplastaron al indefenso hombre compañero de Chimuelo._

_-¡No! –gritó Valka, ahora sí corriendo hacia él, pero Drago la detuvo._

_-Alguien digno del jefe debe ir a sacar al probrecito… -observó a quiénes estaban allí. –Tú. –señaló a la castaña, Heather. –Ve a desenterrar el cuerpo del gran jefe de Berk. –dijo con sorna._

_La ojiverde se dirigió al lugar donde el manco indicó._

_Intentó hacer algunas maniobras para sacar a Hipo desde ese lugar, pero demoraba demasiado._

_-¿Qué esperas?_

_-¡Está muy atorado! –gritó Heather moviendo las piedras. –No puedo._

_Drago rodó los ojos. –Vayan a ayudar a la mujerzuela esa. _

_No faltó decir más porque de inmediato Patán y el resto de los jinetes de Berk fueron a auxiliar a la chica. Con algo de esfuerzo, levantaron los pedruscos y sacaron a Hipo, con la cara completamente destrozada y llena de sangre, además de un fragmento menos de su pierna izquierda, que había sido cortada por el filo de una piedra._

_-¡Qué horror! –exclamó Brutacio, viendo la escena._

_Rápidamente, Patapez tomó el pulso, pero no encontró nada. Tocó lo que quedaba de su nariz y no percibió calor de la respiración._

_-Está muerto. –informó con un nudo en la garganta._

_El resto del pueblo exclamó su dolor con silenciosas lágrimas._

_Drago sonrió victorioso._

_-Suban el cuerpo del niño ése a los barcos. –ordenó a sus hombres. –Los demás, apresen a cada vikingo de esta islucha y amárrenlos para que no intenten nada. Igual los dragones… los que quedan._

_._

_._

Astrid estaba seria, se mantenía fuerte sólo por la esperanza que crecía en ella.

-Después de eso nos subieron a los barcos, Drago se marchó, se llevó a los dragones, pero no a Chimuelo, prefirió venderlo porque no vuela por su propia cuenta.

-No puedo creer lo que dices. ¿Segura que Dagur no tuvo nada que ver en esto? –preguntó Karena.

Brutilda negó con la cabeza, acomodándose mejor en la cama.

-Al menos no en él ataque.

-¿Segura que era Hipo? –preguntó Astrid de nuevo, insistente.

Thorson afirmó pesadamente.

-Los chicos lo sacaron de allí, le faltaba la pierna, era castaño, y traía su ropa, amiga, bueno, la que le quedaba después del derrumbe. Todos queremos creer que no, pero… así fue.

Las cuatro se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Y Heather qué tuvo que ver en esto? –preguntó Astrid.

Brutilda se enfureció, se levantó de la cama y le dijo.

-Traicionó su memoria. Cuando llegamos a la isla de los magmalos allí estaba Dagur…

.

.

.

_-¿Entonces el amo de dragones murió? –preguntó con burla. –Esto es tan bueno que no lo puedo creer._

_Los hooligans que seguían allí ni quisieron repelar. _

_-Sigue vivo dentro de nuestros corazones. –habló un anciano, defensor de la casa de Estoico._

_Dagur rodó los ojos y se dirigió a donde estaban los jinetes, después de ver el cuerpo de Hipo._

_-Le pagaré mil runas a aquel o aquella que quiera cortarle la cabeza a lo que queda del jefe._

_Todos seis jinetes, más Bocón y Valka se horrorizaron._

_-Tú. –señaló a Brutilda. –corta su cabeza. _

_La rubia dijo que no._

_-Tú no eres un jefe, al menos no él mío. –escupió indignada._

_Dagur se llevó el hacha a su barbilla._

_-Tienes razón, pero eso puede arreglarse. –dijo mientras aventaba una bolsa con veinte moneditas de oro. –Quiero a esa mujer como esclava. _

_Tras dar esa instrucción, uno de los carceleros jaló las cadenas que amarraban a la melliza._

_-Ahora me perteneces, gasté mucho más de lo que vales, así que obedece y corta la cabeza, quiero llevarla y darle este regalo a Lady mía, ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando sepa esto._

_-¿Astrid no lo sabe aún? –preguntó Valka, con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar en silencio, pues ya habían pasado tres días._

_-No, ni yo sabía la buena noticia. –exclamó feliz. –Ahora, no te hagas la loca y corta la cabeza, o cortaré la tuya. –amenazó._

_-¡No te atrevas a tocarla, Dagur! –azuzó Patán, casi rompiendo las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil, pero Dagur no permitió esa insolencia, por lo que con su hacha, lo rasguño fuertemente, al grado de que todos pensaron que había perdido el ojo o parte de la nariz._

_En sus 21 años de vida, nunca nadie la había defendido al grado de poner su integridad propia en peligro, y ver que él había resultado tan herido, le hizo experimentar una emoción que no conocía, o que tal vez no había reconocido._

_Por suerte, Patán se había echado hacia atrás en el último segundo, haciendo que no le perjudicase tanto, provocándole un rasguño que le dejaría cicatriz en medio de la cara._

_-Te dije que le cortaras la cabeza. –repitió alocadamente._

_-No le quitaré nada al cuerpo de mi amigo, de mi jefe, del hombre que transformó las vidas de tantos vikingos. –defendió lealmente, mientras a lo lejos se escuchó el vitoreo de los berkianos que seguían allí, reconociendo su valor._

_Obviamente, ese acto, enfureció al berserker._

_-¡Hazlo!_

_-No._

_Un duelo de miradas se observó entre ellos. –Te pagaré si lo haces. –chantajeó._

_-Mi lealtad no tiene precio. –respondió por última vez, recibiendo una bofeteada que la mandó al piso._

_-La mía sí. –se escuchó una voz detrás de los jinetes: Heather. _

_-Hermana, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Eret._

_-No me digas hermana, que para ti siempre fui la recogida de tu padres. –comentó con fastidio, saliendo de entre las cadenas. -Ni siquiera soy de Berk, no tengo porque sufrir. –dijo apáticamente._

_Daur sonrió._

_-Veo que te decidiste finalmente, hermanita. –dijo el desquiciado mientras le quitaba las cadenas que llevaba en sus muñecas y pies._

_-Nunca lo dudé. –comentó la castaña, tomando el hacha. –Es sólo que veía cuál bando era mejor._

_A la vista de todos, cortó parte del cabello del cuerpo, las recogió y entregó a Dagur._

_-Sólo dos victorias. –mofó, haciendo alusión a lo que significan las trenzas en algunas culturas: cada trenza era una victoria conseguida._

_Después, de tajo, cortó la cabeza y quitó algunas cosas que llevaba, como un botón manchado de sangre. En su mano quitó el casco y de la otra pierna, la espada de fuego única en el mundo._

_Abrió un pedazo de tela que fue puesto allí, en donde se encontraba la prótesis de la pierna._

_-Esto es lo último queda de él. ¿Cómo quieres la cabeza?_

_Dagur rio maniáticamente. _

_-En serio al sangre berserker corre por tus venas, desquiciada. _

_La tomó por el cabello y la encajó en la estaca que había allí._

_-La dejaré en este lugar para que vengan los carroñeros y se coman esto, las pertenencias, ya sé a quién se las daré. –dijo, mientras que con la mirada le decía a Brutilda que las tomara, ella, aceptó a regañadientes._

_-¿Acabas de vender tu lealtad? –preguntó Eret, sin creerse lo que había visto._

_La castaña se enfadó._

_-¿Qué más da? Ya estaba muerto, no lo asesiné ni nada de eso. –defendió indiferente, contando las runas. _

_-Mataste lo que sentía por ti. –exclamó Patapez, llorando de furia, creando en Heather una sensación de culpa y arrepentimiento._

_-Ay, no empiecen con sus monólogos de valores y esas cosas cursis que me aburren. Mi hermana tuvo la opción de decidir desde poco antes que fuera a Berk por mi esposa. Ella había decidido irse con su moribundo dragón, en lugar de venir conmigo como la princesa que es, pero ahora ella decidió ver por sí misma, bien hecho berserker, muy bien hecho. Tarde, pero elegiste tu camino,_

_Los oyentes estaban incrédulos, en especial Patapez._

_-Todo fue una trampa. –murmuró dolido._

_Dagur comenzó a alejarse de allí. –Tienes la opción de venir, hermana. Me hace falta alguien como yo. –ofreció un anillo berserker._

_-No te creas tan importante, hermanito. Volveré a Berserk, pero no en este momento._

_Dagur se congio de hombros, iba a hablar, pero su nula atción se desvió a otra parte. -¡La cabeza de un Nadder! –chilló de emoción. –Se la llevaré a Cami._

_Cuando se marchó, dejó una incertidumbre en los chicos._

_-¿Estabas aliada a él? –preguntó Bocón, ofendido._

_-Cuando fuimos con Hipo, Dagur me dio la oportunidad de darle información y regresar a Berserk, a fin de cuentas también son la heredera. –dijo como si nada._

_-¿Y qué fue lo que le dijiste? –preguntó Brutacio recordando que ella se había quedado._

_-De hecho nada, que lo pensaría, y ya que lo pensé, después de sacar el cuerpo de Hipo de entre las rocas, entendí que no había esperanza, así que lo mejor fue que él me diera esa libertad._

_-Eres una traidora. –masculló Valka._

_-Tal vez. –retó. –Pero no una esclava. _

_Todos la vieron con furia._

_-Ay tienes suerte de que esté amarrado y no le pegue a mujeres a excepción de mi hermana. –dijo Brutacio con su toque de drámatico._

_-¡Qué lástima! –mofó la castaña, contando de nuevo las monedas que Dagur le había dado por obedecerlo._

_-No, bonita, qué lástima que yo no sea hombre. –agregó Brutilda, después de aventar las pertenecías de Hipo, agarrar una pequeña daga que aún llevaba amarrada a su pierna. _

_En presencia de todos le dio una bofeteada, arañando su mejilla, para después jalarle el cabello y cortarle de tajo la trenza que llevaba coquetamente por encima de su hombro izquierdo._

_-¡Eres una bestia! –gritó al ver su cabello en el piso._

_-Tal vez. –retó ella también, amenazándole con la daga. –Pero no soy una traidora de amistades ni de Berk._

.

.

.

-Vaya, Tilda. –exclamó Astrid, sonriendo ligeramente por la ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Fue algo que me vino la mente. –simplificó. –Ya sabes que la inspiración me llega de repete. Después de eso la traidora compró tres esclavos, a Patapez, a Eret y a Valka, no sé para qué, pero lo hizo.

Las cuatro chicas suspiraron por el relato.

-Gracias por poner a Heather en su lugar. –dijo Astrid, tomándole de la mano. –Y gracias por decirme lo que ocurrió, ahora necesito que me digas si… Hipo recibió una carta del mercader Johan, o una carta que le mandé con un Terrible Terror.

La chica hizo memoria.

-No lo sé. –se rascó la cabeza. –Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, Heather es quien se encargaba de la mensajería que trajo el mercader, es probable que ella se la hubiese dado.

-O quizá no se la dio. –infirió Sotma, interrumpiendo. –Karena, no es por hablar mal de tu hermana. –la mencionada hizo un gesto, restándole importancia. -Pero si me dices que traicionó a Hipo, o al menos a su cuerpo, es probable que no le diera a Hipo las cartas que enviaste.

Astrid bajó la mirada.

-Entonces no lo supo. –finalizó Astrid, derrotada.

-¿Qué decía la carta? –se atrevió a preguntar.

La jefa sonrió, acarició su vientre de nuevo y habló.

-Que estoy esperando un hijo de él.

Brutilda se descolocó un poco.

-¿Qué no es de Dagur? –preguntó, su cabeza le empezaba a doler.

La rubia negó con orgullo.

-Dagur jamás me ha tocado.

-¿Entones por qué está tan seguro?

-Porque cree que él violó a Astrid hace un mes. –finalizó Karena, hablando en voz baja.

-Pero no lo hizo. –agregó Sotma, recordando lo que ella tuvo que pasar.

Thorson se perdió entre la información, pero sonrió al ver la protección que Astrid demostraba con el bebé que crecía dentro de ella.

-Ahora cuéntame tu historia.

.

.

.

.

.

(Continuará)

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este capi es más largo, pero en vista de las muchas amenazas de muerte que recibí, decidí dividirlo en dos, o incluso tres, aun no sé.

Con lo que diré a continuación, no quiero que me aplaudan, sino que me entiendan:

Les quería decir todo lo que soy: maestra en un horario de 7:30 am a 4:00pm en una primaria, estudio una maestría en las noches y sábados, estudio otra carrera en música, la cual retomaré este semestre, practico tres instrumentos musicales, hago tareas, hago planeaciones y materiales para mis alumnos, cuido a una tía que está en cama, soy maestra los domingos en la iglesia, estoy recién salida de una cirugía y en recuperación, entre otras cosas, además de salir con amigos y vivir de esos casi momentos sociales inexistentes… por lo que ven, vivo bajo mucho estrés, porque al final de toda esta lista… soy **Amai do, **escribo para olvidarme de las malas jugadas de la vida, y para distraerme y para explorar un mundo distinto, por cual me da mucha lástima que crean que es lo único que hago y me manden amenazas de muerte por no publicar cuando algunos de ustedes tienen ganas de ofender.

Las vacaciones las usé para **descansar** de la vida que llevaba, además que era el aniversario de la muerte de un tío, lo cual me afectó bastante.

Este capi estaba casi listo desde hace tres semanas, pero por cada review feo que recibí, atrasé un día, así que por favor, si me vas a deja review, porfa, que sea bonito y de ayuda para la historia.

No te obligo a que leas ni a que me comentes, me hace inmensamente feliz, porque es la única paga que recibo de ustedes y es el medio por el cual puedo ver que mis ideas les gustan, pero porfis, de veras, no sean desconsiderados, eliminé muchos reviews, en serio, pero ya no lo haré, porque me di cuenta que a aquellos que lo hacían, lo seguían haciendo. Esos reviews se quedarán allí para que la gente que los lea vea la clase de lectores que algunos son.

Lo siento por las personas que soy bien lindas y que me dejan mensajes de ánimo.

Amo sus comentarios, pero siempre y cuando me ayuden a mejorar, no por llamar la atención (ya sé que el público que lee esta historia es muy joven, espero que sea eso)

Sin más por el momento, espero que la primera parte del capi les haya gustado.

Bonito inicio de año

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **7 de enero de 2015


	11. Siempre hay una esperanza (II)

**_Aviso: Este capítulo habla en su mayoría de un tema bastante delicado, porque menciona parte de una violación, están avisados, pero no amerita cambiar el rating. _**

**_También, muchas escenas son completadas de lo del capi 8 porque no había sido explicado, así que lo que se agregó está con negritas._**

**_FELICITO A TODOS LOS INVOLUCRADOS EN LA PELICULA DE CÓMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGÓN 2, QUE GANARON UN MERECIDO PREMIO GOLDEN EL DOMINGO PASADO, y para honrar eso, aquí hay una actualización._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 11: **Siempre hay una esperanza. (Segunda parte)

"Y ahora que sus ojos de rubí se fijan en el oro, no pueden ver a sus lágrimas,

Porque parece que están riendo en lugar de llorar.

Es un recordatorio constante que me dan, de la capacidad humana de crear algo bello,

incluso cuando las cosas están en oscuridad ".

_Cómo robar la espada de un dragón._ –**Cressida Cowell**

**_._**

**_._**

.

_Dagur se plantó frente a la puerta del cuarto de su esposa._

_Con una mirada ordenó a los guardias que la vigilaban que se marcharan y no regresaran en toda la noche. Inmediatamente obedecieron, pero también pensó que era importante que ellos se mantuvieran allí en caso de que Astrid quisiera escapar, pero ya se arreglaría con eso. _

_Se sentía mareado debido a los efectos de la bebida en su cuerpo, pero no eran tan caóticos como para que le impidieran mantener la postura._

_Decidió dar una vuelta alrededor de la construcción, para pensar bien en lo que estaba por hacer, pero vio una sombra a lo lejos, la siguió y se fue lejos. Se alertó por un momento, si acaso era la rubia… no quería ni imaginar que se fuera a escapar. _

_De inmediato fue al cuarto de Karena. No estaba allí… algo andaba mal. Karena tenía prohibido salir de su habitación a menos que fuera para ir a ver que Camicazi estuviera bien. _

_Maldición, debía hacer algo ya. Debía actuar ya._

_Pensó en llamar a los guardias, pero antes, debía asegurarse que su esposa estuviera aun en Berserker._

_Preparó su espada, y entró de la manera más cautelosa posible, temió lo peor, temió no tener a nadie… esa sensación de vacío le invadió otra vez._

_Cerró la puerta tras su espalda, queriendo mantener la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, así que se volteó lentamente. _

_La habitación, que no tenía ventanas, era iluminada por una tenue luz que emanaba la vela, pero fue lo suficiente para apreciar el cuerpo de la rubia, que estaba allí_

_Seguía allí._

_Dagur sonrió. Era hora de tenerla por completo._

_Camicazi se estaba cambiando de ropa, seguramente para prepararse para dormir, así que ella estaba de espaldas, quitando su vestido._

_Sonrió maquiavélicamente, todo se había acomodado para hacer de las suyas._

_Sopló un poco de aliento, lo suficiente para apagar la vela._

_-Oh. –exclamó la rubia, sorprendida por la falta de luz, pero rápidamente se sintió acorralada contra la pared._

_-Ya fue suficiente Astrid. –bramó comenzando a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. –Ya me cansé de cada uno de tus desplantes. _

_-¡Suéltame Dagur! –pidió en un chillido, con voz irreconocible, haciendo sus codos hacia atrás, tratando de pegarle a él, pero era en vano, ese vikingo era mucho más fuerte que ella._

_Pero esa petición sólo incrementó el deseo y la excitación por parte de Dagur. _

_-Jamás._

_La volteó y ahora sí, la tuvo frente a sí mismo. No la veía por la oscuridad, pero sí podía tocarla con violencia para asegurarse que ese momento no era una ilusión más de las que su mente le jugaba cada noche desde varios años atrás._

_Y después de tantos años, degustó esos finos y exquisitos labios que lo habían vuelto más desquiciado noche tras noche._

_-Ámame… al menos… un poco de cómo quieres al cojo._

_La rubia sollozó por la agresividad._

_-No…_

_EL berserker enfadó más de la cuenta y le propinó un golpe que casi traspasó todo su vientre, haciendo que la muchacha se encorvara y contrajera por el dolor que ese puñetazo le había causado en la parte baja de su abdomen._

_"Maldición" –pensó Camicazi, justo cuando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban lo aventó, provocando que el berserker cayera de espaldas, pegándose contra el suelo, oportunidad que aprovechó para correr fuera de la habitación, pero al pasar justo por el lado de él, Dagur le tomó una bota, jalándola, y provocando que azotara contra el piso boca abajo, causándole un mayor dolor._

_Rápidamente Dagur se enderezó y la llevó a la cama, empezando a quitarle una que otra prenda a la fuerza._

_-De ésta no te salvas, Astrid. Necesito que seas mía de una vez por todas, no quisiste que fuera por las buenas… entonces… por las malas será._

_La rubia ahogó un grito por la violencia que ejercían sobre ella, pero ya era algo tarde. _

_Nadie estaba allí para ayudarla._

_Con impotencia cerró sus ojos esperando que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara rápido._

_-Su…suéltame, por favor. –suplicó, pero el berserker la cayó con un beso._

_Dagur se enderezó un poco para despojarse de su capa, casco y el cinturón. _

_La muchacha se resignó de nuevo cuando le quitó el vestido, quedando sólo en ropa interior._

_-Serás mía…_

.

.

.

-¿Entonces él abusó de ti? –preguntó Brutilda a la otra rubia, preocupada por ella.

Sotma se incomodó, hablar de eso era algo difícil a fin de cuentas.

-Como decía… -interrumpió Astrid en voz baja, pues todas tenían miedo que Dagur o que algunos de sus informantes escucharan.

.

.

.

_Astrid traía una pequeña vela que alumbrara el pasillo por donde ella se había escabullido, se colocó la capucha de tela, muy diferente a la que Hipo le regaló tiempo atrás, pero, como era parte de las ropas que Sotma y Karena le dieron, tuvo que ponérsela para pasar desapercibida._

_Aun sentía la sensación de volar en Tormenta, había sido asombroso sentir el viento en la cara y las caídas en picada, y ni decir de las caricias y los labios de Hipo sobre los suyos, no sabía si la decisión de quedarse había sido acertada, pero lo que sí sabía es que debía proteger Berk. Por más que quisiera tenía que quedarse allí, o Dagur mataría a las únicas dos amigas que tenía en ese lugar._

_Entró con mucha cautela a la habitación, le pareció curioso que no hubiera nadie en la puerta, al parecer Karena había hecho un buen trabajo alejando a los guardias por unos momentos mientras ella pudiera entrar, pero lo que no contaba es que tras abrir esa puerta, su estadía en Berserker empezaría a cambiar._

_Abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer ruido._

_Al no ver ninguna vela encendida puso sus sentidos alerta._

_-Sotma… -llamó con voz extremadamente baja. _

_Y fue cuando escuchó un sollozo, identificándolo que provenía de su amiga._

_Recordó que la vela estaba en la mesita al lado la cama individual, buscó un poco de aceite y logró encenderla rápidamente. De inmediato, se topó con una escena para nada agradable. _

_Allí estaba Sotma, tendida en la cama, con sus ropajes a medio mover y Dagur, completamente dormido, prácticamente desnudo a su lado._

_-¡Sotma! –Astrid rodeó la cama, llegando hasta la rubia, ayudando a levantarse._

_La mucama se enderezó y cubrió con pudor las partes expuestas de su cuerpo. Miró a su lado, comprobando que el jefe berserker seguía sin abrir los ojos._

_-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la hooligan, poniendo una manta sobre ella._

_-Dagur vino a buscarte… -informó alterada y algo temblorosa._

_-¿Qué te hizo? –cuestionó furiosa._

_Sotma negó con la cabeza._

_-Dime la verdad. –demandó con voz baja para que no le escucharan nada. _

_-No pasó nada. _

_-¿Cómo que no?_

_-Es en serio. –repitió, tragando duro, tomando fuerzas para hablar. –Estaba a punto de… de… conseguirlo y de repente…_

_-Se desmayó. –infirió Astrid, para después comenzar a caminar y recoger un tarro que estaba tirado. _

_Sotma también se levantó, se vistió con sus prendas y se colocó al lado de ella._

_-Había estado bebiendo de esto. –dedujo, mostrándolo. _

_Sotma tomó el tarro inspeccionándolo. –Vi que tomó todo el día de esto, y también fue lo que Karena le dio, siempre quiere que le preparemos uno a la semana, pero el día de hoy lo tomó durante toda la cena. _

_-Astrid… Dagur creyó que yo, era tú. Apagó la vela y yo no dije nada. _

_-No debiste hacer eso Sotma, mira cómo te dejó. –comentó Astrid mientras le acariciaba la mejilla._

_-Eres… eres mi amiga Astrid, te he tomado mucho cariño. –comentó. –Además, eres mi verdadera jefa, una burglar, es claro que daría la vida por ti._

_La vikinga se sintió honrada por tal comentario._

_-Jamás olvidaré esto que hiciste Sotma, de ahora en adelante, no permitiré que nada te pase. –sinceró, colocando su mano sobre su hombro._

_Sotma negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia. –Soy una esclava berserker, no tienes que…_

_-Claro que sí, así que no digas más._

_Se dirigió a un pequeño armario para sacar su ropa y darle la suya a Sotma, pero al abrirlo, no tomó en cuenta que la puerta estaba semiabierta debido a los forcejeos entre Dagur y la esclava, por lo que se pegó fuertemente en su mejilla._

_-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la muchacha al ver que Astrid se tocaba el rostro, observando claramente que una parte de su mejilla estaba roja._

_Sonrió con ironía viendo que Sotma también tenía esa misma mejilla lastimada._

_-Bueno… así será más fácil que Dagur crea que era yo._

_._

_._

_No sabía ni la hora que era, si ya había amanecido o qué ocurría fuera de esas paredes. Karena ni Sotma habían aparecido por allí, así que debía esperar alguna noticia o señal de vida._

_Astrid estaba en medio de esos pensamientos, recriminándose por no haberse ido a Berk cuando Hipo se lo pidió, si ella hubiese aceptado quizá no estaría en esa angustia de que Dagur creyera que intentó violarla la noche anterior._

_Sintió un asco y una repulsión por recordar todo lo ocurrido, y se compadeció de Sotma por lo que había pasado anoche._

_-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Dagur, somnoliento y sobándose la cabeza al sentarse sobre el lecho._

**_"Maldición, sí despertó"_**

_-¿Y todavía preguntas? –confrontó Astrid, poniéndose de pie, y a la defensiva, sintiéndose indigna, incapaz de ver lo a los ojos, **no deseaba que descubriera la verdad.**_

_Dagur se sentó en la cama, notando su desnudez, sólo tapado por una cobija._

_Se levantó, Astrid bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda, para no ver mientras él se colocaba las prendas que estaban regadas por el suelo._

_Comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Su corazón latía fuertemente, lo sentía como si estuviera a punto de salirse por su boca, en busca de un refugio donde pudiera descansar tranquilamente. _

_Tomó valor. Ese valor que toda mujer posee, pero que pocas se atreven a demostrar._

_-Sal de mi habitación. No quiero volver a verte. –masculló, sin dirigirle la mirada, porque en el fondo además de esa reconocida valentía, también tenía miedo._

_Dagur sonrió chiflado, cada insulto era como un halago para él. Se abrochó el cinturón, quedando listo con su vestimenta._

**_Estaba a punto de decirle que no volviera a intentar algo parecido, pero él se adelantó._**_ Le sonrió y se dio la oportunidad de acercarse lentamente, poniendo nerviosa a la muchacha. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a sí._

_-Dime mi amor, ¿Qué se sintió estar con un hombre de verdad? –preguntó, susurrando sobre sus labios, peligrando que fuesen besados._

**_Astrid no podía creer lo que pasaba, ¿de verdad cree que consiguió su cometido? Pensó rápidamente, Karena le había dicho que cuando bebía de ese té se ponía más loco, e incluso creía que en ocasiones hacía lo que sus sueños guajiros pensaban. Así que… probablemente Dagur creía que sí se había aprovechado de la chica, es decir, de ella, por lo tanto decidió seguirle el juego, pues tampoco deseaba contradecirlo._**

_-¿Te refieres a ti?, lo único que puedo decirte es que jamás había sentido tanto asco y repulsión por una persona. –empezó a respirar con dificultad de nuevo. –Creí que al menos sabías que… que a una mujer no se le toma por la fuerza. _

_Por fin lo había dicho. Esas palabras que quiso gritar desde la noche anterior, pero que por prudencia no pudo decirlas. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo alejó de ella._

_-Un hombre común no, pero yo soy el jefe, puedo hacer todo lo que quiera. –recordó con orgullo, colocándose el casco vikingo._

_-Y lo repito, eres un desperdicio de hombre y una decepción como jefe. _

_Dagur bramó, acercándose a ella, de nueva cuenta, en busca de los labios que degustó dominantemente durante toda la noche anterior**, o al menos creyó degustar**._

_Astrid se mordió la lengua tratando de no decir algo que la pusiera en peligro, **si él creía eso, que lo hiciera, ya se encargaría de desmentir.**_

_-No quiero verte. Sal de mi vista ya. –demandó, señalando la puerta zafándose de ella._

_Dagur sonrió victorioso, tratando de besarla, pero sólo consiguió acariciar con un ligero ósculo en la mejilla, una mejilla que notaba con un moretón, seguramente producto de los agarres y movimientos de la noche pasada** que él pensaba le había provocado, sin pensar y que habían sido producto de una puertita.**_

_-No me vuelvas a tocar. –demandó, ladeando su cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto mayor._

_El jefe sonrió satisfecho, caminando hacia atrás._

_-Ya lo veremos, Cami… ya lo veremos. Ahora eres mía, me perteneces… y ya no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_Se dirigió hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se pudo divisar a Karena, que hablaba con los guardias, esperando a entrar a la habitación, quien al notar que Dagur salía de ésta, arreglándose sus ropas, emblanqueció su rostro, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada._

_Dagur siguió avanzando, los guardias abrieron paso para que saliera._

_-Ya que has cumplido con tus deberes conyugales, puedes salir de la habitación, siempre y cuando sea bajo vigilancia, ahora menos que nunca puedes irte de Berserker. –estableció, abandonando la habitación, sonriendo satisfecho._

_En cuanto se fue, Karena entró rápidamente al cuarto. Se colocó frente a Astrid, esperando que ella empezara a hablar, pero no consiguió nada. _

_-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó la de los ojos grises, imaginándose lo peor._

_Astrid suspiró tranquila, sabiendo que Dagur ya no estaba allí. _

_Apretó el collar que llevaba en su cuello y tomó la decisión de buscar su vestimenta cotidiana, no quería seguir así semidesnuda, **además su amiga no tardaba en traer la ropa que un día antes le prestó para hacerse pasar por ella.**_

_-Sotma me dijo que anoche regresaste al cuarto, por eso dejé de rondar por estos lugares, evité que Dagur viniera aquí…. Astrid… ¿qué te hizo mi hermano? –susurró al borde de un colapso nervioso._

_La rubia trató de encontrar la mejor forma de iniciar con esa explicación, pero en definitiva no sabía. Iba a comenzar con lo que había pasado desde que regresó anoche, se sentía incómoda por hablar de esos temas, pero en seguida, Sotma entró al cuarto para llevarle el desayuno igual que todas las mañanas **y la ropa que ella había usado.**_

**_-Te aseguro que no es lo que tú crees._**

.

.

.

-Waaa… esta es la mejor historia de intriga y drama que me han contado, quien haya inventado esto es un genio. –exclamó Brutilda sin creerse todo lo que Astrid le decía.

-Mi hermano tomó demasiado té de hongos, ésos, en exceso causan alucinaciones, es algo común en Berserker. –comentó Karena, evidenciando. –También se usan para obligar a las personas a que hagan lo que uno desee.

-¿Y están seguras que Dagur se quedó con esa idea?

-Completamente. –afirmaron las tres.

Con esa información, Brutilda también comenzó a vivir en Berserker, sin saber, que su vida también comenzaría a cambiar.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Crees que por comprarnos como esclavos te vamos a perdonar? –preguntó Valka, quien estaba atada de manos junto al mástil. –No sé para que nos quieres. Ve y disfruta de tu riqueza por cortar la cabeza al cuerpo de mi hijo. _

_Heather rodó los ojos, tratando de hacerse una trenza con lo que quedaba de cabello._

_-¿Ya está listo el bote? –preguntó la castaña a los hombres._

_-Sí, jefa. –actuó e ironizó Eret. –Su barco puede zarpar, ¿a dónde quiere su majestad que la llevemos? –preguntó con fingimiento._

_-No seas un bufón. –regañó la chica. –Eres mi hermano._

_-No, tu hermano es Dagur. Yo sólo soy el hijo de la familia que te acogió cuando fuiste abandonada, pero no soy un traidor como tú. –enfrentó de mala gana, hablando de uno de los temas más delicados para ella._

_Heather no dijo nada más._

_-Pongan en marcha el barco, y ni se les ocurra tratar de escapar. –advirtió._

_-Descuide lady Heather, con las cadenas que tenemos en los pies resultará muy difícil. –ironizó Patapez._

_-Más les vale._

_-¿A qué lugar? –preguntó Valka, inspeccionando las velas._

_Heather sonrió después de ver que empezaban a alejarse del muelle. Dirigió su vista y les "ordenó"._

_-De regreso a Berk._

_Los chicos y la madre de jefe se vieron entre sí, sin creer lo que les decía._

_-Gasté casi todo mi dinero comprándolos a ustedes, un par de armas y este bote, así que vayamos a Berk. Es el único lugar que conocemos._

_Los esclavos se incomodaron, especialmente Valka._

_-Seguramente está sitiado. –infirió el rubio._

_-Quiero ir hacia allá. –siguió, determinante._

_En el muelle, Brutilda se les quedó viendo cuando empezaban a marcharse, se despidió con la mirada y después subió a uno de los muchos galeones para ir rumbo a Berserk._

.

.

.

Astrid ya estaba un poco más calmada, estaba sentada en la silla, mirando al vacío, sólo acariciando su aún plano vientre. Thorson observó eso desde la cama en la que estaba recostada, pues amablemente su amiga le había permitido descansar en su lecho.

-¿Y cómo te enteraste que estabas embarazada? –preguntó Brutilda, con algo de sueño, aunque con la intención de animarla un poco.

-Porque comí anguila. –comentó como si nada.

-¿Pero si tú la odias más de lo que odiabas a Patán a los quince? –preguntó incrédula, e interesándose en la plática.

-Lo sé, por eso.

.

.

.

_Dagur había intentado entrar a la habitación de Astrid más veces de las que hubiese podido, pero ella se había negado a recibirlo._

_Una semana pasó rápidamente, pero no había tenido noticia de Hipo, él había quedado de reportarse, y a pesar de que Sotma y Karena le podían ayudar, cada vez que algo entraba o salía de ese cuarto era inspeccionado por los guardias._

_Ese día a penas y se había levantado, Dagur le había dicho que después de cumplir con sus obligaciones como esposa podía salir, pero eso significaba que debería volver a verlo y a ser presumida como un pedazo de carne, lo cual, jamás permitiría. Desayunó un poco de lo que Sotma le llevó, pero sentía un poco de agruras, por lo cual se recostó nuevamente._

_Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía días estando somnolienta, con cansancio y fatiga, se mareaba seguido y ni hablar de falta de ejercicio, lo cual empezaba a notar en su abdomen._

_Se rio un poco, quería volver a echar maromas y entrenar con Tormenta, pero mientras Hipo no volviera por ella, no había mucho que pudiera hacer, menos encerrada en ese cuarto._

_No le gustaba estar acostada, pero a decir verdad, no estaba cómoda de otra forma. _

_Pronto sería el atardecer, y ya quería que Sotma llegara con la cena, pues al ser completamente franca, tenía mucha hambre._

_Vio el entremés que le habían dejado, en definitiva no era de su agrado, la anguila ahumada no la comía jamás, le daba repulsión, pero ese detalle no se lo había comentado a nadie en esa isla, y como no le habían llevado eso hasta se día, tenía que aguantarse._

_Daba igual, no se veía mal, incluso, si a acercaba al fuego del reciente fogón que había mandado poner, podría decirse que incluso olía bien. Agarró un pedazo de ese platillo, e inclusive le puso un poco de queso que empezó a derretirse con el paso de los segundos frente a la exposición del calor._

_Lo pensó un momento, antes de llevárselo a la boca y se encogió de hombros. –Pues ya qué._

_Lo peor que le podía pasar era vomitar, sin embargo eso ya ocurría con frecuencia. _

_Lo degustó… y… no sabía nada mal, con eso aguantaría hasta que la cena llegara. De tal forma que se comió la anguila completa. Volvió a recostarse, se rio de sí misma de nuevo, quedando boca arriba en el lecho y se tocó el vientre para calmar las tripas que comenzaban a hacer ruidos extraños. Eso ya no era normal en ella, comer a deshoras, dormirse en las tardes, andar cansada; se burló de ella misma, por favor, ni que estuviera…_

_Ni que estuviera embarazada._

_Ese fugaz pensamiento irónico no se hizo lejano de su mente._

_Abrió los ojos sólo un segundo antes de completar el pensamiento, y se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentada. _

_No sabía mucho de embarazos, ni había discutido con nadie ese tema._

_A lo mucho, por lo que su tía Gylda consultaba a las preñadas en Berk, sentían mareos, cansancio, fatiga, hambre a deshoras, cambios de humor… es decir, todo lo que ella tenía._

_Ignoraba cómo reaccionar ante esa posibilidad, empezó a divagar… el té lo había estado tomando hasta unas dos semanas antes venir a Berserker por lo que no era muy probable, además, estaba la situación de que había sangrado justo cuando llegó…_

_No se perdió ni se desvió, porque escuchó la puerta abrirse, por lo que se puso en pie y a la defensiva, pero de inmediato notó que no era motivo de preocupación porque se trataba de Karena, acompañada de la "esclava"._

_-Perdona la tardanza, pero la carne no se cocía. –comentó Sotma, mientras preparaba la mesa y ponía una taza de té. –Veo que te has comido la anguila…_

_-¿Conocen a alguna comadrona? –preguntó de abrupto poniéndose en pie._

_Las chicas se miraron entre las dos._

_-¿Te sientes mal? –preguntó Karena. –Recuerda que Sotma es partera._

_Las rubias se miraron._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la esclava, curiosa por la actitud de ella._

_-¿Qué sabes de embarazos? –directo al punto con impaciencia. _

_-¿Y por qué quieres saber? –preguntó incauta de nuevo._

_Astrid se mordió el labio, insegura._

_Sotma abrió los ojos, observándola con detenimiento._

_-¿Astrid?_

_-No es muy probable porque… desde que Hipo y yo nos casamos tomo un té de hierbas y… -comenzó._

_-¿Cuándo dejaste de tomar ese té? –preguntó la mucama, tratando de atar algunos cabos sueltos._

_-Dos semanas antes de venir aquí. –comentó nerviosa._

_-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que sangraste? _

_-El día que llegué a Berserker… hace dos meses y medio. –respondió despacio._

_-¿Duró lo de siempre?_

_La mujer lo pensó detenidamente. –No, en realidad… duró menos. Sólo fueron dos o tres días. –informó cayendo por sí misma en muchas cosas que aún ni siquiera reconocía._

_Sotma sonrió de medio lado._

_-¿Nauseas, dolores de cabeza, orinas con frecuencia, antojos? –preguntó rápidamente._

_Ella asintió cada vez más efusivamente con cada síntoma que la mucama le daba._

_-¡Ay por Freyja! –exclamó Karena, empezando a dar saltitos. -¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes? –preguntó entusiasmada._

_-Pensé… pensé que por el té era imposible, y… cuando Hipo y yo hablamos, pues, tenía la sangre, es decir… sangré, hasta donde sé, eso no debe pasar, ¿o sí?_

_-Amm… por lo regular, en las primerizas tienen su ciclo incluso después de concebir… porque es lo que queda en la matriz…_

_Astrid se tocó el vientre y por primera vez lo sintió diferente, o al menos fue consciente de eso._

_-Soy aprendiz de partera, pero…_

_-Revísame. –suplicó, sentándose de nuevo. –No confío en nadie más que en ustedes… por favor. Sé que te debo la vida por lo de hace dos semanas, pero en verdad yo…_

_-Necesitas saberlo ya. –finalizó ella._

_Las chicas asintieron._

_Astrid sabía lo que le iban a hacer, había ayudado en algunas ocasiones a su tía Gylda, pero o dejaba de incomodarle un poco. Aunque si con eso salía de dudas, haría eso y mucho más._

_-Sotma es ayudante de su abuela, ella es una excelente comadrona. –comentó Karena._

_La rubia asintió nerviosa, comenzó a desvestirse, pero Karena le dijo que no era necesario._

_-Si según tú ya han pasado más de tres meses, tu vientre debe estar más abultado, Astrid._

_La mujer se colocó boca arriba y destapó su abdomen._

_Sin embargo, Sotma enfocó su mirada en otra parte del cuerpo, cuando Astrid se tocó un poco el pecho._

_-¿Te duele? –preguntó suspicaz._

_-Un poco, al hacer movimientos bruscos, supongo que es porque no he hecho ejercicio a como acostumbro últimamente._

_Sotma sonrió discretamente, un síntoma más._

_-Tu busto está más… grande, ¿lo has notado?_

_Haddock negó tímida._

_Sotma dirigió su vista al vientre de ella, bajó un poco la falda, sólo para tapar lo necesario, colocó sus manos y lo aplastó ligeramente, pero rebotó de inmediato._

_-Por Freyja…. –exclamó, haciéndose para atrás. Tomó impulso de nuevo y palpó la cadera y el torso de ella, para dar de nuevo un último empuje en su abdomen._

_Karena y Astrid se le quedaron viendo._

_Sotma sonrió, asintió levemente._

_-Lady Astrid, estás embarazada. _

_La rubia no lo creía._

_Estaba… estaba embarazada. Un bebé, un hijo, un heredero._

_Cuando Hipo y ella hablaron de la posibilidad de tener un bebé, no creyó que fuera tan rápido, significaba que todo ese tiempo, ella no había estado sola, que se había traído algo más especial de Berk, no sólo el recuerdo de una asombrosa vida; era una criatura, que comenzaba a crecer, a jugar y a acompañarla dentro de ella._

_Esa decisión la había tomado muy a la ligera, no había recapacitado sobretodo lo que significaba tener un hijo, pero, eso también significaba que…_

_-El pacto está obsoleto. –susurró, poniéndose de pie. –Una alianza mayor al matrimonio y la alianza entre los burglars y los berserker crece dentro de mí._

_Karena la abrazó fuertemente._

_-Felicidades, Astrid. _

_La rubia, al recibir el abrazo, comenzó a creérselo con mayor intensidad._

_-Gracias. –dijo con la voz entrecortada._

_Había estado tan ocupada pensando en la manera de salir de allí, cuando en realidad siempre la tuvo dentro de ella._

_-Iré a decirle a Dagur. –comentó decidida, acomodándose la blusa y queriendo salir._

_Karena la detuvo alarmada._

_-Si mi hermano se entera… hará que pierdas a ese bebé. –advirtió, convencida de lo que hacía ella._

_-Además, tú sola… tienes que avisarle a Hipo, que venga a reclamar lo que es suyo, así no habrá manera de que falle y podrá llevarte, porque el tratado, pues… está anulado._

_La rubia sonrió, era la esperanza que necesitaba._

_Se llevó sus manos a su boca y comenzó a llenar de lágrimas sus ojos._

_Un bebé… una unión única y perfecta entre ella e Hipo._

_Allí, dentro de ella, estaba su respuesta._

_-Es increíble. _

_Pero en definitiva, sería más increíble si pudiera compartir esa felicidad con el resto de Berk._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Ya estaba instalándose en la nueva habitación, más cercana a la de Dagur. Era más espaciosa y al menos tenía una ventana que daba directo al amar. En ese lugar, fue donde finalizó el relato, a su nueva, y por orden directa del jefe berserker, única esclava.

-Vaya Astrid, si Hipo lo hubiese sabido. –musitó Brutilda nostálgica.

Astrid miró por la ventana, hacia el cielo.

-Yo también lo hubiese querido.

Se levantó hacia la ventana, porque se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido.

-¿Qué escandalo es ese?

_"El furia Nocturna escapa"_

Se escuchó por fuera.

Astrid se alarmó, por un momento había olvidado que Chimuelo estaba allí en Berkerser.

-Tengo que impedir que lo maten. –estableció con determinación.

Ese bebé y el dragón, eran lo único que le quedaban de Hipo, no permitiría que se lo arrebataran.

.

.

.

(Continuará en la parte 3)

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Tranquilos, ven?, a Sotma no le pasó nada, fue Dagur y su té de hongos, haha, en realidad existen son hongos noruegos que la tribu Berserker tomaban para ser más fuertes a la hora de la lucha, y en exceso, causaban alucinaciones.

Por fin vimos cómo es que Astrid se enteró de su embarazo, como quiera, falta una parte del capi, espero actualizarla lo más pronto posible.

Les agradezco su apoyo y comprensión, vi que la mayoría se dio cuenta, ¡disculpas aceptadas!, sé que a veces lo hacen de broma, pero al menos digan que es broma sus palabras y compártanme qué es lo que les pareció.

Le reitero nuevamente mi agradecimiento, ven? Cuando me animan, escribo más rápido jeje

Le invito a darle _like_ a mi página en face **Amai do** suelo subir adelantos de mis fics.

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **13 de enero de 2015


	12. Siempre hay una esperanza (III)

**_En fin, estoy de regreso con la última parte de "Siempre hay una esperanza"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capítulo 12: **Siempre hay una esperanza. (Tercera parte)

"Y ahora que sus ojos de rubí se fijan en el oro, no pueden ver a sus lágrimas,

Porque parece que están riendo en lugar de llorar.

Es un recordatorio constante que me dan, de la capacidad humana de crear algo bello,

incluso cuando las cosas están en oscuridad ".

_Cómo robar la espada de un dragón._ –**Cressida Cowell**

**_._**

**_._**

El ruido de los rugidos aturdió a todos los berserkers de la isla. Los sonidos eran tan efusivos que habían desesperado a más de uno, incluso a Astrid que dentro de la fortaleza podía escucharlos con la misma intensidad.

Brutilda iba detrás de ella tratando de detenerla, había presenciado las batallas de sus amigos en Berk, no quería una más, después de todo ella era su una amiga.

-Astrid ten cuidado, por favor, Dagur puede lastimarte. –mencionó, tomándole del hombro cuando había salido rumbo al Gran Salón Berserker.

-No me lastimara si cree que tengo a su heredero dentro de mí. –confrontó, abriendo las puertas para que se dejara ver la escena.

La rubia se adentró al Gran Salón tratando de buscar o remediar esa actitud de su "esposo". Se colocó frente a él, esperando que los demás se hicieran a un lado.

-_Lady mía_ llegas a tiempo para presenciar un momento histórico para Berserk. El furia nocturna que está por ser asesinado. –informó alegre, apuntando con su ballesta, la misma que cinco años atrás llevó para cazarlo en la Isla Dragón.

En el momento en que Chimuelo vio a la rubia dejo de moverse, y Astrid empañó sus ojos como si a través de esa mirada pudiera ver a Hipo.

Con sus ojos trató de calmarlo, y el dragón obedeció, acto que todos aprovecharon para acorralarlo y atarlo. Astrid se acomodó al lado de Dagur, recibiendo por parte de él un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de la cintura.

-Hermosa, ya que me darás un heredero, dime, ¿quieres enterrarle el hacha? –preguntó con cinismo.

Astrid se asustó no quería que le hicieran nada al dragón, y no lo iba a permitir.

En eso entraron Karena y Sotma. La castaña le pidió con ojos suplicantes a Astrid que no hiciera una locura.

-Tal vez deberías esperar un poco para matarlo. –sugirió la rubia, aceptando el abrazo, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Por qué?

La rubia se mordió el labio, pensando en un plan rápido y al estilo berserker para que él creyera eso, claro que se acarició el vientre, pidiéndole a su bebé que le diera un buen y convincente plan.

-Quizá si… si lo reservas para una ocasión especial. –ayudó Karena, viendo que su amiga estaba en aprietos.

-Yo digo que hoy es un día especial, he confirmado que tendré un heredero. –dijo feliz, tomándole la mano a su esposa, alzándola juntos, recibiendo el vitoreo de todos los presentes.

Dagur sonrió.

-Entonces… déjalo para el día en que tu hijo nazca. –pidió Astrid, esa fue la idea fugaz que apareció, apretó su vientre, rogando que esa sugerencia le convenciera lo suficiente.

El jefe miró al Furia Nocturna, había anhelado matarlo desde que lo vio por primera vez, pero era obvio que tendría complacer a su esposa. Giró su mirada al consejo de Berserk y ellos le asintieron.

Volvió a sonreír. –Ya piensas como berserker.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla otra vez.

Tomó del tarro con el té de hongos y se subió a una tarima, donde estaba su asiento. De la mano llevó a Astrid hasta allí, y dio el esperado aviso.

-Campesinos y plebeyos, hoy les digo que mi hermosa esposa está esperando un hijo de mi sangre. El heredero crece dentro de ella, y por lo tanto, le doy mando a partir de este momento, cualquiera que se atreva a desobedecerla, podrá ser quemado vivo. Sólo yo, tendré más poder. –dijo feliz, tronó lo dedos para que apareciera a su lado su hermana. –Karena, trae mi daga.

La castaña obedeció, a paso lento caminó por el área donde colgaban las armas de los berserkers que habían dirigido la isla. Tomó una daga con algo de dolor, porque era la que le pertenecía a su padre. Le entregó el arma a su consanguíneo y le brindó una mirada de lástima a su amiga, aunque en el fondo sintió un poco de pena por su hermano, estaba a punto de hacer algo muy importante en la isla, una tradición de jefes ante la noticia de un embarazo legítimo, pero ese bebé no era su hijo.

Tomó la daga, se levantó un poco la manga de su armadura y se hizo una cortada pequeña y no muy profunda en lo largo de su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó la jefa extrañada por su comportamiento, sobre todo cuando Karena le sujetó las manos por detrás.

-Sostenla. –indicó el desquiciado a su hermana.

-No pasa nada. –alentó Karena, susurrándole a la rubia. Por indicación del jefe, levantó la blusa y bajó un poco su falda.

-¿Qué haces? –masculló, asustada.

-Espera, no repeles o tu hijo saldrá lastimado. –comentó en voz baja, tranquilizándola y haciéndose a un lado.

Dagur le apuntó con el arma ensangrentada. La alzó y le rasguñó el vientre a Astrid.

La rubia cerró los ojos por la pequeña molestia.

A los pocos segundos se escucharon gritos de felicidad.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con extrañeza la hasta que ese entonces era la segunda al mando en Berserk.

-No sangraste. –murmuró, Karena.

_Camicazi _se observó el vientre, donde sólo se veía un rasguño de color rosita.

-Significa que… -fue interrumpida por Dagur.

-¡Es un varón! –gritó el desquiciado. –Mi primer hijo es un varón. –exclamó feliz, alzando los brazos.

Dicho lo anterior, Dagur tocó el vientre y le dejó una mancha de sangre, justo debajo de donde le había hecho la herida.

.

.

Al término de varias felicitaciones que le hicieron a Astrid y al jefe, la rubia se dirigió a su nueva habitación, seguida de las dos esclavas y de Karena.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Astrid, sentándose en una silla, mientras exprimía un pedazo de tela y limpiaba la sangre seca de su abdomen.

Karena estaba recargada en la pared mientras que Sotma terminaba de servir la cena.

-Es una vieja tradición berserker. –comentó la hermana del loco. –El jefe hiere el vientre de su esposa, y si la herida sangra, es una mujer.

-Eso es tonto, ¿por qué sangre? –preguntó Brutilda.

-Pues porque las mujeres sangramos. –siguió la castaña. –En fin, si no sangra es hombre, porque se relaciona con la fuerza y fortaleza de un jefe; después el padre coloca su mano ensangrentada sobre el abdomen, indicando que reconoce a ese heredero como legítimo… es decir, de su misma sangre.

Astrid dejó de lavarse desesperadamente para comenzar a hacerlo más despacio, pues ya había quitado casi todos los rastros de sangre.

-Al menos no tiene dudas. –dijo Brutilda.

-Y al menos conseguí más tiempo para salvar a Chimuelo. –finalizó Astrid. –Aunque no me fio mucho de él, en cualquier oportunidad tratará de hacerle daño.

Las chicas se vieron entre ellas, pero esta ocasión no había mucho por hacer.

.

.

Ese día había sido muy loco. En realidad, todos los días desde que llegó a Berserk habían causado un desagradable sabor de boca, a excepción de cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, fuera de allí, habían causado decepciones malas experiencias; pero en definitiva, ese se llevaba el primer lugar.

Tenía frente a ella lo último que quedaba de Hipo, y probablemente de Berk.

Ya era el anochecer, y por fin estaba a solas.

Bueno, sólo estaban ella y su bebé.

Ella era fuerte, cuando sus padres murieron reprimió sus lágrimas, dejando salir unas cuantas. _"Bien lloradas, Astrid"_, le dijo su tío mientras Gylda la abrazaba. Un par de lágrimas después con la muerte de sus abuelos, pero nunca había tenido un llanto como el que se había atorado ahora en su garganta. Toda su vida presumió de ser fuerte, quizá lo era, pero no como ella creía serlo.

Alejarse de Berk fue un golpe muy duro. Perder a Tormenta lo fue aún peor. Pero perder a Hipo, la había acabado por completo.

Ni siquiera tenía su cuerpo para velarlo como era debido, las tradiciones vikingas no podían cumplirse con él. Sintió una necesidad de gritar, de romperle la cara al maldito de Drago.

Tomó las trenzas que Heather cortó de la cabeza de él, le mandó pedir un arco a Sotma y salió de la fortaleza, rumbo a la playa.

-Iré contigo, si quieres. –dijo Brutilda, quien escuchó cuando ella iba a salir de la habitación.

Astrid asintió y dejó que la acompañara.

Llegaron a la playa, no había mucho oleaje, así que colocaron sobre el agua una canasta que hicieron con ramitas. Le pusieron unas flores y en medio, después de que la rubia besara con cuidado, los mechones del cabello de Hipo.

-El mundo ha perdido un gran guerrero, un entrenador de dragones, un jinete, un excelente jefe… -a cada palabra, la voz de la gemela se iba quebrando. –Un esposo, un irremplazable amigo…

-Y aunque no lo supo, un padre. –finalizó Astrid, dejando ir la canastita flotante. –Adiós mi amor, adiós _babe._

La viuda dejó caer un par de lágrimas que se mezclaron con el resto del agua salina en la playa.

Astrid apuntó su arco, seguida de Brutilda, y dejó ir una flecha a la que recién se le había puesto al arma, para después, dejarlo ir con facilidad y permitir que la canasta empezara a incinerarse.

Brutilda se admiró la manera en que Astrid resistía ese dolor.

-Gracias por estar aquí, Tilda. Pero necesito estar a solas, por favor.

Thorson entendió, le tocó un hombro a su amiga y regresó a su cuarto, uno que compartía con Sotma.

Y por fin, después de mucho dolor, de mucho resentimiento, Astrid lloró, en silencio, teniendo como único testigo a esa luna, permitiendo que sus lágrimas se diluyeran entre las olas del mar.

-Nos hicimos una promesa, Hipo… siempre juntos. –gimió con el llanto entrecortado. –No me dejes, por favor estoy esperando un hijo tuyo… –suplicó en vanamente en un susurro mientras sujetaba fuertemente el collar que él le había dado hacía varios años.

.

.

_Lo había buscado por toda la isla._

_El hielo seguía duro y causaba la sensación de más frío en todo Berk. No estaba en el hangar ni en ningún otro lado, así que trató ubicarse en un sitio conocido por los dos. No creía que fuera capaz de dejar la isla, no a unas horas de haber sido elegido como jefe, pero si algo conocía de Hipo, es que podía llegar a ser impredecible._

_Fue al claro en donde conoció a Chimuelo, pero nada, aun no aparecía._

_-Vamos, chica. Busquemos al irresponsable de mi novio, si no lo encuentro lo golpearé, no me importa que ahora sea mi jefe. –comentó mientras volaba, pero justo cuando iba a emprender vuelo, lo vio sentado en el piso, al lado del Furia Nocturna._

_Sonrió al verlo por fin y se tranquilizó, no había escapado de la aldea como Brutacio cometó. Le indicó a Tormenta que guardara silencio mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a él. Iba con la intención de asustarlo, pero dejó esa idea cuando escuchó varios sollozos._

_Algo dentro de ella cambió, no le gustaba verlo sufrir._

_-No creo poder con esto. –escuchó en voz casi inaudible._

_La rubia se alertó._

_-Claro que podrás. –aseguró con voz firme._

_Hipo se giró a verla de inmediato, pues se sorprendió, creía estar solo._

_-No digas eso, Hipo. –se colocó a su lado, con rapidez. -Lamento mucho lo de tu papá, pero… babe, lo que hiciste hace unas horas… fue increíble. –le colocó sus manos alrededor de su rostro. -Jamás se había visto algo así en Berk, ni se verá._

_Hipo no fue capaz de mantener la vista en la de ella._

_-Creo que jamás me sentiré lo suficientemente bueno para ser jefe. _

_-Tal vez nunca lo estarás. –sinceró._

_Hipo la volteó a ver._

_-Gracias por tus ánimos. –dijo irónicamente._

_-Me refiero a que… no se trata de estar preparado. –comentó mientras jugaba con su cabello, pero esta vez sin hacerle trenzas. –Se trata de asumir responsabilidades. Hipo… viste a toda la aldea celebrar cuando Gothi te nombró jefe, caray, jamás había visto algo así._

_-Tal vez es porque no había de dónde más elegir. Era yo, o Patán. _

_-Patán fue el primero en celebrar. –recordó._

_-Sí, él tampoco quiere ser jefe. –ironizó, no queriendo aceptar la realidad._

_Astrid le dio un golpe en un costado._

_-¿Y ahora por qué? _

_-Porque no quieres ver lo mucho que puedes lograr siendo jefe._

_Hipo resopló mientras se ponía de pie._

_-No es que no vea lo que se puede lograr._

_-Hipo, has trasformado la vida vikinga desde que conociste a Chimuelo. –dijo, como su fuera obvio. –Siendo el hijo del jefe, y siendo un jefe sustituto en varias ocasiones… tú padre quería que fueras su sucesor, y… estaría tan orgulloso como lo están todos, como lo estoy yo. –sinceró._

_Hipo la miró dubitativo._

_-Es… es demasiado para mí solo. –confesó. –Es una gran responsabilidad._

_-Tal vez. –puso si mano sobre su pecho. –Pero no estás solo, Hipo. Tienes a Chimuelo, a Bocón, a tu mamá… me tienes a mí… **nunca estarás solo.** –prometió._

_Hipo acarició la mano de la rubia por encima de la suya._

_-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe. _

_La rubia se asustó, tal vez Brutacio no estaba tan loco._

_-¿Vas a declinar? _

_Hip se puso de pie, después Astrid lo siguió. Observó cómo es que Tormenta y Chimuelo jugaban un poco, como si ellos mismos se animaran. Sonrió, volteando a ver a su chica._

_-¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia? –preguntó con nostalgia._

_¿A qué venía eso?_

_-¿Cuál de las dos veces? –bromeó, recordando las anécdotas._

_-La primera. –indicó._

_Astrid sonrió de medio lado, sacando el collar que siempre portaba alrededor de su cuerpo._

_-¿Me puedes regresar el collar?, quisiera agregarle algo. –comentó con ternura._

_En un principio, la rubia se desconcertó, pero accedió, otorgándolo con confianza ciega._

_-¿Qué tienes en mente? –preguntó._

_-Algo curioso._

_Astrid se cruzó de brazos._

_-No te salgas del tema. –pidió después de dárselo._

_-No lo hago… es solo que se me ocurrió una idea._

_-¿Y de qué se trata entonces? _

_El jefe volteó a ver a la muchacha y a los dragones._

_-Nadie me preguntó si quería ser jefe. Y para ser sincero no le ponía mucha atención a mi padre cuando me instruía para ser uno. –comentó pensativo._

_-Te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿vas a declinar? –preguntó con horror, como si fuera una ofensa, y la verdad es que lo era._

_Hipo la miró, abrazándola en el acto, sorprendiendo a la rubia._

_-Sí._

_._

_._

_._

Estuvo así toda la noche. Hasta que sintió que la garganta empezaba a lastimarle, fue cuando recordó que debía regresar, total, no conseguiría nada allí, y desde que había tenido hipotermia sufría constantes problemas de salud.

-Mi chico dragón, te prometo que recuperaré Berk, y nuestro hijo… –acarició su vientre. –… será el jefe, igual que todos sus antepasados Haddock.

Derramó una última lágrima, respiró hondo, y con un semblante inexpresivo de dolor, regresó a la fortaleza, pero antes, tenía alguien muy especial a quien visitar.

Entró con cautela a los establos y sufrió al pasar por las celdas de los dragones.

Estaban en una vida deplorable.

Sabía que algunos soldados berserkers los usaban para perseguirlos y cazarlos. Les cortaban las alas y les picaban los ojos. No se imaginaba que fuera tan fuerte e impactante todo lo que les acontecía a ellos.

-¿Dónde estarás? –preguntó al aire, moviendo la antorcha que llevaba consigo.

Miró alrededor y vio los dragones a punto de morir. Y eso que no tenían más de tres días de haberlos atrapado, pues cada dragón que capturaban, entre ella y Karena los liberaban.

Caminó por los oscuros y mohosos pasillos hasta que vio una puerta de metal, colocó la candela de madera en la base de la pared y se dispuso a abrir esa celda. Era algo pesada, así que dudo en hacerlo, principalmente porque Sotma le había comentado que no debía hacer esfuerzos mayores, pero con un poco de determinación, la puerta se abrió.

Entró con sigilo y logró visualizar a un dragón que estaba frente a ella. Estaba pétreo, e inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, pero no enfocándola a ella.

-¿Chimuelo? –preguntó, tratando de poner una mano sobre su hocico. –Soy yo.

El reptil ni se inmutó.

-Te traje pescado. –dijo, colocándolo frente a él. –Me imagino que debes tener hambre.

El dragón se puso a la defensiva, pero cuando notó que se trataba de la rubia, disminuyó en su señal de alerta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, hasta que el dragón de piel oscura se acercó, colocando su cabeza cerca de Astrid, clara señal que conocía, indicando que quería que lo acariciara.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer una lagrimita encima de su frente, llamando la atención del reptil.

-Chimuelo… ¿Hipo en serio está muerto?

El dragón se hizo a un lado, como si estuviera avergonzado, y para la rubia, la mirada de culpabilidad en Chimuelo le hizo perder las esperanzas.

.

.

.

-No siento los brazos. –se quejó Eret, atracando en lo que quedaba en el muelle de Berk. –Pero mi ama dice que reme, pues obedezco. –comentó con sorna.

Heather giró los ojos incómoda. Se acercó a sus esclavos.

-Patapez. Acércate. –ordenó.

El rubio se dirigió con indiferencia, por alguna razón que no quería reconocer le dolía su desprecio. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, la castaña le cortó las cadenas de los pies que llevaba, señal clara de todos los esclavos vikingos.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te libero. –dijo con simplicidad, mientras hacía lo mismo con Eret y Valka.

-¿Y por qué? –preguntó Patapez, extrañado, sobándose las muñecas al no tener presión física.

Heather resopló, poniendo el puentecito de madera que unía el galeón con el muelle.

-Porque los compré con esa intención. Quería que me ayudaran a regresar a Berk.

Los tres se miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué?

La ojiverde sonrió.

-Porque de todos los berkianos, ustedes eran de más ayuda, pero descuiden, pronto iremos por ellos.

-¿Ayuda? –preguntó Valka.

La castaña sonrió otra vez cuando escuchó unos ruidos contra la madera del muelle.

-De ayuda para Hipo. –se escuchó la voz que le brindó esperanzas de nuevo a los tres.

Cuando escucharon la frágil pero decidida voz, todos voltearon y suspiraron asombrados. -Gylda…

.

.

.

_Astrid abrió la boca, indignada._

_-¿Qué dices? ¿Declinar? _

_Hipo asintió, empezando a pensar en las palabras que debía decirle._

_-Pediré al consejo que nombren a otro jefe si…_

_-¡Hipo! –reclamó la rubia, a punto de pegarle; ¿acaso no había entendido lo mucho que Berk lo admiraba?, pero el castaño retuvo su mano, a sabiendas de la manera adecuada de frenarla._

_-Que nombren a otro jefe si tú no estás conmigo. –completó con decisión, mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_La rubia abrió la boca, incrédula._

_¿Qué significaban esas palabras? _

_Un día antes Hipo le había propuesto "matrimonio" a ella, le había dicho que quería estar juntos por siempre, pero no a ese grado. No tan pronto, pero si se lo pedía, le diría que sí en ese mismo instante. _

_-No quiero ser jefe, Astrid. No solo…. No puedo._

_-¿Qué intentas decir? –preguntó en un susurro, sin creer lo que su novio decía, o tal vez sin albergar esperanzas de un futuro más visualizado._

_-¿Qué interpretas tú? –cuestionó el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No sé, que me quieres a tu lado, quizá._

_Hipo sonrió ante la inocencia que Astrid creía no tener._

_-Ayer te lo dije cuando te di esta pulsera. –comentó, tomando su mano, introduciendo levemente su mano debajo de la manga de la chica, rodeando la cadena que tiempo atrás Estoico le había pedido que se la diera. –Quiero estar contigo, y ahora… tal vez no lo había pensado a consideración pero… así es._

_Ambos sonrieron, ya no necesitaban las palabras para descifrar lo que el otro quería decir._

_-No sólo te quiero a mi lado, te necesito, mi lady._

_La chica lo abrazó._

_-Esa es mi única condición, que me apoyes… eres mi única condición. –susurró cerca de oído, reafirmando y aclarando lo que había dicho._

_Astrid se afianzó más a él, correspondiendo con desesperación ese abrazo._

_Era algo que no tenía ni porqué dudar, ni preguntar, pero que la hacía inmensamente feliz cada que él le recordaba la promesa de un futuro juntos. Ahora no sólo se trataba de ser su novia y cómplice, sino algo más, algo más que aún no le preguntaba oficialmente, pero que por la insinuación de las palabras, y el contexto de su tono de voz, infería feliz._

_-Cuenta con eso._

_Unieron sus frentes para mantener sus miradas._

_-Siempre juntos, como un equipo. –pidió el jefe, en realidad rogó._

_Astrid asintió, besándole la puntita de la nariz. Le sonrió y se mordió el labio. Finalmente se hizo para atrás, pero le pareció curioso ver a su novio reírse._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_Hipo aguantó una risa._

_-Nada, es… tu frente, al abrazarnos el símbolo se te grabó a ti también. –comentó mientras le frotaba su coronilla y acomodaba el flequillo._

_La rubia aprovechó para limpiarle a él de la misma forma._

_Una vez que estuvieron limpios de ceniza, Astrid le dio un golpe muy ligero._

_ -Vamos, chico dragón._

_-¿Chico dragón? –cuestionó al notar el nuevo sobre nombre._

_-¿O prefieres que sea jefe dragón? –insinuó, empezando a caminar._

_-"Chico dragón" está bien._

_Sonrió coquetamente, ambos montaron a sus respectivos dragones y emprendieron vuelo hacia Berk, pues debía tener muchas reparaciones para iniciar con la nueva etapa de Hipo como jefe._

.

.

-¡Hijo! –gritó Valka, sin creerse que tenía a su vástago frente a ella. Se abalanzó hacia la cama, para cerciorarse que respiraba y trató de abrazarlo, pero un quejido de dolor la hizo retroceder.

-Aun no cicatriza bien la herida. –dijo la tía de Astrid.

-Pe… pe… pero ¿cómo es posible? –preguntó Eret, feliz de ver a su amigo vivo, aunque dormido.

-La verdad no estoy muy segura, sólo sé que Heather nos ayudó. –informó, a la aldea, donde algunos aldeanos que alcanzaron a esconderse en los refugios, en su mayoría mujeres y niños, ayudaron a Hipo. –Quienes nos quedamos aquí, le demos la vida. –comentó, haciendo que la muchacha se sonrojara.

Patapez se sintió culpable por la actitud que tomó con la chica, pero aun así, le debía muchas explicaciones.

Ahora lo importante era comenzar con el plan para recuperar Berk, los dragones, y, leyendo la mente de Hipo, Astrid.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Creyeron que mataría a mi castaño?**,ok, no respondan, pero tampoco maté a Yamato en **El poder de los emblemas** jaja

Tranquilos, ven?, Hipo está vivito y coleando, ahora, lo que importa es la manera en que recuperaran a Berk.

Lástima que algunos de ustedes me mandaron mensajes diciendo que dejarán de leer esta historia, qué lastima, pero ya sabes que no obligo a nadie, aquí somos masoquistas jeje

Espero que pronto Astrid se enteré de la verdad, y no odien a Heather, que sufre mucho.

Le reitero nuevamente mi agradecimiento.

Le invito a darle _like_ a mi página en face **Amai do** suelo subir adelantos de mis fics.

Si ya no público, feliz día del sorato, digo… del amor y la amistad 8ese chiste jamás pasa de moda)

Nota curiosa: Hago un pequeño guiño a mi fic: **_Nunca estarás solo_**

Hasta la próxima.

.

.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **10 de febrero de 2015


	13. No siempre se gana (I)

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Espera un poco más**

"Un héroe no puede triunfar todo el tiempo.

A veces será derrotado,

y la manera en que se enfrenta a la derrota es una prueba de su carácter ".

_Cómo robar la espada de un dragón._ –**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

La mirada del furia Nocturna también la llenó de culpa.

-Debí irme en cuanto tenía la oportunidad… si me hubiese ido con Hipo… -la rubia se dejó caer alrededor del dragón.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que él traía una herida que sangraba.

-¿Fue durante la pelea? –preguntó, empezando a colocar un poco de agua y acariciarlo suavemente

El dragón asintió dócilmente, permitiéndose los mimos que le daba la esposa de su jinete.

Pero de repente, Chimuelo se alejó de la chica, poniéndose a la defensiva, así como la primera vez que se conocieron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó asustada.

El dragón se acercó a ella, como si intentara atacarla, aspecto que asustó a Astrid. Sobretodo cuando él colocó su hocico cerca de su vientre.

_"Tendré un varón"_

Recordó la escena del mediodía en el Gran Salón Berserker.

La rubia intentó colocar su mano sobre la cabeza, pero el reptil se alejó.

Astrid identificó que esa era una mirada reclamatoria de su parte, así que tratando de adivinar a qué se refería encaró al dragón.

-No, no, Chimuelo. –lo detuvo, hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

Giró su cabeza hasta cerciorarse que no había berserkers que escucharan la confesión que ella iba a hacer.

-Es verdad que estoy embarazada. –aclaró casi susurrando. –Pero es un bebé de Hipo.

Cuando el dragón escuchó el nombre de su jinete prestó atención, viendo el vientre de la muchacha.

-Ya has visto a los bebés en Berk. Son humanos pequeños… según los rituales berserkers dicen que es un niño. –dijo con una sonrisa, hablando con voz baja. –Será como un Hipo pequeño.

Cuando Chimuelo vio las traviesas lágrimas de la rubia, él se contagió de la emoción.

-¿Me ayudarás a cuidarlo, verdad? –preguntó al ver que daba saltitos.

El reptil asintió efusivamente.

Astrid sonrió complacida, pero un fuerte calambre la hizo doblarse de dolor.

-Au… -se quejó con sorpresa llevándose sus manos al abdomen.

El dragón fue testigo de esa dolencia, comenzando a hacer ruiditos para animarla; pero los calambres de la rubia era cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Qué me pasa? –se preguntó mientras se sujetaba el vientre con ambas manos.

El dragón conocía poco del cuerpo humano, pero sabía que cuando alguien lloraba es porque tenía un dolor que le afectaba en su salud, por lo que empezó a alarmarse.

Emitió fuertes rugidos, se movió ferozmente, tratando de desprenderse de las fuertes cadenas que lo apresaban a las paredes, tenía que ayudar a la pareja de su amigo, y también, a su futuro jinete, si no había podido salvar a Hipo, al menos salvaría a su heredero.

Para la jefa, esos dolores no eran nada comparados a los cólicos que le daba cada mes que bajaba su sangre, ni mucho menos a los golpes que había recibido en batalla, y por supuesto, no eran nada similares a los ligeros y hermosos movimientos que había empezado a sentir dentro de ella.

Se dobló de dolor y su preocupación aumentó a un siguiente nivel cuando vio que había una mancha oscura que se incrementaba entre sus piernas.

-No… -susurró aterrada. –Estoy sangrando.

Chimuelo se movió más rápido, quería ayudarla, y la única manera era sacándola de ese lugar.

Un fuerte rugido y movimientos salvajes fueron el resultado de tal intención.

Astrid ni escuchó el rugido ensordecedor, porque en su mente, o mejor dicho en su interior, empezaba a escuchar los tenues y casi imperceptibles latidos, no de ella, sino del bebé. Lamentablemente, con ese pensamiento fue desvaneciéndose hasta quedar inconsciente, de no haber sido por Chimuelo, ella se habría golpeado en la cabeza o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo, aumentando el riesgo de perder al bebé.

.

.

.

Respiraba y le dolía. Sentía punzadas fuertes en su vientre y a su alrededor mucho movimiento aturdiéndola más.

-Lady Camicazi, es necesario que tome este té. –escuchó a lo lejos, pero no fue muy atenta de identificar quién le ordenaba eso.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó aturdida mientras se sentaba.

-No te sientes. –detuvo Brutilda, empujándola levemente hacia abajo de nueva cuenta.

Cuando su cabeza tocó de nuevo la cama, ella recordó lo que había pasado. Tocó su vientre y fue consciente del peligro que había.

Sotma se lavaba las manos y preparaba algunas hierbas. Se acercó a la rubia y trató de calmarla.

-Estarás bien, sólo fue un pequeño sangrado. –calmó, a sabiendas que la tranquilidad era importante para que el embarazo llegara a felices términos.

En ese momento fue cuando la rubia estuvo al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Tomó la mano de la curandera, apretándola con desesperación.

-Sotma… no puedo perder a este bebé, es lo único que me mantiene firme. –rogó, empezando a cristalizarse su mirada.

Ver a la fuerte Astrid con esa impotencia le partió el corazón. Pero lamentablemente era algo que iba más allá de su control.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que te tomes los tés que te demos, y claro, guardar reposo absoluto. –alentó, pero por más que intentara sugerir la explicación, ella sabía que había algo extraño en su preñez. La primera señal de esto es que ella había sangrado casi un mes después de concebir, y ni decir sobre los calambres que le daban de vez en cuando. La curandera sabía que no podía ni debía incrementar las esperanzas de ella, probablemente ese bebé no se lograría, aunque ella creía en los milagros.

La rubia asintió efusivamente extendiendo la mano para tomar una taza con el contenido. No sabía tan mal, pues era parte de la alimentación que llevaba desde que supo de su embarazo. Como estaba caliente, lo tomó a pequeños sorbos.

-¿De casualidad cargaste algo pesado? –preguntó Sotma, cambiando de tema.

Astrid negó, sin embargo recordó cuando estaba con el Chimuelo.

-Abrí una puerta que estaba algo dura…. –confesó, sintiéndose culpable por poner a su bebé en riesgo.

Sotma y su abuela se miraron, descifrando la realidad.

-Lady Camicazi debe dejar de hacer esfuerzos grandes, no son nada provechosos para su salud, además, no debe andar sola… de no haber sido por el dragón…

-¿Qué le pasó al dragón? –interrumpió con preocupación.

-Llevé a Chimuelo de regreso al calabozo. –tranquilizó Brutilda, haciendo movimientos con sus manos. –Él rompió con las cadenas que lo tenían atado y te trajo encima de su lomo hasta los cuartos.

La rubia sonrió por la fuerza de ese dragón, una vez más le debía la vida.

-Afortunadamente Tilda escuchó los rugidos del dragón y fue para allá, además que mi hermano estaba dormido, de esa manera nadie se dio cuenta de que había salido de su prisión. –comentó Karena, después de bostezar.

Astrid las miró, era entrada la mañana, por lo que a esas horas, la mayoría del pueblo seguía descansando.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme. –gratificó de manera sincera a las cuatro mujeres que le había auxiliado.

-Debes agradecerle a Chimuelo, de no ser por él, no habríamos dado contigo fácilmente. –finalizó Sotma.

El peligro había pasado, aunque las esperanzas y las probabilidades de supervivencia para ese bebé, disminuían cada día; por desgracia así eran las cosas en la antigüedad.

.

.

.

Los esclavos liberados y los sobrevinientes de Berk estaban alrededor de una fogata interna. Comían algo de pescado para abastecer sus hambrientos estómagos mientras que Heather contaba una historia.

-Cuando Drago aventó a Hipo, vi cómo el derrumbe se desmoronaba sobre él, pero también, vi caer a uno de los hombres de su ejército. –inició rápidamente. –Y para variar, Manodura me mandó a mí…

El resto recordó el momento en que la castaña narró.

-En el instante en que ella fue a buscar a Hipo, uno de los refugios debajo de la montaña quedó expuesto, que es donde algunas mujeres y yo habíamos entrado. –siguió Gylda. –Cuando escuché lo del derrumbe, inmediatamente fui a ver, y… allí estaba Hipo.

-Y también uno de los hombres de Drago. –finalizó Heather.

Los oyentes se sintieron mal por la manera en que trataron a la chica durante los cinco días que habían pasado.

-Por eso te tardaste mientras traías a Hipo, ¿no? –preguntó Eret, con remordimiento por el tacto a ella.

La chica asintió con pena.

-Curiosamente ese hombre perdió la pierna al instante, así que rápidamente le quitamos las prendas que estaban más visibles a Hipo, como su prótesis y el casco. –confesó Hofferson, recordando la velocidad con la que actuaron.

-Además de que le corté las trenzas de Hipo, tratando de unirlas al cabello del varón para que en realidad creyeran que se trataba él, pues la cara estaba casi deshecha por la roca que le cayó.

Todos suspiraron aliviados.

-Lamento no haberles dicho nada, pero en realidad quería que Dagur y Drago se creyera eso. –comentó Heather. –Debí decirles esto cuando los compré, pero… algo me decía que debía esperar.

Los chicos y Valka sonrieron agradecidos.

-No hay nada qué perdonar.

.

.

.

Entró al cuarto algo angustiada, sin embargo por alguna razón, dentro de ella se sentía con un cúmulo de emociones por la próxima llegada de ese bebé. Astrid no era nada suyo, pero con el tiempo había desarrollado un cariño/admiración por la rubia, además, que quería mucho a Hipo, y al no estar él, procuraría el bienestar de ese heredero que dejó. Velaría por Astrid para que su hijo naciera bien y sin problemas porque sabía que el primer año era de prueba para todos los bebés.

Según Sotma el peligro había pasado para la rubia, sólo que no debía hacer esfuerzos y estar en absoluto reposo, lo cual fue un buen pretexto para que Dagur ni siquiera la fuera a visitar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Brutilda al notar que ella estaba absorta mirando al vacío.

Asintió levemente.

-¿Ha habido alguna novedad, molestia, sangrado? –preguntó con preocupación, dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Astrid negó tranquila. –No, todo bien, pues ya han pasado varios días, al parecer el peligro pasó.

Brutilda sonrió.

-Me alegra. –sinceró.

-No quiero perder a este bebé. –confesó. –No sé qué sería de mí.

Brutilda sintió que su corazón se acongojaba debido a las palabras de su amiga.

-No lo harás, si ese bebé es tan fuerte como sus padres es seguro que lograra sobrevivir a mucho más.

Ambas se miraron con complicidad, pero antes de que se pusieran cursis y envueltas en esas actitudes que tienen las mujeres cuando hablando de bebés, Tilda se dispuso a servir el desayuno.

-Deja eso, yo puedo hacerlo sola. –dijo Astrid, quitando la jarra de leche de yak a la rubia después de ponerse de pie.

Brutilda se hizo hacia atrás.

-Es mi deber Astrid. Recuerda que soy tu esclava.

-Eres mi amiga. Que no hablemos muy seguido y que tengas diferentes puntos de vista no quiere decir que no lo seas.

Thorson sonrió.

-¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó la jefa partiendo el pan.

-Los esclavos no desayunan. –informó, después de que Astrid le entregara un pedazo que acababa de cortar, sin poder dar alguna objeción. –Aunque ahora que sé que me dejarás comer contigo, creo que traeré más desayuno a partir de mañana.

-Pero aquí hay dos porciones. –preguntó curiosa, pues había dado por hecho que desayunarían juntas.

-Sí, yo te traje de más, debes comer por dos personas. –dijo emocionada, metiéndole un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Astrid tocó su vientre mientras sonreía y tragaba.

-Gracias.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Tilda interpretó que su amiga pasaba por momentos complicados, y cómo no, no era la única.

Brutilda aprovechó para ver hacia el horizonte por la ventana, específicamente hacia el este, dirección en la que Berk debía encontrarse.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y otro más fuerte en la garganta.

Miró a su amiga de nueva cuenta y sonrió al recordar la historia que ella seguía escribiendo. Discretamente, la gemela tocó sus labios y sonrió amargamente… ella también tenía una historia que contar y digna de ser relatada.

_"Ojala hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo"._

_._

_._

_._

_Hipo le había ordenado específicamente a Heather y a Brutilda que se encargaran de salvaguardar las vidas de las personas que hubiera allí en Berk. Ayudó a mujeres y niños a entrar los refugios que había en medio de cuevas prácticamente imperceptibles en medio del relieve de la isla._

_-Creo que deberías quedarte. –comentó Brutacio. _

_La rubia exasperó._

_-Me necesitas para montar al dragón, no lo olvides. –comentó como si fuera obvio después de arrojar una canasta con víveres a un sótano. _

_-Sí, pero Hipo dijo que te quedaras con ellos. –confrontó su gemelo dándole un golpe en su cabeza._

_-Y yo digo que quiero la guerra, ya sabes… _

_Una mini discusión se vio entre los consanguíneos, pero Patapez la interrumpió._

_-Hipo te necesita en el frente, Tacio. –dijo, colocando en el suelo un costal de semillas en caso de necesitarlas para alimentar a los refugiados. –Drago está a unos minutos del muelle. Hipo ha mandado las fortalezas._

_Los gemelos asintieron, esa decisión sólo significaba la inminente guerra._

_Brutilda abrió las puertas de la armería para entregar artefactos filosos y dañinos. Con rapidez y precisión se dedicó a otorgar a los aldeanos que le pidieran un arma. _

_Hachas, espadas, navajas, dagas… cada uno para cada vikingo._

_-Yo quiero algo especial. –comentó una voz. _

_Brutilda se volteó para verlo._

_Últimamente se sentía extraña cuando él estaba cerca. Por un lado sentía una necesidad de golpearlo, pero por otro por otro lado no tenía idea de ese aleteo de Gronckle que sentía dentro de su estómago. _

_¿Qué era?, ¿acaso esa necesidad de sentirse poderosa porque él le hacía sentirse especial? ¿O era otra razón que le daba miedo descubrir?_

_-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó con determinación fingida._

_-Un hacha, la mía se rompió en la última visita a Berserk. –comentó con galantería._

_Thorson se acercó a él y le aventó el mango del hacha contra su pecho. _

_-Aquí tienes. –espetó, no le gustaba sentirse afligida o vulnerable por él._

_-Gracias, mi valquiria._

_Cuando escuchó eso, la rubia se paró en seco._

_Patán tragó saliva._

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó en un susurro._

_Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan tierno._

_._

_._

_._

Valka acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo.

Veía su pecho alzarse un poco con cada respiración y cómo bajaba al exhalar.

Se veía indefenso, completamente expuesto, pero a la vez, lo veía completamente como un hombre. Incluso hacia un año que lo había vuelto a ver y no era nada que ver con él. Sus facciones eran más afiladas e incluso había embarnecido un poco, tenía más barba y ya no era tan lampiño. Día a día dejaba de ser un muchacho y se convertía en hombre y jefe de quien Berk se enorgullecía y regodeaba ante cada isla del archipiélago.

Pero en ese momento ella lo volvía a ver como ese bebé que vanamente intentó proteger más de veinte años atrás. Cuando por primera vez lo pusieron entre sus brazos, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. No soportaría perderlo, había sentido esa sensación en tres ocasiones, cuando lo abandonó en Berk, cuando él quedó atrapado entre el hielo con Chimuelo y cuando creyó que había sido aplastado por el derrumbe.

Era el peor sentimiento que un madre puede experimentar, el de perder a un hijo… ella había pasado por ese dolor, y no sólo con Hipo, sino con…

-Valka… encontramos a un grupo de Nadders en el bosque, estaban bastante heridos. –informó Bocón.

La mujer se secó algunas lagrimillas.

-¿En el bosque? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Así es, al parecer los dragones vuelven a sus lugares de nacimiento. –comentó con alegría. –Es sólo que siguen agitados por la batalla, y los jinetes que fueron necesitan de un guía… ¿podrías ir?

Valka se enderezó. –Seguro, voy hacia allá, lástima que no está Astrid. –murmuró lo último.

-Eso mismo pensé yo.

El herrero salió del cuarto al que Hipo había sido trasladado, la castaña le dio un beso maternal a su hijo en la frente antes de tomar su bastón para salir, pero se topó a una bonita chica que entraba a la habitación.

-La señora Gylda dijo que pusieran estos vendajes en las heridas de Hipo, dice que casi cicatrizan, pero que es importante que no dejen de limpiarlas.

Valka dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Ay, Heather. –miró a su hijo. -¿Podrías decirle a Gylda que las ponga ella?, es que voy al bosque a ayudar a unos dragones antes de que hagan destrozos. –comentó apurada. –A menos que me quieras ayudar.

La muchachita abrió los ojos.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no es difícil, así como están, sólo los pones encima de su herida, y ya, lo vuelves a tapar. –comentó, bajando por las escaleras. –Confío en ti.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse, abajo estaba Eret, quien en ausencia del jefe y los suplentes, ayudó en las listas y censo de Berk.

Heather resopló y caminó hasta la cama. Con cuidado extendió las vendas con ungüento, destapó pudorosamente la cobija, giró su cabeza, cerró los ojos y levantó la camisa de Hipo hasta liberar el costado derecho. Retiró el pedazo de tela y colocó rápidamente el nuevo. Cuando hubo acabado resopló.

Se sintió enrojecer sólo por acariciar levemente el torso del joven, sus mejillas ardieron al grado de tener que echarse aire varias veces… no entendía que le ocurría. Bueno, en realidad sí sabía. Ella quería a Hipo, lo quería desde la primera vez que estuvo allí en Berk.

Se acercó un poco acarició su frente, ya no tenía fiebre, pero como quiera le puso otro paño empapado. Pasó su mano por el rostro de él y se asustó cuando otra mano la sujetó con termina.

Se alarmó como su fuera una niña pequeña que había sido descubierta en una travesura.

-Em… yo…

-¿Mi lady? –preguntó Hipo, acariciando la mano que tenía en su rostro.

El castaño por fin había despertado, tratando de enfocar su mirada en la de su rubia soñada, pero no la encontró.

La castaña sintió un nudo en la garganta, ella estaba tratando de usurpar un lugar que no le correspondía.

-No… soy Heather. –dijo con una dulce resignación.

El castaño se removió, pero sitió una punzada de dolor al intentarlo.

-¿Dónde está Astrid? –preguntó adormecido.

-En Berserk, con Dagur. –informó, no muy segura de decirle la verdad, quizá le afectaba en su estado de salud.

-Tengo que ir por ella… no puede seguir allá. –afirmó con debilidad. –Chimuelo… amigo… vamos.

Dicho eso volvió a quedarse dormido, la fiebre empezaba a cobrar intereses en su salud mental, ojala que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Heather resopló, era hora de enfrentar sus sentimientos.

.

.

.

La única manera de matar el tiempo era tallando madera, platicar chismes o tejiendo. A Astrid no se le daba ninguna de esas actividades, pero cuando era pequeña su madre tejía mucho para realizar trueques de ropa y comprar otras cosas, así que tomó la decisión de intentarlo. Sabía muy pocas técnicas de tejido, en realidad sólo sabía coser la ropa, o realizar una que otra enmendadura, pero de eso, a realizar un suéter o una blusa sólo con dos agujas y un poco de lana, era otra cosa. Empezó con cosas simples, como pañuelos y guantes, los cuales fueron una burla porque los dedos quedaban larguísimos a comparación de la palma de la mano, pero con algo de práctica, empezó a hacer algo más fino y delicado: unas botas; y no cualquier tipo de botas, sino para un ser demasiado pequeño.

-¡Pero qué lindas! –expresó Brutilda mientras las veía. Metió su dedo índice y medio en cada uno de los orificios para empezar a caminar con ellos, fingiendo que eran dos piernas pequeñas.

-Las vas a ensuciar. –regañó Astrid.

Thorson le sacó la lengua y las regresó a su lugar.

-Ya parecen más botas de bebé, las anteriores parecían un mini costal de Berk donde poníamos la…

-Gracias por tu comparación. –interrumpió la jefa, antes de que su amiga terminara oración y le comenzara a dar asco.

-Sólo digo… -comentó poniéndose de pie.

Astrid miró emocionada esas botitas, a decir verdad era su primer logro, y también lo primero que preparaba para su bebé.

Recordó con nostalgia la noche en la que ella e Hipo decidieron tener hijos, estaban en una pequeña cueva en la cala, abrazados esperando a que la lluvia pasara, y las promesas que se hicieron para mantener a sus futuros herederos.

Hipo había comentado que haría una cuna para él o ella y que también le fabricaría un traje para volar junto con él. Sonrió por las locuras que él pensó, pero de inmediato una lágrima corrió por su mejilla hasta caer a la lana que sostenía sobre sus piernas.

La gemela notó esa acción, sintiendo pena por ella.

-Me da gusto que lo del sangrado haya terminado. Pero mira el lado bueno, Dagur no te ha molestado.

La rubia salió de su ensoñación.

-Sí, al menos algo bueno salió de esto.

Se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio.

-Gracias.

Thorson se rascó la cabeza.

-Sé que soy despistada, pero… ¿de qué?

-Por tu lealtad. Desde que estas aquí, no has hecho otra cosa más que cuidar a Chimuelo, a mí… a mi hijo. Es una faceta que no conocía bien de ti.

-Sí… la verdad es que tengo varios secretos de mí que ni yo misma conozco.

Ambas sonrieron.

-Tal vez… era una amistad que siempre ha estado allí, pero que ninguna de las dos ha querido aceptar. –dedujo Astrid.

-Sí es probable. No somos el tipo de chicas que se siente a tomar el té y a cotillear por las tardes, en lugar de eso tomábamos el hacha y la estampábamos en la cara de Patán. –dijo Brutilda con burla y nostalgia por esos bellos días sangrientos.

-Ni que lo digas. Teníamos una reputación de chicas rudas que cuidar.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero también, la nostalgia como acompañantes. La línea entre la tolerancia y la incomprensión había sido pasada entre ellas, esa era la amistad.

-Me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos. –dijo Astrid, deseando interiormente ir a rescatarlos de donde estuvieran.

-También yo, Astrid.

.

.

.

_-¿Estoy en problemas? –preguntó Jorgenson sintiendo que poco a poco se hacía más pequeño ante la mirada de la rubia._

_-No, es sólo que no me esperaba esa palabra de tu parte. –dijo conmovida._

_El chico sonrió, era su primer logro ante el obstinado corazón de la gemela, así que se armó de valor. Quizá perdería el brazo o más dientes, pero tenía que arriesgarse, independientemente de lo que pasara._

_Tomó impulso y depositó un casto, suave y rápido beso sobre los labios de la rubia, quien quedó de piedra al instante. Ni cerraron los ojos, creando una conexión mucho mayor a la que ella tenía con Brutacio… esto era algo mágico, algo fuera de ese mundo, algo que ni todas las palabras literarias pudieran explicar._

_Se separaron tan rápido como se unieron._

_Brutilda estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Patán le puso un dedo en la boca._

_-Tal vez me odies, pero quería que me entendieras… no sé si después de esta guerra seguiré con vida, pero lo que en verdad necesitaba comprobar que lo que sentía por ti era más que una atracción de tu increíble figura. –confesó, tropezando con algunas palabras._

_Ni tiempo le dio a la chica cuando él agarró el arma que le dio y montó a su dragón._

_-¿Y si era más? –preguntó casi en un susurro, sin creerse las miles de sensaciones que un beso provocó._

_El jinete del Pesadilla Monstruosa sonrió con aires de galantería._

_-Mucho más de lo que imaginé, princesa._

_._

_._

Tras los leves intentos de hablar cuerdamente, Hipo volvió a estar dormido, pues los somníferos que le habían dado eran bastante fuertes.

Heather le acarició con culpa su rostro en varias ocasiones, tratando de aclarar su mente pero no frenaban su corazón. Se sentía una traidora, en realidad lo era, siempre lo había sido.

Incluso la manera en la que conoció al chico había iniciado como una traición, pero no evitaba que sintiera esa fuerte atracción y apego a él y a Berk desde que lo conoció.

Hubiera hecho lo que fuera con tal de que esas palabras que Hipo le dedicó a Astrid hubiesen sido para ella, pero si su lugar era como la asistente de las reconstrucciones, aceptaría feliz ese puesto, con tal de estar cerca de él.

Y qué decir de la ayuda que le dio después de descubrir lo de su verdadero origen. Ella era un berserker, y también un burglar, vaya conminación en la que fue a caer.

Volvió a levantarse y vio que al muelle llegaba un pequeño galeón dirigido por Patapez. Sonrió al ver a ese chico. Aún no había hablado con él desde que creyó que él la odiaba por haber matado a Hipo, aun ella seguía sin descifrar el por qué no les dijo que Hipo seguía vivo. No es como si hubiese querido ponerlos a prueba, pero era una manera de sentirse segura respecto a las ideas locas de Dagur y Drago.

Escuchó movimientos en la cama del chico y fue cuando vio que él abría esas esmeraldas cansadas.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó somnoliento.

-En tu cuarto, en tu casa. –respondió acercándose a él, ayudando a enderezarse.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó de nueva cuenta.

-Drago… dragones…

Hipo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, como si le cayeran todos los recuerdos a su mente. Dirigió su mirada a la herida, la palpó con su mano pudorosa y recordó lo ocurrido.

-Estoy vivo… -susurró feliz, sin creérselo.

Heather se contagió de su entusiasmo.

Hipo se llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza masajeando su cuero cabelludo hasta que topara en la parte en donde su cabello comenzaba a incrementarse. Agarró varias veces esa parte.

-¿Pero qué…?

A la castaña le causó gracia esa acción.

-Tuve que contar tus trencitas para fingir tu muerte. El archipiélago cree que estás muerto. –comentó como si nada.

Esas palabras resultaron una ofensa para el jefe.

-¿Tú las cortaste? ¿por qué?

La manera tan poseía con la que Hipo preguntó le causó miedo, nunca había visto esa reacción en él.

-Pues… disculpa, si quieres… si quieres te hago otras. –preguntó como si nada, teniendo la intención de solucionar ese acto.

Era obvio que Heather había vivido lejos de un hogar estable, en la flota donde todos se conocían y eran una familia, porque de haber vivido, al menos en Berk, sabría que el cabello de un hombre era algo casi sagrado.

Se acercó con confianza, extendiendo sus manos para tocar los mechones de cabello, pero Hipo sujetó sus manos con la poca fuerza que tenía.

-Ni se te ocurra.

La burglar no entendió su comportamiento.

-Nadie puede tocar mi cabello.

La castaña estaba a punto de refutar, pero en eso entró alguien.

-Oye Heather, ¿recuerdas dónde quedaron las plantas que te di para Cizalladura? Hay unos dragones que…

Patapez se detuvo de abrupto cuando vio la imagen, y era obvio que desde el ángulo de donde el rubio veía la escena, ésta podía _malinterpretarse_.

-Hipo… veo que despertaste. –comentó el vikingo. –Me da gusto. –en realidad parecía inanimado por la simpleza en la que habló, como si una fría cuchilla atravesara su corazón _otra vez._

Heather soltó la mano de Hipo.

-Patapez… iré por esas plantas, están…

-Descuida, atiendan sus asuntos. –dio media vuelta. –Ya sé que debo tocar antes de entrar, o al menos taparme los ojos.

Dicho lo anterior, se marchó, bajando las escaleras.

-Maldición. –masculló Hipo, haciendo que la chica se sintiera fatal, especialmente por la mirada de desprecio que el jefe le brindó.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Adivinen a quién le quedó más largo el capi de lo que esperaba?

Jeje, así que éste está dividido en dos, también.

Ya vieron que Astrid tiene un problemita en el embarazo, pero no ha perdido el bebé… aún. (risa loca de malvada) (en serio no los quiero alarmar, pero… alármense)

En fin, estoy muy molesta porque Cómo entrenar a tu dragón no ganó el Oscar, pero bueno, todos sabemos que era una mejor película que BH6.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que los valoro mucho, sean bueno, malos, amenazas de muerte, todo es importante y me ayuda y anima a escribir, especialmente les agradezco, ya que este fic es oficialmente el más comentado en este fanfom de español, debido a la cantidad de reviews y capítulos que tiene, y esta semana se posicionó como el número uno en esta categoría y en tercer puesto en reviews totales, no es el mejor, pero el más comentado y eso me pone muy feliz… todo gracias a ustedes.

_Pd: Hiccelsa… naa, olvídalo, no vales la pena, eso sí, gente que me defiende, gracias por hacerlo, pero malas palabras y groserías, como maestra que soy, no las puedo permitir._

_._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**Este fic no sería nada sin ustedes, de verdad, la única manera en la que puedo corresponder es a través de esta historia**

**Espero que les gusten mis ideas locas, por mi parte disfruto mucho de la escritura, y espero que ustedes de la lectura.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios lo bendiga**

****Amai do****

**Publicado: **26 de febrero de 2015


	14. No siempre se gana (II)

.

.

**Sólo por este capítulo no hay _flasbacks_, por lo que todo es secuencial. **

**Gracias por sus ánimos, nos vemos en las "Notas de la autora"**

.

.

**Capítulo 14:** No siempre se gana (II)

_"Un héroe no puede triunfar todo el tiempo._

_A veces será derrotado,_

_y la manera en que se enfrenta a la derrota es una prueba de su carácter "._

Cómo robar la espada de un dragón_._ –**Cressida Cowell**

.

.

No había hablado con Heather desde el incidente. En cuando ella salió de su cuarto, Hipo no le quiso volver a dirigir la palabra, y de eso ya habían pasado tres días.

Berk volvía a poblarse de nueva cuenta, algunos berkianos habían ido a las islas vecinas a comprar como esclavos a sus familiares, claro dándoles su libertad de nueva cuenta, hasta que el censo de los hooligans estaba casi completo.

-Dos ancianos murieron. –informó Bocón. –No resistieron el trabajo de esclavos al que se les asignó.

Hipo se mordió el labio inferior con rabia.

-Eran parientes de los Valkirson. –finalizó Patapez con cautela.

Hipo resopló y con ayuda de su madre se puso en pie, había construido una simple prótesis de palo, debido a que no tenía tiempo ni fuerzas para reconstruir la sofisticada que Heather y Gylda le quitaron casi dos semanas atrás.

-Por favor realicen un funeral digno de ellos. –exigió el castaño.

Los varones asintieron. Algunos de los aldeanos salieron de la choza a realizar la petición del jefe, mientras que sus más leales súbditos se quedaron con él.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –preguntó Bocón, tocándole la espalda, pues consideraba a Hipo como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

-Mejor. –informó el ojiverde. –Ya puedo agacharme y no me duele la herida.

-Tuvo suerte de que no atravesara ningún órgano. –dijo Valka, poniéndole una mano en la espalda. –Su recuperación ha sido milagrosa.

-Y más con la enfermera que tiene. –murmuró Patapez, apenas siendo escuchado por Hipo.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos.

-Creo que debemos anunciar que sigues con vida, Hipo. –sugirió Bocón.

-Sí, al menos a Axel, pues el ataque de Berk se difundió rápidamente. –continuó su madre.

Hipo suspiró de nuevo.

-Créanme que lo he pensado, pero Berk no está en condiciones de volver a recibir un ataque. Drago nos dejó al ver que yo había muerto… si se entera que seguimos juntos, y que yo estoy vivo… volverá a acabar lo que dejó pendiente.

Bocón sonrió preocupado, sin duda era un gran jefe.

-Al menos… al menos hay que avisarle a Astrid, Dagur seguramente le dijo que fuiste asesinado. –finalizó Bocón antes de salir.

.

.

Al paso de unos días más, Hipo estaba prácticamente restablecido. Ya no tenía dolor, a excepción de unas cuantas molestias cuando hacía movimientos bruscos. Sin embargo, pese a su mejora física, interiormente estaba completamente decaído.

Con el paso de los días, los dragones que habían logrado escapar de las trampas de Drago, regresaron a Berk, además que muchas cosas empezaban a volver a la normalidad en la aldea.

Ese día, Hipo revisaba algunos papeles con ayuda de Patapez y Bocón.

-Al parecer el censo está casi completo. –resopló agotado.

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto, chicos. Estoy en deuda.

El herrero sonrió, pero se despidió en seguida, pues debía vigilar las últimas mejoras a las cabañas.

-¿Hay algún pendiente más? –preguntó Hipo al notar que Patapez se quedó allí.

-De hecho sí. –respondió cortante.

-Dime. –pidió con la cortesía conocida de Berk.

Ingerman colocó un cofre de madera sobre la mesa.

-Son los archivos de la tribu burglar, no sé qué hacer con ellos.

-Te pedí que los examinaras en caso de que encontraras algo sobre el matrimonio de Dagur y Astrid. –respondió con obviedad.

-¿Seguro? –preguntó. –No quieres que quemarlos, tirarlos a una fosa u otra cosa.

Ese jueguito no le gustó para nada.

-¿Por qué te pediría eso? –preguntó ofendido.

-Pues creo que ya no te interesa Astrid, con eso de que ni le quieres avisar que estas vivo. –empezó con sarcasmo aprendido de la rubia.

-Tú no entiendes nada. –reclamó Hipo, ladeando la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

-Oh, claro que entiendo. –contraatacó enojado. –Tú ya te olvidaste de Astrid.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Hipo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó en un susurró, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Porque no quieres saber nada de ella, ni le quieres avisar que no estás muerto, y mucho menos te habías acordado de estos objetos que quedaron en el archivo.

Hipo no dijo nada.

-En ese caso, quemaré esto, para desaparecer la evidencia que robamos en Berserk.

El vikingo regordete se acercó al fogón y comenzó a quemar un mapa de ruta de navegación con el símbolo burglar, pero obvio está que Hipo lo iba a detener.

-No sigas. –ordenó mientras corría a cómo podía para alejar esos papeles de la lumbre. –Es la única esperanza que tengo para encontrar algo que aleje a Astrid de Dagur, no seas idiota por favor.

Patapez sonrió con burla.

-¿Entonces la quieres? –preguntó.

Hipo sintió ese cuestionamiento como una ofensa.

-¿Por qué preguntas algo así?

-Porque te vi perfectamente agarrado de la mano con Heather. –reclamó, dando un golpe en la mesa.

Hipo negó con la cabeza, pero empezó a atar cabos sueltos por todas partes y llegó a la conclusión.

-¿Quieres a Heather?

Patapez era algo ingenuo, pensó que Hipo le diría que no porque amaba a Astrid, su intención era que él recapacitara sobre la rubia, no que le cuestionara sobre sus sentimientos. Pero sus nervios lo delataron de inmediato.

-Eh… yo… este….

-No le mientas a tu jefe. –Hipo se irguió en pie, pocas veces utilizaba su posición social para dar órdenes pero era bastante divertido hacerlo con Patapez.

Patapez se mordió el labio y sin querer, soltó la información de manera brusca, rápida y poco entendible. -Hasta hace un año yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Brutilda pero no era así, nunca lo fue, estaba equivocado, lo que en realidad pasaba es que ella era la única chica que no me hacía el feo por ser miedoso, cuando en realidad, lo que me gustaba es que ella estaba allí, quería alguien que me golpeara, que me hiciera tocar el cielo sólo con una mirada, además que Patán también está enamorado de ella, y mi lealtad con su amistad no puedo ponerla a juego, además porque sé que a ella también le gusta Patán, y pues, cuando Heather llegó, pensé que le daría celos a Brutilda, pero en realidad sólo me confundí, porque llegué a la realidad que… que me gusta Heather.

Hipo sonrió demasiado por su amigo, poco a poco todos iban cayendo en las hermosas, increíbles y peligrosas aguas del amor.

-Yo sólo amo a Astrid… Heather es una amiga a quien le debo la vida, pero jamás podría darle mi corazón, además, si por tu graciosa cabeza pasa la idea que Heather me quiere, estás equivocado.

Ese comentario le llamó la atención del maestro.

-Ella robó tu corazón, ¿no es así? –cuestionó el jefe.

Patapez se puso todo rojito, asintiendo con vergüenza.

-Entonces lucha por ella y demuéstrale que lo que tienes de sobrepeso… lo tienes en tu corazón. –sonrió con ánimo.

El rubio ya estaba más rojito que nunca con esos consejos, sonrió agradeció por haberle dado ese último empujón para que se decidiera a pedirle a Heather una oportunidad, a pesar de que siguiera algo sentido con ella por la manera en que mintió acerca de la muerte de Hipo, pero cuando uno está enamorado de verdad, es capaz de perdonar lo que sea.

-Tus consejos son muy buenos, jefe. Pero también debes aplicarlos, no has sido el mismo desde que Astrid se fue, y apuesto que ella tampoco. Lucha por ella, así como la perseguiste hace tres años…

Hipo quedó pensativo ante la sugerencia de su amigo.

-No tengo maneras de probar que ese matrimonio es falso. –susurró con impotencia.

El rubio sonrió.

-Eso creíamos. –respondió.

-¿Tienes algo? –preguntó ilusionado.

Patapez enseñó un papel que salía del cofre.

-En realidad una corazonada.

-Siempre es bueno escuchar al corazón.

El descubrimiento era simple, lo había hecho Brutacio por accidente. La tinta de calamar con la que usualmente se sellaban los pactos y la cera con la que se sellaban eran de materiales distintos, y cuando el gemelo de Brutilda estuvo a punto de quemar por error, se dio cuenta que una parte del tratado se volvía más borrosa, mientras que la otra, se oxidaba con mayor facilidad. Eso sólo podía significar que la parte escrita que se oxidaba era antigua, y en donde decía "para cerrar el pacto entre los bog burglars y lo berserkers se sugiere un casamiento", era obvio, eso era lo que se había agregado, así como el nombre de Camicazi y Dagur.

-Es lo que buscaba. –alucinó Hipo. –Gracias Patapez, eres el mejor. –dijo, dándole un abrazo que el vikingo correspondió.

-Con esto tu esposa vendrá de regreso a Berk. –sonrió confiado y esperanzado. –Y le daremos una buena lección al desquiciado ese.

.

.

El hombre despertó después de un largo letargo, reaccionó y entendió que estaba encerrado, fue cuando se puso en pie y corrió hasta la pared de madera y fierro.

-¡Este no era el trato! –espetó Drago Manodura mientras golpeaba la pared a través de la reja.

Dagur sonrió esquizofrénicamente de nueva cuenta.

-Lo sé, este es un nuevo trato. –dijo feliz. –Tú acabaste con Berk e Hipo.

-Cumplí mi parte, ahora dame a los hombres que prometiste, dijiste que me darías soldados que me acompañaran siempre.

-Oh, y yo cumplo mi palabra, esos son los soldados que te acompañarán. –dijo con orgullo, señalando los cadáveres de esclavos colgando de las cadenas en ese calabozo. –De momento me voy a la isla Escalofrío, allí habrá la reunión de jefes y debo ponerme mis mejores ropas para impresionar a todos, al fin y al cabo se hará oficial el tema de tu ataque y la isla deshabitada de Berk.

Drago gritó mientras veía a Dagur irse triunfante de esa construcción. –Quiero vigilantes todo el tiempo para él y para todos sus hombres.

-Me las pagaras, maldito desquiciado. –murmuró mientras manipulaba un plan más vengativo que para el amo de dragones.

_._

.

.

.

El anuncio acerca de que Hipo seguía vivo lo iban a dar pronto, para eso algunos miembros de Berk y el mismísimo jefe emprendieron viaje hacia las islas Escalofrío, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el tratado anual de paz y alianzas, así como el año pasado se había realizado en Berk.

En esa ocasión Bocón iba como representante de Berk, la noticia de la muerte del jefe y el ataque de dragones se había difundido rápidamente así que no llegaron mucho en mostrar sus ánimos y condolencias así como esa fraternidad vikinga que en todo el archipiélago era conocido.

Comieron, bebieron, y discutieron algunos puntos importantes el principal era que desde hace seis años no había ataque de dragones y por lo tanto estaban muy agradecidos con Berk, sin embargo en importante destacar que desde que la isla en cuestión había sido atacada, siendo el punto más sobresaliente de las discusiones con todos los jefes y sus comitivas, además de la invasión de Drago y su armada.

-Debemos unir fuerzas, sólo los vikingos pueden derrotarlo. –opinó Dagur, clavando un hacha sobre la mesa. –Yo puedo liderarlos, y si les traigo la cabeza de Drago, me hacen sucesor del rey del archipiélago.

Los jefes no repelaron, a excepción de Axel y Bocón. Sabían lo determinante y loco que podía ser el berserker, y las represalias que tomaba en contra de las islas, y ninguno de ellos sería tan tonto como exponer de esa manera a sus tribus.

-Se equivocan. –interrumpió una voz. Todos los jefes voltearon hacia la entrada para deslumbrarse al ver al único y exclusivo amo dragones que entraba por el Gran salón.

-¡Es un fantasma! –expresó uno de ellos.

-No es ningún fantasma. –tranquilizó el herrero. –Es el jefe Haddock, el chico no murió, todos nos confundimos con el cadáver.

Dagur apretó sus puños, enojado, estaba por aventarle el hacha, pero había demasiados testigos, no sería prudente, además podía aprovechar la oportunidad.

-Hipo… no, no puedes estar vivo. –comentó con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas desquiciado? ¿No funcionó el plan que realizaste para atacar mi isla? -azuzó Hipo, tomando asiento al lado de Bocón.

-Esa es una fuerte acusación, Hipo. Yo no ataqué tu isla, lo hizo Drago Manodura. –defendió el berserker.

-Sí, y no dudo que por orden tuya.

Tuvieron un duelo de miradas, hasta que Axel se dedicó a tranquilizar,

-Dejen sus rencillas en paz. Sin pruebas, esta discusión no tiene a dónde continuar. –manifestó solemnemente. –Lo que importa ahora es la seguridad del archipiélago e incluso de la nación. –dijo Axel, ante lo que todos los presentes guardaron silencio. –Empecemos. –se sentó y los demás lo siguieron. –Es un gusto que el jefe Hipo esté vivo, cuente con mis islas para la reconstrucción de su aldea, que hasta donde supimos, fue devastadora.

Haddock agradeció y se dedicaron a hablar y discutir esos dilemas sobre la invasión de Drago Al cabo de unas cuantas horas en la que la mayoría encontró esa charla tan tediosa, los jefes se relajaron a convivir unos con otros, algunos de ellos pactaron acuerdos nupciales entre sus hijas e hijos, otros más restablecieron vínculos comerciales, una que otra alianza y trueques y al final el amo de dragones y el desquiciado se vieron las solas en un claro cercano al gran salón de la isla Escalofrío.

-Ya descubrí tu trampa. –comenzó a dialogar el jefe Hipo.

-¿De qué trampa estás hablando? -preguntó Dagur fingiendo inocencia, quien por cierto actuaba pésimamente.

-No te hagas el idiota que ya no te queda eso, aparte de que ya lo estás, me refiero a las cláusulas que anexaste al tratado que Erick y Berta firmaron hace veintiún años. –espetó.

-Oh, ese tratado, no sé de qué estás hablando. Ese tratado lo encontré en una flota nómada de buglars… por cierto, a todos los pocos sobrevivientes los tengo como esclavos en Berserk. –comentó como si nada, orgulloso de sus logros. -No tiene nada que ver que yo le haya agregado algo. En realidad sólo reescribí una parte que se había borrado en el tratado, no me lo agradezcas era algo que debía realizar.

-Sólo tu estupidez rebasa tu demencia. –dijo el de Berk.

–No me halagues Hipo, que yo realmente he disfrutado mucho a mi esposa en estos últimos meses.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Astrid es mi esposa le guste quien le guste y con este tratado. -sacó el papel que contenía el acuerdo nupcial. -Con esto es la mejor evidencia que puedo tener para reclamarla a ella como mía, además que será muy mal vista tu tribu por interferir en un matrimonio, especialmente en el matrimonio del hombre que acabo con la guerra entre vikingos y dragones.

Dagur sonrió, esa era la oportunidad que esperaba para hacer rabiar a Hipo.

-¿Hombre? Ja. –se burló con sorna. –Si hubieses sido hombre habrías preñado a tu concubina durante estos seis años que la tenías a tu lado.

El comentario de Dagur no le hizo gracia.

-No te entrometas en lo que no te importa. –advirtió Hipo. –A diferencia de ti, yo respeto a las mujeres, y Astrid fue mi mujer hasta después de nuestra boda.

-Ay, ¡pero qué anticuado!, en fin, tienes razón, no me debe de importar, pero es inevitable dar las gracias por tu falta de pantalones. –comenzó a jugar con el hacha de doble entrada que llevaba, dando vueltas alrededor de él.

-No tengo tiempo para tus burlas. –aclaró, tomando una postura firme y decidida. –No me importa irme a la guerra ahora, pero en cuanto terminemos de firmar los tratados del archipiélago, ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Astrid, mi esposa. Porque ella no es tuya, y jamás lo será.

Dagur sonrió, disfrutaría ese momento más de lo que disfrutó tener a la rubia.

-Ay, Hipo, es verdad, tú no sabías nada. –comentó con lástima fingida. –De hecho es una sorpresa que pensaba celebrar en mi isla dentro de una semana.

-¿Nada de qué? –preguntó extrañado.

Dagur jugó como niño vikingo con su hacha recién afilada en un snogletogg.

-Acerca de que Camicazi, ya es oficialmente mi mujer. –informó con orgullo, abriendo las manos.

Haddock carcajeó con burla, era obvio que no creía.

-Todos sabemos que esos papeles que tienes son falsos, ya te lo demostré, y ahora mismo iré con Axel para informar de tus mentiras. –aseguró, apuntándole con una espada.

Dagur le aventó el hacha, rozando casi su oreja. No le apuntó debido a que quería asegurarse de que estuviera vivo para sufrir lo necesario cuando escuchara la información.

-No me refiero a unas firmas, jefe Hipo, me refiero a que ella y yo ya consumamos nuestro matrimonio.

Esa información desestabilizó un poco al chico, pero no le creyó, sabía que eran maneras de hacerlo enfadar, y él no caería en su juego.

-Ella jamás haría eso. Ella me ama a mí. –aseguró.

Dagur sonrió victorioso.

-Parece que conoces bien a tu ex concubina, y sabes, tienes razón. –coincidió.

Hipo sonrió ahora, tranquilo.

-Ella jamás lo haría por voluntad propia… -empezó a azuzar.

-¿Qué intentas decir? –Haddock se alarmó por tratar de entender el detrás de esas palabras.

Dagur se acercó a él, al grado de tenerlo justo en frente, cerca de un codo de distancia, para después hablar con voz firme y altanera.

-Digo que, el día de la celebración de nuestro vigésimo aniversario, después de que tú te fuiste, durante la madrugada, fui al cuarto de Camicazi… le di un par de golpes para calmar esa bravura que me vuelve loco, creo que ya sabes que es difícil de domar, le quité la ropa, le abrí las piernas y entonces la hice mi mujer. –informó a detalle, gozando de cada palabra. –Disfruté de cada segundo dentro de ella. De su suave piel, de su aroma, de su rudeza, de cada grito de dolor que daba, y cada peca traviesa de sus mejillas y espalda.

Hipo abrió los ojos, obstinado en no creerle.

-Ella se hubiera defendido. –objetó indignado de que hablaran así de Astrid.

-Oh y vaya que lo hizo. –recordó. –Pero yo soy más fuerte.

Haddock comenzó a respirar con dificultad, pero no caería en su trampa.

-No te creo. Lo dices porque no superas que ella no te ame, y que jamás lo hará. –aseguró confiando en su rubia.

Le dio justo la herida, pero el desequilibrado había guardado lo mejor para el final.

-Piensa lo que quieras, si no me crees, es tu problema, pero en algunos meses cuando recibas la invitación para la presentación de mi heredero, más te vale asimilarlo.

Eso sorprendió a Hipo.

-¿Qué…?

-Lo único que quiero es que entiendas que en esa noche cuando Astrid finalmente fue mi mujer, pues… la preñé.

Una cubeta de agua helada lo arrojó cruelmente a la realidad, por otra parte, Dagur disfrutó de ese sufrimiento.

-No… -dijo por decir, fugazmente la idea de que ella estuviera embarazada apareció, porque podía esperar un hijo… de él, de Hipo.

-Oh, claro que sí. –se regodeó. –Todo parece indicar que cuando perdiste la pierna también perdiste tu… hombría, por decirlo amablemente. –mofó riéndose a carcajada amplia, sin importarle que probablemente lo escucharan otros jefes. –Porque tú la tuviste por seis años y nada, y yo, a la primera la dejé de encargo.

-¿Te consta que ese bebé sea tuyo? –preguntó con dolor, empezando a creerse la respuesta.

-Qué va, claro que sí. Seis semanas; cualquier comadrona puede decirlo, fue lo primero que me aseguré.

Hipo miró al suelo, y tiró su espada.

-Por fin te derroté en algo, ya no tienes esperanzas con mi lady.

Escuchar ese adjetivo amoroso que le dio a la chica le hizo enfurecer, apretó sus puños y sujetó fuertemente a Dagur por el cuello de su chaleco.

-Eres un cobarde. Eso no se le hace a una mujer.

Para sorpresa de Dagur, Hipo lo cargó hasta empotrarlo contra un tronco firme de un pino en ese espacio abierto.

-Camicazi es mi mujer, tenía derecho a tomarla, y déjame decirte que no ha sido la única vez que lo he hecho.

Al escucharlo, el jefe de Berk lo empujó de nuevo.

-Mentiroso.

-Claro que no. –disfrutó del momento aunque se quedara sin aire. –Desde que supo de tu muerte y del embarazo que nos une, ella buscó consuelo en mis brazos, y dormimos juntos todas las noches justo después de que ella y yo hacemos el…

Hipo no lo dejó terminar.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –espetó con ojos desorbitados. –No te creo nada.

El castaño lo soltó, el berserker respiró tranquilo y se dedicó a disfrutar de los últimos momentos.

-Es una pena que Drago no te hubiese matado, la verdad es que sí creí que tu cabeza es la que estaba en la estaca, pero en fin, me vengaré de Heather que me hizo creer que así era, no perdono una traición. –empezó a recoger su hacha.

Vio a Hipo enojado y derrotado por fin había cumplido su cometido.

-Si no me crees, cuando mi primogénito nazca en ocho meses, tú mismo podrás admirarlo y ver la unión perfecta de Camicazi y de mí, incluso, según los rituales berserkers al parecer es un niño.

Hipo bajó su mirada, apretando los puños… sintiéndose devastado, y más furioso que nunca.

Dagur sonrió de nuevo.

-Adiós, gran amo de dragones… ya te he superado.

Dicho lo anterior, Dagur emprendió viaje a Berserker, donde él quería que Astrid lo esperara con brazos abiertos.

En el momento en que el desquiciado se fue, Haddock empezó a golpear el tronco de un árbol que había ahí de impotencia y el enojo había rebasado los límites de su paciencia y comprensión.

Jadeaba, estaba rojo e incluso se veía una vena que resaltaba entre su frente. –La perdí, maldición, la perdí. –susurró empezando a entrecortarse su voz. Tanta fue la fuerza con la que golpeó que los nudillos que empezó a sangrar un poco. -Mi lady, ¿cómo pudieron hacerte eso? -dijo triste.

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de lo que Dagur te dijo? -preguntó Bocón.

Hipo se enderezó y enfocó su mirada.

-¿Escuchaste? -el manco asintió tristemente Hipo movió la cabeza. -No sé qué hacer, por un lado quiero golpear a Dagur hasta matarlo, ni siquiera deseo que queden sus huesos.

-Lo que hizo es de cobardes. –argumentó Bocón, también enojado por la cobardía en tratar así a una mujer, y no a cualquier mujer, sino a la hija de uno de sus grandes amigos.

-¿Qué se puede hacer ahora como puedo recuperar a Astrid?

-Ay muchacho, ya no puedes recuperarla. Su matrimonio aunque fue a la fuerza ya fue consumado y no sólo eso, sino que espera un hijo suyo, y para rematar, no sólo es un hijo, sino que es el heredero de los berserkers.

-Ese hijo debía ser mío. –dijo con rencor.

-¿Y no hay probabilidades de que sea tuyo? -se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y encontraron a Heather, acortando la distancia para tenerlos más cerca y en voz baja siguió hablando. -Tal vez es tuyo, Hipo, obviamente ustedes estuvieron juntos antes de que se fuera de la isla.

El chico movió la cabeza derrotado, él sabía que no era así. -Yo también llegué a pensarlo por un segundo, pero ese bebé no es mío. –asumió con dolor. –Cuando Astrid… -no sabía cómo iniciar. -Bajó su sangre antes de que se fuera a Berserk, además que desde que nos casamos ella tomaba un té para no embarazarse. -con esa información y lo que Dagur me dijo, sé que... que él dijo que espera Astrid no es mío.

Los presentes se desilusionaron un poco, aunque a decir verdad, y aunque Heather estuviera impactada y triste por la noticia, se sintió esperanzada por la diminuta oportunidad que tal vez tuviera con Hipo.

Después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale.

.

.

Las cosas habían estado calmadas y a pesar de la dificultad, comenzaba a resignarse a la ausencia permanente de Hipo. Tocaba su vientre a todas horas del día, dentro de ella tenía la esperanza de Berk y ella haría lo que fuera con tal de tener a su hijo sano para que un día ella o él retomara el lugar que por derecho legítimo le correspondía. Aunque también tenía que cuidarlo de Dagur especialmente por las mañas tan sádicas que tenía de tratar a todas las personas, ella jamás permitiría que su hijo estuviera en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera su padre. Algún día ella le diría la verdad y le pediría que estuviera orgulloso de su padre biológico, porque ese bebé era el fruto de un amor, de un amor tan grande, tan apasionado y tan poco comprensible para muchas personas.

Respiró profundamente y esperó que el tiempo pasará rápido, porque anhelaba tener a ese bebé en sus brazos, quería ver cómo era y quería ver en qué se parecía a Hipo, aunque pensándolo bien si se parecía a él, Dagur sospecharía que no era su hijo, y lo pondría en peligro. Así que fue un poco egoísta y prefirió que se pareciera a ella para que no sospechara la verdad, aunque dentro de sus pensamientos deseaba gritarle al mundo entero que Berk, aunque hubiera sido atacado y ya no existiera, tenía un heredero.

De repente escuchó un par de ruidos afuera de su cuarto, se le hizo extraño pues ya no tenía un guardia en cada puerta pero se tranquilizó en el momento en que vio a Brutilda pasar con rapidez. -Me asustaste, Thorson. –reclamó la rubia poniéndose en pie y acercándose.

La rubia estaba completamente roja debido a la agitación que había tenido, y las palabras se tropezaban e su boca.

-Astrid, no vas a creer esto. –dijo aun con sorpresa.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó cuando vio que un hombre con una capucha entraba en el cuarto. -¿Quién es?

Brutilda dio brinquitos por todo el cuarto.

-Adivina. –jugó como niña chiquita, pero ni tiempo le dio a la mujer de contestar. Corrió de nuevo hasta el hombre y le quitó la manta. -¡Es Hipo!, ¡No murió! –dijo con alegría.

Ambos chicos se miraron, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían.

-Los dejaré solos. –dijo feliz, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, asomó la cabeza. –Pórtense mal, sólo no hagan mucho ruido. –le guiñó el ojo, antes de dejarlos en total privacidad.

Astrid caminó hacia él, empañando su mirada, sorprendida de la misma manera en que Estoico lo hizo con Valka cuando se reencontraron. Acercó su mano al rostro del muchacho, examinándolo.

-Eres real… -expresó con la voz entrecortada. –Estás vivo.

Hipo sostuvo su mano antes de que ella intentase besarlo. Sintió asco de tenerla frente a él, se negaba a creer lo que Dagur había dicho. Incluso después de que Brutilda le confirmara muchas cosas.

-¿Estás embarazada? –preguntó totalmente inanimado.

-¿Cómo…? –tal vez había leído la carta que envió.

-Te hice una pregunta, no me hagas repetirla.

La rubia se asustó por la frialdad con la que la trataba.

-Sí… -afirmó.

Hipo la soltó y empezó a dar vueltas por todo cuarto, aventó la silla y derribó lo que había en la mesa.

-Maldición. –golpeó la mesita en donde Astrid y sus amigas comían todos los días.

_"No quiere a este bebé" _–pensó Astrid, protegiendo su vientre con las manos.

-Tenemos que hablar. –exigió el jefe golpeando la pared.

La rubia temió por su actitud, pues nunca lo había visto así.

Lo que Hipo no sabía, es que ese bebé que crecía en el vientre de la rubia llevaba su sangre, que ese niño era su heredero; pero pronto lo descubriría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola chicos, les doy unas disculpas por la manera en la que muchos me han apoyado, no me gusta ser tan dramática, ni lo hago para llamar la atención, pero es para que sepan que en este mes, perdí a tres familiares : a mi abuela, mi tía abuela y mi prima, por causas distintas y con días de diferencia, por lo que tanto mi familia como yo hemos estado pasando por cosas muy fuertes, tenía gran parte de capi, pero por una u otra razón no había tenido oportunidad de subirlo. Espero su comprensión, y no se preocupen, estoy bastante tranquila y consiente sobre la muerte, todo pasa por algo… la vida sigue.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

Les repito, que este fic no sería nada sin ustedes, de verdad, y yo tampoco.

Les adelanto que el próximo capítulo estará pronto, para recompensar su espera de este capi, muchos me han preguntado si Hipo y Astrid perderán a ese bebé… no quiero dar spoilers de más, pero sólo les pido que respete mi decisión, sea cual sea, sólo… prepárense, porque habrá muchas sorpresas y en su mayoría tristes, ahora, si no se aguantan la espera, pregúntenme por face y les digo lo que quieran (**like en mi página "Amai do")**; además que en el prox capi veremos el ansiado y esperado reencuentro bonito, no como dejo el final de este capi. Lo que quedó sin responder, espero que se aclare en la prox actualización, que en su mayoría serán varios flashbacks.

Por cierto, acá entre publicidad, les digo que en estos días subiré un fic que se llamará (de momento a menos que cambie de opinión) "Escuchar al corazón" y es un crossover con **Once Upon A Time** para un reto, ojala les interese y quieran leerlo.

**Gracias por leer**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

**Publicado: **28 de marzo de 2015


	15. Un momento para cambiar las cosas

**Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga _Gaby Chanii_, porque desde que le conté este capítulo no ha dejado de pedirlo, traté de poner las ideas que me diste, y hasta escribí ese intento de lime que tanto querías, espero que te guste amiga, que le guste a todos.**

**Advertencia: ligero, imperceptible y muuuuuy sutil _lime_ (es la primera vez que escribo sobre esto, porque Gaby Chanii me obligó XD), no quiero gente ofendida, repito que no cambiaré el ragting.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: **Sólo basta un momento para cambiar las cosas

"_Y esto fue lo sorprendente de la vida en Berk. _

_Era como el mar._

_ Un minuto había tormentas, naufragios, y escapes desesperados de dragones mortales,_

_ el siguiente era tan tranquilo y pacífico, como si estas cosas nunca hubieran ocurrido "._

Manual de dragones mortíferos. **–Cressida Cowell**

_._

_._

_._

_-¿Y no hay probabilidades de que sea tuyo? -se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon y encontraron a Heather, acortando la distancia para tenerlos más cerca y en voz baja siguió hablando. -Tal vez es tuyo, Hipo, obviamente ustedes estuvieron juntos antes de que se fuera de la isla._

_El chico movió la cabeza, derrotado, él sabía que no era así. -Yo también llegué a pensarlo por un segundo, pero ese bebé no es mío. –asumió con dolor. –Cuando Astrid… -no sabía cómo iniciar. -Bajó su sangre antes de que se fuera a Berserk, además que desde que nos casamos ella tomaba un té para no embarazarse. Con esa información y lo que Dagur me dijo, sé que... que él dijo que espera Astrid no es mío. _

_Los presentes se desilusionaron un poco, aunque a decir verdad, y aunque Heather estuviera impactada y triste por la noticia, Se sintió esperanzada por la diminuta oportunidad que tal vez tuviera con Hipo._

_Después de todo, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale._

_-Ay, Hipo… justo cuando acababas de descubrir que el matrimonio es falso. –comentó Bocón, quien al notar la furia con la que hablaba tomó una decisión. –iré a recoger los papeles del tratado de paz para regresar Berk._

_Hipo asintió._

_-En serio lo siento, chico._

_El herrero estaba por marcharse cuando de repente el jefe lo detuvo. _

_-Bocón… te prohíbo que comentes algo acerca de lo que Dagur me dijo… no quiero que nadie en Berk se entere. _

_Ver la firmeza de Hipo y la rigidez con la que exigía la situación le hizo morderse la lengua, algo muy difícil para él._

_-Cuenta conmigo. –asintió. –Iré a… a… leer las cláusulas de los tratados. Hoy más que nunca necesitamos aliados._

_El hombre rubio se marchó y dejó a los jóvenes en ese recoveco del bosque._

_Hipo vio claramente el atardecer, anochecería pronto y debía regresar lo más rápido a Berk. Se sumió en el silencio, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Dagur y negándose la situación de Astrid, después de meditar mucho las decisiones que iba a tomar, optó por ponerse en pie y marcharse de allí, fue cuando notó la presencia de Heather._

_-¿Se te ofrece algo más? –preguntó, alzando una ceja. _

_Notó que la chica esta titubeante, e incluso le prestó atención por primera vez desde el ataque. Se dio cuenta que estaba más delgada, tenía ojeras (al igual que todos los vikingos) y notó que su cabello estaba notablemente corto… y mal cortado, fue cuando recordó lo que su madre le había dicho sobre el ataque de lealtad de Brutilda. Se rio un poco, porque en realidad sí que se veía graciosa, pero la pelinegra lo había despistado muy bien._

_-Em… yo… había venido a buscarte… para decirte que Brutacio y Patán hicieron algunos trueques para la madera… la llevarán mañana a Berk. –Patapez, Eret y yo nos quedamos en los galeones para evitar que alguien nos reconociera._

_-Ya veo, ¿y por qué te quedaste escuchando toda la conversación? –habló con coraje acumulado._

_La castaña se asustó. –Lo siento… es que… era inevitable._

_Hipo movió su mano, como si no importara tanto._

_-Da lo mismo. No tiene caso… ya no tiene caso…_

_La burglar se sintió mal por Hipo, no quería verlo sufrir y ni se atrevía a decirle nada por miedo a empeorar sus sentimientos._

_-Lo siento… pero no es para que te des por vencido. –empezó alentar. – ¡Estás vivo! y creo que…_

_-Ese fue tu error, debiste dejar que me mataran… así no me sentiría tan humillado. –dijo mirando hacia el suelo. –Ya lo perdí todo._

_Esas palabras fueron un insulto a la muchacha._

_-No te salvé para que te derrotes. –refunfuñó._

_-¡Ay! Heather, por favor… Soy un jefe, el… hijo del mejor gobernante que Berk ha tenido, y… al año de ser el jefe permití que fuera atacado en cinco ocasiones. Perdí mi pierna, perdí a mi dragón, perdí mi isla, a mi esposa y ahora hasta la oportunidad de recuperarla._

_A cada palabra, Hipo se exaltaba más y se ponía más rojo._

_-Todo tiene solución, Hipo. –dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de él, aspecto que lo tranquilizó. –Tal vez… deberías empezar de nuevo._

_-¿Qué intentas decir?_

_-Ya sabes… hacer lo mismo que hizo Dagur. Dirigir Berk, casarte de nuevo… tener hijos._

_-Heather… -intentó reclamar._

_-Estoy preocupada por ti y por la isla, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás había estado en un mismo lugar. Llegar a Berk y ver la estabilidad que tienes… me hace quererlo mucho. Además, ya no hay mucho que se pueda hacer… _

_Hipo recapacitó. Vio el tratado que tenía en sus palmas y tomó una decisión._

_-Lo consultaré con Axel. Legalmente, Astrid es mi esposa._

_Se puso de pie y se marchó rápidamente, seguido de Heather._

_-Hagas lo que hagas no conseguirás que tu esposa vuelva a ser solo tuya. –dijo con amargura, tratando de hacerlo recapacitar._

_._

_._

_._

_Después de una exhaustiva plática con Axel y también con Bocón, regresaron a Berk, y una vez que todo estuvo en paz, Hipo tomó una decisión. No le dijo a nadie, se escabulló detrás del establo de su casa y preparó un par de cosas._

_-¡Tormenta! –llamó a la dragona, quien apareció de inmediato al lado de la chica que había cuidado de ella. _

_-Hipo, no cometas una locura. –suplicó el Heather, viendo cómo ajustaba la montura del Nadder._

_-Debo ir a hablar con Astrid, necesito que me diga la verdad. –dijo con voz dura y decidida._

_Heather jaló a Tormenta hacía sí._

_-Aparate. –ordenó el jefe._

_-¡No! _

_-No me estorbes, iré a hablar con ella. –declaró._

_-Hipo ya escuchaste lo que dijo Dagur, su matrimonio fue consumado… e incluso ella está emba…_

_-No. –interrumpió. –Eso es lo que el loco dijo, pero no podemos asegurar nada, por eso iré ahora mismo y le pediré que me diga la verdad._

_-¿Y si esa es la verdad? ¿Y sí Astrid está esperando un hijo de él? –preguntó de manera retadora, deseando que él recapacitara._

_Hipo la miró con recelo, no estaba preparado para aceptar esa posibilidad._

_-Necesito confirmarlo. Más te vale cerrar la boca._

_Sin decir ni siquiera decir adiós se fue, ella se marchó._

_Pero Patán se le adelantó, yendo detrás de Hipo._

_._

_._

_._

_Iba volando lo más a prisa de lo normal, cuando su mamá encontró a Tormenta en una caleta de Berk, ella la atendió, recuperándose pronto, volviendo a ser la misma que antes, lo cual le ayudó mucho, porque gracias a ella, llegó rápidamente a Berserk._

_Indicó a la Nadder que descendiera, haciéndolo en el lugar donde meses atrás vio a Astrid._

_Se bajó de la dragona y se dispuso a caminar en círculos, pensando en lo que debía hacer, inmediatamente Patán llegó con su dragón también._

_-No debiste venir. –regañó Hipo._

_-No vine por ti, vine por mi Valquiria. –respondió seguro de sus palabras._

_Los antiguos enemigos se sonrieron._

_-Dagur también me quitó algo a mí. _

_Hipo entendió._

_-Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar una entrada a la fortaleza, pero pasar desapercibidos._

_-Eso déjamelo a mí. –tronó los dedos y el pesadilla monstruosa se encendió._

_Hipo iba a reclamar, pero cuando lo hizo, otra voz se le adelantó._

_-¿Acaso estás loco?_

_Los dos hombres voltearon a ver, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa._

_-Brutilda._

_-¡Mi Valquiria!_

_La rubia estaba agitada y algo preocupada._

_-Vi a Colmillo desde las alturas agradece que fui yo y no algún Berserker. –regañó Hipo._

_La rubia se fue para atrás._

_-Ay… veo a un fantasma. –la gemela se acercó y palpó a Hipo. –Hasta tiene pecas. –comentó aun en la oscuridad._

_-No morí… Heather fingió todo. –de manera rápida, Hipo y Patán le contaron todo._

_Brutilda tragó duro._

_-Y yo que le corté el cabello…_

_-Agradezco tu lealtad, ahora… dime… ¿Astrid está embarazada? –preguntó rápidamente._

_-Ya te enteraste… -infirió la Thorson. –Efectivamente, tiene seis semanas de embarazo. –Brutilda guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad, pero no sabía que Hipo desconocía la verdad._

_-No puede ser. –susurró Haddock._

_Brutilda abrazó a Hipo. –Me da gusto que estés vivo jefe. Ahora ven, conozco un camino para llegar a donde está tu lady, se pondrá feliz, y aprovechen que el desquiciado no está._

_Dicho lo anterior, la rubia lo llevó rumbo a donde estaba Astrid._

_._

_._

_._

Astrid se quedó muda ante el tono que Hipo implementó en ella. Tocó su vientre con amor y una resignación muy forzada.

-Estás embarazada. -repitió el castaño con dolor.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y pensó con detenimiento lo que iba a decir. Se giró a la rubia y las palabras que le iba a decir se desvanecieron al verla. Su corazón se acongojó como nunca, pues esa mirada asustada y vulnerable sólo la había visto en una ocasión cuando cruelmente asesinaron a sus padres frente a ella, y ni hablar de la forma tan protectora en la que apretaba su vientre. Suspiró de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, había tomado la decisión acertada. Se acercó lentamente a ella, le tomó las manos y las besó con veneración.

-Astrid, te amo. -la rubia sonrió por escucharlo nuevamente, soltó sus manos en y se arrojó a los brazos de Hipo.

-Pensé que te había perdido. –Hipo acarició su cabeza.

-Perdóname por no haberte cuidado como debí. Fallé a mi promesa.

-claro que no.

-Claro que sí... La prueba está en que de haberte cuidado, si hubiera escuchado mi corazón, Dagur jamás te habría tocado.

La rubia agudizó su mirada sin saber qué había ocurrido, ni el porqué de esa de esa suposición.

-Que...

-Mataré al mismo desquiciado por haberte violado. –confesó.

En ese momento Astrid entendió la actitud del hombre. -No...no, Hipo.

-Sí, lo que te hizo... Tomarte por la fuerza es la peor de las bajezas, incluso para él. -Astrid sonrió de nuevo al ver la protección con la que él se dirigía a ella. -Sé que no puedo remediar lo que Dagur hizo, pero lo único que puedo hacer es decirle al mundo entero que ese bebé -señaló el vientre de la rubia. -Que es mi hijo. -la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No voy a permitir que pases una vergüenza ni más humillación. –comentó el castaño, seguro de sus palabras. –Ese bebé… no tiene la culpa de nada, y… si es la manera de tenerte de nuevo en Berk, está bien, yo seré un padre para ese niño.

Astrid soltó sus manos, recargándose en una silla por tal confesión.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó asombrada por la nobleza de él. Ahora lo amaba más.

-Sí. –contestó como todo un hombre, como el hombre que era.

Una fuerte tormenta empezó a caer a afueras, y por medio de la fortaleza se escuchaba el torrencial.

-¿Aunque no sea tu hijo? –preguntó sólo por medir la integridad de él. -¿Aunque sea hijo del hombre que más detestas?

-Por supuesto, además… -se rascó la cabeza. –No quiero presumir pero… siento que sería mejor padre que Dagur y… -ya no pudo hablar más, porque Astrid se abalanzó contra él, sacándole el aire.

-Oh, Hipo…

La abrazó instintivamente. –No quiero imaginar el dolor que sufriste, pero quiero que sepas, que a ese bebé lo voy cuidar… y también a ti, no permitiré que te hagan daño, ni Dagur ni nadie. –prometió, acunando su rostro entre sus mejillas. –Por mi culpa estás así, por mi culpa te pasó lo que te pasó…

Hofferson no se creía lo que Hipo estaba dispuesto a hacer. Él tenía información falsa, y aún así no le reclamaba nada como en un principio ella creyó, vaya que él era diferente.

-No hace falta que hagas ni digas eso.

-Sí… estoy dispuesto hasta llegar a las últimas consecuencias para…

-No… -susurró Astrid. –Este bebé no es de Dagur.

Esa información lo descolocó.

-¿Qué?

-Dagur jamás me tocó. –confesó, tranquilizándolo. –El día que nos vimos en la caleta, él fue a la habitación en la que estaba, pero yo había intercambiado lugar con Sotma, ¿la recuerdas?

Hipo asintió sin salir de su asombro.

-Entonces Sotma…

-Tampoco le hizo nada, él creyó que sí porque tomó demasiados hongos y todo lo soñó.

Hipo había escuchado claramente los efectos de dichos alimentos, poco a poco él fue entretejiendo la información.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que yo soy tuya. Solo tuya. –aseguró pegando sus frentes –Dagur jamás me ha tocado, ni siquiera mis labios. –susurró frente a su rostro. –Por favor créeme, te aseguro que es la verdad.

Hipo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Eso significa que…

-Así es. –empezó a reír de felicidad. -Mi chico dragón… este bebé que llevo dentro, es tuyo. –llevó la mano izquierda de él, abriéndola y colocándola sobre su vientre. Traía puesto el camisón verde que antiguamente era de él, así que palpó a la perfección el ligerísimo y casi imperceptible bultito en su abdomen.

-¿Es en serio? –peguntó algo noqueado.

La rubia se mordió el labio, conteniendo las lágrimas, por fin lo había dicho, por fin recobraba la esperanza.

-Sí.

Le jefe de Berk pasó su mano por todo el vientre de la rubia. Sin dejar de tocarla la rodeo hasta colocarse detrás de ella y acariciarle con ambas manos.

-Estabas embarazada antes de irte.

La rubia asintió.

-Si tan sólo lo hubiese sabido… cuando me enteré te envié una carta para decirte, pero me temo que no la recibiste. –se lamentó.

-Han sido días muy locos en Berk. –comentó aun absorto en sentir en su plenitud el vientre de ella.

-Me imagino. –susurró dejándose acariciar en esa parte de su cuerpo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Es increíble, un bebé, nuestro hijo… mi heredero. –recargó su cabeza en la perfecta curva entre su cabeza y el hombro, dando ligeritos besos en su cuello. –No puedo creerlo.

Astrid volteó y besó dulcemente su mejilla, dándose cuenta que no traía las trenzas que ella le había hecho.

-Supongo que ahora no tendrás que obligarte a quererlo. –bromeó un poco.

-Claro que no habría sido una obligación, lo quería porque a fin de cuentas era una parte de ti, pero ahora que sé la verdad… ya lo amo, así como te amo a ti. –le dijo, llevándole el flequillo para atrás de la oreja, uniendo sus frentes. –No puedo creerlo… seremos papás.

La rubia asintió, tratando de besarlo, peor inconscientemente Hipo se movió.

–Y dime, ¿todo ha estado bien?

La fémina se mordió el labio.

-Sí, aunque hace una semana tuve un sangrado. –Hipo se apartó de ella y abrió sus ojos. –Según las curanderas estoy bien, y fuera de peligro. –calmó de inmediato. -Sólo no debo de volver a cargar cosas pesadas.

-¿Y qué fue lo que cargaste?

La rubia se sintió regañada, pero sonrió traviesa.

-Una puerta, porque quería ver cómo estaba Chimuelo.

Esas palabras descolocaron a Hipo.

-¿Chimuelo?

Astrid asintió. –Sí, Hipo, tu dragón. Está vivo. Brutilda me ha hecho el favor de cuidarlo mientras me recuperaba, y lo he ido a visitar a escondidas mientras podía… Dagur lo quiere matar.

-Está vivo. –repitió como si estuviera hipnotizado.

-Sí, no corrió la misma suerte que Tormenta. –comentó dolida por el recuerdo, viendo sobre una mesita, una de las espinas que el desquiciado le entregó.

Hipo sonrió, le daría una sorpresa, igual que ella a él.

-¿Y en quién crees que vine tan rápido? –cuestionó, Astrid adivinó la respuesta.

-¿Está contigo? ¿Está viva? –preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, y avienta espinas por verte. –bromeó un poco mientras la abrazaba protectoramente, besó su corinilla, pero rápidamente se alejó, recordando algo importante. –Mira esto. –pidió, entejando el tratado, a la rubia le llamó la atención que estuviera sellado por Axel. –Es la prueba que buscábamos… es el acuerdo entre los burglars y los berserkers. –comentó Hipo.

-Dice claramente que se sugiere un matrimonio para forjar la alianza. –leyó Astrid.

-Exacto se sugiere. –dijo feliz. –No dice que era obligatorio.

Astrid sonrió feliz, de un momento a otro, todo se solucionó.

-Como quiera ya no lo necesitamos, una unión mayor nos une, y une a los burglars y a los berkianos.

-Así es… -coincidió, pegando sus frentes. Cuando se separaron logró ver en Astrid una mirada cristalina. -¿Por qué lloras, bonita?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, apoyándose en su hombro.

-Pensé que habías muerto… -susurró. –Yo no quería hacerle creer a Dagur que este bebé era de él… -empezó a sollozar. –Cuando le iba a decir que este niño era tuyo, él amenazó con golpearme para que perdiera al bebé, o… o… -Hipo la sujetó de los hombros al ver que ella se tocaba su vientre, al parecer esas palabras eran difíciles de decir.

-Shh…

-Me dijo que cuando naciera, lo iba a matar, que pondría su cabecita… en una estaca para que la viera siempre y le daría los restos... a… a los jabalíes… por… por eso le seguí la mentira… porque era la única forma de proteger a nuestro hijo. –Astrid habló con dolor, recordando la incertidumbre de esos días cuando creía que Hipo estaba muerto.

-Ey… tranquila. –Hipo la abrazó, antes de que un fuerte relámpago iluminara la habitación.

-No quiero volver a sentir esto… no quiero ni siquiera la idea de perderte, Hipo… no lo soportaría, no soy tan fuerte. –confesó, dejando caer una lágrima, la cual, Hipo limpió dulcemente antes de que llegara a su barbilla.

-Claro que eres fuerte, la mujer más fuerte que conozco. No cualquiera haría lo que hiciste. Ahora olvida todo eso, concentrémonos en nosotros… en los tres.

El castaño colocó una mano en toda su mejilla hasta que Astrid sollozó de nuevo.

Ella lo observó bien, lo veía algo débil, pero con una mirada profunda y protectora, esa seguridad que se había esfumado cuando creyó su supuesta muerte volvió sólo con verlo a los ojos.

Rodeó su cuello, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Dijo algo, pero un trueno opacó esa charla, lo cual fue gracioso, porque fue igual a la primera noche que pasaron juntos.

-¿Qué dijiste, mi lady?

La rubia lo miró desafiante y de una manera seductora. Dejó de sollozar y limpió el rastro de lágrimas. Es lo único que no me gustaba del embarazo, estaba demasiado sensible a los sentimientos. Se acercó a su oído y le dio un ligero beso en su lóbulo.

-No sabes la falta que me has hecho en estos últimos meses… y que… quiero… que me hagas tuya otra vez… tómame… lo necesito… te necesito. –susurró, dando ligeros besitos en su cuello, para después acariciar dulcemente su cara con sus finos dedos.

Pocas veces hablaban directamente de lo que querían, por lo regular sólo se miraban y caían en el juego de caricias sutiles que ambos interpretaban, pero esta vez, todo era diferente. No hacían falta las palabras para esa petición que era claro, él iba a cumplir, no porque ella lo pidiera, sino porque él también lo deseaba demasiado. Haddock le sonrió con ternura, de la misma manera que ella, para dar rienda suelta a un apasionado beso que su esposa correspondió como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

-Yo también te necesito…

.

.

.

Astrid pasó con firmeza sus dedos entre el castaño cabello de Hipo sin dejar de besarle los labios, mientras que él le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda, rodeándola por completo, aprovechando que estaba sentada sobre él.

-No sabes… la falta que me hiciste. –le dijo Astrid abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

Hipo la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Claro que lo sé… yo también te… necesité a mi lado. –dejó de lado los labios de ella para besar la curva entre su hombro y su cuello. Astrid apegó su cabeza hacia su cuerpo con mayor presión.

Con suma delicadeza, Hipo acarició sus piernas, pasando desde las rodillas hasta su cintura, colocando sus manos en su espalda, permitiendo que ella se recargarla en ellas. De un segundo a otro, las piernas que rodeaban a Hipo se tensaron, al igual que el resto de sí, Hipo sintió un potente cosquilleo que invadió su cuerpo y el de ella, acabando con sus energías. Poco a poco él se fue recostando de espaldas hasta tocar la cama, y sin dejar un solo momento de abrazarla, dejó a la chica caer encima de él también.

Ambos jadeaban y el aire se les iba rápidamente.

Astrid se acomodó con su rostro de lado, encima de su pecho, justo donde tres años atrás, Dagur había herido al chico.

Hipo la abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que se fuera o la arrebataran de su lado.

Respiraron agitadamente, aun sintiendo los espasmos y tratando de normalizar los pulsos de sus corazones. Una vez que estuvieron un poco más calmados, Astrid soltó un besito en su pecho.

-Te amo. –le dijo, colocando la barbilla en su torso para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo. –le dio un besito en su frente, antes de que ella volviera a recostar su cabeza, permitiendo que él le acariciara la espalda.

Hizo algunos mimos más en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su espalda.

-Tu corazón. Me encanta escucharlo… -dijo, cerrando los ojos, en completa tranquilidad.

Tal vez afuera había una gran tormenta que de seguro había entretenido a Dagur en altamar y la verdad es que la inminente guerra por el corazón de Astrid, por la falsificación del tratado que Berserk realizó y la latente amenaza de Drago eran motivo de preocupación, pero él, ella… ellos estaban felices, porque ahora tenían una esperanza total y perfecta para unirlos por siempre.

–Fuiste… muy tierno. –susurró de repente, después de acurrucarse a su lado. –Muy… delicado.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó curioso volteando a verla.

-Sí, es decir, que mientras lo hacíamos me trataste con mucha delicadeza, por lo regular… eras más… -se ruborizó un poco. –Atrevido y pasional…

Hipo se mordió el labio también.

-¿No te gustó? –preguntó nervioso y apurado.

La rubia sonrió por su manera de actuar de él.

-Claro que sí. –respondió rápidamente antes de que él se martirizara. –Es sólo que… noté la diferencia, es todo.

Hipo se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba a Astrid sin permitir que se apartara de su lado.

-Sí… esto… pues… es que… creí que… te podías lastimar… que podía lastimarte.

Astrid sonrió agradecida.

-Jamás me has lastimado, ¿por qué pensaste eso? –preguntó incrédula.

-Por… el bebé.

En ese momento la rubia recordó lo de su embarazo, y es que con tantas emociones dejó de pensar en ello. Sonrió enternecida por las palabras de él.

-Nuestro bebé está bien cuidado dentro de mí. –dijo sonriente. –Pero gracias por ser tan considerado. –terminó dándole un besito en la nariz.

Hipo irradió una sonrisa antes de ver hacia la ventana.

-¿Segura que no podemos ir al calabozo con esta lluvia? –preguntó el muchacho.

Astrid negó.

-La entrada a los calabozos se inunda. Intenté ir con una ligera llovizna y me andaba resbalando. Están diseñados para que cuando llueva, los prisioneros no puedan escapar, además que hay que atravesar un pequeño vado que también se inunda.

Hipo entendió, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar.

-Entonces, descansa mi lady, han sido días muy duros para ti. –le dijo con una sonrisa, tras darle un beso en su frente.

La rubia le correspondió y se arrimó más a él, empezando a quedarse dormida.

.

_._

_._

.

Abrió los ojos con algo de cansancio y pereza, se enderezó con cuidado y se asustó al ver que traía puesto su camisón, y que el lado de su cama estaba vacío y frío.

Sintió una presión en el pecho… todo lo que había pasado con Hipo no había podido ser una ilusión, pero al parecer así había sido.

Destapó la cobija de piel que la cubría y rápidamente se puso las botas.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –escuchó la voz de Hipo, en cuanto lo hizo se relajó.

-Babe… -sonrió y se acercó a él, recibiendo un abrazo de su parte. –Por un momento pensé que había sido un sueño…

Hipo la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No mi lady, fue real… es real. –le dio un beso en la frente. –La lluvia incrementó y entró algo de frío, por lo que me… preocupé por ti y te abrigué.

La rubia le sonrió, entendiendo su preocupación.

-Es seguro que con la tormenta, Dagur se retrasó un poco, en un par de horas amanecerá, la lluvia ha bajado de intensidad… creo que… debemos irnos, Patán y Brutilda no harán guardia por siempre, si es que siguen allí.

La fémina asintió.

-Sí.

En los siguientes minutos se vistieron, la rubia le entregó las pertenencias como su antigua prótesis, su casco y la espada, ante lo que él se sintió feliz debido a que la llegó a considerar perdida, así sería más fácil montar Chimuelo e incluso caminar.

La rubia se volvió a poner sus antigua ropas y no los vestidos que Dagur le mandaba, y notó que sus mallones le quedaban algo apretados del abdomen, ante lo cual sonrió feliz por notar que su bebé crecía cada día.

Hipo también se arregló y preparó, pero se quedó embelesado viendo a la rubia. Se sonrojó un poco por todo lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, y más por lo que estaba por pedirle. Se colocó frente a ella para llamar su atención.

-Astrid… ¿podría… podría tocar tu vientre?

A la rubia le pareció extraña esa petición.

-Hipo… has tocado mucho más que eso. –recordó con ironía, pero amó que se lo pidiera.

Tomó su mano y la colocó debajo de su ombligo.

Hipo, con sumo cuidado levantó la blusa roja de Astrid y bajó un poco su falda y los mallones.

-A penas y se nota. –comentó, empezando a ponerse de rodillas.

-Sí, tengo poco más de tres meses, pero… pronto estaré como Gronckle. –bromeó un poco, para opacar el cúmulo de emociones.

Hipo acarició su vientre apiñonado, pero le llamó la atención una herida.

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Dagur. –confeso seria. –Un ritual berserker…

Hipo se enojó cuando escuchó eso, claro que conocía ese proceso, en Berk también se hacía, sólo que con algo de diferencia, pero odió que Dagur lo hiciera.

-Según esto, es un niño. –informó.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se formó en el jefe.

-Mi heredero…

La burglar iba a hablar, pero todas sus palabras desaparecieron en el momento en que el castaño besó con extrema dulzura su vientre, justo sobre la herida ya cicatrizada, sintió de repente una punzada, pero lo bueno fue que no fue fuerte, al menos no como las pasadas.

-Hola, bebé… soy tu papá, un pescado parlanchín. –comenzó hablar, tratando de no emocionarse mucho. –Y tienes a la mami más hermosa y sexy que hay en el mundo. –le dijo sonriendo. –Aun no te conocemos, pero ya te amamos… -no pudo continuar porque un nudo se atoró en su garganta.

Astrid puso su mano en la cabeza de él, y dejó caer una lágrima, la cual llegó hasta la mejilla de Hipo. Él acomodó la ropa y con algo de ayuda se levantó.

-Gracias, mi lady. Es el mejor regalo, no me lo esperaba.

Sonrió de nuevo, feliz y complacida.

-Volvamos a casa. –susurró antes de besarse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ese romántico y hermoso momento se vio interrumpido por una flecha que rozó la frente de ambos, se giraron para ver la procedencia y ambos emitieron un grito ahogado.

-Te dije, que Camicazi es oficialmente mi mujer, así que apártate antes de que te mate. –amenazó Dagur que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Hipo se colocó delate de Astrid, tratando de protegerla.

-Tengo el contrato firmado por Axel, en donde dice que ella no es tu esposa.

-Lo sé, fuiste como niña emberrinchada a correr en cuanto supiste la verdad.

-Y tú harás un berrinche mayor cuando sepas mi verdad. –azuzó el castaño, apuntándole con su espada de fuego. –No eres el padre del hijo de Astrid, soy yo.

Con esa aberración, Dagur apuntó directo a su cabeza con la ballesta.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, espero que este capi le haya gustado.

Por lo regular no les pido reviews, pero ahora, créanme que me costó mucho escribir este capi por la cantidad de emociones que puse en él, así que si quieren díganme qué fue lo que les gustó, o qué les gustaría leer al próximo. Siiiiii?

Ya se sabe la verdad, ahora qué ocurrirá?, sólo recuerden que soy impredecible, todo puede pasar.

Espero que nadie se haya ofendido por la ligera escena hot, créanme que se la debía a mi Gaby, que vivía pidiendo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **6 de abril de 2015


	16. Asume consecuencias de tus decisiones

Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, se los agradezco :D

Jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

.

.

**Capítulo 16:** Asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones (Parte 1)

_"Pero a veces lo más valiente que un héroe tiene que hacer_

_ no es cuando está luchando contra monstruos y engañando a la muerte y las brujas. _

_Sino cuando enfrenta a las consecuencias de sus propias acciones_".

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón**. Cressida Cowell**

_._

_._

_._

_Una de las ventajas que tenía como hermana del jefe es que de vez en cuando podía salir en los viajes que él realizaba. Esa fue una oportunidad que no quiso desaprovechar. Cuando su padre estaba vivo, tanto ella como su hermano y su madre lo acompañaban a todas partes, pero desde que Dagur asumió el trono, las salidas de la isla eran esporádicas. Sin embargo, Dagur andaba de buenas y permitió que ella fuera con él a las islas Escalofrío para la realización de los tratados, aunque interiormente quería saber algo acerca de Berk y darle a Astrid algunas noticias de sus familiares y amigos._

_Y una de las mejores cosas, es que en ese momento, no iba sola, también iba Sotma que la acompañaba, pues al ser su esclava y mejor amiga, era fácil disfrutar del largo y tedioso viaje._

_-Aun no puedo creer que Dagur me haya traído a su viaje, y tampoco que hayas venido conmigo. –comentó emocionada. –Ojala se repita más._

_-Sí… -comentó nerviosa, actitud que no pasó desapercibida por la chica._

_-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó la princesa vikinga._

_La rubia terminó de trenzar el cabello de la consanguínea del desquiciado, se apartó un poco y miró hacia el horizonte._

_-Desde que llegué a Berserk está es la primera vez que subo a un barco. –comentó nostálgica. _

_Karena entendió a su amiga._

_-Es cierto, nunca habías salido de la isla. –murmuró._

_-Y, pues, sabes que mis padres eran comerciantes, de niña viajaba mucho con ellos, aunque no recuerdo mucho…_

_-Volver a pisar un galeón te hizo recordar tu vida como burglar._

_La esclava asintió._

_-Sé que no ha sido fácil, pero para mí, el que tú hayas llegado, bueno…. –habló con algo de amargura dentro de ella, como si recordara algo con mucho dolor. –El que tú y tu hermano, Norberto llegaran… significó mucho, practicante estuvimos juntos toda la vida, el hecho de que tu abuela fuera la esclava de mi mamá y aunque pasó lo que pasó con tu hermano, tú fuiste como…_

_-El juguete de Dagur. –finalizó la muchacha, dolida por la experiencia que había tenido toda la vida al ser objeto de burla por parte del hermano de Karena._

_-Iba a decir que eras como mi hermana. –regañó un poco ofendida._

_-Por favor, Karena, sabes que siempre he sido eso para los berserkers, sin ofender. ¿Recuerdas que Dagur me ha utilizado desde niña para practicar la puntería? Cada vez que le apuntaba a la manzana que ponía sobre mi cabeza me quería hacer pis. –confesó con amargura. –Ni decir de los tratos que recibió mi hermano._

_La hija del difunto Oswald sabía que así era, conocía a la perfección los maltratos que Dagur le daba a los esclavos, en especial a Sotma y a su hermano gemelo._

_-Norberto… _

_-Lamento lo que mi hermano te hizo, pero… lo pagué yo con los maltratos del tuyo._

_Karena recordó con dolor el corazón roto que le dejaron años atrás. _

_-Es verdad, lamento yo que Dagur te haya privado de la vida que debiste tener._

_-No fue tu hermano quien me apartó de la isla. Fueron los piratas. –recordó con recelo, la vida buglar la extrañaría por siempre._

_La castaña no dijo nada más, no quería abrir las viejas heridas, aunque dentro de ella, tomó una decisión._

_-Has sufrido mucho, Sotma. No quiero que los demás vivan miserablemente, no si al menos lo puedo evitar. Dagur me dio la potestad de tu vida. Eres mi esclava, así que yo decido liberarte. En cuanto lleguemos, puedes marcharte sin objeción alguna._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_Karena sonrió desinteresadamente. –Serás una vikinga libre, ¿crees que no me dado cuenta cada vez que te quedas viendo el mar? Extrañas viajar, regresar a ser lo que en un momento fuiste, y no te culpo, todos tenemos derecho a vivir la vida que deseamos. Incluso… ve a buscar a tu hermano…_

_Sotma se asombró por las palabras sinceras que dijo su amiga, aunque en un principio le molestó la idea de servir a la hermana del muchacho que tanto le hacía sufrir, con el paso del tiempo aprendió a quererla demasiado. Debido a eso mismo sabía que no podía arriesgarse a abandonarla, pues de lo contrario quedaría a la deriva en Berserk, en esa isla en la que sólo los desquiciados podían vivir. Claro que se emocionó ante la idea de ser libre, pero en realidad no era tratada como esclava, aunque lo fuera, su amiga la tratada como semejante, a veces sólo disimulaba servir y claro que le ayudaba en muchas ocasiones pero eso le agradaba, le ayudaba servir a los demás y también le gustaba la oportunidad de ser testigo de la increíble felicidad de algunas mujeres cuando daban a luz, ejerciendo el oficio que aprendió de la mujer más leal que conoció, su abuela. Sonrió, pero su mirada demostró todo lo contrario._

_-Gracias Karena, pero yo quiero seguir en Berserk contigo, a menos que tú no estés ahí, o a menos que alguien más me tomé como esclava y me lleve a otra isla, si no olvídalo._

_La castaña solo sonrío ante la lealtad de la muchacha, cuando ella le confesó que en realidad era una burglar, y que ella era parte de la familia que fue una de las más allegadas a la familia de Astrid, se sorprendió, tanto incluso que la misma Astrid sintió la necesidad de acompañarla en todo momento, pues un pasado las unía._

_-Karena, así estoy bien, lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz, alguien como tú merece toda la felicidad del mundo._

_-No sé realmente si la felicidad fue hecha para mí, desde la muerte de mis padres, perder a mi hermana, y… lo de Norberto he creído que no soy digna de nada… de momento me siento bien ayudando a los aldeanos a resolver los problemas que mi hermano ignora. Tal vez esa es mi misión, ser ese punto medio entre el trono Berserk y la vida cotidiana de las personas que viven allí._

_Sotma sonrió orgullosa, poco quedaba de esa chica tímida e insegura._

_-Astrid tiene razón, tienes madera de jefe. No en vano eres una maravillosa princesa. _

_La castaña se ruborizó un poco, tal vez dentro de ella, empezaba a creerse ese argumento que más de una persona le había dicho. Quizá debía empezar a escuchar a los demás, pero sobretodo escuchar a su corazón._

_Ajeno a ellas, un vikingo malintencionado escuchó cada una de esas palabras, afortunadamente no mencionaron nada de Astrid ni de su bebé, de lo contrario toda la flota de Berserk estaría de regreso para matarla por traición._

.

.

.

.

Brutilda cerró la puerta, feliz por haber ayudado a sus amigos.

―¿Qué dijo? –preguntó Patán, impaciente, sentándose en el piso, recargándose en una pared junto con ella.

―Se quedaron mudos por la impresión, y les recomendé que no hicieran tanto ruido durante su reconciliación. –sugirió la chica emocionada, pero en ese momento escucharon un estruendoso golpe dentro de la habitación, sin saber que era la mesa que Hipo había tirado en un arranque de furia. –Huy, parece que no me hicieron caso. –la chica se encogió de hombros.

Por alguna razón la rubia sentía el corazón al borde de su garganta, estaba nerviosa y no sabía por qué.

――¿Cómo es que pasó todo esto? –preguntó la chica, sin creer que Hipo seguía con vida.

Patán suspiró, llegando miles de anécdotas a su memoria, pero falta de palabras para decirlas.

―En cuanto Hipo se reestableció, mandó a Patapez y a los demás para que compraran todos los hooligans que quedaron desparramados por el archipiélago. –inició el buen Patán. –Me quedé en la isla de los Magmalos y me convirtieron en esclavo de construcción. –Patán enseñó algunos moretones de sus brazos. –Después me topé con Bocón y tu hermano, al cabo de unos días más llegaron Eret y Patapez para comprarnos…

La chica sonrió por saber algo de su consanguíneo.

-¿De dónde salió tanto dinero o materiales para el trueque? –preguntó la rubia, curiosa, pues conocía la situación de Berk.

-¿Recuerdas el tesoro de Hamish que Hipo encontró hace cuatro años? –preguntó, y después de que vio a la chica asentir continuó con su diálogo. –Resulta que Estoico, Hipo y Bocón lograron rescatar algunas cosas. Estoico consideró en su momento que sería para una emergencia o como parte del tesoro de Berk, y ésta sí que la fue. El oro de Berk es valioso, por lo que no batallamos para cubrir las cuotas de las islas.

-Ya veo. –coincidió Brutilda.

Ambos estuvieron un par de minutos en total silencio, buscando la manera de empezar una conversación en la que no se enfocara a monosílabos.

-Creo que no saldrán ahorita. –comentó Patán con diversión.

-Ni que lo digas, no los culparía. Me imagino que Hipo se pondrá feliz. –agregó Thorson.

-Pues yo no estaría feliz si la mujer que amo estuviera embarazada de otro. –sinceró, ligeramente ofendido.

La rubia cambió su semblante, extrañada por el comentario.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú misma confirmaste que Astrid está embarazada. –recordó con obviedad.

-Sí, pero de Hipo. –aclaró con también.

-¿Es de Hipo? –preguntó incrédulo.

-Claro, Dagur jamás le ha hecho nada. El muy idiota cree que sí, pero pronto descubrirá la verdad. –comentó con una sonrisa traviesa, la cual enloqueció a Jorgenson.

Patán sonrió feliz y tranquilo.

-Me alegro mucho por ellos… y por Berk. Espero que las cosas sigan con normalidad.

-Sí.

Se sumieron en un apacible silencio, tratando de buscar algo interesante en el techo, en el piso o en cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de su acompañante, pero aun había un tema que ambos deseaban hablar, mismo que se negaban a abordar.

Brutilda se apretó el borde de su falda y jugó un poco las puntas de su cabello. Respiró y trató de iniciar la conversación por tercera vez en los últimos minutos.

-¿Por qué traes cadenas en tus pies? –se adelantó Jorgenson, extrañado por el metal, que aunque se veía ligero, claramente no lo era.

La rubia recordó las ataduras de sus tobillos, se agachó un poco.

-Dagur mandó que me las pusieran, para que no intentara montar un dragón o correr rápido. –respondió con simpleza. –Además suenan un poquito mientras camino.

El chico sintió mucha indignación.

-¿Te duelen?

-Un poco… pero te acostumbras.

En cuanto la rubia alzó la mirada, algo dentro de ella cambió. La sinceridad reflejada en sus orbes y el amor con el que era apreciada modificaron por completo cada parte de ella.

-Una valquiria como tú, no debe estar encadenada a nada, debe ser libre para hacer y decidir lo que su corazón le dicte.

-¿Lo que mi corazón dicte? –repitió sin entender las palabras.

-Sí, lo que tú crees y sientes… y por eso es que me he enamorado profundamente de ti. –confesó, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

La rubia no supo cómo interpretar esas palabras, bueno en realidad su miedo a entender y aceptar que a sentir.

-No estoy segura, aún estoy tratando de digerir lo que me dijiste antes de que Dagur me comprara.

-Y yo estoy tratando de digerir que mientras no estuve contigo me sentía más miserable. –confrontó. Ésas palabras fueron lo más hermoso que la chica había escuchado, algunos hilos completamente intocables de lo más profundo de su corazón se agitaron abruptamente, no podía engañar más y tampoco deseaba hacerlo, muy a su pesar ella se había enamorado y nada más, y nada menos que de un… patán.

El color aumentó en sus blancas mejillas dándole un toque de inocencia y coquetería que ella desconocía le daba siempre al hijo del segundo al mando en Berk.

-Gracias por defenderme de Dagur cuando él me compró en la isla… -susurró después de un rato.

-¿Esto? –preguntó. -No es nada, hizo un apilamiento con su mano restándole importancia.

-Pues para mí significó mucho en ese momento. –confesó. El chico también se ruborizó realmente no recordaba lo que había hecho, pero si con eso había conseguido que Brutilda sonrieras así, había valido la pena cada gota de sangre que derramó de su nariz.

Antes de que ambos se abochornaran un poco más, el chico tomó una decisión, se irguió en pie, le tendió la mano a la chica y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo frío en esa tierra tan extraña.

-Vamos a quitar esas cadenas, mientras yo pueda evitarlo, ninguna valquiria tendrá que sufrir.

La chica le sonrío completamente feliz, honrada y segura de sus nuevas o más bien sus nuevos reconocidos sentimientos.

.

.

.

_._

_._

Astrid puso su mano en la cabeza de él, y dejó caer una lágrima, la cual llegó hasta la mejilla de Hipo. Él acomodó la ropa y con algo de ayuda se levantó.

―Gracias, mi lady. Es el mejor regalo, no me lo esperaba.

Sonrió de nuevo, feliz y complacida.

―Volvamos a casa. –susurró antes de besarse de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ese romántico y hermoso momento se vio interrumpido por una flecha que rozó la frente de ambos, se giraron para ver la procedencia y ambos emitieron un grito ahogado.

―Te dije, que Camicazi es oficialmente mi mujer, así que apártate antes de que te mate. –amenazó Dagur que acababa de abrir la puerta.

Hipo se colocó delante de Astrid, tratando de protegerla.

―Tengo el contrato firmado por Axel, en donde dice que ella no es tu esposa. –evidenció el jefe de Berk.

Dagur reconoció el papel ya sabía que eso pasaría.

―Lo sé, fuiste como niña emberrinchada a correr en cuanto supiste la verdad.

―Y tú harás un berrinche mayor cuando sepas mi verdad. –azuzó el castaño, apuntándole con su espada de fuego. –No eres el padre del hijo de Astrid, soy yo.

Con esa aberración, Dagur apuntó directo a su cabeza con la ballesta.

―Mentira. –espetó.

Hipo dio un paso al frente, colocándose entre el desquiciado y su esposa.

―No es mentira. –Astrid corroboró desafiante y orgullosa. –Este hijo es de Hipo… tengo casi tres meses de embarazo.

Esa afirmación fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la locura de Dagur.

―La comadrona dijo que… ―una vena se veía a punto de explotar en su frente. ―…que tenías seis semanas.

La rubia se tocó el vientre, había olvidado la complicidad de la abuela de Sotma.

―Se confundió. –trató de defender.

Dagur retaba a Hipo con la mirada, ante la preocupación de Astrid.

―O tú le pagaste para decir otra cosa. –infirió gruñendo. –Pero es no cambia que te hice mi mujer. –recordó con orgullo.

―Ah, sí, eso también cambia. –ironizó Hipo, tomando la mano de Astrid, mientras que ella siguió detrás suyo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de él. –tú estabas tan fumado, que ni te diste cuenta que esa noche la mujer que estaba en la habitación, no era Astrid, sino una esclava.

―No.

―Sí, Dagur. Acéptalo.

―No pude violar a esa mujer… no, a ella _no_. –dijo cayendo en cuenta de que la única esclava podía ser Sotma.

―No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. –interrumpió Hipo, demostrando una autoridad y confianza que sorprendió a la misma rubia. ―Estabas tan absorbido por esos benditos hongos que, claramente imaginaste muchas cosas mientras dormías. –provocó.

―No, eso no es verdad… mienten, me quieren confundir.

―Es verdad, Dagur. Sólo ha habido un hombre en mi vida, Hipo; siempre será el único. –confesó Astrid, orgullosa.

―Eres una…

Dagur apuntó con la ballesta a Astrid.

―Sobre mi cadáver la vuelves a lastimar. –amenazó el jefe, apretando los dientes.

―Eso será muy sencillo. –sonrió con cinismo mientras se preparaba para disparar, ambos enamorados se apretaron más sus manos, pero justo en ese momento, Dagur cayó en cuenta de algo. ―¿Cómo llegaste antes que yo?

Hipo suspiró un poco de que no disparará.

―Creí que sabías que un dragón es más rápido que una flota.

―Ya no tienes dragones, te colaste en mi barco, y por eso llegaste junto conmigo. –trató de decir, infiriendo las posibilidades, sin desear llegar a la realidad que conocía.

Hipo rio con sorna.

―¿En serio te crees eso? Yo llegué hace varias horas. –confrontó, moviendo las manos.

―¿Qué dices?

―¿Estás sordo o qué? –ironizó.

―Hipo ya no digas nada. –murmuró Astrid, asustada y temerosa por la vida de ellos, cosa que no le agradó en lo más mínimo debido a que se sintió como una cobarde.

Sin embargo, Hipo hizo caso omiso. Apegó a Astrid más hacia sí y mantuvo la frente en alto.

―Te lo repito, llegué anoche, justo después de que tú me dijeras tus alucinaciones en las Islas Escalofrío.

Dagur no hizo caso a las provocaciones bien merecidas de Hipo. Bajó la ballesta un poco más.

―¿Anoche? -preguntó curioso.

―Ay, en serio que tu estupidez sólo es rebasada por tu demencia. –el castaño provocó de nueva cuenta, fastidiado. –Sí, anoche.

Dagur comenzó a respirar con mayor fuerza, sus ojos casi salieron de órbita.

―Eso quiere decir que… ¿ustedes dos se acostaron? –dedujo, mirando y señalándolos con repugnancia.

Astrid iba a decir algo, pero Hipo se le adelantó.

―Te equivocas de nuevo, gran jefe de Berserk. –inició, decidido a lo que iba a hablar.

―Hipo, ya no digas nada, por favor. –suplicó la rubia, deseando que esa pelea verbal no se hiciera más grande, no dudaba que llegara a los golpes.

–No nos acostamos, Dagur. –azuzó muy seguro sí mismo. –Hicimos el amor, y fueron cinco veces.

Dagur pegó un grito de furia, aventó la ballesta y se preparó para aventarse contra ellos. Astrid cerró los ojos ajustada, e Hipo apretó más la mano de la rubia, demostrándole al desquiciado que ni siquiera un plan perfecto iba a poder más que su amor.

-Y hubiésemos continuado, de no ser porque preferimos nuestra cama. –terminó de provocar.

El desquiciado estaba completamente rojo de impotencia, las venas se le marcaban a la perfección por su frente, y la rabia se manifestó en la saliva que caía por las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡Par de adúlteros! –menospreció, acercándose lentamente a ellos. –Y tú, Camicazi, eres una… una concubina barata… una fursia… una mujerzuela… una….

-No permitiré que insultes a mi esposa. –amenazó, caminando en dirección hacia él.

-Es la última vez que te burlas de mí.

Por primera vez, Hipo sintió miedo de Dagur, no de su flota, sino de él, del hombre demente que era y que tenía la mirada más oscura que el mismísimo Drago y su ejército.

-Y es la última vez que intentas hacerme daño. –aclaró, sin mostrar su temor, pues su enojo era mayor en ese momento. –Nunca más volverás a lastimar a Astrid, ni a mi hijo.

-Ese bastardo… no nacerá. -masculló con verdadero dolor, un dolor que Hipo logró identificar, pero no se doblegaría ante él. –Debía ser mío. –musitó inaudiblemente.

Hipo jaló a Astrid para que ambos escaparan, pero ella se sujetaba el vientre, la amenaza de Dagur retumbaba en su mente, impidiéndole avanzar.

El plan de Hipo había fallado, él podía correr, pero la rubia no, y era claro que no iba a dejarla sola. Vio que Dagur desenvainó una daga y la alzó para herirlos, el filo se escuchó y causó un reflejo de la luz de las velas en lo más alto del cuarto, para después clavarse en el brazo de Hipo, pero sin causar una herida de gravedad.

Los enamorados abrieron los ojos y se asustaron al ver a Dagur en el piso, alzaron rápidamente la vista, para ver a otra castaña respirar con dificultad.

-¡Karena! –exclamó Astrid volviendo en sí.

La mencionada tiró al suelo la tabla de madera con la que golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza.

-Le debía ese golpe desde los cinco años. –masculló, sin creerse lo que había hecho. Se agachó un poco y le susurró al oído. –Ya ves, hermanito, sí tengo las agallas, es sólo que siempre creí que podrías cambiar de opinión.

Hipo sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Salvaste mi vida hace años, Hipo, y tú esposa me ayudó a ser diferente. Soy yo la que debe agradecer. Ahora váyanse antes de que el desquiciado regrese. Las flotas están rondando porque Dagur los advirtió desde que veníamos de las islas.

-Gracias Karena. –dijo Hipo. –Cuando seas jefa, estaré encantado de hacer tratos con Berserk. –bromeó un poco.

-Vayan por Chimuelo, los dragones y si quieren liberar a los burglars. Me acabo de enterar que Dagur los arrestó.

-¿Burglars? –preguntó la rubia.

-Están en los calabozos.

El matrimonio Haddock se miró. Había muchos actos heroicos que estaban por cumplir.

.

.

.

Heather se mordía las uñas constantemente, Hipo había sido muy claro en el momento que le dijo que no hablara con nadie acerca de lo que él había ido hacer a Berserk.

Alimentaba a los dragones que con el paso de los días habían regresado a Berk, sólo algunos de los que habían podido escapar de las temibles trampas de Drago, pero todos mantenían la esperanza que pronto volvieran más.

Movía el pie constantemente haciendo un ruidito en la tierra, levantando un poco el polvo y astillando la madera

-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó Valka. Esas palabras sacaron a la castaña de ensoñación.

-Sí, estoy bien. -respondió sin mucha credibilidad.

Era obvio que la mujer, a pesar de haber vivido cerca de veinte años alejada de contacto humano, era muy inteligente e intuitiva, así que supo interpretar los gestos y actitudes que la chica demostraba en este momento.

-¿Hay algún problema, o algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de obtener el valor necesario para decirle que su hijo había ido a reclamar a su esposa, quien había sido mancillada.

-En realidad, prometí no decir nada pero Hipo...

-¿Mi hijo está bien? -preguntó alterada y abriendo los ojos. Desde que ella había pensado que había muerto, así eran sus reacciones, y perfectamente justificables.

-Pues, en realidad no sé si esté bien o si necesita ayuda.

-Más te vale hablar rápido niña. -le exigió

La castaña asintió.

-Se ha ido a Berserk porque… fue por Astrid.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi sobrina en todo esto? -preguntó Gylda entrando a el establo de la casa del jefe, quien depositó las canastas de pescado en el suelo, pidiendo una explicación convincente.

Heather se apuró porque ahora había más testigos sobre lo ocurrido.

-Lo que pude escuchar… -se mordió los labios, tratando de ser más directa y explícita posible. –Dagur, aprovechó el día en que fuimos a la boda de ellos y violó a Astrid. –las mujeres emitieron un grito ahogado de sorpresa, llevándose las manos a la boca. -Y le dijo a Hipo que ella está embarazada, esperando un hijo de él, porque según las comadronas de allá, Astrid no tiene más de seis semanas de embarazo.

La tía de la mencionada se llevó una mano en la boca, aterrada por la revelación que le habían dicho. Valka miro hacia el suelo compadecida por la pesadilla que debió haber vivido.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

Asintió calmada.

-Yo misma lo escuche. -Valka movió la cabeza tratando de negar lo que había escuchado.

-Ya no hay esperanzas de que Astrid regrese, no si el matrimonio fue consumado, y mucho menos si en verdad está esperando un hijo de Dagur.

-Pobre de mi sobrina. –se lamentó la rubia.

Heather, para tratar de distraerse movió una de las canastas de pescado, colocando el alimento en otra de ellas movió un bolso que no recordaba había dejado allí, el cual era suyo y se encontraba colgando de una de las perchas del establo, sin embargo, justo cuando lo movió salieron algunos papeles, cayendo desparramados por todo el suelo.

Valka se agachó a ayudarle para recogerlos, pero la calidad del papel le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó la madre del jefe.

-No lo sé. -confesó Heather, algo nerviosa, pero y su memoria recordó a la perfección que unos días antes el mercader Johann le había dado esas cartas para repartir a los aldeanos. –Ay, es verdad… el mercader Johann las dejo en su última visita. –se llevó una mano a la frente.

-¿Y hasta ahora te acuerdas? -reclamó Valka por la falta de atención que había demostrado debido a que ésa era una de las funciones que ella tenía en la isla, y de las pocas que le había designado.

-Lo siento, pero en el momento en que él se fue, ocurrió lo del ataque de Drago. –confesó nerviosa por el tono de voz de la jefa-madre.

Las mujeres ya no reclamaron más, pues sabía que había sido una época difícil para todos, y era perfectamente entendible que cualquiera hubiese olvidado entregar cartas.

-Pues habrá que repartirlas a la brevedad. –opinó Gylda.

Heather asintió.

-Ahora mismo iré y pediré disculpas.

Comenzó a clasificar las cartas según la región y ubicación de los habitantes, pero una carta le llamó la atención.

-Esta es para usted, Gylda. –comentó Heather.

La mujer rubia se sacudió un poco el polvo de su delantal, después de limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos, pues seguía reciente a las noticias de su sobrina.

En cuanto tomó el papel abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Este sello. –murmuró. La cera con la que estaba sellado el papel o era cualquiera, reconocería ese papel en donde fuese. –Es una carta de mi sobrina, de Astrid.

Rápidamente Hofferson la abrió, y le llamó la atención que dentro de ese sobre, había dos hojas, una de ellas sin nada escrito.

_Hola tía, es muy importante que este papel llegue a manos de Hipo, de esto depende siga en Berserk o que regresa a nuestra isla._

_Te quiero y te extraño mucho_

_Astrid._

Concisa, confusa y directa.

-No entendí. –se quejó Heather, clara muestra que no sabía a qué se refería esa petición.

-Que le entregue esta carta. –repetía tratando de encontrar la respuesta, conocía a su sobrina, y sabí que algo ocultaba

-¿Cómo sabías que era de Astrid? –preguntó Valka.

-Mira el sello. –indicó la rubia. –Tiene impregnado la marca del emblema que era de su madre.

-Un Nadder… -susurró la madre de Hipo.

Gylda asintió.

-Tal vez si le entrega esto a Hipo... –sugirió Heather.

-Hipo no está. –comento su madre tomando la carta entre sus manos. Comenzó a inspeccionarla y en encontró un ligero relieve entre la superficie del papel. -Es como si tuviera algo más escrito

Gylda trato de entender

-Vamos con Patapez, algo así era el tratado en el que ser firmada casamiento de Dagur y Astrid.

-Es cierto. -coincidió Valka. -Si ese papel tenía algo escondido, con mayor razón estas hojas que Astrid envió.

-Entonces ¿qué sugieres? -pregunto la tía de Astrid.

Valka lo pensó un momento, y recordó algo que su hijo le comentó acerca de un libro en el que había escrito las formas de entrenar a los dragones, Hipo le enseñó ese truco, el cual consistía en escribir con saliva de dragón en el papel y después acercarlo al fuego, para que de esa manera el efecto que causa el calor con la sustancia pudiera quemarse y poder leer lo que se había escrito en el papel. Se acercó hacia la antorcha que había ahí y cuidadosamente aproximó a poca distancia la hoja, logró visualizar las palabras escritas por el puño y letra de Astrid. Rápidamente decodifico la grafía de ella y abrió los ojos enternecida.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó Gylda.

Valka empañó sus ojos, ella sabía la verdad desde antes que la esposa de su hijo se marchara, era una consecuencia de no haber insistido el estado de la rubia.

Humedeció sus labios y solemnemente habló después.

-Dagur nunca violó a Astrid, en esta carta dice que el maldito desquiciado piensa que sí, por eso cree firmemente que él dijo que ella espera es de él.

La tía de la mencionada abrió los ojos, emocionada y completamente agradecida por esa información.

-Eso quiere decir que… -inició Heather, incrédula ante lo que escuchaba.

-Significa que Astrid sí está embarazada, está esperando un hijo, dentro de ella lleva al heredero de Berk. –anunció Valka, llevándose las carta a su pecho. Sus corazonadas eran ciertas, debió insistir en cuanto vio esos síntomas en la chica.

-Está esperando un hijo de Hipo. -murmuró Heather, colocando una mano sobre su boca semiabierta. -Debí entregar esa carta en el momento en que la tuve en mis manos, maldito Drago por llegar en el momento más inoportuno. -maldijo empezando a quebrarse su garganta, pues el jefe pensaba algo diferente.

-¿Que haremos? -preguntó Gylda.

-Mi hijo va camino a Berserk, sino es que ya está allá.

-Se fue en Tormenta, es obvio que ya llegó.

-El problema será cuando le diga a Dagur, me preocupa que peligre su vida. -infirió Valka.

Heather tomó una decisión, era hora de corresponder el amor con el que había sido recibida en la isla.

-En ese caso, me ocuparé de los refuerzos. -sonrió Heather queriendo recompensar con acciones buenas, un descuido que tuvo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como en cada capi, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y espero que esta actualización les haya gustado.

En la publicación pasada les comenté que el final estaba cerca, pero…. **FALSO**, cambié de opinión y le agregaré más cosas, creo que le quedan como seis capis.

No tengo manera de agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejan, me hace muy muy feliz.

Y respecto al lemon que me están pidiendo… creo que de momento pasaré de esto, si acaso vuelvo a poner algo de esto, supongo que será así de ligero lime, pero gracias por la petición.

Les advierto que el siguiente capi será muy duro y cruel de mi parte, así que si me odian, pues empiece a hacerlo.

Por cierto **Hicceslsa…** cada vez que me dejes un review, publicaré y llenaré el mundo de **hiccstrids**, así que estás avisada.

Por cierto, tomé la decisión de hacer una portada por cada capi, así lo hacía con mis otros fics, y espero que les agrade la idea, las publicaré por mi página en face **Amai do**, por si las quiere ver :D

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_―Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado:** 26 de abril de 2015


	17. Asume consecuencias de tus decisiones II

.

.

**Capítulo 17:** Asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones (Parte II)

_"Pero a veces lo más valiente que un héroe tiene que hacer_

_ no es cuando está luchando contra monstruos y engañando a la muerte y a las brujas. _

_Sino cuando enfrenta las consecuencias de sus propias acciones_".

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón**. -Cressida Cowell**

_._

_._

_._

.

_Fue feliz en el momento en que sus pies pisaron tierra diferente. _

_Tenía años de no salir fuera de Berserk y ahora que lo había hecho, simplemente no se creía tan grande oportunidad. La isla Escalofrío sabía que los jefes llegarían a ese lugar, por lo que prepararon un banquete especial y "casualmente" tanto hombres como mujeres sacaron materiales a las calles principales de la isla para realizar trueques._

_Uno de los soldados de Dagur les ordenó a los esclavos que fueran a conseguir espadas, madera y algunos artículos para los mismos soldados, cosa que todos obedecieron. Específicamente, Sotma se dirigió rumbo al área en donde había artículos para las mujeres, pues el jefe le encargó que consiguiera algo para "Camicazi". _

_Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió nuevamente a la flota, sin embargo, le pareció sospechoso la manera en la que Dagur hablaba con uno de sus soldados y otro hombre que no reconoció._

_-Vaya, no sabía que querías librarte de tu hermana tan rápido. –comentó el hombre desconocido. –¿En serio me la das ahora?_

_-Así es. –dijo Dagur. –Es lo prometido desde hace tres años. _

_-¿Y ya no está involucrada con ese esclavo? –preguntó, ante lo que Sotma se interesó más, debido a que casi nadie sabía del romance que hubo entre ella y Norberto, su hermano._

_-Claro que no, ese chico desapareció hace bastante tiempo. –coincidió con altanería._

_-Entonces es un hecho, la isla Magmalo y Berserk forja una alianza, sellada bajo un acuerdo nupcial. Hoy me llevo a tu hermana. –dijo el hijo del jefe._

_-Sí, llévatela, sólo me causa problemas brindándole información a mi esposa. –comentó con fastidio. –Y si quieres llevarte a la esclava de ella, igual te puedes divertir con esa mujer… yo lo hacía antes. –confesó con burla._

_Sotma abrió los ojos sorprendida, ahora entendía la razón por la que ellas habían acompañado a Dagur. Debía buscar a Karena e informarle lo que había descubierto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Dejó rápidamente las pertenencias que adquirió y se marchó de ese galeón. _

_Al igual que Brutilda, ella portaba unas cadenas a sus pies, salvo que a diferencia de ella, ya tenía más práctica en saber cómo caminar sin hacer ruido, pero lamentablemente no pasó desapercibida._

_-¿A dónde con tan a prisa? –preguntó el hombre con quien Dagur hablaba, interceptándola en medio del bosque. _

_-Voy a buscar a mi señora… -comentó girando la vista._

_-Karena ya no es tu ama. –informó el hombre de la capa negra. –Ella es de mi propiedad, por consiguiente, tú también, Sotma._

_A la chica le aterró que él supiera su nombre._

_-¿No me recuerdas? _

_La rubia negó dubitativa._

_-Soy Aeren**.**_

_La chica abrió los ojos asustada, claro que lo recordaba, hacía tres años que él había ido a la isla y casi, tanto él como Dagur, abusaron de ella._

_-Ahora soy tu amo, así que a partir de ahora debes complacerme… en todo._

_La muchacha de veintitrés años comenzó a respirar con dificultad, se quedó inmóvil por recordar una de las cosas más difíciles que había vivido, que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que la empujó contra un tronco, empezando a rasgarle sus descuidadas prendas._

_-No, no… por favor. –sollozó, a sabiendas de lo que el hombre pretendía hacerle._

_-Ni digas nada. –reprochó con furia. –Ahora no podrá venir tu hermano para defenderte._

_-No, él logró escapar. –comentó con triunfo._

_Aeren sonrió con ironía. _

_-Su intención era escapar para rescatarte a ti y a Karenita, pero Dagur lo mató antes de que él siquiera lo intentara, por eso no volvió por ustedes. –informó en el momento que le arrancó parte del chaleco. _

_Su hermano no había escapado… Dagur lo había matado. Su mundo y su esperanza decayeron cual hoja en el viento, sin rumbo, sin destino fijo, y sin alternativa de regreso._

_Dejó salir una lágrima, entendiendo que ya no podía seguir evitando ese destino al que cruelmente la habían arrojado._

_-¡No! –gritó cuando la empezó a acariciar bruscamente así como Dagur lo había hecho un par de semanas atrás, pero en medio de tanto grito, Aeren se desesperó y la golpeó en la cabeza, dejándola aturdida y con un chorro de sangre empezando a caer por su nariz._

_La indefensa trató de zafarse, pero a pesar de ser una vikinga, era una esclava, la cual era débil y que por lo regular no se alimentaba bien, por lo que no pudo librarse, hasta que escuchó una voz que reconoció a la perfección._

_-¡Suéltala! _

_._

_._

_._

Karena amarró a Dagur a la silla, esperando que despertara.

Debía pensar muy bien en todo lo que iba a hacer, pues su destino y el de Berserk estaban por cambiar. Había ayudado a Hipo y a Astrid, estaba feliz de que la maldad de Dagur no llegara tan lejos y al menos ellos pudieran ser felices en su hogar y al lado de sus hijos. Notó cuando Dagur empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos con cuidado, le dolía la cabeza, pero no lo suficiente para tumbarlo de nuevo. Seguía sin estar del todo consiente cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana.

-Mataste a Norberto. –masculló con odio. –¿Por qué?

Dagur sonrió con cinismo, no se imaginaba que ella volviera a Berserk, y más le sorprendía que Aeren le hubiera quitado los ojos de encima.

-Porque yo te necesitaba para la isla de los Magmalos. Me pagaron muchas runas por ti, por un tratado que hice hace tres años en Berk. –comentó con burla.

Karena lo miró con odio, pero a la vez, con superioridad.

-Siempre supe que terminarías vendiéndome… pero… matar a alguien que amaba… -respondió con dolor, empezando a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Ustedes nunca se amaron. –retó con simplicidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –confrontó con desesperación.

-Porque aunque seas un desperdicio de mujer, eres una princesa, por lo que no iba a permitir que estuvieras con un esclavo, ¿no sabes la degradación social a la que te habrías descendido? Y más si hubieses tenido un hijo de ese siervo. –respondió con obviedad.

Karena lo sabía, sabía que si una mujer de posición social tenía un hijo de un esclavo, era mal vista ante todos, más si era la princesa, sin embargo, a ella no le importaba, por eso había acordado escapar con él. Un plan que tiempo atrás, Norberto, Sotma, la abuela de ellos y ella misma habían planeado, pues era la única salida para dejar Berserk.

-Yo creo que no soportaste que yo fuera feliz. –infirió, descolocando a Dagur. -¿O me equivoco, hermanito? De la misma forma en que te deshiciste de Heather, nuestra hermana. Bien sabías que ella podía quitarte el trono, por eso provocaste que la apartaran de este lugar, pero sabes, fue lo mejor para ella. Heather es feliz a su modo.

Dagur se mordió el labio.

-La felicidad no existe.

-Claro que sí. –defendió la castaña sacando su vena berserker. –Pero las personas como tú no aceptan la felicidad que les toca vivir y se dedican a hacer infelices a los demás debido a que son incapaces de pensar en otros.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Por supuesto, la prueba está en que has desperdiciado los últimos cinco años de tu vida tratando de destruir a Berk, porque no soportas que sean felices al lado de los dragones, empezando por Hipo y Astrid.

-Ellos se burlaron de mí. –espetó con amargura acumulada dentro del corazón.

-Sólo protegieron su aldea, es lo que todo jefe debe hacer. –recapacitó moviendo los brazos, exasperada.

-No a costa de mi honor. –masculló, enseñando los dientes.

-¿Cuál honor, hermano? Perdiste todo el respeto de tu isla, y si ésta te obedece es porque te tiene miedo, no porque desee hacerlo.

-Si no me impongo, nadie me respeta.

-Yo lo hacía. –confesó exaltada. –Yo te respetaba, yo te quería, Dagur. Y el poquito cariño y esperanza que tenía en ti, desaparecieron en el momento en que supe que mataste al hombre que amaba. –reclamó, clavando la daga que estaba allí justo al lado de la oreja, asustando al propio jefe, lo tuvo frente a frente, sólo bastaba un movimiento para matarlo. Se vio tentada a enterrar esa daga en el cuello de su consanguíneo, pero ella no era así. No mataría por venganza, no sería igual que él.

-Anda, mátame. –azuzó el castaño. –Sabes yo lo haría en tu lugar.

Karena nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, respiró con fuerza y se enderezó.

-Lo sé, pero la ventaja es que yo no soy como tú.

El jefe sonrió satisfecho.

-Lo sabía, no tienes las agallas de un berserker.

-No repitas eso, porque no me conoces en realidad. –le dio una bofetada, sacándole un poco de sangre por la boca. -Tengo más agallas que tú, porque un cobarde mata y aniquila todo hasta sentirse realizado, pero, querido hermano… bien sabes que eres tan miserable que sólo tienes un trono, el cual siempre te ha quedado grande.

-Cállate, perra.

Karena respiró profundamente.

-Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, bien sabes que no soy así. –indicó con solemnidad digna de una princesa.

Dagur se carajeó. -Ojala no hubiera matado a Norberto para que te fueras con él y así podría estar completamente libre de una carga como tú.

-Hubiera sido lo mejor para mí, al igual que lo hiciste con Heather. –coincidió Karena, afligida aun por lo de su ex amado.

-Tal vez, pero después de todo, así te demostré que me importabas, a fin de cuentas hice lo mejor para ti.

La castaña negó con burla.

-No, desquiciado. –era la primera vez que Dagur escuchaba que su consanguínea lo llamara así. –Hiciste lo que era más conveniente para ti.

El hombre se asustó un poco por el tono rencoroso de la muchacha.

-Y sabes qué… haré lo mismo. –dijo, aventándolo con todo y la silla, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se pegara en la cabeza de nuevo. –Olvídate de la Karena considerada contigo, porque si crees que no tengo agallas, estás muy equivocado. –amenazó con una daga, misma que le había quitado a su "comprador".

Karena estaba a punto de salir, cuando escuchó la voz de Dagur.

-¿Cómo regresaste de las islas Escalofrío? –preguntó agitado, pues se había asegurado que ella no entrara en el galeón. Además la había visto quedarse en el muelle de la isla.

La de ojos grises se volteó retante.

-En un dragón.

Dicho lo anterior, lo dejó encerrado, atascando la puerta para que no saliera, lo que no sabía, es que hubiera sido mejor dejarlo inconsciente, pues el daño que estaba por realizar jamás podría cambiarlo.

.

.

_Había preparado un discurso perfecto._

_Hipo lo había alentado a que siguiera su corazón, cuando él le cuestionó que si quería a Heather, respondió con vergüenza que sí, pero no se había puesto a pensar en el peso de esa respuesta._

_Se sentó derrotado sobre una roca, agotado y confundido._

_Tenía muchas preguntas, cada vez más dudas, pero también, a cada momento tenía las respuestas más lejanas, y para variar, negativas hacia él._

_Se burló por su cobardía, Hipo le había animado a hablar con Heather, pero realmente, aunque quisiera negarlo, ese enfrentamiento lo dejó con un sabor amargo dentro de él, el cual no le dejó dormir el resto de la semana._

_Entró en una depresión al preguntarse por qué quería a Heather. Cuando Hipo le preguntó que si la quería, él sólo asintió y dijo que le gustaba… gustaba. Gustaba era una palabra muy diferente a querer, y querer era diferente a amar._

_Su cabeza pensaba mucho, y su corazón también._

_Tal vez ese era el problema, estaba sintiendo con la cabeza y pensando con el corazón._

_Su corazón no alelaba estar ni un momento más solo. Anhelaba sentir todo aquello de lo que en algún momento fue testigo, como sus amigos Hipo y Astrid, sin mencionar el resto de las familias vikingas que le rodeaban._

_En cierta ocasión, considero a Brutilda como opción, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que ella jamás lo notaría, y para ser francos… había algo que le decía que jamás iba a ocurrir._

_Luego apareció Heather, esa chica que le robó el corazón, o al menos eso creía. _

_Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás._

_-Patapez… -escuchó la voz de la muchacha._

_Se levantó y decidió ir._

_-Aquí estoy. _

_La chica sonrió y caminó hacia él._

_-Hipo dijo que hiciéramos trueques para la madera o…_

_La chica continuó sin hablar, porque Patapez le tomó la mano, entrelazándola con la suya._

_La morena se alarmó, sabía a lo que ese chico quería llegar, pero ella, no tendría el valor de decirle que no sentía lo mismo por él. Trató de zafarse, pero era demasiado fuerte como para irse corriendo, además, no podía dejarlo así, debía poner las cosas claras antes que saliera lastimado._

_-Heather… sé que tenemos poco de habernos reencontrado, pero en este tiempo… yo…_

_El discurso que había ensayado con Gorgontúa se borró de su memoria, porque ahora su mente y su corazón estaban ocupados en la mano que sostenía. No había tomado la mano de la chica nunca, o al menos no con detenimiento y conciencia. No encajaba con la suya, y no sentía ese complemento que Hipo le contaba que sentía cada vez que la mano de él y la de su esposa se tocaban._

_¿Acaso era una señal de que Heather no era la indicada? ¿O acaso quería convencerse de que no lo era?_

_Sacudió su cabeza, claro que era ella, si no era ella… ¿quién? _

_Así que, sacando esa vena vikinga, la tomó de los hombros, la miró a los ojos y tomó la decisión que había soñado. La chica iba a protestar pero no le dio tiempo, porque en ese momento, el maestro de dragones acercó sus labios a los de ella._

_Sin embargo un gran y fuerte golpe lo sacó de sus propósitos._

_-¿Qué intentas hacer? –preguntó la castaña, enojada e indignada._

_-Em… yo…_

_No tenía nada que ver con la escena amorosa y feliz que se imaginó en dónde él se acercaría lentamente a la chica, ésta caería rendida a su mirada y poderosa complexión, mientras que un montón de dragones emanaban fuego de sus hocicos hacia el cielo mientras ellos se besaban._

_-Me querías besar. –afirmó sorprendida._

_Interiormente, Patapez agradeció que no alcanzara a degustar los labios de la chica, pues de ser así, habría tenido una de las más fuertes decepciones. Lo había negado, se había cegado por un amor que creía tener, se había engañado de estar enamorado._

_Por fin lo entendió. El amor no se forzaba ni se buscaba en la primera persona que apareciera, se daba y te golpeaba fuerte de la misma manera en la que Astrid golpeaba a Hipo, o al menos del mismo modo en que Heather lo golpeó a él._

_-Gracias, Heather. –musitó el chico sobándose en la cara. –Gracias, gracias, gracias. –repitió abrazándola y estrujándola por los aires._

_-¿De nada? _

_Patapez se puso a dar saltitos de felicidad una vez que la dejó en el suelo, claro que confundida._

_-Creí que estaba enamorado, pero… veo que no. Muchas gracias por golpearme y abrirme los ojos._

_La morena suspiró, al menos le ahorró ese momento bochornoso en el que ella tendría que rechazarlo, en algún momento de su juventud sintió una ligera atracción por él, y una discreta relación, pero con el paso del tiempo y la distancia se reprimió todo eso, ahora ella estaba algo afectiva con Hipo, él era su amor, ¿o no?_

_-Descuida, si no lo veías tú mismo yo iba a hacértelo ver. El amor no se puede forzar, sólo se da. –continuó con una sonrisa tranquilizante, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Gracias por el consejo, creo que… creo que es la verdad._

_La chica sonrió con tranquilidad de nuevo, al menos tenía un pendiente menos, o eso creía, porque apareció una opresión más en su pecho._

_-De nada, y créeme que cuando dejes de buscar a esa chica, ella aparecerá; y sólo con mirarla a los ojos sabrás que es ella. –prometió con una sonrisa._

_-A veces creo que no aparecerá… –bufó._

_Heather lo golpeó._

_-¡Hey!_

_-Eso es por pensar negativamente. –regañó, indicándolo con el dedo._

_-No me dejaste terminar. –reclamó sobándose en el brazo. –Que no aparecerá por aquí, tal vez está en otro lado._

_-Tal vez. El hecho que no haya funcionado a la primera, no quiere decir que no funcione nunca, ¿no crees?_

_-Bonitas palabras de una burglar-berserker. –sonrió con complicidad._

_-Heather tosió. -¿Lo sabes? _

_-La verdad sí. Lo noté cuando estábamos en el archivo de Berserker e identificaste de inmediato los tratados, sin mencionar que eres una mujer fuerte, pelas bien y tienes una facilidad para meterte en problemas, los burglars son así._

_La castaña se ruborizó un poco. _

_-No es que me avergüence de ser una burglar también, pero no era necesario que me preguntaran cosas que desconocía, ni siquiera sabía que Astrid era la hija de Bertha._

_Patapez colocó una mano en su hombro. –Te creo, y descuida, su secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_-Gracias, Patapez. En serio eres un hombre maravilloso, la chica que tenga tu corazón será la más afortunada del mundo._

_Por un momento, le creyó._

_-Tú también eres grandiosa, Heather, pero espero que así como me ayudaste a abrir los ojos, tengo que ayudarte a abrir los tuyos. –confesó con cautela._

_-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó nerviosa, llevándose una mechón de su cabello mal cortado detrás de su oreja._

_-A Hipo. _

_La chica abrió los ojos, como niña a la que atrapan en plena travesura, se mordió el labio y asumió rendida lo que tanto temía._

_-No eres tan obvia, pero tampoco pasas desapercibida. –le comentó con juego._

_Heather se recargó en el tronco de un árbol._

_-No puedo evitarlo, Patapez, créeme que intenté evitarlo. Está casado, bueno… está enamorado de una chica increíble, que yo también aprecio mucho a Astrid no por el hecho de que ella halla salvado a mis padres, sino porque también…_

_-Porque también es la hija de Bertha, es decir, la princesa de la tribu que te adoptó. –razonó._

_La chica asintió con pesadez._

_-¿Soy tan despreciable? –se culpó._

_-Claro que no. –corrigió. –Es sólo que, tú también estás algo confundida._

_La chica negó con orgullo._

_-Sé lo que siento._

_-Aunque sea así, Hipo sólo tiene ojos para Astrid. _

_-Tal vez no ha mirado en otra dirección. –insinuó lentamente y con voz baja._

_Ingerman no pudo creer lo que decía._

_-Aquí en Berk, en el resto el archipiélago y en cada isla que él ha estado ha tenido decenas de mujeres que se le han puesto en frente, pero jamás les ha hecho caso, ni siquiera cuando él y Astrid no tenían nada serio, ¿crees que te hará caso, ahora?_

_-Los burglars tenemos un dicho: en el campo de batalla y en el amor todo se vale. –dijo orgullosa, poniéndose rígida y claramente incómoda._

_Parapez se rindió._

_-Tú lo has dicho, pero aquí no hay batalla, ni tampoco amor. –trató de convencer. –Además sólo has pasado como tres meses a su lado…_

_-Y en esos tres meses tú también creías estar enamorado de mí. –confrontó en el punto débil del hombre._

_-Touché, respuesta inteligente. –coincidió. –Pero me acabas de dar la razón… creía._

_La castaña sonrió victoriosa, pero incómoda._

_-Sé que no tengo muchas probabilidades, especialmente si se resuelve lo del matrimonio con Dagur, pero… sea como sea, al menos quiero intentarlo._

_-Intenta lo que quieras, pero hasta el vikingo más idiota sabe cuándo se trata de una guerra perdida. _

_-Lo bueno es que aquí no tengo nada que perder._

_La castaña se separó del tronco y trató de alejarse, pero el regordete vikingo la detuvo._

_-Heather, sé que lo que sientes o crees sentir por Hipo no es sólo una amistad, pero piensa claramente si en verdad sientes amor o es sólo que te estás aferrando a alguien para no sentirte inestable o sola…_

_-Yo no me siento inestable. –reclamó con rudeza de berserker, zafándose del agarre leve._

_-Has estado en una flota durante toda tu vida, yendo de aquí a allá, buscando el hogar que te arrebataron… Después viajando por el archipiélago junto a Cizalladura, tratando de encajar en algún lado; Heather, no sabías ni cocinar bien. –intentó hacerla recapacitar. –Anhelas un hogar, algo a qué aferrarte, algo qué sentir completamente tuyo y creíste encontrarlo en Hipo._

_Esa información la descolocó un poco, ella, a pesar de saber y estar perfectamente consciente de lo difícil que era ser correspondida, pero de eso a que le echara en cara lo que se negaba a aceptar…_

_-Mira, nunca haré nada para obligarlo, sólo… no perderé la esperanza. –aseguró. -Iré a buscar a mi hermano, Hipo saldrá pronto de la junta._

_Patapez suspiró. Dentro de él había muchas emociones mezcladas, la decepción de no encontrar el amor y la seguridad de no haber arruinado una amistad que había batallado en construir._

_Tal vez, algún día, si todo conspiraba bien, tendría a una damisela a quien cuidar._

_Observó a Heather marcharse y él se quedó recargado tratando de mirar las estrellas que empezaban a salir. Pronto deberían regresar a Berk, y lo malo es que no llevaban dragones con ellos, pues aún seguían débiles. _

_Al cabo de un rato se enderezó y tomó la decisión de buscar a los suyos, pero unos gritos provenientes del bosque llamaron y captaron su atención._

_._

_._

_._

_Aeren también reconoció esa voz. Se levantó y acomodó sus ropas._

_Karena suspiró, llegó justo a tiempo._

_-Deja en paz a esa chica. Es mi esclava y sólo yo tengo autoridad. –habló con voz fuerte y clara, sin dejar duda de que era una vikinga, específicamente, una berserker._

_Sotma aprovechó para enderezarse y sacudir sus ropas, fue cuando se encontró con algunos rasguños en sus hombros y su nariz goteante de sangre._

_-Creo que tu hermano no te comentó algo importante. –indicó Aeren. –A partir de hoy, tú y tu esclava me pertenecen._

_Karena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero no creyó que fuese allí._

_-Es verdad, hermana. Tú ya no eres una berserker. –comentó una voz detrás de ella, Dagur, quien traía una espada nueva y había escuchado los gritos de la mujer._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó dolida. -¿Tanto me odias? ¿Me obligarás a casarme sin amor? _

_-Deja el teatro para los bufones. –pidió moviendo sus manos._

_-Ahora eres la futura esposa del heredero de la Isla Magmala, así que tú y tu esclava se quedan aquí. –indicó el próximo jefe._

_-Pero… un acuerdo no se elabora en un ratito…_

_-Así es, se hizo durante una junta hace tres años. –informó el heredero en cuestión._

_-¿Hace tres años?_

_-Así es, hace tres años en Berk, se arreglaron nuestros matrimonios, Karena, yo con Astrid y tú con Aeren. _

_Karena recordó ése acuerdo en la isla de su amiga y de esos días duros._

_-Hermano, tú no entiendes, debo regresar a Berserk, yo…_

_-¿Esperas a que Norberto regrese por ti? –insinuó el amigo de Dagur. –Él se despidió de ti en esa carta._

_Esa frase asustó a la princesa vikinga, pero también le ayudó a caer en cuenta de una cosa._

_-¿Qué sabes de esa carta? –intuyó._

_Sotma sollozaba sin ser audible, pero debía hablar, aunque la mataran en ese momento por violar una conversación de superiores, debía hablar y decirle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido._

_-Norberto nunca te envió esa dolorosa carta, Karena. –empezó, ganándose la atención de la mencionada y el odio de los demás. –Creo que lo obligaron a hacerlo, Dagur mató a mi hermano._

_La castaña sintió un balde de agua fría._

_-¿Cómo…? –musitó en un deje de voz._

_-Am… pues, una espada enterrada en su ojo, atravesando toda su cabeza hasta que tocó el suelo. –confesó libre de culpa, Karena llenó sus ojos de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a su boca. Todo ese tiempo pensando que Norberto la había abandonado cuando en realidad le habían arrancado la vida._

_-¿Por qué? _

_Dagur se acercó a ella, le tomó de las manos y las amarró con rudeza, incluso le puso un trapo en su boca para que dejara de hablar._

_-Si vuelves a Berserk te lo digo. –sonrió con cinismo, le dio la vuelta a la chica y la empujó en dirección a Aeren. –Ya es hora de que valgas por lo que tienes entre las piernas, Karena._

_Esas palabras la hicieron enfurecer._

_-Más te vale ser una buena esposa, porque si no… -amenazó, pero recibió una patada de ella, directo al estómago, lamentablemente, él la interceptó. –No intentes nada contra tu jefe, bueno, contra tu hermano, nunca lo lograrías… no tienes las agallas sufrientes para conseguirlo._

_Dagur la soltó y la empujó._

_-Llévatela, y mantenla vigilada, se le pegó lo rebelde de mi mujer. _

_Aeren sonrió maliciosamente, amarrando también a Sotma._

_Dicho lo anterior, el desquiciado se dirigió al muelle, para subir a su flota y emprender viaje a su tribu._

_-Esté viaje fue más provechoso de lo que creí._

_Dejando a Karena completamente afligida, enojada, decepcionada y triste por saber que su hermano, desde que tenían cinco años, buscaba lo peor para ella, y lo había conseguido._

_Aeren la jaló del cabello y la condujo por el bosque en dirección a la choza en la que se hospedaba. _

_"Volveré por ti" –recordó las palabras de Norberto, tras un beso que le dio. –"Mientras lo hago, no permitas que Dagur arruine tu vida". _

_Endureció su mirada, y con fuerza se zafó de las ataduras, cumpliría esa promesa que le hizo, aunque muriera en el intento._

_-¿Pero qué...? _

_Noqueó al heredero y lo dejó en el suelo, con ayuda de Sotma lo ató a un tronco para que no pudiera moverse, y también le puso el trapo en la boca._

_-Al menos estará así un par de horas. –comentó la hermana de Norberto._

_Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos chicas pudo notar que detrás de ellas aparecieron dos atacantes._

_-¿Qué han hecho a nuestro jefe? -preguntó una de esas voces._

_Las chicas se miraron y trataron de defenderse, uno de ellos golpeó a Sotma con una cadena en la cabeza, dejándola medio inconsciente, y ni hablar de Karena, que no podía defenderse de ambos, se sintió peor en el momento en que otros dos chicos se sumaron al ataque, así que tras los golpes físicos y el dolor mental se desvaneció hasta que su cabeza se golpeó con el suelo._

_._

_._

_._

Hipo y Astrid bajaron rápidamente tomados de la mano esquivando algunos guardias y centinelas llegaron hasta los calabozos, la lluvia los había alejado del lugar, lo que les dio una ventaja.

-Estas celdas son increíbles, recuérdame construir algo así en Berk. –dijo Hipo anonadado por la estructura.

Astrid estaba callada y seria, cuando el jefe notó eso se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?

Astrid también se detuvo y lo miró, tomó fuerza y le empinó un buen golpe en el costado, a Hipo le dolió, sobretodo porque allí es donde tenía la herida recién cicatrizada.

-Eso fue por no decirme que estabas vivo. –reprochó con rencor.

Hipo se sintió mal y con culpa por sus decisiones.

-No me sentía preparado para decírtelo. –sinceró.

-Ya no importa. –un pequeño silencio se coló entre ellos, pero se vio interrumpido por otro golpe.

-¿Y ése? –preguntó anonadado por la violencia.

-Por haberle dicho todo eso a Dagur.

-¿Ahora lo defiendes? –preguntó ligeramente ofendido.

-¡No!, es sólo que… te expusiste mucho al retarlo de esa manera, lo estabas provocando.

-Fue divertido. –comentó con burla.

-Hablo en serio. –reprochó con enojo.

-Yo también. –la sujetó de los hombros para que ella dirigiera su mirada a los ojos. Levanto su barbilla y fue testigo de la preocupación que vivió. –Es lo mínimo que el desquiciado se merecía.

-Pensé que en cualquier momento Dagur te iba a sacar un ojo o te iba a matar.

Hipo sonrió, Astrid era tierna aunque tratara de evitarlo.

-No mi lady. –pegó su frente a la de él. –Antes yo le saco uno. –bromeó, consiguiendo una leve sonrisa.

-No quiero que nada te pase, Hipo… no lo soportaría. –sinceró, sintiéndose por dentro muy vulnerable y patética, pero entendía que era parte del embarazo.

Iban a sellar ese momento con un beso cuando sintieron a algunas personas a su lado.

-Veo que no perdieron el tiempo. –comentó con juego, asustando a los enamorados, pero bajaron la guardia cuando identificaron al hombre.

-¿Eret? –preguntaron ambos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hipo.

-Acompañé a Karena. –informó. –Larga historia, ¿ustedes están bien?, me enteré de tu embarazo. –insinuó dirigiéndose a la rubia.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. –tranquilizó Astrid.

-Entonces vayamos de aquí, los demás están en los dragones, Dagur ya llegó a la isla.

-Lo sabemos, se quedó en la habitación con Karena. –comentó Hipo, indicando la dirección. –Iremos por Chimuelo y…

-¿Chimuelo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Está vivo. –prosiguió la rubia. –Dagur lo compró.

Los tres se miraron, decididos.

-Vayan por el dragón, yo iré con Karena, tal vez necesite ayuda.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Astrid interesada, aún más cuando notó un leve sonrojo en Eret.

-Ya te dije… es un larga historia.

.

.

_Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y cuando estuvo consiente se percató que estaba dentro de una choza que no reconoció, se enderezó y cayó de su frente un trapo húmedo._

_-Veo que despertaste. –musitó una voz gruesa y preocupada. –Te quedaste inconsciente cuando intentaron atacarte a ti y a tu amiga._

_Karena se asustó por ese hombre que le parecía un poco familiar, cuando recordó a su amiga._

_-¿Sotma?, ¿Dónde está?_

_-Sh… tranquila, ella también se despertó y está tomando agua aquí afuera. –informó, acercándose un poco._

_La castaña se sentó en la cama._

_-¿Dónde estoy? –peguntó confundida._

_-En Berk, Karena. _

_La mencionada se asustó por ser reconocida._

_-Recuerdo haberte visto en la celebración de aniversario de Astrid y tu hermano. –comentó el hombre._

_La castaña hizo memoria y logró recordarlo._

_-¿Patapez? _

_El chico sonrió._

_-Eret en realidad. –corrigió el de los músculos marcados. _

_La muchacha pidió disculpas con la mirada._

_-Gracias… por rescatarnos._

_-No hay de qué, Patapez y yo escuchamos los gritos y fuimos a ver qué ocurría._

_La castaña asintió._

_-¿Por qué estamos en Berk? –preguntó la chica, observando su alrededor._

_-¿Querías quedarte en la isla Escalofrío?_

_Negó con rapidez._

_-Algunos hooligans y yo realizamos trueques, cuando empacaba en los barcos, te escuché y como Patapez y yo veníamos solos, pues las echamos al bote. –comentó, ofreciéndole un tarro con agua. –Después nos enteramos que Dagur ya se había ido._

_-Pues gracias, de momento me he librado de un casamiento. –murmuró._

_-¿Y no te quieres casar? –preguntó sorprendido._

_Karena lo miró un poco molesta._

_-No fue mi elección, mi hermano me vendió… y no sólo eso… hizo algo mucho peor… ya no sé qué hacer. –comentó empezando a sollozar por saber de la muerte de Norberto._

_-Pues hay dos cosas que puedes hacer, lamentarte y ahogarte en un tarro de agua o enfrentarte a lo que Dagur hizo. –insinuó._

_-No es tan fácil. –reprochó._

_-No dije que lo fuera. –alzó una ceja, juguetonamente._

_-No tiene caso… no puedo contra Dagur._

_-¿Y contra tu corazón? –preguntó Eret, asombrado por la historia._

_-¿Qué tiene que ver mi corazón? –cuestionó con amargura y defensa en su voz._

_El hermano de Heather se sorprendió, pero a la vez se fascinó por tal actitud, fiereza y coraje de la chica._

_-El corazón te dice qué hacer. –opinó, seguro de sus convicciones. –Al menos a mí me ha funcionado._

_La chica se rio por lo bajo, tomándolo a burla._

_-Conmigo ya no importa. –espetó, poniéndose en pie. –Me rompieron el corazón. –confesó con dolor._

_Algo dentro del joven cambió. De algún modo quería ver a esa chica como su hermana, pero no podía hacerlo. Se resistía, pero no lo conseguía, ¿tal vez era ella?, se preguntó, ¿tal vez ella era su lady?_

_Sonrió ante la idea, no la buscaba, incluso le daba miedo, pero no dejaría esa oportunidad, una corazonada le decía que debía animarla a luchar por todo aquello que ella deseara conseguir, su mirada gris le decía y pedía a gritos que le ayudara._

_-Eso lo supe desde que te vi, a pesar de que en Berserk irradias un porte y una templanza digna de una princesa; hasta le pregunté a Hipo varias veces si en verdad eras su hermana, percibí mucha tristeza y decepción en tu vida. Igual que Heather, no parecen compartir la misma sangre que él._

_La muchacha sonrió, pese a toda la aflicción que ahogaba sus palabras._

_-No sé qué hizo Dagur para…_

_-Hace tres años sesinó al hombre con quien me iba a escapar de Berserk, y hasta hace unas horas me enteré. –tropezó con sus palabras, demostrando su enojo y su dolor._

_Eret abrió los ojos sorprendido, bueno, no le sorprendía de Dagur, pero sí la fortaleza con la que esa chica hablaba. _

_-Por eso digo… acabaron con la única esperanza que tenía de ser feliz, me rompieron el corazón._

_-Sí, y al parecer a mí me tocó el pedazo más afilado. –murmuró, apenas audible para la muchacha. _

_-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó suspicaz._

_-Qué… ¿qué piensas hacer? –se ruborizó un poco por verse acorralado._

_Karena se recargó en la pared de la choza, iba a hablar, pero alguien más entró._

_-Eret, ha ocurrido algo… _

_Heather entró con velocidad, pero se detuvo de abrupto en el momento que vio a la chica en esa casa._

_-Lamento interrumpir. –se disculpó con ironía, viéndola con desconfianza. –Ya veo que eso es lo que traías en el barco, no sabía que compraste una mujerzuela. –insinuó la hermana de él, pues en la cama de esa habitación estaban algunos trapos húmedos y una luz tenue de la vela para menguar la oscuridad de la noche, por lo cual, la de ojos verdes no reconoció a su verdadera consanguínea._

_-Heather, no es lo que tú crees… -empezó Eret, nervioso._

_-¿Heather? –preguntó Karena, sorprendida por reconocer a la chica._

_-Sí, ella es Heather… por lo que sé, creo que se conocen. No te pongas celosa –insinuó el burglar, divertido por la reacción de Karena._

_-Claro que no, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, pero traigo un mensaje de Astrid. –comentó acercándose, sin importarle que fuera su hermana._

_-Qué bueno que la mencionas porque… -lamentablemente la morena no pudo terminar la frase, porque la consanguínea del desquiciado le propinó una buena bofetada, la cual dejó asombrado a Eret._

_Un duelo de miradas se llevó a cabo entre ellas dos._

_-Esa fue por no entregar la carta de Astrid. –explicó con tranquilidad y ansiedad nula._

_-Ay Karena. Déjame decirte que… -la chica se iba a defender, pero le dio otra, del otro lado, provocando que la el cabello corto se llevara una mano a la mejilla._

_-¿Y esa? –preguntó Eret, ahora, sin creerse lo que veía._

_-Por traicionar a Hipo. –informó con solemnidad._

_La muchacha casi cayó al suelo, pero no demostró su inestabilidad._

_-Te daría otro golpe por tu feo corte, pero creo que es más que suficiente tener que vivir con él, además Brutilda hizo un excelente trabajo contigo. –comentó con toda la seguridad digna e una princesa vikinga._

_Heather comenzó a respirar con dificultad debido al enojo._

_-Tú no sabes nada._

_-Y al parecer tú tampoco, pues si hubieras entregado esa carta, Hipo no habría muerto sin saber que Astrid estaba esperando un hijo suyo._

_-¿Astrid está embarazada? –preguntó Eret y Patapez al unísono, éste último iba entrando al lado de Sotma._

_Karena se sintió mal por haber hablado de más y decir algo que no le correspondía._

_Heather resopló ante el incómodo silencio._

_-Número uno, las cartas no alcancé a repartirlas porque no tenía idea de quién las enviaba, además cuando iba a hacerlo, Drago atracó. –confesó, ocasionando que Karena se sintiera incómoda. –Y en segundo, princesa, jamás traicioné a nadie, quizá al loco de Dagur, y por la manera en la que actuaste es probable que también tengas su misma sangre, y en ella la demencia. –provocó, a punto de conseguirse otro golpe._

_-Tú también llevas esa sangre, Heather. –provocó._

_-Yo no me críe a su lado. –se defendió._

_Ambas hermanas se vieron con enojo._

_-Karena, Hipo está vivo. –informó Sotma, ya que Patapez le había hablado de él momentos atrás cuando despertó. –Y no le pegues a tu hermana, que también en una burglar. –pidió amablemente._

_La información la descolocó. -¿Hipo?_

_-Sí, y Dagur le acaba de decir que Astrid está embarazada, de él. –informó Heather, confesando por fi lo que iba a decir._

_-¿Dónde está Hipo? Tengo que decirle la verdad. –pidió Karena._

_Heather miró a todos en esa habitación._

_-Hace unas horas se fue, pero me pidió que no dijera nada, hasta que encontré esa carta y se la di a la tía de Astrid y… supimos la verdad. –confesó rápidamente. –A ella y a la señora Valka les dije que nos encargaríamos de traer a Hipo, y a Astrid. –comentó con algo de tristeza por ver su esperanza más lejana, pero satisfecha de hacer lo correcto, incluso Patapez le sonrió por tal gesto empático. _

_Karena sintió un nudo en el estómago. _

_-Dagur va para allá también, si sabe de Hipo… lo matará, además hay mucha vigilancia en los muelles, no podremos atracar. –comentó preocupada._

_-¿Y quién habló de ir en un barco? -se escuchó una escalofriante voz, todos miraron a su alrededor, hasta que vieron en el techo a un muchacho. –Lo siento, me sentía bastante cómodo aquí como para bajar. –informó Brutacio, empezado a descender de las columnas de madera que sostenían el techo. -Pero podemos ir en dragones, después de todo, allá está mi hermana y creo que sin los golpes que me da empiezo a tener buenas ideas, eso me asusta un poco. _

_El resto de la pandilla y dos nuevas integrantes se miraron, tratando de idear un plan. _

_-A Berserk. –alentó Patapez, emocionado y asustado. -Nuestros amigos y un futuro heredero de Berk nos necesitan. –indicó con el puño en alto._

_Todos asintieron._

_Karena y Heather se miraron arrepentidas. Ambas habían tenido vidas difíciles por separado, pero Heather tenía muy claro su destino._

_-Debo cobrarle algo a Dagur. –comentó, llevando su mano al hombro de Karena. La de ojos grises sonrió._

_-Sí, hay un trono que debo reclamar. _

_._

_._

_._

Hipo entró rápidamente al área de calabozos.

-En la de la derecha. –comentó Astrid en voz baja, pues allí había más prisioneros.

Hipo asintió y emocionado abrió la puerta, era pesada y difícil, muy parecida a las trampas con engranes de Drago.

-No está. –respondió Astrid al notar vacía esa celda.

Hipo miró a su alrededor.

-Busquemos en las demás, iré a la siguiente sala. Si lo encuentras, libéralo. –indicó Hipo, la rubia asintió y acató las órdenes de él.

Se separaron, y Astrid buscó por las rendijas, además que también logró visualizar a algunos presos de Berserk, pero sabía cómo ser lo suficientemente sigilosa.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta que Dagur había cambiado a Chimuelo de celda por miedo a que ella se escapara de Berserk, descartaba la opción de que lo hubiera matado, después de todo, habría hecho un acto solemne.

-Chimuelo… -lo llamó un poco, hasta que escuchó ruiditos, la rubia asomó su cabeza y encontró al Furia Nocturna, lo veía maltratado y bastante afligido por los golpes recibidos. -¡Chimuelo! –exclamó cuando lo vio.

Tomó impulso para abrir la puerta y liberarlo, con lentitud aplicó todas sus fuerzas para hacerlo, pero de repente, sintió un tirón dentro de su vientre, haciendo que la puerta volviera a caer al suelo.

-No, no, no… -exclamó sujetándose con terror. Comenzó a respirar y jadear con horror, sintió un movimiento dentro de sí misma, como si le dijera que no estaba sola, y el dolor se detuvo.

Con temor se miró en la entrepierna, debajo de su falda, para notar si acaso ella tenía sangrado y respiró de alivio al notar que no era así.

-Chimuelo, iré por Hipo, para sacarte de aquí, yo… yo no puedo hacerlo sola. –le tranquilizó mientras se sujetaba el vientre por miedo a que el dolor volviera a aparecer. –Él está vivo, amigo. No murió. -regresó sobre sus pasos para encontrar a su esposo, pero emitió un grito ahogado cuando vio la silueta de la persona que había allí.

-Ni creas que te dejaré ir. –amenazó Dagur, mostrando una navaja bastante afilada, llena de sangre.

Astrid se asustó.

-¡Hipo! –lo llamó fuerte, recibiendo un rugida de Chimuelo que trataba de agrietar la puerta entreabierta.

-Muñeca, el cojo no va a venir. –comentó con enojo. –Está ocupado buscando ayuda para uno de los suyos.

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó afligida.

-Esa no es la cuestión, Astrid, sino… qué te voy a hacer a hacer a ti. ¿Sabes el precio que deben pagar los traidores?

Sin darle tiempo a la muchacha éste se abalanzó contra ella, tirándola al piso, la levantó, jalándola del cabello y poniéndole el cuchillo en el cuello.

-De ésta no te salvas. –amenazó.

-¡Suéltala! –se escuchó una voz, la de Hipo.

Sin embargo, para terror de la rubia, Dagur aventó la daga contra una de las paredes, dando en puntería contra una de las trampas, cayendo una navaja en el pie bueno del berkiano.

-¡Hipo! –gritó la rubia.

Dagur aventó a la rubia contra el piso, pero ésta se levantó de inmediato para auxiliar a su esposo.

Ambos estaban con dolor por lo que no podían moverse con agilidad y mucho menos salir de allí sin Chimuelo, quien no dejaba de rugir.

-Miren nada más… aquí están los enamorados del archipiélago. Su vida es una leyenda vikinga. Ahora mi problema aquí es que no sé a quién de los dos matar primero. –comentó señalándolos con su ballesta, la cual traía colgando de su espalda. –O a quién dejar vivo para que sufra. Por un lado, puedo matarte a ti, Astrid. –apuntó nuevamente a la rubia, quien se retorcía de dolor por los calambres que habían empezado nuevamente, afortunadamente no tenía sangrado… aún. –Con tu muerte, Hipo caería en una depresión mucho mayor a la que tuvo cuando tú viniste conmigo. Porque no sólo hablamos de ti, sino que también, junto contigo, se muere ese bastardo que crece en tu vientre. –masculló con desprecio apuntándola con mayor decisión.

Por más fuerza que Astrid tuviera, debía admitir que esos dolores comenzaban a lastimarla mucho. Yacía recargada junto a Hipo, quien debido a los golpes estaba medio inconsciente, pero seguía lúcido. Se sujetó su vientre con ambas manos, tratando de transmitirle algo de fuerza y resistencia a su bebé innato.

-Tu rencor es hacia mí, por favor… no le hagas nada a ella. –suplicó el jefe de Berk, tratando de abrazar a su amada. –Ni a mi hijo…

Dagur sonrió con malicia, tomando la daga que estaba tirada.

-Así me gusta… que supliques. –caminó hacia él, que se ajustaba su prótesis. –Si te mato a ti, Astrid sufrirá de un dolor horrible, y ni hablar del pobre huerfanito que quede.

-No le hagas nada a él. –pidió Astrid, con el poco habla que le quedaba.

-No digas nada… como quiera me va a matar a mí. –dijo el castaño, poniéndose de pie.

-Miren quien decidió ser un hombre. –habló con retórica. –Pero tiene razón, Astrid; como quiera lo voy a matar. –sinceró, tomando impulso en su brazo, para después guiar el golpe directo al pecho del jefe.

Con esa imagen en sus pupilas azules llenas de lágrimas, la rubia cayó desmayada ante el dolor físico, pero mayor el de su corazón, porque era como si también la hubiesen matado a ella.

-¡Astrid! –gritó en cuanto la vio desmayada, cercándose a ella, pero Dagur fue más rápido, la enderezó para dolor de Hipo.

-Despídete de tu concubina y de tu bastardo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando el desquiciado enterró la daga en el vientre de la chica.

-¡No! –gritó Hipo, interponiendo su brazo, logrando que de perdido la incisión no fuera tan profunda, pero no logrando evitarla.

Dagur sonrió y se carcajeó audiblemente.

Hipo escuchó los rugidos de Chimuelo, se vio tentado a liberarlo, pero esa era una pelea que tenía pendiente con él, de hombre a hombre.

Apretó sus nudillos hasta que salió sangre de sus puños, tomó la daga que seguía enterrada en su brazo, colocó la cabeza de Astrid sobre un trozo de madera, se levantó mientras él seguía riéndose.

-Esto no se va a quedar así. –comentó con furia dándole un golpe que lo desestabilizó.

Dagur reaccionó y respondió con otro golpe, haciendo que cayeran, pero Hipo, seguía siendo escurridizo, por lo que encimó a Dagur y con sus propios puños lo empezó a golpear, sorprendiendo al desquiciado por tanta fuerza.

-Esto es por haber arruinado mi noche de bodas. –expresó, escupiéndole en la cara, mientras lo golpeaba sin detenerse. –Esto por atacar mi isla, -otro golpe. –Por separar a Astrid de mi lado, por hacerla sufrir, por intentar abusar de ella. –a cada palabra le daba un golpe y Dagur quedaba más rendido. –Por hacerle creer que estaba muerto, ésta es por mi hijo, por los burglars que tienes encerrados. –dio un golpe con su barbilla en la cabeza. –Y éste… es por todo lo demás.

Dicho lo anterior, lo dejó casi inmóvil en el suelo. Hipo no soltó la daga, abrió la puerta de Chimuelo, y sin detenerse al bonito reencuentro subió a Astrid a su lomo.

-Hola amigo, Astrid está mal, debemos irnos. –el dragón asintió efusivamente, agradeciendo que su jinete estaba vivo. -Tranquila mi lady. –besó su frente mientras se acomodaba para emprender el vuelo.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, Dagur vio la escena, y era claro que no permitiría que se recuperaran. Tomó la flecha de su ballesta y la encajaría en su corazón para que Hipo no pudiera escapar.

Debido a que no veía bien, le encajó la flecha en el hombro, Hipo gritó de dolor. Con su brazo derecho sujetó a Astrid, con el izquierdo se desencajó la flecha.

Vio que el loco se le iba a echar encima y movió el brazo para proteger a la rubia, sin tener la precaución de soltar la flecha, desafortunadamente, para Dagur, rozándole el ojo con ésta.

¡Ah! –gritó el desquiciado, retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo.

Hipo miró la escena y se asustó, porque acababa de apreciar que Dagur había perdido un ojo… el izquierdo.

Aturdido y preocupado por su esposa, decidió emprender vuelo.

-Chimuelo… sácanos de aquí.

Sólo esperaba que toda esa experiencia terminara con un final agradable para contarle esa historia a su bebé.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Le dije que sería cruel, así que no quiero reclamos. El que sigue será toooodavía más cruel, así que aguas al leer, están advertidos.

Iba a actualizar desde el viernes, pero como se celebra el cumpleaños de **Sam**, pues decidí celebrarlo **Felicidades, espero que te guste tu regalo**, además que estoy feliz por el nuevo tráiler de **Digimon Tri.**

¿Qué pasará ahora?

Lo que pase, les prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Como en cada capi, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado, y espero que esta actualización les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_―Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado:** 7 de mayo de 2015


	18. Asume consecuencias de tus decisionesIII

_Me odiarán lo sé, en esta última parte hay tres muertes, cabe mencionar que me quedó más largo jaja, demás hoy cumplo años, y no quería dejarlo tan extenso, mejor divido la tristeza…_

_Ahora sí, a leer!._

_._

**Capítulo 18:** Asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones (Parte III)

_"Pero a veces lo más valiente que un héroe tiene que hacer_

_no es cuando está luchando contra monstruos y engañando a la muerte y a las brujas._

_Sino cuando enfrenta las consecuencias de sus propias acciones"._

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón**. -Cressida Cowell**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Dejó a Dagur "El tuerto" (apodo de ahora en adelante) en los calabozos, para después encontrar Patán y a Brutilda en el anexo del lado izquierdo, pediría ayuda a ellos y se irían de Berserk para atender a Astrid._

_-Resiste mi lady. –susurró, manteniéndola cargada mientras montaba a Chimuelo, actividad que no era nada sencilla._

_Logró salir de los calabozos, quería encontrar a los buglars y liberarlos, pero primero debía asegurarse que Astrid estaba fuera de peligro, y si eso significa dejarlos allí, lo haría sin rechistar._

_Chimuelo voló lo más rápido que pudo para salir de ese lugar donde había más de un prisionero._

_ Cuando lograron dejar ese incómodo y oscuro sitio vieron una escena triste, porque ahí estaba herido su amigo Patán siendo protegido por Tilda quien lloraba desconsoladamente._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó Hipo aterrado por ver a su amigo sangrando por un costado._

_La rubia soy sorbió un poco por su nariz y se limpió el catarro con su brazo izquierdo, también le salía algo de sangre por sus fosas nasales, pero era menos. Levantó la vista, viendo por primera vez a Hipo después de que se quedara con Astrid, endureció su mirada y con rencor dio respuesta a la interrogante de su jefe._

_-Dagur, él me iba a lastimar pero Patán se interpuso y no alcanzó a herirme, pero sí lo hizo con él. -expresó aturdida y muy preocupada. _

_-Estoy bien. -se defendió lentamente el chico, tratando de incorporarse. -Jamás he estado mejor, te tengo justo a mi lado. -dijo con una sonrisa aprovechando que la rubia lo rodeaba con sus brazos y se mostraba muy preocupada por él, tal vez había ocurrido algo bueno y agradable de esa experiencia._

_Se enderezó y palpó la parte de su herida._

_-Estoy bien. –repitió. -Puedo caminar. –informó, tras ver a su amigo y salir del asombro de ver a Chimuelo vivo, y justo en ese momentos se percataron que Astrid estaba mal._

_-¿Qué le pasó a ella? –preguntó Brutilda._

_-Dagur… le… le clavó una daga en el vientre. –tropezó con sus palabras. Patán se desbalanceó por la impresión, Brutilda se llevó sus manos a la boca, asustada y preocupada. –Tenemos que ayudarla, ella y mi hijo peligran._

_Los recién enamorados se miraron, Patán asintió, no dejaría a sus amigos solos._

_-Debemos buscar un lugar en dónde recostarla, y buscar ayuda. –sugirió Brutilda. –No es la primera vez que ella tiene problemas con el embarazo._

_Tilda estaba por dar alguna opinión más, acerca de buscar a Sotma o a la abuela de ella para que la atendieran._

_-Ese bastardo no nacerá. –se escuchó la voz de Dagur detrás de ellos, Hipo se giró a verlo, pero una persona se le adelantó el golpe, dejándolo aturdido y ahora sí, de plano inconsciente en el suelo de nuevo; pero dejando asombrados a ellos._

_-¡Eso es porque usarás un parche en el ojo, yo quiero uno! –gritó Brutacio pateándolo contra el suelo hasta que el pobre Dagur dejó de moverse por estar moribundo debido al dolor que experimentaba. _

_Los demás estaban impresionados por él y su reacción, una vez que Dagur dejó de ser amenaza, se vivió la reconciliación consanguínea. _

_-¡Tacio! –exclamó la chica, emocionada por ver a su allegado. _

_-¡Bruta! -el gemelo saludo alzando los brazos en señal de recibimiento. –Querida hermana. –comentó con alegría y una muy mal actuada etiqueta sajona._

_Patán, Chimuelo e Hipo sonrieron al ver ese reencuentro. _

_Ambos estaban cerca, pero aun así corrieron para estrecharse con los brazos abiertos, e incluso con algo de lentitud para darle emoción al momento y precisamente en el instante en que se miraron, chocaron sus cabezas como acostumbraron desde que tenían un año de edad._

_-Espera, espera, espera. –detuvo Brutacio. -¿Qué le pasó a tu casco? –preguntó con asombro observando que sólo había sus acostumbradas trencitas a los lados._

_-Dagur mandó que me lo quitaran, aquí soy una esclava, no una vikinga. –comentó apenada y agachando los hombros._

_Brutacio, sorprendido por tal revelación, regresó y le dio otra patada. –Sólo yo le quito el casco a mi hermana, idiota._

_Hipo se rio un momento, pero en cuanto Astrid se quejó y empezó a abrir los ojos se alarmó._

_-Auch… –se quejó de la herida en su vientre, tocándose en la parte afectada._

_Asombrosamente Astrid no sangraba de la herida ni aún había señal de aborto._

_-¿Te duele? –preguntó algo apurado, llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja._

_La rubia se movió, tratando de acomodarse en los brazos de él._

_-Estoy bien, el golpe de Dagur no me atravesó, sólo encajó la punta, y se atoró en la falda, aunque… admito que sí me duele un poquito la herida, y el resto de mi abdomen. –confesó haciendo una mueca._

_Hipo sonrió agradecido, aun así, Astrid estaba algo débil y deseaba irse cuanto antes a Berk._

_-¿Crees aguantar el viaje? –el jefe preguntó con preocupación._

_La rubia asintió con efusividad._

_-Me sentiré peor si me quedo. –asumió, haciendo sonreír a Hipo por su sarcasmo intacto._

_Acarició el lomo de Chimuelo, lo suficiente como para trasmitirle su cariño y afecto. _

_-A Berk. –inició Patán, levantando el puño, seguido de Brutilda y su consanguíneo, a pesar de que él también estaba medio herido. _

_-Sí, Heather quedó sobrevolando hasta que les llamemos. –recordó el rubio._

_Hipo asintió decidido, acomodando a Astrid nuevamente y cerciorarse que no había sangre._

_-Vámonos de aquí. –coincidió con los demás._

_Chimuelo se preparó para emprender un viaje tranquilo, mientras que el resto de la pandilla se preparaba para ir por los dragones, los cuales estaban en uno de los lugares más alejados de Berserk, justo como Brutacio había comentado, por lo que los llamarían con el rugido que habían ensayado desde años atrás; sin embargo en el momento en que estaban por salir, el Furia Nocturna dio un rugido fuerte y se movió con brusquedad, casi perdiendo la estabilidad en su vuelo. _

_Hipo sostuvo a Astrid por miedo a que cayera o a que se lastimara, quien se sujetó del cuello de él._

_-¿Qué pasa amigo? –preguntó Hipo, sin soltar a su esposa._

_-Pasa que no irán a ningún lado. –comentó Dagur, estando de pie, con una daga enterrada en la cola del dragón._

_Hipo lo miró con rabia._

_Dejó cuidadosamente a Astrid en el lomo de Chimuelo, después se bajó, cargó de nuevo a la rubia y la dejó en brazos de Brutacio, ya que Patán estaba herido, quien lo miraba asombrado._

_-¿Qué haces Hipo? –preguntó su esposa, sin soltarle la mano, compartiendo una mirada asustada._

_-Llévense a Astrid, busquen a los demás y regresen a Berk, yo tengo un desquiciado de quién encargarme. –dijo casi de una manera sombría. _

_Patán y los demás asintiera obedientes, empezando a dirigirse rumbo a la salida. _

_-¡No! –gritó Astrid._

_-Váyanse. –exigió Hipo, preparado su espada de fuego, haciendo un ademán con las manos._

_Chimuelo se colocó frente a su jinete, tratando de defenderlo._

_-Par más que desee matarte, no mereces algo tan noble como eso._

_-Pagarás muy caro, esto. –dijo señalando su parpado caído y ensangrentado. –Es la última vez que me quitas algo. _

_Hipo encendió su espada._

_-Lo mismo digo. –Hipo levantó su ceja, a punto de iniciar con el combate, pero caminó hacia atrás en cuanto vio a un hombre robusto salir de entre las sobras que ocultaba un calabozo._

_-Hipo, Hipo, Hipo… jefecito de Berk… ¿has escuchado el dicho vikingo que dice "el peor enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo? –preguntó Dagur, sonriendo con la boca ensangrentada. _

_Se situó al lado de Drago._

_-¿Así que tenía razón? Ustedes estaban juntos para la destrucción de mi aldea. –infirió apretando y rechinando los dientes._

_El "controlador" del Alfa sonrió._

_-Qué chico tan listo. –bufó Drago._

_Hipo arrugó su nariz y apretó con furia su arma, dirigiéndola hasta Dagur, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a Drago de detenerlo. Le dio varios golpes, al grado de tirarlo por tercera vez al suelo._

_-¡Drago! –pidió ayuda, pero el demente no se perturbó._

_-¿Has escuchado el dicho vikingo que dice "el peor enemigo de mi enemigo es mi mejor amigo? –recordó sus palabras con sorna. _

_Hipo y Dagur se detuvieron, mirándolo desconcertados._

_-¿Qué intentas decir, traidor? –preguntó Dagur, escupiendo sangre, poniéndose de pie._

_Chimuelo estaba a la expectativa, preparando su ataque._

_Drago empujó a Hipo y a Chimuelo, Hipo seguía algo débil, pero la adrenalina hizo que se pusiera en pie de nuevo con la ayuda de su dragón. Ambos vieron a Drago, Hipo estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero… no se iba a necesitar._

_-Que obviamente no quiero que este chamaco sea mi amigo, pero si él quiere deshacerse de ti, yo lo haré primero._

_Drago empezó a acorralarlo contra la pared, demostrando una roca que apretaba su puño, la cual había sacado de entre la celda en la que había estado por varias semanas._

_Hipo entendió que Drago buscaba venganza, seguramente Dagur había aprendido de Alvin a ser traidor, e infirió que entre él y Drago había tenido una gran traición. No perdió el tiempo y se montó a su dragón._

_-Aprovecha las horas que te daré de ventaja antes de que vaya a la islucha que llamas "hogar", te aseguro que pronto volveré allí y acabaré hasta con la última roca… empezando por ése dragón._

_Hipo ya se alejaba con Chimuelo, por lo que apenas escuchó un murmullo desapareciendo con el viento, pero le daba vida por vida, aunque deseara matarlo como él intentó hacerlo, y como mató a su padre, él también era un hombre de palabra, por lo que si él le quitaba un enemigo, le daría la oportunidad de vivir, pero si se atrevía a amenazar a su gente de nuevo, el mismo le arrancaría el otro brazo._

_._

_._

_._

_Se sintió un idiota por no tener idea de a dónde iba. Dejó a Hipo y a Astrid, pero a decir verdad, sólo había estado en Berserk un par de semanas atrás cuando fue a la fiesta aniversario, pero no conocía la ubicación del lugar, y mucho menos tenía conocimiento acerca de salir de allí. _

_-¡Te dije que te quedaras allá! –regañó Karena saliendo de un cuarto y viéndolo frente a frente. _

_Eret volteó y se asombró por las vestiduras que ella llevaba, traía un atuendo bélico, sofisticado, vikingo, pero sobretodo coqueto. Una capucha parecida a la de Astrid, obvio, clara señal de su status social, una blusa púrpura, mangas de piel de oso polar a juego con sus botas y atuendo, y una coleta hacia atrás de su cabeza, acomodada en una trenza, parecida a la que Astrid usó hasta los dieciséis años._

_-¿Por qué no me hiciste caso? –preguntó la castaña enojada. _

_Eret seguía algo aturdido._

_-Em… yo… Hipo… Astrid… se quedaron en los calabozos, van a rescatar a Chimuelo. –informó rápidamente._

_La de mirada gris asintió algo curiosa por las palabras tropezadas del burglar._

_-Buscaré a algunos aliados míos, la guerra está por estallar aquí. Te recomiendo que tú te alejes de estas tierras y vuelvas con los tuyos. –anunció con solemnidad y fortaleza._

_Eret volvió a sonreír._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda? –preguntó galante._

_-No necesito que me cuiden. –se defendió tomando una espada y envainándola a su lado izquierdo. –Puedo yo sola._

_Esa manera fría de contestar le sacó de órbita._

_-Tal vez, pero… me sentiré más seguro si me dejas ayudarte._

_Karena sonrió con ternura, eso era lo segundo más bonito que le habían dicho en toda su vida._

_-Puede ser peligroso._

_-¿Peligroso?, ¡ja!, por si no te has dado cuenta, mi lady, el peligro y yo somos amigos. _

_Karena abrió los ojos, tal vez el chico no se había dado cuenta pero él… la llamó "mi lady". Se mordió el labio, reprimiendo los latidos alocados que taladraban su pecho. Pero no evitó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, en definitiva, eso era lo tercero más bonito que le habían dicho hasta el momento._

_-Como quieras, iré por Sotma y su abuela, ellas son las primeras en la lista. –comentó desinteresadamente, o al menos tratando de parecer desinteresada._

_El ex trampero sólo la siguió rumbo a la sección de la fortaleza donde seguramente Sotma había ido._

_Era una parte descuidada, pero a fin de cuentas, en condiciones óptimas para vivir, pues allí era el recinto de los esclavos, aunque en esa parte, sólo vivían la abuela, Gyselle y Sotma, aunque también Brutilda después de haber llegado a Berserk._

_Ambos entraron y se alarmaron al notar leves sollozos, para encontrar a la rubia tirada en el suelo encima de su abuela, además de Patapez acariciando su espalda para consolarla._

_-¿Sot? –preguntó Karena asustada por lo que veía._

_La mencionada se enderezó y se puso en pie con ayuda de Patapez._

_La rubia sollozó más fuerte, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre._

_-Tu hermano… apuñaló a mi abuela._

_Esa confesión destruyó a la pobre berserker._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –susurró._

_Sotma sorbió su nariz, hipando un poco._

_-Porque mintió sobre el embarazo de Astrid… -informó llorando de nuevo, agachando su cabeza._

_Karena vio a la mujer en medio de un charco de sangre._

_-No… Dagur…_

_Eret y Patapez compartían miradas incrédulas y llenas de lástima. _

_Ambas amigas se abrazaron, la berserk sin siquiera preocuparse por manchar su bonito atuendo. Encaró a su amiga y con voz fuerte comenzó a hablar_

_-Haré que Dagur pague esto. No quedará impune. Voy a reclamar el trono de Berserk, y a quien no le guste, tendrá que irse de esta isla. _

_Sotma le sonrió mostrando su esperanza, pero volvió a llorar por sentirse sola y destruida ante la inminente muerte de su único familiar vivo. _

_-¿Y cómo piensas reclamar el trono? –interrumpió Patapez._

_Karena se separó de su amiga, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los calabozos para alertar a Hipo, después de dejar el cuerpo de Gysselle en el cuarto._

_-Mi gente también quiere paz. Lucharemos por ella… aunque signifique quitar al jefe actual._

_Eret se fue detrás de ella, casi hechizado por esa determinación. Caminaron a velocidad un par de pasos, le llamó la atención que no hubiera soldados ni centinelas, aunque era probable por el cambio de turno, pues por las ventanas se podía apreciar que pronto amanecería, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que estaban por entrar vieron a Patán y a los gemelos salir de la fortaleza, ellos los siguieron._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Eret, algo agitado cuando se detuvieron y los alcanzaron._

_Pero al instante, todos se quedaron pasmados por la condición en la que la rubia descansaba en brazos del rubio._

_-No es lo que creen, no me estoy robando a Astrid. –corrigió Brutacio, culpable por cargar a la rubia._

_Los demás rodaron los ojos._

_-Lo que pasó fue que Dagur le encajó una daga a Astrid, Hipo se quedó peleando con el desquiciado, quien por cierto usará un parche pirata, aunque he de admitir que se le verá bastante mal. –informó Brutacio con algo de envidia y haciendo ademanes al estilo Thorson. _

_Sotma se alarmó, sobretodo porque conocía a Astrid y su situación, pero vio la parte en donde tenía la herida y descartó un problema mayor… de momento._

_-Sólo fue una herida superficial. Aunque tengo algo de dolor. –confesó, preocupada por ella y por Hipo, ejerciendo presión con una de sus manos sobre la herida._

_Brutilda tomó la voz._

_-Hipo dijo que regresemos a Berk. _

_-Tiene razón, aquí está por iniciar una batalla. –secundó Karena._

_-Yo no me iré sin Hipo. –berrinchó Astrid tratando de poner los pies en el suelo, pero Patán y Tacio lo evitaron._

_-No lo harás. –voltearon a ver a Hipo que venía descendiendo del aire en Chimuelo._

_-Hipo… -susurró aliviada Astrid mientras él la tomaba en brazos de nueva cuenta._

_-¿Qué pasó con Dagur? –preguntó Eret, interesado._

_Hipo vio a Karena, la notó preocupada por su hermano, a fin de cuentas, debía darle información._

_-Lo dejé en los calabozos… tiene un asunto qué tratar con Drago._

_Cuando escucharon ese nombre, todos dieron un paso hacia atrás._

_-¿Drago? –preguntaron al unísono._

_Hipo estaba a punto de decir algo más para aclarar las cosas pero en ese instante arribó Heather con el resto de los dragones del grupo._

_-¡Barf!, ¡Belch! –gritó Brutilda, feliz por ver a su dragón._

_-¡Tormenta! –sonrió Astrid, estirando el brazo para acariciar a la dragona. –Es bueno verte otra vez, chica. –especialmente por vivir atormentada al creer que ella había muerto._

_Heather respingó un poco desde Tormenta, pues su dragón aun volaba lento por la herida en su ala y no la acompañó en el viaje._

_-Vi algunas flotas de Drago en la parte sur de la isla. Me tomé la libertad de quemarlas –comentó la castaña a su otra hermana. –Son las mismas que atacaron Berk. –dijo cuando finalmente se acercó a los jinetes, específicamente a la rubia. -¿Estás bien, Astrid? _

_La rubia sonrió un poco, pero cuando la castaña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saludarla, la esposa del jefe le propinó una buena bofetada._

_-Eso es por no entregar mi carta._

_El resto de los chicos se aguantó la risa._

_Brutilda ayudó a Heather._

_-Huy, lo siento, aun no le decimos nada sobre eso. –confesó Brutilda._

_-Ya me di cuenta. –respondió mientras se sobaba y se montaba de nuevo al dragón._

_-Creo que será mejor que se vayan ya. –sugirió Karena. –Iré a ver al idiota de mi hermano._

_-Espera… no podemos ayudar de alguna forma. –habló Tacio pidiendo casi de rodillas. –Me encanta pelear._

_La castaña negó._

_-No pueden ayudarme en esto._

_-¿Por qué? –reclamaron los gemelos._

_-Por los tratados de paz. –irrumpió Hipo. –Berserk y Berk no tienen una alianza, si acaso, sólo Bog Burglar y Berserk… pero al anularse el matrimonio entre los ambas tribus al demostrar que Dagur y Astrid jamás se casaron, pues… _

_-Me coloca sola frente a la batalla, pero descuiden… tengo a mi gente. –clarificó Karena, animándolos a marcharse._

_Los jinetes se miraron entre sí, ya no tenían mucho que hacer allí, realmente nada, por el contario, debían dar aviso en Berk sobre la posible amenaza de Drago y atender a los tres heridos: Hipo, Patán y Astrid._

_-Si necesitas algo, sólo avisa. –pidió Patapez, preocupados por sus nuevas amigas._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta. –comentó la heredera, caminando hacia atrás. –No me gustan las despedidas, pero les deseo suerte._

_-Karena. –le llamó Astrid._

_La castaña se acercó un poco._

_-Gracias por todo, en serio… sin ti... no habría podido salir de aquí. –sinceró la rubia. –No sé cómo agradecerte._

_La castaña sonrió, porque esa misma despedida la había tenido con ella tres años atrás._

_-No fue nada, pero si la culpa te carcome, algún día habrá algo que puedas hacer. –le guiñó un ojo, empezando a retroceder de nueva cuenta._

_-Serás una gran reina. –alentó la rubia, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor que sintió por moverse._

_La castaña sonrió._

_-Sotma… creo que deberías irte con ellos, puede que Astrid necesite ayuda durante el viaje y…_

_-¡Sí! –vociferó Patapez, pero al notar que todos se le quedaban viendo raro, se puso rojo como tomate. –Digo… por tu seguridad._

_La esclava negó._

_-No puedo dejarte sola, además… hay un funeral que debo organizar._

_Los demás no dijeron nada, incluido Brutacio, que entendió el duelo por el cual pasaba la chica._

_-¿Funeral? –preguntó Astrid, siendo imprudente por primera vez en su vida._

_Sotma tomó aire._

_-Mi abuela falleció, lady Astrid. –comentó con serenidad, pero no le iba a decir que fue asesinada. –Mientras dormía… -comentó ahogando sollozos de dolor e su corazón._

_Astrid se llevó sus manos a la boca._

_-Lo siento mucho… debo… debo quedarme… a ella le debo la vida y la de mi bebé. –dijo preocupada tratando de ponerse de pie, pero esta vez siendo detenida por Hipo._

_Sotma negó, caminando hacia ella. __-Yo me encargaré de esto. Tú ya debes irte, incluso de preferencia… -se dirigió a Hipo después de ver la herida de Astrid. - Ella no te debe montar al dragón, hará que la herida se abra, además que haría esfuerzo en su vientre y ella bien sabe que no debe hacerlo. Tal vez deba ir sentada al estilo anglosajón, podría ser menos incómodo para ella._

_El jefe asintió, colocó a Astrid sentada frente a él con las rodillas hacia la derecha para que no interfiriera con el pedal de Chimuelo._

_-Gracias._

_-Y recuerda que al llegar a tu hogar, debes guardar absoluto reposo. –recomendó Sotma, finalmente cuando notó que los jinetes y dragones empezaban a alzarse en vuelo._

_Los chicos asintieron._

_-Siempre serán bienvenidas en Berk. _

_Heather se entretuvo un poco._

_-Karena…_

_-Ve con los tuyos. No te pediré que te quedes, no deseas hacerlo. Además, no eres una berserker. –sin decir nada más, la futura reina se marchó._

_La burglar berserker resopló y levantó vuelo en Tormenta._

_Al cabo de unos segundos los jinetes desaparecieron en el aire y entre las grisáceas nubes, pues las amenazas de lluvias fuertes continuaban._

_-Sotma… ve con Dave, dile que lo espero en los calabozos. Ya inició la revolución._

_La mencionada asintió emocionada. Toda su vida esperó ese momento, ese momento en que la oruga finalmente se convirtiera en mariposa, para aplastar a los demás insectos._

_._

_._

_._

_Sólo habían sobrevolado algunos minutos en realidad, todavía se podía apreciar Berserk desde las alturas, sin embargo había dos chicos que no dejaban de pensar en las mujeres tan asombrosas que habían conocido. Eret y Patapez se miraron entre sí, algo dentro de ellos les rogaba que se quedaran con las chicas, quienes apenas las conocían y habían cruzado un par de palabras; ignoraban sus gustos, sus aficiones, sus cualidades, sus sueños, y precisamente por eso es lo que hacía más increíble la necesidad de quedarse con ellas._

_Eret detuvo a Rompecráneos de abrupto. _

_Hipo notó su acción y le pidió a Chimuelo que se mantuviera estable._

_-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hipo, ansioso por llegar a Berk._

_-Tengo que regresar. –expresó el ex trampero._

_-¿Olvidaste algo? –preguntó Brutilda mientras se hurgaba la nariz._

_Eret sólo miró a Hipo._

_-Tengo que regresar. –repitió._

_-Y mi esposa y yo tenemos que llegar cuanto antes a Berk. –rectificó enfadado por la poca importancia que le daban a la salud de Astrid y su hijo._

_Patapez identificó esa mirada._

_-Yo también regreso. –secundó para sorpresa de todos._

_-Si ustedes interfieren, lo harán en nombre de Berk y eso puede traer represalias para los hooligans. –empezó Brutacio a enumerar con sus dedos. –Número uno, es una lucha ajena, dos, es importante regresar a Berk por el estado del futuro heredero y tres…_

_-¿En serio sabes contar hasta tres? –preguntó Heather, bromeando._

_-Sí, yo también me asusto, es por culpa de los golpes que no recibí. Hermana, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –finalizó, volteando a ver su gemela quien preparaba los puños._

_Hipo rodó los ojos fastidiado, pero se preocupó cuando vio que Astrid se quejó en su pecho._

_-Lo que decidan hacer, háganlo ya._

_Eret y Patapez sonrieron._

_-Gracias… yo iré por mi lady. –comentó Eret, dando vuelta en su dragón._

_-Y yo por mi princesa. –siguió el regordete._

_Heather sonrió con ternura por ambos chicos, aunque sintió una apuñalada por ver que Patapez estaba tan emocionado por la chica que acababa de conocer… ¿acaso eran celos?, resopló, no tenía derecho de sentir eso, después de todo, una noche antes ella lo había alejado de su vida._

_-¡Suerte! –deseó alzando una mano, tratando de convencerse que ella hacia lo correcto al no regresar._

_Algo le decía a la castaña que también debía irse con ellos, que algo le esperaba, pero también, su sentido de culpa y responsabilidad le hacían regresar a Berk, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, empezando por su confundido corazón, aunque no dejaba de pensar en su hermana._

_-Ya cayeron otros en las hermosas fauces del amor. –suspiró Patán._

_Hipo reanudó el vuelo en su dragón, siendo seguido por Dientepúa, Tormenta que traía a Heather y los gemelos en su Cremallerus._

_-No las dejen escapar. –dijo con nostalgia por las locuras que él también cometió en su momento._

_._

_._

_._

_Karena bajó con cautela mientras colocaba su mano en la espada, para después ver el cuerpo de su hermano._

_-¡Dagur! –gritó por su consanguíneo, pues estaba ensangrentado en medio de un charco de líquido viscoso rojo._

_Caminó rápidamente y se dispuso a atenderlo. Enderezó su cabeza para inspeccionar si acaso tenía signos vitales y escuchó un leve pulso. Su intención no era matarlo, en realidad no deseaba eliminarlo de la tierra, sólo hacerle entender que esas malas decisiones le habían llevado a sufrir, incluso por haber matado a Norberto._

_-Kary… -musitó torpemente._

_Escucharle decir ese sobrenombre que le brindó por varios años le llenó de ternura._

_-Perdóname, hermanita. –dijo con dificultad, escupiendo sangre. –Serás la… reina que la isla de mi padre merece tener. –sinceró, provocando que Karena derramara un lágrima._

_Con dificultad, se quitó el cinturón que portaba._

_-No Dagur…_

_-Aprovecha tu oportunidad, y trata de ser feliz…. Perdóname, por todo. –le entregó el emblema del Skrill que llevaba en el tahalí. _

_Karea asintió a cómo pudo._

_Dagur sonrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, recordando algo importante._

_-Los restos de Norberto están cerca de la cascada, frente al árbol de las manzanas donde ponía a Sotma para practicar el tiro… _

_-Shhh… Dagur, ya pasó. –interrumpió, recostando su cabeza sobre sus piernas._

_El castaño, con lo que le quedaban de fuerzas negó, otorgando una sonrisa sincera. _

_-Te ves hermosa con el atuendo de mamá. –simpatizó. –Por favor, dile a nuestra hermana Heather que lo siento mucho; siento haberla separado de nuestros padres y de la vida de princesa que ella se merecía._

_-Ése es el Dagur que recuerdo. –Karena empañó su mirada._

_-Volvió algo tarde. –dijo, arrepentido. –Diles a Hipo y a Astrid que merecen toda la felicidad._

_Karena empezó a llorar._

_-¡Ayuda, por favor! –rogó la castaña._

_El moribundo tosió con más fuerza, sacando sangre ante los innumerables golpes que recibió._

_-¿Dónde está Drago? –preguntó._

_Dagur giró su vista rumbo a los calabozos._

_-Va a apoderarse del Alfa… era el plan original… quiere… destruir Ber… -con ése último suspiro, el jefe Dagur murió._

_Karena se sintió mal, culpable, pero en el fondo aliviada, porque ahora era la única heredera al trono de la isla._

_-Daggy… -le dijo, recordando los contados pero significativos recuerdos de su niñez. Su llanto se entrecortó, había mucho dolor dentro de ella, pero le había prometido a su madre que jamás guardaría rencor._

_Endureció su mirada y se enfocó hacia el resto del húmedo y oscuro lugar. Se limpió las lágrimas, tratando también de quitarse los sentimientos de ira y odio._

_¿Y si Berserk no estaba de acuerdo en que tuvieran una reina?_

_Jamás había pasado, su familia llevaba más de trescientos años como parte del gobierno, y nunca habían tenido una heredera… ahora, ella no estaba casada, por lo que no tendría un heredero a prometer ni para asegurar el legado._

_Empezó a temblar, no había pensado con detenimiento, sin embargo, un fuerte temblor la sacó de sus inquietudes, pues de la nada vio un montón de dragones saliendo por entre la tierra._

_-¡A Berk! –gritó con furia encima del escupehielo al que Chimuelo le derrumbó el cuerno._

_Karena se enderezó viendo la escena con la poca luz que había._

_-Debo hacer algo. –musitó con decisión, pero también con temblor por las posibilidades de fracaso que había, especialmente estando sola._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Drago se fue.

No hubo destrucción de la aldea.

No hubo tantos heridos.

No se perdieron dragones.

Pero sólo hubo una víctima.

-Hipo… -le llamó Gylda bajando la escalera de la casa en la que vivían.

El padre de la criatura se levantó. Aun no se atendía sus heridas ni se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con manchas de sangre, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería es que ella y su hijo estuvieran bien.

-Ay hijo… -comentó de nuevo empañando sus ojos. –Astrid perdió al bebé.

Después de esas palabras, Hipo no recordó mucho más, sólo que golpeó la pared hasta lastimarse las manos.

Ahora, sólo quedaba tratar de averiguar cómo sobrevivir a ese dolor en el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

**Notas de la autora:**

Sorry… tenía que hacerlo, y desde una vez les digo que sí, Astrid perdió al bebé, recuerden que desde el principio manejé esa situación con ella, tenía un embarazo de alto riesgo, pronto explicaré qué le pasó.

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, así también a quienes me dejaron felicitación

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

_―Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado:** 29 de mayo de 2015 (Cumple de **Amai do**)


	19. Asume consecuencias de tus decisiones IV

_Gracias por esperar!_

_._

**Capítulo 19:** Asume las consecuencias de tus decisiones (Parte IV)

"_Pero a veces lo más valiente que un héroe tiene que hacer_

_no es cuando está luchando contra monstruos y engañando a la muerte y a las brujas._

_Sino cuando enfrenta las consecuencias de sus propias acciones"._

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón**. -Cressida Cowell**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Drago se fue.

No hubo destrucción de la aldea.

No hubo tantos heridos.

No se perdieron dragones.

Pero sólo hubo una víctima.

-Hipo… -le llamó Gylda bajando la escalera de la casa en la que vivían.

El padre de la criatura se levantó. Aun no se atendía sus heridas ni se había cambiado de ropa, seguía con manchas de sangre, pero eso no le importaba, lo que quería es que ella y su hijo estuvieran bien.

-Ay hijo… -comentó de nuevo empañando sus ojos. –Astrid perdió al bebé.

Después de esas palabras, Hipo no recordó mucho más, sólo que golpeó la pared hasta lastimarse las manos.

Ahora, sólo quedaba tratar de averiguar cómo sobrevivir a ese dolor en el corazón.

Se negaba a creer que su bebé ya no estaba allí.

Heather se llevó sus manos a la boca justo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Brutilda.

Brutacio se secó una lagrimilla después de quitarse el casco del mismo modo que Patán.

Hipo jadeó, vio a Chimuelo quien se sentía culpable, teniendo esa misma expresión que la de más de un año atrás cuando falleció su padre.

El corazón de Hipo comenzó a latir demasiado fuerte, amenazaba con salir de su pecho y seguramente iba a cambiar la manera en que él y Astrid habían vivido.

Agudizó su oído y escuchó un ligero llanto. Era un sonido nuevo para él, algo que no había escuchado, o al menos no lo recordaba… era el llanto de su lady.

Ahora sí, el corazón le dejó de latir, y en su cabeza sólo se repetía una y otra vez que todo había salido de control por no ser lo suficientemente hombre.

Miró las escaleras con temor, no quería dirigirse rumbo a su habitación pero…

-¿Cómo está Astrid? –preguntó en tono neutral.

Gylda bajó su mirada.

-Muy adolorida. –dijo con algo de reserva

Asintió solo por hacerlo.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No creo que sea conveniente. –opinó la tía de la mujer.

El castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se recargó hacia atrás hasta topar en la pared.

-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? –se aventuró a preguntar Heather.

Hipo la miró con rencor y odio.

-No. No hay nada que nadie pueda hacer… debiste entregarme esa carta cuando la tuviste en tus manos. –la dijo con rudeza, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

Heather iba a responder algo en contra, pero no tuvo oportunidad porque en eso llegaron otras personas.

Hipo se alejó un poco de ellas para después ver a Bocón quien también lucía bastante afectado.

-Regresaron los centinelas… no hay señal de Drago. –informó uno de los vikingos, pero al notar la tensión que había en la habitación, se inquietó. -¿Está todo bien?

Hipo agachó la mirada, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

-Sí, todo bien. No puede estar mejor. –improvisó Brutacio tratando de animar el momento, pero sólo recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de todos.

George, uno de los ayudantes de Hipo no se creyó todo incluso se alarmó cuando vio a Gylda con algunas manchas de sangre sobre su ropa.

-Me enteré lo que le pasó a Lady Astrid… ¿cómo se encuentra?

Esa era la pregunta que Hipo quería evitar, no deseaba comentar nada acerca de lo ocurrido con su esposa, principalmente porque fuera de su familia y amigos, nadie sabía que Astrid estaba embarazada… _estaba._

.

.

_._

_A lo lejos, con las luces del atardecer se vislumbró en medida muy pequeña la isla de Berk. Astrid iba adormilada en brazos de Hipo quien no se había detenido ni un momento para descansar del viaje, su única preocupación era el bienestar de su esposa, quien a pesar de ir lo más cómoda posible, no podía asegurar su estabilidad._

_-Hipo, los dragones están cansados, sería bueno detenernos un poco._

_El jefe miró a su alrededor, Patán tenía razón, él iba muy adelante y los dragones se veían fatigados, a Tormenta se le cerraban los ojos, e incluso Chimuelo se veía muy mal, no había tomado en cuenta que su dragón había estado en prisión y seguramente muy mal alimentado pese a los cuidados de Astrid y Brutilda._

_Regresó la mirada al minúsculo punto del montículo de roca hacia el horizonte._

_-No falta mucho, ¿creen aguantar? –preguntó esperanzado._

_Heather palmó a la Nadder de Astrid, mientras el Cremallerus de los gemelos iba descendiendo buscando descanso en unas rocas que sobresalían entre el mar, a Hipo no le quedó más opción que bajar también._

_Patán aprovechó para notar que la herida que Dagur le había hecho estaba bien, le dolía un poco pero no era tan alarmante, después de todo Brutilda había hecho un gran trabajo al atenderla._

_-Tal vez deberías adelantarte tú con Astrid. –sugirió Heather. –Cuando los dragones estén un poco más relajados, regresaremos también. –comentó acariciando a Tormenta quien estaba muy somnolienta._

_Hipo miró a los demás, no quería dejarlos solos._

_-Anda, Astrid debe atender esa herida y reposar ante la amenaza de aborto que tuvo, la cual puede regresar. –comentó Brutilda, preocupada por Patán y por los demás también. _

_El jefe recibió las sonrisas de los cuatro y alegró de la empatía desarrollada en él._

_-Gracias, chicos… los veré en Berk._

_El resto de los muchachos se mantuvo tranquilo, pues ya podían al menos refrescarse después de casi toda la mañana volando._

_-Iremos en cuanto restablezcamos las energías._

_Mientras tanto, Hipo, Chimuelo y Astrid se fueron volando hacia el horizonte, rumbo a la isla, sin saber que les esperaba la prueba más difícil de su vida, y sobretodo de su amor._

_._

_._

_._

Subió a paso lento, temiendo entrar a su habitación.

Pegó la frente, derrotado en la puerta y suspiró. Tocó despacio y su madre le abrió.

-Ay, hijo… -ella se llevó sus manos a la boca. –Lo siento mucho.

Hipo estaba sereno, al menos no demostraba aflicción.

-¿Cómo está Astrid?

-Está punto de dormir… está muy adolorida, por todo.

Hipo entró con cautela y la vio recostada boca arriba, en esa cama de madera que sólo tenía un par de piel como colchón.

La miró completamente, vio que su brazo tenía una venda, seguramente por la herida que le causó Drago.

Respiró hondo nuevamente, ahogando palabras y lágrimas que estaban por salir de su pecho. Era un jefe, pero en ese momento volvía a ser un hombre que lo único que deseaba hacer era abrazarla, agradecer porque ella estaba viva y consolarse mutuamente.

Su mirada se colocó sobre su vientre, en ese casi imperceptible "volumen", porque ya no era su bebé, ya no era su heredero, ya no era ningún sueño.

-Astrid. –apenas escuchó su voz, cuando la rubia giró su rostro y fue testigo del inmenso dolor que su expresión demostraba, pero no fue comparado con el momento en que ella abrió los ojos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

Un momento de incertidumbre les permitió hundirse en sus sentimientos de amargura.

-Hipo… -susurró con culpa, lo miró y trató de enderezarse.

El jefe rápidamente se sentó en la cama, impidiendo que ella hiciera esfuerzo.

-No, mi amor, no te muevas… tus heridas se pueden abrir. –comentó rodeándola en sus brazos.

Astrid dejó caer su cabeza en su pecho mientras desataba esas presas de sus ojos.

-Perdí a nuestro hijo. –comentó con dolor y voz sin sentimiento.

-Tranquila. –Hipo la abrazó más.

El jefe miró a Valka, pidiéndole con la mirada que los dejara a solas.

-Mi tía me dijo que… que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, le sorprende que hubiera cumplido más de tres meses. –confesó. –Todo se juntó.

-Fue por la pelea. –comentó Hipo enojado.

-Fue por todo. –finalizó, reprimiendo las lágrimas y sollozos.

Se sumergieron en unos momentos llenos de dolor para ambos, se apretaban las manos y se consolaban sólo con tiernas caricias.

Astrid alzó su mirada.

-Déjame sola. –pidió con voz neutra y rencorosa.

Hipo negó. –No es bueno que te culpes. –comentó con la mirada llena de rabia.

Astrid endureció la mirada, como si le estuviera exigiendo o reprochando algo. Hipo, por primera vez en su vida desconoció a su lady.

-Yo no soy la culpable, ¿o sí? –preguntó con provocación. Al notar que su esposo sólo desencajaba su mandíbula giró su mirada.

Hipo se puso en pie y sin decir nada, salió de la habitación completamente enojado.

Creía que Hipo jamás la perdonaría por haberle desobedecido.

Ella jamás debió tratar de abrir la puerta de Chimuelo.

Ni moverse del lugar donde Hipo la dejó.

Ni pelear contra Drago.

Ni hacer esfuerzos…

La rubia se tocó el abdomen. La noche anterior estaba tan feliz por la inmensa alegría que ese bebé le había dado a Hipo, pero ahora esa felicidad ya no estaba.

Trató de moverse pero las hierbas y los trapos que le pusieron en la entrada de su cuello uterino le impidieron cambiar de posición.

Recordó el proceso del aborto. Le dolió cuando los calambres le atacaron por todo el abdomen y piernas, cuando Valka empujó con todas sus fuerzas sobre su vientre para sacar "lo que quedaba" de su bebé, pero sobretodo, le caló la mirada que Hipo le otorgó.

Recordó con dolor las experiencias vividas hasta ese momento, sobre todo las palabras del enemigo.

-Maldito Dagur, maldito Drago… malditos dragones.

Con ese murmuro, Astrid fue cerrando los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos fuera sólo una pesadilla que había tenido, pero desafortunadamente era la cruenta realidad.

Llevó sus manos a su vacío abdomen y empezó a hablar con la voz entrecortada. -Bebé, gracias por no irte antes, gracias por ser fuerte y haber luchado junto a mí. Si te hubieras ido antes de que tu papi hubiese regresado a mi lado, no habría podido seguir con mi vida.

Una lágrima resbaló por su cabeza hasta tocar la almohada justo antes de que ella cayera dormida por el cansancio físico y mental, no sólo de esa noche, sino de los últimos meses.

.

.

.

.

_Hipo suspiró aliviado cuando Chimuelo aterrizó frente a su casa._

_Inmediatamente salió Valka._

_-¡Hijo! Me tenías preocupada. –exclamó la mujer, caminando hasta él. Se asombró cuando vio que bajaba del dragón. -¡Chimuelo!, está vivo. -lo acarició gentilmente e incluso besó su cabeza._

_-Mamá, Astrid está lastimada. –comentó con algo de cautela._

_De manera rápida le ayudó a que entrara a la casa. Con el auxilio de Gylda la llevaron hasta la habitación y atendieron la herida que Dagur le había hecho._

_Un par de minutos después Astrid fue abriendo los ojos, encontrándose con su tía._

_-¡Hija! –la saludo mientras se acercaba a ella para acariciar su cabeza._

_La rubia sonrió, permitiendo el abrazo._

_-Te extrañé mucho, tía. –la rubia soltó una lagrimita._

_Las rubias se abrazaron, algo extraño ya que ninguna de las dos era muy afectiva._

_-¿Está todo bien? –preguntó la viuda de Fin Hofferson._

_-Sí, es sólo que… estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. –sinceró por ver la recamara que era de élla e Hipo._

_Gylda le sonrió._

_-Yo estoy tan tranquila de que estés aquí y no sólo eso, sino que embarazada, hija, en serio que no tenía idea. –comentó emocionada._

_Astrid se ruborizó un poco._

_A penas le iba a decir algo cuando Hipo entró por la puerta._

_-¿Se puede? _

_Su esposa asintió, sonriendo. –Por supuesto. _

_Hipo le besó la frente, para después ayudarla a sentarse sobre la cama._

_-¿Cómo siguen la heridas? –cuestionó preocupado, viendo un par de vendas en su brazo, aunque debajo de su camisón tenía otras más._

_-Está bien, no fueron profundas sólo que no debe hacer esfuerzos, de otra forma pueden abrirse. –advirtió._

_Astrid recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Hipo._

_-¿Y sabes cuánto tienes de embarazo? –preguntó emocionada la mujer._

_La chica sonrió. –La verdad no, sólo sé que casi tres meses, si hago cálculos de cuando dejé de tomar el té y la última vez de mi periodo, creo que esas fechas son._

_La información descolocó un poco a la mujer._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Estabas embarazada antes de irte?_

_Astrid asintió._

_-Creí que cuando Hipo y tú se vieron en la cena de aniversario, pues… ustedes… -Gylda se ruborizó._

_-No nada de eso. –comentó apurada la chica. –Antes de irme ya llevaba al revoltoso de mi hijo. _

_El jefe sonrió._

_-Seguramente tenía muy pocos días, por eso pasó desapercibido. –opinó Hipo, besando la mano de su lady._

_-Y como me bajó durante un par de días después de que me fui, me confundí. –comentó indiferente, encogiéndose de hombros._

_De acuerdo, eso no era normal. Gylda se asustó, pero no quiso alarmar a los enamorados._

_-Y después de eso, ¿has tenido sangrado? –preguntó de nuevo._

_La embarazada asintió apenada._

_-Cuando intenté liberar a Chimuelo, la puerta era pesada y sangré por unos minutos, pero una comadrona me inspeccionó y dijo que el peligro había pasado._

_-¿Tuviste dolor? –insistió._

_-Mucho. –confesó. –Aunque no como los que me dan durante las noches._

_-¿Durante las noches? –preguntó alarmada._

_-Sí, siento ligeros cólicos. Pero Sotma, una partera de Berserker me dijo que era normal, ¿o no? _

_A Hofferson se le partió el corazón. No podía creer lo que Astrid le decía, algo no iba bien en ella, pero no tenía poder para confesarle la verdad._

_-Cada embarazo es diferente, no sabría , los dejaré solos, iré a preparar un té para ti, hija. –comentó, poniéndose de pie._

_Los chicos asintieron._

_-Hipo, que tu mujer no vaya a levantarse, no al menos hasta un par de horas._

_El jefe puso su mano en la frente como si acatara órdenes de ella._

_-Sí, mi capitán. _

_Gylda sonrió enternecida. Dio un largo suspiro y bajó las escaleras, justo en el momento en que Valka entró a la choza._

_-Atendí a Chimuelo, pensé que estaría más lastimado, se nota que mi nuera y Brutilda lo cuidaron; está en el establo junto a Tormenta. Heather la dejó allí cuando regresaron. –informó, pero Hofferson ni caso le hizo, Valka notó eso, así que trató de hablar de otro tema. –Traje las hierbas para que Astrid recupere fuerzas._

_La comadrona asintió._

_-Necesita mucha energía._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó curiosa._

_La rubia suspiró con pesadez, miró hacia arriba y escuchó un par de risas que los chicos compartían._

_-¿Gyl? –preguntó de nuevo, tenía un mal presentimiento._

_-El embarazo de Astrid no está en óptimas condiciones. –confesó casi susurrando, provocando que Valka se llevara sus manos a la boca. –Ha tenido cólicos con frecuencia y sangrado, además que… tiene tres meses y el vientre no le ha crecido como debería._

_La castaña recordó las experiencias que había tenido con anterioridad, hablaron un poco más de la situación y los cuidados que Astrid necesitaría si es que el embarazo seguía, pero no le dio tiempo porque se escuchó la alarma de invasión._

_._

_._

_._

Hipo salió del cuarto completamente desecho. ¿Culpaba a Astrid?, no, claro que no. Ella no tenía la culpa, sólo él, él había tenido todo la responsabilidad, desde siempre.

Sus amigos ya no estaban en el recibidor, era obvio que se habían marchado para darle un poco de privacidad.

Se recargó a en la pared y miró dentro de su chaqueta, una pequeña botita de lana. Empañó su mirada cuando recordó cómo había llegado eso hasta sus manos allá en Berserk. Mordió sus labios al darse cuenta que al igual que el resto de su ropa, tenía manchitas de sangre.

.

.

_En cuanto Gylda se fue, ellos se miraron, Hipo no soltó su mano y la beso nuevamente._

_-Es increíble que estés aquí. –le susurró._

_-Jamás debí irme. _

_-Y no permitiré que te vayas nunca más. –aseguró con una coquetería digna de un jefe mientras le besaba la frente. Se separó y le entregó una pequeña bolsita. –Me encontré esto en tu cuarto en Berserk, ¿las compraste?_

_Astrid abrió los ojos, eran las botitas de lana._

_-No, de hecho yo las hice. –confesó un poco apenada, pero con su característica confianza y seguridad._

_-Vaya, has mejorado. _

_Astrid le dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza._

_-¿Y eso por qué?_

_-Por decirme indirectamente que era mala en la costura. –reclamó juguetonamente._

_Hipo sólo la abrazó más, sentándose él también en la cama, pues había estado semi-incado._

_-Están muy bonitas. Creo que yo también le haré algo a nuestro bebé._

_-¿Cómo qué?_

_-¿Recuerdas que te dije sobre el traje volador versión mini? –preguntó entusiasmado mientras se volvía a guardar los zapatitos._

_Astrid abrió los ojos, preocupada._

_-No te dejaré que hagas eso. Ni tampoco que lo nombres._

_-Oye, soy el padre, tendré derecho a elegir el nombre. –reclamó ofendido._

_-Ay babe… sólo recuerda cómo nombras las islas que descubres. –intentó recapacitar._

_Hipo sonrió con encanto._

_-Pero también he nombrado a muchas especies de dragones._

_Astrid se llevó una mano a la frente._

_-Sólo por decir algunos: Chimuelo, Cuernatronante, Gruñón, Guisante…_

_-¿Y qué me dices tú? –preguntó acusado. –Tormenta, Lluvia, Manchas, Leif, Sigilo… aunque Leif sonó bien. –finalizó Hipo con una mano en su barbilla._

_-Lo ves, si de nombres se trata yo soy la mejor._

_Hipo se rindió._

_-Bueno, creo que para elegir el nombre primero debemos saber qué es. –sugirió._

_-Eso sí. –comentó, bajando su vista hasta su vientre y acariciándolo en el acto. –Aunque habrá que esperar un par de meses, ya te dije que en Berserk hubo un ritual, pero no vale porque no era su hijo. –recordó Astrid, fastidiada por recordar a Dagur._

_El castaño recordó algo importante._

_-No necesariamente. _

_Esa confesión llamó la atención de Astrid._

_-¿Cómo?_

_Hipo se ruborizó._

_-Es algo parecido a lo de Berserk, una ligera herida en la mano, en lugar del vientre… si sangra es mujer y si no, pues… un varón. –confesó Hipo, algo apenado._

_Astrid lo miró suspicaz. _

_-¿Quieres saber qué es? Según Dagur es un niño. –preguntó, moviéndose un poco, buscando comodidad, pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo acostada._

_Hipo infló sus cachetes._

_-No quiero lastimarte. –sinceró._

_Astrid le sonrió._

_-No lo harás. Confío en ti. –comentó._

_Hipo agradeció con la mirada, sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y tomó la mano de su esposa._

_-¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? –preguntó, pues consideró que sería similar a lo ocurrdo en Bersek._

_-Sé que se hace una ceremonia para verlo, pero yo quiero estar sólo contigo. Haremos otra después de manera oficial, además nadie aún sabe de tu embarazo._

_La rubia asintió, accediendo a la petición. _

_Hipo la miró a los ojos, pidiendo autorización, ella le respondió de la misma forma. Tomó su mano izquierda, sujetándola con la derecha de él, y de la manera más delicada que pudo, le hizo una herida rápida y poco profunda. Astrid esperó a ver la sangre, pero no cayó ni una gota._

_-Según las costumbres vikingas, es un varón. –informo a rubia, en un susurró lleno de emoción._

_Hipo sonrió orgulloso. –Mi heredero._

_La rubia asintió dichosa. De niña, cuando veía que las mujeres traían niños al mundo las consideraba exageradas, pero ahora que sabía lo importante que era y lo bendecida que había sido por ser madre, y no sólo de un varón, sino que del heredero al trono de Berk; todo había cambiado en su punto de vista._

_-Aunque… yo quiero una niña. –confesó, apenado mientras Hipo le ponía una venda alrededor de la mano._

_-¿Niña? –preguntó asombrada, por lo regular los vikingos deseaban un niño para perpetuar el apellido, especialmente si se trata de la familia real de la isla._

_-Sí, una niña que se parezca a ti._

_La rubia se sonrojó un poco._

_-Después podemos encargarnos de eso. –dijo coquetamente, mientras iniciaba un tierno beso con él._

_El jefe de Berk sonrió complacido. Todo empezaba a solucionarse, era feliz, e ingenuamente creyó que a partir de eso, todo estaría bien._

_-Te lo he dicho varias veces. Tú y mi hijo, son lo más importante para mí, incluso antes que Chimuelo, sólo no le digas. –mencionó, uniendo sus frentes y tomándose de las manos._

_-Gracias._

_Se sumergieron en una atmosfera mágica llena de amor y de promesas, pero aún había algo que no dejaba tranquilo al jefe._

_-Iré a ver cómo siguen los dragones, Tormenta estaba cansada y Chimuelo estaba muy débil. –comentó al ponerse en pie. –Además que ya llegaron los jinetes, hablaré con ellos y veré la manera de ir a apoyar a Karena. Drago se quedó allá y me da mala espina._

_La rubia asintió._

_-Si hay algo que pueda hacer, sólo dime. No me gusta estar de enferma en la cama._

_Hipo asintió, pero era claro que no le iba a decir, su deber era cuidarse._

_-¿Se te apetece algo de comer o se te antoja…?_

_El buen Hipo no pudo completar la frase porque el cuerno de alarma empezó a sonar por todo Berk. Se sintió fatal, el quinto ataque a su isla en menos de un año, eso no podía ser nada bueno._

_Se aferró a Astrid nuevamente, besó con desesperación su frente._

_-Déjame ir contigo. –rogó la rubia. –Tormenta y yo podemos ayudar._

_-No milady, esta vez no. –ordenó, acunando su rostro con impotencia. –No importa lo que pase, quédate aquí. _

_Astrid sólo tomó la mano de su esposo, pero él se deslindó de ella saliendo de la habitación._

_La mujer del jefe empezó a respirar con dificultad, especialmente cuando escuchó mucho movimiento a fuera de su casa._

_._

_._

_._

Llevaba rato revisando la lista que Patán le había ayudado a enumerar.

Los daños en Berk habían sido muchos, especialmente porque desde la batalla anterior habían quedado muchas construcciones y arreglos pendientes, pero a decir verdad no había puesto atención.

Habían pasado dos días desde el ataque, diariamente se pedía a los jinetes más experimentados que realizaran expediciones por todo el perímetro para ubicar a Drago, quien por suerte de él seguía vivo, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Con qué empezamos primero, señor? –preguntó Gerald, uno de los comandantes de la defensa de Berk.

Hipo despertó de su ensoñación.

-Sí… considero que primero la reconstrucción de los puentes y muelles así es más fácil transportar los materiales y reconstruir las cabañas. –el vikingo asintió. –Patán. –llamó al segundo encargado. –Lleva a los dragones, que te ayuden a cortar los árboles, de la isla Punta Cuervo, el terreno es difícil, pero es la madera más resistente.

-A la orden jefe. –accedió el Mocoso, pero tenía una petición más, sin embargo Hipo la adivinó.

–Lleva a Brutilda para que te ayude. –le guiño un ojo, a pesar de su estado de ánimo, ayudaría a su amigo.

El chico sonrió ante la respuesta.

Tras decir un par de indicaciones más se regresó a su casa, aunque no quería entrar porque si lo hacía seguramente tendría que hablar con Astrid, y llevaba dos días evitándola.

Entró a su hogar acompañado de Chimuelo, recogió una libreta donde llevaba los avances y la organización de Berk y salió de nuevo, aunque muriera de sueño, no deseaba dormir en el mismo lugar que ella. Vio que Tormenta estaba en el establo y pensó que era buena idea irle visitar y que estirara un poco las alas, después de todo, la Nadder no tenía por qué batallar.

Entró cauteloso al establo.

-Hola Tormenta, ¿quieres volar un rato? –le preguntó buscando su silla de montar, pero se extrañó cuando vio que había pollo frente a ella y también traía puesta su silla.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –la voz de Astrid lo sacó de su pensamiento. Se quedó de hielo y se fue dando vuelta poco a poco hasta que sus miradas de cruzaron por primera vez en dos días.

-Pensé que Tormenta quería volar, no se había movido en dos días y…

-Es mi dragón, yo seré quien la saque a volar. –comentó bajando la mirada y ajustando la silla mientras la Nadder dejaba de comer.

-¿Y ya puedes hacerlo? –preguntó preocupado.

Astrid se molestó.

-El sangrado se detuvo, mi tía y tu mamá me recomendaron caminar para reactivar mi circulación. –espetó de mala gana.

Hipo notó su recelo en las palabras que decía.

-Como quieras.

Sólo los dragones fueron testigos del dolor de ellos, por lo que a través de señas, ellos tomaron la decisión de empujar a su jinetes con sus cabezas.

-¡Hey! –reclamaron, quedando a sólo un palmo de distancia.

Las respiraciones topaban en el rostro del otro, inevitablemente se miraron a los ojos y notaron el inmenso dolor y culpa que sentían.

-Hipo…

-Astrid…

Hablaron al unísono, riendo momentáneamente.

-Oigan jefecitos. –habló Brutacio, interrumpiendo el momento.

Los mencionados se separaron y miraron al vikingo.

-Karena y sus tripulantes ya se van. –informó.

-Iremos a despedirles, ¿no irán? –preguntó Brutilda en esta ocasión.

Hipo asintió.

-Ahora voy.

Los gemelos entendieron que ellos pedían un poco de privacidad, por lo que se adelantaron.

-¿Me acompañas? –preguntó Hipo, brindándole la mano.

La rubia, por más tentada que estaba a abrazarlo y decir que sí, tuvo que hacerse la fuerte.

-Iré a despedirme de Karena y Sotma. –sin decir nada más, la rubia avanzó primero

Hipo resopló y le dio una mirada a Chimuelo.

-Al menos lo intenté, démosle tiempo.

.

.

.

_Chimuelo también escuchó la fuerte movilización. Despertó a Tormenta y salieron del establo. Pero Hipo ya iba n camino._

_-Amigo, un centinela vio al Skrill cerca de aquí, viene con varios dragones, me temo que Drago los mandó._

_No hizo falta más, el Furia Nocturna se preparó para avanzar, permitiendo ser montado._

_Rápidamente surcaba los cielos en defensa de Berk._

_-Tormenta, cuida de Astrid y de mi hijo. –ordenó antes de que tomaran más altura._

_La Nader vio a Chimuelo y él le rugió, por lo que atendió las indicaciones, dio media vuelta y se marcó rumbo a la casa, para resguardarla._

_Hipo resopló, frente a él tenía la silueta del Skrill, Chimuelo se alertó, principalmente porque ese dragón era el que le había quitado el "mando" como dragón Alfa._

_-Tranquilo amigo, esta vez lo vencerás. _

_Estaban a punto de lanzarse ataques, y los vikingos que estaban en la tierra se preparaban para lanzar las catapultas, sin embargo, no tardaron más porque detrás del Skrill apareció su jinete y otros dragones._

_Hipo se impactó al igual que los jinetes que estaban a su alrededor._

_-¿Karena?_

_._

_._

_._

Una triste despedida se llevaba a cabo en un acantilado de Berk.

-Estaré en deuda contigo, burglar. –comentó la jefa de Berserk. –Gracias a ti pudimos derrotar a Drago. –dijo la castaña.

Eret se sonrojó.

-¿Podré visitarte? –preguntó con galantería.

La chica asintió. –Seguro, aun no logro entender a mi Skrill. –accedió.

-Sabes, las primeras lecciones es darle un nombre, podrías empezar por eso. –opinó el ex trampero.

Karena sonrió mirando a su azulado amigo, lo pensó detenidamente y tuvo una idea, justo como se llamó un pollito que tuvo por mascota, mismo que Dagur mató.

-¿Qué dices amigo? –le acarició la mandíbula. -¿Te gusta Ray?

El dragón asintió dócilmente.

-¿Ray?, vaya, pensé que nadie era peor para poner nombres que Hipo, pero como siempre me equivoqué. –bromeó.

La castaña se ofendió.

-Ray significa rayo, una de las armas naturales más poderosas. –comentó insinuante, después de eso le dio un golpecito.

-¿Y ese golpe? –preguntó Eret.

-Fue por burlarte de una reina.

Al lado de ellos, también se despedían otros chicos.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu abuela, y saber lo de tu hermano. No han sido días fáciles para ti. –comentó Patapez, alistando la montura de ese dragón.

-Descuida. Sé cómo salir adelante. Y por cierto, gracias por darme a esta Gronckle. –dijo Sotma al acariciar a la dragona.

-De nada, realmente ella te eligió a ti. –dijo Patapez mientras le hacía cosquillas a la dragona morada. –Ildri nunca había tenido un jinete, sé que la cuidarás bien.

-Eso puedes apostarlo. –comentó algo nerviosa por estar frente a un chico tan agradable como él.

En ese momento llegó Heather, que al ver esa química y facilidad de trato entre la mucama y el escritor del libro de dragones, sintió una punzada en su pecho.

Un calor y adrenalina la golpearon fuertemente como si se tratara de una saeta encendida directo a su corazón.

No tenía un hogar.

No tenía una familia.

No tenía el amor que creía tener por Hipo.

No tenía ni su amistad, no más.

Y ya no tenía la esperanza de seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos por el chico de la Gronckle.

En realidad… no tenía nada qué hacer allí.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, dio media vuelta pero alguien le llamó.

-¡Heather!

La mencionada se quedó de piedra. Todo era más fácil mientras estaba con Cizalladura de isla en isla. Tratando de ser sutil, dio media vuelta.

-¿Sí?

Karena le sonrió y fue a abrazarla, ante lo cual, la hija perdida de Oswald correspondió algo confundida.

-Gracias por tu apoyo en la lucha contra Drago… si quieres, puedes venir a Berserk, ahora o cuando quieras.

La castaña se asustó.

-Dagur murió, y me solicitó que te pidiera perdón por todo lo que te hizo. –confesó la nueva jefa de Bersker.

Esa información descolocó a Heather.

-Gracias, pero… tengo cosas que resolver aquí, además, por lo que tengo entendido tú eres la reina.

-Y tú puedes ser lo que siempre has sido, una princesa. –pidió la castaña, mirando a Eret para que la convenciera. –Es más, Eret también puede venir, sé que es un hermano adoptivo.

-¿Cómo, me estás invitando a vivir contigo? –preguntó coqueto.

-Te invito para que Heather no se sienta sola. –confesó, ruborizada, pero completamente en negación por aceptar que ese chico comenzaba a agradarle, y no por los músculos de sus brazos.

Eret miró a su hermana postiza y pidió con los ojos que sí, pero al notar su mirada asustada decidió que era mejor no hacerlo.

-Dale algo de tiempo, ayudaremos en Berk y después Heather te dará una respuesta. –sugirió el muchacho.

La del corazón roto asintió.

-Siempre serás bienvenida. –dijo Karena mientras se quitaba un anillo. –Toma. –le entregó a su hermana de sangre. –Era de papá, te lo has ganado.

Heather sonrió agradecida por el gesto.

Se dieron un par de miradas y después llegó Hipo, acompañado de Astrid.

-Me da mucho gusto que seas la jefa de Bersek, harás una increíble labor. –elogió el de una pierna.

Karena se sonrojó.

-Espero ser la mitad de buena que eres tú.

Hipo abrazó a la chica.

-Cuando quieras nos ponemos de acuerdo para realizar alianzas. –indicó Hipo, separándose de ella.

-Pero que no sean matrimoniales, por favor. –comentaron Brutacio y Brutilda al unísono, haciendo reír a los demás.

-Estoy en deuda con ustedes. –dijo Astrid con su voz apagada. –Gracias por tu apoyo durante mi estadía en Berserk. Creo que, hiciste las cosas más fáciles.

La castaña se abrazó a ella.

-Tú ejemplo me hizo ser diferente, y lamento mucho lo de tu bebé.

La rubia no dijo nada más, se alejó y permitió que sus amigos se marcharan a su hogar, ellos también tenían muchas cosas que hacer; mientras tanto, en Berk, había muchas cosas en juego, principalmente el matrimonio de los jefes del lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora:**

Alguien más por allí que no me odie?

Sé que fui muy criticada y que muchos decidieron dejar de leer la historia, como lo comenté antes, desde el capi 1 dije que cambiaría los sucesos si llegaban alterarse y zaz que Dagur resultó ser el hermano de Heather.

Eso fue lo único que cambié, ya si algo más llega a resultar, en definitiva lo tendré que dejar así.

Muchas gracias a quienes me apoyaron en la decisión de eliminar temporalmente el fic, fue un mes y medio largo y difícil, si sigues aquí, gracias, y si no, estás en tu derecho de buscar la historia que deseas.

Respecto al aborto, era algo muy común en la antigüedad, lamentablemente le tocó a Astrid, tengo mis motivos, y es para explorar nuevas actitudes en ellos.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Gracias por su apoyo, gracias por su amistad, gracias por sus palabras, gracias por SABER ESPERAR**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado:** 20 de julio de 2015


	20. Siempre hay momentos trascendentales I

En este capítulo y los que siguen se narran los sucesos antes y durante el ataque de Drago, una leve retrospectiva, espero que aquí se aclaren muchas dudas.

_En memoria de IALC, gracias amiga, te extrañaré…_

.

**Capítulo 20:** Siempre hay momentos trascendentales I

"_Todo lo que hacemos, veras, tiene consecuencias y repercusiones,_

_cada buen y mal acto, cada amigo que hacemos, y también cada enemigo._

_Todo está conectado"._

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón. **— Cressida Cowell**

.

.

_Karena estaba llorando encima del cuerpo de su hermano, a pesar de tener a su lado y ver que Drago empezaba a marcharse con el escupe hielo, no era nada sencillo asimilar todo lo que le había ocurrido. A los pocos segundos apareció Eret, al lado de él, el regordete compañero. _

— _¿Ya vieron a Drago? Lleva a demasiados dragones a su lado, tal vez si logramos interceptarlo, tendremos la oportunidad de distraer algunos dragones y evitar que lleguen a Berk. La isla está demasiado vulnerable ahora como para recibir un ataque de esta magnitud. _

— _¿Qué propones? — Pregunto Karena, muy asustada._

— _Yo creo que es mejor buscar refuerzos en esta isla, los berserkers nos pueden ayudar muchísimo, y no sólo ser enemigos. — opinó el rubio. La castaña miró a su amiga y al trampero. Ellos le brindaron miradas de confianza para tomar las armas necesarias y reclamar el trono berserker. _

— _La Isla nunca ha tenido a una jefa. No estoy segura que hacer. Mientras Dagur estuvo encarcelado hace tres años, me encargué de manera interna, pero jamás tomé el trono. _

_Patapez le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, por encima de la capucha blanca. — Claro que te van a apoyar, tu gente quiere cambiar, y tú eres la llave de ese cambio. _

_Miró el cuerpo de su hermano que yacía a los pies de ella, y recordó lo que le había dicho. En los últimos segundos de su vida él cambio, fuera por remordimiento o por raciocinio, pero él cambio y en realidad aunque quisiera negarlo fue gracias a ella. Quizá su amigo sí tenía razón, ella era lo que necesitaban para empezar de nuevo. _

— _Debo reunir al consejo. — dijo Karena empezando a caminar afuera de los calabozos. —Berserker tiene una nueva líder a partir de que este día._

_En las siguientes horas todo el pueblo estaba reunido en el Gran Salón. Había un silencio que hasta podían escucharse las respiraciones y los latidos de las personas que estaban alrededor. Sólo esperaban a que el Consejo, de los más fieles seguidores de Dagur empezaran a hablar, pues ya habían discutido con anterioridad toda la situación que enfrentaba la isla. Hasta que uno de ellos, el más anciano se puso de pie y con su bastón tocó dos veces el suelo para llamar la atención de todos. _

— _Nuestro jefe ha muerto, y con él, toda la dinastía de Deranged. Quedan dos hijas legítimas de nuestro antiguo jefe una de ellas es Karena que la tenemos aquí presente y Heather, quien decidió abdicar de todo lo que le correspondía. — todo el pueblo asintió. — Sin embargo, sabemos que la Isla Berserk se caracteriza por buscar la fuerza en donde no existe. No nos hemos detenido por nada en más de 350 años y este día no será la excepción._

_Karena respiraba con dificultad, pues las palabras del anciano no le daban ni una pizca de esperanza ante la solicitud que ella había hecho de reclamar el trono._

— _Una mujer no puede ser jefa por sí sola. Se requiere de un hombre, fuerte, estratagema, y que sea digno de nuestra confianza. No ofendemos al jefe que teníamos hasta hace unas horas, pero la isla resultó muy afectada tanto en Relaciones Exteriores con los demás tribus, sino que también con todas las personas que vivimos aquí. En los ocho años que Dagur reinó, la pobreza incremento para los aldeanos, perdimos facilidad de trueque con otras islas y también nos llenamos de esclavos innecesarios que sólo morían a falta de alimento. Saciamos nuestra sed de sangre y lucha que perdimos con el jefe Oswald, pero a precio de eso quedamos en deuda con muchas otras islas y nos hicimos de muchos enemigos a lo largo de todo el archipiélago. Como prueba, aquí tenemos dos miembros del arsenal más temible de la defensa de Berk, los dos jinetes de Dragones._

_Karena pidió la palabra, pero el anciano no se la permitió. — Vivimos en una miseria constante durante los últimos ocho años, y si no hicimos algo distinto ni nos levantamos en armas contra Dagur, simple y sencillamente es porque le teníamos cariño al recuerdo de Oswald y a Ingrid, su esposa._

_Karena dio un paso al frente, se aclaró la garganta y habló._

— _Mis padres construyeron Berserker, sólo pido la oportunidad de tener el lugar que me corresponde. Sé que mi hermano hizo cosas que afectaron mucho a nuestra Isla, pero soy parte de ustedes. Me conocen y he tratado de darles el lugar que les corresponde también como miembros de este lugar. Sí, es cierto que Berserk es la tribu guerrera más temida, pero eso nos ha perjudicado al no tener alianzas y ser un blanco fácil cuando se presente una armada poderosa. Durante los tres años que dirigí las finanzas, economía y trabajo en la isla, se mejoró un poco. Ya vieron que soy capaz de hacer un buen trabajo. Y si no lo hago, ustedes y los resultados lo dirán. Si eso llega a suceder yo misma me hago un lado para poner a un jefe que ustedes mismos elijan y merezcan. Mientras tanto yo les pido que piensen en ustedes, en sus hijos, es su futuro, en la isla entera y sepan que es necesario un cambio en la isla para que no seamos los más temidos todo Luk Tuk, sino que podamos ser los mejores aliados que otra tribu pueda tener. — vio cómo algunos campesinos y soldados le empezaban a asentir. — Mis padres trabajaron arduamente, en el intento perdieron la una hija, la princesa Heather dejó este lugar en medio de una guerra, aunque se encuentra viva y estando en otra vida que no le correspondía, ella también posee la misma mentalidad que tengo yo y con los mismos ideales, una visión hacia un próspero futuro, el cual encontraremos a través de la unión con otras tribus y a través de nosotros mismos. _

_Todo el pueblo escuchaba las palabras que Karena le decía. Se notaba nerviosa, pero sabía disimularlo a la perfección, tanto que más de uno se convenció principalmente por su ejemplo. Eret al notar que nadie decía nada, y que muchos de ellos simplemente empezaban a incomodarse ante la idea de tener una mujer al frente decidieron empezar a retirarse, lo cual desanimó a la muchacha. _

— _Sé que no me corresponde hablar en estos momentos, conozco a esta mujer desde hace apenas unas horas, y esas horas me bastaron para darme cuenta de lo mucho que ella ama este lugar y de lo mucho que ella puede realizar si le dan la oportunidad. Vengo de una tribu que tenía una asombrosa jefa, ustedes deben recordar a los burglars, esa extinta tribu que una noche cayó en manos de piratas y en garras de un volcán que fundió hasta la roca más firme de ese lugar. Las mujeres son las mejores guerreras que puedo conocer, sufren tanto y la mayoría de las veces es por causa de los hombres y aún así, ellas se levantan y son capaces de sacar adelante a su familia y oficios que tengan. Sólo imagínense a Karena, tener la carga de ser hermana del desquiciado más odiado de todo el archipiélago y salir adelante pese a la miserable vida que le destinó. Ella tuvo la opción de no regresar a Berserk, tuvo la opción de quedarse fuera a vivir otra vida de mejor calidad, pero ahora ella está aquí porque tiene algo que su hermano no tenía, el compromiso, la responsabilidad y el amor hacia ustedes. — con esas palabras muchos se acercaron más a escuchar lo que se decía. — Tal vez se asustan porque nunca nadie había visto de esta manera, pero les aseguro que Karena está dispuesta a esto y mucho más con tal de darles una vida digna y merecedora a todos ustedes, pero si lo que quieren es tener a alguien que los explote y los humille diariamente, tienen razón; no deben elegirla a ella ni aceptar ese derecho que le corresponde. Pero habrán perdido de una oportunidad de ser algo más de lo que son ahora. _

_Karena estaba demasiado conmovida por las palabras que su más reciente amigo le había dicho, tal vez ella no había reconocido que era todo eso, probablemente era por el miedo que le daba pero también le agradecía que lo dijera, ahora todo quedaba en manos del consejo si ellos decidían que no, podían exiliarla de la isla, o peor aún, poseían el poder y la obligación de asesinarla para que no se le ocurriera reclamar el trono después._

_El Consejo se comunicó a través de las miradas, hasta que el anciano que había hablado hace unos minutos lo volvió a hacer. — No queremos que nos gobierne un desquiciado de nuevo, y lamentablemente tenemos la sangre de él corriendo por las venas de esta mujer. _

_Karena se asustó por las palabras que él le estaba diciendo sobre todo porque se acercó con una espada en la mano, Eret se colocó al lado de ella para defenderla ante cualquier peligro que ocurriera._

— _Por lo tanto y en vista de la sangre que corre por sus venas, el consejo ha decidido nombrar a un jefe berserker. — el corazón de Karena empezó a latir demasiado fuerte y le pidió a Eret que se mantuviera alejado de ella. Sotma también se alteró y trató de decirle a las personas que pensaran muy bien lo que estaban a punto de hacer. _

— _No queremos que una mujer sea nuestra jefa, ser jefe es solo trabajo de hombres. — terminó de decir el varón, apuntándole con la espada. _

_El pueblo parecía divagar, hasta que uno de los vikingos empezó a exclamar con gran voz._

_"No queremos una jefa, queremos una reina" _

_Ese griterío empezó a escucharse por todo el recinto, la muchacha razonó bien laal grado de que muchos esclavos y campesinos tomaron sus armas y caminaron directo al Consejo, de manera lamentable para ellos y afortunadamente para Karena y su pueblo, matándolos a sangre fría atravesando cuchillas y palos, al mejor estilo Berserker, al parecer Dave, el comandante de las guardias de la isla se acercó con la espada ensangrentada tomó la mano de Karena y la alzó, provocando que todo el pueblo se callara. _

— _Frente a nosotros tenemos a nuestra reina Karena, la amable._

_Cuando su más fiel sirviente dijo eso y escuchó todos los gritos de victoria de la isla, Karena fue coronada con una tiara de oro que le perteneció a su madre._

_El ejército Berserker se acercó a ella. —Lady Karena, esperamos sus órdenes para lo que sea. _

_La mencionada volteó a ver a sus amigos, se ajustó la tiara y tomó su espada. Apretó el anillo que su padre le había dado antes de morir y habló con voz clara y fuerte. _

—_Primero que nada debemos forjar una alianza con la tribu más poderosa del archipiélago, Berk. Para eso necesito que los ayudemos a defenderse ante una armada demasiado poderosa, si lo logramos, no solamente los tendremos a ellos como aliados si no que al resto del archipiélago también. Debemos luchar contra Drago Manodura. — el ejército se mostró impresionante, pues conocía varias historias del serbio. Así que empezaron a llenar todos esos galeones y parte de las armadas con poderosas armas Berserker. _

_La castaña sonrió. Ella era la jefa, bueno, en realidad era la primer reina de esa isla._

_._

_._

_Vieron que Hipo y Astrid se fueron en Chimuelo. _

_Patán se bajó de Colmillo y se estiró un poco._

— _¿Estás bien? — preguntó Brutilda, quien le llevaba una mano a su costado para palpar la herida. _

_Esos gestos afectuosos de los chicos no pasaron desapercibidos por Heather, quien trataba de reanimar a la cansada Tormenta con algo de pollo que había en las provisiones, lo cual funcionó._

— _Vaya chicos, no sabía que estaban en plan serio. — insinuó, haciendo ruborizar a la muchacha._

— _¿Qué? — preguntó Brutilda, alejándose un poco. — No, no… nada de eso… de momento, sólo… sólo amigos._

_Dijo con algo de cautela, incomodando a Patán quien ya daba por hecho que tenían una relación. _

— _Sí, claro. Es lo que todas dicen. — comentó, rodando los ojos, al recordar que en cierto momento eso mismo le dijo Astrid, para después beber un poco de agua._

— _Desde mi punto de vista, no creo que haya hombre en la tierra que pueda estar con Brutilda. — argumentó el del Cremallerus picándose la nariz, buscando algo de sombra con el cuerpo de su dragón. _

_En otras circunstancias, la gemela de él le habría reclamado, pero en ese momento se sintió mal por el comentario._

— _Oye, no le digas eso a tu hermana. — regañó Heather._

— _¿Qué? — preguntó Brutacio. — Yo no he dicho nada a ella, dije y recalco que no creo que haya hombre en la tierra que pueda estar con ella, sencillamente porque ella debe ser tratada con mucho cariño, comprensión, ser un buen cómplice para sus locas ideas y, no es por alardear, pero hasta el momento, yo he sido el único capaz de cumplir con esas funciones._

_La rubia sonrió, indirectamente, era lo más bonito que su hermano le había dicho… le había comentado que era alguien especial, si él había cambiado, era momento de que ella también lo hiciera._

_Se acercó a Heather._

— _Lamento lo de tu cabello, aunque también se te ve bien de esta forma. — comentó algo incómoda._

_La burglar— berserker entendió, negó con su conocida empatía y le tomó los hombros a la muchacha._

— _No hay nada que perdonar. El cabello crece, y espero que también nuestra amistad. — coincidió la castaña. _

_Eso le animó lo suficiente, pues aunque ella y Astrid tuvieran una amistad bastante extraña, le hacía falta la compañía femenina._

_Al cabo de una hora, los dragones estaban un poco más tranquilos y con las alas relajadas, así que retomaron vuelo de regreso a Berk._

_._

_._

_La armada estaba lista para salir._

— _Si vamos en la flota tardaremos mucho, quizá sea mejor si Patapez y yo nos vamos en los dragones. — comentó Eret al lado de Rompecráneos. _

_Karena asintió, pero un estruendoso ruido le hizo aturdirse, cuando vieron a Sotma y al rubio salir corriendo de una parte de los calabozos._

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la reina desde el muelle._

— _¡Un Skrill! — gritó el escritor de libros de dragones._

_Eret abrió los ojos asustado._

— _Eso sí es un problema, debe ser el Skrill que Drago utilizó para pelear con Chimuelo. — susurró mientras se montaba a su dragón._

— _Voy contigo. — dijo mientras le pedía una mano para subirse también._

_Se dirigieron hasta donde estaban Patapez y Sotma, pero con rapidez Karena notó el problema del Skrill._

— _Tiene una estaca encajada. — informó, saltando del lomo del dragón._

— _Pero que suicida eres. — chilló Eret, sonriendo impresionado por el valor de esa chica._

_Las flotas observaron a Karena, nadie dijo nada porque tanto el dragón como la reina de la isla estaban por los aires._

_El Skrill no se dejaba montar, daba piruetas fuertes con la intención de tumbarla y hacerla caer, también mandó un par de rayos por todas partes, pero Karena se aferró fuertemente hasta que logró arrancarle la daga que tanto dolor le causaba al pobre reptil. Poco a poco fueron bajando y cuando estuvo cerca de la tierra, la castaña saltó; rápidamente Eret fue con ella._

— _¿Qué debo hacer para entrenarlo? — preguntó impaciente, pues si se salía de control, podría destruir Berserk._

_Eret se rascó la cabeza._

— _No sé, lo dragones que ahora conozco están entrenados. _

_Karena volteó a verlo como si no le creyera._

— _¡Lo de la mano, tienes que hacer lo de la mano! — gritó Patapez. _

_Eret recordó a lo que se refería, tomó la mano de Karena, sintiendo la suavidad por primera vez y la colocó frente a ella. — Tienes que acariciar su hocico. — ella asintió decidida. — Lo peor que puede pasar es que te arranque la mano, pero esperemos que funcione. _

_La castaña se acercó a paso lento, colocó frente a ella la mano y la estiró lo suficiente para tratar de alcanzar el hocico del animal, sin embargo, no necesitó estirarse más, porque de repente el dragón se acercó a Karena, cerro los ojos y le permitió ser acariciado._

_En el momento en que sintió una pequeña descarga de energía, la recién nombrada reina abrió los ojos sorprendida, miró la escena de su extremidad y volteó a ver a los demás para pensar si no estaba soñando._

— _¡Eso sí que es un entrenamiento! — gritó Patapez todo feliz, alzando los brazos._

_La castaña sonrió cuando el Skrill le permitió montarlo._

— _¡A Berk! — ordenó, y los demás acataron la indicación._

.

.

.

_Hipo recibió a la jefa de Berserk quién atento y feliz escuchó la narración de ella, pero estaba más feliz por ver a sus amigos ilusionados con las chicas de allá._

— _Liberé a los burglars, se enteraron que Camicazi estaba viva y decidieron buscarla. Vienen conmigo, piden audiencia con ella. — comunicó con prudencia._

_Hipo se preocupó un poco._

— _No quiero causarle problemas a Astrid, no en su estado. — defendió el jefe._

— _Mi hermano los tuvo como esclavos y presos, creo que se merecen una oportunidad de ser escuchados, ellos quieren volver a ser la isla de los Bog— burglars. _

_El jefe dio un golpe en la mesa._

— _La isla ya no existe. Además Astrid es mi esposa._

— _No tomaremos represalias, yo ya les expliqué de qué sucedió con los jefes… sólo quieren conocer a nuestra heredera legitima, aunque signifique no ser burglars nuevamente. _

_Hipo lo meditó, sería injusto de su parte quitarles la oportunidad de hablar con su princesa._

— _Ese no es el punto que queremos hablar. — irrumpió la reina. — Drago viene hacia acá, de hecho creímos que nos lo toparíamos en el camino o que Berk ya sería sitiado por él._

_Hipo volteó a ver a Bocón._

— _¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? — preguntó la mano derecha de Hipo._

— _Partió antes del amanecer, justo detrás de ustedes. — comentó la castaña, lo curioso allí es que era pasado de mediodía y no había señal._

— _Patán, ve con los jinetes suplentes a realizar una búsqueda, alrededor de cuatro leguas. — indicó Hipo poniéndose de pie, el jinete obedeció._

— _¿Me puede acompañar Brutilda? — preguntó el antiguo enemigo del jefe._

_El jefe le sonrió con complicidad y le asintió. — Pero después regresa con Tacio._

— _Bocón, ve a la armería y prepara armas suficientes para cada vikingo, escudos, espadas, monturas… todo._

— _A la orden. — dicho eso se fue._

— _Eret, Patpez. — llamó al musculoso que se había mantenido firme al lado de Karena. — Ustedes prepararan más de diez tiros en cada catapulta de Berk, y también las líneas defensoras de los arsenales que habíamos establecido._

_Patapez sonrió, tal vez era la oportunidad perfecta para que la impresionar a Sotma._

— _¿Y yo para que soy bueno? — preguntó el buen Brutacio. _

_Hipo le sonrió._

— _Querido hooligan, tengo una misión especial para ti. — le dijo sombríamente._

_A Tacio le brillaron los ojos._

— _¿Destrucción? — preguntó con ilusión, uniendo sus manos en señal de esperanza._

— _Destrucción. — respondió Hipo, asintiendo lentamente. — Quiero que mandes a todos los dragones más fuertes por encima de la flota, que casi no sean visibles, y cuando te de mi señal, arrasan quemando todo a su paso. _

_Los Thorson alzaron sus brazos y cayeron arrodillados al suelo._

— _Por fin, después de tantos años… una oportunidad. — comentó con exageración._

_Haddock se acercó a Brutacio, pues sabía que su parte favorita de todas era dar aviso a la isla._

_Ya se había tocado la alarma, pero era en señal de prevención, ahora, era en señal de un peligro asegurado._

— _¿Harías los honores? — preguntó Hipo entregando la trompeta._

_El rubio lloró casi de la emoción, tomó la corneta y sopló a todo pulmón._

_Ahora sí, la defensa de Berk era inminente._

— _¿Yo qué debo hacer? — preguntó Heather al acercarse._

_El jefe sentía su mundo encima, pero a decir verdad, todo el mundo pasaba a segundo término porque SU mundo ya estaba completo, tenía a Chimuelo, a Astrid y la esperanza de su bebé, nada podía cambiar eso._

_Respiró hondo._

— _Tengo una misión especial para ti. Te voy a pedir algo que no le he pedido a nadie, porque no quiero que nadie sepa de esto._

_La castaña asintió, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a su jefe, sí, porque su decisión ahora era clara, se quedaría en Berk para siempre y debía empezar por ver a Hipo como amigo y jefe, no como amor utópico de que ya no estaba segura si estaba enamorada o lo estuvo alguna vez._

_._

_._

_._

_Dentro de la casa del jefe estaba Astrid completamente nerviosa._

— _Hipo me necesita al frente. — repeló, tratando de levantarse de la cama._

— _Y tú necesitas reposar. — detuvo su tía Gylda mientras la empujaba levemente al lecho. — Por favor hazme caso por una vez en tu vida, no por ti, sino por tu bebé._

_La verdad es que Astrid no estaba muy acostumbrada a estarse quieta y a andarse cuidado como si fuese una damita, a ella le gustaba la acción, por lo que prefería estar montada en Tormenta e ir a ayudar en la defensa de Berk, después de todo, el mismo Estoico el Vasto le había dado ese lugar._

— _Estoy bien. — argumentó._

— _Claro que no lo estás. — repitió Gylda. — Tu terquedad no le ayudará a tu embarazo. — regañó Gylda, acercándole un té. — Como si tu salud estuviera tan bien. — masculló entre dientes, pero fuer perfectamente audible para la rubia menor._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó, interrumpiendo el sorbo a la taza de té._

_Gylda tragó duro, no se esperaba que la hubiese escuchado._

— _¿Tía?_

_¿Le diría la verdad?, ¿tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que su embarazo jamás llegaría a feliz término? _

— _¿Hay algo mal conmigo o con mi bebé? — preguntó, llevándose una mano al vientre mientras que con la otra dejaba la taza en la mesita al lado de la cama._

_Gylda iba a empezar a hablar, pero Hipo entró rápidamente detrás de la puerta seguido de Heather._

— _¡Hipo! — el alma le regresó al cuerpo a la muchacha. — ¿Qué pasó con el enfrentamiento? _

— _Aun no empieza. — respondió neutralmente mientras envolvía a Astrid con la manta y cuidadosamente la cargaba de manera que ella estuviese sentada en sus brazos._

— _¿Qué sucede? — preguntó por la extraña actitud de él._

— _Te llevaré a un refugio especial. — le comentó mientras ella le rodeaba los brazos._

_Salieron de la casa, montó cuidadosamente a Chimuelo, Tormenta, Heather y Cizalladura, quien ya estaba apta para volar, lo siguieron rumbo al bosque._

_Cerca de la cala donde habían compartido momentos importantes, Hipo aterrizó y llevó a Astrid hasta una cueva._

— _Nunca había venido aquí. — musitó la rubia después de que Hipo la depositara en un montón de cobijas._

— _Este lugar es un refugio, Astrid. Mi padre me dijo que en caso de emergencia, la familia del jefe se resguarda aquí._

— _Nunca me habías resguardado, Hipo. Mi lugar en es a tu lado, soy parte de la defensa de Berk, n puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que tú y los demás están peleando._

_Hipo regresó y se agachó, apoyándose en su pierna buena. _

— _Yo sé que eres la mejor guerrera de Berk, pero también eres mi esposa, eres el amor de mi vida no permitiré que algo malo te pase, por favor, prométeme que te vas a cuidar. — le rogó Hipo._

_Astrid entendió lo que él le pedía, pero también detectó un juego de palabras._

— _Está bien._

_Sellaron ese momento un beso, hasta que Hipo se fue._

— _No permitas que Astrid salga de aquí. — le ordenó a Heather, ella entendió. Después se dirigió a a compañera de su esposa. — Cuida a Astrid, Tormenta. Sabes que es muy terca, pero cuídala a ella y a mi hijo. _

_La dragona asintió dócilmente._

_Tanto ella como Hipo se dieron una última mirada, antes de que el jefe de Berk montara a su dragón de nuevo en dirección al campo de batalla._

_._

_._

_._

_El jinete del Furia Nocturna llegó al frente del arsenal, detrás de él estaban sus amigos y por encima, sobrevolando las nubes estaban Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán._

_Utilizó el catalejo y divisó a su enemigo, mejor dicho, notó a la flota, pero de él no había señal alguna._

— _Llegará de sorpresa. — informó Valka. — Drago ya midió las fuerzas de Berk, llegará con algo nuevo._

_Y la madre del jefe no se equivocó, de las profundidades del mal, salió el Salvajibestia, buscando venganza por su cuerno, dirigido por Drago Manodura, quien sabía la manera perfecta de tomar represalias._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Como siempre, el capi me quedó más largo y será en dos partes.

A quienes no sabían, les invito a leer el fic de Cómo Robar un Corazón, se hacen ciertos guiños al comportamiento de Hipo.

El siguiente capi será triste… muy triste.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado: **15 de agosto de 2015


	21. Siempre hay momentos trascendentales II

En este capítulo y los que siguen se narran los sucesos antes y durante el ataque de Drago, una leve retrospectiva, espero que aquí se aclaren muchas dudas.

.

**Capítulo 21:** Siempre hay momentos trascendentales II

"_Todo lo que hacemos, veras, tiene consecuencias y repercusiones,_

_cada buen y mal acto, cada amigo que hacemos, y también cada enemigo._

_Todo está conectado"._

Cómo aprovechar la joya de un dragón. **— Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Las catapultas iniciaron de la manera más directa que podía ser.

Parecía que conocían cada centímetro de la isla.

Conocían los puntos débiles, y los aprovechaban para debilitar.

-Por eso no llegó antes de nosotros, regresó por su Armada. –comentó Eret desde su dragón, impresionado, aunque no tanto, pues conocía a Drago.

-Son más que nosotros. –temió Patapez, aferrándose a Albóndiga.

Hipo frunció el ceño y miró hacia la dirección donde estaba Astrid, también le dio indicaciones claras a las personas para que se refugiaran, especialmente mujeres y niños.

El jefe de Berk emprendió vuelo en el Furia Nocturna. Iba en primera fila, lo cual alentó al resto de los vikingos.

Su madre, Valka, lideraba las tropas de dragones.

-Hipo, necesitamos que alguien nos dirija en las alturas, que alcance tus indicaciones. –sugirió Patán, emprendiendo vuelo junto a su líder.

-Dile a Astrid que… -el jefe cayó en cuenta de que su esposa no estaba allí para pelear. Así que tomó un decisión –Quiero que seas tú.

A Patán le brillaron los ojos. Sonrió y accedió con una sonrisa por la confianza dada.

-Cuenta conmigo.

Hipo se puso su careta para iniciar.

Las primeras líneas defensoras de las flotas lanzaban ataques, los dragones claro que las evadían e incluso las llegaban a acabar pero con tantas que lanzaban era muy difícil.

EL jefe le dio una indicación a Patán, él la acató sin rechistar.

-Hermosa, tú, Tacio vayan por encima de las flotas y ataquen los cabestrantes. Mientras tanto, la parte "A" tratará de destruir y esquivar los ataques.

El Cremallerus se le quedó viendo a Patán, diciendo con la mirada que pedí demasiado.

Brutacio se hurgó la nariz mientras que Tilda se rascó la cabeza intentando definir la situación.

El Mocoso resopló con algo de fastidio, vaya familia que le esperaba.

-¿Destrucción? –preguntó de improvisto, esperando que entendieran, lo cual fue asertivo porque los ojos les brillaron a los Thorson.

-¡Destrucción!

Con ese grito, los gemelos alzaron sus hacha, se encorvaron e hicieron ese "circulo mortal fugaz" como le llamaban en el momento en que el cremallerus tomara sus colas y las moridera con amabas cabezas.

Para ellos, estar en medio el círculo de fuego era como el mejor premio que se le podía dar a alguien.

De esa manera, entre los barcos y por el cielo, fueron acabando poco a poco con los galeones, pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente.

.

.

.

En la cueva solo estaban Heather, Gylda y Astrid.

Gylda preparaba un té para que su sobrina lo tomara y reanimara las fuerzas físicas de ellas.

-¿Qué tal si vuelas un poco y ves cómo va la guerra? –preguntó Astrid por vigésima vez.

Heather la comprendió a la perfección. No era fácil saber que su pueblo estaba en plena lucha.

-Si salimos, puede ser que descubran la ubicación de los refugios. –mencionó Heather desde la entrada de la puerta.

Astrid rodó los ojos.

Gylda estaba en silencio. Observando alrededor esa cueva en la que habían ocurrido bastantes experiencias.

-Aquí nació Hipo. –musitó levemente.

Astrid la miró interesada.

-¿En serio? –preguntó mirando alrededor.

La mujer asintió levemente. –Fue una noche de invierno. Tu tío Finn resguardó la entrada, Gothi y yo nos encargamos de que Valka diera a luz.

-No lo sabía, es por eso que Hipo dijo que este era un refugio.

-Sí, en ocasiones la familia del jefe se escondía aquí, cuando fue el ataque de piratas cuando… cuando tu madre murió, Estoico quería que llegaran a este punto para resguardarse. Al fondo de la cueva hay un túnel que lleva al centro e Berk. –comentó Gylda, moliendo algunas hierbas, pero no se dio cuenta que con esas palabras le había dado una idea a la mente traviesa de Astrid.

-Vaya. –comentó, viendo el fondo de la oscuridad donde su tía le había indicado.

.

.

.

Los ataques de los gemelos habían mermado más de la mitad de la flota y el resto de ella estaba claramente dañada.

-Bien hecho, chicos. –felicitó Hipo pasando a la velocidad del sonido al lado de ellos.

Los gemelos rubios se tocaron el pecho.

-Creí que no sentiría esa calidez de satisfacción por hacer algo bien. –se asustó Brutacio.

-Lo sé, es extraño, pero… también… se siente bien. –confesó desde el otro extremo del dragón.

Los consanguíneos se miraron entre sí, como si acabaran de descubrir algo nuevo e interesante de sus vidas. Se sonrieron y golpearon sus cascos en señal de complicidad y hermandad que sólo los hermanos unidos son capaces de entender.

-A por más. –levantó la espada al tiempo que su hermana.

-Y más allá. –imitó a su hermano.

Locos, únicos y excepcionales, pero unidos lograban grandes cosas y ellos estaban por hacer más de lo que pensaban.

En las alturas estaban tres amigos.

-No encuentro a Drago. –dijo Hipo. –Ni a su dragón.

Valka, desde el cortatormentas estaba inspeccionando por todo el lugar.

-Pues de seguir así, el mismo se irá. Casi derribamos su flota entera. –alentó Bocón al notar que la mitad de la flota estaba casi deshecha.

Pero no podían cantar victoria. Drago era más astuto que eso e Hipo lo sabía.

-Parece que no está atacando como creí. –observó.

De inmediato se vieron miles de dardos siendo disparados a las alturas. Hipo se resguardó con un escudo y trató de ayudarle a su madre a esquivarlos.

Se alzó el casco para ver mejor y se alarmó en el momento en que vio que los dragones empezaban a caer a las profundidades del mar.

Valka tomó uno de esos dardos y lo inspeccionó. Era un dado común, pero el problema no era el dardo, sino la punta. La punta de esa insignificante pero poderosa arma que fue capaz de derribar a la más grandiosa bestia; el ápice tenía veneno.

-Es veneno de esclavos. –reconoció la mujer, ella misma había sido infectada por dicha sustancia durante varios meses, mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Veneno de esclavos? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hipo, confuso, pues la historia la conocía a grandes rasgos.

Bocón miró a Valka bastante apurado.

-Hay que evitar a toda costa esos disparos. –aconsejó, retomando vuelo con su dragón.

Hipo no entendió, pero si era un veneno, además de tener la palabra "esclavos" en su nombre, y Drago lo utilizaba… no era nada positivo.

.

.

.

Gylda salió de la cueva, poniendo de nuevo las ramas y el follaje para tapar la entrada y que siguiera pasando desapercibida.

-Ya se durmió. –informó la mujer, tomando asiento en la roca.

Heather asintió, manteniendo firme la mirada hacia el camino que habían tomado.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi sobrina, pero no tienes que hacerlo, si deseas ir a pelear con Hipo, adelante, yo me quedaré aquí. –comentó Hofferson para evitar que Heather cargara con una culpa. –Además, tu hermana está aquí.

El dedo en la llaga le afectó demasiado.

-Hipo me pidió que cuidara a Astrid. No lo defraudaré en esto. –estableció, siguiendo firme. –Y Karena no vino a verme a mí, además ella es la nueva reina de Berserk.

-Sí, y tú eres la princesa.

La castaña negó con dolor.

-Jamás he sido una… crecí aparte de todo y… en realidad crecí como burglar, o al menos con lo que quedaba hasta que Dagur apareció.

-Me cuesta creer que fue tu hermano. –comentó Gylda, indicándole que se sentara.

Heather accedió, la verdad es que habían pasado unas horas y sí estaba algo agotada.

-Ni a mí, saber eso es de lo más difícil que me pasó, pero… con ayuda de Hipo y los demás, pues, todo fue más fácil.

La rubia sonrió por la muchacha.

-Conocí a tu madre en una ocasión, me imagino que estaba embarazada de ti cuando la vi.

-¿En serio? –preguntó interesada por desconocer esa situación.

-Sí, ella y tu padre fueron a la isla Bog Burglar. Para dar la información de que tu tío había muerto y que el tratado de paz que habían hecho debía cambiarse.

Heather sonrió.

-¿Y cómo era ella?

Gylda sonrió.

-Hermosa, como tú. Tenía un cabello negro, muy largo y perfectamente trenzado. Tu padre la amaba y Dagur, de cinco años era un tremendo.

-No me lo imagino.

-Siempre llevaba a Karena de la mano, incluso pedía que su siguiente bebé fuera niña, no imaginaba otro varón igual de loco que su primogénito. –comentó, con una sonrisa. -´Debes estar segura que tus padres querían lo mejor para ti. No te culpes en las cosas que no pudiste hacer o vivir, sólo… tienes una hermana que te quiere y necesita, es tu familia, trátala como te gustaría que te trataran, y acepta lo que eres, una princesa vikinga.

-es tan fácil de decirlo, pero la verdad es que para mí es…

-Algo nuevo.

La chica asintió temerosa, platicar con aquella mujer era como platicar con su antigua familia, misma que Dagur se encargó de eliminar.

-Sí, eso… es sólo que toda mi vida recuerdo como nómada y muy poco de mi vida en Berserk… sólo recuerdo que estaba llorando y alguien vino y me cargó, logrando que me tranquilizara… después de eso, mis recuerdos son completamente burglars, incluso con Eret de niño.

-Es difícil cuando te cambian tu vida, pero sólo recuerda que los cambios son buenos.

Heather le agradeció las palabras a la mujer.

Siguieron conversando mucho rato más hasta que escucharon muchas pisadas.

En ese momento las dragonas se pusieron en pie y prepararon sus espinas. Gylda y la castaña tomaron sus armas y las apuntaron, hasta que aparecieron al menos una docena de guerreros de Drago.

-¿Dónde está la esposa del jefe?

Las mujeres evitaron mirarse para no dar información, pero fue inevitable, de alguna forma, sabía dónde estaban.

Les inyectaron dardos envenenados a los dragones y a las mujeres las amordazaron para que no se movieran fácilmente.

Uno de ellos vio luz dentro de la cuevita, vio las sabanas y a la jefa completamente tapada.

-No le hagan nada. –rogó la tía de ella intentando escapar, pero con ella amarrada y los dragones sometidos al veneno, no se podía hacer prácticamente nada.

El soldado rio con manía.

-El Amo de Dragones, Drago pide que le lleve la cabeza como obsequio al jefe de Berk.

-No, por favor, no… está embarazada. –advirtió Gylda, tratando proteger a su sobrina, pero en el momento en que lo dijo se arrepintió por la sonrisa oportunista que desencadenó.

-Embarazada… ¿del jefe de Berk?... en ese caso, el premio será doble. –comentó el soldado justo antes de que tomara la espada con todas sus fuerzas y la clavara en medio del cuerpo de la rubia cubierta por las pieles.

Gylda cayó de rodillas.

Heather reprimió un grito de desesperación, le había fallado a sus jefes.

El soldado sonrió triunfante y movió su espada para sacarla del cuerpo, pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que no la había clavado a la chica.

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó, moviendo las pieles y viendo que debajo de ellas no había nada más que pieles dobladas. Se hizo de furia. -¿Dónde está?

Gylda sonrió orgullosa, esa bribona había escapado.

.

.

.

-Lo siento mucho, pero mi esposo me necesita al frente en la batalla. –musitó Astrid saliendo por el túnel que Gylda le había dicho.

Le había prometido a Hipo que "sería cuidadosa" y claro que lo sería pero para eso necesitaba estar al tanto de lo que le ocurría a Hipo y al resto de Berk.

No había sentido dolor y la herida que Dagur le había hecho había dejado de sangrar, por lo que no creyó necesario seguir guardando reposo.

Tocó su vientre y pidió fuerzas de su bebé.

Cuando se escapó, Heather y Gylda estaban hablando, por lo que aprovechó el momento, ya la descubrirían después pero mientras tanto iría con Hipo.

Llamó a Tormenta pero la dragona nunca apareció, debido a que la reptil no le hacía caso, optó por seguir caminando rumbo a Berk en esos caminos que conocía de memoria y fácilmente los recorrería con los ojos cerrados.

Con cautela y cuidado para que no se cansara o agitara debido a su embarazo llegó hasta el muelle, el cual estaba recubierto con las puertas fuertes de madera para evitar la toma de Berk, se subió con cuidado al mirador y observó la escena de la batalla a muy poca distancia de la orilla de la isla. Notó claramente que la armada de Drago la estaba pasando mal, lo cual alegró y también noto que los dragones estaban cayendo, eso le preocuó un poco. Sintió algunas pisadas debajo de ella, se ocultó bajó una manta en el mirador y agudizó su oído.

— Debemos encontrar a la mujer del jefe, no puede estar lejos.

Sorprendida vio que llevaban a las mujeres que la habían estado cuidando en las últimas horas, y no solo eso sino que también llevaban a Tormenta y Cizalladura sin mencionar el pequeño Terror Terrible de su tía.

Fue cuando entendió que la guerra sólo era una distracción para que dejaran descuidada la isla, lo que en realidad deseaba Drago era a ella, y claro que lo entendió debido a que ella era una de las debilidades de Hipo.

Dejaron los dragones a un lado, de la manera que pudo se escabulló por el suelo y llegó hasta su Nadder, la acarició con ternura y preocupación hasta que percibió un dardo que traía en el cuello, recordó que esos mismos dados le habían puesto un año atrás cuando conocieron por primera vez al irritante de Drago.

— Tranquila chica. Necesito que te reanimes y salgamos de aquí, hay que darle aviso a Hipo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Tormenta volviera en sí, acarició a Astrid con su hocico y En el primer descuido que los soldados tuvieron vieron que la Nader salía volando, trataron de retenerla pero no lo logaron, además no le prestaron mucha atención porque sólo se trataba de un dragón pero la tía de Astrid sonrió satisfecha al ver que su sobrina iba montada en el dragón.

-Bien. Será mejor que te alejes de aquí. –susurró para sí misma.

Creyó que la chica volaría por los aires mientras que los hombres en Berk se debatían en encontrarla.

.

.

.

Los pequeños Terribles Terrores se encargaron de quemar los dardos que aventaran, lo cual también aprovecharon los dragones para volar más alto.

-¡Hipo!

El mencionado sacudió su cabeza desde su dragón. Le había parecido una locura escuchar la voz de su esposa en medio de ese lugar.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó Valka, asustada por lo que sus ojos veían, allí fue cuando Hipo también volteó y se asustó por ver a la rubia montando a Tormenta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó con molestia.

-Los soldados de Drago llegaron a Berk. Llegaron hasta el escondite donde yo estaba, capturaron a Heather y a mi tía… -madre e hijo se miraron asustados. –Están empezando a buscar por los refugios.

Hipo le extrañó esa información.

-¿Qué buscan? –preguntó Valka.

-A mí. Drago piensa que si me tiene, podrá… podrás darle a Chimuelo y al resto de los dragones de Berk.

Cuando Astrid terminó de hablar, se vio claramente a Drago emergiendo nuevamente de las profundidades sobre la cabeza de su Escupehielo, pisando y destruyendo el muelle de Berk.

Hipo colocó la mano en la cabeza de Chimuelo.

-Amigo, esto ya es personal.

Con un par de señas el jefe de Berk se dirigió a la isla, junto a los soldados de Berserk, mientras que la mitad de la flota de Karena empezaba a crear una última línea defensora junto a los dragones para evitar que pisaran la tierra.

-Patán, lleva a Astrid a un lugar seguro.

-No. –chilló la rubia. –Mi lugar es a tu lado. –refutó.

-Tu lugar es dónde yo te indique. No olvides que eres mi esposa, mi mujer, jamás te he negado nada, te pido que te alejes de esto por favor. –establció Hipo.

-No quiero. –repitió, volando a su lado.

-Astrid, por el amor de… entiende. No se trata sólo de ti. Se trata de…

-Se trata de Berk. –finalizó la rubia.

Hipo la miró apurado, tenía una guerra frente a él como para debatir con su esposa.

-Se trata de nuestro hijo. Recuerda que no estás en óptimas condiciones ni puedes andar peleando en combate.

-Podré ayudar de otra forma.

-Astrid. –por primera vez en su vida Hipo le gritó. –Creo que puedes dejar de ser orgullosa por un momento y pensar en nuestro bebé, el cual sería perjudicado si tú no obedeces.

El resto de la pandilla estaba sobrevolando detrás de ellos, con el paso del tiempo sabían que no debían entrometerse para nada en sus asuntos.

-De acuerdo. Pero si yo veo que nadie más puede ayudar, me meteré a la pelea, tranquilamente, pero lo haré.

Hipo le asintió y Astrid se sintió satisfecha con esa decisión.

-Patapez, Sotma, lleven a Astrid a un lugar seguro.

Sotma quien recién empezaba a montar obedeció al jefe, y sin despedirse, Astrid se marchó en Tormenta.

.

.

.

El lugar más seguro que se le ocurrió a Patapez fue la casa de Gothi, en realidad detrás de la casa había una cueva lo suficientemente amplia para tres grandes dragones y dos amigos que cuidarían de su jefa.

La medición del tiempo había pasado, tenía estrictas indicaciones de estar tranquila y ayudar "sólo" si era necesario.

-Patapez, Hipo necesita que dirijas unos Gronckles –comentó Brutilda desde su dragón, acompañada de Brutacio. –Ahora.

El mencionado asintió, montó a Albóndiga.

-Sotma, no dejes que Astrid se vaya. –indicó el regordete vikingo.

La ex-esclava asintió efusivamente, como si tuviera una gran comisión.

Astrid rodó los ojos y se dedicó a ver por dónde andaba Hipo, claro que si exponerse demasiado.

Sacó su cabeza y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto.

Berk estaba casi en llamas, algunos dragones ayudaban a llevar agua a las partes dañadas, pero por fortuna, los soldados aun no llegaban a los refugios.

Miró hacia debajo de nueva cuenta y vio a algunos soldados lastimados.

-Sotma, ve con ellos, atiende sus heridas. –rogó, entregándole a Sotma un pequeño morral con algunas hierbas y vendajes, además de darle el catalejo para que observara en dirección de dónde estaban los afectados.

La rubia se mordió un labio.

-No estoy segura, Astrid. No quiero dejarte sola. –comentó culposa.

-Por favor, mi gente está en apuros, te pido que la ayudes. –rogó Astrid con sinceridad.

La manipulable Sotma no tuvo más remedio que ir. La jefa se sentó junto a Tormenta.

-Tal vez deberías ir a ayudar. –sugirió acariciando su hocico, pero la dragona negó con astucia.

La rubia sonrió, ella la cuidaba. De repente escuchó el temible "Ahhahaha" de Drago.

Asomó con cuidado su cabeza y notó que Hipo estaba tirado, al lado de Chimuelo inconsciente y atiborrado de dardos.

-No, Hipo… -alcanzó a musitar. –

Endureció su mirada y volteó a todos lados para buscar ayuda.

Todos estaban ocupados, peleando, defendiendo o ayudando heridos, pero no podían ayudar a Hipo.

Ese era el momento para lo que se había resguardado.

-Vamos Tormenta, recuerda lo que te pedí. –mencionó la chica, montando a su dragón.

Pese a las indicaciones de Hipo le dio respecto a que no dejara a Astrid marcharse, ella le era lean a su jinete, por lo que le pemitió dirigirla y cuando vio a Chimuelo en el suelo y a Hipo punto de ser asesinado, aceleró demasiado, bajando rápidamente esa colina hasta el acantilado donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

-Rápido Tormenta.

Sin embargo, alguno de los hombres de Drago vio a la Nadder y le disparó, haciendo que ella perdiera el vuelo y cayera con Astrid.

La rubia se enderezó, a como pudo le quitó el dardo envenenado del cuello y empezó a correr.

Vio a Drago apuntarle a Hipo con el arpón y justo cuando él le iba a encajar el arma en el pecho, Hipo abrió los ojos, intentó estirarse, pero las heridas que él le había causado no eran nada sencillas.

Le causó terror perder la vida en manos de él, pero en cuando vio a Astrid aventarse en contra Drago, pensó lo peor, pero le agradeció infinitamente porque le dio tiempo de levantarse y entrar a la pelea de nuevo.

Cuando miró la escena, Astrid estaba un poco apartada de los pies de Drago y había chocado contra una de las partes de la colina pequeña que estaba al lado, tenía la oportunidad de acabar con Drago de una vez por todas y también tenía que acudir con Astrid.

Fueron los dos segundos más pesados de su vida. Sin pensarlo más veces, tomó la decisión de ir con su esposa. Caminó con algo de dolor en un costado, consecuencia del enfrentamiento con Drago, pero en cuanto caminó, se percató de la inestabilidad de las rocas que había encima de su lady.

Empezaron a caer, Hipo sintió su sangre caer hasta su pie. Corrió fuerte esos escasos pasos, pero fueron inevitables, las rocas cayeron encima de Astrid, o al menos eso fue lo que pareció.

-No, no. –gritó desesperado.

Chimuelo se despertó, pese a la gran cantidad de sustancia venenosa por su venas, ayudó a Hipo a eliminar las rocas y después de agregó Tormenta quien también se despertó.

Por fortuna no eran tantas rocas como pensaron.

Hipo descubrió a Astrid y la movió un poco.

La rubia estaba en posición fetal, cubriendo con sus brazos y piernas su vientre.

El corazón de Hipo se aceleró demasiado, con miedo a pensar que el corazón de su amor ya no latía, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que ella estaba empezando a abrir los ojos.

-Hipo, estas bien. –susurró, llevando sus manos a su rostro.

-Yo debería decir eso. –confesó el mencionado. -¿Te ocurrió algo? –preguntó apurado, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien, las rocas no me golpearon. –susurró. –El bebé está bien cuidado dentro de mí.

Ambos enamorados se sonrieron, incluso sus dragones, hasta que se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Los jefes miraron hacia un lado y allí estaba Drago.

-Maldito amor. Los dragones me quitaron todo. –comentó el serbio. –Y también haré que te lo quiten a ti.

Dicho eso le dio la orden al dragón de un colmillo que asesinara a los muchachos. Ellos pensaron que ese era e fin.

Astrid se apretó su vientre y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hipo, el jefe sólo la atrajo hacia sí para protegerla.

Sin embargo, Tormenta le lanzó espinas a Drago y Chimuelo le lanzó plasma, al hacerlo, obligaron a Drago a caer por el acantilado y su dragón lo acompañó.

Hipo abrió un ojo y para su sorpresa sólo estaba Chimuelo dándole lametazos en la cara a los dos.

-Gracias amigo.

Astrid también carcajeó, se levantó con cuidado y se apoyó en una roca, mientras que Hipo iba se cercioraba que Drago estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Se escuchó una trompeta, diferente a la de la isla, cuando terminó, todos los hombres de Drago, los pocos que lograron pisar Berk, empezaron a echarse al agua.

-Volveré, Haddock, volveré a demostrarte que los dragones quitan todo. –amenazó. –Mientras haya dragones en Berk, regresaré.

Hipo endureció su mirada.

-Te estaré esperando.

Astrid se levantó y quiso ir con él. Escuchó el vitoreo de los soldados que aun montaban a los dragones y también de los berserkers que estaban en las flotas del mar.

-Cuentas blancas, jefe. –informó Patán desde Colmillo.

Hipo sonrió.

-Sigan a Drago y asegúrense que no vuelva por esta noche. –ordenó, Patán y otros jinetes acataron su orden.

Hipo giró de nuevo a ver su lady.

Ambos se sonrieron, por fin era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo.

Estaban por caminar y acercarse, pero en ese momento Astrid se dobló de dolor.

Hipo corrió a ayudarla y evitar que se golpeara en el suelo.

-¿Qué tienes?

Astrid ni pudo decir nada, era demasiado el dolor por los calambres que sentía en la parte baja de su abdomen

El jefe la cargó sin importar las heridas que él mismo tenía y la llevó a la casa. Veía que jadeaba y sentía el dolor de ella cada vez que le apretaba los hombros.

-Es igual que la última vez. –comentó la chica, jadeando de dolor.

Valka y Gylda vieron lo que ocurría y les entró pánico, por lo que también se dirigieron a la casa del jefe.

-Tranquila mi lady, todo va a estar bien. –le dijo asustado al depositarla en la cama.

Los ojos de Astrid se empañaron debido a las palabras y al dolor.

-¿Lo prometes?

Hipo le sonrió para tranquilizarla, sin saber que esa sería la primer promesa que rompería.

Se incorporó, pero al hacerlo vio que las ropas de Astrid y también las suyas estaban manchadas de sangre.

-No… no puedo perder al bebé. –chilló asustada.

El jefe, salió del cuarto por petición de las mujeres que atenderían a Astrid.

-¿Puede perder al bebé? –preguntó sin creerse la posibilidad.

Gylda lo miró con compasión, cerrando la puerta. –Sí.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ya saben que sigue, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero mis vacaciones terminaron e inició ciclo escolar de nuevo, por cierto, me tocó en 1er grado, sin mencionar lo de la maestría, pero gracias por seguir aquí.

No fue tan triste como lo imaginé, pero el resto del fic sí lo será

Gracias por estar aquí!

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado: **6 de septiembre de 2015


	22. No te culpes,no puedes cambiar el pasado

.

**Capítulo 22:** No te culpes, no puedes cambiar el pasado (I)

"_Si no eres capaz de hacerte reír o llorar a ti mismo, ¿cómo vas a lograrlo en otras personas? "._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **— Cressida Cowell**

.

.

El calor asfixiaba en el amplio cuarto.

Gylda nunca había estado en la habitación de Astrid e Hipo, de hecho ni siquiera Valka gozaba de tal privilegio, era algo que sólo les competía a los jefes.

Pero lamentablemente esa era la amarga excepción.

La rubia estaba recostada, con un fuerte y agónico dolor en su vientre.

Gruesas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, empapando la almohada que meses antes Hipo le había comprado al mercader Johan.

Con sumo cuidado, Valka levantó las piernas de la rubia y con mucho pudor le puso un par de trapitos en la entrepierna. Hasta que Astrid se quejó.

-¿Te duele, cariño? –preguntó su tía mientras agitaba rápidamente una taza con té.

-Sí. –gimió. –Tía, no puedo perder a este bebé… no puedo… por favor, no puedo, una vez me pasó esto en Berserk y sé que no puedo soportar.

Gylda la empujó de nuevo a la cama.

-No hagas ningún esfuerzo, Astrid. La placenta puede desprenderse, por favor quédate quieta.

La esposa del jefe asintió efusivamente, mordiendo el labio para soportar el sufrimiento físico, pero no podía parar la agonía emocional.

-Hija, tendrás que tomarte esto. –le entregó un té de hierbas. –Sabe mal, pero te ayudará…-

-¿Evitara que pierda al bebé? –preguntó esperanzada.

Las mujeres se vieron y se comunicaron con la mirada, no tuvieron valor para mentir, pero hicieron un esfuerzo.

-Es probable. Pero sabe muy mal. –advirtió Valka de nuevo. –Si le ponemos miel no actuará rápido.

Astrid lo tomó decidida. –Tomaré lo que sea.

La rubia tragó duro y bebió el contenido de una sola vez que le daba su suegra.

-Está asqueroso. –comentó disgustada, pero sin una sola gota ya en el tarro. En cuanto entregó el recipiente, Astrid sintió un fuerte mareo.

-Trata de relajarte. –aconsejó Gylda tocando su sudada frente.

-No… no… -musitó levemente la muchacha, pero el sueño empezaba a vencerla. -¿Qué me dieron en el té? –alcanzó a preguntar.

-Es para que te relajes, trates de dormir un poco y tu sangre coagule… -dijo Valka, preparando un par de trapitos.

Astrid asintió, empezando a quedar dormida. Valka checó que estuviera adormilada.

-Estará así como una hora. –comentó triste.

Gylda intentó no llorar. –No hay esperanzas.

-No, creo que no. Ya ha perdido mucha sangre, además… expulsa muchos coágulos, a mi parecer ya… abortó. –dijo la suegra de la muchacha.

Ambas _sabían_ lo que era un aborto, el dolor físico y la carga emocional que conllevaba esa experiencia.

-Bueno… hay que terminar esto. –comentó Gylda.

Valka asintió con tristeza y empezó a presionar fuertemente sobre el vientre de Astrid para que ella "expulsara" todo lo que deba del inocente bebé.

Gylda preparó una pasta para atender las heridas de la chica y también que funcionara como relajante después del traumatismo.

Astrid sentía todo. Aunque se sentía medio noqueada.

Por su cabeza sólo daban vuelta las mil y un imágenes que habían pasado. No entendía porqué su suegra le aplastaba el vientre, ni por qué seguía sangrando, hasta que fue abriendo los ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó algo mareada.

Sintió a su tía acercarse y tomarle la mano.

-Astrid… escucha, necesitas tomarte esto lo calma.

Ése era un mal inicio.

-¿Qué pasó con mi bebé? –preguntó, mirando hacia su abdomen, en el cual sentía algunas vendas.

Las mujeres se vieron apuradas.

-Hija… perdiste al bebé. –confesó Gylda, temerosa de su reacción.

Esas palabras carecieron de significado, e hizo la misma pregunta que siempre hacia cada vez que no creía un argumento.

-¿Es en serio?

Las dos asintieron.

Astrid dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-¿Por qué? Me cuidé todo el tiempo…

Gylda empezó a explicar. –Es probable que al empujar a Drago hiciste un esfuerzo descomunal, y además que el agotamiento, las preocupaciones y la agitación a la que te enfrentaste fue el punto final para que... pasará lo inevitable.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Astrid, sin importarle ya nada.

Valka intentó detener a Gylda, decirle lo siguiente sólo empeoraría las cosas, pero Hofferson conocía mejor que ella a su sobrina, y sabía que elle quería saber todo por más doloroso que fuese, sólo necesitaba las palabras adecuadas.

-As… cuando me dijiste lo del sangrado que tuviste en Berserk y todos los síntomas que habías pasado, supe que tu embarazo era de alto riesgo. Significa que desde un principio había algo mal en el bebé o en ti.

-No entiendo. –comentó furiosa, con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada.

-Es decir, que tu bebe no iba a nacer, y si lo hacía, no viviría o tendría alguna enfermedad. –interrumpió Valka. –Sé que es doloroso, pero tal vez era lo mejor.

La rubia se mordió un labio y gritó mi mirada para no ver a las mujeres que le ayudaron.

-Por ahora necesitas descansar y tomar los tés que te demos… tus músculos necesitan relajarse y tú debes reponer fuerzas. Perdiste muchísima sangre. –informó Gylda, con algo de reserva.

Fue ese momento en que Astrid vio el montón de mantas llenas de sangre, con razón había un olor desagradable a oxidado en el aire.

-Descansa, Astrid. El vientre te empezará a doler horrible, será mejor que te tomes el té y duermas un poco. –aconsejó Valka, tocándole maternalmente la frente.

La rubia se mordió el labio y dejó escapar un par de lagrimitas cuando vio a su tía salir de la habitación.

Debía ser fuerte, pero… maldición, ella anhelaba ese bebé, deseaba con todo su corazón darle a Hipo ese heredero que se merecía.

Soltó un sollozo.

Por segunda vez en su vida lloró así de fuerte, sin importarle que la vieran o la juzgaran de débil, pero sentía una necesidad mayor que todo, ella deseaba sacar ese sentimiento de vacío y desesperación.

Intentó echar culpas a alguien, pero la realidad ella sabía que la única culpable de todo, era nada más y nada menos que ella, lo supo en el momento en que vio los ojos llenos de decepción, amargura y sufrimiento de Hipo.

.

.

.

_-Malditos dragones_.

Se despertó cuando recordó esa frase.

Maldijo a los dragones antes de quedarse dormida ese día, pero era claro que no le pasaba por la mente esa terrible idea, era más que falsa.

Respiró un poco y se estiró, hubiese deseado que eso era falso, que jamás había perdido a su bebé, pero no era así. El dolor es su vientre y piernas le hizo darse cuenta que todo había sido real.

-¿Cómo estás?

La rubia se enderezó y miró a Hipo.

Tenía unas orejas muy marcadas, tenía sangre seca por toda su ropa y un notable semblante de cansancio.

-¿Cómo está Berk? –preguntó, desviando la mirada.

Hipo resopló, se puso de pie desde la silla en la que estaba y se asomó por la ventana, para ver la destrucción que había.

-Al menos sigue aquí. –comentó. –Esperaba muchos más daños, pero Karena y los berserkers hicieron un gran trabajo.

-¿Hubo pérdidas? -preguntó, sentándose en la cama con algo de molestia.

Hipo la miró con dolor.

-Sí, sólo un guerrero

La jefa rápidamente lo miró. Las muertes eran algo común, pero no dejaban de doler.

-¿Quién?

Hip se mordió el labio y le pidió ayuda a su padre.

-Nuestro hijo, Astrid. –confesó con voz apagada.

Ese comentario la regresó a la realidad.

Rodó por ojos ante las palabras de él.

-No quiero que nadie sepa, total, nadie sabía lo de mi embarazo, ¿o sí? –preguntó la rubia, o mejor dicho lo exigió.

El jefe de Berk negó. –Sólo conocían mi mamá, tu tía y los chicos que fueron a Berserk, además de Karena y Sotma.

Astrid asintió con indiferencia. Tratando de ponerse en pie, pero al hacerlo, sufrió un calambre muy fuerte en su abdomen.

Hipo corrió ayudarla, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

-Estoy bien, no es necesario que hagas esto. –espetó de mala gana.

Hipo se rindió. No tenía humor para discutir, menos si… si él era el responsable de todo.

-Trata de descansar. Aun no estás bien.

Su esposa se negó a mirarlo a los ojos, por lo que volvió a desviar la mirada, topándose con canastas de pan, carne seca, odres de bebidas y tarros de miel, sin mencionar algunas mantas.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Astrid, al notar algunos signos.

El castaño se llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, algo nervioso.

-Son regalos que te mandan los aldeanos.

-Vaya.

-Los aldeanos que Karena liberó, aldeanos de Bog Buglar.

La rubia ahora sí lo miró.

-Quieren hablar contigo, desean que tomes el lugar que por derecho te corresponde, pero les dije que ahora eres la jefa de Berk y…

-Deseo hablar con ellos. Tal vez sí es buena idea tome el mando de lo que queda de la isla de mi madre.

Cuando la mujer dijo eso, Hipo sintió que empezaba perderla.

.

.

.

Seguía sin decir nada.

Ya los había visto, pero no le agradaba.

Tenía cerca de ocho años corriendo de la flota nómada que nunca atracó en un lugar fijo. Había nacido en el mar, vivido en el mar y escapado de él para terminar encima de un dragón.

-Nuestros padres murieron en manos de Dagur. –le dijo Heather, sentándose al lado de él en la mesa. –Pero no es motivo para que no hables con el resto de nuestra gente.

-No es tu gente, Heather, es mía. –recalcó, pero se arrepintió de inmediato. –Es decir…

-Sé lo que quisiste decir. –comprendió Heather, aunque lastimada en el fondo. –No soy una burglar de sangre como tú.

Eret la miró culposo.

-Escapé hace tantos años, no me fui en buenos términos, y me hubiera gustado despedirme de mamá y papá. –comentó nostálgico.

Heather le colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Ellos siempre te perdonaron, al contrario, te entendieron, de hecho salimos a buscarte, por eso nos separamos de la isla hace años, fue cuando los Marginados nos encontraron y me obligaron a ir contra los hooligans de Berk para conseguir ese libro de dragones.

-Sí, sabía el otro lado de la historia. –coincidió.

-No te culpes, papá y mamá te querían mucho.

-Sí, me querían para que asumiera el cargo de la navegación de los Bog Buglars. –confesó por fin. –Por eso escapé, ser el hijo legítimo del segundo al mando de lo que alguna vez fue la isla.

-Todos estaban de acuerdo, creían que sería un buen jefe. –musitó Eret, culposo.

-En definitiva lo habrías sido.

-Tal vez, hasta que escapé. –confesó.

Heather lo miró triste.

-¿Pensaste en regresar alguna vez?

Eret se rio por la pregunta.

-Cada noche, pero… Drago me tenía vigilado, si no cazaba dragones para él, me seguiría y lo que era peor, haría sufrir a los demás.

La hermana adoptiva sonrió orgullosa.

-En ese caso habrías sido un buen jefe de navegación. –aduló la castaña.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –preguntó el muchacho.

-Porque según Hipo, has cumplido la segunda regla de un jefe… proteger a los suyos.

El chico se ruborizó un poco. Mentiría sin por su cabeza no le había pasado la idea de ser jefe interino de la tribu, pero el miedo fu mayor que su entusiasmo, por eso admiraba a Hipo, tal vez… no estaba muy lejos de hacer realidad ese deseo, pero ahora era más difícil, por la heredera legitima estaba viva y aun había algunos buglars que estaba dispuestos a seguirla.

.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te has sentido? –se aventuró a preguntar Gylda mientras se recogía las sabanas que estaban en una canastita en el suelo de la habitación.

Astrid ya se había levantado desde el segundo día y había sido capaz de recorrer distancias cortas, como cuando se despidió de Karena y de los berserkers, por lo que asintió algo convencida.

-Ya no me duele el vientre. –contestó inanimada, pero con amargura demostrada.

-Supongo, que esa es una buena señal. –simpatizó su tía mientras acomodaba todo en la canasta.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó curioso.

Gylda se mordió los labios. –No había tenido la oportunidad de limpiar porque no quería hacer ruido mientras dormías.

-¿Es la sangre que salió de mí? –preguntó Astrid con dolor, viendo las manchas de la sangre seca que había en las mantas.

La tía apretó la canasta, asintiendo suavemente.

-Sí, hija.

La rubia trago duro, se puso pie y con cautela le tomó las sabanas.

-Yo me encargaré de esto.

Hofferson la miró suspicaz, solo esperaba no cometer una locura.

-Descuida, las voy a desechar, es sólo que es lo que "queda" de mi hijo, quiero darle una despedida.

Gylda le sonrió maternalmente. –Te acompaño, Astrid.

La jefa negó.

-Quisiera hacerlo sola.

.

.

.

Era el atardecer.

El juego de luces encantador que se vivía todos los días en ese escondido Berk había comenzado.

En la canasta estaban las sábanas llenas de sangre que le había quitado a Gylda.

-Adiós hijito… me hubiera gustado cargarte y verte crecer, pero la vida no lo quiso así. –musitó tenuemente escondiendo sus lágrimas bajo el flequillo que estaba más largo que de costumbre.

Estaba en la playa, a punto de dejar ir esa canasta y colocarla sobre el mar como cada ritual que se debe hacer, pero escuchó unos ruidos detrás de ella, los cuales la perturbaron un poco. Sorbió su nariz y aclaró su garganta, después de todo seguía siendo orgullosa. Tenía ganas de golpear a quien había ido a interrumpir ese íntimo momento, pero sólo vio una mano que también dejaba algo en la canasta.

Se mordió el labio.

Sabía quién era.

Hipo había dado con ella.

-Astrid, no eres la única que sufre. –le dijo con voz apagada, con las botitas en su mano.

Casi había olvidado esas piezas que había hecho, justo un día antes estaban emocionados y ahora, era un recuerdo doloroso.

-Llévate eso. –pidió, desviando la mirada.

Hipo resopló, pero una idea cruzó por su mente.

Lo apretó con dolor esa prenda, les dio un beso para después colocarlas sobre la canasta.

Las botitas color blanco descansaban inocentemente encima de esas mantas.

Astrid miró inanimadamente ese acto.

-Eran de nuestro hijo, deben estar con lo que…

-Haz lo que quieras. –ordenó Astrid, aventando la canasta con la marea que empezaba a aumentar debido al anochecer.

Ambos, distanciados la observaron alejarse.

-Saldremos delante de esto, Astrid. De misma forma que hemos salido de lo demás.

La rubia negó, sin ninguna esperanza. No quería eso, no quería su lástima, no deseaba sentirse así de vulnerable.

Sabía en el fondo que Hipo jamás le perdonaría haber perdido a su hijo.

-Tendremos otro hijo y…

-No digas nada, por favor, o te daré un golpe. –comentó, viendo cómo la canastita se empezaba a alejar cada vez más.

Hipo no tuvo otra opción más que cerrar la boca y quedarse allí con ella.

Entendía el dolor de Astrid, pero le lastimaba que ella no comprendiera su dolor también.

Astrid dio un paso hacia atrás, preparó una flecha que sacó de su carcaj y la quemó con la antorcha que había llevado. Apuntó firmemente a la canasta y cuando estaba por lanzarla, su esposo se colocó detrás de ella.

Sintió un escalofrío, las ganas de llorar aumentaron, pero se dejó guiar por él. Hipo le colocó sus manos sobre las suyas, ambos apuntaron y dejaron la flecha hasta la pequeña canastita que al instante comenzó incinerarse.

Bajaron el arco y Astrid lo dejó caer a la arena.

-Perdóname por haber sido una mala mamá, hijito. –musitó tenuemente, sin dejar que Hipo la escuchara, pero lo hizo.

Sin resistir ni un segundo más Astrid se abalanzó contra Hipo, necesitando de su apoyo y de su amor, el jefe la rodeó con los brazos al instante, tratando de demostrare que estaba allí para ella y que él deseaba que ella también estuviera para él.

Sintieron a Chimuelo y a Tormenta colocarse detrás de ellos, los acariciaron con su hocico, logrando que la rubia sonriera un poco.

Ellos también le brindaron una leve flama que terminó por convertir en cenizas aquel cesto que transportaba nostalgia, dolor y el recuerdo de una innata felicidad.

Un pequeño abrazo grupal se dio en esa bahía escondida de Berk.

-Creo que será bueno regresar a la aldea principal. –opinó Astrid, separándose de Hipo, sintiéndose incomoda.

El jefe trató de darle un beso en la frente, pero ella lo rechazó sin consideración.

Él trató de entender. –Sí.

Astrid aun no podía montar a Tormenta como de costumbre, así que se fue caminando, aunque sin hablar.

El silencio les carcomía por dentro, las palabras estaban en sus mentes y en sus corazones, pero como de costumbre, reprimieron los llamados del corazón.

-Aun me siento algo cansada, iré a la casa. –dijo Astrid, sin despedirse, sólo caminando rumbo a la choza.

El castaño asintió sin tener oportunidad de decir nada.

-Acompáñala Tormenta, sé que la cuidarás.

Interiormente decidió darle tiempo y espacio pensando que los problemas no aparecían más, pero el inocente Hipo no pudo ser más ingenuo, porque lo que habían pasado, no era ni la mitad de las pruebas que la vida les tenía preparadas y la única manera de vencerlas, si es que llegaban a vencerlas, sería escuchar al corazón, pero a pesar de todo, aún no quería hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Del capi 22 XD**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Sorry, fue inevitable.

Con este capi termina, digamos que algo así como la primera temporada del fic, así que para los amantes del drama, este fic va para largo, aun desconozco cuantos capis resulten, pero aquí seguiré de rato.

Gracias por esperarme, han sido semanas difíciles y mi tiempo de escritora se ve opacado por muchas cosas.

Espero que la historia siga siendo de su gusto, que de mi parte, amo escribirla.

Gracias por estar aquí!

**¡Gracias por leer!, gracias a los que dejan review, **

**lamento no tener tiempo para contestar, pero créanme que sus palabras y apoyo que me brindan lo atesoro demasiado,**

**es algo muy especial para mí.**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado: **30 de septiembre de 2015


	23. Vivir sin hacer lo que el corazón quiere

.

**Capítulo 23:** Vivir sin hacer lo que el corazón quiere no es vivir

"_Si no eres capaz de hacerte reír o llorar a ti mismo, ¿cómo vas a lograrlo en otras personas? "._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. **— Cressida Cowell**

.

.

La frente le goteaba por el sudor.

Sentía un dolor que no se lo deseaba nadie, ni al mismísimo Drago.

-¡Puja! –escuchó el grito de su tía.

Astrid tomó aire y obedeció de inmediato, sintiendo una liberación a esa angustia que le había dado durante el último día.

Jadeó de nuevo y sonrió cuando sintió que algo por fin salía de su cuerpo.

Había varias personas en la habitación, pero no les hacía caso, lo único importante para ella era ese bultito que estaba en brazos de Valka.

-¡Es un niño! –gritó Brutilda, asomándose y dando saltos de alegría.

La jefa sonrió, buscando desesperadamente al recién nacido. Se removió y logró que ver la cabecita. Sonrió como idiota al notar que su hijo estaba vivo.

-¿Está bien? –preguntó lo que toda madre pregunta, recargándose y jadeando fuertemente.

-Sí, está bien… para haber nacido de ti. –respondió Valka con amargura y recelo.

La rubia se aturdió, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para reclamarle algo.

-A verlo… quiero ver a mi hijo. –pidió, extendiéndole los brazos, pero la madre de su esposo dio un paso hacia atrás, abrazando con mayor fuerza al recién nacido.

-No. –estableció.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo vas a lastimar. –exclamó ahora Hipo que había aparecido en el cuarto, situándose al lado de Valka.

-No, por supuesto que no… soy ruda, pero… no lastimaría a mi bebé. –confrontó apurada, aun algo agitada por la labor que acababa de completar.

Hipo le sonrió con cinismo.

-Tú no puedes ser madre, Astrid. No sabes proteger a tus hijos. Si fuera cierto, el bebé que perdimos hace un año habría soportado un golpecito que tú provocaste.

-Hipo… no digas eso. –le rogó vanamente mientras el resto se empezaba a reír de ella. –Pensé, pensé que me habías perdonado. –dijo aturdida y llena de emociones de tristeza que amenazaban con manifestarse en lágrimas.

Se intentó levantar pero sus piernas no le respondían, incluso sintió a Hipo que comenzaba a alejarse con su bebé en brazos.

-No, espera… puedo ser una buena madre. –gritó en suplicas, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, la imagen se hacía borrosa y muy remota, principalmente alejada de la realidad.

-¡Hipo!

.

.

Se despertó asustada, pirando con dificultad, con el corazón agitado y la frente sudando.

Maldición, ese sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla se hacía cada vez más real.

Miró a su lado y vio lo que tenía semanas viendo, un espacio vacío.

Palpó con delicadeza y sintió que las mantas estaban algo tibias, clara señal de que Hipo se había despertado temprano, para evitarla de nuevo.

Frente al pueblo fingían estar bien, sus amigos, que los conocían mejor sabían que había algo raro en ellos, y era obvio, ambos estaban enojados consigo mismos.

Astrid resopló, poniéndose de pie, viendo que aún era de madrugada. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a Hipo con Chimuelo y Tormenta preparando su montura.

Deseó ir a abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba, que la perdonara por haber perdido a ese bebé, pero ella sabía que Hipo le guardaba rencor, no en vano la había estado rechazando en esos meses.

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se habían besado, y sin exagerar, la última vez que la había abrazado.

Resopló, ya se había cansado desde hace mucho de ese distanciamiento, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mínimo que ella merecía. Ella merecía esa frialdad de Hipo por haber perdido a su hijo, y por no ser capaz de darle otro.

-Lo siento, babe. –comentó mientras regresaba la cortina a su lugar y empezar a vivir la monotonía en la que se había sumergido sin proponérselo.

.

.

.

Hipo le acarició el hocico a Chimuelo, hasta que sintió un movimiento proveniente de la casa, giró su mirada y vio que la cortina de su habitación se mecía un poco.

Resopló derrotado, de nuevo el mismo gesto.

-Ay, amigo… todo sigue igual, sino es que peor. –le comentó con inconformidad. El dragón sólo escuchó. -¿Qué harías si la chica de tus sueños y tú estuvieran casados pero no se hablan por estar enojados? –preguntó curioso.

El dragón lo miró con una cara llena de nostalgia. Tal vez él también tenía su historia y no sabía cómo contarla.

Hipo le alistó la cola protestica para que Chimuelo volara por sí solo.

-Anda amigo, realiza tus cosas de jefe y yo realizaré las mías, pero volaremos al anochecer. –le dijo haciéndole cosquillitas en el cuello.

El Furia Nocturna gruño en aceptación, pero la Nadder que también estaba allí empezó a mover sus alas y gruñir para llamar la atención, Chimuelo la siguió.

-¿Qué ocurre, chicos? –preguntó sin comprender las cosas.

No hizo falta más, porque una alarma empezó a sonar, lo cual indicaba que una flota se avecinaba.

-No, no otra vez. –Hipo rodó los ojos, cansado de reparar las casas y las construcciones que se derribaban en cada batalla que su aldea enfrentaba.

Se montó en Chimuelo, sin embargo Patán, junto a los gemelos aterrizaron a su lado.

-Hipo, vimos una flota, no traen bandera. No pudimos acercarnos lo suficiente como para ver quiénes eran. –comentó Patán, agitado.

-¿A cuánto están de aquí? –preguntó el jefe viendo por su catalejo.

-Como a tres cuartos de hora. –opinó Brutilda haciendo cuentas superficiales con sus manos.

-¿Quieres que preparemos las catapultas? –preguntó el gemelo golpeando un puño con su mano, en seña de estar listos para la destrucción.

Hipo pensó detenidamente.

-Manténganse listos, sobrevolando Berk. –ordenó, pues tampoco quería hacer un escándalo sin conocer la identidad de la flota.

Brutacio emprendió vuelo junto a su hermana y a su _no-futuro-actual_ cuñado.

Hipo estaba a punto de emprender vuelo, cuando escuchó unas pisadas rápidas justo detrás de él y de Tormenta. Tanto él como Chimuelo se giraron a ver lo que ocurría y sintió mucha tranquilidad al notar que se trataba de Astrid.

-Escuché la alarma de aviso. ¿Todo bien? –preguntó apurada cuando dejó de correr.

El castaño sonrió. Aunque apenas se hablaran, era notorio que ella lo seguía amando, y por eso es que le dio muchas esperanzas de que su matrimonio tuviera salvación.

-Iré a ver de quién se trata.

La rubia se mordió el labio.

-Ten cuidado.

Hipo le sonrió mientras alistaba la cola del dragón para emprender vuelo.

-Sí mi lady.

Después de eso, Astrid sólo vio a Hipo volar hacia el muelle, sintió un cúmulo de emoción cuando él se dirigió a ella como lo había hecho antes.

Le dolía tratarlo así, pero no podía evitar sentirse de otra manera. No podía ni quería lastimarlo, pero no tenía más opción. Ella creía que Hipo la odiaba por haber perdido al bebé, e Hipo consideraba todo lo contrario.

Lamentablemente la falta de comunicación y la ausencia de decisión para tomar las riendas para salvar su matrimonio estaban a punto de desaparecer, sin embargo, quien menos lo esperaban les ayudaría, y de hecho venía en esa innombrable flota.

.

.

Hipo se colocó en el muelle, al lado estaba Astrid y sobrevolando encima de ellos, el resto de la pandilla, incluida Heather y Eret.

La tirolesa fue puesta entre el galeón y el muelle y apareció el mensajero de todo jefe.

-¿Quién ha atracado en las costas de Berk sin haber sido invitado? –se aventuró Astrid a preguntar, en Tormenta, quien ya tenía listas sus púas.

El vocal golpeó tres veces en la madera húmeda del muelle. –Presento ante ustedes al nuevo jefe de Escalofrío: Fass, hijo de Argus, el valiente.

En ese momento, el mencionado apareció detrás del hombre, impresionando a todos porque bajó elegantemente de su caballo.

La expresión de todos se relajó al instante, porque no era un enemigo, al contrario, un aliado.

-¿Fass?

-Jefe Fass para ti. –alardeó en modo bromista el mencionando acercándose a Hipo y a Chimuelo.

-No sabía que teníamos el honor de tu presencia. Aun no es la firma de ningún tratado, la última vez que te vi fue hace dos meses.

Fass saludó a Hipo y a Astrid quienes ya habían bajado de sus respectivos dragones.

-A la próxima avisaré, y no podía lisar la vela de los barcos porque hay piratas y no quería arriesgarme a que nos emboscaran.

Se disculpó amablemente.

-Pues bienvenido, tú y todos los tuyos a Berk. –saludó Astrid, diplomáticamente.

Fass sonrió encantado, tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó con caballerosidad.

-Es un honor verte, lady Astrid. Supe de tus desventuras en Berserk y me alegra que tú e Hipo estén de nuevo juntos. –confesó con sinceridad.

La rubia sintió un amargo sabor de boca, pero se vio reemplazado por la mano de Hipo que le rodeó su cintura, obviamente ella notó que era para despistar el alejamiento que habían tenido.

-Sí, no sé cómo seguiría viviendo sin ella.

Fass sonrió por su colega.

Astrid, al sentirse claramente incómoda se separó un poco.

-Será mejor que vayamos al Gran Salón, allí podrás contarnos todo con lujo de detalle las razones por las cuales has venido. –sugirió la rubia alejándose de Hipo para evitar sus caricias.

-Descuida, no será por mucho tiempo cuando se dé cuenta de que están bien. –simplificó Fass, rodando los ojos, cansado.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Hipo y Astrid se miraron, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta y se giraron de nuevo.

-¿Quién?

Demasiado tarde para preguntar, porque la persona ya había bajado del galeón.

-¡Hipo! –gritó una chillona e irritante voz.

Hipo abrió los ojos, le preguntó a Fass con la mirada y éste asintió.

El castaño se mordió el labio y se volteó sin ganas de hacerlo.

-¡Annek!

La muchachita corrió a abrazarlo y se lazó a su cuello, para desesperación del jefe de Berk y para celos de su esposa, quien no vio para nada bien ese gesto tan íntimo.

.

.

.

Las ansias se calmaron cuando entendieron que los visitantes eran aliados de Berk, pero no por eso dejaron de estar alerta sobre todo cuando el jefe de Escalofrío dio la noticia de que había piratas navegando cerca de las costas, pero no se le dio la suficiente importancia, pero sí mandaron una misión de rastreo por el perímetro medio de la isla.

-Sufrí mucho cuando se supo lo de tu muerte. –exageró la muchacha llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al tarro de hidromiel.

-Sí, yo… en serio creí que iba a morir, sólo cruzaba una cosa por mi mente. –mencionó el jefe Haddock al dejar los cubiertos al lado del plato.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Brutilda, pues ella se perdió de esa recuperación.

Hipo se sonrojó un poco. –En Berk, en mis amigos en Chimuelo, creí que estaba muerto.

Al escuchar eso, su esposa se entristeció un poco; Hipo lo notó y se entusiasmó ligeramente, tal vez ella si lo seguía queriendo.

-Pero la verdad es que el hecho de pensar en Astrid me hacía sentir vivo. Al igual que todos los días. -sinceró, buscando su mano por debajo de la mesa, ante su sorpresa, su esposa no la apartó, por el contrario, ella accedió a apretarle la mano un poco y le sonrió con coquetería.

-¡Qué romántico! –mencionó Annek rodando los ojos y con cierta ironía en su tono de oz, pues no creía para nada ese amor que ellos se profesaban, e interrumpiendo esa estampa, cabe mencionar que todos en la mesa la vieron con malos ojos.

-En serio que sabes arruinar un momento, deberías ser mi hermana. –dijo Brutilda haciéndose la graciosa, pero no contaba que esas palabras despertarían un sentimiento tan profundo y perturbador en Brutacio, quién, misteriosamente tenía una historia triste con esa chica durante los viajes que había realizado a Escalofrío.

-Ni que tuviera tanta suerte. –comentó con un ácido remordimiento, causando en Annek algo de culpa e incomodidad ante el miedo de que él abriera la boca, pero aunque ella lo dudara y Berk no lo creyera, el buen Brutacio era un varón de palabra, lo que significaba que era una cabellero y puede decirse que los caballeros no tienen memoria.-

.

.

.

La misión era sencilla, con la reciente muerte de Argus, su heredero Fass tomó el cargo de Escalofrío y no era nada fácil hacer esa misión de visita por todo Luk-Tuk.

Pero Berk era el último punto de su lista, por lo que Fass podía relajarse.

-En serio, Hipo, tal vez necesite algún manual para ser jefe. –bromeó con una ligera embriaguez, meciéndose al lado de Heather, cosa que ni a Patapez y mucho menos a Eret les agradó. –Mira que tomar el mando de Berk, casarte, destruir a Dagur, tener como principal aliado a la tribu Berserk y recibir en tu isla a los sobrevivientes de la olvidada tribu Burglar, eso definitivamente será leyenda.

Hipo se alagó un poco, Valka se enorgulleció y pavoneó un poco con Brenda, la madre de Fass y

-Descuida, cuando recién me convertí en jefe empecé con la idea de escribir un manual… un manual que se llamara "Cómo ser un buen jefe", pero la intención quedó en esa idea. –comentó Hipo, en situación similar a la del otro jefe.

Astrid notó que su esposo había bebido suficiente Hidromiel, por lo que alejó un tarro de su mano, él entendió y accedió a controlarse, agradecido de su esposa.

-Aunque no lo hice solo, la idea me la dio My lady, verdad Astrid. –se dirigió a ella, la rubia asintió con algo de dolor de cabeza, pues organizar en menos de una hora toda esa fiesta improvisada le había agotado, pero a decir verdad se había relajado y hasta había aparentado que ella e Hipo eran un matrimonio "feliz".

Las miradas eran llenas de sinceridad. Las caricias erizaban cada fracción de sus cuerpos. Y la realidad es que ambos anhelaban esos momentos durante los cuales sólo existieran los dos y nadie más.

-Con que me digas el primer paso. –pidió Fass dando un último sorbo a su tarro.

Hipo apretó la mano de Astrid.

-Creo que lo primero es entender que un jefe protege a los suyos, escucha a tu corazón y al pueblo, pero la decisión más importante es que encuentres a una mujer que te ame a ti y a tu aldea. –alagó mientras veía con ojos de admiración a su mujer.

Fass le sonrió, tomando nota mental.

Claramente la "solterona" de Annek se sintió muy mal y llena de envidia. Ella esperaba que Dagur y Astrid en verdad se hubiesen quedado juntos para así ella quedarse con Hipo y ser la jefa de Berk.

Astrid se estaba fastidiando de esos momentos hipócritas, a su criterio y al parecer Hipo sólo intentaba aparentar, pero la verdad es que ella era más de lo que podía pedir, así que simplemente se dedicó a enterrar por algunos momentos todos esos sentimientos de culpabilidad y disfrutar todo lo que podía de la cercanía de él.

En eso, empezaron a sonar algunas canciones vikingas. Brutilda arrastró a Patán hasta el centro del Gran Salón para bailar, claro que él aceptó gustoso, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera cómo bailar bien, Eret y Heather también bailaron un poco, aunque con mayor delicadeza, en compañía de algunos buglars.

-Hipo. –lo llamó Fass. -¿Me permitirías bailar con tu esposa?, desde hace años que ella me debe una pieza. –comentó con cautela. Hipo dejó ver a sus amigos bailar y analizó lo que el jefe de Escalofrío le pedía, recordaba esa anécdota, fue hace tres años en la reunión anual de jefes, poco después de él se decidiera a confesar los sentimientos que tenía por la rubia.

-¿Qué dices, hijo? ¿Dejas a Astrid bailar un poco con Fass? –preguntó la madre del mencionado, pues ella también estaba interesado en la respuesta.

El castaño miró a Astrid. -¿Deseas hacerlo?

La rubia se mordió el labio nerviosa. –Tal vez él baila mejor, tiene dos piernas. –comentó con diversión, provocando que él también se relajara.

-Tal vez tú eres la mala bailarina. –siguió Hipo también jugando.

El jefe de Berk asintió. Fass se puso de pie y Astrid se dirigió a la zona en donde todos estaban bailando.

La música empezó a sonar más fuerte, cuando los vikingos vieron a su jefa todos se animaron y la imitaron. Hipo se quedó viendo desde la mesa donde estaba con su madre y Bocón.

-¿Cómo va todo entre ustedes? –se aventuró el metiche del herrero.

Hipo resopló cuando vio que Astrid empezaba a sonreír al jefe de Escalofrío mientras se turnaban de posición con la danza.

-Igual, nos evitamos mutuamente. –comentó con reserva para que nadie los escuchara.

-Deberían hablar, que cada uno se exprese y digan lo que sienten. Si se quedan callados sólo se harán más daño. –comentó el herrero demostrando sus dotes de sabio. –Guardar un secreto no siempre ayuda, tal vez aparenta algunas cosas pero al final siempre nos destruye por dentro, y esta alta de comunicación puede destruir lo que tienen ustedes, muchacho.

El jefe meditó las palabras de su amigo, miró un rato más a su lady y se dispuso a disfrutar de la vista, viéndola bailar, hasta que con una mirada le indicó a los músicos que pusieran una canción más movida, pero la metiche de Gylda le dio un poco de pastel a los músicos y de inmediato empezó a sonar la melodía de una canción.

Hipo le dio una mirada de reproche a la tía rubia de su esposa, pero ella sólo le indicó con señas exageradas que fuera con Astrid y la invitara a bailar.

Tragó duro, no sabía si ambos estaban listos para actuar como de costumbre lo habían hecho, y lo que menos quería es que ella lo rechazara, no por el escándalo que seguramente iba a desatar, sino porque él no soportaría tal desplante después de todo lo que habían pasado en esas semanas.

Se levantó, acomodó su capa que traía detrás de sí y se encaminó hasta donde el jefe de Escalofrío y su lady estaban por terminar de bailar.

.

.

.

.

Cuando los jefes empezaron a bailar Brutacio salió del Gran Salón.

Era de noche y le correspondía la guardia centinela. Últimamente se tomaba en serio las responsabilidades. No necesariamente por la cantidad de mejoras que se debían hacer en Berk, sino por su propio bien. En su vida había habido grandes cambios, uno de ellos fue que su gemela y el patán de Patán "formalizaran" una relación, por lo que entró en medio de una crisis existencial al pensar que se quedaría solo por el resto de su vida, pues las experiencias que sólo le había contado a su fiel gallina y a su media mitad de dragón le hacían considerar tal creencia como la única y absoluta realidad.

Y a quién engañaba, ver a Annek le había descolocado de su realidad.

-¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado? –preguntó la voz que había estado evitando.

El rubio se tensó, pero con esa ligereza en su sangre y toque de humor se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Vaya Annek, sin la ropa de mujerzuela casi no te reconozco. –azuzó, rememorando la manera en que él conoció a la hija Argus.

La castaña se puso nerviosa.

-Fue sólo una vez. –comentó ruborizada, pese a muchas situaciones, esas palabras no se le debían decir a una mujer.

-Pues fue sólo una vez que te encontré en el burdel de la isla de tu padre.

Annek se molestó.

-Ya te dije que no quiero que comentes nada de eso. –replicó la muchacha, siseando y acercándose al rubio.

El jinete de dragones giró los ojos.

-Aunque lo dudes, princesa de Escalofrío, mi buen amigo Hipo me ha enseñado que los caballeros no tienen memoria. Así que despreocuparte, tu secreto de doble vida está a salvo en la mente de lo que todos creen el hombre más tonto del archipiélago.

La muchacha sonrió orgullosa.

-Gracias, Tacio. Si quieres puedo ir a tu cabaña durante la madrugada. –sugirió la muchacha, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, colocando sus brzos alrededor del cuello de él.

El rubio se abochornó.

-Yo no juego con mi corazón, Annek. –comentó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Oye… yo no hablo de jugar, hablo de pasar un momento agradable, como hace dos años, y también como hace tres meses, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Siseó cerca de sus labios. –Eres muy bueno, Thorson.

El pobre gemelo se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Sentía su corazón gritándole que le diera oportunidad a esa chica y reviviera algunos momentos en los que fue muy feliz, pero por otro lado sabía que esa chica no quería nada serio, al menos no con él.

-Ya te dije, los caballeros no tienen memoria. –repitió.

Annek movió su cabeza, provocando que su flequillo rozara la frente del chico. –Como quieras, pero deberías acceder a estar conmigo, después de todo me iré en cuanto…

-En cuanto tu hermano termine la alianza con Hipo.

La chica le sonrió con altanería. –No, hasta que logre que Hipo se fije en mí.

El rubio se empezó a carcajear. –Ay no, eso sí que no… que buen chiste.

La hija de Argus y Brenda se molestó. –Él se puede fijar en mí. –reclamó.

-Annek no te engañes, que andes de ofrecidota con los hombres y que le coquetees mal a Hipo cada que lo ves no significa que él se fije en ti.

-Yo sé que sí, y a su lado seré la jefa. –puntualizó con ojos abiertos y dementes

Brutacio la miró asustado. –Ay, me recuerdas a Dagur. –giró su cabeza en busca de ayuda, pero sonrió por ver hacia adentro del Gran Salón. –Aunque, no creo que Hipo se fije en ti ni siquiera como amante. –comentó en tono burlón.

Annek volteó a ver a donde Tacio le decía y sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, porque los jefes de Berk ya no estaban bailando, en medio de toda la construcción ellos estaban besándose apasionadamente.

.

.

.

.

La música sonaba y debía ser sincera, se sentía algo incómoda con Fass, pero era un buen bailarían y le había servido de distracción en ese momento y hasta se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Cómo va todo con los buglars? –preguntó Fass.

Astrid dio una vuelta y sonrió orgullosa. –La verdad es que muy bien. Ellos se han adaptado a la vida en Berk y con los dragones también. Me han reconocido como su jefa legitima, y eso me hacer sentir feliz, creo que es lo que mi madre habría querido.

-El jefe de Escalofrío le sonrió.

-Tienes suerte, suerte de que tu tribu te acepte. Por mi parte, no siempre he tenido la oportunidad de ser una buena opción. Hace un par de meses, cuando mi padre falleció a manos de los piratas, la tribu entera habló de que no era el mejor candidato.

-Pero eres el hijo del jefe, el único heredero.

Fass se incomodó.

-Sí, pero también están mis hermanas y aparte de ellas, están los hijos del resto del consejo. Se rumoreó mucho acerca de un golpe de estado e incluso de levantarse contra mi familia, por eso es que Gala y su esposo se quedaron en Escalofrío, y mi madre y Annek vinieron conmigo. Viajé por todo Luk Tuk en busca de aliados.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con eso? –preguntó Astrid mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de él debido a los pasos del baile.

Fass miró alrededor.

-Hasta el momento sólo tengo a Berk seguro y también a los Berserkers, los demás me dijeron que me brindan apoyo, pero que esperaran a ver mis resultados como jefe.

La rubia le sonrió, tranquilizándolo.

-Descuida, eso mismo pensaron de Hipo.

Fass confió un poco más.

-Y hablando de él, ¿qué tal eso de ser la esposa del jefe?

La rubia se perturbó, ella sólo quería bailar.

-Escuché lo de Dagur y todas las dificultades, hasta se escucharon rumores de que estabas embarazada.

Con esa palabra la chica quiso llorar.

-Pues supongo que fue un rumor, ya sabes cómo son los aldeanos. –se encogió de hombros y siguió bailando.

Se tomaron de las manos, aunque no directamente porque Fass traía unos guantes.

-Tal vez, pero tú tienes mucha suerte de estar al lado del hombre que amas y te ama, yo espero encontrar esa dicha algún día. –comentó con sinceridad. En ese momento una música diferente empezó a sonar. Astrid se tensó porque reconocía esa pieza en cualquier lugar, incluso fue su nana en las noches más frías y tristes en Berserk. –Mientras tanto, tú disfruta de lo que la vida te ha dado oportunidad. –finalizó el jefe de buen corazón, haciéndose hacia atrás hasta que alguien más le tocó el hombro.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza, mi lady?

Automáticamente Astrid alzó su mano con su puño cerrado, indicando que había aceptado el baile. Hipo sonrió satisfecho, la música no llevaba de momento ninguna palabra, sólo era el dulce vals, pero en sus mentes y sobretodo en sus corazones se reproducía la letra que le daba existencia a la melodía.

Entrelazaron sus brazos, turnándose cada cambio de compas, de la misma forma que Estoico y Valka bailaron en algún momento.

-¿Recuerdas esta canción? –preguntó Hipo.

La rubia le sonrió.

-Por supuesto, es la que cantamos en la fiesta de nuestro compromiso y también en nuestra boda. La que escribió Bocón con nuestros pensamientos. –respondió Astrid mientras Hipo la tomaba del brazo para darle la vuelta sobre su propio eje.

Era como si viajaran al pasado, como si fuera la primera vez que bailaban, dentro de ellos es lo que anhelaban, regresar el tiempo y ahorrarse todas las experiencias que les habían causado dolor y dudas.

Entre giro y giro se olvidaron del sufrimiento y se dedicaron a gozar de esa sensación de esperanza.

-Bailas bien para tener una pierna. –bromeó Astrid, recordando algunas palabras que había dicho tiempo atrás.

-Y tú bailas bien para ser un intento de escudera vikinga. –bromeó el castaño cerca de su oído.

La rubia carcajeó. Escuchar de nuevo esas risas habían sido los mejores sonidos que Hipo había escuchado, le regresaron la esperanza y el anhelo de tener en su vida algo más que el resentimiento de su hijo no nato.

Siguieron balanceándose al compás de la música, mágicamente entre cada paso, algo cambiaba dentro de ellos. No era sencillo hacer a un lado la culpa que ambos cargaban de manera individual, pero al parecer, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, todo se hacía más fácil.

La balada empezó intensificar en sonido y en velocidad, inconscientemente unieron más sus rostros al grado de sentir las respiraciones en sus labios.

-Es por tu amor que puedo sonreír.

-Y dar también un brillo en un instante… -tararearon la canción levemente mientras que la rubia colocó su cabeza, delicadamente en el hombro de él.

Valka y Gylda chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria, su plan había dado resultado, por lo que sonrieron satisfechas y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la romántica escena.

-Astrid… siento haber estado tan distanciado. –Hipo se aventuró a dar el primer paso.

La rubia sonrió llena de ilusión y tranquilidad, entendió que ella no era la única que sufría.

-Shh. –le puso un dedo en la boca, acariciando sus labios. –Ya pasó, yo también estuve distanciada, eché culpas sin detenerme a hablar contigo. –comentó en un susurro.

El castaño compartió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Volvemos a ser como antes? –Hipo arqueó una ceja acunando el rostro entre sus manos.

La música no desapareció, pero ellos dejaron de escucharla. Los murmullos y las voces pasaron a segundo plano sin importarles absolutamente nada. Nuevamente sólo estaban ellos dos en medio de ese salón.

Astrid negó feliz.

-No, babe, los enamorados de antes ya no están, ahora son más fuertes, somos más fuertes, somos… una mejor versión.

Hipo la miró orgullosa y le sonrió justo antes de atraerla más hacia sí y le otorgó un beso lleno de promesas, de perdón, de ilusión, pero sobretodo de amor, o al menos eso fue lo que sintieron.

.

.

.

Los aldeanos se empezaron a despedir de la fiesta que hubo en honor al recién nombrado jefe de Escalofrío. Incluso le repartió una cabaña a los que iban con él. Arregló unas cosas más en la Isla y se regresó de inmediato a su casa.

No había hablado con Astrid desde que dejaron de besarse y todo el pueblo les aplaudió al terminar la melodía, incluso se separaron como si nada hubiese pasado, debido a eso el miedo lo invadió de nuevo, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta de la choza y la vio allí con ojos llorosos entendió que ambos estaban cansados de echar culpas y de sufrir.

-Astrid, ya no puedo más. –comentó el castaño cerrando la puerta de golpe tras sí y yendo hasta donde ella estaba sentada. –Te necesito como antes. –susurró antes de volverla a besar.

La rubia no dijo nada. Ella también lo quería, él también le hacía falta,

De inmediato ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello y lo abrazó.

Sin darse cuenta volvieron a la habitación para dedicarse en aprovechar el tiempo que no tuvieron durante esas semanas, pero ambos creyeron ingenuamente de nuevo que todo estaba bien, pero mientras ellos no hablaran de todo a todo, nada iba a mejorar, por el contrario, cada vez empeoraría, pero se darían cuenta de eso hasta el día siguiente, cuando aparecieran los rayos de sol iluminando Berk y también unas palabras llenas de resentimiento.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí sigo y como ven, la historia inició con su segunda temporada, hay nuevos personajes (que no durarán mucho) y también habrá nuevos problemas, no sólo con Hipo y Astrid.

Annek es un personaje que aparece en "Cómo Robar un Corazón", también aparecerá en "Cómo Romper un Corazón", espero que en esas historias se resuelvan las dudas que andan por allí, sino, ya saben en dónde estoy.

Esta semana pasé por momentos muy difíciles, perdí a una de las personas que más amaba y la verdad es que este año ha sido muy duro, muchos seres queridos han dejado este mundo y me duele mucho porque a penas y me recupero de algo y _pum_ llega otra noticia, creo que entenderán las razones por las cuales he dejado medio pausadas las publicaciones.

**¡Gracias por leer!, gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos y fantasmitas**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado: **26 de octubre de 2015


	24. El hubiera no existe, la esperanza sí

.

**Capítulo 24:** El hubiera no existe, pero sí una nueva oportunidad…

"_¡__Idiotas! ¡Idiotas!_

_Estoy rodeado de gente con algas en lugar de cerebros"._

-Cómo ser un pirata. **— Cressida Cowell**

.

.

Empezó a despertar y al hacerlo, sintió mucho frío en su espalda. Se removió un poco y se percató que estaba desnuda. Miró al otro lado y se acurrucó a Hipo, quien la abrazaba fuerte y posesivamente.

El color rojo no se hizo tardar en aparecer en sus mejillas, recordando todo lo que había pasado en la noche en el Gran Salón, y por supuesto todo lo que había seguido en su habitación.

Acarició dulcemente el rostro de Hipo, besó sus labios y volvió a dormir, después de todo, esa mañana no tenía que fingir nada, ahora todo iba a estar bien entre ella y el jefe de Berk. Horas antes ella se le había entregado a él nuevamente, sintió mucha diferencia a otras ocasiones, pero no iba a pensar en eso, sólo se dedicaría a disfrutar lo que su loco corazón le pemitía.

Recostó la cabeza en el pecho del castaño y se dejó abrazar por él de nuevo.

.

.

Sintió una calidez en su pecho y reaccionó que se trataba de Astrid. Se había acostumbrado a no sentirla que incluso le pareció extraño que estuviera abrazada a él. No puso objeción por lo que la abrazó también y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ya lo había estado haciendo.

Miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que aún no había amanecido, quizá fue porque a esa hora se despertaba siempre.

Miró a su lady descansar en sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y repitió en su mente todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, por más que disfrutara de su compañía, había quedado con Fass de hablar con él a primera hora, y pronto sería ese momento. Salió de la cama y se vistió, aunque tardó un poco por colocarse la prótesis, también le colocó el camisón a Astrid, el mismo que siempre usaba para dormir, tenía una manía de vestirla después de cualquier evento amoroso que tuvieran, por lo que después de vestirla a ella también, bajó hacia la planta de abajo.

Notó que su madre no estaba, seguramente estaba con Brincanubes o andaba alistando las cosas que requerían de su atención en la Academia, pero no pasó desapercibido un papel que sobresalía de entre algunos libros que había.

Supuso que su madre le había dejado un recado o aviso, pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad…

Lo tomó con cuidado y al abrirlo identificó en brevedad admirable que la grafía era de Astrid.

Sonrió, tal vez le había dejado un mensaje, y en efecto, era un mensaje, pero no de lo que esperaba.

"_Te odio"_

Esas primeras palabras lo descolocaron por completo. Quizá estar allí no era la mejor opción para leer esa breve carta, por lo que decidió salir de la choza del jefe.

Su corazón le latía con mucha velocidad, algo le decía que tras leer esas palabras su vida no sería la misma, aunque guardaba una diminuta esperanza de que no fuera para él, o quizá que Astrid escribiera todo eso sin la intención de mandársela, aunque de ser así, creía que era algo peor, porque es lo que pensaba de él y no quería decirlo.

Respiró hondo y profundo.

Se sentó en un pequeño banco de madera al lado del alfa.

Sacó la carta y empezó a leer las líneas de escritura.

_Te odio._

_No puedo decirte todo esto en tu cara, pero debes saber que te detesto con toda la misma fuerza con la que amé al bebé que arrancaste de mi vida._

Hipo tenía la esperanza de que esa carta no fuera para él, pero a cada palabra su ánimo caía más y más.

_Es cierto que de niña jamás creí en que me casaría y mucho menos sería un ama de casa._

_Yo quería ser la mejor escudera que Berk hubiera tenido jamás, pero todo cambió en cuanto conocí a los dragones y al verdadero Hipo._

_Sí, al verdadero Hipo, pero creo que de eso no queda mucho._

_Pero no tiene nada que ver ahora, ya no importa, sólo importa el hecho que ya no tengo a mi bebé, y todo por tu maldita culpa…_

.

.

.

La cara de Hipo decayó en semblante.

A cada palabra que leía se decepcionaba de sí mismo y también de Astrid, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de decirle que lo odiaba y lo culpaba por la muerte de su hijo?

Hipo se había culpado desde el primer momento en que le mencionaron sobre el aborto de Astrid.

Astrid no habría ido a salvarlo si él no se hubiera expuesto ante Drago.

Él no se hubiera expuesto ante Drago, si hubiese tenido alguna alternativa.

Si Dagur nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino arrebatándole a su esposa, todo habría sido más sencillo, si tan sólo….

Si tan sólo él hubiese escuchado a su corazón.

Eso era, el remordimiento que él sentía y el desprecio que Astrid le tenía era el costo que pagaba por haber reprimido la voz de su corazón cuando éste le dijo que no dejara ir a Astrid.

Si lo hubiera escuchado, Astrid se habría quedado con él, no hubiesen invadido Berk en varias ocasiones, no lo habrían lastimado, no le habrían cortado sus trenzas de tanto valor sentimental, aun esperarían a su hijo, y sobretodo, Astrid no lo odiaría justo como se lo había dicho a través de esas ásperas palabras en la carta.

Tal vez fue el dolor y la culpabilidad que le autoconsumía, y justo por eso es que jamás le volvió a pasar por la mente que esa carta no era para él.

.

.

.

Se paseaba elegantemente por Berk.

Movía las caderas cuando algún hombre se le quedaba viendo, provocativamente aunque con algunos toques de sutileza dignas de cualquier hija de un jefe, aunque si su padre Argus siguiera vivo y la viera actuar de esa manera, él volvería a morir por voluntad propia al avergonzarse de ella.

Se sentó en una de las bancas turísticas que Hipo había mandado poner, esas daban directamente hacia el mar. Pensó cuidadosamente la siguiente estrategia que utilizaría para separar a Astrid de Hipo. Lo había intentado en varias ocasiones y no estaba segura de qué más podría intentar para que algo le diera resultado.

-Bonito amanecer en Berk, ¿no? –preguntó Brutacio, quien esa noche no pudo pegar el ojo.

-Tacio, no te vi. –mintió la chica falsamente, pues lo había visto salir de su cabaña y caminó con coquetería un poco cerca de él. –Pero tienes razón, Berk tiene bonitos amaneceres.

El gemelo se rascó la barbilla.

-¿Y qué haces tan temprano? Por lo que recuerdo tus noches son algo agitadas y te quedas dormida, ah, pero como en Berk no hay esos burdeles que están cerca de Escalofrío, creo que no tuviste diversión.

Annek intentó voltear disimuladamente a sus lados.

-Dijiste que no volverías a hablar de eso. –reprochó la muchacha, apenada. –Sólo coincidió esa vez que me viste en ese lugar. –se defendió.

-Huy sí, y vaya que no te la estabas pasando nada bien.

La muchacha lo miró suspicaz.

-¿A qué has venido a buscarme?

El gemelo se incomodó.

-Anoche te vi muy convencida de luchar por Hipo. Te pido que no hagas nada, o yo diré lo que sé de ti.

-Nadie te creería.

-¿Estás segura?

La castaña endureció su mirada.

-No te permitiré que manches mi reputación.

-Ay, por favor, no me hagas reír. –el rubio se limpió una lagrimita a causa el sentido del humor de esa chica. –Todos saben que eres una ofrecida, pero que no eres capaz de terminar un acto prometido. –comentó, tratando de ser lo más pudoroso posible, a fin y al cabo era una dama. –Pero no hay que desviarse. Hablo en serio cuando digo lo de Hipo y Astrid, ellos han sufrido mucho este año como para que tú vengas y de buenas a primeras intentes algo que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza… aunque algo sin pies ni cabeza sería genial.

Annek se molestó. Su hermano también le había dicho algo de eso y ella simplemente se rehusaba a darse por vencida.

-¿A qué te refieres con que han sufrido?

Thorson bufó.

-Pues ya sabes, hasta viniste de visita a hacer leña del pino caído. Dagur los separó, Hipo se hizo pasar por muerto, luego le dijeron a él que Astrid estaba embarazada y nada qué ver, estaba embarazada de Hipo y para acabarla hace unos meses perdió al bebé… -comentó desilusionado.

Pero a la vikinga le brillaron los ojos con esa valiosa información.

-¿Astrid perdió a un bebé?

Brutacio se pegó en la boca por haber hablado de más.

-No debí decir eso, ahora entiendo por qué cortaban la lengua antes a los que hablaban de más. –hizo conciencia el chico, pero ya era tarde.

Annek empezó a idear planes en su cabeza, pero cuando vio a lo lejos que Hipo salía volando hecho prácticamente una furia, creyó que sí podría tener una oportunidad con él.

-Por la cara de enojo que trae al salir del establo de su casa, creo que Astrid no le hizo pasar una noche tan agradable que digamos…

Annek se puso de pie, desabrochó un poco el escote de su blusa y aflojó la capa.

Brutacio detectó de inmediato lo que ella pretendía y la sujetó de las muñecas.

-No, Annek. Ni lo intentes. Hipo no caerá en tus redes.

-Como lo hiciste tú. –provocó rozándole los labios.

Brutacio sintió un recuerdo doloroso en su mente. Confiaba en que Hipo no se dejaría llevar como lo hizo él, pero no dejaba de lastimarle que esa chica no tomara en serio a nadie, empezando por ella misma.

-Y como no lo volveré a hacer. –finalizó, soltándola. –Anda, ve y pasa una vergüenza mayor, la lady de Hipo es Astrid, y si no lo entiendes, ¡qué lástima por ti!

La muchacha intentó hacerse la ofendida pero se encaminó hacia donde el jefe de Berk había aterrizado con su dragón.

.

.

.

Volvió a abrir los ojos.

Los talló suavemente.

Si alguien hubiera visto el destello de esperanza y felicidad que reflejaban esos orbes azules con el reflejo del sol habrían quedado prendidos por la belleza de ella.

Se removió en las sabanas tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo de Hipo, pero él ya no estaba.

Resopló, ella tenía toda la intención de hablar con él y jugar un rato más acostados, pues asumía que la noche apasionada que habían vivido había sido suficiente para olvidar los rencores y el dolor.

Con algo de cansancio se sentó en la cama, se rio cuando notó que tenía puesto el camisón verde. Hipo tenía esa manía, vestirla para cubrir su desnudez.

Se levantó y se colocó sus típicas prendas vikingas. Bajó con cautela tratando de buscar a su esposo, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera un vestigio de algún pan a medio comer.

Salió de la casa para ver si acaso podía verlo y hablar con él, pero él ya no se encontraba en las afueras de la choza, así que fue hacia el establo, si Chimuelo no estaba, la realidad era obvia, pero ni siquiera dio un paso de más porque notó que la ofrecida de Annek salía del establo con un sonrisa fresca y altanera, y lo peor de todo es que a cada paso se acomodaba el escote de su vestido.

Se escondió detrás de una columna de madera para evitar que la princesa de Escalofrío la viera. El colmo fue cuando ella se enmendó también la larga falda.

-Después de lo que sé de Astrid, no falta mucho para que termines de ser mío, jefe de Berk. –murmuró mientras veía al establo, acariciándose ligeramente los labios.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, no dudó ni un momento más y fue hasta donde estaba la muchacha, quien sonrió cínicamente y con altivez cuando la vio.

-Si buscas a Hipo, está en el establo.

Astrid se mordió el labio, contendiendo su ira.

-En realidad te busco a ti. –comentó, empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. –No te ves bien andando de ofrecida, es en serio. Eres hija de uno de los hombres más honorables que he conocido, y eres la hermana del jefe de Escalofrío, cuida más tu reputación. –aconsejó Astrid, haciendo rabiar a la muchachita.

-¿Quién crees que soy?, no soy ninguna ofrecida. Hipo estaba triste por tu culpa y… sólo fui a consolarlo.

Esas palabras desconcertaron un poco a la chica.

-Él no está triste, no por mi culpa. –dijo segura, pero incómoda por tener que defenderse con ella.

-Eso es lo que crees, pero… Hipo está muy triste por el bebé que perdiste por ser débil, incluso le dije que yo puedo darle un hijo, un hijo que sea de sangre noble y…

La chica no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando porque Astrid le propinó una más que merecida bofetada.

Annek se enfureció, pero a diferencia de la rubia se contuvo y trató de disfrutar esa agonía en la que Astrid se encontraba.

-Es la verdad, si no me crees, ve a peguntarle a tu esposo, si es que desea hablar contigo.

La rubia la miró fijamente, la gente empezaba a salir y deseaba armar un espectáculo del que se hablara por semanas.

-No caeré en tu juego niña, ni Hipo tampoco.

Annek se dejó de sobar la mejilla.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero Hipo no te ha perdonado por perder a su hijo, es más, hasta dijo que pensaría la propuesta que le hice.

La rubia la miró extrañada.

-Estás loca, niña. Tal vez tenga problemas con Hipo, pero no conseguirás nada con él, nunca.

Annek se sintió acorralada, al parecer su plan de hacer que Astrid se sintiera miserable no daba resultado.

-Tal vez, pero algo es seguro, yo sí le puedo dar hijos, y tú con lo de tu aborto, es probable que hayas quedado estéril y no le puedas dar el heredero que él se merece. –metió más cizaña.

La visitante dio media vuelta y se fue. Astrid quedó aturdida por la plática que había tenido. Su corazón empezó a agitar. Tocó su plano y vacío vientre y el miedo la invadió.

No había pensado en esa probabilidad.

Movió su cabeza y se fue al establo donde Hipo había regresado.

Tenía que asegurarse de muchas cosas.

Entro cautelosa, pero Chimuelo la vio y la delató.

Hipo le estaba acariciando el hocico cuando notó a Astrid.

-Buenos días, Hipo. No te oí despertarte. –dijo mientras se acercaba para tocarle un hombro, pero él se movió.

-Da igual.

Astrid se apuró, pero se mantuvo serena. Se sentó a su lado, Hipo se mostró claramente nervioso.

-Estoy ocupado con Chimuelo. –trató de esquivarla.

-¿Ocupas ayuda? –preguntó amablemente, fingiendo que nunca había hablado con Annek.

-Ocupo estar solo. –confesó sin tener el valor de mirarla a los ojos.

La rubia y Chimuelo se miraron. Ella dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, pero antes de poner un pie fuera recordó a lo que había ido.

-Me topé con Annek cuando salió del establo. No sabía que habían hablado. –empezó el tema que le daba miedo.

Hipo se tensó.

-Sí, hablamos de… varias cosas.

La tensión se cortaba con el filo de un cuchillo, pero uno tenía que romperla, y en esta ocasión, fue Hipo. Las palabras de Astrid las tenía grabadas y si hacía algo, en definitiva iba a estallar.

-¿No me vas a decir nada? –preguntó en tono acusador.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras decir? –preguntó Astrid, alzando la voz.

Hipo desvió la mirada. No podría contener por mucho más tiempo esas palabras. La carta le daba vueltas por su cabeza y no quería ni podía mantenerlas calladas.

Respiró profundo y aprovechó cuando Chimuelo empezó a comer algo de pescado.

-No podemos seguir así, Astrid. No es sano para ninguno de los dos. –empezó el varón con la intención de hablar

La rubia asintió.

-Te escucho… ¿qué te molesta a ti? –preguntó distante, tal vez había sido mala idea ir a buscarlo.

Hipo se sentó a su lado.

-Yo ya no puedo con esto… creí que podría pero… después de lo de nuestro hijo, simplemente no creo que podamos ser los mismos. Creí que con lo de anoche podríamos seguir adelante pero… me equivoqué.

Hipo creyó que lo mejor sería dejarla ir. Si ella lo odiaba tanto, y si él le había hecho tanto daño ya no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

Astrid temió esas palabras, ¿a qué se refería él?

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, se levantó y dejó el flequillo le nublara la visión.

-Tienes razón, la culpa no nos deja ser un matrimonio feliz.

El castaño empezó a temer de las palabras de ella, lo que él quería decir es que debían hablar y buscar una solución, no acabar con algo que les daba felicidad, bueno, en algún momento creyó que sólo era la solución, pero también, cuando sintió la sensación de abandono creyó que sería mejor hablar, sin embargo algo le decía que ella había malinterpretado esas palabras.

-Astrid…

-Hipo, quiero hacer una carta de divorcio. –dijo tajantemente, con voz firme pero agonizante de dolor. –Ya no puedo seguir contigo.

Nunca, en sus veintidós años de vida, Hipo sintió el mundo caer sobre él.

Eso no es lo que quería, y en definitiva no iba a permitir que Astrid estuviera lejos de él.

-¿Qué dices?

Astrid tragó duro.

-Lo que oyes. Tras mucho pensarlo sé que perder a ese bebé nos ha dolido más de lo que podamos soportar y…

-No.

-Hipo… es necesario que tú te busques una mujer que te dé el heredero que tú y Berk necesitan. –Astrid ya no mantenía la mirada en los ojos de él, mientras que Hipo la veía más incrédulo a cada vez.

-Astrid, por favor… -el castaño empezó a asustarse. –Podemos tener más hijos, no creo que sea la única oportunidad.

La rubia llenó sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Y si no? ¿Qué tal si ya no puedo tener hijos? Es una posibilidad.

-Parece que hablaste con alguien muy convincente. –comentó Hipo, rodando los ojos y empezando a alterarse.

Según los tratados vikingos no hacía falta que él aceptara el divorcio, con que Astrid lo hiciera público y dos o más testigos lo firmaran era más que suficiente.

Veía a Astrid muy decidida. Si quería ganar esa partida debía ser más inteligente, aunque si jugaba, tal vez podía perder.

Empezó a dudar, trató de escuchar a su corazón justo como su padre le dijo alguna vez, y su corazón sólo le decía en ese momento que debía hablar con todo el sentimiento que tenía hasta que ella se creyese de nuevo cada palabra.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, era todo o nada.

-Está bien. –asintió Hipo, aturdido. –Si es lo que quieres, y si crees que esa es la solución, divorciémonos entonces, Annek me acaba de decir que está dispuesta a casarse conmigo si los problemas entre nosotros no se resolvían, no creo ni quiero que sea con ella, pero… es una opción.

Astrid lo miró incrédula, ni siquiera había refutado nada, quizá lo que Annek había mencionado era cierto.

Asintió como tonta y eso le dio a Hipo tranquilidad, a leguas se reflejaba que no era la respuesta que esperaba, y eso aumentó la esperanza en él.

-Creo que es lo mejor. –continuó Hipo nuevamente.

El juego había empezado, si es que podía llamarse juego porque en un juego hay diversión, pero ésta era la excepción.

Astrid lo miró en parte aliviada porque creyó que de esa manera podría ayudar a que Hipo estuviera sin culpa, pero por otra, su corazón se desgarró terriblemente ante la casi aseveración de que Hipo la dejaba, o mejor dicho ella se apartaba de él.

El castaño se sentó y empezó a jugar con mayor crueldad.

-Sólo te digo que Berk tendrá nuevo jefe. –comentó, fingiendo neutralidad.

Astrid sospechó que se debía al futuro hijo que él tendría algún día.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Recuerda que mi única condición fue que tú estuvieras conmigo, ayudándome a liderar Berk, y ya que no lo estarás pues…

-¡No! –Astrid se levantó de la silla y encaró a Hipo. –No intentes chantajearme.

Hipo rio internamente, poniéndose en pie.

Chimuelo ni caso les hacía, incluso sin que ellos se dieran cuenta salió del establo seguido de Tormenta que también estaba por allí.

-No lo haré. Es la verdad. Si tú no estás conmigo por la razón que desees está bien, pero yo no haré sólo ni con nadie más el trabajo que prometimos haríamos juntos. –recalcó acorralándola contra la pared de madera del establo.

-Hipo… -susurró sobre sus labios. –No sigas…

-¿Seguir con qué, mi lady? –preguntó, acercándose más. –Yo no puedo estar sin ti.

La rubia sentía derretirse, sabía que él la amaba pero no como para dejarla de culparla por la muerte de su hijo no nato.

-Sé que he cometido errores pero lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname por hacer que perdieras al bebé. –comentó empezando a entrecortarse la voz. –Sé que fue mi culpa y que por eso no me has hablado en estos meses, pero… creí que con lo de anoche todo iba a mejorar y te pido perdón, de la manera que sé, y esa es… sólo diciéndote que yo no sería nada de no ser por ti. Todo el archipiélago dice que soy un buen jefe porque soy hijo de Estoico, pero la verdad es que es todo, desde siempre es gracias a ti.

La rubia creyó que estaba dormida por la disculpa de él.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Perdonarte?

-Sí, Astrid, no soporto este remordimiento, y lo que menos soporto es la sensación de odio que tienes hacía mí. –sinceró por primera vez en meses. –Sé que merezco tu rechazo y…

No siguió hablando porque Astrid hizo lo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Se abrazó fuertemente a Hipo y se echó a llorar sobre su pecho.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Hipo. Eres tú quien debe perdonarme a mí.

El jefe estaba aturdido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Rodeó el cuerpo de la chica y acarició gentilmente su cabeza.

-Pero… en la carta…

La rubia, aun con lágrimas en los ojos se separó un poco.

-¿Qué carta?

-La que estaba encima de la mesa, la encontré hoy, donde dices que me odias y que…

De nuevo Hipo no continuó con su explicación porque la rubia le dio un golpe en el costado.

-¡Eres un idiota! Esa carta la escribí a manera de desahogo. –comentó un poco apenada. –No era para ti, jamás te odiaría. Era para Dagur.

El muchacho se sintió estúpidamente patético.

-¿No me culpas por perder a nuestro hijo? –preguntó casi aliviado.

La rubia negó.

-Claro que no, jamás lo hice, ni lo haré.

El castaño suspiró tranquilo. –Astrid… puse en riesgo tu vida, desde un principio. Por salvarme a mí perdiste a nuestro bebé, y pudiste morir. –Hipo se estremeció nervioso por recordar esos sucesos.

-Y yo por orgullosa y arrogante perdí a mi bebé. –sollozó.

Hipo por primera vez en semanas dejó de pensar en su dolor y trató de ser empático con ella. Si él sufría, no podía imaginar el dolor de Astrid, tanto el físico como el emocional.

Le besó la frente y agradeció por tener esa mujer a su lado.

-Yo te amo, Astrid. Y te quiero a mi lado, sin ti no puedo estar, y menos dirigir Berk. Perdón por haber estado tan distante… creí que me odiabas y fue más fácil evitarte que enfrentar el enojo que tenía hacia mí mismo. –sinceró de una vez por todas, acunando su rostro entre sus manos.

-Yo me sentía tan indigna por estar a tu lado sin poderte dar un heredero. Me sentí tan poquita cosa y… -sollozó fuertemente. –Maldición, Hipo; yo anhelaba a ese bebé.

Se abrazaron poderosamente. Hipo le acarició la espalda y se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba esa capucha que siempre cargaba.

-Y también quería a ese bebé, pero mi lady, no podemos saber porqué ocurrieron las cosas. Creo que fue el precio que debí pagar por no hacer lo que realmente quería, porque el miedo me atara de manos y no fuera a perseguirte desde un principio, o mejor dicho por no impedir que te fueras…

-Yo tampoco lo hice, siempre supe lo que mi corazón decía pero no me detuve a hacer lo que debía. –confesó con culpa.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos más.

-¿Me perdonas? –preguntaron al unísono, riendo por la culpa invisible que habían cargado durante una buena temporada.

Ambos asintieron efusivamente hasta unir sus frentes.

-¿No te quieres divorciar? –preguntó Hipo, aun asustado.

La rubia negó.

-Ni muerta te dejaré ir, Haddock. –susurró en sus labios.

Por fin habían hablado y por fin podían decirse sin miedo, ni reserva, ni culpa lo mucho que se amaban y lo mucho que se habían anhelado.

-Te amo, babe.

-Yo también te amo, mi lady. –comentó justo antes de empezar a besarla.

Empezó un beso lento, suave, con reserva y cuando estaba a punto de profundizarse y dar rienda a otras acciones mucho más apasionadas Hipo se separó.

-Maldición. –masculló.

Astrid se asustó, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir por otra pelea o decepción.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

Hipo tragó duro.

-¿Recuerdas que día es hoy? –preguntó.

Astrid negó, ese día no era nada especial, no había nada programado en Berk, salvo la reunión con Fass.

-Astrid, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Hoy cumplimos un año de casados.

La rubia abrió los ojos. Se sintió patética, un día anterior había recordado esa fecha y ahora ni recordaba ni sabía por qué la había olvidado. Ese no era su plan.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé con todo lo que había pasado. –le dijo a su esposa acariciando su rostro.

Astrid sujetó la mano de él y la palpó también al lado de su mejilla. Le sonrió con confianza y una pizca socarrona. Secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a brindarle a Hipo toda esa felicidad que él también le daba.

-Acaba de amanecer. Aun podemos disfrutar de todo el día.

Hipo le sonrió también de manera feliz.

-Claro que sí, mi lady.

Ahora sí, no hacían falta más palabras.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la cala? –preguntó Hipo, tomando las riendas de lo que prometía ser un día inolvidable.

Astrid, en ese momento y de verdad se sintió tranquila y muy feliz. Ya no había dudas, ni miedos, sólo sentimientos, sentimientos que serían la brújula de su corazón.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, ella le golpeó en el costado.

-Eso es por esperar tanto en hablar conmigo. –empezó ese jueguito que conocía bastante bien. Ni tiempo le dio a Hipo de reaccionar cuando Astrid ya lo estaba besando. –Y eso es por…

-¿Por todo lo **demás**?… no mi lady, por todo lo que **sigue**. –finalizó el jefe dándole otro beso.

La ojiazul no pudo ser más feliz en ese momento.

-No pude decirlo mejor.

En esta ocasión ella se separó de él y salió corriendo del establo, montando a Tormenta con el mismo atrevimiento que lo hizo la primera vez que montó un dragón por cuenta propia.

-¡Yo llego primero!

Hipo se encogió de hombros, dirigiéndose con una imborrable sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción a la salida del establo rumbo a su lugar secreto.

-Ha vuelto a ser la de siempre.

.

.

.

**O.o.O.o.O**

.

.

.

Lo que parecía ser la tranquilidad del agua se vio alterada cuando Hipo y Astrid emergieron de ella.

Jadeando y respirando con dificultad se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Jamás me cansaré de venir aquí. –comentó Astrid acariciando los desnudos hombros de Hipo.

-Ni yo. Gracias por acompañarme. –dijo besando su frente.

La luz de la luna sólo hacía que el brillo de su piel brillara más. En un suspiro Astrid miró hacia el cielo y vio que el astro nocturno estaba en la cúspide de las estrellas.

-Ya es media noche. –comentó con emoción sin dejar de abrazar a Hipo.

-Eso parece, mi lady. –le besó la mejilla que seguía húmeda por el agua de la cala. –Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

La mujer asintió, besó la punta de su nariz. –Gracias por hacer de este año algo maravilloso, gracias por hacerme tan feliz al igual que el primer día. Feliz tercer aniversario, babe.

Hipo sonrió, nunca supo en qué momento pasaron tres años al lado de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

En este capi hubo bastantes altibajos, así que al terminar tomen un _amai_ (dulce) y regularicen el azúcar por favor.

Pues estos capis fueron de transición y el comienzo de la nueva temporada.

Descuiden, Annek no aparecerá más (de momento)

Y antes que lo pregunten, en estos tres años que han pasado no han tenido hijos.

Gracias por su apoyo en las semanas difíciles que mi familia y yo pasamos.

**¡Gracias por leer!, gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos y los que no lo hacen**

**Dios los bendiga**

****Amai do****

―_Escribe con el corazón―_

**Publicado: **25 de noviembre de 2015


	25. No te confíes

Estoy de vuela, lamento mucho la tardanza.

.

.

**Capítulo 25:** No te confíes.

"_Todo puede empeorar en sólo cinco minutos"._

Cómo luchar contra la furia de un dragón_.___**–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Lo que parecía ser la tranquilidad del agua se vio alterada cuando Hipo y Astrid emergieron de ella.

Jadeando y respirando con dificultad se abrazaron de nuevo.

-Jamás me cansaré de venir aquí. –comentó Astrid acariciando los desnudos hombros de Hipo.

-Ni yo. Gracias por acompañarme. –dijo besando su frente con suavidad.

La luz de la luna sólo hacía que el brillo de su piel brillara más. En un suspiro Astrid miró hacia el cielo y vio que el astro nocturno estaba en la cúspide de las estrellas, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa.

-Ya es media noche. –comentó con emoción sin dejar de abrazar a Hipo.

-Eso parece, mi lady. –le besó la mejilla que seguía húmeda por el agua de la cala. –Feliz aniversario, mi amor.

La mujer asintió, besó la punta de su nariz. –Gracias por hacer de este año algo maravilloso, gracias por hacerme tan feliz al igual que el primer día. Feliz tercer aniversario, babe.

Hipo sonrió, nunca supo en qué momento pasaron tres años al lado de la mujer más maravillosa que había conocido.

Se quedaron unos momentos más en ese mágico lugar. Jugaron a aventarse agua, sumergirse en ese lago y claro que los besos y caricias que los acompañaban de diario, cada día eran más atrevidos entre ellos mismos, y a decir verdad estaban en una faceta de su relación que amaban y disfrutaban por completo, aunque lamentablemente estaba por terminar.

Salieron de lago y se secaron, las pocas prendas que llevaban estaban húmedas por lo que tardaron un poco en arreglarse, en especial Astrid por lo largo de su ahora cabello.

Hipo se acomodó su prótesis y también se secó el torso.

Astrid aprovechó que él estaba de espaldas y lo abrazó por detrás, escamándolo un poco, pero sonrió de inmediato, pues ella, a pesar de ser la vikinga más fuerte de Berk, tenía su lado tierno y amoroso que sólo compartía con él. La rubia apoyó su rostro en su hombro y lo besó dulcemente.

-Me encanta este tatuaje. –le susurró cerca de su oído, acariciando con sus dedos la superficie de piel donde se encontraba dicha marca.

Hipo sabía a lo que se refería. –Ya me lo has dicho, aunque sigo sin entender por qué, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando me lo hicieron.

-No, porque tenías como una semana de nacido cuando te lo hicieron; y la verdad me agrada saber que prácticamente nadie sabe de esto.

-Supongo que no, es una tradición de sólo de la familia del jefe, si en algún momento llegué a pensar que yo no era hijo de Estoico, pues creo que con este tatuaje se demostraba que sí lo era. Cuando tengamos un hijo también le pondrán esta insignia en su hombro.

Cuando terminó de hablar se arrepintió de inmediato. No es que la palabra "hijo" o "bebé" estuvieran prohibidas, pero ambos trataban de no decirlas para no abrir viejas heridas, que a pesar de los años habían cicatrizado no dejaban de ser dolorosas.

Astrid carraspeó su garganta, terminándose de poner las botas.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Lo sé. –respondió Astrid, sonriendo, logrando tranquilizar a Hipo. –Es sólo que… no deja de ser difícil, a veces recuerdo lo que pudo ser y…

-Y nos atormentamos con los "hubiera". –finalizó Hipo, colocándose la camisa y ajustando el resto de sus prendas.

-Pero… creo que… si la vida quiere… algún día será. –empezó, no muy segura de sus palabras y de cómo hacerle entender sus intenciones.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Hipo, ilusionado.

-Nada, no me hagas caso. –restó importancia..

En esos tres años Berk se había consolidado como una de las islas más fuertes y reconocidas de Luk Tuk, pero ellos, Astrid e Hipo habían fortificado su unión a través de una complicidad y lealtad mucho mayor a la que tenían antes; sus sentimientos eran la dirección a cualquier decisión que tomaran y el corazón de cada uno era la brújula que los guiaba. Pero ese momento fue mucho más importante, Hipo no supo que decir.

Ella ya no dijo nada, sólo sonrió total y completamente enamorada de Hipo. Corrió a sus brazos, haciendo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de golpe de nuevo sobre el césped, ambos en una atmosfera romántica ante la esperanza que surgía en los corazones de ambos.

-Te amo, Hipo.

.

.

.

_¿Por qué? __¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_

_No entendía la razón por la que Astrid había tenido que sufrir tanto al perder ese bebé. Repasaba en su mente una y otra vez la cantidad de sucesos y se repetía qué es lo que había hecho mal._

_¿Acaso fue porque Astrid intentó abrir la puerta de Chimuelo?_

_¿Hizo tanto esfuerzo que no soportó la carga en su vientre?_

_¿O quizá la maldita herida que Dagur le causó, y aún más con la que Drago cooperó?_

_Fuera lo que hubiese sido, el bebé de ambos ya no estaba, no podía recuperarlo, pero sí podía recuperar a su esposa. Y acceder a ir a la cala había sido el primer paso._

_-Gracias por tener la idea de venir aquí. –comentó Astrid besando los brazos de Hipo, mismos que la rodeaban._

_Estaban sentados en la roca, permitiendo que sólo el agua tocara la punta de sus pies, tenían un poco de tiempo allí, aunque los deberes de ese día los estaban esperando. Hipo notó que la rubia sonreía un poco._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No es nada, babe. Sólo recuerdo el día que me descubriste bañándome en este lugar._

_A pesar ese año como matrimonio y otros más de novios, Hipo seguía siendo muy pudoroso._

_-Sí, fue algo incómodo. –recordó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Astrid. _

_-¿Bromeas? Para mí fue divertido. Sobre todo con tu "Ass… Astrid, no vayas a creer… creer que soy un pervertido, Chimuelo y yo pasábamos por aquí". –lo imitó de nueva cuenta._

_El castaño rio a carcajada limpia por esa anécdota, estrujándola un poco más. _

_-Huy sí, y después me rompiste el corazón. _

_-Ni lo recuerdes, ya sabes que me obligaron. –puntualizó, girando su cabeza para verlo. _

_Hipo le sonrió con ternura. –Lo sé, aunque no me quedé con la duda y fui por ti._

_Ambos se miraron, los dos tenían una historia de romance, pero no era comparado a lo que les esperaba._

_De repente Hipo recordó algo importante._

_-Maldición, tengo que ir a ver a Fass, quedé con él, lo olvidé. –dijo abrumado, no queriendo salir de ese lugar._

_La rubia asintió y se separó un poco de él._

_-Anda, ve. Sirve que le digo a mi tía y a tu madre que ya estamos bien, han estado preocupadas por los dos. _

_Hipo le sonrió y le besó la mejilla para después empezar a prepararse e ir con el jefe de Escalofrío. _

_._

_._

Las risas no tardaron en llegar para ellos después de haberse tumbado al suelo, pero la verdad es que era muy de noche, y la luz de la luna no era suficiente para que ellos visualizaran bien su derredor.

Optaron por irse caminando, a veces abusaban de trasladarse en los dragones, por eso, en esta ocasión los dejaron descansar un poco.

-Te tengo un regalo de aniversario. –comentó Astrid, jugutonamente.

-¿En serio? –preguntó, alzando una ceja, rodeándola con su brazo al caminar.

-Sí. Mira. –en eso sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsita que seguía colgando de su cinturón.

Hipo lo tomó con cautela y permitió que ella lo desenvolviera sobre sus manos. Cuando lo vio, quedó boquiabierto.

-Astrid, es muy bonito. –comentó impresionado.

La rubia se ruborizó un poco. -¿Me dejas ponértelo? –preguntó, aunque ni se esperó a que él le respondiera.

Hipo sonrió ante la agilidad que mostró su esposa al colocarle dicho botoncito. No podía apreciarlo bien por la oscuridad de la noche, y aunque iban entrando a los límites de la aldea, las lumbreras no eran suficientes para analizarlo; sin embargo, lo que hizo de manera breve fue palpar la insignia que tenía grabado un furia nocturna y su nombre.

-Mi sello… -comentó el castaño, sonriendo. –Es muy bonito, ¿tú lo hiciste? –preguntó.

Ella asintió. –No soy tan buena como tú con eso de la herrería, pero hice mi esfuerzo, aunque Bocón me ayudó un poco.

Hipo suspiró, enamorado más de ella.

-Es perfecto. –le sonrió, justo antes de sacar una bolsita de entre sus ropas. –También tengo algo para ti.

La rubia le sonrió, ya le había dicho varias veces que no quería nada ya tenía mucho más que suficiente con toda una mini armería como anexo a su casa y también con muchas cosas que le compraba con el mercader Johan cada vez que les visitaba.

-No era necesario, Hipo. –reclamó.

-Es pequeño, sólo para que recuerdes que te amo demasiado.

Astrid no tuvo corazón para negarle nada. Permitió que su esposo abriera la bolsita y colocara el contenido en sus manos.

Quedó asombrada con lo que Hiccup le había hecho, era un dije de exquisita forma. Tenía grabado el símbolo del medallón de Astrid y también el de Berk, se rio un poco porque habían tenido la misma idea.

-Es muy bonito, Hiccup. –susurró, admirándola.

El castaño lo tomó y le aplanó a una pequeña pestaña que sobresalía del dije, para que saliera un poco de filo. –Y tiene una pequeñísima navaja. –comentó divertido.

Astrid sonrió feliz por la idea de él, nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

-Muchas gracias.

El castaño, finalmente le tomó la mano en la que siempre descansaba la pulsera que él le había dado hacía mucho tiempo y le anexó dicho dije a la alhaja.

-Ahora luce mucho mejor. –le besó la mano y después la entrelazó con la suya de nuevo.

La rubia estaba feliz, era la vida que nunca soñó con tener, pero la hacía inmensamente feliz.

.

.

La casa de Hipo y Astrid ya no era la misma. Después de que él y ella solucionaran los malentendidos que sufrían hacía tres años, la madre de Hipo tomó la decisión de cambiarse de casa, aunque vivía al lado de la casa de Gylda, justo frente a la de los jefes, los jóvenes no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, sin embargo, aceptaron su decisión.

Ahora la choza tenía una pequeña armería, junto a los establos de dragones y un pequeño terrero de ganado que abastecía a los Haddock, pues aunque quisieran negarlo, al ser los jefes, les iba bastante bien.

Entraron a la casa sin preocuparse en encender alguna vela, pues conocían demasiado bien sus

Ni siquiera prendieron velas al entrar a la casa, conocían a la perfección su hogar.

La verdad, Astrid estaba muy cansada por lo que subió hacia su habitación y dejó su capucha y sus botas en uno de los estantes que utilizaba para colocar su ropa, y en una orilla dejó el morral con la ropa mojada. Desde hacía tres años habían incrementado sus visitas a la cala, por lo que dejaba en la cuela una muda de ropa, a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir, justo como el dicho vikingo decía: Un vikinga preparada, está lista para todo (*).

Ni siquiera se percató que Hipo iba detrás de ella, así que él se sentó en la cama y se le quedó viendo mientras se arreglaba para dormir.

La miró atentamente, le causaba ternura cuando hacía muecas de cansancio o fastidio mientras ella se colocaba ese camisón verde que cada cierto tiempo volvía a coser; no podía creer que habían vivido tantas buenas, malas e increíbles experiencias al lado de ella, y estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo lo que había vivido.

Cuando ella estuvo lista y destrenzó su cabello para cepillarlo, pues estaba algo húmedo, se sentó en la cama justo al lado de él y sintió algo extraño por debajo de las mantas con la las cuales se arropaban. Palpó la superficie, tratando de buscarle una explicación, por lo que se giró a mirarlo.

Hipo le sonrió socarronamente, se acercó su oído y empezó a susurrarle con galantería.

-Te dije que había más regalos para ti. -al escuchar eso la rubia se puso de pie abruptamente y trató de entender a lo que se refería. Movió las mantas y las pieles para justo después encontrarse con un confortable colchón de plumas.

— ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Astrid.

— Ya te dije, es tu regalo, en realidad es nuestro regalo. –confesó, recostándose pacíficamente sobre la cama, cruzando las mandos detrás de su cabeza.

Con algo de asombro, Astrid lo imitó.

-Una cama como esta es muy costosa y difícil de conseguir. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? –preguntó con voz bajita.

-El mercader Johan me convenció. –confesó, girándose para estar frente a ella.

-No debiste.

-Es para que durmamos más cómodos. –defendió su punto de vista.

-Considero que era innecesario.

-¿No te gustó? –se preocupó.

Astrid sonrió. –Claro que me agrada, es sólo que… no es común en Berk. Ni siquiera hay en Berserk. –recordó, sintiéndose indigna de todo lo que Hipo le daba, empezando por su amor.

-Está increíble. Al menos ya no será tan dura la cama. –comentó con coquetería.

-A tu lado nunca lo es. –confesó romántico.

La rubia acercó su rostro de nueva cuenta para degustar esos labios que coocía a la perfección y en los que jamás dejaba de descubrir sensaciones nuevas.

Hipo la rodeó con cuidado, acercándola más hacia sí. Acarició lentamente por debajo del camisón, provocando suspiros en la rubia.

-¿Qué dices… estrenamos la cama? –preguntó el castaño de una manera provocadora.

La rubia lo empujó contra el colchón nuevo y se colocó a horcajadas encima de él. En un ávido movimiento le quitó la camisa y le aflojó los pantaloncillos y en un parpadeo más, le quitó la prótesis.

-Vaya que has mejorado. –alagó mientras él le acariciaba las piernas suaves que seguían frescas por la humedad del lago donde se bañaron una hora antes.

-Es por todas la veces que hemos practicado. –le dijo entre besos sobre su pecho.

La muchacha se deleitó acariciando y besando lo que se le permitía. Hipo, por su lado, acariciaba las piernas y la espalda de su esposa. La rubia se detuvo un momento para bajar la ropa del castaño, le dirigió una mirada acusadora, comunicándole que se preparara para todo.

Hipo le hizo caso, le sonrió de la misma manera confiada en la que lo hizo la primera noche que pasaron juntos, tres años atrás.

Todo era igual que aquella noche, a excepción de la timidez e inexperiencia, pero fuera de allí, era el sentimiento y la pasión que los mantenían despiertos, y lo mejor de todo, es que ya no había berserkers a los que temerles.

Sin embargo, justo cuando la cosa se iba a poner más ruda e interesante, se escuchó una alarma.

-No puede ser. –musitaron al unísono. Se acomodaron en la cama y prestaron atención a los sonidos que había, y en efecto, era la alarma de invasión, lo cual era extraño, pues en los últimos años no habían tenido sorpresas de ataque tan extraños como esos.

-¿Ahora qué? –preguntó Astrid enojada y cambiándose más rápido de lo que comía Patapez.

-Al parecer nunca tendremos un aniversario normal. –se quejó mientras apretaba su prótesis y terminaba de acomodarse la ropa.

-Mataré a cualquiera que esté en la costa.

Hipo le pasó su capucha a Astrid y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, terminado de vestirse. Tomaron sus armas y salieron de la cabaña, rumbo al establo de ellos. Al salir, los dragones ya los estaban esperando, a sabiendas que irían en ellos hasta la torre de vigilancia.

-Chimuelo, Tormenta, ya saben qué hacer. –dijo Hipo cuando él y Astrid estuvieron encima de sus asombrosos dragones, emprendiendo vuelo.

.

.

La movilización era agitada.

Se veían catapultas preparadas, esperando la indicación de alguno de los jefes.

El sub- comandante de la guarida de Berk, Eret, no dejaba el catalejo. Veía por todo el derredor y sus esperanzas decaían a cada segundo que se avecinaba la flota entera.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la jefa de la armada.

-Astrid, que bueno que llegas, ¿dónde está Hipo? –preguntó Eret, ansioso.

-Fue a revisar la armería. –dijo rápidamente. -¿Quiénes son los visitantes? –preguntó enojada, arrebatándole el catalejo por no responder.

Cuando enfocó el horizonte, ella palideció.

-Una flota. –masculló enojada.

-Es una flota numerosa. –opinó el muchacho.

-Tal vez. Pero tenemos dragones. Ni siquiera Drago nos ha derrotado, y no han lanzado ataques. Le iré a avisar a Hipo, mientras tanto preparen las catacumbas y los refugios en el bosque. –ordenó.

Eret asintió justo antes que de la rubia fuera a buscar a su marido.

.

.

.

No podía creer que cinco minutos antes estaba disfrutando de una noche con Astrid y en un parpadear ya estaba totalmente ocupado en una preparación para salvar a su isla de nueva cuenta.

Notó un dragón volar tras él, no tuvo que adivinar que se trataba de Tormenta.

-Hipo, es una gran armada, pero no sabemos de quién, las banderas vienen en color gris, además que por la noche y la neblina no se aprecian bien.

El castaño ni la volteó a ver, seguía viendo el horizonte desde esa torre de vigilancia.

Ambos notaron que todos estaban en sus posiciones, como jefe de Berk estaría en la primera fila de contraataque.

-Hay que estar listos, pero no podemos adelantarnos. Quizá no son nuestros enemigos.

La rubia le asintió y le sonrió, brindándole confianza.

-Lo haremos juntos. –dijo la voz gruesa detrás de ellos, el mismo Patán.

-Y no nos dejen los refugios, queremos diversión. –comentaron los del Cremallerus, apareciendo también.

Patapez no tuvo que decir nada, con estar allí era suficiente.

-Me he perdido muchas aventuras sin ustedes, creo que debeos iniciar antes de que el Equipo A se meta en esto.

Hipo sonrió agradecido.

-Perfecto, pero antes necesito que revisen los refugios y estén preparados en caso de necesitarse, ya saben que primero los niños y las mujeres, chicas, por favor encárguense de eso. Brutacio, Patán, vayan con Eret hacia las catapultas, quiero a cada quien en la zona de ataque.

Los mencionados asintieron, yendo cada quien a donde se les indicó.

.

.

.

Los refugios habían sido remodelados también, no es que fueran necesarios todo el tiempo, pero sí debían estar funcionales.

Brutilda se fue con Cizalladura y Heather, porque su dragón iría con su hermano, ayudó en lo que Astrid encargó mientras que Heather traía las armas para proteger los resguardos también, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para las muchachas que ella se estaba cansando con mucha rapidez.

-¿te sientes bien, Tilda? –preguntó Astrid, preocupada por su amiga.

La rubia desvió la mirada, lo cual llamó más la atención de ellas. Astrid la miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar lo que ocurría.

La gemela se mordió el labio.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, ciento por ciento de perfección. –sobreactuó.

Heather y Astrid se miraron, incluso las dragonas, no creyendo nada de lo que habían dicho.

-Por favor, suéltalo. –dijeron al unísono.

-No hay tiempo que perder y si te sientes mal, te quedas en el refugio, que hará mucha falta para coordinar, Hipo y yo confiamos en ti para que cuides todo y aunque nos has fallado sé que cuando te enfocas en algo, puedes…

La jefa no pudo seguir hablando porque Brutilda decidió interrumpirla.

-Estoy embarazada.

Esa información le cayó de sorpresa a todos. Patan y Brutilda se habían casado apenas un par de meses atrás. Heather se llevó las manos a la boca y saltó de emoción.

-¡Felicidades! –la abrazó con efusividad.

Astrid apretó el hacha con algo de furia en su interior. Tocó su vacío vientre y mordió sus labios, mentiría si dijera que no estaba inmensamente llena de celos.

-¿E… estás segura? –preguntó en voz queda.

La rubia asintió tímida.

-Aun no le he dicho a Patán, ni a mi familia, pero sí. Gylda me lo dijo ayer, después de revisarme.

Heather estaba muy contenta, así que la abrazó de nuevo.

-Debes cuidarte mucho, será mejor que te quedas aquí. ¿No crees, Astrid? –preguntó, volteando a verla.

La jefa no sabía que decir, estaba feliz por ella, quizá un bebé es lo que necesitaba para estar más centrada en las cosas de casa, y no hacer boberías, pero no podía contener el enojo que sentía hacia ella misma.

-¿No tomaste el té que te dije? –preguntó enojada.

La sonrisa de Brutilda desapareció.

-Astrid. –recriminó Heather.

La rubia estaba afectada. Si su bebé hubiese nacido sería mayor que el de Brutilda, tendría dos años y sin duda serían muy felices todos en Berk. Pero no podía aceptar que todas las cosas que ella quería para sí las estuviese viviendo su amiga. Desechó esa idea de inmediato, no podía enojarse con Brutilda, ella sabía a la perfección la inestable y emocional que una embarazada podía ponerse, y haría lo posible porque el bebé (o los bebés) de ella estuviesen bien.

-Pues, lo tomé un par de semanas pero… la verdad es algo latoso y…

Thorson no alcanzó a dar su explicación porque la jefa la abrazó, y ese abrazo le regresó la seguridad.

-Por favor, cuídate mucho, Tilda. –le dijo con voz entrecortada, fue allí cuando Heather y la del Cremallerus recordaron que Astrid había perdido un bebé.

-Lo haré. –sonrió, separándose de ella.

Las chicas se miraron, aunque tuvieran diferencias, siempre estarían allí para apoyarse una a la otra.

-Bueno, a defender Berk. –animó Heather, montando a Cizalladura.

En ese momento se vieron tres flechas de lumbre que resplandecieron en el cielo.

-¿Qué es esa señal? No la recuerdo. –comentó la castaña.

De hecho, nadie conocía esa señal, sólo tres personas y tres dragones.

-Hipo. Quiere que vaya con él. –comentó Astrid, subiendo a la montura de su Nadder. –Es mi señal, ustedes quédense aquí. Mandaré por ustedes en caso de ser necesario, sino, les pediré que cuiden a los niños, seguramente mi tía y Valka vendrán con ellos.

Las amigas asintieron mientras veían a su jefe iniciar el vuelo hasta donde la llamaban.

.

.

.

-Le mandé esa señal, Astrid no tardará en venir. –dijo Valka a su hijo.

El castaño asintió un poco más relajado.

-Al menos le diremos que no es un ataque. –musitó en voz baja.

Efectivamente, no se trataba de un ataque, era peor, era un aviso que próximamente habría uno, justo como en cada isla del archipiélago había ocurrido uno durante esa semana.

-Siempre es un gusto verle, reina Karena. –expresó Eret, galante como siempre. –Pero no en la madrugada y con una flota que es más temible que todos los piratas que he visto.

La castaña bajó la mirada mientras bajaba de su Skrill.

-Lamento la mala interpretación de nuestro arribo, jefe Hiccup. Pero me temo que nuestra improvisada visita no trae buenas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Bocón, al lado de Hipo como siempre.

Karena tragó saliva, miró hacia el horizonte ordenó sus ideas rápidamente.

-Drago. Está destruyendo, sitiando y asediando todas las islas del archipiélago. Su flota sobrepasa todas aun las armadas de Berkser y Berk juntas. Tiene dragones de su lado. Hipo, va hacia Escalofrío, Berserk y por último, viene hacia Berk.

Esa información fue devastadora. Todos empezaron a alterarse, empezando por él.

-Lucharemos contra él, y ganaremos, como siempre. –aseguró con voz fuerte para que todos le escucharan. –Tenemos aliados, tenemos dragones y somos la potencia más temible en Luk Tuk, podemos con esto, además, tenemos a los berserkers de nuestro lado.

Los hooligans empezaron a tranquilizarse y recordar que tenían muchas cosas a su favor.

Karena sonrió con algo de amargura.

-Por eso estoy aquí. No podemos ayudarlos. No hay alianza entre nosotros.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir. Dejé varado un poco este fic para darle continuidad a otros, pero les garantizo que no lo dejaré.

Gracias por sus favoritos, comentarios, y lealtad a este fic y a mi. La verdad quería terminar este fic el día de hoy, pero me fue imposible.

Como dice el título, no se confíen, aun hay sorpresas y… ¿Brutilda embarazada? ¿Se lo esperaban?

**Gracias por leer**

**gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos y los que no lo hacen**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **14 de febrero de 2016


	26. Quiero ver que seas valiente (I)

.

.

Hasta este capi había llamado a Hipo: Hipo, y usado los nombres en la traducción, pero a partir de este momento usare los nombres en su versión original.

.

.

**Capítulo 26:** Quiero ver que seas valiente (I)

"_Es mucho más fácil ser valiente cuando no tienes alternativa"._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_._**–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Todos los jinetes y los ayudantes del jefe hicieron un gran trabajo al calmar y sosegar a todos los aldeanos, pues en menos de media hora consiguieron que se marcharan a sus casas, claro que a excepción del gabinete de administración de Hiccup.

La reina de Berserk pasó al Gran Salón, junto con su dama de compañía. Esperaban que todo siguiese mejor con un buen tarro de hidromiel, o bien, de leche de yak.

-Me da gusto verlas. –comentó Astrid, refiriéndose a Karena y Sotma.

-Igual a nosotras, y en serio lamento mucho haber venido en medio de la noche, pero no podíamos hacerlo de otra manera, Drago no viaja de noche, no queríamos toparnos.

-¿Y por qué no viniste en tu dragón? Todos sabemos que los dragones son más rápidos. –opinó Tuffnut, como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-Pronto migraran para realizar sus nidos, así que no quería incomodarlos, además que están protegiendo Berserk. –informó Karena, agradeciendo las atenciones.

Los chicos guardaron silencio, mientras el consejo de Berk tomaba asiento en esa mesa.

-Reina Karena, agradeceríamos que nos dijera la situación que la ha traído hasta Berk. –solicitó Gobber.

La lady asintió y le solicitó a uno de sus hombres que le pasaran un bolso de cuero.

Respiró hondo y se dedicó a explicar.

-El rey Axel fue a Berserk hace un par de días. Se encontró estos documentos en el archivo del archipiélago. –le extendió los viejos pergaminos a Hiccup y a Astrid. –Son de Bog Burglar.

Cuando dijo eso, la mirada de la rubia se iluminó. Sujetó dicho papel con mucha más veneración y trató de entender la relación que tenía con ella.

-Es el tratado de la sugerencia del matrimonio de Astrid y Dagur. –informó, cautelosa de que eso abriera viejas heridas.

-¿De nuevo con lo mismo?, sabemos que… que fue anulado, además, que Dagur lo modificó y… no tiene validez. –sentenció Hiccup, aturdido por ver esos documentos de los que casi no se acordaba.

-Así es. No se solicita una unión específica en ese documento, pero en este, el que Axel me dio, está firmado por Bertha y Erick, así como por mis padres, donde dice de alguna forma, los Burglars deben de pagar la protección y apoyo que se les dio. –mostró el siguiente pergamino.

-Pero ya no existe esa tribu. –opinó Valka, conocedora de la historia.

-En parte es cierto, no existe la isla, pero mientras exista un sobreviviente, ese vikingo debe pagar. Dagur hizo pagar a los burglars como esclavos, pero…

-Un esclavo no puede pagar deudas a menos que sea libre. –masculló Hiccup, infiriendo a dónde iba esa plática.

Karena asintió.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con la alianza que se hizo, la que hicimos nosotros cuando ascendiste al trono? –preguntó Astrid, confundida, pero conociendo en el interior lo que podía significar.

-Que Berk no permite que la alianza se unifique entre los Burglars y los Berserkers. –finalizó Karena dando un largo suspiro. –Y por lo tanto, Berk es un enemigo para nosotros, aunque no lo vea así.

Hiccup y Astrid se miraron dudosos.

-¿De qué manera propones solucionarlo? En mis planes no está librar una batalla y menos ahora.

Karena se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, seguida de Sotma.

-Comenté con Axel que no tenía intención de finiquitar este acuerdo, pero nada de eso resulta, él está al tanto de lo que sucede en todo el archipiélago y ya sabes que él no ve muy bien que tengamos dragones, de hecho aunque muchas islas no ven mal el entrenamiento de ellos, no han cambiado su modo de vivir, no los atacan, pero no los adoptan.

Los berkianos suspiraron, comprendiendo lo que la chica quería decir.

-Sí, lo sé. Axel me lo ha dicho. –siguió, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa.

Karena se detuvo, miró a sus hombres y con la mirada les ordenó que se salieran.

Una vez que hubo menos gente en el Gran Salón, Karena se dispuso a hablar lo que ocurría.

-Chicos, esto es serio. Axel comentó que si ustedes sigue impidiendo esta alianza levantará un acta en la que te desconoce como jefe legítimo de Berk, y ya sabes lo que puede suceder, cualquiera podría pelear por el trono de Berk.

Hiccup y el resto de los presentes se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. Axel ha cambiado mucho, la última vez que lo vi, no sé, era diferente era como… como si fuera otro.

-O como si lo estuvieran amenazando. –dedujo Astrid, pues ese hombre también era perseguidor de la paz.

Valka se puso de pie, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo.

-Amenaza o no, debemos hacer algo. ¿De qué alianza quieres hablar? –preguntó Valka, alarmada por la información que acababa de recibir.

Karena sonrió amargamente.

-El consejo de Luk Tuk no accedió a otra cosa que no sea un acuerdo nupcial. –comentó triste.

-¿Y quién debe casarse? –preguntó Astrid, temerosa de volver a vivir las experiencias de dos años y medio atrás.

Karena la volteó a ver, rendida. Siempre había vivido a sombras de su hermano, había sufrido mucho con las decisiones que había tomado. Le había costado mucho llegar a ser lo que era, pero seguía teniendo miedo, seguía con temor a explotar todo lo que ella podía ser.

Suspiró rendida.

-Yo. A mí también me desconocería como reina de Berserk porque no estoy casada. El acuerdo menciona que se sugiere una alianza o pago. –siguió la reina.

-Pero… Karena. Eso no, nadie debe casarse sin amor. –reprochó Valka, tratando de que cambiara de opinión.

-Sabemos que no todos corremos con esa suerte. Pero si con este casamiento logro mantener mi reino, y también el de ustedes en buenas manos, en ese caso no será un sacrificio en vano.

Hiccup la miró con admiración, justo como miró a su esposa cuando se fue con Dagur años atrás.

-¿Y con quién? –preguntó Fishlegs, aventurándose a cuestionar.

-Pues, obviamente debe ser un burglar. –simplificó Karena.

-Un burglar que no haya sido esclavo en Berserk. –puntualizó Sotma, preocupada por su amiga.

-Y que sea de una buena familia burglar. –agregó Valka, pues conocía el protocolo de matrimonios arreglados.

Todos suspiraban, pensando en un hombre que desempeñara el papel correcto, hasta que una persona, sentada en las sombras se acercó.

-Creo que ya sé quién cumple con tus requisitos. –comentó Heather a su única y legitima hermana.

.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas de discusión en el Gran Salón, los miembros del gabinete se marcharon a sus casas, a tratar de descansar las pocas horas que quedaban de oscuridad antes de que amaneciera.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que Karena hará. –opinó Astrid mientras se quitaba las botas de sus pies, sentada en la cama. –Nadie debe casarse sin amor.

Hiccup, quien debido al agotamiento mental que se había recostado casi inmediatamente después de llegar a su recamara no había dejado de pensar en esas situaciones.

-Lo sé. –se sentó para colocarse detrás de Astrid y abrazarla por la espalda. -Pero me da gusto que yo sí haya sido un jefe que corrió con la suerte de casarse con el único amor de su vida.

La rubia sonrió mientras él le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-¿Toothless? –preguntó divertida.

-_Ja, ja_. ¡Qué graciosa! –comentó estrujándola un poco más, dándole un tierno besito en su cuello.

Esa simple y casta caricia fue suficiente para iniciar una cadena de sensaciones que sólo era capaz de vivir con Hiccup.

Sujetó la mano de él y la llevó a sus labios. La besó tenuemente, incitando también a Hiccup.

-Mi lady… -dejó que Astrid besara su mano derecha, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su rostro. –Dejamos pendiente algo antes de ir a atender a los invitados, ¿recuerdas? –susurró cerca de su oído.

Un destello de emoción brilló en la azul mirada de Astrid. Se levantó y se giró por completo, hasta estar de frente a Hiccup. Lo lanzó juguetonamente contra la cama y se colocó de nuevo sobre él.

-Sí, creo que estábamos justo aquí. –dijo antes de besar sus labios.

Hiccup sonrió feliz, bruscamente cambió de posición con ella.

-Te amo, Astrid.

-Y yo te amo, Haddock. –sinceró, antes de besarse nuevamente.

.

.

.

Astrid e Hiccup trataban de reanudar lo que habían dejado pendiente en la habitación, cuando escucharon un maldito llamado a la puerta.  
Hiccup se separó un poco de los labios que apenas tenía unos minutos de intentar devorar. Respiraban con dificultad, se miraron a los ojos, tratando de buscar una respuesta en los ojos del otro.  
-Que se canse el que está en la puerta. -murmuró, volviendo atacar el cuello de Astrid.

La rubia amplificó su sonrisa por la actitud que tomaba su esposo.  
-Sí, no creo que sea importante... Karena y los berserkers... ah... ya se… fueron.  
El castaño empezaba a acariciar la pierna de Astrid cuando los golpes dejaron de escucharse en su lugar sonó la puerta de la casa abrirse.  
-Maldición, por lo visto un jefe no puede disfrutar de su esposa. -masculló Hiccup, colocándose la camisa de nuevo, afortunadamente no tardó en arreglarse porque seguía con sus pantalones.  
La rubia estaba más que furiosa, pero entendía las responsabilidades de ser jefe, sólo se puso los mallones y siguió a Hiccup por las escaleras.  
Bajaron juntos y se sorprendieron al ver a la gemela de Tuffnut completamente desconsolada, tocándose el vientre con preocupación.  
-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Astrid preguntó, desconcertada por verla allí y en ese estado.  
-Snotlout. -susurró, volteando a verlos.  
-¿Qué hay con él? -preguntó desconcertado el jefe.

La rubia los miró con culpa, sorbió su nariz y se limpió los mocos con un pañuelo que tomó de su casa.  
-Siento por interrumpir... se oyen sus gemidos hasta afuera... -los jefes se ruborizaron como nunca. -Pero mi… mi hermano ya estaba dormido y no sé a dónde más ir... Astrid... él no quiere a nuestro bebé.  
La vikinga se acercó a su amiga y le tocó el hombro.

Hiccup se sorprendió un poco porque no tenía idea que la rubia estaba embarazada, encendió las velas y le puso un poco de leña al fogón de la cabaña para calentarse un poco.

-No creo, a lo mejor es una broma... ya lo conoces. –intentó hacerle reflexionar, pero la gemela negó con fuerza y desdicha por recordar cada palabra.

-No, mira... esto pasó...

.

_Ya tenían rato en la casa, Ruffnut estaba algo nerviosa por la manera en decirle lo que había descubierto un par de días atrás. Se acarició el vientre y consideró que le hacía falta comprar más ropa o tela para hacerse nueva, pues seguramente su panza iba a crecer considerablemente, pero eso no era lo más importante en ese momento. Tenía que dar la gran e increíble maravilla._

_Nunca se había imaginado que podría casarse, y después de haberlo hecho, no pensó que sería bendecida con la dicha de ser mamá. ¿Sería buena madre? ¿Sabría cuidar a su hijo?_

_Esperaba que no fuera más difícil que de lo que era cuidar a un dragón, pero en fin, tomó aire y miró a Snotlout.__  
__El chico la miraba divertido. Ser su esposo era una sorpresa diaria, jamás se aburría, pero estaba impaciente por lo que le iba a decir.__  
__-Ya dime, valquiria... ¿qué te tiene así? -preguntó, animándola, pues sabía a la perfección que algo le ocurría.__  
__La rubia se tocó el vientre que seguía plano, pero no por mucho._

_-Es que… la verdad._

_-Ya sé, ya sé, soy muy guapo y aún dudas que te ame, ¿no es así? –preguntó, besando sus músculos, pero fingiendo egoísmo. __  
__-Idiota... _

_-Anda, dime lo que pasó._

_La chica suspiró feliz y nerviosa._

_-No ha pasado nada, en realidad está pasando. -le tomó las manos y las sobrepuso en su abdomen, colocando sus manos sobre las de él. Volvió a respirar y por fin dijo lo que tenía que decir. -Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un hijo._

_Cerró los ojos, esperando que Snotlout saltara de felicidad o gritara por la sorpresa, pero no fue así.__  
__El chico se puso pálido, respingando, se aceleró su respiración.__  
__-¿Qué? -contestó, molesto, alejó las manos de dónde su esposa las había colocado.__  
__-Lo que oyes. Vamos a tener un hijo, o quizá dos, ya sabes con eso de que lo bueno viene doble. -sonrió mientras decía, pero al terminar se dio cuenta de la sonrisa sólo era de parte de ella. -¿Sorprendido?__  
__El chico no dijo nada, se puso serio y molesto._

_-¿Es una broma?_

_-No, claro que no. No jugaría con algo así, además no es el día de Loki. Las comadronas me lo dijeron ayer._

_-¿Y no se te ocurrió cuidarte?_

_-¿Qué dices?, Tonto, estamos hablando de tu hijo. Cualquier vikingo daría lo que fuera por un hijo._

_El hombre comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.__  
__-Ruffnut, no quiero un hijo. No estamos preparados para eso. –espetó con enojo.__  
__La rubia se sintió desmayar. Todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. -Sé que no lo teníamos planeado, al menos no tan pronto, pero... es una bendición, ¿no crees? -intentó hacerle entender, pero por la mirada de él, todo parecía en vano.__  
__-Ay, por favor. A penas y nos casamos hace dos lunas. Un bebé llora, hace caca, vuelve a llorar y hace más caca, además ya no podríamos salir a competir en carreras de dragones por la panza que tendrás. Ya te dije, no lo quiero. Deshazte de esa cosa.__ –hizo un ademán despreciativo cuando habló.__  
__La rubia no creía lo que decía.__  
__-¿Es en serio? -preguntó casi con el corazón roto. -¿Y el amor? ¿Y nosotros? No seremos siempre nosotros nada más.__  
__El jinete asintió, dando la espalda y caminando rumbo a su habitación.__  
__-No me hagas repetirlo.__  
__Ruffnut se enojó, tomó un tarro de hidromiel que habían bebido durante la cena, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza y se fue a buscar a su hermano, que parecía dormido, así que optó por correr a la casa de Hiccup y Astrid.__  
__._

_._

_._

_._

_Tuffnut y Snotlout estaban en el comedor. Por más que intentaron, los gemelos no podían vivir separados, pero afortunadamente llegaron a un acuerdo, ellos vivían en la choza y Tuffnut, a petición e insistencia de él mismo, solicitó vivir en el sótano junto a los desechos y túneles de Berk._

_Estaba medio dormido, tenía su casco encima y trataba de pensar en a linda chica que acompañaba a Karena, Sotma se llamaba, ni siquiera tenía idea que Fishlegs había estado enamorado de ella en esos dos años desde la última vez que convivieron con ella, a excepción de los tratados, pero no era para verla siempre. También pensó en todo lo que Karena había dicho. Sin duda había sido valiente, enfrentó sus miedos de convertirse en jefa, delegando a Dagur cuando tuvo que hacerlo y ahora se casaría con un hombre que casi no conocía con tal de proteger su isla._

_Al parecer todo en el archipiélago estaba cambiando, y para ser sincero no le agradaban los cambios. Ver a su hermana casarse fue de las cosas más difíciles que le tocó vivir, eso y que se estrellara un huevo que su gallina puso, esas dos cosas casi lo mataban. Y ahora, habría otro cambio en su vida. _

_-Menos mal avisé a Snotlout de lo que mi hermana iba a hacer. –comentó a punto de dormir._

_Escuchó un par de ruidos en su sótano, pero no les prestó atención, seguramente era su consanguínea que le iba a contar que estaba embarazada, pero él como era muy "inteligentudo" no batalló en darse cuenta, eso y también que la espió cuando fue con las comadronas a que la checaran._

_-Hermano… -escuchó un susurró, pero se hizo el dormido, o mejor dicho el muerto._

_Cuando notó que ya nadie le iba a ayudar en un problema que acababa de empezar con Snotlout, decidió ir a otro lugar, donde le apoyaran, y nada mejor que el jefe de Berk._

_Le pareció extraño, y como su instinto empático había empezado a desarrollarse fue a ver lo que pasaba. Subió hasta el recibidor de su casa y vio a Snotlout tirado en el piso._

_-No, no…!no! –exclamó, aventándose contra él._

_El castaño se levantó de inmediato antes de que él empezara a darle respiración de boca a boca, pero para su sorpresa no se refería a eso._

_-Mi tarro favorito, lo tengo desde hace tres días… no, ¿por qué Thor? ¿Por qué? –preguntó, de rodillas._

_Snotlout sólo rodó sus ojos, sobándose la cabeza. _

_-Tu hermana me pegó por qué no caí en su broma. –se enojó._

_-¿Qué broma? –preguntó inocentemente el rubio tratando de juntar desesperadamente los pedazos de madera de ese tarro._

_-Pues la que ella estaba embarazada. –respondió como si fuera obvio._

_En ese momento, Tuffnut entendió que no había sido una buena broma decirle a su cuñado que Ruffnut iba a jugarle una broma._

_-¿Dónde está ella? ¿En su habitación?_

_El castaño se rio. –Claro que no, se fue, está enojada porque soy muy inteligente para caer en esa Lokibroma._

_El rubio se levantó y se llevó las manos a sus mejillas._

_-Hermano postizo… no era una broma. Mi hermana sí está embarazada._

_Snotlout jamás se sintió tan culpable como en ese momento._

_No pensó nada y salió a buscarla, no sin antes darle un golpe a su cuñado y romper la mesa por el enojo que tenía._

_._

_._

_._

Hiccup no podía creer lo que su amiga le decía.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, intentando aceptar lo que Snotlout creía de todo. No entendía porqué abía actuado así.

-No creo eso, hace poco me dijo que quería un hijo. –recordó el jefe.

-Pues el muy idiota cambió de idea. –se quedó Ruffnut, sentándose de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, o eso le puede perjudicar a tu bebé. –Astrid intentó hacerle recapacitar, pues sabía que las primeras semanas de encargo eran fundamentales para que el bebé se desarrollara bien y fuera fuerte.

La rubia asintió mucho para después echarse a llorar de nuevo. –Me voy a divorciar e él. Me iré lejos y jamás sabrá nada de mí. Por eso vine quiero que también firmen mi divorcio y lo hagan público.

Los jefes se miraron, era obvio que los jefes finiquitaban los divorcios en Berk, pero les parecía una idea precipitada.

-Iré a buscar a Snotlout, tiene que explicar lo que sucede.

-No, no lo quiero ver. –chillo de nuevo tapando su cara.

Astrid intentó tranquilizarla dándole un té, mientras que le daba una mirada a Hiccup para que saliera a buscar al causante de tantos problemas, así que se marchó despacio. Abrió la puerta, esperando que no rechinara como ocurría siempre pero se encontró a Fishlegs, Heather, Tuffnut y Snotlout agitados por correr.

-¿Mi hermana está aquí? –preguntó el gemelo, entrando.

-¡Tuff! –susurró conmovida la chica.

-Valquiria… -murmuró Snotlout, entrando a la casa, empujando a su cuñado para un lado.

Astrid lo amenazó con un tenedor que estaba en la mesa.

-Ya no le hagas daño, hombre sin corazón. –amenazó la jefa.

-No es lo que parece, y lastimarme con un tenedor no evitará que le diga a mi esposa lo mucho que la amo y que deseo este hijo. –la señaló.

La embarazada dejó de sollozar y levantó su mirada. -¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Lo que escuchas, todo fue un malentendido. –habló con voz suave y tranquila.

-¿Te atreviste a bromear con tu hijo? –preguntó ofendida, Astrid.

-No, no sabía que era cierto, pensé que tú hacías una broma. –afirmó el castaño, dirigiéndose a su esposa.

-Ni Loki haría eso. –se defendió Ruffnut.

-Lo sé, lo sé… es sólo que… tu hermano me dijo que me harías una broma, por eso dije lo que dije, no porque lo crea ni porque quiera que no tengas a nuestro bebé.

-¿Es cierto eso Tuff? –preguntó su gemela, algo esperanzada, aunque sus palabras seguían taladrando sus oídos y su corazón.

-Así es mi querida, estimada y especial hermana… me pareció gracioso, decir que harías una broma diciendo estar embarazada, no sabía que lo estabas, por eso hablé de más… ¿podrías perdonarme?

La rubia se sonó la nariz con un pañuelo que Astrid le dio, seguramente la jefa quemaría ese trapo.

-Claro hermano… a ti siempre te perdonaré, no importa lo que hagas. –comentó yendo hasta sus brazos.

Los chicos suspiraron por entender que había sido la razón por la que Snotlout dijo todas esas cosas.

-¿Todo bien, princesa? –preguntó el esposo de ella.

Tuff se separó de su hermano, se acercó a su esposo, le dirigió una mirada a Astrid quién entendió el mensaje y de espaldas a él, le propinó un golpe en la nuca.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué fue eso? –preguntó sobándose el lugar lastimado.

-Por haber sido estúpido. –respondió Astrid. –Y porque hace mucho que no te golpeaba.

Thrson también sonrió, feliz, de momento por no tener que irse de esa vida que la hacía inmensamente feliz, se acercó y le dio un beso al chico.

-Vas a ser papá. –susurró Ruffnut dejándose abrazar por él.

-Y tú mamá… es increíble.

Los presentes sonrieron por la ternura que se respiraba, aún era algo extraño ver a esos dos en plan de casados, pero así era el amor, eso era lo que lo volvía maravilloso.

-Genial, seré tío de una cría humana. –celebró el del Cremallerus. -¿Cuándo pones el huevo?

Seis miradas los acusaron de importuno y tonto.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos se marcharon a sus casas.

-No entiendo qué hacían Fishlegs y Heather despiertos.

Astrid no dijo nada mientras se ponía su ropa de dormir por tercera vez en esa madrugada al igual que su esposo; obviamente no diría que su mejor amiga había estado secretamente enamorada del inteligente vikingo, era algo que no le correspondía. Ella le pidió disculpas por confundirse y creer que en su momento consideró a Hiccup como un enamoramiento pero Astrid alegó que no tenía nada qué perdonar.

-Creo que a Fishlegs le tocaba la guardia, quizá ella se quedó a acompañarlo, o guio a Karena hasta legar a la isla.

-Sí, es probable.

Astrid se recostó en la cama, ese suave, cálido y nuevo lecho que no habían podido estrenar debidamente.

Hiccup abrazó a Astrid por debajo de las mantas.

-Muchas gracias por estos tres años a tu lado, en realidad por estos dos que, desde que regresaste de Berserk.

La rubia se apegó más a él.

-Gracias a ti también. Me haces muy feliz.

-Y tú a mí.

No faltó más, por fin se besaron y dieron lugar a caricias, abrazos suspiros y palabras que no sólo completaron esa inauguración de la cama y celebración de aniversario como era debido, sino que también se demostraron nuevamente todo el amor que se tenían mutuamente.

.

.

.

Karena llegó a Berserk.

No había novedad, estaba en calma y todo seguía tal cual lo dejó.

-Bienvenida de regreso, majestad. –la recibió uno de los guardias. –Nada nuevo que reportar.

La castaña se alegró.

Tras dar unas cuantas indicaciones regresó a sus aposentos y se tendió en la cama después de que se cambiara.

-Norberto, por favor bendice la unión que tendré con ese burglar. –pidió en susurros cuando terminó de apagar una vela. –No creí que escogieran a ese hombre para establecer ese acuerdo, pero si logro mantener la paz y el nombre de dos islas en alto, valdrá la pena.

Empezó a dormitar, sin querer, susurrando el nombre del burglar que tendría que desposar.

-Eret Eretson…

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir.

Gracias por sus favoritos, comentarios, y lealtad a este fic y a mi. La verdad quería terminar este fic el día de hoy, pero me fue imposible.

¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Creyeron eso de Snotlout?

Supongo también que imaginaron algo de Eret, pues sí, él es el único hombre que cumple con los requisitos que Axel puso, ¿quién lo amenazará? Supongo que ya saben el que anda detrás de todo esto.

Fui cruel con Hiccup y Astrid jeje, pero al final celebraron su noche como debieron (XD)

**Gracias por leer**

**gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos, favoritos y todos los que les gusta la historia**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **8 de marzo de 2016 (día internacional de la mujer)


	27. Quiero ver que seas valiente II

Hello gente bonita y guapa, espero que estén bien.

Pues les digo que estuve enferma, internada y muuuy mal de salud, gracias a Dios estoy mucho mejor y ese tiempo en el hospital me ayudó a pensar nuevas y mejores ideas para hacerlos sufrir, digo reír.

También aprovecho para decirles que estoy muy emocionada por la nueva temporada de Game of Thrones y por tal motivo, pondré algunas frases que me gustan, que son cliché y tal vez sean medio divertidas.

A propósito, prepárense para odiar a una mujer (llamada Annek), ella es la culpable de todo.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 27:** Quiero ver que seas valiente (II)

"_Es mucho más fácil ser valiente cuando no tienes alternativa"._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón_.___**–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Despertar así era un hábito asombroso.

No es que fuera _así_ todas las noches, pero sí era increíble dormir al lado de Hiccup y mucho más estando en sus brazos.

El sol aún no salía por el horizonte, pero ella siempre despertaba antes de que amaneciera por completo, aunque en realidad en esa noche no había dormido.

Se enderezó y tapó su desnudo cuerpo, sin embargo, sintió que la jalaron hasta quedar de nuevo acostada.

-¿Te levantas sin decirme buenos días? –murmuró en su cuello, abrazándola por detrás. Hiccup rodeó sus brazos en su cintura, la estrechó y apegó su torso a la espalda de ella.

Astrid rio un poquito, amaba que él hiciera eso.

-Buenos días, jefe. ¿Cómo amaneció? –dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-Mucho mejor que otras veces, aunque… bien sabes que no tuve tiempo de dormir, a pesar de que estuve muy cómodo. –susurró empezando a besar su cuello.

-Me imagino, debe ser la cama de plumas. –recordó, volteándose para quedar frente a él. –Tenías razón, es muy agradable.

Hiccup se sonrojó, se mordió el labio y acercó su rostro al de su amada. –Creo que amanecí bien porque desperté al lado de la mujer más hermosa que existe en el archipiélago.

La rubia no dijo más porque se dispuso a saborear esos labios que sólo eran suyos. El castaño, nada tardo, se posicionó sobre la rubia para empezar a besar su cuello desde otro ángulo.

-Si sabes que… no tardan en venir a buscarte… ¿verdad? –recordó Astrid, tratando de parar, pero en ese momento que podía.

-Ni aunque entre Fishlegs estaré dispuesto a detenerme.

La mujer sonrió divertida. –Lo que tú digas, tú eres el jefe.

EL castaño mostró una sonrisa orgullosa.

Le dio un último beso en sus labios y se hizo a un lado, después de todo habían dado bastante guerra durante la noche anterior. Se enderezaron y empezaron a prepararse para otro día en Berk, o mejor dicho, para la celebración de su tercer aniversario.

-¿Qué quieres de desayunar? –preguntó Hiccup mientras acercaba su prótesis y se la ponía para después empezar a vestirse.

La rubia se levantó también, buscó a gatas sus ropas y se las puso con algo de pereza.

-Creí que me tocaba hacer el desayuno esta vez. –comentó cuando empezó a trenzar su cabello y acomodarse el flequillo frente a un espejo que tenían allí, regalo de bodas hace años.

El castaño abrió los ojos, su trampa no había funcionado. La verdad es que no quería comer pan quemado remojado en huevo crudo de nuevo.

-_Hoy no. _E_s_ que te quiero consentir, ¿me dejas hacerte algo de comer? –razonó Hiccup, tratando de sonar convincente.

Astrid sonrió encantada.

-Lo que usted diga, jefe.

Sí, Astrid era feliz, Hiccup hacía un trabajo asombroso como jefe y como esposo, así que ella también se propuso lo mismo, ella también le haría feliz y sabía que una de esas razones para que fuera feliz era dándole un heredero, desde ese día, dejaría de tomar el té anticonceptivo.

.

.

.

Eret estaba dando vueltas por todo el derredor de la explanada principal de Berk, miraba al suelo y después al cielo. Esperaba que Heather se despertara pronto, pero ella había llegado muy tarde y no había podido hablar con su hermana adoptiva.

Recordó lo que había sucedido anoche, en dos días llegaría Axel con toda la tribu Berserker y él sería voluntario para casarse con Karena, la hermana de su hermanastra ¿eso contaba como incesto?

¿Lo obligaban?

¿Era un pretexto para estar la chica que le había vuelto loco desde que lo golpeó dos años atrás?

En cada pregunta había menos respuestas y más cuestionamientos.

No sabía qué más decidir, pero lo que sí era claro es que Karena era una mujer excepcional y que quería estar con ella, aunque eso implicaría ser el jefe de la tribu más fiera de todo Luk Tuk… se detuvo de abrupto, no se había detenido a pensar en esa situación. Una cosa era casarse, pero otra muy diferente era tomar la responsabilidad como consorte de toda una isla.

Recordó con dolor cuando los Bog Burglar lo propusieron cuando era joven. Le habían dicho que sería el jefe. Peleó con sus padres, tomó un galeón y a un par de compañeros, después… se escapó de todo. Terminó varado en un glaciar, Drago lo encontró, inició la deuda con él y finalmente nunca pudo terminar de pagarla. El manco le dio un barco y él tuvo que hacer lo único que sabía hacer bien: cazar dragones, lo demás ya era historia que no quería recordar.

Caminar no hacía bien, así que montó a Skullcrusher y sobrevoló la zona de Berk esperando que su mente se distrajera un poco.

Desde las alturas se sentía como un espía, logró ver a Hiccup y a Astrid saliendo de la choza en camino hacia el establo, se veían felices, de seguro estaban así por su aniversario, ahora que recordaba debía ir a la celebración en el Gran Salón, tal vez sería bueno hablar con ellos, así que bajó hasta aterrizar a su lado.

-Buenos días, Eret. –saludó Hiccup mientras acariciaba a su cuernatronante.

-Buenos días, jefecitos. –saludó algo nervioso, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los chicos y frotándose las manos.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó Astrid, curiosa.

-No, nada, todo está perfecto, sólo tengo frío, será porque _el invierno se acerca_; pero sí quería hablar con el jefe de Berk, es sobre un camino que un par de dragones revoltosos destruyeron anoche.

-¿No fueron los gemelos y Snotlout? -preguntó Astrid, arqueando una ceja.

-No, yo vi cuando fueron los dragones. –mintió.

-En ese caso vamos. –dijo Astrid, llamando a Stromfly para montarla de una vez.

Eret se alarmó, pero inventó rápidamente otra mentira.

-También venía a decir que Heather quiere hablar contigo, Astrid. Me dijo que te espera en nuestra cabaña.

-Qué raro, bueno… ¿podrán ir solos? –preguntó la rubia.

-Claro, mi lady. Ve con Heather y cuando puedas nos alcanzas. –le dijo Hiccup mientras ambos compartían una sonrisa cómplice.

El jefe montó a su dragón y siguió a Eret, pero el mencionado ni se movió.

-Si no quieres venir dime dónde es el problema. –pidió Hiccup.

Eret se bajó de su dragón. –No hay ningún problema, no que yo sepa. –confesó incómodo.

-¿Entonces?

El castaño empezó a divagar.

Hiccup se fastidió, así que lo miró con algo de amenaza. -De acuerdo hijo de Eret, suéltalo.

El muchacho fornido respiro con algo de dificultad y trato de ordenar sus palabras, miró a su amigo y le sonrío con nerviosismo.

-Es acerca del casamiento, sé que soy un Bog Burglar, y que es necesario que alguien de nosotros se case con Karena, pero tampoco puedo evitar sentirme muy mal porque la estén obligando a esto y en cierta forma a mí también.

-Entiendo si no deseas casarte, ni Astrid ni yo te vamos a obligar a hacerlo, pero no sólo depende de nosotros, también depende de las personas que quedan en tu tribu y de toda la isla de Heather. –trató de hacerle reflexionar.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Eso es lo que hace todo más complicado. Sé cuál es la responsabilidad y se lo que es correcto, pero entre el deber y el sentimiento hay todo un abismo.

-Haz lo que tu corazón dice, Eret. De esa manera es la única forma en la que serás feliz, te lo garantizo.

El burglar sonrió derrotado. –Ese es el problema. Mi corazón sí quiere que me case con ella. –confesó. –Pero aunque me digas loco… quiero algo más, algo que prevalezca, quiero… quiero…

-Una familia. –concluyó Hiccup, pues al ver la mirada de esperanza de Eretson identificó que era la suya también.

El fornido asintió con algo de pena. –Sólo mírame, un ex trampero e independiente hombre con el sueño de cualquier campesino, con deseos de que algo de él prevalezca.

-No es malo. –confesó, dándole una palmada en su espalda. –_Es lo único que queda de nosotros. No tu orgullo personal, no tu honor… sino la familia._

El prometido sonrió más animado. Por primera vez en su vida, Eret abría sus sentimientos a lo que consideraba su amigo.

— Sabes, hace dos años cuando ocurrió todo lo de Astrid y yo te vi con Karena, pensé que te había llegado a gustar, pues fuiste con ella a ayudarla y te quedabas como ido cuando la veías, incluso le ayudaste en sus primeros días como reina y después regresaste, ¿ocurrió algo mientras estabas allá?

-No negaré que estuve a punto de cortejarla en serio, además de hermosa es una mujer demasiado fuerte y eso me volvió loco, pero ella aún sigue pensando en un amor que tuvo tiempo atrás, su corazón está muy herido y me imagino que sigue teniendo miedo a enamorarse. –confesó con pesadez.

Eso era algo nuevo para Hiccup, pero le dio una idea, para que Karena se enamorara, primero debía sanarla.

-Entonces quizá ésa es tu tarea. –simplificó, Eret le prestó atención. -Tú deberás aprender cómo reparar un corazón.

El muchacho lo miró con agradecimiento, sus sentimientos encontrados sólo le decían concluir una sola verdad, que él estaba dispuesto a querer a Karena de la misma manera en la que ella lo impresionó la primera vez que la vio, y que esperaba que ese sentimiento fuera recíproco

Y de esa forma pasaron los días, las semanas y las lunas en que la rápida y curiosa boda entre el elegido de los Bog Burglars y los Berserkers estuvo preparada.

Era una boda bastante prometedora, pues no todos los días se casan dos herederos el trono de una de las islas más temibles e todo Luk Tuk. Llegaron invitaciones a todas las islas del archipiélago y claro está que todos aceptaron la cordial invitación, en especial los jefes de Berk porque serían los padrinos de cierto tema importante, por lo tanto es que todo el arsenal de Berk se fue hacia Berserk.

Escoltaron al nervioso novio y se dispusieron a tratar de armonizar sus últimas horas de soltero.

-Aún te puedes arrepentir. -comentó Tuffnut. -Tienes un dragón y es bastante rápido, para volar lejos de aquí, si quieres yo te cubro. -bromeó fingiendo que nadie lo escuchaba, pero la realidad es que todos los jinetes lo habían escuchado. Eres a pesar de ir nerviosa, si quería casarse y estar a lado de aquella castaña que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

-Creo que en esta ocasión, no voy a huir. -comentó sonriendo y mirando hacia el frente con la certeza de una buena vida por delante, pues esas semanas que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Karena, podía decir con seguridad que estaba enamorado.

Hiccup sonrió ante la felicidad de ver a su amigo esperanzado.

.

.

.

La ceremonia fue de acuerdo a las tradiciones vikingas. Estaba con más lujos y más invitados, pero se sentía la ternura y el nerviosismo de los novios. Cuando terminó la boda, el banquete se disfrutó por todas las personas que fueron, y claro está que se volvieron a encontrar a los jefes de Escalofrío, bueno, en realidad a Fass y a su prometida Janis que contrarían nupcias en los siguientes meses. La chica era de estatura promedio, cabello miel y ojos verdes, aunque por sus manos suaves y tersas se podía decir que ella no era guerrera ni trabajaba en el campo, sino más hogareña.

-Es un honor conocer a tu futura esposa, Fass. –comentó Hiccup, diplomáticamente. –Les aseguro que cuando los dos sean jefes de la isla, Berk seguirá estando allí para ustedes.

-Lo mismo digo de Escalofrío. –comentó el jefe, rodeando por la cintura a su prometida.

-¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? La última vez que hablamos no te veía muchas ganas de casarte. –recordó Astrid.

La muchacha se ruborizó.

-Yo trabajaba como instructora en el centro comunitario, no conocía bien a Fass y menos cuando él fue a inspeccionar las actividades que se hacían allí.

-Además iba de incognito. –mencionó con bribonería. –Iba a inspeccionar…

-Lo regañé por saltarse su turno para la clase, hablamos un poco, le expliqué cómo hacer jarrones de barro y…

-Y en tres minutos me enamoré de ella. –confesó Fass, besándole la mano a la castaña.

La chica le correspondió con amor, a leguas se veía que se querían.

-Me alegro, y me sorprende que hayas aguantado la presión durante dos años de mandar sobre la isla sin ceder a las presiones de casarte. –murmuró Hiccup, haciendo referencia a Axel.

-Ni que lo digas, pero siempre que me presentaban a una chica de sociedad, o heredera a alguna isla, pensaba lo mismo, que si no me enamoraba, nuestro matrimonio no me haría feliz ni tampoco a Escalofrío.

_-Touché_. Excelente respuesta, ya estás aprendiendo a ser jefe. –bromeó el de Berk.

-Sí, la verdad es que tuve suerte de encontrarla. –musitó orgulloso. –Sólo espero que Annek también encuentre al chico que la haga feliz, ella sigue traumada contigo.

Astrid rodó los ojos sólo con recordarla.

-¿Sigue igual de loca? –preguntó directamente, haciendo irritar graciosamente a Hiccup por tanta franqueza.

-Yo creo, más con lo de la boda de Janis y mía, pues se está dando cuenta que ya no es la tercera al trono.

-Supongo, ¿y no le has encontrado marido? –preguntó Astrid, interesada por hacer que esa chica no se interpusiera en su vida nuevamente.

-Tengo algunas ofertas, pero no me gustaría tratarla como objeto.

La jefa de lo que quedaba de la tribu Burglar le sonrió, a pesar de todo, no le gustaba cómo trataban a algunas mujeres,

Siguieron hablando de un par de cosas triviales hasta que se escuchó un par de sonidos de cuernos para avisar que los nuevos jefes estarían por entrar al Gran Salón.

Todos guardaron silencio y se dedicaron a atender el protocolo.

Eret entró portando un casco vikingo, con la capa que usó en la boda y Karena con su vestido berserker y su conocida capa blanca de piel. Se mencionaron un par de acuerdos del archipiélago, mismos que Axel leyó, los jefes firmaron con su puño y letra y después se dedicaron a celebrar su unión ante los demás.

-A nombre de mi esposa y mía, agradecemos su presencia. –habló Eret con voz fuerte y clara, poniéndose en pie. –En especial a los jefes de Berk y su arsenal, ya que sin ustedes, ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron a su moción.

-Y como primer mandato del nuevo gobierno, queremos dar a conocer el proyecto de Embajada. –comentó Karena, levantándose del trono en la tarima. –Queremos aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarles a Heather Deranged I, hermana legítima, princesa de Berserk y nueva embajadora en la isla de Berk. Esta acción sólo contribuirá a mejorar las relaciones entre las tribus de los berkianos y la renaciente tribu burglar.

Heather, que estaba a un lado de ella y abrió los ojos, nunca había sido reconocida como princesa, y ahora, ese honor de reconocerla, presentarla y otorgarle un título le causaba emoción. Estaba por declinar cualquier posición en la que sus "hermanos" le dijeran pero los miró y logró apreciar orgullo y amor hacia ella, quizá era la hora de ser _valiente. Después de todo, cuando tienes miedo es la única oportunidad de ser valiente._

Todos los presentes aplaudieron de nueva cuenta y vitorearon el nombramiento, era probable que los demás jefes empezarían a realizar dichas ideas en sus gobiernos.

-Gracias por este honor.

Sin más qué decir, la celebración se llevó a cabo sin interrupciones.

-Ni pensar que Eret y yo nos pudimos haber casado. –suspiró Ruffnut mientras terminaba de tomar ese jugo de néctar de manzana, pues Snotlout le prohibía tomar hidromiel para que su hijo no saliera tan loquito.

-¿Sigues con eso? –preguntó Astrid divertida, sentada al lado de ella mientras veía a lo lejos a Hiccup quien hablaba amenamente con otros jefes.

-No en realidad, es más divertido todo con Snotlout, sólo no le digas que lo amo.

-Cuenta con eso. –aseguró Astrid. –A propósito, ¿te sientes bien con el viaje? Recuerda que debes decirle a mi tía cualquier anomalía en el embarazo, Thorson.

-El bebé sigue adentro, Snotlout dice que ya quiere ver mi panza de Gronckle, pero aun faltan meses.

-Eso espero, debes de mantener reposo para que eso pase, de regreso no montarás a tu dragón, irás conmigo y Stormfly.

La gemela le sonrió a su amiga, le agradaba que la cuidara. –Descuida, todo bien, y en verdad aprecio que estés al pendiente de mí.

La jefa se ruborizó.

-No sé por qué, pero en realidad quiero que ese bebé nazca bien. –sinceró.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Se animarán a embarazarse?

La jefa se ruborizó un poco, miró a todos lados esperando que nadie escuchara. –De hecho, sí. Hace dos meses dejé de tomar el té anticonceptivo y… bueno… tengo retraso, es sólo de un día, no es mucho y no me quiero ilusionar pero… hay muchas probabilidades. –dijo con emoción, mordiéndose el labio y reprimiendo una sonrisa.

La gemela le sonrió. –Ojalá sí, así nuestros hijos serían amigos, sólo piénsalo, serían la segunda generación de jinetes, honrando a Loki y manteniendo el legado.

Astrid le sonrió, pero con algo de disgusto.

-Vamos a ver qué pasa.

Siguieron hablando de más trivialidades, entre ellas criticando los vestidos de las mujeres, aunque ellas mismas también llevaban ropas más finas, hasta que Astrid sintió algo extraño en ella. Dejó de sonreír y de abrupto cambió su semblante.

-Maldición. –masculló. –Ahora vuelvo. –se levantó y se marchó, pues había sentido lo que las mujeres conocen como "bajón", lo que significaba que su sangre había llegado nuevamente, es decir, no estaba embarazada.

-Ey, no me dejes hablando sola. –pidió Thorson viéndola retirarse.

Bufó molesta y se dispuso a comer el tercer plato que Snotlout le dijo.

-¿Me puedo sentar? –preguntó una voz amable. La rubia se giró y vio a otra rubia allí, una que conocía muy bien.

-Claro que sí, Sotma, eres la dama de honor de la novia, ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?, pero primero te diré cómo he estado yo, estoy embarazada…

La muchacha empezó a relatar todo y a la dulce acompañante de la reina no le quedó más remedio que escucharla por algunos largos minutos.

-¿Tú qué cuidados me recomiendas? –preguntó apurada, devorando esa pierna de yak.

-Pues lo que has dicho es correcto, recuerda no hacer mucho esfuerzo y no tomar nada que tu comadrona no te diga, en especial cualquier té, no todos ayudan al crecimiento de tu bebé. –agregó Sotma, como buena partera.

-Anotado.

En ese momento, Astrid regresó, con algo de decepción en su rostro.

-Lady Astrid, venía a verte para decir que los novios ya se van a retirar para lo de… la consumación, y el consejo de la isla está buscando a los representantes de Berk y Bog Burglar para que firmen como testigos. –comentó tras hacer una reverencia.

-Claro, Sot, ahora voy, buscaré a Hiccup e iremos a la habitación, sólo espero que no tengamos que ver nada, sólo firmar.

La dama de la reina se alejó tras una leve despedida.

Ruffnut se le quedó viendo a Astrid. –Por la cara que traes después de haber ido a la letrina creo que estás estreñida.

La ex burglar rodó los ojos con algo de fastidio debido a la imprudencia.

-No es eso. –tomó asiento al lado de su amiga. –Es que… olvida lo que dije sobre las probabilidades de estar embarazada. Acaba de bajar mi sangre. –susurró decepcionada.

Thorson, ahora Jorgenson entendió y trató de darle ánimos.

-Tranquila Astrid, te aseguro que cuando menos lo esperes le darás la noticia a Hiccup, ahora ve el lado positivo, tú y él tendrán que hacer la tarea muchas más veces. –opinó con un tono travieso en su voz.

La jefa sonrió por las locuras de su amiga, estaba a punto de decir otra cosa para callarla pero llegó una plebeya a rellenar sus vasos.

-¿Gusta té, lady Astrid? –preguntó, pero ya estaba vaciando el contenido en el vaso de la mujer. La fémina se encogió de hombros al ver que la chica se iba.

-¡Qué mal servicio! No me ofreció té a mí. –se quejó Ruffnut, haciendo nota mental.

-Si quieres puedes tomarte el mío, la verdad yo ya estoy llena y debo ir con Hiccup para el ritual de consumación de Eret y Karena. –ofreció Astrid.

-No. –negó la del Cremallerus. –Me esperaré a que me sirvan, después de todo es el trabajo de ellos.

Hofferson se rio por las locuras de la rubia, le dio un sorbo a ese té que acababan de servir, no le agradó el sabor, así que lo volvió a dejar allí y se marchó a buscar a su esposo.

.

.

.

Desde que Karena ascendió al trono, ya no había esclavos en Berserk, pero sí seguía habiendo sirvientes, sobretodo en la fortaleza en la que vivía la reina.

Una de esas mujeres que servía a la reina, trataba de ganar dinero para mantener a su familia, tanto así que aceptaba hacer trabajos de cualquier parte con tal de ganarse un par de monedas.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –preguntó la princesa de Escalofrío detrás de un muro para que nadie la viera.

-Algo de un embarazo, que se está cuidando para que ese bebé nazca bien, la verdad no escuché bien por el ruido y la música… -comentó apurada, temiendo por su vida, pues conocía los arranques de la princesa.

Annek no aguantó sus ganas de gritar, pero las reprimió por guardar la compostura. –Esa maldita perra. –masculló. –"_No puedo permitir que Astrid tenga a ese bebé". _

Skaoi, la sirvienta, intentó retirarse, pero la princesa la detuvo.

-Espera. Tengo que pedirte este favor. –entregó una bolsita con lo que parecían ser monedas.

La chica asintió apurada, pues no le gustaba hacerle esos favores la lady, sabía en lo que consistían, de hecho seguía abrumada por lo que le hizo a la jefa Camicazi en su estadía en esa isla.

-Ponle estas hierbas en la bebida de la esposa del jefe de Berk.  
-Sí, lady Annek. -afirmó la sirvienta, guardando las runas de oro que le acababa de dar. -¿Le harán daño?  
La princesa de Escalofrío negó. –Claro que no, sólo le dará un poco sueño, necesito usar ese tiempo para hablar con su esposo de una alianza entre las islas, mi hermano, el jefe Fass está ocupado pensando en su boda, así que me dejó esa comisión a mí, pero después de todo te estoy pagando, tú sólo haz lo que te he dicho.  
La criada se marchó un poco confundida, algo retumbó en su pecho. Sintió un deja vú por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Regreso sobre sus pasos y volvió con la de Escalofrío.

-No quiero hacerle daño a la jefa de Berk. Hace dos años también le di un té por orden suyo y… creo que le causé un aborto.

Annek recordó esa anécdota. Skaoi le había puesto una mezcla abortiva en las bebidas de Astrid. A pesar de que en ese entonces, la rubia no estaba en Berk, ella seguía siendo una competencia para ella, y le había jurado años atrás que Astrid no la vencería en nada y eso incluía tener un hijo antes que ella, por lo tanto le indicó a esa misma muchacha que si la esposa de Dagur se embarazaba le diera ese menjurje, y hasta le dio dinero de más para que no preguntara qué era.

Como pasó mucho tiempo, Annek no supo ni del supuesto embarazo de ella de Dagur y mucho menos de los resultados, hasta que fue a Berk y el mismísimo Tuffnut le dijo que Hiccup y su esposa habían perdido a un bebé. Recordó esa agradable sensación de haber estado detrás de ese aborto y que nadie sospechara de ella y mejor aún, que nadie sospecharía jamás.

Aunque no había sido trabajo único de Skaoi, también estaba su contacto en Berk, Sule, quien también le dio hierbas abortivas a Astrid incluso antes de que se embarazara.

Lo había hecho una vez, y lo volvería a hacer cuantas veces fuera necesario.

La pobre Astrid se culpó a sí misma de haber sido débil, puede que ella hubiese tenido un embarazo complicado, pero fue peor aún cuando le pusieron varios tés en Berk antes de irse, mientras estaba en Berserk también y uno más cuando ella regresó. El veneno había causado el efecto que Annek esperaba.

-Obedece, o me desquitaré con tu niña.

Skaoi se marchó a preparar el té que le habían dicho, mientras que la del vestido verde se quedó viendo cuando Astrid regresó para sentarse con su amiga rara.  
-A ella no le hará daño, pero a su bebé sí. -sonrió satisfecha. -Astrid, te dije que eso no se iba a quedar así, sólo espero que esas hierbas abortivas funcionen y pierdas de nuevo a tú bastardo, si alguien le dará un hijo a Hiccup, ésa seré yo. –dijo mascullando, mientras que tenía en sus manos un pequeño botecito con un brebaje para crear somnolencia, el cual deseaba ponérselo a al jefe de Berk para llevarlo a la cama.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Heather a su hermana mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la capa.

La castaña asintió.

-Algo nerviosa. –confesó.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, sólo relájate y… trata de disfrutar. –aconsejó Astrid, pues era la única casada y con cierta "experiencia".

-Sí, gracias… supongo, y trata de ignorarnos, sé que no es agradable.

-¿Su matrimonio también fue atestiguado? –preguntó curiosa.

La rubia negó. –Eso lo quitó algún antepasado de Hiccup, ya no es obligatorio a menos que el consejo lo decida, sólo se mostró a la mañana la prueba en la sábana.

Antes de decir algo más, los hombres entraron junto con Axel.

-Estamos aquí para atestiguar la consumación del matrimonio entre el heredero Eret Eretson y Karena Deranged.

Eret entró algo ruborizado y se acercó a Karena.

-¿Lista? –preguntó con cautela.

-Más o menos.

El chico se acercó y le dio un beso, no era el primero que le daba pero sí el primero como marido y mujer. Sin embargo, eso le bastó para tomar una decisión.

-No puedo seguir con esto. –se alejó de Karena y se fue con Axel.

-¿Te estás reusando a consumar el matrimonio? –preguntó el jefe máximo del archipiélago.

-No, me estoy negando a hacerle pasar una vergüenza a mi esposa. El matrimonio será consumado, y tendrán que confiar en nuestra palabra y en las pruebas que presentaremos en la mañana con las sabanas. –digo con palabras tropezadas.

-Me temo que no es posible que…

-De hecho sí lo es. _Yo soy la reina, así que haré lo que las reinas hacen, reinaré. _Ahora secundo a mi marido y no deseo entregarme a mi esposo en presencia de todos ustedes.

Los presentes se asustaron por la determinación de ella.

-Supongo que se puede hacer una excepción. Mi matrimonio también fue consumado y aceptado sin la necesidad de testigos. La opción que muestra el rey Eret me parece bastante convincente. –argumentó Hiccup en apoyo de sus amigos, pues también aceptaba que esa noche debía ser especial, y no abrumadora ante la presencia de extraños. -Mi esposa y yo estamos de acuerdo, después de todo es una unión entre Burglars y Berkianos.

A Axel no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

-Vendremos en unas horas para ver las sábanas. _Vamos, cumplan con su deber. _Buenas noches. –golpeó el suelo con su bastón y dio media vuelta, después de eso el consejo de Berserk, Hiccup, Astrid y Heather salieron de la habitación.

Karena volteó a ver a Eret, con confianza.

-Gracias.

-De nada, mi reina.

.

.

.

.

-Me alegra que Eret haya reaccionado así. –confesó Hiccup, caminando al lado de Astrid por ese pasillo que regresaba al Gran Salón.

-A mí me agradó más la cara de Axel. –bromeó con diversión.

-Sí, espero que no tome represalias o algo así, lo he visto medio serio.

-Sí yo también, tal vez se siente mal, después de todo ya tiene una edad bastante avanzada.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que vieron a Tuffnut correr hacia ellos.

-_Hodor_. –dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Los jefes de Berk se miraron.

-¿Qué dices?

-_Hodor_. –repitió. –_Hodor, hodor, hodor_…

El gemelo empezó a hacer varios ademanes y mímica, pero no le funcionaba en absoluto.

Astrid se desesperó con esa misma palabra, por lo que tomó a Tuffnut del cuello y lo estampó con la pared, le dio cerca de cinco bofetadas y después lo tiró al suelo.

-¿Ya puedes hablar bien? –preguntó Astrid.

Thorson se levantó, agitó su cabeza, se tocó todo el cuerpo e intentó hablar.

-_Hodor._

Astrid abrió los ojos y se preparó para golpearlo de nuevo.

-Es broma, es broma… ya puedo hablar. –trató de defenderse. –Gracias por los golpes, los necesitaba. Estaba jugando con el Skrill de Karena, me lanzó un rayo y estuve como unas horas sin poder decir otra cosa que no fuera _Hodor_.

-Bueno, pues que bueno que los golpes de Astrid te ayudaron. –comentó Hiccup.

-Sí, ni que lo digas, ahora podré cantar. –recordó orgulloso. -¿Cuánto es por los golpes?

Los jefes lo miraron.

-¿Cómo qué cuanto?

-No quiero deberle nada a Astrid. Ya sabes lo que dicen, _un _Thorson_ siempre paga sus deudas._

La jefa lo miró con fastidio.

-En ese caso págame, dando media vuelta y yéndote. No quiero platicar contigo.

-Como guste mi jefa. –dio una reverencia y se fue cantando. –_**En el bosque tan imponente el jefe manda yaaaaa… (*)**_

Los muchachos negaron viendo esa escena.

-Me encantó verte golpearlo. –confesó Hiccup. –Es tan divertido ver que golpeas a los demás y no a mí.

La rubia sonrió agradecida, pero el gusto no le duró mucho a Hiccup porque de la nada ella le pegó en la costilla.

-Sí, no había recibido golpe hoy. –dijo entre risas.

-Lo sé, es para que no me olvides.

-¿Cómo crees que podría olvidarte? –preguntó alzando una ceja y empezando a rodearla para abrazarla. –Jamás, ni en otras vidas podría olvidar tu belleza, tus ojos, ni tu carácter mi lady.

Hofferson sonrió, llena de amor.

-Ni yo a ti, Hiccup Haddock. _Eres mío, como yo soy tuya_. Te amo. –dijo antes de fundirse en un beso de infinita ternura.

-¿Y si nos vamos a nuestra habitación? –preguntó en tono sugerente sin soltar a Astrid.

La rubia se sintió un poco mal, sobretodo por la situación que estaba con su ciclo. –¿Y si bailamos un poco, primero?

-Lo que mi lady quiera.

Caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a las mesas donde se habían sentado antes, pero Astrid se alarmó al ver a Ruffnut apoyada en una silla al lado de Valka.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó acercándose rápidamente.

-Tiene un dolor en el vientre. –informó Valka, _la madre de los dragones_.

-No sé qué pasó. Estaba sentada, picándome la nariz y de repente me empezó a doler, caminé un poco para que se me pasara pero sólo se incrementó. –dijo, con la voz entrecortada. –Me duele mucho.

Avisaron a Sotma para que las fuera a socorrer, pero mientras no podían moverla por indicación de Valka.

-Necesito que me digas si comiste algo antes de que te sintieras así. –pidió la madre de Hiccup, sobándole la cabeza.

La rubia negó. –Sólo comí lo de la mesa. –indicó mientras sujetaba su vientre. -Astrid estuvo a mi lado.

-Sí, no pasó nada extraño. –agregó, rodeando a su amiga por los hombros.

Sotma llegó trató de ayudar. -¿Y qué fue lo que tomó? –preguntó la dama de Karena, conocedora que el Hidromiel podía causar esos efectos.

-Háblenle al idiota de mi esposo y mi hermano, los necesito. –rogó, mientras se doblaba de dolor.

-Jugo de manzana. –respondió Astrid mientras indicaba los tarros en la mesa contigua.

Sotma se acercó a los recipientes, pasó su mirada por la comida y todo estaba tal cual Karena lo había indicado, hasta que vio el vaso con una extraña mezcla, pues según ella no habían ordenado té para la boda.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo olió con cuidado.

-¿De dónde sacaste este té?

-Me lo sirvieron a mí, pero ni tomé. –argumentó Astrid sin entender, tratando de ayudar a la rubia.

-Yo sí le tomé, Astrid. Me estaba ahogando por comer rápido y le di un sorbo a tu té. –explico la embarazada, con culpa.

Ruffnut dio un grito de dolor que asustó a todos a su alrededor.

-Karena no dio la indicación de servir té, ¿quién te lo dio?

La jefa de Berk se asustó, ¿a caso alguien la había mandado envenenar?

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Valka, tomando el vaso para inspeccionarlo. También lo olió y abrió los ojos sorprendida, reconocía ese olor y también las causas que provocaba. –Es Verbena… -susurró preocupada.

-Mezclada con Tarragillo. –finalizó Sotma. –Es un compuesto que se usa para… abortar.

Todos los presentes se asustaron, sobre todo cuando Ruffnut dio un grito de miedo al notar una mancha de sangre por encima de su vestido.

-¡No!

En eso llegaron Heather y Fishlegs que habían ido a buscar a Snotlout y al gemelo.

Bajo indicaciones de Sotma la llevaron al cuarto dónde se quedarían esa noche y que guardara reposo. Ellas salieron un poco de la habitación para no alarmarla tanto.

-¿Qué hacía eso en tu té? –le preguntó Heather a Astrid mientras se sentaban en unas sillas de afuera.

-No tengo idea, seguramente alguien que pensó que estaba embarazada. –comentó con furia en su voz. –Cuando averigüé quien fue no sólo pagará por tratar de hacerme daño a mí, sino porque no lo logró y en vez de eso le hizo daño a mi amiga y a su bebé.

La furia de Astrid no era comparada con el dolor que sentía por Ruffnut.

-Heather, Karena no está disponible ahorita, necesito que busques alguien que preparó té el día de hoy, esto no se quedará así. –le pidió Hiccup, preocupado por su esposa y en esos momentos, por su amiga.

-Debió ser la chica que me dio esa bebida en mi vaso, por algo no le ofreció a nadie más. –recordó Astrid.

-¿Cómo era esa chica? –preguntó Snotlout, con lágrimas en los ojos, suplicante por tratar de cobrar venganza.

-No lo sé… era una mesera. Traía un delantal rojo y una diadema de tela… creo que cabello castaño, maldición, no me fijé bien.

-Con eso es suficiente. –dijo Tuffnut. –Buscaré y traeré a esa chica. Nadie lastima a mi hermana, excepto yo.

Estaban en los pasillos afuera de la habitación donde estaba la rubia. Sotma y Valka la atendían, sólo había solicitado a una que otra plebeya que llevara algunas cosas.

-Astrid, iremos a buscar a esa chica, y la traeremos, pero necesito que te quedes con Ruffnut, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió el jefe, tomándola de los hombros.

-Cuando le ponga las manos encima, te aseguro que…

-Aquí están las mantas que pidió, lady Astrid. –se escuchó a voz de una chica que la jefa de Berk reconoció al segundo. La miró y observó que tenía la mirada gacha y con algo de pena.

Astrid sacó una daga que traía en la bota y amenazó a esa mujer.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú eres quien me dio ese té!

Skaoi soltó las prendas y trató de correr, pero los chicos la interceptaron sólo con un par de pasos. Pese al movimiento que ella provocaba Snotlout, Fishlegs y Thorson la sujetaron.

-Suéltenme, yo no he hecho nada.

-Tú me ofreciste ese té, quiero que me digas el porqué.

-Sólo seguía órdenes. –confesó asustada.

Heather sacó su espada doble. -¿De quién?

-Escuché las sospechas de lady Astrid con su embarazo, le dije a mi señora y ella me pidió que le pusiera esas hierbas en su bebida… no quería hacerle daño, en serio. –soltó rápidamente, empezando a llorar.

Hiccup tragó duro, no sabía de esas sospechas de Astrid.

-Pues para su mala suerte no estoy embarazada, ni tampoco tomé de ese brebaje, pero adivina… mi amiga sí, y si algo le pasa a ella, yo misma te rebanaré la garganta.

-No por favor no, tengo a una niña, necesita de mí.

-Entonces si no la quieres dejar huérfana, habla y di para quién trabajas, antes de que te corte la lengua. –ordenó Heather.

Skaoi estaba aterrada, tragó duró, cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la mirada penetrante de los jefes de Berk.

-Para la princesa de Escalofrío, Annek I Kulden.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir.

Alguien se imaginó que el aborto de Astrid fue provocado? Pues esa es la revelación de este capítulo. Astrid sí tenía problemitas, pero eran menores, sin embargo, con los tés que Annek le hizo llegar su embarazo se hizo más complicado y pues… perdió al bebé, descuiden, le darán su merecido en el próximo capítulo y explicaré el porqué lo hizo y también cómo, ya que también tiene gente en Berk… sólo recuerden de quién es nieta…

**(*)** Esa canción es un ligero spoiler y guiño a mi fic de "El jefe vikingo"

Espero que al menos las frases de Game of Thrones les hayan gustado, que yo me divertí con ellas.

Nos leemos al próximo capi,

**Gracias por leer**

**gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos, favoritos y todos los que les gusta la historia**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado: **24 de abril de 2016


	28. Quiero ver que seas valiente III

.

.

.

**Capítulo 28:** Quiero ver que seas valiente (II)

"_Es mucho más fácil ser valiente cuando no tienes alternativa"._

Cómo entrenar a tu dragón**. –Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

Había perdido de vista a Astrid, probablemente salió a caminar, no era muy de su agrado andar sentada solamente, así que no perdió tiempo y como buen esposo fue a acompañarla, se puso de pie, pero Axel, el señor del archipiélago también lo hizo.

-Jefe Hiccup, ¿podríamos hablar? –preguntó con su conocida diplomacia.

El castaño se extrañó un poco por la petición.

-Amm… Axel, estaba por ir a buscar a mi esposa y…

-Es un asunto importante, un asunto de estado. –informó el jefe sin alzar la voz, demostrando discreción y relevancia.

Hiccup vio a los recién casados que estaban bailando, pronto tendría que pasar a ser el testigo de la consumación del matrimonio.

-Claro, hablemos. –Hiccup estaba por sentarse, pero el señor del archipiélago caminó hacia dentro de la construcción. El castaño lo siguió hasta un pequeño cuartito.

Por un momento se sintió desprotegido por no contar con la presencia de Toothless, pero también optó por

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente, sólo con una mesa separándolos.

-Dígame lo que necesita. –Hiccup se mostró curioso. Axel colocó su bastón en la mesa y le pidió que lo observara.

-Mira esto.

El castaño lo analizó, descubriendo algunas raras e inusuales marcas.

-Está tallado con las siluetas de las islas. –mencionó Hiccup, detectando por primera vez ese detalle.

-Así es, en cada isla está la silueta, la cimera, y el nombre de la tribu.

El jefe analizó el bastón grueso sin atreverse a tocarlo, hasta que notó algo extraño en la parte donde estaba la isla que él mandaba.

-Berk no tiene un corte en el centro, las demás sí lo tienen.

-Así es, es porque el cote significa que hay un heredero. –informó con seriedad.

-Pero yo soy el heredero. –objetó Hiccup sin entender muy bien a dónde se dirigía esa plática.

-No, te equivocas, tú eres el jefe, tu isla no tiene heredero, por eso es una tribu débil. –dijo con delicadeza.

-Mi pueblo no es débil, tenemos…

-¿Dragones? –preguntó con ironía. –Así como llegaron se pueden ir. Vienes de un linaje de los mejores jefes, debes de tener en mente que un heredero no sólo le da seguridad al pueblo, sino que también te da seguridad a ti y al linaje que te antecede. –dijo el rey, retirando su bastón de la mesa.

-No entiendo de qué trata esta plática. –se quejó Hiccup, molesto.

-Escucha Hiccup, tú padre fue un gran jefe, pero se aseguró de tener un heredero, tú. Aunque por bastantes años no fuiste el mejor prospecto, al final cambiaste las vida de la isla, y para bien. Debes tener en mente que también debes de procrear uno.

-Eso es algo que sólo hablaré con mi esposa, nadie más tiene por qué meterse en eso.

-Lo sé, pero hasta dónde sé ya llevan tres años de casados, no es normal que no hayan tenido hijos. –comentó discretamente.

Hiccup recordó lo que habían pasado, un pequeño nudo en la garganta apareció, carraspeó un poco y se preparó para hablar, pero Axel se le adelantó.

-Tal vez tu mujer no puede tener hijos. –sugirió con cautela, pero eso hizo rabiar al de Berk.

-Claro que puede. –defendió el castaño, dando un golpe en la mesa. -Nos… nos hemos estado cuidando, por es no hemos tenido un hijo todavía.

-¿Cuidando?

-Ya sabe, los tés. –confesó con incomodidad. –Así lo decidimos.

-Ya veo. –entendió el del archipiélago. Pero… recuerda que como jefes debes darle esperanza a tu pueblo y eso incluye un heredero.

-En su momento lo daremos, y cuando la vida lo quiera, tendremos un hijo, un hijo varón. –mencionó con orgullo y protección hacia su esposa, era ella de quién hablaban.

Axel sonrió de medio lado, Stoick había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando le cuestionó sobre Valka.

-Pero tal vez ya ha pasado tiempo, te daré un par de meses para que la embaraces, de lo contrario…

-¿Qué? ¿Me sustituirá? ¿Tratará de chantajearme como seguramente lo han hecho con usted? –preguntó a la ofensiva.

Eso hizo sorprender a Axel, pues nadie nunca le había levantado la voz, ni siquiera Dagur y su locura.

-No, te conseguiré otra esposa. –dijo con voz sin emoción.

Esa noticia dejó helado a Hiccup.

-¿Qué dice? –preguntó en su susurro.

-Las mujeres sólo sirven para dar hijos, y si tu mujer no puede dártelos, pues…

-No hable así de la mujer que amo. –le exigió Hiccup, endureciendo las venas de su cuello.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención. –se disculpó con sinceridad expresada en sus ojos, algo que tranquilizó al jefe.

-Yo no dejaré a Astrid.

-No dije que la dejes ni la cambies, hay jarls que tienen dos esposas, con el propósito de tener más hijos y asegurar su linaje en el gobierno del feudo. Puedes tener otra mujer, que sea más fértil y tener más hijos. –dijo con naturalidad, esperando su reacción.

-Yo quiero ser el único en la vida de mi lady, y quiero que ella sea la única en la mía, así que eso no puede ser. No entiendo las libertades que algunos de –recalcó, sintiéndose claramente ofendido.

La determinación de Axel le hizo fortalecer el concepto que tenía de él. No le quedó más opción, cambiaría unas cosas y tal vez lograría cambiar su opinión.

-¿Y si se tratara de una princesa?

-Astrid es una princesa, aunque de una isla extinta, pero princesa al fin y al cabo. –reclamó de nuevo, no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su esposa.

-No cualquier princesa, Haddock. Hablo de mi hija. –soltó de una vez.

Esa información descolocó al jefe, ¿acaso Axel…?

-¿Su qué? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Mi hija. Legitima, virgen, con riquezas y única heredera al archipiélago. Si la tomas por mujer, serás el próximo… -empezó a dar su explicación, pero no pudo continuar por la interrupción del castaño

-¡No! –demandó Hiccup, poniéndose en pie.

-Hiccup, piénsalo bien. –pidió el rey.

-Ya lo pensé. –estableció con una determinación digna de un gran jefe. –Lo he pensado desde que me enamoré de Astrid, desde los quince años, soñé estar con ella siempre, y no cambiaré de opinión. –espetó, respirando con dificultad.

El rey del archipiélago se puso de pie también, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Iré a Berk en una semana, dame tu respuesta cuando vaya.

-No pierda tiempo, no cambiaré de parecer.

.

.

.

Los presentes dejaron caer sus mandíbulas al escuchar esa verdad.

-¿Qué dices? –Astrid preguntó de nuevo, para corroborar que había escuchado bien. Aflojó su puño alrededor del mango del hacha.

-Ella es quien me ha solicitado ponerle ese té… me dijo que era para que le diera sueño y ella pudiera hablar con el jefe Hiccup.

-Y tú de idiota le creíste. –señaló Heather.

-Pues… ella me comentó eso, lo siento, sólo obedecí, al igual que la otra chica en Berk.

Cuando mencionaron su isla, Hiccup se acercó a la muchacha, curioso por conocer lo que le iban a decir.

-¿Qué otra chica?

Skaoi se mordió la lengua por haber hablado de más.

-No la conozco, pero… -calló al recordar el juramento que hizo de no decir nada de eso a nadie.

-Habla, maldita. –ordenó. –Di todo lo que sepas antes de que yo te corte tu lengua y tu cabeza. –dijo Astrid, apretando el hacha contra el cuello de la chica, empezando a lastimarla.

-Astrid basta. –tranquilizó Hiccup, pero sin el menor de los éxitos.

–Mira plebeya, debes de decir todo lo que sabes, ahora. Estás frente a los jefes y parte del Consejo de Berk… -demandó Snotlout.

-Además de tener a la hermana legítima de la reina de tu isla, Heather Deranged. –mencionó la consanguínea de Karena.

Skaoi en realidad estaba muy asustada. No sabía en lo que se había metido. Pensó en su bebita, ella era la razón por la que haría cualquier cosa, y si eso implicaba delatar a la mujer que le pagó, tendría que hacerlo, quizá el alma misericordiosa de los jefes de Berk le ayudaría.

-Hace tres años el jefe Dagur mandó traer a lady Astrid. –empezó con un susurró, aun temerosa del hacha en su cuello. –Lady Annek me pidió que si ella resultaba embarazada, le pusiera un par de hierbas en su té o su comida.

Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, mirándose entre ellos sin entender lo que ocurría.

-¿Para qué? –siseó la rubia llena de rabia, a sabiendas de la respuesta.

Skaoi sabía que iba a morir. Esa mirada sólo la había visto una vez, una sola vez en Dagur cuando ella… no quería volver a sentirse mal, así que trató de no distraerse en el pasado.

-No me dijo nunca, sólo me lo ordenó. Pero creo que era para que perdiera a su bebé… justo como pasó.

Astrid dejó caer su hacha, llena de sorpresa.

Todo el dolor que creyó había superado regresó a su corazón, atiborrando de emociones negativas ese momento.

-Eso no tiene lógica, ése sería un hijo de Dagur, no tendría que ver con ella, y si tanto quería a Hiccup o el trono de Berk eso sería algo bueno para ella, incluso. –opinó Snotlout, sin entender la relación que había.

Hofferson trató de asimilar lo que esa criada le había dicho, pues Snotlout también tenía razón, hasta que recordó algo importante.

-La noche en que Dagur celebró la fiesta de nuestro matrimonio vino Annek y discutimos. Dijo que jamás permitiría que yo fuera mejor que ella, hasta me amenazó de andar con cuidado, que me haría daño de la manera que fuese… -recordó Astrid empezando a aturdirse y tratar de recargarse contra la pared.

-Y creo que también le habían dado tés abortivos. En menor cantidad no le causan un aborto inmediato, pero sí alteran al bebé y su capacidad de embarazarse. –confesó con vergüenza, reflexionando por fin todo lo que había hecho.

-Pero yo no comía nada que Sotma ni Ruffnut me dieran, al menos aquí. –reclamó, sin comprender el modus operandi de la criada.

-Yo me las arreglaba para ponerla. –confesó incómoda. -Por favor, ruego su perdón. Tengo una niña, de tres años. Ocupaba el dinero y…

La chica no terminó de hablar porque Astrid le dio un golpe tan grande que la tiró al suelo.

-¿Tú y quién más?

-Desconozco a la otra chica, sólo sé que se llama Sule y está o estaba en Berk. –informó con rapidez, sobando su mejilla y temblando de miedo.

Los chicos trataron de recordar a alguien con ese nombre.

-¿No es Sule? ¿La aprendiz de curandera? –recordó Fishlegs, pues esa chica rubia se le hacía familiar. –Se fue de la isla desde hace tiempo… hace como… dos años.

De repente, todas las piezas cayeron en su lugar.

-La voy a matar. La voy a buscar y la encontraré, cueste lo que cueste. –dijo Astrid, pues esa chica no le agradaba y además era hipócrita porque ella le deseó lo mejor cuando se fue de la isla.

.

.

.

Dentro de la habitación donde Ruffnut descansaba, Sotma estaba muy afligida por todo lo que le habían contado.

-Yo… en serio preparaba tus alimentos, pero Skaoi también estaba en la cocina…

La jefa de Berk asintió, entendiendo que no fue su culpa.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tu aborto se dio en episodios. La verbena y el tarragillo se usan como condimentos, pero mezclados específicamente, provocan aborto. De hecho, sólo se consiguen en la isla Magmala, allí fabrican el polvo de esclavos, seguramente Annek habrá hecho algún trueque o mandado comprar.

-Sea como sea, iremos a buscar a Annek. –dijo Astrid, haciéndose la fuerte. –Pagará muy caro lo que ha hecho, pero más caro será lo que provocó en Ruff.

Astrid estaba en la puerta, intentaba susurrar para no alterar a su amiga, pero ella dio un fuerte gemido de dolor y se dobló en su cama.

Sotma se acercó de inmediato y trató de auxiliarla, al igual que la jefa de Berk.

Le agradeció a la dama de la reina y sonrió, pero cuando vio a la jefa se enfureció más.

-¡Te odio, Astrid Haddock-Hofferson! –gritó con todo lo que su corazón le permitía. –Por tu maldita culpa estoy perdiendo a mi bebé.

La jefa no dijo nada, sabía lo que era estar postrada en esa cama, bebiendo tés para amortiguar el dolor y sentir esa desesperación por saber que la vida de tu hijo estaba de por medio.

De inmediato Thorson se arrepintió y empezó a llorar incluso pataleó la cama por sentirse estúpida.

-Lo siento… es que… no es justo. –aunque no parezca, en serio quiero a este bebé. –sorbió su nariz.

-No, no lo es. –la amiga se acercó a ella, tomó un paño y lo colocó en su frente. –Te prometo que encontraré a Annek y le haré pagar todas las que me hizo, porque no sólo me dañó a mí.

-Lo sé, dañó el trono de Berk. Eso es una traición, Astrid. –completó Thorson, ya más resignada.

-Sí, pero no la haré pagar sólo por eso, eso es secundario. Lo que pagará con creces es el dolor que te está provocando, yo te prometí que cuidaría a tu bebé y ella no me permitió cumplir con lo que aseguré.

Thorson sonrió, a veces creía que no tenía una amistad firme con Astrid, pero el tiempo y las acciones le habían demostrado otra cosa.

-Gracias… y sí, así como yo le corté el cabello a Heather porque te lastimó cuando creí que decapitó el cuerpo de Hiccup, córtale a esa perra lo único que tiene de bonito. –pidió con su humor conocido.

Hofferson sonrió, asintiendo.

-Prometo traerte cada pelo de su cabeza. –aceptó con broma. -Mientras debes descansar, Sotma te atenderá, te prometo que tú y tu bebé estarán bien.

Las amigas se sonrieron, compartiendo una esperanza mutua mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Una ventaja es que no has sangrado más, has tenido dolor, pero son menos frecuentes. –argumentó la leal dama de Karena.

La embarazada asintió con confianza.

La jefa se retiró tras despedirse y emprender vuelo a la isla Escalofrío.

.

.

.

Hookfang se quedó en Berserk, cuidando a Ruffnut (orden directa de su jinete) por lo que Snotlout voló con Tuffnut en el Cremallerus directo Escalofrío para ir con el jefe e informarle la locura y traición de su hermana.

Astrid iba respirando con dificultad, le dolía la cabeza y no le importaba el frío que sentía.

Quería venganza.

Y la tendría.

Hiccup notó eso así que descendió un poco.

-Astrid…

Escuchar su nombre le sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas.

-¿Qué?

Toothless se acercó un poco a Stormfly.

La Nadder entendió el mensaje del dragón, empujó su espalda hacia arriba y desestabilizó a la jinete lanzándola brevemente por los aires.

-¡Ah! –gritó de sorpresa, pero el Furia Nocturna se adelantó y logró atraparla para que ella también estuviera junto a Hiccup.

-Creo que los dragones también se preocuparon por ti. –comentó con un tono divertido.

La rubia se abrazó a Hiccup. No habían hablado desde que se enteraron de Skaoi, quien iba en las garras de la Nadder de la jefa, les dijo lo que había hecho. -¿Estás bien?

-Lo estaré cuando lleguemos a Escalofrío.

-No falta mucho, pero no bases tu bienestar a través de la venganza, mi lady. No te hagas sufrir más. –pidió, empezando a notar la silueta de los barcos que pronto atracarían a la isla, por lo que aceleraron el vuelo.

-Por favor Hiccup, quiero hablar en este momento, sólo lleguemos a la isla y después nos encargaremos. Mientras tanto sólo tengo cabeza para pensar en mi amiga y su bebé. –solicitó con algo de ansiedad.

-El jefe entendió a su esposa, sabía que ella estaba muy afectada por lo que acaban de descubrir, pero no era la única. Él también estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de su bebé y la charla que había tenido con el rey del archipiélago.

Por otra parte quien estaba muy callado era Tuffnut, su mirada dura y fría hacia el horizonte hacía creer a cualquiera que no tenía corazón, pero el problema es que si tenía uno, uno que estaba destrozado por completo.

Si alguien le llegaba a preguntar por los sentimientos que tenía hacia Annek, en serio la quiso aunque fueron por momentos muy breves casi efímeros llego a quererla, pero Annek sólo fue un juego para ella, jamás lo quiso y era obvio que jamás lo haría.

Algunos encuentros discretos y efímeros en el bosque fueron suficientes para que el rubio cayera enamorado de ella, pero quererla era algo demasiado lejano, pues ella era una princesa y él un simple miembro de la defensa de la isla. Ni siquiera estaba consiente si en realidad la quería, no sabía lo que era el amor pero si sabía lo que era una ilusión, sabía lo que era emocionarse con algo y después darse cuenta que ese sueño que tuvo jamás tuvo pies ni cabeza.

Fuera lo que fuera Annek marcó algo diferente, un antes y un después, una ilusión y la cruda realidad.

Lo bueno es que él jamás se decayó por el desprecio de la princesa, por el contrario el logró quererse a sí mismo y entender que la calidad de persona que él era, significaba algo mucho mejor a lo que cualquiera podría imaginar.

Su cuñado se percató del silencio. Ahora el rubio no solamente lidiaba con saber la verdadera crueldad que Annek podría llegar a tener, sino que también ella había causado alta traición al lastimar a sus jefes, sus mejores amigos y lo que era peor, a su hermana. Los conflictos dentro del corazón del rubio estaban peleando arduamente por el poder, pero su sentido de lealtad hacia sus amigos y a su consanguínea fueron mucho mayores al pequeño deje de sentimientos que habían quedado tras el último encuentro que tuvo con la pelinegra.

La última vez que vio a Annek había sido en la isla Escalofrío, y de eso ya habían pasado dos meses. Se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, pues emborracharse con una princesa no era bien visto, lo bueno fue que no pasó nada más, a fin de cuentas él era un caballero (o intentaba serlo) además de que la castaña seguía siendo una princesa; y desde ese momento entendió que Annek no valía la pena, puesto que jamás llegaría a nada serio y debía ser honesto consigo mismo.

Ver a Hiccup y a Astrid al igual que a su hermana y su cuñado, y el amor innombrable y creciente entre su gordinflón amigo y Heather le hacían soñar con encontrar el amor algún día, y era obvio que Annek a jamás sería esa persona con quien compartir todos esos sentimientos que sus seres queridos experimentaban ya.

No había mucho que hacer, ahora conocía a la verdadera Annek y no la defendería aunque tuviera bonitos recuerdos durante los últimos tres años en los que la conoció.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? -preguntó su cuñado, desde el extremo en la cabeza del dragón.

El rubio movió su cabeza, sonriendo como si nada, esa era una de las capacidades que tenía, se reponía rápidamente ante el dolor.

-Sólo pienso en lo que le haremos a la princesa de Escalofrío.

-Me alegra que digas eso, porque en dos minutos llegamos. –informó Snotlout, señalando la flota de galeones en los que viajaban los Kuldens.

.

.

.

Atracaron sin problemas.

La isla recibió a su jefe con orgullo, abriendo paso hacia el Gran Salón.

-Fue una boda linda. –comentó Janis, la prometida del jefe.

-Sí, aunque no entiendo porque Karena, siendo una princesa, se casó con un simple plebeyo. –desacreditó la futura cuñada sacudiendo el polvo de su vestido.

-Ay por favor, Anik, no seas así. Suenas a la abuela.

La princesa se molestó por el comparativo, aunque en realidad le agradó, recordar a la mujer que le daba tantas ideas y tenía como ejemplo a seguir, cuyo diario era un manual para obtener lo que quería y de donde había obtenido la información para llevar a cabo miles de planes.

-Ya… -se quejó. –Entiendo porque la defiendes, después de todo tú harás lo mismo. Te casarás con una simple y bastar….

La princesa no pudo terminar su frase acusatoria porque Fass le dio una bofetada, nada fuerte ni merecedora de lo que necesitaba.

-¡LO PAGARÁS MUY CARO FASS KULDEN! –gritó la chica, enfurecida, pues nunca le habían dado una bofetada en público, y menos frente a su pueblo.

El jefe iba a reclamar pero la alarma de invasión destanteó a todos en el muelle.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Fass alarmado, pues hasta el momento no habían irrumpido en su isla, menos de noche y con él como jefe.

Janis empezó a utilizar el catalejo que el gabinete de Berk le dio.

-Son dragones. –informó, ajustando el lente. –Liderados por el jefe Hiccup.

Cuando Annek escuchó eso se alarmó sobretodo cuando vio a Skaoi colgando de las garras del Nadder de Astrid.

-Esa boquisuelta. –espetó, cuidando que nadie le escuchara llevándose una mano a la cabeza, desesperada.

Fass conocía a Hiccup, tenían alianzas establecidas y además era un gran amigo, pero le asustó que llegara de improviso.

Los dragones aterrizaron en el muelle rodeándolos.

Hiccup se bajó de su dragón junto con Astrid.

-Nos acabamos de ver en Berserk, ¿ha ocurrido algo? –cuestionó el jefe, acechándose a Hiccup.

-Hemos venido para acusar a Escalofrío de alta traición. –sentenció el jefe de la isla vecina.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó Janis, sorprendida, pues aún desconocía muchos protocolos entre jefes.

-Dime los cargos y el responsable. Pero te digo que todos los miembros de mi isla son leales y no le harían daños a ninguno de los tuyos, además, para realizar una acusación requieres aun testigo.

-Y lo tengo. –cuando Hiccup habló, Stomfly ya dejaba a la plebeya en el piso.

-¿De qué acusación hablas? –preguntó el jefe, pues no conocía a esa mujer.

-De tu querida hermana, esta noche le pagó a esta chica para que le pusiera algo a mi bebida, e intentar que abortara, pero su jugada salió mal, yo no estoy embarazada. –gruñó la rubia.

-Por supuesto que sí. Y lo peor es que yo no bebí de lo que me echó, sino que mi esposa lo hizo, y ahora está sufriendo, a punto de perder a nuestro bebé. –comentó Snotlout mientras apretaba sus puños.

El alboroto empezó en Escalofrío, con los aldeanos murmurando cosas.

-Estás acusando una heredera al trono de alta traición, Haddock. –se enojó Fass, acercándose a él, pero al momento, los dragones empezaron a rugir, defendiendo a su jefe.

-No acusaríamos si no fuera verdad.

Los jefes se miraron en un duelo.

Janis se preocupó por su prometido, se acercó y le acarició el brazo.

-Quizá deberíamos pasar a tu casa o al Gran Salón. –opinó la chica, pero el jefe hizo caso omiso.

Respiró profundo y recordó la tranquilidad con la que su padre dirigía, así que se calmó.

-¿Están seguros de lo que dicen?

Los jefes de Berk asintieron.

-Hace dos años, Annek le pagó a alguien para que me dieran tés abortivos en Berk y más tarde en Berserk… y perdí a mi bebé. –confesó la jefa con dolor tras recordar esos días de sufrimiento.

Ver la expresión de la rubia hizo al jefe entender que no era una mentira. Cerró los ojos esperando que al abrirlos fuera otra realidad, pero no ocurrió, seguía allí mismo, teniendo que resolver las malas decisiones de su amiga.

-¿Es cierto, Annek? –se giró a ver a su consanguínea, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

-Se fue. –informó Janis, sin querer, afirmando la culpabilidad de ella.

Hiccup y Snotlout apretaron sus armas. –Encuéntrenla.

.

.

.

Corría por el bosque, iría a una caleta que conectaba con la playa más alejada de Escalofrío, allí siempre tenía preparado un galeón a punto de salir e ir iría a otra parte alejada, no podía arriesgarse a que describieran.

La oscuridad de la noche le hizo complicidad mientras se escabullía, esperaba que nadie diera con ella, pero se equivocó en el momento en que un Cremallerus se colocó frente a ella.

-Ya basta Annek. Por una vez, intenta hacerte responsable de lo que haces. –demandó el rubio, mirándola con rencor.

La pelinegra sabía que para Tuffnut no había nada más importante que su hermana, su hermana y la gallina también, pero jugaría la última de las piezas en ese juego: ella.

-Tuff, porfavor déjame ir. Si me quedo, mi hermano me…

-Te dará juicio, es lo menos que te mereces. –aceptó el gemelo, de manera sombría.

-No lo entiendes. Sabes que soy una princesa… me podrían golpear, cortar mi hermoso cabello o incluso… -habló desesperada.

-¿Eso es lo que temes? –preguntó Thorson, bajando de su dragón, mientras se echaba a volar, señal que habían establecido para ir a avisar a sus amigos que uno de ellos había dado con la princesa loca. -¿Qué hay de la vida de Astrid? Por tu culpa perdieron un bebé.

-Lo sé, lo sé, y créeme que estoy arrepentida, no lo iba a volver a hacer hasta que…

-¿Y para qué querías darle ese brebaje a Hiccup? –alzó una ceja y se cruzó los brazos.

Annek bajó la mirada, la había atrapado.

-Ya te imaginarás. –mencionó molesta, sugerente.

-Eres una… -bramó sin ser capaz de terminar la oración.

-No me digas nada, no tienes idea de lo que he pasado. –reclamó, sintiéndose ofendida.

El gemelo no entendía muchas cosas, pero sí conocía la lealtad.

-Annek, ellos son felices, déjalos en paz y no te metas. –pidió acercándose. –Algún día encontraras la felicidad y querrás arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que desee entrometerse en tu vida, así como has hecho con ellos.

La pelinegra empezó a humedecer sus ojos, esta vez, no estaba fingiendo; pues eso es lo que había hecho, y le arrancaría los ojos a cualquier hasta que lograra ser la jefa de una isla.

-Lo hice por una necesidad. –murmuró, apartando la vista de su acompañante.

-No te creo, ya no te creo nada. Ahora, vamos, tu hermano te busca. –pidió, tratando de escoltarla e indicando el camino de regreso a la aldea principal.

Annek ya no podía, debía irse y salir inmune de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Tuffnut, por favor, tienes que ayudarme.

-Que te ayude cualquier de los hombres con los que te acuestas. –pidió el chico, despreciándola.

-Por favor, eres el único en quién confío. –rogó sintiéndose desdichada.

-Yo no lo hago, Annek, nunca lo hice. –confesó con dolor.

-Por favor. –le rogó, sujetando su brazo. –Por lo que vivimos, por los momentos que estuvimos juntos.

-Ay, por favor, para ti no fue importante, además no pasó nada en realidad mas que un par de besos y ya. –recordó de mala gana.

El labio de Annek tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no pudo resistir, esa sería la mejor actuación de su vida, y en gran parte porque era verdad.

-No sólo fue eso, Tuff… recuerda hace dos meses, cuando bebimos demasiado en la playa…nosotros…

El rubio prestó atención, tratando re emanar aquella memoria borrosa. –Yo no recuerdo nada, y ni intentes jugar con eso porque no te queda. –dijo de manera indiferente, esperando a que sus amigos vinieran pronto para no volver a ver a Annek nunca más en su vida.

-No Tuff, sí pasó. –confesó con algo de vergüenza. –Tú y yo, ya sabes, nos acostamos.

El gemelo no recordó bien, los recueros eran turbios e imprecisos, maldijo al hidromiel y esa playa que fue a visitar.

-Pero teníamos toda la ropa puesta cuando despertamos, hasta te fuiste ofendida y asqueada por haber dormido en la arena. –razonó un poco, recordando las memorias que tenía al despertar después de ese encuentro.

La chica se ruborizó, el rubio logró verla a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

-Te vestí mientas dormías. –confesó, abrumada.

Thorson no creía en lo que le decía, pero debía aceptar que nunca la había visto así de preocupada ni tímida, y eso que la conoció en un burdel.

-¿Estás segura?

Kulden asintió.

El gemelo respingó un poco. –Pues lamento haberte… lamento no recordar, pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que hiciste?

La pelinegra respiró calmada, tocó las manos rasposas del chico y las llevó a su vientre.

Lo miró a los ojos, humdeció los labios, acercó su rostro al e él y confesó.

-Estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.

.

.

.

Se dividieron al buscar a la chica.

Snotlout se quedó en el Gran Salón vigilando a la custodiada testigo, los demás fueron a buscar, Fass anduvo a caballo con algunos hombres de la isla mientras que Heather, Fishles, el gemelo y los jefes marcharon en sus respectivos dragones.

Sortmfly sobrevolaba con Astrid en su espalda. Janis la acompañaba, pues conocía bien los territorios de Escalofrío y los lugares en los que podía estar la princesa.

-Annek es maldosa y no le gusta perder, pero no creí que fuera capaz de algo así. No sabía lo de tu aborto, lo siento mucho. –sinceró, tomando las agarraderas de la montura del Nadder.

La rubia mantuvo la frente en alto sin doblegarse.

-Gracias. Ahora lo único que quiero es encontrarla exigirle respuestas del porqué hizo tal cosa.

Janis asintió, cuando vio al Cremallerus del gemelo pasando a una distancia corta.

-¿No es el dragón del rubio de cabello sucio? –preguntó la prometida de Fass, señalando de dónde venía el reptil.

Astrid miró y vio que el dragón de dos cabezas empezaba a hacer un par de llamas hacia el cielo: la señal de ayuda.

-Está por allá. –indicó llena de rabia.

Por suerte, el resto de los chicos también vieron la indicación de fuego en las nubes.

.

.

.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Tuffnut con un hilo de voz, apretando el vientre.

Annek asintió con una sonrisa.

-Sí, claro. Quería decírtelo, pero… si hacía eso, mi hermano podría matarte, además que no sería bien vista. Mi hijo sería un bastardo y yo…

-Perderías cualquier oportunidad de casarte. –finalizó tras comprender el trasfondo, apartando su mano, sin terminar de creerse el teatrito que había notado.

-Así es. Sabes que como princesa debo casarme con un heredero o un jefe, no con un simple campesino aspirante a un puesto en la guardia como tú. –dijo despreciativamente y con el mayor tacto que pudiera demostrar.

Esas palabras le dolieron mucho. Tanto que se dio cuenta de la cruda verdad. Ella no penaba en nadie que no fuera ella, ni siquiera en ese bebé que sabía, no era de él.

-Sería feo para ti tener un hijo de un cualquiera. –menospreció su posición, aleándose de ella.

-Exacto. –dijo satisfecha y agradecida de que él entendiera. –Por eso le haría creer a Hiccup que este bebé era de él y de esa manera conseguir que se divorciara de Astrid. Si ella era incapaz de darle un hijo, yo sí podría hacerlo.

-Pero es probable que el bebé sea rubio. –argumentó, siguiéndole el juego.

Annek se puso seria. –Claro que no. Sería castaño, es seguro.

-Ni tú ni yo somos castaños. –argumentó el Thorson, como si fuera obvio.

-Hazme caso, así será. Ahora, lo único que necesito es llevarme a Hiccup a la cama y hacerle creer en un par de semanas que este tonto bebé es de él. –dijo con simpleza y menosprecio, limpiando las lágrimas de cocodrilo que le salieron.

Tuffnut se hizo el fuerte.

-¿No sería más fácil que abortes? –preguntó con ironía.

-Claro que no, este bebé es mi llave para salir de la línea sucesora y ser la reina de una isla, tener la isla que mi abuela siempre soñó para Escalofrío.

-Te oyes muy segura. –opinó Tuffnut, e notaba a leguas que esa chica no tenía idea de lo que había más allá de sus pestañas.

-Lo estoy, además, abortar es peligroso, las mujeres pueden no volver a concebir y como futura reina no puedo darme ese lujo.

-¿Por eso le provocaste uno a Astrid? –preguntó enojado de nuevo.

Annek se enojó por la comparación, creyó vanamente que él estaba de su lado.

-No me hagas la mala del cuento. Le hice un favor, en serio. –prometió con las manos en la cintura. –Sólo le mandé un par de brebajes que disolvieron en sus tés unas semanas antes de que Dagur se la llevara a Berserk, y estando allá le dije que no sería mejor que yo en nada, eso incluía tener un hijo antes de que yo lo hiciera. Además amenazaba a la tonta sirvienta con sus familias y le pagué bien para que no abriera la boca.

Tuffnut se aguantó las ganas de pegarle, a fin de cuentas era un caballero. Se alejó un poco y respiró profundo, sus amigos ya estaban allí.

-Aquí está, la encontré. –informó el chico dando un par de pasos hacia donde estaban sus colegas escondidos.

Annek se giró y se asustó al notar que había sido traicionada por el rubio.

-¡No! –gritó empezando a correr, pero las espinas filosas de Windshear le obstruyeron el paso. Heather se bajó y le detuvo con su hacha.

-Ni creas que te irás. –amenazó la castaña, apoyando a sus amigos.

-No pueden hacerme nada. Soy una princesa. –estableció en amenaza para todos.

-Claro que puedo. –dijo Heather, sonriendo.

-Eres una cobarde, tienes el título de princesa y lo niegas. –vociferó con su chillona voz. –No mereces la isla.

Su hermano se acercó tras bajar del caballo negro que se perdía con los tonos oscuros de la noche.

-Annek. –la llamó, poniendo nerviosa a la mencionada. –Quiero ver que seas valiente. Acepta tu responsabilidad, y di la verdad.

La pelinegra se asustó, en un momento todo se había borrado de su plan casi perfecto, el problema fue Tuffnut que le entretuvo.

-Y no te molestes en negar nada, ya oímos todo. –aclaró la hermana de Karena.

La princesa sintió un nudo en la garganta, ese mismo nudo que sintió cuando su padre supo que ella andaba en un burdel, culpa que cargó desde ese entonces porque de inmediato al jefe le dio un ataque al corazón, mismo que acabó con su vida.

-Los jefes de Berk han venido con su arsenal para levantar una demanda contra ti por alta traición, ¿qué dices al respecto? –preguntó Janis.

Annek abrió sus ojos desorbitados. –Digo que me alegra haberme enterado que ese bastardo murió antes de ver la luz. –dijo con sorna.

Astrid se enfureció por el cinismo que emanaba la princesa traicionera.

-¡Annek Kulden! –bramó Fass, yendo hacia ella. -¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? No, claro que no tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, por tu traición se han eliminado las alianzas que tenemos con la isla, por lo tanto Escalofrío está desamparado ante el archipiélago, ya no tenemos la protección de los dragones y quedamos vistos como asesinos, por intentar dañar la salud de la jefa de Berk.

La pelinegra humedeció su vista. –No me importa, lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sea necesario, aunque ya no lo será… estoy embarazada. Estoy esperando un hijo de Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. . –lanzó a voz descomunal, señalando al castaño.

Todos dejaron caer sus mandíbulas sorprendidos, incluso voltearon a ver al mencionado.

-A mí me va y me viene. Estoy diciendo la verdad, estoy esperando un hijo de Hiccup. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la franqueza y seguridad con la que hablo Annek.

Astrid aflojó el agarre de su hacha y camino hacia la princesa.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-¿Qué parte no escuchaste bien? Tu esposo buscó consuelo en mis brazos y en mi cama porque no le has podido dar el heredero que él y la isla merecen. —azuzó.

La rubia dirigió su mirada al castaño, tratando de verificar la verdad, y lo cierto era que el castaño estaba casi igual que el resto. El jefe estaba apunto de objetar pero su amigo gemelo se adelantó.

-Eso no es cierto, ella dice estar embarazada pero no es verdad, ese hijo no es de Hiccup. –aseguró el jinete.

-Si estoy embarazada, cualquier comadrona pueden asegurarlo, ustedes traigan si quieren. —simplificó segura de su estado gestacional.

El jefe de la isla presente estaba demasiado abrumado al conocer todas las fechorías que su hermana había hecho y las que seguía cometiendo.

-Dime la verdad, de quién es ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre.

-De Hiccup, el único hombre que ha habido en mi vida.

El rubio observó a la princesa con un visible cara de desilusión, era claro que la pelinegra estaba jugando con las emociones de todos, y eso sólo lo hacía lastimarse mutuamente, por lo tanto ya no pudo soportar más, sabían que ese hijo no era su amigo, desconocía quién era el padre de la pobre criatura, pero lo que no iba permitir es que siguieron lastimando a sus amigos.

-Eso no es verdad. –aclaró el rubio. –Annek acaba de decirme todo lo que ha pensado realizar, incluso que le había mandado dar a Hiccup un té para sonsacarlo durante esta noche. –todos se sorprendieron. -Además tú ya tienes dos meses de embarazo. –se dirigió a la princesa. -Al menos es lo que has dicho y si tú no te recuerdas los hombres con quienes te has acostado es tu problema, pero no entrometas a mi jefes en esto.

La mirada de la princesa era suplicante, como si le pidieras a cada segundo que guardara silencio y ya no siguiera hablando

-Habla de una maldita vez, es por el bien tuyo y de la isla. –trató de razonar Janis.

Ahora si Annek deseo llorar, no tenía remedio, no era tan buena actriz como su abuela.

-No te diré quién es el padre.

Fass se llevó una mano en la cabeza, estaba desesperado por esa situación.

-Pero sí mandé lastimar a Astrid y causé la muerte de su bebé. -como siempre, sonrió socarronamente.

Astrid no aguantó más, se dirigió y levantó el hacha, todos creyeron lo peor y pensaron que la iba a matar. Con el mango de hacha le pegó en la cabeza y le dejó un chipote del tamaño de una manzana casi al instante. La empezó a ahorcar con sus propias manos y ella empezó a ponerse morada.

-Astrid suéltala, no vale la pena que te manches las manos por esa mujer. –interfirió Fishlegs, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al instante.

-Mataste a mi bebé. -masculló con dolor, apretando el agarre a cada momento.

-Astrid, ya sabemos la verdad, detente. –dijo su amiga Heather.

La rubia quería apretar sus manos y asegurarse que nunca más iba a respirar, pero Escalofrío ya tenía suficientes problemas y no podía olvidarse que ella era la jefa de Berk y por lo tanto debía poner el ejemplo, con un esfuerzo descomunal apartó las manos y dejó a los muchacha en el suelo, respirando agitadamente.

-Eres una bestia, un monstruo. -dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello que le había quedado rojo. -Estoy esperando un bebé de sangre real, heredero a un gran reino, por poco me matas. –abusó de su cinismo para hacerla rabiar, y eso lo sabía.

Astrid se abalanzó nuevamente, ahora si todos creyeron que la iba matar.

Temieron que Astrid arrancara la cabeza de su cuerpo, Hiccup miró aterrado, después de todo si ella asesinaba a la princesa, Astrid sería acusada de regicidio. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes incluso de los dragones Astrid tomó su hacha y le dirigió su cabeza, la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas y la estampó directamente hacia un punto establecido.

Annek gritó asustada porque pensó que era su fin, pero grito cuando se dio cuenta lo que Astrid había hecho, no le había quitado una mano ni las orejas ni tampoco le había dejado una cicatriz que dejar una marca horrible en su cara, había hecho algo peor, algo que ninguna mujer ofreciera fácilmente, le había quitado toda su cabellera.

La rubia tomó la porción del cabello y la alzó para enseñársela.

-Hasta que tu cabello crezca de nuevo al igual que tu vientre junto con el bastardo que cargas , te daré todo este tiempo para pensar y estar en la cárcel. En serio espero que nunca tengas que enfrentar lo que tú me hiciste. –sinceró, humedeciendo sus ojos.

A pesar de su furia, admiro la bondad de la rubia y eso le hizo odiarla aún más.

-Mi bebé no es ningún bastardo, es hijo de un jefe. –reclamó con locura.

El jefe de Escalofrío no tuvo que escuchar más, con sumo pesar le dio la orden a dos soldados que lo acompañaban para que amarraran las manos de Annek y la encarcelaran en una de las celdas que había en la isla, además y por petición de Tuffnut les dijo que también le taparon la boca.

-Sé que suena difícil, pero en serio lamento mucho lo que hizo mi hermana, no tiene perdón, y como ella maltrató la integridad de un miembro de la familia real y gobernante de Berk, así como el asesinato de un futuro rey de la isla además de haber puesto en peligro la vida de la mujer del hijo del segundo al mando en la isla…

-Y perdió su virginidad perdió su virginidad, además de haber concebido. –agregó el gemelo, aunque en esta ocasión no se burlaron de él.

Fass asintió. –A partir de este momento, a Annek I Kulden se le quitaran todos los derechos que tiene como heredera y también como princesa de Escalofrío. –dijo a los soldados que la llevaban a la chica.

Ella empezó a patalear sin que su voz pudiera escucharse.

-Gracias, sé que no es fácil darte cuenta de la clase de hermana que tienes. –dijo Hiccup.

El jefe agradeció con una mirada pero la verdad es que estaba demasiado dolido.

-Siempre ha sido así. –suspiró mientras Janis le tomaba la mano.-Se parece a nuestra abuela, por lo que sé también le causó varios problemas a tus padres cuando ellos estaban por comprometerse.

Astrid estaba seria y perturbada por todo lo que había ocurrido. -Si no hay más que hacer, supongo que volveré a Berserk para ver cómo sigue mi amiga, además que Karena le deberá hacer juicio a la plebeya que también traicionó.

Fas asintió avergonzado, no sabía cómo iba a continuar dirigiendo la isla si no era capaz de controlar a su familia. –Mi mamá se pondrá peor cuando se entere. –musitó. -Con esto nuestras alianzas quedan eliminados.

El jefe de Berk se sintió mal, no quería que terminara así, pero era necesario. También debía aceptar que Escalofrío dada buen metal y hierbas que les servían en la isla.

-Ya veremos qué hacer en un futuro mientras tanto Berk y Escalofrío no tienen alianza alguna.

Fass asintió decepcionado, pero también sabía que los jefes de la isla estaban dolidos y afectados, dejaría pasar un tiempo oportuno para después intentar retomar las alianzas y sobre todo la amistad que los unía, quería mucho a su hermana, pero no iba a solapar sus locuras.

Tras arreglar uno que otro disturbio, los muchachos emprendieron un vuelo de regreso a la isla en dónde estaban.

Fue un viaje callado y un recorrido en la que todos sintieron los nervios de punta sin percatarse de nada, la jefa dio media vuelta y tomó un rumbo diferente.

Heather se dio cuenta de esa actitud y le aviso a Hiccup. Quien le dijo a sus amigos que iría detrás de su esposa, a pesar que sabía no haría nada malo no quería dejarla sola, pues él también estaba muy alterado por lo que había ocurrido.

-Chicos, ustedes regresan a la isla, yo iré con Astrid y los alcanzaremos después o intentaremos hacerlo, quiero que Ruff descanse y esté mejor. Patán asintió y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la isla, pues faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera

Berserk se veía casi en frente, no estaban lejos, pero la rubia tomó otro atajo.

Se bajó de Stormfly quien se tendió en el piso, agotada por tanto vuelo. Caminó hasta la orilla de la playa. Enteró su hacha en la arena y recargó una mana en ella y luego se sentó. Estaba punto de soltar las lágrimas que reprimió tanto hasta que escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, sonrío con ironía, pues ya sabía que se trataba de Hiccup.

Reprimió nuevamente sus lágrimas. Había estado a punto de matar a Annek, y no se arrepentía, pues ella había matado a su bebé antes de que él pudiera ver la luz o si quiera respirar. Desde que supo de su embarazo, no dejó de pensar si su bebé sería niño o niña, si se parecería a ella, a Hiccup o a algún antepasado de ellos. Si le hubiese gustado pintar o hubiera preferido el arte de la lucha. Lo único que ahora era conciso es que la demencia y trastorno obsesivo de Annek por el trono de Berk, le impidieron conocerlo.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí. -se escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

Astrid se molestó un poco, pues les había dicho indirectamente a todos que quería estar sola.

-Si te quedas te voy a pegar. –advirtió sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Correré el riesgo. -aceptó Hiccup, sentándose al lado de ella en la arena.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos breves minutos, hasta que Astrid no pudo más y se recargó en el hombro de Hiccup.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? -susurró quebrantada. -No pensé que podría ser tan malvada.

-Ni yo. -dijo mientras le rodeaba con un brazo y apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Sólo piénsalo. Nuestro hijo ya estaría a punto de cumplir dos años. Berk tendría un heredero y... –imaginó con la voz entrecortada.

-Ya no pienses en eso. Ahora sabemos que no fue culpa de nadie, sólo de una terrible envidia. –trató de apaciguar.

Astrid reprimió un sollozo.

-Y yo tomando el té creyendo que no estaba lista para ser madre, cuando ella me daba tés abortivos. -recordó con furia y sintiéndose tonta.

Hiccup también sufría, se limpió unas lagrimitas y trató de abrazarla más.

-Ahora hay que apoyar a Snotlout y a Ruff, sabemos lo que están pasando.

La heredera burglar se enfureció aún más. -Ellos eran los que menos tenían que ver con ella, y son los que sufren ahora.

-Confiemos en que ellos saldrán de esto. –opinó mientras veían el firmamento, sentados en ese playa.

Astrid se recostó aún más, escuchando la respiración de los dragones de ellos y también el apacible palpitar de Hiccup en su pecho.

-Siempre supe que había algo raro. Después del aborto fui con Gothi y me dijo que ella había visto todo normal, que pensaba que iba a nacer sin problemas.

-Tranquila amor, te aseguro que todo irá bien.

La rubia miró a Hiccup, lo besó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus rosadas mejillas. El castaño la rodeó de la cintura y la fue recostno en la arena.

Así estuvieron por largas horas, no había nada de sensualidad ni erótico en eso, era… era algo superior, algo que sólo las personas que se amaban podían comprender.

.

.

.

Ruffnut pasó una noche difícil por suerte el sangrado se detuvo desde antes que los chicos fueran a Escalofrío y había lograo reposar con los tés, ahora esperaban a que despertara, pero mientras, Sotma ayudaba a su recién casada amiga a empacar para su mini Luna de miel.

-No puedo creer que todo eso ocurrió, y menos con Skaoi, era una sirvienta leal, al menos hasta que se embarazó. -opinó Sotma. -Además, yo misma preparaba los tés, me debí dar cuenta que ella le ponía otras cosas. –se culpó mientras doblaba unas prendas de Karena.

-Sí, ni idea del porqué cambió así, pobre Astrid, jamás me hubiera imaginado que la princesa Annek estaba detrás de todo esto. -siguió Karena guardando algunas cosas en el bolso.

-Sí, pero con lo que hizo el jefe Fass, creo que ella obtuvo su merecido. –siguió Sotma, enojada por haberse metido con la jefa Burglar.

-Ni que lo digas, esa humillación sólo la había escuchado en historias, pero supongo que se las merecía. –finalizó, cerrando su bolso, sentándose en la cama que había compartido con su esposo una noche antes.

Sotma verificó que nadie estuviera en la puerta para atreverse a preguntar.

-Sí, pero en fin... fuera de todo esto, ¿qué tal estuvo tu noche de bodas? -preguntó Sotma, interesada.

Karena se atragantó un poco. -No seas curiosa, simplemente pasó... viste la prueba en la sabana, así que no hay mucho que reportar. -mencionó con rubor en sus mejillas y perturbada por recordar varias cosas.

-Ay, vamos... sólo dime cómo estuvo. –pidió la chica dando brinquitos en la cama.

-Pues... sólo te diré que Eret es el hombre más noble que he conocido, creo que podemos llegar a enamorarnos. –confesó, mordiéndose el labio.

Las chicas continuaron hablando mientras preparaban las ropas para la luna de miel, mientras que Eret, quien estaba detrás de la puerta, escuchó todo con una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Es de mala educación espiar, incluso si se trata de tu esposa. –dijo Hiccup, asustándolo.

-Oye, lo siento… me acabo de enterar de lo de Annek, lamento que ella fuera la culpable.

El castaño asintió.

-De hecho, venía a pedir la ayuda de ustees, jefes de Berserk.

-¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Annek no actuó sola, también está metida en esto Skaoi, es una berserker, y requerirá un juicio por parte de ustedes.

-Todo el peso de la ley Berserker caerá sobre ella. –garantizó.

Hiccup sonrió, sabía que tenía buenos aliados.

Mientras tanto, ellos debían regresar a Berk y buscar a la otra implicada.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, se esperaban que Annek fuera la embarazada? Por cierto, su castigo aún no termina, le esperan cosas más feas, pero el capi ya estaba quedando más largo y no me apetecía hacerlo tan extenso.

Hago publica una mención, es probable que hasta Agosto publique de nuevo, cualquiera de mis fics, tengo en puerta varios exámenes que por ley debo realizar y también tengo que finalizar mi tesis, la cual entrego en una semana si Dios quiere, sin mencionar que es fin de ciclo escolar y es la época más difícil para un maestro, pero mis ideas seguirán surgiendo, confío en que se pondrán en mi lugar.

_Gracias Gaby por elegir el nombre de Skaoi._

**Gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos, favoritos y todos los que les gusta la historia**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado:** 5 de junio de 2016


	29. Analiza tus opciones

.

.

.

**Capítulo 29: **Analiza tus opciones

"_Mi único y verdadero amor se desvaneció, y mi corazón se rompió ese día"_

Cómo romper el corazón de un dragón**. –Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

_La gente de Berk y Escalofrío se habían reunido en la arena de entrenamiento._

_Estaban expectantes de los que los jefes de las islas decidieran. En medio de todos se encontraba la renegada princesa Annek, con un vientre ligeramente abultado._

_-Annek II Kulden. Se le acusa de agravio físico y emocional a Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson de Haddock, consorte de Berk y jefa legítima de Bog Burglar. –dijo Gobber mientras daba lectura al pergamino que Fishlegs le había escrito para la ocasión._

_-Además de asesinar al heredero no nato de Berk. –masculló Hiccup, sentado desde el trono del jefe mientras tomaba la mano de Astrid, sentada a su lado._

_Todo Berk abucheó a la exprincesa, incluso le aventaron verduras y frutos podridos._

_Gobber siguió hablando. –Deshonra a la familia Kulden, intento de difamación al honorable Jefe de Berk sobre falsa paternidad, confabulación a traición a la consorte de Berk… -dobló el pergamino después de enunciar los actos cometidos por ella y cedió la palabra._

_-El castigo que la Isla Escalofrío da es el siguiente: destitución de su rango noble, se le desconoce como heredera legitima, el repudio por llevar en su vientre a un bastardo y… –informó Fass, el jefe de la isla en cuestión._

_-Hermano, por favor, no puedes hacerme esto. –suplicó al verse de rodillas y atada de manos. –créeme que voy a cambiar, seré la mejor princesa del archipiélago pero…_

_-¡Silencio, furcia! –siguió hablando el jefe. –Y también se le condena a ser sierva de la isla de Berk, en lo que los jefes decidan._

_Astrid sonrió a Fass, empezaba a considerar reestablecer las alianzas entre las tribus._

_Seguidamente Hiccup se puso de pie y todo el público de la arena se calló._

_-Mi esposa es la más agraviada en esto, pero tú, Annek, intentaste ofenderme y despreciarme a mí y al trono de Berk al dañar a mi esposa y la sucesión legítima que tendremos los burglars y los berkianos. –declamó unaez de pie y abriéndose paso hacia la enjuiciada._

_Todo Berk aplaudió por las palabras de su jefe._

_-Lo siento, en serio. No volveré a hacer nada, yo no puse el tarragillo, fueron las sirvientas. –intentó defenderse vanamente._

_-Lo sabemos. Pero siguieron tus órdenes. –Astrid se puso de pie, mientras se acercaba a la marginada. _

_-La soberana de esta isla es la que te dará el máximo castigo que hay en Berk, y felicidades, serás la primera en estrenarlo. –dijo Hiccup, tomando asiento en su trono de nuevo, dando libertad a Astrid de cumplir el castigo._

_-No majestad, por favor. –la princesa se arrodilló y trató de alcanzarla para tocar sus pies, pero Astrid fue más rápida, y le dio a Stormfly la indicación de lanzarle espinas, lastimando la mano sucia de Annek al encajarse una de ellas en la palma de su extremidad. –Por favor, piedad._

_-¿Piedad? ¿Esa piedad que me demostraste a mí cuando estaba embarazada? –preguntó con furia e indignación._

_La pelinegra bajó la mirada._

-_Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía…_

_-Bien, Annek, me arrebataste a mi bebé, tú colaboraste a que rompieran mi corazón, ahora yo te arrancaré el tuyo. –terminó de decir, mientras su mano temblaba de enojo al desenvainar la daga de una de las mangas de sus protectores.  
La castaña cerró sus ojos, esperando su destino, hasta que sintió la daga entrando en su pecho, causándole el mismo dolor que Astrid sintió cuando la hizo abortar._

_La apuñaló varias veces hasta que el viscoso líquido rojo invadió el vestido de Annek por todo su pecho y empezó a notarse también una mancha roja que se acrecentaba cada vez más empezando en su entrepierna, ella estaba abortando._

_Astrid levantó el cuchillo y todo Berk aplaudió y vociferó._

_Hiccup la miró con orgullo y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice. _

_Fass tenía ojos llorosos, pero sonrió a fin y al cabo. _

_Sin embargo, Astrid no sintió nada._

_Ni la venganza le había quitado ese dolor de haber perdido a su bebé._

_._

_._

_._

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato.

Se sentó en la cama, colocó sus codos encima de sus rodillas y se talló el rostro.

Notó que su respiración estaba agitada y que su corazón también le taladraba el pecho.

Había sido ese sueño, ese sueño de nuevo.

Quería matar a Annek, en serio deseaba hacerlo, pero no tomaría ese camino, incluso la muerte era algo fácil y cómodo para ella.

El castigo que Fass le dio fue mucho más vergonzoso. Ser plebeya y concubina del jefe de la isla de los magmalos, quien resultó ser el padre el bastardo, además de haberle quitado su posesiones y títulos; pero Astrid no se sentía bien, quería más, quería que todo el mundo sintiera el desprecio y el dolor que le causó perder a su bebé.

Tenía tres días con ese sueño, pero también sabía que Annek, a pesar de haber cometido traición, debía ser juzgada por los Kulden, y el exilio fue lo que Fass decidió.

Annek ya no le daría problemas, o al menos no la vería, estaba en la última isla conocida de Luk Tuk, así que ella ya no le preocupaba. No habían encontrado huella de Sule, la chica de Berk quien le colocó el té abortivo, tenían tres años de no verla ni tener contacto alguno de la muchacha, sin embargo, mandaron un aviso a Valka y a Gobber explicando la situación y ellos avisaron, por lo que todos en Berk estaban al tanto que cualquiera que tuviera información de ella debía decirla a cualquier jinete del Arsenal principal de Berk, o con los mismos jefes de la isla.

Aunque para eso, Hiccup tuvo que permitir que su madre y Gober informaran gran parte de lo que había acontecido con Astrid, ganándose la comprensión de los miembros de la isla.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza por recordar lo que había pasado en la isla y se colocó de pie, pero Hiccup la jaló de nuevo a la cama.

-Descansa un poco más, aún no sale el Sol. –dijo sin soltarla y con voz adormecida.

La rubia dio una sonrisa.

-Ya no tengo sueño, Hiccup.

-Pero yo sí, y me gusta dormir a tu lado. –murmuro con la cabeza pegada a la almohada.

-Sabes que no me gusta estar acostada en la cama como floja, sin hacer nada productivo. –regañó mientras sentía que su esposo le rodeaba con sus brazos alrededor.

-Eso se puede arreglar… -susurró sobre sus labios antes de empezar a darle un beso matutino, llenándola de caricias y suaves palabras que sólo ella lograba escuchar.

Astrid sonrió por las ocurrencias de él, pero accedió a su petición, aunque no pudiera concretar nada debido a que seguía con su periodo, aunque fuese de los últimos días.

Desde que se habían enterado de la confabulación de Annek, su relación era más fuerte y los sentimientos que sentían uno por el otro aumentaron en devoción. Ahora eran más unidos y su lazo más fuerte.

Hiccup le acarició el rostro, pero al hacerlo notó un caminito de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Con suavidad y cautela se separó de la rubia para entablar una conversación.

-¿Qué pasó?

Astrid besó con ternura la mano de él que acariciaba su rostro.

-Estaba pensando en lo que nos hizo Annek.

El castaño se turbó un poco.

-Ya deja de pensar en eso, sólo nos hacemos daño.

-Lo sé, es sólo que… ella tendrá un hijo, bastardo, pero lo tendrá de todos modos… y ella y su locura nos arrebataron al nuestro.

Astrid se colocó boca arriba, mirando el techo, al igual que Hiccup.

-Mi lady, deja de pensar en eso, por favor. Las cosas ya pasaron y fueron por algo, mejor deberíamos de disfrutar de nuestra vida y… ya sabes… trabajar para tener un bebé pronto.

Astrid se mordió el labio y reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Trabajar? –le preguntó, alzando una ceja y acurrucándose a su lado.

El jefe de Berk asintió con coquetería. -En realidad quise decir que deberíamos hacer el amor con más frecuencia, pero es lo mismo.

Astrid rio de buena gana, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él.

-Lo que usted diga jefe… -Astrid susurró sobre los labios del castaño antes de iniciar un beso apasionado y apoyar sus manos en el colchón de esa cama.

Hiccup situó sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha y acarició su espalda por encima de la ropa.

-En serio… en serio quiero un hijo, Astrid.

La rubia sonrió entre los besos, ella también lo anhelaba, y lo bueno es que tenía toda la disposición para cumplir dicho deseo.

Sin embargo, como era costumbre por las mañanas y por cada vez que se ponían en plan romántico, la puerta de esa recamara sonó con dos golpes.

Astrid emitió un quejido de molestia.

-No puede ser.

La rubia se movió y se quedó al lado de su esposo, tapándose con las mantas que algunos sirvientes de Berserk les habían dado.

Hiccup masculló algunas cosas, se colocó una camisa.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué necesitan? –preguntó de mala gana mientras se ponía la prótesis.

-Siento interrumpir, pero Eret y Karena han llegado de su Luna de Miel. –se escuchó la voz de Tuffnut.

El matrimonio se había quedado en Berserk esos tres días, vigilando a Skaoi y arreglando un par de cosas para su juicio. Ambos se miraron y empezaron a arreglarse.

-Gracias, Tuff, iremos en unos minutos.

.

.

.

Los jefes fueron bien recibidos y tras ponerse al corriente con la información nueva, se reunieron con los jefes de Berk para dialogar sobre el juicio.

-La reina Karena y yo hablamos, tomamos a consideración lo que te hicieron y creemos que el castigo de muerte es algo severo para Skaoi, después de todo…

Astrid dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Ella provocó mi aborto. Mató a mi hijo. –reclamó, asustando a los presentes.

-Lo sé, Astrid. Pero el consejo no acepta esa represalia, no para castigarla con la muerte.

-¿Y cuál es la pena máxima de Berserk? –preguntó Hiccup.

-Cuando Dagur era jefe vivía decapitando personas por cualquier cosa. La pena de muerte sólo se da en caso de dañar directamente a la corona, al tener un hijo de Hiccup, no eras parte de la nobleza de Berserk, por lo tanto lo que te hizo Skaoi no amerita eso. Puede pasar quince años en los calabozos, aunque morirá encerrada antes de que se cumplan. –simplificó Karena.

Los jefes de Berk se miraron, Hiccup volteó a ver a Snotlout quien apoyó la oferta.

-Iré por la prisionera para que le dicten sentencia, ¿está bien? –pidió Astrid.

-Si quieres mando a soldados. –ofreció Eret poniéndose de pie.

-Es lo único que puedo hacer, sé arreglármelas. Gracias por su ayuda.

Dicho eso, la jefa salió hacia la choza que había sido custodiada por Fishlegs y algunos dragones, lugar dónde la chica había estado.

-Entraré por la prisionera. –dijo Astrid cuando Fishlegs le abrió la puerta.

-Estaré aquí afuera si me necesitas.

La rubia cerró el portal tras de sí empezó a observar la humilde choza, era claro que allí vivía una sirvienta de la reina.

-Lady Astrid. –saludo la muchacha, ofreciendo una reverencia. -¿A qué debo el honor?

La rubia la miró y apretó sus puños.

-Vengo a llevarte ante el rey y la reina de tu isla, te van a condenar por lo que le hiciste a Berk.

La chica se puso pálida.

-¿Cuál es la sentencia? –preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-La muerte. –dijo Astrid, sacando una daga, justo como lo había visto y hecho en sus sueños.

-No, lady Astrid, por favor, piedad… me arrepiento de haberle causado tanto daño, y también a lady Ruffnut, pero ella no perdió al bebé, y se está recuperando, así que… haré lo que me pida y yo…

-Y tú no volverás a lastimarme, y pagarás lo que me hiciste y lo que le hiciste a una de mis mejores amigas. –advirtió con un tiemble en su mano, amenazando al pecho de la chica.

-No, por favor… al menos, deme oportunidad de…

_-¿Mami? _–preguntó una dulce vocecita, seguida de unos pasitos.

Hofferson bajó el cuchillo al ver a una niña pequeña, de aproximadamente tres años, con una mirada asustada.

-¿Tú también le vienes a pegar a mi mamá? –preguntó nerviosa.

El corazón de Astrid se partió por muchas cosas. Por la inocencia de la niña, por la pobreza en la que vivían, la precaria situación de que iba a quedarse huérfana, pero sobretodo, el rostro de la pequeña…

-Hijita… ve a traer a tu muñeca y después iremos con Ingrid, ¿sí?, te quedarás con ella un par de días porque… porque yo estaré ocupada.

La castaña-pelirroja asintió y obedeció a su hija.

-Lady Astrid, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada. No merezco su perdón ni misericordia, pero debe de saber que mi hija es todo para mí… deme oportunidad de encargársela a una amiga y después iré a mi juicio, pero quiero saber que ella estará bien.

La rubia asintió benévola, pero había algo que no le agradaba del todo, algo que su corazón le decía que estaba mal y algo que no podía dejar en el olvido después de haber visto tan clara evidencia.

-Te recuerdo poco después de mi estadía en la isla. No te recuerdo embarazada, ¿ya tenías a tu hija?

La chica asintió nerviosa.

-Sí, me fui cuando quedé embarazada y volví después de dar a luz. Casi no salgo con mi hija.

-¿Te avergüenzas de ella? –preguntó con autoridad.

Skaoi negó fuertemente. –Jamás, ella es mi razón de vivir.

Astrid se enterneció por la maternidad de la muchacha, pero había algo que le seguía haciendo ruido. Las facciones de la niña eran tan delicadas como las de Heather y Karena, el color de cabello era inconfundible a pesar de ocultarlo con trenzas gruesas, y la mirada… esa mirada tan llenad de bondad como la de Karena y tan determinante como la del antiguo jefe. Desde que vio a la niña algo se le hacía familiar.

-¿Y quién es el padre? –preguntó Astrid, demandando información.

La chica se puso más pálida y hasta se empezó a marear.

-¿Para qué quiere saberlo?

La rubia detectó ese nerviosismo.

-Te lo ordeno, no acostumbro ejercer mi autoridad, pero si tú no cedes, te obligaré.

La sirvienta asintió, tomó aire, cerró los ojos, humedeció sus labios y habló después de dar un largo suspiro.

-Es una bastarda, y es fruto del amor que le tuve al hombre más loco y extraño que he conocido. –confesó con nostalgia. –Es hija de Dagur, el desquiciado.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Así se vive el Día 3 del maratón… se esperaban que Dagur tuviera una hija?

Lo sé, fue corto, pero lo que sigue es más interesante.

Lo de siempre, gracias por la paciencia, les dije que regresaba en Agosto.

**Gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos, favoritos y todos los que les gusta la historia**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

**Publicado:** **11 de agosto de 2016**


	30. Enfócate en lo bueno de la vida

.

_Capítulo dedicado a Gaby, gracias por tu amistad, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

.

.

**Capítulo 30:** Enfócate en lo bueno de la vida (y espera lo malo)

"_Y tal vez incluso cuando todo termine en un desastre, _

_no puedes hacer las cosas mal, si lo haces por amor._

Cómo luchar contra la furia de un dragón **–Cressida Cowell**

.

.

.

_Piso tierra en Berserk y sintió que había miles ojos mirándola._

_Fue presentada como la esposa de Dagur, como la heredera de Bog Burglar, como una mujer libre, pero en realidad era una prisionera._

_Le mostraron su habitación, por fortuna se negó rotundamente a dormir en el mismo cuarto con Dagur._

_De inmediato llegaron dos chicas que ya conocía y con quienes había entablado una uena amistad años atrás._

_Karena y la esclava Sotma._

_Pasaron los eternos días hasta que se vislumbró la posibilidad de ver a Hiccup, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos._

_-Le di el recado a Hiccup, todo sigue en marcha. –susurró Karena a Astrid después del banquete y de que los berkianos se fueran de la isla por el problema que hubo con el Terrible Terror._

_-Gracias. –respondió Astrid._

_La rubia se puso de pie y caminó un poco alrededor de las mesas para saludar a un par de acompañantes de islas vecinas que conocía bien._

_-Me da gusto saludarte, lady Astrid; aunque no aquí. –comentó con discreción Gala, la princesa de Escalofrío. –Mi hermano está de viaje, pero de seguro manda saludos… y apoyo en caso de que necesiten defender su amor._

_La rubia sonrió agradecida. _

_-Dile a Fass que tenemos una competencia pendiente desde que fue mi boda con Hiccup. –recordó, haciendo reír a la castaña, pues desde hacía seis meses que habían hablado acerca de que los dragones eran más rápidos en tierra que los caballos._

_Sin embargo alguien se atravesó en medio de ellas dos sin la molestia de disculparse._

_-Se dice con permiso, por si no sabías. –regañó Astrid al reconocer a tan odiosa e imprudente muchacha._

_-Eso lo sé, yo sí soy una princesa después de todo. –comentó la engreída de Annek, dándose la vuelta y moviendo su cabello_

_Astrid se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las ganas de golpearla, a esa niñata le traía ganas desde hacía años cuando coqueteaba con Hiccup._

_-Sí, por sangre, lo bueno es que no podrás ser jefa. Después de todo Escalofrío tiene un heredero, Fass, y en caso de que él decline o no pueda ser jefe, seguirá tu hermana, Gala. –comentó, viendo a la mencionada. –Y tú serías la última opción._

_-Te aseguró que algún día yo seré la jefa de una isla, e incluso podría ser que sea la jefa de Berk, hace un par de días estuvimos allí y déjame decirte que Hiccup y yo la pasamos muy bien. –comentó de manera provocativa, ocasionando que Astrid se pusiera roja del coraje, sobretodo porque sabía que al no estar legalmente casados, Hiccup podía relacionarse con otras mujeres y era obvio que más de algún jefe entregaría a su hija con tal de favorecerse con la armada de Berk._

_La rubia le quiso golpear, pero sintió un mareo, tanto que Gala se preocupó un poco._

_-¿Estás bien? _

_La muchacha, ignorante de su embarazo, asintió._

_-Descuida, no vale está discusión… pero Annek, sólo agregaré que en el remoto e imposible caso de que creas que podrías estar con Hiccup, él jamás te querría, sólo serías un acuerdo._

_-Pero tendría lo que tú no, lo tendría a él. –empezó a rabiar, apretó sus puños y hasta se incrementaron sus arrugas._

_-Puede ser, pero yo tendría su corazón, y no puedes competir contra eso. Te lo demostré hace años y lo haré las veces que necesites hasta convencerte que un papel, tu capricho o algún acuerdo inexistente de hace veinte años podrán separarnos. –habló con decisión, mirando de reojo a Dagur quién creía haber ganado._

_Gala se rio por ver a su hermana sin argumentos._

_-Esto no se ha quedado así, te superaré Burglar, en todo, lo juro por Freya y por el legado que me antecede… seré mejor que tú en todo._

_-Suerte intentándolo, de momento me has ganado en inmadurez y en locura. –terminó de discutir, se despidió cortésmente de Gala y se marchó, pues ella, Sotma y Karena tenían un plan para que pudiera ver a Hiccup en un par de horas._

_Annek miró con detenimiento a la jefa. La odiaba la odiaba desde que observó cómo es que el heredero (en ese entonces) de Berk la miraba. Ella quería ser vista de esa manera y admirada por todos, así que trataría de cumplir la amenaza, ella sería mejor que Camicazi en TODO._

_Eso incluía ser más hermosa. Ser más experimentada. Ser mejor guerrera. Ser más colaborativa. Ser jefa… ser madre antes que ella._

_Cuando pensó en esa posibilidad recordó a su abuela y en el truco que ella le puso a la enemiga de su madre, sacó la bolsita que su abuela y mentora le había dado para poder empezar. Debía buscar la manera de hacerle llegar esos polvos._

_Salió del Gran Salón, buscó en los establos y vio a su ayudante… una mujer con el vientre abultado, de seguro iba a dar a luz en próximos días y si había una leve caridad, a ayudaría._

_-¿Quieres ganarte unas monedas de oro? –preguntó la princesa arrojándole al piso cinco runas de oro._

_La mujer, desesperada las tomó y se puso de pie, pues estaba limpiado el piso con sus propias vestimentas._

_Sintió una contracción. Su bebé nacería pronto, y debía cuidarlo… debía hacer todo por él o ella en especial en la posisión en la que se encontraba: una esclava, sola, perdida, abandonada, dejada y embarazada._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? –preguntó con temor mientras se acariciaba el vientre._

_Annek sonrió, le entregó un costal con polvos y otro lleno de dinero. _

_-Una vez a la semana ponle estos polvos a tu lady Camicazi. Está enferma y ella no quiere consumirlos. –comentó, sin dar tata explicación._

_-Mejor pueden decirle al jefe Dagur… -dijo con un nudo en la garganta. –Él la obligará a consumirlos._

_-Ya hablé con él, me dijo que consiguiera la manera de hacerlo._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó extrañada. –No es algo que él haría._

_-Ahora resulta que lo conoces. –bufó con ironía._

_La chica se incomodó._

_-Pero, si no confías en mí, supongo que estas monedas se las daré a alguien más._

_La chica abrió los ojos asustada. _

_-Yo lo haré, mi lady. Confié en mi._

_Annek sonrió._

_-¿Y cómo te llamas, esclava? Necesito saber a quién más buscar cuando requiera de tus servicios. –dicho esto, la princesa vikinga arrojó más runas. _

_La chica tragó duro. –Skaoi, mi lady. Esclava en Berserker. _

_._

_._

.

La historia de la chica era conmovedora. Astrid realmente fue empática y trató de entender a la esclava, pero no era justificable lo que hizo.

-Lamento tanto haber accedido, pero créame que no tenía nada para comer, mi hija iba a nacer en poco tiempo y ya era muy difícil trabajar, incluso tenía que cuidarme de que Dagur no me viera embarazada.

-Habrías sido privilegiada por tener un bastardo del jefe. –teorizó Astrid sin entender la decisión de ocultarse.

-Yo no quería eso, después de todo estaba bajo amenaza. –confesó finalmente, incluso se le vio relajada por todo.

-¿De quién?

-El antiguo consejo de Berserk. El que el pueblo mató el día en que Lady Karena asumió el cargo…

-¿Y por qué no has dicho de la ascendencia de tu hija?

-¡Podrían matarla! Hay gente que sigue en desacuerdo que la reina sea Karena, dicen que debe ser una hija de Dagur, y hasta donde sé mi hija es el único legado que dejó, aunque sea bastarda, según la ley puede llegar a ser heredera si el consejo lo acepta. No quiero eso para ella… además, yo sólo quiero estar con mi hija. No le dije a Dagur y tampoco le diré a nadie más. Sólo usted y yo sabemos de quién es hija. Por eso entiéndame, lady. Jamás quise causarle daño. No imagino lo que es perder a un hijo, pero le ruego su perdón. Mi hija quedará sola y yo soy lo único que tiene. Deme la oportunidad de constatar que ella estará bien, y después podrá hacer de mí lo más vengativo que alguien como yo pueda experimentar; porque lo merezco. –pidió con desesperación.

Astrid sintió un nudo en la garganta. Le había contado que le obligaron a decirle a Dagur que había abortado, se ganó el odio y el abandono del amor de su vida y en esos años lo único que había conseguido era trabajar bajo las sombras como eslava, hasta que Karena anuló la esclavitud en Berserk.

Eso la hizo cuestionarse a sí misma. ¿Cómo habría actuado ella en su lugar?

.

.

.

Hiccup había buscado por todas partes a Astrid. En un par de horas habría juicio contra la plebeya que había causado tanto daño y quería que estuviera juntos en ese proceso.

Toothless le ayudó a buscarla por la isla, sin embargo sólo vio a Stormfly afuera de una cabaña muy humilde, la reconoció como la casa de Skaoi y decidió entrar, después de todo algunos guardias la tenían vigilada.

Ingresó con sigilo y se asustó al escuchar el llanto de una mujer, por breves momentos pensó que Astrid había ido a cobrar venganza personal y eso le asustó, pero se admiró cuando vio que la mujer abrazaba desconsoladamente a su esposa.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó consternado.

-¡Jefe Haddock! –exclamó asustada, toda roja por la sorpresa. –Hablaba con lady Astrid… ella… ella…

-Le dije que retiraremos los cargos por lo ocurrido. No puede ser librada por la complicidad en la traición, pero al menos te aseguro que no irás a la prisión.

Skaoi volvió a llorar de alivio.

Hiccup se molestó por tomar esa decisión sin consultarlo.

-¿Qué dices? Astrid… ella participó en matar a nuestro…

-¿Mami? ¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó la pequeña niña, irrumpiendo la discusión de los adultos. Llevaba consigo una fea y sucia muñeca de trapo con miles de enmendaduras. -¿También te pegaron ellos? –preguntó enfurecida.

A Astrid se le partió el corazón al ver las necesidades de esa niña, Hiccup no se quedó atrás, demostrando esa piedad que los caracterizaba como jefes.

-No hijita, para nada… sólo que me han hecho una promesa que me hizo muy feliz. –dijo, agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Qué te dijeron? –preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de su progenitora.

-Frell… sólo me dijeron que…

-Que tú mamá te va a cuidar por mucho tiempo, y que aunque ahora tendrá que trabajar más, ella siempre va a estar contigo. Y ya no tendrás que temer que nadie la lastime. –prometió la rubia, sonriendo.

La niña llamada Frell sonrió ampliamente, sus ojitos se iluminaron y se llenaron de ilusión.

Hiccup miró con orgullo a su esposa, después de todo, el corazón de ella era lo que más amaba y le había dado más razones para hacerlo.

.

.

.

Convencer al consejo no fue difícil. Los argumentos que Astrid dio fueron suficientes, aunque no se discutió. La chica trabajaría sin paga en la fortaleza, limpiaría establos y cualquier otra orden que se diera, además de perder derechos de ciudadana y volver a ser esclava, al menos durante unos meses mientras cumplía su sentencia, aunque Astrid e Hiccup intentaron quitar esa característica.

Por gracia divina, Ruffnut no tuvo más problemas con el embarazo, aunque Snotlout la llevó cargando en Hookfang todo el tiempo para que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible.

Traía el ceño fruncido, pues la decisión de Astrid e Hiccup le parecía injusta.

-Creo que Skaoi necesitaba otra reprimienda. –argumentó sobrevolando al lado de Hiccup, vigilando a su esposa.

-Es probable, pero creo que los vikingos debemos empezar a mostrar misericordia y piedad. –opinó el jefe de Berk.

-No es justo. Mi hermana estuvo a punto de perder ese huevo humano. –insistió el gemelo, cruzándose de brazos mientras volaba solo su Cremallerus.

-Pero no lo hizo, y es lo más importante. Además, la muerte era algo bueno para ella, de otra manera pasará mucho tiempo arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo mal. –finalizó Astrid, empezando a ver las puntiagudas formas de Berk en el horizonte.

-La piedad está sobrevalorada. –se quejó la embarazada.

-Es un buen punto… pero me perdonaron a mí, hemos perdonado a los dragones, creo que alguien que es como nosotros puede cambiar. Además, era demasiado ignorante como para medir lo que hacía, se vendió para proteger a los suyos… eso lo haría cualquiera de nosotros, yo lo haría por ustedes. –opinó Heather, alzando un poco la voz porque iba atrás de ellos. –Y realmente, habría sido muy triste que la pequeña Frell se quedara huérfana… es decir, ni siquiera conoce a su padre, pero ella es encantadora.

Astrid no dijo nada, de hecho ni le había dicho la paternidad de Dagur a Hiccup, tragó duro por escuchar a Heather hablar con inocencia de su propia sobrina.

-Se pasan de buenos, en serio. –opinó Snotlout. –Si algo le hubiera pasado a mi hijo, yo mismo le habría hecho el águila de sangre. –dijo, sacando una daga debajo de su manga.

-En realidad Annek fue la que abusó de la situación. Si no le hubiese pagado a Skaoi, la habría obligado, ella es una princesa, y la chica, bueno… es una esclava, no tenía mucha opción. –opinó Fishlegs.

-Buen punto, pero Hiccup y Astrid tienen un corazón muy grande, a veces me asusta. –agregó Ruffnut, sin soltar su mano del vientre, sujetándose fuertemente a su marido con el otro brazo.

El matrimonio sonrió entre sí, era casi un cumplido.

-Bueno, supongo que así es más fácil escucharlo. –finalizó Hiccup, tomando la delantera del arsenal, a punto de pisar Berk.

Astrid sólo lo miró con orgullo y sonrió, se sentía más relajada después de esa experiencia.

Perder a su bebé había sido de lo más doloroso que había experimentado, pero después de esos dos años había sido menos atormentado. En el fondo no culpaba a Skaoi, a fin de cuentas era una esclava que lo único que hizo fue obedecer al sentido de la vida que había tenido, y además fue fuerte para haber amado a Dagur, algo que no creía posible. Sintió su corazón menos pesado y libre de remordimientos.

Annek recibía su merecido y Skaoi también, porque de haberla matado, el castigo no habría sido para ella, sino para la pobre niña.

.

.

.

Llegar a Berk fue sencillo, lo difícil fueron las miles de preguntas e interrogantes que les hicieron.

_¿Mataron a la asesina? ¿Cómo fue que envenenaron a Astrid? ¿Es cierto que Lady Astrid bebió algo que le impedirá dar un heredero? ¿Estamos en guerra contra Escalofrío? ¿Annek ya no es princesa?_

Fue tanta la demanda de información que Hiccup convocó a una reunión de emergencia con los jefes de los clanes para informar lo ocurrido. Fue algo complicado porque de cierta manera Astrid y él revivieron lo que había ocurrido, pero lograron mantenerse firmes, después de todo eran unidos y capaces de superar las cosas juntos.

Al menos resultó para que estuvieran alerta de Sule, la chica de Berk que fue desleal a sus jefes y también para que Hiccup olvidara momentáneamente la plática y ultimátum que Axel, el feje máximo de Luk Tuk, le había dado, aunque no fue del todo cierto, pues al dar el primer rondín del día siguiente detectó algo extraño.

E la mañana del nuevo día, Hiccup daba un par de vueltas con su dragón en Berk, no había ocurrido nada, sólo era costumbre apreciar a simple vista lo que acontecía, aunque algo en la playa sur le llamó la atención.

-Amigo, vayamos, ese barco no es de la isla.

En sólo unos segundos llegaron. El Furia Nocturna se mantuvo alerta y finalmente Hiccup bajó de su dragón.

-Vaya, llegaste antes del tiempo que estimé para que me vieras. –apareció Axel detrás de él, saliendo de su escondite en el árbol. –Aunque olvidas la regla de un jefe y rey, no estar solo y no descuidar tu espalda. –comentó, apoyándose en su bastón.

El castaño se sobresaltó, aunque el tono amable del rey lo tranquilizó.

-Axel. –hizo una leve reverencia. –Qué honor, no esperábamos su llegada, de lo contrario lo habríamos recibido de otra manera.

-Si quisiera ser recibido habría anunciado mi llegada y hubiese atracado en el muelle principal. Vengo por otro asunto. –confesó dando un par de pasos hacia él.

El Furia Nocturna mostró cierta desconfianza y gruñó, alertando a su jinete.

-¿A qué ha venido, entones?

Axel sonrió de medio lado. –A escuchar tu respuesta, quiero saber si desposarás a mi hija o si al menos tu esposa ya fue capaz de embarazarse.

El castaño arrugó su nariz, molesto por ver que él seguía insistiendo.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma. No tendré otra mujer, ni desposaré a nadie más. –dijo, apretando sus puños.

Axel sonrió. Esa era la respuesta que esperaba.

-No está embarazada, ¿o sí? –infirió.

-Ya le dije que ese es nuestro asunto. –se defendió, después de que el Furia Nocturna gruñera de nueva cuenta.

Axel resopló, preocupado.

-Hiccup, no es momento de sacar es vena vikinga de tu padre, a él también le ofrecí lo mismo una y otra vez y él dijo que el hijo que tuvo con la mujer que amaba sería el único…

Eso lo sacó de sus ideas momentáneamente, ¿acaso su padre también había estado entre la espada y la pared?

-Por lo que veo mi padre se mantuvo firme, y yo también lo estaré. –comentó orgulloso.

-Ya pasó la semana que te dije. Estoy aquí, esperando que hayas pensado en lo mejor para ti y para Berk. –insistió con desesperación.

-Ya lo hice, y mi respuesta vuelve a ser la misma. Mi esposa, mi isla, mi decisión. Por favor, me siento honrado con la propuesta, en serio, pero si en realidad quiere lo mejor para su hija, simplemente querrá que alguien la ame y la cuide como lo que es, una princesa, pero le aseguro que no seré yo.

Axel se rindió.

-Hiccup, volveré en dos meses, esperaré que tu esposa esté embarazada y si no lo está, desconoceré tu derecho legítimo, nombraré otro jefe y te verás en la necesidad de casarte con Amarani, mi hija.

-No lo haré.

Axel lo miró compasivamente y con preocupación, allí fue cuando Hiccup detectó que había una razón más poderosa de trasfondo.

-El corazón se hizo para sentir, no para pensar. Esta decisión le corresponde a la cabeza, no al corazón. Volveré en unas semanas para que me des la decisión definitiva, depende de lo que digas yo también tomaré mis decisiones.

-No insista, no lo haré. –repitió harto de la terquedad.

El rey lo miró con mucha suspicacia.

-En ese caso volveré para que me des un buen argumento, creo que amas a tu esposa, no hay duda, pero convénceme, convénceme con palabras dignas de un jefe, sólo así te dejaré en paz, o concibe un hijo. –dio el ultimátum. -Siempre es un gusto venir, Haddock, pero ahora mi visita es más rápida. Te ofrezco todo o nada, es tu decisión.

Tras una leve despedida Axel embarcó nuevamente hasta la capital de Luk Tuk, el castaño resopló con fastidio, no tenía nadie a quién decirle lo que ocurría y la verdad prefería no hacerlo.

-Padre… ¿Cómo escuchar al corazón? ¿Cómo darle la razón cuando no la puede tener? –preguntó alzando la vista al cielo.

.

.

.

.

_**Meses después**_

.

.

.

Esas semanas habían sido asombrosas.

Es como si Hiccup hubiera dejado gran parte de sus responsabilidades en la isla y sólo se enfocara en llegar temprano a casa, cenar, beber un poco de hidromiel y dedicarse a ellos dos solamente.

Era una temporada mágica y llena de pasión que noche tras noche experimentaba en brazos de su esposo.

Por un momento pensó que era debido a lo que ocurrió después de descubrir la verdad con Annek, incluso la llevó a una isla deshabitada que Hiccup y Toothless habían encontrado, sólo para consumar su amor como tantas veces lo había hecho y como lo seguirían haciendo.

Sin embargo, lamentablemente, aun no se daban señas de un embarazo en la rubia. Por otro lado, Hiccup no había hablado con nadie acerca de la propuesta de Axel, simplemente se dedicó a evitar tan amenaza y eso involucraba un heredero.

Ese día había sido bastante pesado, pues el invierno estaba cerca y tenían que crear diferentes reservas de comida y preparar mantas y todo tipo de viáticos para sobrellevar los meses fríos, por lo cual estaban muy cansados, específicamente Astrid ya que era la única que dirigía una nueva construcción.

Llegó a su casa, se quitó las botas y se tiró en la cama de plumas, dando un fuerte respiro, con algo de pereza se levantó de nuevo y vistió con el camisón habitual para descansar.

Sabía que Hiccup no tardaría en llegar, y al menos quería decirle buenas noches, pero con ese cansancio pronto dormiría, sin embarg que escuchó al castaño entrar a la choza y finalmente subir las escaleras de madera.

Sonrió inconscientemente por el sonido de la prótesis y de su caminar cansado, seguramente él también se sentía agotado.

-Te dejé un poco de pan. –murmuró Astrid, apoyándose por completo en la cama, colocándose en una posición cómoda, esperando que pronto Hiccup apagara la luz.

-Gracias, cené en el Gran Salón. –comentó el jefe mientras se cambiaba, quedando sólo en pantaloncillos, para después acercarse y besar la frente de su esposa.

-Apaga la vela. –pidió molesta.

Ese gesto infantil hizo a su esposo sonreír, hizo caso y dio un pequeño soplo a la cera que iluminaba la habitación. Haddock se adentró en la cama y abrazó a la mujer.

-¿No estás cansado? –preguntó en un susurro, aceptando los brazos del chico.

-Sí, un poco. –comentó, empezando a acariciar la cintura de la rubia.

Astrid soltó un ligero gemido y un par de risitas ante el mimo que le hacía su esposo, y se incrementó en el momento en que él empezó a besar su cuello.

-Hiccup, no… -reprochó vanamente.

-Anda, quiero estar contigo. –murmuró para seguir besándola.

-Ya lo estás. –argumentó en un último intento. –Y yo también pero… en serio estoy muy cansada, ¿te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? –le preguntó casi con sus ojos cerrados, acariciando el rostro del jefe.

Él besó su mano le sonrió, la verdad es que él estaba agotadísimo por los últimos días de trabajo, pero no podía darse el lujo de reposar hasta asegurar el embarazo.

-¿Y por qué estás cansada? –preguntó esperanzado, pues había MUCHAS posibilidades de que Astrid estuviera de encargo.

-Por la construcción, por aguantar las quejas de Ruffnut, y también por Snotlout, no sé quién es peor.

-¿Es la única razón por la que estás cansada?

-¿Por qué más sería? –preguntó, esta vez abriendo los ojos y mirándolo curiosa.

-Tal vez… es probable que estés embarazada. –opinó un poco.

Astrid se removió levemente y se incomodó.

-Hiccup, estas semanas han sido increíbles. Sé que estás buscando embarazarme y que es la razón por la cual nos acostamos casi todas las noches durante estos meses y…

El castaño se alteró un poco por lo que le dijo, así que le colocó un dedo sobre su boca para evitar que siguieran moviéndose, se colocó de lado hasta estar frente a ella.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, No es así. –interrumpió. –Astrid, mi lady, yo no…

-Sí, Hiccup sé que estás buscando un embarazo, yo también, y aunque tú has intentado vigorosamente, temo informarte que pese a los _muchos_ intentos, todo sigue igual. –confesó, mirando al techo, decepcionada.

Hiccup no le iba a decir lo del ultimátum de Axel, pero tampoco podía negar en totalidad lo que Astrid le decía.

-¿Vigorosamente? –se burló un poco, recibiendo un golpecito en la frente por parte de ella. –Creí que te agradaba esta temporada.

-¡Claro que sí!, es sólo que… -la vista de Astrid se empañó un poco. –A mí también me duele no poder darte un bebé aún. Hablé con mi tía y le dije que después del aborto que tuve no me regularicé con mi ciclo y me comentó que eso dificulta un poco el saber cuáles son los mejores días para concebir y… -informó preocupada.

El castaño se sintió mal por la manera en la que Astrid se había expresado. Estaba siendo egoísta y era momento de aclarar esos pensamientos equivocados.

-Astrid, escúchame. –pidió, mirándola a los ojos. –No quiero que hagamos el amor para que tengamos un bebé. Un bebé será el fruto del amor que nos tenemos. Quiero estar contigo porque te amo y deseo cumplir la promesa que te hice de hacerte feliz hace tres años cuando nos casamos. No pienses que es tu obligación darme un heredero, llegará cuando tenga que llegar, y mientras llega a nuestras vidas, nosotros seremos felices con el presente que nos toca disfrutar. De momento, sólo enfoquémonos a lo bueno que tenemos, nosotros.

La rubia incremento las lágrimas, pero ahora eran de felicidad.

-Te amo. –susurró la chica sobre los labios de Hiccup.

-Yo te adoro mi lady.

Se observaron un poco más, con una de esas miradas que sellan momentos perfectos.

La chica se colocó debajo de Hiccup y se acercó a su rostro. –Sabes, ya se me quitó el cansancio. –confesó, mordiendo su labio y con una sonrisa traviesa.

El castaño sólo empezó a besarla de inmediato, mientras comenzaban a moverse sus ropas mutuamente, y por suerte, esa noche ni esa mañana nadie les fue a molestar.

.

.

.

Ese día lo tenían casi todos de descanso, salvo los centinelas y guardias de la isla, por lo que Snotlout permitió que su esposa fuera a caminar sin él.

El vientre de Ruffnut había crecido más. Fue un alivio ver que no abortó y que fue muy fuerte para soportar el proceso, desde ese entonces todos la cuidaban y procuraban, justo como ese día.

Sobretodo Heather y Astrid iban detrás de ella, para evitar cualquier anomalía.

-Chicas, tan sólo salí a dar una caminata, no tengo pies hinchados ni tampoco me duele nada… no tienen que ir atrás de mí. –comentó la gemela, fastidiada. –Suficiente tengo con que mi dragón esté detrás de mí, mi esposo, mi hermano, la gallina y ahora ustedes. En serio sólo quiero caminar y olvidarme por un momento que tengo un bebé del idiota dentro de mí.

Las chicas sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros.

-De acuerdo. –accedió Astrid, caminando a su lado. –Entonces sólo caminemos y hablemos…

Ruffnut sonrió feliz de ser tratada como la chica que seguía siendo.

-Perfecto, mejor dime Heather, ¿cómo va todo con Fishlegs? –preguntó la embarazada, picándole las costillas a la hermana de Karena.

La castaña se paralizó y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Vamos, dinos algo. –pidió Astrid. –Hazlo por voluntad propia o te obligaré. –amenazó Astrid divertida y sacando su hacha de la espalda.

Deranged ni se inmutó, tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada decidida y protectora.

Las jinetes creyeron que se había molestado.

-Creí que yo debía ser la de mal humor. –comentó Ruffnut.

-No es eso, miren. –señaló la playa que se apreciaba, para ver una Gran Fragata en el extremo sur de la isla.

Astrid se percató de lo mismo.

-Ruffnut, avísale a Hiccup y manda a Windshear y Stormfly, necesito refuerzos. Dile que esté alerta. No reconozco ni traen insignia, puede tratarse de un ataque. –ordenó la jefe, empezando a mirar por el catalejo.

-De hecho sí traen una pequeña marca. –comentó Heather, indicando de dónde era la embarcación.

La lady de Hiccup prestó atención y decidió ir a recibirlos.

-No es normal que Axel venga sin avisar ni ser invitados. –infirió, tomando la iniciativa y yendo hasta el muelle.

Sin embargo, un par de soldados las rodearon por completo.

De inmediato, tomaron la posición defensiva, pero eran ocho, armados y ellas eran tres y un cuarto con el bebé.

En cuanto estuvieron sitiadas, los soldados soltaron sus armas, desconcertando a las chicas.

-¿Quiénes son y a qué han venido a esta isla? -preguntó Astrid, tomando la delantera.

-Son mis guardaespaldas. Perdón por la imprudencia, pero llevo un par de horas aburrida en la embarcación y salí a conocer el territorio al que mi padre me trajo. –comentó la elegante mujer sin perder la compostura.

Las chicas bajaron sus armas.

-Le recomiendo que la próxima vez atraque en el muelle principal. Esto es Berk, necesita presentarse con los jefes y después de la bienvenida puede ver los alrededores. –comentó Heather como buena embajadora.

-Conozco el protocolo Heather Deranged. –dijo la mujer, aspecto que sobresaltó a la chica, no creía que la conociera, al menos ella no lo hacía.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy la princesa Amarani Riket, hija de Axel Riket, el Grande. –dijo con porte.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos al estar frente a una de las mujeres más importante del archipiélago, casi no era vista ni salía de la isla.

-Majestad, nos honra con su presencia. –halagó Ruffnut, haciendo una leve reverencia junto a sus amigas.

-¿A qué debemos tal honor? –preguntó Astrid.

La princesa sonrió con amabilidad. –Mi padre me ha traído para asunto de Estado. Aunque para eso necesito primero hablar con la jefa de Berk, ¿me podrían llevar con ella?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, aunque no fue suficiente para trazar un plan.

-Estás frente a ella. Yo soy Astrid Haddock.

Amarani sonrió.

-Encantada de conocerte, jefa de Berk y de Bog Burglar, Astrid Camicazi Essen Hofferson de Haddock, un gran nombre para una gran mujer. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Te lo agradezco, ahora que sabes con quién estás hablando, quiero que me digas a qué han venido a mi isla.

Amarani dio una señal a sus soldados, éstos sabían qué hacer, sujetaron a las chicas, pero entre tres de ellos a Astrid.

-¡Suéltenme!, no tienen idea de con quienes se están metiendo. –enfureció la chica, mientras se sacudía con fiereza. –Dejen a mis amigas, una de ella está embarazada. –desesperó.

La princesa dio la orden de que soltaran a Ruffnut, pero ella se mantuvo allí, leal a su jefa.

-Ahora. –ordenó la hija de Axel a uno de los soldados que no había sujetado a las berkianas. Se acercó a Astrid y le quitó las hombreras, el fillet de su cabeza y las mangas de los brazos, hasta que dio con la pulsera, la cual también le arrebató ate el asombro de la antigua Hofferson.

Fue tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué intentan hacer?, sabandijas! –exclamó Heather, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-Es necesario. Ustedes, son parte de un plan para asegurar el futuro del archipiélago entero. –confesó apenada.

-¿Y ese plan incluye humillar a una jefa en su propia isla? –espetó Astrid, enfurecida por lo que hacían o intentaban hacer.

-Claro que no lady Astrid. Sólo hay que esperar, yo me quedaré con ustedes. –comentó con tranquilidad, sentándose en el césped a tomar algunas flores.

Ante la mirada atónita de la rubia, los soldados soltaron su agarre y les obligaron a tomar asiento frente a la princesa. Vio claramente que sus pertenencias eran puestas en un morral y uno de los guardias se lo llevaban hacia el barco.

-¿Para qué necesitan de mis cosas? –preguntó la jefa sin entender ninguna parte del plan.

Amarani cambió su semblante, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Para que tu esposo, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, acepte casarse conmigo.

.

.

.

.

Después de acompañar a Astrid a la casa de Ruffnut, él inspeccionó las construcciones, dejó a Toothless con el resto de los dragones y dio un vistazo al resto de la isla a pie.

Hasta que notó de nuevo el barco de Axel, el cual estaba a punto de atracar. Decidió no espera a que llegaran y él mismo subió a la fragata. Allí Axel le pidió pasar a su camarote personal, a regañadientes el jefe aceptó, aunque temeroso de estar solo.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, el rey del archipiélago le hizo por última vez la pregunta, a lo que Hiccup respondió lo mismo.

-No me casaré con nadie más, ¿quedó claro? -estableció el de Berk.  
-Me queda clara tu terquedad, pero no queda claro lo que estás desperdiciando, si no te casas yo...  
-¿Qué? ¿Me matará?, eso despertará la guerra en el archipiélago. –infirió, y era verdad, a pesar de que fuera contra el jefe máximo, Berk tenía más alianzas que cualquier isla.  
Axel sonrió complacido, usaría la clave de ese juego.  
-No, mataré a Astrid. Si en este momento yo no mando un mensaje con la respuesta en clave que mis hombres conocen, la mataran, ya saben que tu esposa está en el bosque con sus amigas, y de pasada las matan a ellas también. –amenazó, sentándose cómodamente en su silla frente a su escritorio.  
Hiccup empezó a sudar, su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que Astrid era la única en su vida, pero si escuchaba a su corazón, la matarían, y no iba a permitir eso.  
-Axel, no puede hacer esto... –empezó a desesperarse. –Está chantajeando de una manera tan ruin… sabe lo que nos costó estar juntos, no puede continuar así.  
-Claro que puedo, así que, la decisión está en ti. Puedes tenerlo todo, y conservar a tu esposa, o perderlo todo incluyendo a ella.  
-No caeré en tu juego, además Astrid no está en el bosque. -reconoció, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo y terreno.  
Axel sonrió de nuevo. -Chico listo, tienes razón, la tengo yo. -informó mientras le ponía sobre la mesa la pulsera de rubia, aquella había sido de sus antepasados, junto a las hombreras que portaba desde hacía años y su característico fillet que adornaba su cabeza, las mismas que Astrid usó esa mañana antes de despedirse e iniciar el día.  
Ahora sí, Hiccup comenzó a sudar en frío, porque estaba entre su mente y su corazón.

-¿Desposarás a mi hija?

Se iba a equivocar, pero al menos estaba consiente que lo hacía por amor.

-No puedo… cumplimos con la parte del trato. Astrid está embarazada. –mintió deliberadamente, él _sabía_ que su esposa no estaba en cinta, pero fue la única salida que consideró para tener una oportunidad de seguir juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

No me odien, por favor…

Agradezco a KatnissSakura por ayudarme a elegir el nombre de la hija de Axel, sólo les recuerdo que las cosas no son lo que parecen.

Fue un mes largo y con un nuevo trabajo, ahora tengo dos jeje, mi tiempo se más mermado ahora.

La historia de Skaoi está reservada para otro fic que se llamará "Cómo reparar un corazón", creo que hace tiempo hablé de él, pero sigue en lista de espera.

Gracias a los que dejan review, anónimos, favoritos y todos los que les gusta la historia

**Gracias por leer aunque sufran al hacerlo**

****Amai do****

_-Escribe con el corazón-_

Publicado: 1 de octubre de 2016


End file.
